


Hallo Spaceboy

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Drug Use, Fluff, Harry jest kosmitą, M/M, Nie wiem nie umiem w tagi, One Direction istnieje ale bez Harry'ego, Sci-Fi AU, Smut, Top Louis, wszystko w sumie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 161,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Science-fiction AU, gdzie Louis jest jednym z czterech członków One Direction, wkręcanym z mnóstwo ustawek, mających na celu ukrycie jego orientacji. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy na Ziemię przybywa kosmita, którego czterdzieści pięć lat wcześniej spotkał również David Bowiem, który nazwał go Ziggym Stardustem. Dla Louisa jednak zostaje Harrym Stylesem, który miał uratować Ziemię, zostając wcześniej gwiazdą rocka, ale ratuje też Louisa.Albo:Historia, jak Louis zakochuje się w przepięknym przybyszu z obcej planety, który przybywa na Ziemię. W tle rozterki jego przyjaciół, trochę imprez, alkoholu i narkotyków oraz dość dużo papierosów, rozmów o życiu i kulturze oraz seksu.





	1. Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdziały będą pojawiały się w poniedziałki i piątki, bardzo postaram się zatrzymać stałą godzinę (16.00), ale nie wiem, czy zawsze mi się uda. Zapraszam również na tt #hallospaceboytt

Louis Tomlinson położył się do łóżka po całym dniu pracy. Dobrze, technicznie to nie była praca, przynajmniej nie taka, jak rozumie ją większość ludzi. I nie chodzi tutaj oczywiście o fakt, że był muzykiem i większość społeczeństwa uważa, że nic nie robi. Nawet jeśli zespół, którego jest członkiem, jest na przerwie, to wciąż tworzą muzykę czy piszą teksty. Robią to jednak raczej dla siebie, bez żadnej presji i bycia poganianym. Do tego każdy z nich nareszcie ma prawo tworzyć coś, co jest w stu procentach ich, nie przejmując się pozostałymi, co momentami bywało wybawieniem. Louis bardzo kochał Liama, Nialla i Zayna, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat ich gusta muzyczne trochę się rozeszły i nie potrafią już z taką łatwością iść na kompromisy jak kiedyś. Z każdą płytą robiło się to coraz trudniejsze, bo praktycznie niemożliwe było stworzenie czegoś, co będzie odpowiadało im wszystkim, a do tego zadowoli fanów. Dlatego zdecydowali się zrobić kilkumiesięczną przerwę, żeby odpocząć od życia w trasie, koncertów, męczących wywiadów i tych wszystkich złych aspektach sławy. Cała czwórka potrzebowała odetchnięcia i popracowania nad sobą. 

Dlatego, technicznie rzecz biorąc, Louis nie musiał pracować i mógł robić, co tylko chce cały dzień, pisać o dowolnej porze dnia lub nocy, bo przecież nie musiał wstawać wcześnie rano i gdzieś jechać. Spokojne życie, spotkania ze znajomymi i rodziną, pisanie piosenek, gdy ma na to ochotę, wieczorne imprezy. To wszystko, co robią zwyczajni ludzie w weekend. I ta przerwa naprawdę zapowiadała się dobrze, gdyby nie to, że Louis pozwolił sobie na trochę za dużo. Poczuł, że nie musi się martwić niczym i zapomniał, że jako członek jednego z najpopularniejszych zespołów dzisiejszych czasów jest bardzo znany, a fani i paparazzi czekają na niego na każdym kroku. Gdyby parę tygodni wcześniej o tym pamiętał i nie pozwolił sobie na takie zachowanie po alkoholu, obściskując się z jakimś nowopoznanym kolesiem, nie musiałby teraz mieć dziewczyny. 

Louis lubił mężczyzn bardziej niż kobiety. Nie chodzi o to, że nie czuł do płci żeńskiej żadnego pociągu; w końcu jeszcze zanim był sławny miał dziewczynę, z którą uprawiał seks i nawet myślał, że ją kochał.  Jednak odkąd spróbował stosunku z chłopakiem, zrozumiał, że to co czuł z Hannah było marną namiastką. Nie umiał nawet tego wszystkiego opisać słowami, ale po prostu wiedział, że po tym nie wyobraża sobie związku z żadną kobietą, bo nawet jeśli czuł pociąg seksualny, brakowało tego emocjonalnego. Nie chciał się jakoś określać pod względem orientacji, bo uważał wkładanie siebie do jakichś pudełek z etykietkami jest bezsensownym uproszczeniem. Wierzył, że lepiej jest po prostu robić to, co wydaje się odpowiednie w danym momencie. Nie mógł jednak być w pełni sobą, ze względu na sławę; to wydawało się oczywiste, że członek boybandu nie może złamać serca fanek, mówiąc że jednak woli mężczyzn. Będąc w zespole odpowiedzialność zawsze była zbiorowa, bo to co robiła jedna osoba odbijało się na wszystkich. Dlatego też Louis nie miał innego wyjścia niż pokazywanie się publicznie do czasu do czasu z kobietami, żeby potwierdzić swój heteroseksualizm. 

Bywało to męczące głównie dlatego, że nie mógł wybrać sobie sam dziewczyny. Był traktowany jak reklama, dla młodej aktorki czy początkującej modelki. Musiał chodzić z nimi na randki, trzymać za rękę, spacerując, uśmiechać się do zdjęć, cały czas udając, jak bardzo jest zakochany. Przez to też nie miał nigdy stałego chłopaka, bo zabronione by mu było publiczne pokazywanie się z nim. Zostało mu więc jedynie spotykanie się z jakimiś znajomymi gejami, którym ufał, że go nie wydadzą lub z mężczyznami poznanymi w klubach. Wciąż był to jednak tylko seks, bo przez ukrywanie się nie umiał stworzyć głębszej relacji. 

Dlatego teraz, niedługo po tym jak udało mu się pozbyć jednej ze swoich udawanych dziewczyn, bo Danielle skończyła się umowa, praktycznie zaraz dostał kolejną. On i Eleanor byli już kiedyś razem i była jego pierwszym tego typu związkiem, więc można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie się przyjaźnili. Louis zawsze mógł się jej zwierzyć ze swoich obaw i problemów, bo była jedną z nielicznych osób, która wiedziała co czuje. Do tego wszystkiego zdarzyło im się w ciągu tamtego czasu kilka razy uprawiać seks, co Tomlinson wcale nie wspomina aż tak źle. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał zbyt  dużego doświadczenia z mężczyznami i wszelka fizyczność z Eleanor wydawała się całkiem zwyczajna. Nie czuł się jakoś niesamowicie cudownie, ale też nie było źle, bo w końcu dziewczyna była atrakcyjna i miła, a do tego poważnie w nim zakochana. Zapewne to był główny powód, dla którego wytrzymała w takim układzie aż trzy lata. Nie zmienia to faktu, że najczęściej nie mógł znieść jej obecności, bo nie mieli zbyt dużo wspólnego. Danielle wybrała zaledwie roczną umowę, co było jeszcze do zniesienia oraz traktowała Louisa tylko i wyłącznie jako kogoś, na kim może się wybić i nawet nie starała się zmuszać go do jakiejś fizycznej bliskości, widząc że chwytanie jej dłoni sprawia mu problemy. 

Fani potraktowali Eleanor jak miłość jego życia, którą oczywiście nie była i nie będzie. Jednak stała się dość ważną osobą dla niego, więc gdy został po raz kolejny zmuszony do udawanego związku, wolał to zrobić właśnie z nią. Nie dość, że dziewczyna była na to chętna to jeszcze historia wydawała się dość wiarygodna, bo można było uznać, że Louis zabłądził po drodze, ale wrócił do swojej prawdziwej ukochanej. Dokładnie to przeczytał na Tumblr. Śmiał się z tego naprawdę dość długo, bo nie wierzył, że niektórzy ludzie są tak ślepi i nie widzą, jak nieszczęśliwy jest z dziewczyną. Nie potrafił nawet poprawnie złapać jej za rękę, bo nie chciało mu się próbować i nie miał na to ochoty. Ale mimo to część fanów wolało, żeby był nieszczęśliwy niż nie heteroseksualny. 

Dzisiejszy dzień spędził na sesji z Eleanor. Może to nie była dokładnie sesja, chociaż jak inaczej można nazwać publiczne wyjście do kawiarni przed którą czekali na ich paparazzi? Ta ustawka była jednak dla niego bardzo męcząca, bo wczoraj był całą noc w klubie przez co dzisiaj czuł się źle i do tego miał kaca. Najchętniej zostałby cały dzień w domu, odpoczywając, ale jak się okazało jakiś fan widział go przytulającego jakiegoś mężczyznę, więc rano dostał informację, że jest umówiony z Eleanor. Uważał, że było to niepotrzebne, bo to rzeczywiście był przyjacielski gest, w przeciwieństwie do incydentu sprzed pary tygodni, po którym właśnie został zmuszony do bycia z jakąś dziewczyną. Wtedy to bez skrępowania wyszedł z klubu z młodym chłopakiem, nie przejmując się innymi ludźmi, gdy wchodził z nim do taksówki. Na drugi dzień pojawiło się mnóstwo artykułów kwestionujących jego orientacje, więc zarząd postanowił jakoś to zatuszować. Louis postanowił jednak wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i skoro i tak był zmuszony to związku, to wolał przynajmniej sam wybrać sobie osobę, z którą będzie. Zadzwonił do Eleanor, nie wyjaśniając do końca sytuacji, a raczej mówiąc jedynie, że naprawdę potrzebuje jej w swoim życiu i zapytał się, czy mogliby do siebie wrócić. Ta właściwie od razu się zgodziła, przekonana o prawdziwości tych słów, ale jednocześnie podpisała zwykłą umowę, tym razem jedynie na pół roku, co zapewniało jej środki do życia. 

Po spotkaniu z Eleanor miał zły humor, bo dziewczynie szczególnie zależało na przedłużeniu go tym razem, bo chciała z nim pilnie porozmawiać o ich relacji. Louis uważał, że tak naprawdę nie ma o czym rozmawiać, ale miał wyrzuty sumienia, bo parę dni wcześniej, niedługo po innej ustawkowej randce zdarzyło im się pójść do łóżka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien tego robić, ale wtedy już od dłuższego czasu nie miał żadnych kontaktów fizycznych i trudno mu było odmówić, gdy ona to zainicjowała i dość skutecznie uwodziła. Orientacja Louisa wciąż była czymś płynnym, bo mimo że najczęściej wolał mężczyzn, momentami nie mógł się także oprzeć tej drugiej płci, jeśli widział, że danej osobie bardzo na tym zależy. Jednak niestety, podczas gdy dla niego był to zwykły wypadek przy pracy, Eleanor brała to do siebie znacznie bardziej i chciała porozmawiać o ich przyszłości. Wydawało się, że tamtym gestem dał jej coś w rodzaju obietnicy i dziewczyna musiała uwierzyć, że czuje przynajmniej w pewnej części to, co ona. Jednak rzeczywiście mogło to tak wyglądać, w końcu on sam zaproponował jej ten związek i do tego teraz jeszcze się z nią przespał. Okropne było też to to, że to nie była ich pierwsza taka sytuacja, jednak wcześniej nie doszło do stosunku, dlatego teraz dziewczyna traktowała to tak poważnie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jednak był fakt, że Louis nie potrafił jej wprost powiedzieć, że nic z tego nie będzie i wcale nie zamierza spędzić z nią reszty życia, wręcz przeciwnie, liczył, że niedługo nie będzie musiał z nią spędzać dużo czasu. Trochę ją zbył, tłumacząc się ciężkimi dniami i proponując przełożenie rozmowy na inny czas.

To zdarzenie jednak zepsuło mu humor, więc zdecydował się na spotkanie z Zaynem, czyli wspólne palenie i picie. Jego przyjaciel ostatnio też miał trochę gorsze dni, ale nie chciał zdradzić Louisowi dlaczego. Tomlinson domyślał się, że mogą to być jakieś problemy z jego dziewczyną; Gigi, która teoretycznie też miała być tylko promocją, ale związek okazał się być naprawdę udany. Nieważne jednak, jaka była przyczyna tajemniczego smutku Zayna, ten zawsze potrafił mu pomóc, oferując przytulenie lub używki. 

Siedzieli w milczeniu, a cisza przerywana była jedynie zwyczajnymi dźwiękami natury lub miasta. Dym z ich papierosów unosił się w górę, żeby zaraz zniknąć w mroku nocy. Louis pożałował przez chwilę, że jego problemy nie ulatniają się w podobny sposób. Palenie jednak dawało mu taką namiastkę; wydawało się, że z każdym wypuszczeniem z ust tytoniu, wydostaje się też trochę jego smutku i można w spokoju obserwować, jak szybko niweluje się w kontakcie z powietrzem. Widok ten zawsze sprawiał, że miał wrażenie, że choć trochę jest w stanie kontrolować swoje życie. 

Przyjaciele nazywali palenie podczas złego humoru smutnymi papierosami. Każdy z nich zawsze nosił ze sobą co najmniej jednego, żeby zawsze być gotowy na pomoc drugiemu. Smutne papierosy często jednak sprawiały, że wbrew wszystkiemu robiłeś się jeszcze bardziej smutny. Czasami są po prostu takie dni, że rzecz, która najczęściej pomaga, tym razem jedynie pogarsza sytuację. To był chyba właśnie taki moment, bo Louis zamiast ulgi odczuwał jeszcze więcej negatywnych emocji. 

Zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem i nad tym, do czego teraz zmierza. Miał wrażenie, że utkwił w martwym punkcie i nie może ani ruszyć do przodu, ani się cofnąć. Wszystko wydawało się bezcelowe, bo nie czuł się szczęśliwy. Zaciągnął się papierosem, żeby powstrzymać się od gorzkiego śmiechu. Większość ludzi na świecie myśli, że chciałoby być na jego miejscu. Był młody, zdolny, bogaty, miał przyjaciół i realizował się w swojej pasji. Czego mógłby chcieć więcej?

Jednak Louis mimo tych wszystkich pozytywów swojego życia wiedział, że brakuje mu czegoś bardzo ważnego. Nieważne, jak wiele osiągnie, to pieniądze czy nagrody nie wypełnią tej okropnie pustki w jego sercu. Przyjaciele również w tym wypadku nie pomogą, bo potrzebował kogoś, kto da mu wsparcie emocjonalne, ale też będzie z nim blisko fizycznie. Louis po prostu pragnął miłości, jak niczego innego w swoim życiu, bo tak bardzo przerażała go myśl, że zostanie sam na zawsze. Przez lata był świadkiem, jak jego najbliżsi przeżywali mniej lub bardziej szczęśliwie zakochania się, podczas gdy on jeszcze nigdy czegoś takie nie zaznał. Miał wrażenie, że chciałby nawet doświadczyć najgorszego rodzaju zakochania, takiego bez wzajemności, które sprawi, że będzie cierpiał i płakał po nocach, ale tym samym wyzwoli w nim emocje, których nigdy jeszcze nie odczuwał. Uważał, że jest coś bardzo romantycznego w nieszczęśliwej miłości, w każdej miłości, więc marzył, żeby coś takiego mu się przytrafiło. A mimo to mijały lata, a jego serce wciąż pozostawało niewzruszone jak kamień.  

Wprawdzie Louis przez pewien czasu uważał, że to dlatego, że zawsze był w udawanych związkach, ale przecież nawet w ich czasie poznawał nowych ludzi i miał wiele okazji. Jednak nigdy jeszcze nie zaznał tego uczucia i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co jest z nim nie tak. Pragnął tego, a mimo wszystko los nie był po jego stronie. 

Opowiedział Zaynowi dokładnie o swoich przemyśleniach, a ten jedynie uważnie go słuchał, czekając aż skończy zanim sam się odezwie. To była jedna z cech, którą Louis tak bardzo w nim lubił; mógł powiedzieć mu wszystko i wiedział, że zostanie wysłuchany bez przerywania. Może i nie doradzi mu tak merytorycznie jak Liam albo nie pocieszy tak dobrze jak Niall, ale przynajmniej da możliwość wyrzucenia z siebie tego wszystkiego. Tak jak przed chwilą wydychali dym z płuc, tak teraz mogą zrobić ze swoimi problemami, licząc że po zetknięciu z powietrzem też się rozpłyną.

– Nie uważasz, że nieco przesadzasz? – powątpiewał Zayn. – W sensie, wiem, że większość osób przeżywa pierwszą miłość już jako nastolatek. Ty się pomyliłeś, bo celowałeś w złą płeć, więc ominęły cię te wszystkie nieszczęśliwe licealne zwątpienia miłosne, ale wciąż masz dużo czasu. Po prostu przestań jej szukać. 

– Właśnie nie szukałem i chyba to jest najgorsze. Naprawdę mogłem zakochać się w tylu osobach – westchnął Louis. – Cholera, Zayn, mógłbym się zakochać nawet w tobie. 

– Nie mógłbyś – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, kręcąc głową. – Wiem, że może i dobrze obciągam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie mógłbyś się we mnie zakochać. 

Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, powstrzymując uśmiech, bo przyjaciel nagle przypomniał o och seksualnym wybryku. Pewnej podobnej do tej nocy rzeczywiście wypalili za dużo zioła, jednocześnie wypijając za mało alkoholu i skończyli w łóżku. Rano jednak nie było niezręcznie, bo wtedy obaj i tak byli wolni i jak się okazało potraktowali to jedynie jako jednorazową przygodę i nowe doświadczenie. 

– Kocha cię połowa nastolatek tego świata, dlaczego ja bym nie mógł? – prychnął Louis. – Wiem, że jesteś okropnym śpiochem i żaden z nas nie jest dobry w dbaniu o porządek, ale myślę, że naprawdę powinienem był się w tobie zakochać. Nawet bez wzajemności. 

– Cholera, stary, miłość nie jest logiczna – jęknął Malik, sięgając po kolejnego papierosa. – Czasami wiesz, że powinieneś kogoś kochać, bo jest dla ciebie idealny i by to odwzajemnił, ale po prostu nie możesz i zamiast tego powierzasz czyjeś serce osobie, która kompletnie na to nie zasługuje. I to ma sens, właśnie dlatego, że uczucia nie mają sensu i w żaden sposób tego nie wyjaśnisz. 

– Mówisz mądre rzeczy, będąc tak zjaranym i pijanym – przyznał Louis, a brunet się uśmiechnął lekko. – Czy te słowa pochodzą z autopsji? 

– Nie, pochodzą z zioła i alkoholu, ale dzięki, że we mnie wierzysz – uznał. – I hej, całe szczęście, że się nie zakochałeś, bo byłoby całkiem niezręcznie, zważywszy na to, że sobie obciągaliśmy. No i że ja kocham kogoś innego. 

– Szczęściara – mruknął zadowolony Louis, ciesząc się ze szczęścia przyjaciela. Ten jednak jedynie kiwnął głową, nie odzywając się. – I powiem ci, że masz rację. Jestem młody, mam dużo czasu i nie muszę szukać miłości. 

– Zawsze mam rację – powiedział nieskromnie. 

– Ale mimo to, drogi wszechświecie, wiedz, że jestem na to gotowy – kontynuował Louis, patrząc w niebo, jednocześnie mówiąc trochę głośniej. – Ześlij mi kogoś. 

– Teraz pozostało tylko czekać, aż piękny chłopiec spadnie ci z nieba – zażartował Zayn, po czym zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela. – W sumie, to ma sens. Wydaję mi się, że ty potrzebujesz kogoś kompletnie nie z tego świata, kto sprawi, że oszalejesz z miłości. 

– Dzięki stary – parsknął Tomlinson. 

– Mówię poważnie, jestem przekonany, że pierwsza osoba w jakiej się zakochasz będzie mega dziwna – oznajmił. – Dziwny to twój typ. 

– Chyba serio dzisiaj przesadziłeś z tym wszystkim – stwierdził Louis, mając wrażenie, że Zayn zaczyna już mówić głupoty. 

– Bardzo możliwe – wzruszył ramionami i dał mu połowę papierosa. – Wypal za mnie. Ja idę spać. 

– Potrzebujesz pomocy? – upewnił się, ale przyjaciel pokręcił głową. – Proszę, tylko nie wymiotuj na moje łóżko. 

– Zobaczę co da się zrobić – zażartował, przynajmniej taka nadzieję miał Louis. – Miłej nocy. 

– Dobranoc. 

Tomlinson dopalał papierosa, myśląc na słowami przyjaciela. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie umie sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda wymarzona dla niego osoba, bo chyba po prostu nie ma takiego swojego typu. Pamiętał, że jako nastolatek był nieco zauroczony Davidem Beckhamem czy Bradem Pittem, ale wtedy raczej ich podziwiał niż rzeczywiście mu się podobali, bo aktualnie stronił od zbyt męskich mężczyzn. Lubił trochę młodszych, ale jednocześnie myślał, że nie dałby rady być z nimi w związku, bo seks a relacje to dwie różne rzeczy. 

Louis przeniósł się na bujany fotel, wciąż obserwując gwiazdy. Pozwolił swoim myślom spokojnie przepływać przez jego umysł, nie skupiając się dokładnie na żadnej, ale ich też nie odrzucając. Wszystko odbywało się we własnym, naturalnym tempie i w podobny sposób Tomlinson zasnął, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego dokładnie sprawy. Jego ciało po prostu nie wytrzymało całego napięcia i same ze zmęczenia odpłynęło. 

Obudził go dopiero nieznany mu trzask poprzedzający dziwne skrzypnięcia. Brzmiało to na tyle głośno, jakby ktoś poruszał starym mechanizmem tuż przy jego uchu, a jednocześnie wydawało się dziwnie odległe. Może to wrażenie powstało dlatego, że dźwięk mimo, że przypominał coś znanego, tak naprawdę Louis słyszał po raz pierwszy w życiu i czuł przez to niepokój. Gwałtownie wstał z fotela, prawie się przewracając. Już miał zamiar podążyć za tym hałasem, kiedy ten nagle ucichł. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że tylko mu się wydawało, bo był zamroczony snem, a używki wciąż w nim działały, więc dźwięk musiał być wytworem jego wyobraźni. 

Chciał już wracać do swojego pokoju, ale zastanowił go dziwny wiatr, który nagle oblał jego ciało. Oczywiście, żyjąc w Los Angeles powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego typu temperatury i zmian pogodowych nocą, ale te, niczym tamten dźwięk, wydawały się być inne. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w ciemność i próbując dostrzec coś szczególnego. Wszystko jednak wdawało się być na swoim miejscu; te same kwiaty i krzewy, mała szopa, gdzieś jeszcze w oddali widać było basen i...

Szopa?, powtórzył w myślach Louis, przyglądając się małemu budynkowi z drewna. Był prawie pewien, że nigdy nie posiadał szopy, bo nie pasowała do jego nowoczesnego ogrodu, ale jednocześnie jej widok wydawał się być dziwnie naturalny, jakby znajdowała się tutaj od zawsze. Czuł coraz większy niepokój i praktycznie był gotów wejść już do domu, bo naprawdę musiał być pijany lub zjarany; to wszystko przestawało mieć sens, a on miał jakieś przywidzenia. Coś jednak nie pozwoliło mu na zrobienie jakiegokolwiek kroku i pozostał w tym samym miejscu, tępo patrząc się na stare, drewniane drzwiczki szopy. 

Nagle jednak zdarzyło się coś kompletnie niespodziewanego, bo te same drzwi, którym tak bacznie się przyglądał zaczęły się otwierać. Przeszła go myśl, że on to zrobił jakąś magiczną siłą, ale szybko odrzucił to do siebie, przypominając sobie o ilości marihuany wypalonej tego dnia. Na pewno wydawało mu się, że to się porusza, może nie ma tutaj żadnej szopy albo nawet on sam nie jest w ogrodzie, a wciąż jeszcze śpi. 

Mimo to, postać która otworzyła te drzwi i pokazała się Louisowi wydawała się być całkowicie realna. 

Przybysz był dość wysoki i miał na sobie biały skafander, który uniemożliwiał ocenę jego sylwetki. Zdjął jednak hełm, ukazując swoją twarz w pełnej okazałości. Jak na nieproszonego gościa, wychodzącego z nieistniejącej szopy w strzeżonym ogrodzie jest bardzo przystojny, pomyślał Louis i utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że to musi być jakieś jego wyobrażenie. Mężczyzna był młody, wydawał się mieć kilka lat mniej niż on, chociaż takie wrażenie mogło powodować to, że jego twarz mimo wszystko miała trochę chłopięce rysy. Mógł poszczycić się naprawdę cudowną urodą; jego szczęka była idealnie wyrysowana i jakby ostra, podobnie jak kości policzkowe, które tworzyły iście męski wizerunek. Naprzeciw temu wychodziły jednak pełne i niemożliwie różowe usta, o wprost idealnym, symetrycznym kształcie oraz ciemne włosy, które teraz były zawinięte w kok na głowie, ale to świadczyło tylko i ich długości. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły piękne oczy, które już z daleka błyszczały się cudownym blaskiem, jak gdyby odbijały od siebie światło tysiąca gwiazd. Z tej odległości Louis nie był w stanie ocenić ich koloru, ale mimo wszystko uznał je za czarujące. 

Przez swój cudowny wygląd przybysz zrobił na nim dobre wrażenie, dlatego jego pierwszą reakcją nie był wcale krzyk i próba zadzwonienia na policję. 

– Em, co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał zszokowany Tomlinson, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się serdecznie, wystawiając dłoń, wcześniej zdejmując z niej dziwną rękawicę. 

– Cześć! – oparł zadowolony, rozglądając się dookoła. – Szukam kogoś. 

– Na mojej posesji? – zdziwił się Louis, który przez absurdalność tej sytuacji zapomniał o zdrowym rozsądku. 

– Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że to miejsce należy do ciebie – powiedział ze smutkiem, brzmiąc jakby naprawdę mu było żal. – Po prostu z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu mój statek nakierował mnie tutaj, żebym wylądował. Podejrzewam, że pomylił się w jakiś obliczeniach i...

– Słucham? – przerwał mu. – Jaki statek i jakie wylądowanie, co się tutaj dzieje? – zadawał szybko pytania, nie dając mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. – Rany, jak mocne było to zioło... 

– Nie wiem, za bardzo, co masz na myśli – odezwał się przybysz, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji, kiedy zerkał na jakiś elektroniczny sprzęt na swoim nadgarstku. – Ale poszukuję przyjaciela. Nie widzieliśmy się parę miesięcy, ale ostatnio mieszkał na pewno w tym mieście. Chociaż to raczej nie jest jego dom, bo jest całkiem inaczej niż pamiętam...

Rozglądał się gorączkowo po ogrodzie i domie, jakby nie dowierzał, że jest to to samo miejsce, które widział. 

– Ten dom należy do mnie już kilka lat, więc na pewno musiałeś się pomylić – zapewnił go Louis, który z niewiadomej dla siebie przyczyny przestał kwestionować fakt, że mężczyzna znikąd pojawił się tutaj i po prostu postanowił mu pomóc. – Ale jak się nazywa twój przyjaciel? W tej okolicy mieszkają raczej znane osoby, więc pewnie będę kojarzył. 

Nieznajomy rozpromienił się na to pytanie, wracając do swojego pierwotnego uśmiechu, który Tomlinson uznał za szczególnie uroczy, tym bardziej, że ten miał śliczne dołeczki. 

– David Jones. Albo raczej szerzej znany jako David Bowie – odparł pewnie, a Tomlinson otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. – Tak, ten piosenkarz. Hunky Dory to pewnie hit, prawda? 

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zszokowany, a mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. 

– Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie wiesz kim jest – prychnął. – Co jak co, ale jeszcze parę miesięcy temu był prawdziwą gwiazdą, nie wierzę, że tak szybko ludzie o nim zapomnieli. Tym bardziej, że ta jego ostatnia płyta jest genialna. 

– Hunky Dory jest z lat siedemdziesiątych – próbował go uświadomić szatyn, zastanawiając się, który  z nich jest bardziej naćpany. 

– Wiem... – zaczął, ale zaciął się na chwilę. – Przepraszam za moje maniery. Jak się nazywasz?

– Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

– Louis – powtórzył wyraźnie, jakby chcąc się zaznajomić z tym nowym imieniem. Następne słowa mówił spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Wiem, z jakich czasów jest ten album. Ba, znam dokładny rok; siedemdziesiąty pierwszy. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się dziwisz, ale...

– Właśnie, siedemdziesiąty pierwszy – powiedział Louis, czując że ma mętlik w głowie. – To naprawdę dziwne. Nie wiem, co ćpałeś, ale serio powinienem chyba zadzwonić po pomoc, bo ci odbija. 

– Chyba nie rozumiem – uznał brunet. – Co dziwnego w tym, że szukam przyjaciela? Nie miałem z nim kontaktu parę miesięcy i po prostu...

– Nie wiem, ale serio robisz się przerażający i mam nadzieję, że to naprawdę tylko żart – przerwał mu Tomlinson, a nieznajomy wyglądał na kompletnie oszołomionego. – Jest dwa tysiące siedemnasty rok. A Bowie nie żyje od roku. 

– To żart, prawda? – zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie. – Bo jeśli tak, to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Muszę go jak najszybciej znaleźć, bo bez niego wszystko się zniszczy, więc proszę, nie utrudniaj mi misji. 

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale naprawdę mamy ten rok – zapewnił go muzyk. – A on rzeczywiście nie żyję i...

– Jesteś jednym z nich, prawda? – wykrzyknął chłopak, próbując się na niego rzucić, ale zaprzestał walki, gdy Louis złapał go mocno za nadgarstek.

– Słuchaj, to ty wkradłeś się na moją posesję! – przypomniał mu Tomlinson, czując że puszczają mu nerwy. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś i jak w ogóle się tutaj dostałeś, więc pewnie jesteś naćpany jakimś świństwem. Wynoś się teraz albo zadzwonię na policję. 

– Louis, ja... – wyjąkał nagle, upadając na kolana, a Louis zaraz przyklęknął przy nim. – Czy naprawdę mnie nie kłamiesz? Proszę, powiedz mi prawdę, ja...

– Nie mam powodów, żeby cię kłamać – szatyn wyciągnął telefon, pokazując mu datę na kalendarzu. – Spójrz, dwunasty stycznia dwa tysiące siedemnastego roku. Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pokazać jeszcze artykuły o jego śmierci. Powiesz mi teraz, kim jesteś?

– Ja-a nie wiem co robić – wyłkał przerażony, chwytając Tomlinsona za dłoń. – Musisz mi pomóc. Teraz ty jesteś jedyną nadzieją dla Ziemi, Louis. 

Louis otworzył usta, ale nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że powinien zadzwonić na policję albo chociaż obudzić Zayna, bo miał na swojej posesji niestabilnego emocjonalnie i pod wpływem narkotyków włamywacza. Jednak, gdy na niego spoglądał i widział, jak ten tuli się dojego nogi, drżąc, ale jednocześnie wyglądając na tak przerażonego, jego sere zaczynało mięknąć. Czuł się, jakby miał do czynienia z małym bezbronnym dzieckiem i nie mógł tak po prostu go zostawić i odejść od problemu. Pomimo wszystkiego złego, co zrobił, Louis wciąż miał w sobie dużo dobra i empatii, dlatego zamiast dzwonienia po jakieś służby mundurowe, pomógł mu wstać. Mężczyzna nie miał jednak siły utrzymywać się o własnych nogach, zachowując się, jakby był na skaju omdlenia. Tomlinson spróbował wciąż go na ręce i rzeczywiście mu się to udało, więc podejrzewał, że pod tym skafandrem jest dość szczupłe ciało. Nieznajomy miał półprzymknięte oczy i w ogóle nie opierał się, gdy Louis wnosił go do domu. Po schodach było mu trochę ciężko, ale dał radę ułożyć go na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym i dopiero wtedy się odezwał:

– Musisz się przespać. Porozmawiamy o tym rano. 

Ω

– Ty chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz – podsumował Zayn, gdy rano przyjaciel opowiedział mu wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy, gdy byli w kuchni, pijąc kawę po śniadaniu. Podczas gdy Malik opierał się o kuchenny blat, Louis siedział przy stoliku. – Nie wierzę w ciebie. On może być niebezpieczny!

– Potrzebował pomocy, nie mogłem go tak po prostu zostawić na swoim trawniku! – bronił się. 

– Mogłeś zadzwonić na pogotowie albo policję – podpowiedział. – Na pewno zabranie nieznajomego ćpuna na noc do domu nie było dobrym pomysłem. 

– Biorę ciebie na noc, a też jesteś ćpunem – odgryzł się Louis. 

– Ale nie nieznajomym ćpunem – odparł, brzmiąc na urażonego. – Ostatni raz daję ci trawkę! Serio, jeszcze nigdy nie miałeś aż takich halucynacji...

– To nie są halucynacje – upierał się przy swoim Tomlinson. – Naprawdę wyszedł z szopy. 

– Loueh, uwierz mi, ludzie nie pojawiają się od tak w czyimś ogrodzie – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, głośno siorbiąc napój. – Poza tym, czy ty w ogóle masz szopę?

– Właśnie w tym problem, że nie wiem, skąd ona się tam wzięła – westchnął szatyn, opierając łokcie na stole, a potem kładąc twarz na otwartych dłoniach. – Moje życie to żart. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? 

– W ogóle, sprawdzałeś, czy ta szopa nadal tam jest? – zastanowił się Zayn, a on pokręcił głową. – To na co czekasz? 

– A co to da? – powątpiewał. – Jej obecność nie zmieni faktu, że u góry właśnie śpi jakiś obcy mężczyzna. 

– Może i nie, ale przynajmniej zobaczymy, w jakim stopniu jesteś pojebany – wzruszył ramionami Malik, odkładając kubek i idąc w stronę drzwi tarasowych. Tomlinson niezbyt chętnie podążył za nim, wciąż popijając swoją kawę, gdy wychodzili do ogrodu. Ku zdziwieniu ich obu, stała tam szopa, taka sama, jaką zapamiętał Louis wczorajszej nocy. Ciemnowłosy wyglądał na bardziej zszokowanego i podszedł do niej, dotykając drewnianych drzwi niepewnie. – Cholera jasna. Jestem pewien, że wczoraj jej tutaj nie było. 

– Dlatego, że ten koleś musiał ją jakoś tutaj przywieść – uznał Louis, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. To spostrzeżenie rzeczywiście wydawało się bezsensowne, bo szopa była na tyle duża, że istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że mogła pojawić się tej nocy. Tomlinson oparł się o jedną ze ścian, wdychając. 

– Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się właśnie odwala – stwierdził Zayn, próbując otworzyć drzwi, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Szatyn nie był jednak pewien, czy przybysz zamykał je wczoraj czy może same się zatrzasnęły, ale żaden z nich nie miał do nich klucza. – Serio, Tommo, jeśli to jakiś twój żart to obiecuję ci, że ci wpierdolę. 

– To nie jest żart, ja sam nie wiem, co tutaj się dzieje – jęknął Louis, uderzając głową o drewno. – Mam szczerą nadzieję, że to mi się śni, bo nie wiem, co zrobimy, gdy on się obudzi. 

– Co jeśli nas zabije? Czy myślisz, że powinniśmy zadzwonić na policję? – zaproponował Malik.

– Mówisz, jak Liam – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson. – Nie chcę, żeby miał problemy. Wydaję się być naprawdę nieszkodliwy. Poza tym, trudno będzie wyjaśnić, jak się tutaj znalazł. Panie władzo, chciałbym zgłosić, że przybył do mnie w szopie jakiś słodki nieznajomy i zaprosiłem go do swojego mieszkania.

– Rany, mogłem się domyślić, że ci się spodobał – zaśmiał się pod nosem Zayn, kiedy kierowali się już do środka. – Niech zgadnę, liczyłeś, że uda ci się zaliczyć?

– Przestań, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem – zapewnił go Louis. – Po prostu się martwiłem, bo wyglądał na zagubionego i... nieważne. Powiedz mi lepiej, co teraz zrobimy. 

– Myślę, że wiesz, do kogo powinieneś zadzwonić – stwierdził. Tomlinson wiedział, kogo miał na myśli i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to był odpowiedzialny pomysł, to nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie poznania nieznajomego bez zbędnych świadków. Na szczęście nie musiał długo walczyć z namawiającym go wzrokiem Zayna, bo telefon przyjaciela zadzwonił. – Słucham? Em, właściwe nic... teraz? Nie możemy... okej. Będę.

Rozłączył się, wzdychając. 

– Gigi? – upewnił się Louis, a brunet zamruczał w potwierdzeniu. 

– Wyjeżdża dzisiaj do Nowego Jorku, a musi wstawić nowe zdjęcie na instagrama ze mną. Ma szczęście, że rzeczywiście dopiero co wstałem z łóżka i będę wiarygodny – wyjaśnił, szybko zgarniając swoje rzeczy i ubierając spodnie dresowe Louisa, nie przejmując się spytaniem o głowę. – Nie zapomnij zadzwonić, okej? 

– Jasne – skłamał, gdy odprowadzał go do drzwi. – Baw się dobrze. 

– A ty na siebie uważaj – poradził mu Zayn, machając przed nim palcem. – Pamiętaj, że ludzie z ładną twarzą też mogą być niebezpieczni. 

Tomlinson tylko przewrócił oczami, zamykając za przyjacielem. Wracał spokojnym krokiem do salonu, gdy nagle stanął jak wryty, zdzwiony tym, co zastał. Na schodach stał jego nieproszony gość i właściwie nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że był całkiem nagi. Skarcił się za to w głowie, ale nie mógł zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku. Mężczyzna był po prostu niesamowicie atrakcyjny i jeśli Louis wcześniej nie wiedział, jak wygląda jego typ, to właśnie tak. Przybysz był wysoki, prawdopodobnie wyższy od niego, ale miał w swoich ruchach pewną delikatność. Podobnie było z jego budową; mimo zarysu mięśni na rękach i brzuchu, szerokich ramion nie mógł uchodzić za bardzo męskiego, bo z jakiegoś powodu wyczuwana była u niego również taka kobieca natura. Może to sposób chodzenia, który charakteryzowało poruszanie biodrami albo silne, ale zaokrąglone uda, jednak jedno było pewne; był niesamowicie seksowny i tutaj nawet nie chodziło o jego nagość, a raczej o pewność siebie i atrakcyjność płynącą z wnętrza.

Starał się nie patrzeć na niego w tak oczywisty sposób, ale szybko zlustrował jego ciało, podziwiając długie nogi i ogólną smukłość. Jego skóra zdawała się być niesamowicie gładka, a do tego jej bladość dodawała wrażenia nieskazitelności. Zauważył też, że włosy mężczyzny sięgają gdzieś do ramion i są mocno kręcone, co jednocześnie było specyficzne, ale też pasowało do ogólnego zarysu postaci, jaką Louis zdążył wytworzyć sobie w głowie.

– Jesteś nagi – wyjąkał szatyn, dopiero teraz patrząc się w inną stronę.  

– Tak, przecież nie mógłbym chhodzić w moim skafandrze, a ubrania pod tym były całe przepocone – powiadomił go, schodząc całkowicie ze schodów, żeby stanąć naprzeciw Tomlinsona.  

– Czy-y mógłbyś się jakoś zakryć? – wyjąkał, szybko podbiegając w stronę kanapy i rzucając w jego stronę poduszkę. – Zaraz dam ci jakieś ubrania...

– Wow, widzę, że niewiele się zmieniło od mojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj – stwierdził, siadając na fotelu i zakładając nogę na nogę dopiero teraz Tomlinson odważył się na niego spojrzeć  po raz kolejny. – Ziemianie wciąż wstydzą się nagości?

– A ty wciąż jesteś naćpany? – oskarżył go Louis. 

– Nie jestem naćpany – uznał, śmiejąc się cicho. Miał naprawdę ładny, dźwięczny śmiech i szatyn na raz poczuł się nim rozczulony. Zorientował się, że mężczyzna w pewnym sensie go pociąga i od razu przypomniał obie ostrzegawcze słowa przyjaciela. Jak zawsze jednak postanowił je zignorować. – Przepraszam, zapomniałem z przejęcia o swoich manierach. Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać i cieszę się, że wszyscy postanowiłeś mi pomóc. Przepraszam cię Louis za moją wczorajszą reakcje, ale byłem w szoku po locie i nie musiałem się wyspać, żeby to wszystko do mnie dotarło. Dzisiaj sprawdziłem, kim dokładnie jesteś. Wiem też...

– Zaraz, zaraz – zatrzymał jego potok słów Louis. – Nie mówiłem, że zgodzę się w czymkolwiek pomóc. Nie znam cię i po prostu nie chciałem cię zostawić tam samego ani dzwonić na policję. Myślę, że jednak teraz powinieneś już pójść. Mogę dać ci jakiejś ubrania. 

– Louis, ty nic nie rozumiesz – odparł, marszcząc brwi. – Jesteś jedyną nadzieją dla Ziemi. 

– A ty jesteś jeszcze naćpany, koleś – prychnął szatyn, wstając. – Serio, przyniosę ci ubrania i zamówię taksówkę. Pamiętasz gdzie mieszkasz?

– Lou, proszę, nie możesz mnie wyrzucić – powiedział stanowczo, a on miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie z powodu tego skrótu jego imienia. – Błagam, zrozum, że cały twój gatunek jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie wiem nawet, jak się nazywasz – uznał Louis, kręcąc głową. 

– Nie mam imienia – stwierdził. – Znaczy, w pewnym sensie mam. Ale na mojej planecie rozumienie słowa imię jest całkiem inne niż na Ziemi. 

– To przestaje być zabawne – odezwał się Tomlinson, sięgając po telefon. –  Nie mam już siły...

– Louis, proszę cię, nie rób tego – wyjąkał mężczyzna, bez skrępowania wstając, żeby podjeść do niego. Szatyn tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku, ale skupił się na jego oczach. Były tak pięknie zielone i wydawały się błyszczeć tak samo jak poprzedniej nocy.  – Jeśli nie zaczniemy od zaraz to świat...

– Tak, mówiłeś już – przewrócił oczami. – Ale nie wytłumaczyłeś o co chodzi, kim jesteś, skąd się tu wziąłeś. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaufa ci od tak. 

– David zaufał – dodał brunet.

– Skończ już o nim mówić – podniósł głos muzyk. – On nie żyje od roku, a ty chyba myślami wciąż jesteś w latach siedemdziesiątych. Nie mam pojęcia, co wczoraj brałeś, ale...

– David nazywał mnie Ziggym  – przerwał mu, uśmiechając się w nieco nostalgiczny sposób. – Gdy pojawiłem się na Ziemi w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym roku, prosząc go o pomoc też zdziwił się, że nie mam imienia, więc postanowił mnie sam nazywać. Ziggy Stardust według niego brzmiało jak gwiazda rocka. 

Louis przełknął ślinę, czując jak przeszły go ciarki. Miał wrażenie, że skądś kojarzy tę nazwę, chociaż nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Do tego wszystkiego przybysz wydawał się być tak przekonany, że to, co mówił to prawda, że on sam powoli zaczynał w to wierzyć. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął, podejrzewając, że to zwykła manipulacja. 

– Uwierzył ci od razu, że jesteś kosmitą? – powątpiewał. 

– Nie, najpierw mu pokazałem mój statek  – powiedział, jakby to było coś całkiem oczywistego. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, a wtedy tamten się uśmiechnął. – Chcesz go zobaczyć? 

– Czy twój statek to ta szopa, która stoi w moim ogrodzie? – upewnił się Louis, a mężczyzna entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. – Chyba nie wierzysz, że tak po prostu wejdę z jakimś obcym nagim kolesiem do dziwnej szopy, którą ten nazywa własnym statkiem kosmicznym? 

– Myślę, że właśnie to zrobisz, Lou – oparł, w nieco zalotny sposób, co było dość hipnotyzujące. – Ale jeśli ubranie się pomoże ci mi zaufać, o to mogę się poświęcić. 

– Ja-a – podjął wątek Tomlinson. – Pójdę po jakieś rzeczy. A ty możesz w tym czasie wziąć prysznic.


	2. Five Years

Gdy parę minut później obaj stali już w ogrodzie przed starą szopą, przybysz wyglądał już nieco inaczej. Miał na sobie koszulkę Louisa, która była nieco przyciasna na piersiach, ale sprawiała, że jego wystające sutki odznaczały się jeszcze bardziej. Tomlinson poważnie zastanowił się, czy jest mu zimno, a może to po prostu jego przypadłość, jednak nie zamierzał za bardzo o to wypytywać, bo mogłoby to być uznane za niegrzeczne. Oprócz tego mężczyzna pożyczył mu spodnie dresowe, które niestety sprawiały, że długie i zgrabne nogi zostały mocno zakryte, ale szatyn wolał nie sprawdzać, czy temu udałoby się zmieścić w jakiejś jego jeansy.

Jednak to, co najbardziej przykuło uwagę Louisa były długie włosy, które po umyciu okazały się być cudownie kręcone i puszyste. Walczył z chęcią wtopienia w nich palców, bo miał wrażenie, że to by była jedna z najlepszych chwil jego życia. Postanowił jednak zachować pewien dystans, bo w końcu mężczyzna był dla niego nieznajomym, a poza tym, nie powinien za bardzo się spoufalać. Chociaż czy nie zrobił już tego, przyjmując go na noc i pozwalając zostać?

– Jesteś gotowy, Louis? – spytał podekscytowany chłopak.

– Zawsze chciałem z kimś wejść do szopy – prychnął żartobliwie, ale ten chyba nie zrozumiał sarkazmu, bo zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie jest zwykła szopa – wymamrotał tylko i otworzył drzwi.

Na początek Louis zdziwił się, że zrobił to bez żadnego problemu, bo w końcu on i Zayn próbowali dostać się do niego z marnym skutkiem. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że nieznajomy wcale nie żartował i nagle fakt otworzenia tej szopy zszedł na dalszy plan.

Wnętrze było ogromne. Podczas gdy budynek z zewnątrz wydawał się z trudem pomieścić więcej niż dwie osoby, środek swoją wielkością przewyższał cały salon Tomlinsona. Miejsce wyglądało rzeczywiście jak statek kosmiczny, na środku znajdowało się coś w rodzaju tablicy rozdzielczej z mnóstwem przycisków i danych liczbowych, co świadczyło, że stąd wszystko jest kontrolowane. Do tego dochodził jeszcze sposób urządzenia – przeważała biel i niebieskie światła. Louis zauważył również parę białych skórzanych foteli i coś w rodzaju okna, które teraz wydawało się być przykryte czarną płachtą, bo nie przechodziło przez nie nic.

– Wow, to – podjął wątek Louis – tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Jest większe w środku – wyjaśnił, głupkowato się uśmiechając. 

– Zauważyłem – zgodził się Tomlinson, przechadzając się powoli po wnętrzu, obserwując wszystko dokładnie. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nie dociera do niego to wszystko, bo zdecydowanie reagował zbyt spokojnie. Przecież normalny człowiek powinien już panikować, dzwonić po pomoc czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, co świadczyłoby, że wizyta kosmity w swoim ogrodzie nie jest czymś zwyczajnym. Louis jednak wcale nie czuł żadnego niepokoju. Wręcz przeciwnie, wizyta tego nieznajomego sprawiła, że czuł opanowanie jakiego nie zaznał w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat. W całej tej swojej absurdalności wszystko wydawało się być odpowiednie.

– Chodziło mi, o to, że powinieneś to powiedzieć – zaczął mężczyzna, ale machnął ręką. – Nieważne. W każdym razie, chciałem cię przeprosić. Wiem, że zaczęliśmy nasza znajomość źle i nie powinienem był od razu czegoś od ciebie oczekiwać. Mam nadzieję, że teraz mi wierzysz i mogę ci wyjaśnić, co tutaj właściwie robię. 

– Jeszcze jedno – odezwał się Tomlinson, zostawiając na chwilę obserwowanie części statku i skupiając się na jego właścicielu, którego twarz wyrażała teraz głęboką konsternację. – Dlaczego to wygląda jak szopa z zewnątrz?

– Powierzchnia zewnętrza dopasowuje się automatycznie do otoczenia – wyjaśnił. – Dzięki temu, gdy gdzieś ląduję ludzie nie zwracają aż takiej uwagi na statek. Często nawet nie potrafią sobie przypomnieć, czy dana rzecz nie stała tutaj od zawsze, więc dzięki temu nie wzbudzam paniki. 

– To wyjaśnia, czemu ta szopa aż tak mnie nie zdziwiła – wymamrotał Louis, a kosmita kiwnął głową.

– Coś jeszcze? – upewnił się. 

– Może to dziwne, ale wolałbym nie mówić na ciebie Ziggy –wypalił nagle Tomlinson.

– Dlaczego? – spytał, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było żadnego oburzenia, a raczej realną ciekawość.

– Czuję się niekomfortowo, bo Bowie nagrał album – wymamrotał, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon, żeby wpisać w wyszukiwarkę odpowiednie hasło i upewnić się co do tytułu. – Wiem, że to może być przypadek, ale po prostu gdy słyszę Ziggy Stardust to kojarzy mi się z okładką Aladdin Sane, bo ma am taki nieco kosmiczny wizerunek i...

– Mogę zobaczyć? – poprosił mężczyzna, a Louis kiwnął głową, podając mu komórkę z wyświetlonym na ekranie zdjęciem Davida Bowiego w najbardziej rozpoznawalnej dla niego charakteryzacji; czerwonym piorunie przechodzącym przez twarz, jaskrawo różowymi cieniami i wykonturowanymi różem kościami policzkowymi. Tomlinson zauważył, że brunet na ten widok nieco się spiął i zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś nie tak? – upewnił się, gdy ten długo milczał.

– On... – zaczął, a jego głos drżał, jakby był sekundę przed rozpłakaniem się. Oddał Louisowi komórkę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Szatyn również poczuł zdenerwowanie, bo mężczyzna wydawał się rzeczywiście cierpieć. – Nie wiedziałem, że zrobił dla mnie coś takiego.

– W sensie? – zdziwił się Louis, szukając wytłumaczenia.

– Mam taki sam piorun na moim skafandrze. I miałem go też, gdy poznałem Davida – odparł, tym razem z lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak był nostalgiczny, a jego oczy wciąż ukazywały prawdziwy ból. – To może być przypadek, bo w sumie minęło tyle lat...

– Ten album jest z siedemdziesiątego trzeciego – uświadomił go Tomlinson, zerkając wcześniej na datę wydania. Zauważył, że te słowa sprawiały, że mężczyzna trochę się rozpromienił. – I nie wydaję mi się, że cokolwiek jest przypadkiem, skoro poprzednia płyta nosiła tytuł The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars – odczytał tytuł, zerkając na kosmitę. – Dobra, czyli już znam Ziggy'ego. Kim są więc te Pająki z Marsa?

Szatyn mówił dość żartobliwym tonem, ale przybysz zachował powagę.

– Ja-a zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię – wyjąkał nerwowo, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Ale najpierw, myślę, że nie powinieneś mówić na mnie Ziggy.

– Nie lubisz tego? – zdziwił się, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał szybkie zaprzeczenie ruchem głowy.

– Podoba mi się. I sądzę, że Ziggy Stardust bardzo do mnie pasuje – wyjaśnił. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że David gdzieś to wykorzystał. Nie mogę posługiwać się imieniem, które ludzie już znają, bo to oznacza, że oni też już o nim wiedzą.

– Oni? – powtórzył rozkojarzony Louis.

– Lou, obiecuję ci, że za chwilę ci wszystko wyjaśnię, ale najpierw proszę cię, żebyś nadał mi jakieś imię – powiedział błagalnym tonem. – Nie potrafię żyć na Ziemi będąc bezimiennym i teraz, kiedy nie mogę być już tutaj Ziggym nie mam pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jestem.

– Ja nie wiem jak mogę cię nazwać – wyznał szatyn. – To duża odpowiedzialność! To ma być jakieś popularne czy raczej oryginalne imię? Czy może...

– Pierwsze, co ci przyjdzie do głowy – przerwał mu. – O to w tym chodzi, ma do mnie pasować, więc lepiej dłużej się nad nim nie zastanawiać. David akurat wpadł na coś takiego, ale przyznam, że było z tym dużo kłopotów. Jest zbyt oryginalne. 

– Harry.

– Co? – spytał brunet. – Harry?

– Czyta się tak samo jak hairy, a ty masz naprawdę bujne włosy – wyjaśnił ten wybór Louis, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, gdzie mężczyzna tak dobrze poznał angielski. Zdecydował, że spyta go o to później, bo teraz został zaskoczony przez niego, bo rzucił mu się na szyję, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego wyboru.

– Dziękuję! – krzyknął, gdy odrywał się od Tomlinsona, po czym potworzył wyraźnie, jakby próbował się zapoznać z tym, jak to imię brzmi w jego ustach. – Harry. Zdecydowanie mi się podoba. Jest takie proste, ale zarazem bardzo ładne. Świetny wybór, Lou.

– Aż żałuję, że nie mam dziecka – zażartował. – Od razu wymyśliłbym świetne imię.

– Chciałbyś zostać moim tatą? – zaśmiał się Harry, gdy wychodzili już ze statku i kierowali się do domu.

– Tatusiem – odparł Louis od razu, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad znaczeniem tego słowa. – Znaczy, nie. Nie mów tak do mnie, proszę.

– Okej – zgodził się brunet, wzruszając ramionami. – Tatusiu.

– Harry – upomniał go Tomlinson, nieco zaskoczony jego butnością.

– Droczę się – przewrócił oczami. – W każdym razie, czy masz teraz trochę czasu dla mnie? Chciałbym o wszystkim z tobą porozmawiać.

– Tak – zgodził się od razu. – Zostaniemy na tarasie, dobrze?

Harry jedynie kiwnął głową i obaj zajęli miejsca na huśtawce, w dość bezpiecznej odległości od siebie, tak, że nawet gdy Tomlinson usiadł po turecku żadna z ich części ciał się nie stykała. Szatyn nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle powinien to zrobić, więc czekał aż Harry się odezwie. Ten wydawał się jednak analizować wszystko, patrząc się cały czas na swoje długie palce, umieszczone na kolanach. Louis zastanowił się, czy dopiero teraz przygotowywał swoją mowę czy może teraz jej zapomniał. W końcu jednak usłyszał westchnięcie poprzedzające głęboki głos:

– Wiem, że najpierw powinienem powiedzieć ci coś o sobie – brzmiał na dziwnie smutnego i jakby zawiedzionego, tym co się stało. – I rozumiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale...

– Ufam ci, Harry – zapewnił go Louis, spuszczając jedną nogę na ziemię, żeby przysunąć ciało trochę do przodu i na bardzo krótką chwilę dotknął jego dłoni. Szybko jednak ją zabrał, jakby poparzony, bo nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna dobrze zrozumie jego intencje. Przecież prawdopodobnie został wychowany w całkiem innej kulturze i taki gest mógłby zostać negatywnie odebrany, a poza tym, on sam zorientował się, że właściwie przekroczył już pewną granicę w ich relacji. – Wiem, że się nie znamy, ale, hej, pokazałeś mi swój statek kosmiczny. Nie mam powodów, żeby ci nie ufać.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – Po prostu chciałbym ci najpierw powiedzieć, czemu tutaj jestem i dlaczego akurat ciebie proszę o pomoc. Bo to nie jest przypadek, że wylądowałem w twoim ogrodzie. 

– No więc proszę, Harry, opowiedz mi o wszystkim – odparł zachęcająco, a chłopak spojrzał na nie uważnie. Wciąż jednak wydawał się lekko smutny, chociaż teraz już nieco mniej, jak gdyby poczuł się lepiej po słowach Louisa. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że Harry miał ogromne trudności z powiedzeniem tego, stąd powód jego zwłoki. 

– Ziemi zostało pięć lat, Louis – oznajmił, zachowując należytą powagę, jednak jego głos drżał ze denerwowania. Ton przywodził jednak na myśl to, jak mówią ludzie, którzy są na skraju do płaczu i właśnie w takim stanie wydawał się teraz Harry. – Pięć lat, jeśli nic z tym nie zrobimy. 

– Wow, wiem, że ekolodzy nas straszą, ale jestem pewien, że dawali Ziemi co najmniej kilka tysięcy lat – wtrącił się szatyn, ale drugi mężczyzna zdawał się go ignorować i nic nie odpowiedział. – Dobrze, więc co takiego nam grozi? Strzelam, że nie chodzi o warstwę ozonową, więc może jakaś asteroida ma uderzyć w Ziemię i nasi naukowcy jeszcze jej nie wykryli?

– To coś znacznie gorszego – powiadomił go. – I chciałbym, żebyś wysłuchał mnie najpierw do końca zanim uznasz, że mówię głupoty i mnie wyrzucisz. To wszystko jest naprawdę bardzo ważne. 

– Okej – kiwnął głową. – Jestem gotowy. 

– Na Ziemię po raz kolejny przylecieli przybysze z innej planety – zaczął Harry. – To znaczy, pewne rasy robią to dość regularnie, bo współpracują z waszym rządem jeśli chodzi o niektóre surowce naturalne. W każdym razie...

– Czekaj, są wśród nas kosmici? – zdziwił Louis. 

– Siedzisz obok jednego z nich i to bardzo nietrafnie tak nas nazywać. Dla mnie ty jesteś kosmitą – odparł mężczyzna, nie wydając się jednak być specjalnie zły. – Ale tak, jak myślałeś, skąd bierzecie tyle dziwnych surowców jak węgiel czy ropa?

– Przecież mamy jeszcze mnóstwo złóż – zmarszczył brwi Tomlinson, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho. 

– Mieliście, przecież wszelkie takie złoża nie są niewyczerpalne – wyjaśnił. – Ale wracając do twojego pytania, tak, są u was przybysze z innych planet i to całe mnóstwo. W latach siedemdziesiątych często część przyjeżdżała tylko po to, żeby osiąść tutaj podczas pobierania energii ze Słońca. Proces ten trwał zaledwie kilka dni, więc często przez ten czas żyli wśród ludzi, najczęściej w USA, bo tamtejszy rząd wie o wszystkim i z łatwością przyznaje im obywatelstwo, żeby mogli bez problemu żyć na Ziemi udając ludzi. Później odsyłali samą energię na statkach, a sami osiedlali się tutaj na stałe, bo naprawdę polubili tę planetę. Znaleźli pracę, najczęściej w nauce lub przemyśle, żeby pomagać w rozwoju ziemskiej technologii, czasami zakładali rodziny i do teraz wiodą całkiem zwyczajne życie. 

– Czekaj, jakie pobieranie energii ze Słońca? – spytał po chwili Louis, który powoli próbował w głowie wiązać fakty. – Czy to jest zagrożeniem?

– Nie, to całkowicie bezpieczny proces – zapewnił go. – Gwiazda naszego układu jest starsza, więc energia od niej pobierana mniej wydajna. A Słońce nie jest własnością Ziemi, ale mimo to nawiązaliśmy kontakt z waszym rządem, żeby upewnić się, że nie mają nic przeciwko. Wasza technologia nie jest jeszcze na tyle zaawansowana, żeby to robić, więc nikogo nie krzywdzimy. W zamian jednak dajemy wam nasze, niepotrzebne już, surowce. To po prostu bardzo uczciwy układ. 

– Załóżmy, że rozumiem – westchnął Tomlinson. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Ziemi zostało pięć lat. 

– Chodzi po prostu o to, że część osób z mojej planety, która zamieszkała na Ziemi nie ma do końca pokojowych zamiarów – kontynuował Harry, wyglądając na zawiedzionego swoją rasą. – Na ogół są to pojedyncze jednostki, które dość szybko są eliminowane, ale czasami, tak jak teraz, okazuje się, że powstaje pewien gang. Ich celem jest zajęcie Ziemi i zrobienie z niej czegoś w rodzaju nowego państwa, a z Ziemian swoich niewolników. Chcą to zrobić poprzez odcięcie planety od zasobów naturalnych i sprawienie, że będziecie całkowicie od nas zależni. 

– Okej, to brzmi sensownie – uznał Louis. – Znaczy, zawsze znajdzie się część osób, które chcą więcej niż jest im oferowane. Rząd nie poradzi sobie sam?

– Najczęściej radzi sobie z takimi gangami, jednak kiedyś już pojawił się podobny na Ziemi i stanowi znacznie większy problem niż pozostałe – zaczął Harry. – David nazwał je Pająkami z Marsa i chociaż wcale stamtąd nie pochodzą, to taka potoczna nazwa przyjęła się ogólnie. Chodzi po prostu o to, że członkowie nie są do końca, jak to określasz, kosmitami, bo mieszkają na Ziemi od urodzenia i jedynie co najmniej jeden z rodziców nie jest stąd. Dlatego też nie można ich tak po prostu wyeliminować, bo są prawnie Ziemianami. I tutaj właśnie wchodzę ja.

– Ale w takim razie kim takim jesteś i co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – dopytywał się Tomlinson. 

– Największym problemem w tym wszystkim jest jednak to, że nie mamy pojęcia, kto może należeć do tego gangu, a co najważniejsze, kto nim dowodzi – kontynuował, ignorując jego pytanie. – Bo to może być dosłownie każdy. Począwszy od niepozornego pracownika banku, poprzez popową piosenkarkę, a kończąc na największym udziałowcu w akcjach dotyczących wydobywania ropy naftowej. A my właśnie najbardziej boimy się, że może to być ktoś wpływowy i jego zniknięcie spowoduje poważne kłopoty. Tym bardziej, że odesłać na naszą planetę trzeba będzie jego najbliższych współpracowników. 

– I tym właśnie się zajmujesz? – szatyn sięgnął po prawie pustą paczkę papierosów, którą miał w kieszeni i zaoferował mężczyźnie. Ten pokręcił jedynie głową, więc sam zapalił jednego, zaciągając się głęboko dymem. Był wręcz zdziwiony, że wytrzymał bez tego tak długo, bo w końcu cały czas czuł zdenerwowanie. – Znajdujesz tych ludzi? 

– Nie do końca – przyznał Harry. – Znaczy, nie mogę sam wyszukiwać tych ludzi, bo jako zwykły Ziemianin, za jakiego teraz się podaję, nie mam żadnej możliwości do dotarcia do nich. Nawet jeśli będę miał pewne podejrzenia, kto mógłby należeć do gangu, to problematyczne byłoby sprawdzenie tego, bo to prawdopodobnie ktoś sławny. Przynajmniej tak było ostatnio, w końcu lepiej manipuluje się ludźmi, gdy jest się gwiazdą rocka. 

– Czekaj, ostatnio była to gwiazda rocka? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Em, nie wiem czy kojarzysz Duane'a Allmana czy Jima Morrisona, ale...

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – prychnął. – Przecież Morrison przedawkował, a nie zniknął. 

– A Allman zginął w wypadku, obaj w siedemdziesiątym pierwszym – sprecyzował Harry. – Z tym, że żaden z nich nie zginął, przynajmniej nie na Ziemi. Musieliśmy upozorować ich śmierć, żeby nic nie wydawało się podejrzane.

– Rany – westchnął tylko, kręcąc głową. – Ale dobra, jak do nich dotarłeś? Przecież byli bardzo sławni. 

– Wtedy właśnie miałem Davida – wytłumaczył, a na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek. – Baza na mojej planecie wybrała go, bo w tamtym okresie wydawał trzeci album i był już całkiem popularny. Do tego był na pewno człowiekiem, więc nie należał go gangu. Jemu podobnie jak teraz tobie wyjaśniłem sytuację, a on zgodził się mi pomóc. 

– W jaki sposób? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson.

– Pomógł mi wbić się w swoje towarzystwo, dzięki czemu poznałem dużo znanych osób i mogłem ich sprawdzać – powiedział Harry. – Ja w zamian pisałem mu teksty piosenek, które potem, z tego co wiem, miał wykorzystać w Hunky Dory. Oczywiście byłem ghostwriterem*, bo nie chciałem w żaden sposób zradzać swojej tożsamości. Cóż, tym bardziej dlatego, że jej nie miałem, bo nikt się nie przejmował brakiem aktu urodzenia i jedynie David przedstawiał mnie jako Ziggy. 

– Czyli ja również miałbym to zrobić? – upewnił się Louis. – Właśnie dlatego mnie wybrałeś?

– To nie ja cię wybrałem, to mój statek zmienił początkowe miejsce lądowania na twój ogród – zaprzeczył brunet, kręcąc głową. – Ja miałem odnaleźć Davida, licząc że ten po raz kolejny mi pomoże. Jednak coś stało się po drodze i wylądowałem o czterdzieści pięć lat za późno. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, bo wszelkie pętle czasu odpadają, ale coś musiało się stać, bo od mojego ostatniego spotkania z Davidem minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy i...

– A nie pomyślałeś, że na twojej planecie czas mija inaczej? – zastanowił się Tomlinson. – Znaczy, ja totalnie się na tym nie znam, ale kilka miesięcy dla ciebie mogłoby oznaczać lata dla nas. 

– To... ja naprawdę nie wiem – pokręcił głową. –Nie wydaję mi się jednak to możliwe, bo ludzie z łatwością się przemieszczali między tymi planetami. No cóż, przynajmniej tak było w latach siedemdziesiątych, potem na jakiś czas wstrzymano podróże, ale... nie wiem, naprawdę. 

 

Louis poczuł, że atmosfera robi się napięta, więc zaciągnął się jeszcze papierosem, trzymając go między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym, bo powoli ogień docierał do filtra. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat statek Harry'ego zmienił miejsce lądowanie i czy to rzeczywiście było przypadkowe. Przecież to była bardzo zaawansowana technologia, nie mogła chyba od tak się zmienić położenia. Jednocześnie wierzył chłopakowi, że on tego nie zmienił, bo przecież był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby uznać to za celowe. 

Zgasił papierosa na popielniczce na stoliku i się odezwał: 

– Okej, nieważne, jakim cudem padło akurat na mnie. Powiedz mi tylko, co tak naprawdę miałbym zrobić?

– Pomóc mi zostać gwiazdą rocka – odparł z powagą Harry. – Najlepiej, jak najszybciej, bo nie mamy dużo czasu. Sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza niż ostatnio i wiem, że muszę działać bardziej intensywnie i sam stać się kimś znanym, żeby lepiej działać. Potem razem moglibyśmy sprawdzać tych wszystkich ludzi. 

– H, to brzmi naprawdę świetnie, ale nie dasz rady być gwiazdą rocka w dzisiejszych czasach, tym bardziej w krótkim czasie – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do niego współczująco. – Rock'n'roll zginął. Teraz są inne rodzaje muzyki, które królują...

– Nie rozumiesz, Lou, ja muszę zostać gwiazdą rocka – oznajmił pewnie. – Nie mogę być nikim innym, bo rock'n'roll to jedyny rodzaj muzyki, który znam tak dobrze i nie czuję, że chcę nauczyć się czegoś innego. Poza tym, to były mój hołd dla Davida. On na to zasługuje. 

– Dobrze, ale ja ci na w tym nie pomogę – stwierdził Louis ze wzruszeniem ramion. Z jakiegoś powodu wspominanie o tamtym mężczyźnie go denerwowało, więc odpalił jeszcze jednego papierosa. – Mój zespół jest na przerwie, a ja mam wiele ważniejszych spraw niż zajmowanie się kimś, kto kompletnie nie ma przyszłości w muzyce. To nie uda się w ten sposób. Przykro mi. 

– Louis, to się nie może nie udać – uznał Harry, wyglądając na pewnego swoich słów. – Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Bez tego wszystkiego na Ziemi już za parę miesięcy rozpocznie się totalny chaos. Ludzie zostaną bez prądu, ogrzewania i zaczną się wszechobecne walki o każdą, nawet najbardziej błahą rzecz. Może ty jako bogaty celebryta sobie poradzisz, ale...

– Czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś, o co mnie prosisz? – przerwał mu Louis. – Jakim cudem ja mam walczyć z jakimś dziwnymi kosmitami? Poza tym, nie mogę tak po prostu zacząć się cały czas pokazywać w towarzystwie jakiegoś obcego mężczyzny. 

– Nikt nie każe ci z nimi walczyć – powiedział szybko. – I dlaczego nie możesz? 

– Mam dość trudną sytuację i przyjaźń z atrakcyjnym młodym chłopakiem wcale by nie pomogła – odparł zdawkowo, czując zażenowanie na myśl, że tak bardzo musi ukrywać swoja orientację. – Ale nie zostawię cię... znaczy Ziemi samej. Mam paru znajomych, którzy będą gotowi ci pomóc. Są nawet popularniejsi ode mnie, więc będziesz miał lepszy start. 

– Nie chcę innych ludzi, to ty jesteś moim człowiekiem – odparł stanowczo Harry. – Mój statek cię wybrał i do tego zaakceptował od razu, bo nie włączył się żaden alarm gdy wszedłeś do niego jako pierwszy. To nie zdarzyło się jeszcze nigdy. 

– Czy ty opierasz swoje opinie na podstawie jakiejś maszyny? – prychnął. 

– Ona nie jest tylko maszyną – powiadomił go. – Jest statkiem kosmicznym, ale posiada własny rozum i świadomość, przez co może się wydawać żywym organizmem, który sam decyduje o tym, kogo akceptuje, a kogo nie. Oczywiście, często zdaje się na moją opinię, ale z tobą było inaczej. Ona jako pierwsza uznała, że jesteś godnym zaufania człowiekiem. 

– I skąd w ogóle wiesz, że jestem człowiekiem? – dopytał szatyn, czując i tak, że powoli zaczyna się łamać. – Przecież obaj wyglądamy jak ludzie, równie dobrze mógłbym być kosmitą. 

– Twoje serce – wyszeptał chłopak, unosząc dłoń i kładąc ją na lewej piersi Louisa. Tomlinson od razu poczuł dziwne dreszcze i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego taki prosty dotyk tak na niego działa. Zaraz jednak opadło wszelkie zdenerwowanie i na jego miejsce przyszedł niesamowity spokój. Jego serce natomiast coraz szybciej biło, mimo że wydawało się, że czuł błogość. Harry wziął swoją rękę i od razu chwycił nadgarstek szatyna, kierując go na swoją własną klatkę piersiową. Louis położył na niej otwartą dłoń i od razu poczuł bicie. Brunet jednak skierował także drugą rękę na siebie, tym razem bardziej po prawej stronie. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Tomlinson stamtąd również wyczuł to samo. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z zakłopotaniem. – To jedyna różnica. Ja mam dwa serca. 

Louis był oszołomiony i chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie wszystkiego. Dopiero wtedy powoli opuścił swoje ręce, kładąc je na własnych kolanach. 

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – przyznał. 

– Na temat moich dwóch serc? – dopytał się Harry. – Spokojnie, nie zakochuję się podwójnie. To tylko do pompowania krwi. 

– Chodziło mi raczej o całą tę sprawę, ale dzięki za informację – odparł żartobliwie. – Po prostu, czy możemy się umówić, że dasz mi jeszcze kilka godzin? Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. 

– Tak, oczywiście – zgodził się od razu. – Czy mam cię zostawić samego? Mogę iść na miasto. 

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko Tomlinson, czując strach na samą myśl, że Harry mógłby zostać sam w Los Angeles. – Zostań u mnie. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu, w lodówce powinny być jeszcze jakieś gotowe dania, więc jeśli chciałbyć...

– Dziękuję. 

– Po prostu wrócę wieczorem, dobrze? – upewnił się, a brunet kiwnął głową, gdy Louis wstawał z huśtawki. – Czekaj na mnie, proszę. 

– Uważaj na siebie – usłyszał tylko za sobą, gdy kierował się już do domu, żeby wziąć jeszcze parę rzeczy i móc wyjść na naprawdę długi spacer. 

Ω

Louis szedł bardzo długo przez ulice Los Angeles, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak słońce w piękny sposób przebijało się przez wysokie palmy, które dawały trochę cienia. Myślał o tym, że być może już za parę miesięcy nie będzie tyle zieleni, bo jej utrzymanie będzie zbyt nieopłacalne i środki finansowe będą przeznaczane raczej na plantacje niż estetyczne rośliny. 

Pięć lat. 

Przeszedł obok jakiejś kobiety, która trzymała za rękę małego chłopca. Zastanowił się od razu nad tym, jak zniosą to dzieci. Czy będą rozumiały, dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje? Właściwie nie wiedział też, czy w ogóle takie informacje o powodzie zostaną podane do opinii publicznej. Czy może pewnego dnia po prostu w wiadomościach zobaczymy zapłakanego prezentera, który powie, że zostało nam tylko pięć lat?

Pięć lat na płakanie. 

Tomlinson teraz starał się zapamiętywać każdy szczegół, jaki mijał. Skupiał się na każdym samochodzie, kwiatku, osobie czy budynku. Rozmyślał nad swoimi ulubionymi rzeczami, z których będzie musiał zrezygnować z powodu kończących się zasobów ziemskich. To wszystko wydawało się tak nierealne, bo jest przyzwyczajony do życia z telefonem, Internetem i tą całą elektroniką. Nie był pewien, czy dałby radę z tego zrezygnować, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał, tak jak wszyscy ludzie. 

Pięć lat, cóż za niespodzianka. 

Nagle zaczął myśleć o wszystkich ludziach, nie tylko tych bliskich czy o fanach, ale po prostu o tych wokół. Mijał ich w końcu wielu każdego dnia i nigdy nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Doszedł do wniosku, że niezależnie do tego, czy to ludzie mający znaczenie czy ktoś kompletnie nieznany, obojętny był dla niego wygląd czy pozycja społeczna. Nigdy po prostu nie sądził, że będzie potrzebował tylu ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że nawet tęskniły za Eleanor, bo w pewnym sensie w końcu ją kochał. Nie był pewien jak, na pewno nie była to miłość romantyczna, ale dziewczyna była dla niego bardzo ważna. 

Pięć lat i to wszystko tak boli. 

Louis szedł przez bardzo długi czas, aż w końcu słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Wciąż jednak nie musiał jeszcze wracać do domu, więc szedł dalej, rozmyślając teraz nad tym, co robi Harry i dlaczego pojawił się w jego życiu. Teraz to wszystko wydawało się być dziwnym snem, ale jednocześnie był pewien, że widział i rozmawiał z tym dziwnym mężczyzną. Nie rozumiał jednak powodu dla którego był jego człowiekiem. To mógł być kompletny przypadek, że wylądował w jego ogrodzie, ale Tomlinson jakoś nie potrafił tego do siebie dopuścić. Wydawało mu się, że stoi za tym jakaś większa siła i naprawdę nie powinien w ogóle się zastanawiać, czy się zgodzić mu pomóc tylko zrobić to od razu. Harry i jego statek kosmiczny ze wszystkich siedmiu miliardów ludzi na świecie wybrali jego i to wystarczający argument, żeby po prostu rzucić wszystko, co aktualnie robi w życiu i iść ratować świat. Nigdy nie myślał, że w takiej sytuacji to on będzie właśnie tą osobą. Raczej Liam z jego znajomych wydawał się być typem, który w ostatnich miesiącach Ziemi zrobi wszystko, żeby pomagać innym i spróbować być przydatnym. On raczej wolałby wykorzystać ten czas w stu procentach egoistycznie, podomykać pewne sprawy i pożegnać się z ludźmi. Teraz jednak będzie musiał stać się kimś całkiem innym, heroiczną wersją siebie i spróbować czegoś praktycznie niemożliwego; stworzyć gwiazdę rocka. 

Pięć lat, to nie wszystko, co nam zostało.

Złapał taksówkę i wsiadł do niej, nie chcąc już tracić więcej czasu. Musiał jak najszybciej powiedzieć o wszystkim Harry'emu, bo nawet zdążył wpaść na pewien pomysł. Spoglądał przez okno i nagle uderzyła go myśl, że czuje się niczym aktor. Jakby wraz z pojawieniem się tego mężczyzny jego życie nagle stało się bardziej filmowe. Ponieważ jak inaczej nazwać całą tę sytuacje, bez używania negatywnych przymiotników? Może i kompletnie go nie znał, ale z jakiegoś powodu niesamowicie mu ufał. Miał wrażenie, że czuł między nimi jakąś więź. Nie chodziło oczywiście o nic romantycznego, w końcu Louis miał dziewczynę i zdecydowany brak chęci na romanse, które mogłoby popsuć opinie o nim, ale mimo to był pewien, że Harry będzie kimś ważnym dla niego. Chociażby z tego powodu, że wyciągnie go trochę z tej rutyny i sprawi, że zrobi coś dobrego dla świata. 

Gdy kierowca zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, zauważył jakąś kawiarnie, gdzie na zewnątrz przy stoliku siedziały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna z nich popijała milkshake'a i z jakiegoś nieznanego dla siebie powodu Louis pomyślał o Harrym. Miał wrażenie, że ten napój, pity przez długą i kolorową rurkę doskonale do niego pasuje. Automatycznie w swojej głowie do tego obrazu dodał siebie, spoglądającego na chłopaka z uśmiechem. Jednak gdy tylko złapał się na tych myślach, szybko je odgonił, czując że przesadza i przekracza pewną granicę. Tomlinson często miał tak, że na początku za bardzo idealizował wszelkie znajomości, a w tym wypadku nawet nie znał dobrze Harry'ego. Ten mógł być całkiem inną osobą niż się wydawał i chociaż intuicja Louisa podpowiadała mu, że wcale tak nie jest i mężczyzna naturalne jest po prostu miły i słodki, to kierując się zdrowym rozsądkiem nie powinien tak o tym myśleć. Najpierw przecież będzie musiał wyjaśnić wszystko przyjaciołom, a miał wrażenie, że trudno im będzie uwierzyć w to, że w jego domu jest jakiś przybysz z obcej planety. 

Na szczęście kierowca pojechał dalej, zostawiając obraz tamtej kawiarni daleko za nimi.

 

Ω

– Harry, jestem! – zawołał, gdy tylko wszedł do domu i nagle poczuł dziwne uczucie nostalgii, bo naprawdę dawno już nie powiadamiał kogoś o swoim przybyciu w ten sposób. Było w tym coś pięknie rodzinnego i przywodziło na myśl dzieciństwo, więc Louis nie mógł zapobiec tworzącemu się na jego ustach uśmieszkowi. W ten sposób właśnie zobaczył go Harry, który zszedł po schodach. Wyglądał tak samo, jak wtedy gdy go zostawił. Tomlinsona zastanowił się, czy to po prostu od teraz będzie już tak wyglądać; Harry noszący jego ubrania, witający go w jego domu. 

– Hej, Lou – powiedział łagodnie. – Chcesz może coś zjeść? Mogę ci coś ugotować...

– Ja... może później – odparł, nieco zaskoczony tym, że Harry w ogóle umie gotować. Starał się zapamiętać, żeby potem spytać się go o życie na jego planecie, bo naprawdę nic o nim nie wie. – Ale przemyślałem to wszystko. I naprawdę byłem idiotą, że w ogóle musiałem to przemyśleć. 

– Czy to oznacza „tak"? – upewnił się, a Louis pokiwał głową. To było dla bruneta wystraczające, żeby rzucić mu się na szyję. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy ułożył dłonie na jego plecach, czując przyjemne ciepło skóry. Miał wrażenie, że roztapia się pod tym platonicznym dotykiem, bo chyba rzeczywiście musiał potrzebować bliskości skoro nawet taka sprawia mu przyjemność. – Dziękuję.

– Nie masz za co – zapewnił go, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. – Mam nawet pewien pomysł, jak zorganizować to wszystko i zadzwonię do menagera, żeby obgadać szczegóły. Ale najpierw – zatrzymał się, żeby sięgnąć do kredensu i wyciągnąć z niego butelkę wina – masz może ochotę? 

– Oczywiście – zgodził się z zadowoleniem, więc Louis poszedł do kuchni po korkociąg, żeby otworzyć butelkę. 

– Chodź – poprosił, biorąc trunek z jego rąk i szybko wchodząc z nim po schodach. Louis od razu podążył za nim, nie mając pojęcia, co ma w głowie mężczyzna, tym bardziej, że wchodzili do pokoju gościnnego, w którym spał Harry. Brunet poszedł w stronę balkonowych drzwi i otworzył je, spoglądając na Tomlinsona. – To miejsce jest bardzo klimatyczne. 

Usiedli na osobnych krzesłach, które tam były i Louis musiał się zgodzić ze stwierdzeniem mężczyzny. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji być na tym balkonie, bo jedynie czasami wychodził na ten w swojej sypialni, żeby zapalić, ale widok był całkiem inny. U niego było więcej świateł z ulicy, co sprawiało, że miejsce wydawało się mniej prywatne, podczas gdy tutaj jedyne oświetlenie dawało zachodzące już słońce, a wokół było mnóstwo zieleni. 

– Nie wziąłem kieliszków – zorientował się nagle Louis i już chciał wstać, ale Harry go zatrzymał. 

– Możemy pić z butelki – uznał, a Tomlinson nie wiedział nawet, co powinien powiedzieć, bo chłopak powiedział to w całkiem zwyczajny sposób. Wzruszył więc ramionami i gestem pokazał mu, że może skosztować jako pierwszy. Harry wziął duży łyk, po czym oddał mu butelkę. 

– Czuję się znowu jak nastolatek – powiadomił go szatyn od niechcenia, pijąc. 

– Dlaczego? – zaciekawił się brunet i to brzmiało jakby naprawdę był zainteresowany, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł do niego jeszcze większą sympatię. Był pewien, że ten jest typem osoby, którą wszyscy lubią ze względu na to, że tak dużo uwagi im poświęca. 

– Jeszcze będąc w liceum zdarzało mi się iść ze znajomymi gdzieś na wagary, żeby pić tanie wino z gwinta – opowiedział Louis ze śmiechem. – Teraz wiem, że to było nieodpowiedzialne, ale wtedy naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem i kompletnie nie żałuję tych straconych szarych komórek. 

– Często pijesz? – zagadał Harry, a Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – Zdarza się, że tygodniami nie piję, a innym razem praktycznie codziennie. Chyba zależy od tego, jak wiele się dzieje w moim życiu. Jeśli mam wrażenie, że dużo spraw na mnie spada to piję. 

– To chyba lekko niezdrowe – ocenił mężczyzna, ale zaraz się poprawił. – Oczywiście nie oceniam tego pod żadnym względem, bo wiem, że takie rzeczy mogą pomóc, ale nigdy nie na długo. Lepiej znaleźć spokój bez używek, bo tak naprawdę odpowiedź na każde pytanie i rozwiązanie twoich problemów jest w tobie. Musisz po prostu do nich dotrzeć. 

– Ale nie sądzisz, że używki są takim ułatwieniem sobie wszystkiego? – kontemplował Louis. – Bo w pewnym sensie też docierasz do sedna problemu, ale robisz to znacznie szybciej niż gdybyś próbował tego na trzeźwo czy bez narkotyków. 

– Większość narkotyków i alkohol raczej zwęża świadomość, więc to w żadnym stopniu nie pomaga w problemach, a jedynie sprawia, że o nich zapominasz. W życiu nie chodzi jednak o zapomnienie czy odpychanie od siebie uczuć, a raczej o zauważenie ich, poznanie przyczyny i próba zrobienia czegoś, żeby nie tylko poczuć się lepiej, a właśnie żeby było lepiej – odparł Harry. – Dlatego uważam, że nie powinieneś pić, gdy czujesz się źle, bo to okropnie ogranicza. 

– Czyli teraz, jeśli mam dobry humor, to mogę opróżnić tę butelkę? – upewnił się Tomlinson, mówiąc półżartem. 

– Zawsze możesz, przecież nie ja jestem twoim sumieniem czy świadomością – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Przez pewien czas milczeli, spokojnie popijając wino i patrząc się w niebo. Louis miał wrażenie, że od czasu do czasu wzrok Harry'ego padał na niego i zostawał tam przed dłuższą chwilę, ale nie chciał o w żaden sposób speszyć, więc kompletnie nie reagował. – Właściwie, Lou, jak żałosne musi być twoje życie skoro masz dobry humor w dniu, w którym się dowiedziałeś, że Ziemi zostało pięć lat?

– Prawda? – roześmiał się. – Moje życie jest żałosne. A co z twoim?

– Moje to żart – uznał Harry. – Ale ty pierwszy; dlaczego jest żałosne? Czyżbym wcale nie trafił do domu młodego multimilionera, znanego na cały świat muzyka, który jest w szczęśliwym związku z przepiękną modelką Eleanor Calder, z którą zszedł się po dwóch latach przerwy?

– Czytałeś o mnie w internecie? – zaciekawił się Louis.

– Och, tak to się nazywa – pokiwał głową mężczyzna. – Ale tak, wszedłem na Wikipedię. Powiem ci, że życie na Ziemi jest dużo łatwiejsze, odkąd rozwinęliście się pod względem technicznym. Może za jakieś sto lat będziecie mieli wiedzę na poziomie naszych sześcio-latków.

– Cudownie, krytykuj moją rasę dalej – prychnął żartobliwie Tomlinson. – Zobaczymy, kto potem będzie wam użyczał Słońca...

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, Tommo – uciął Harry, a Louis skrzywił się na dźwięk tego pseudonimu. – Przepraszam, wszedłem na jakiegoś bloga ci poświęconego. Było tam dużo ciekawostek, których nie chciałem znać. 

– Na przykład?

– Twoi fani szacują rozmiar twojego penisa – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Fanki – poprawił go.

– Wow, myślałem, że po ponad czterdziestu pięciu latach ludzie choć trochę otworzą swoje umysły na to, że nie każdy jest hetero i zapewne jest mnóstwo nastoletnich chłopców, których interesuje penis Louisa Tomlinsona – powiedział z ironią Harry. – No cóż, jak widać wciąż stoicie w miejscu, ale muszę cię zmartwić, bo twój penis na pewno przyciąga wszystkie płcie. 

– Właśnie o to chodzi – westchnął Louis. – Mojego penisa też przyciągają obie płcie. Znaczy... rany, to źle zabrzmiało. Nie żebym kierował się tylko seksualnością, ale...

– Jesteś biseksualny – pomógł mu mężczyzna. 

– Właściwie nie do końca – podjął wątek. – Bo lubię obie płcie pod względem seksualnym, z tym, że mężczyzn trochę bardziej. No i właściwie nigdy nie byłem w nikim zakochany w taki romantyczny sposób, najczęściej albo wiązałem się z przyjaciółkami i potem było to przyzwyczajenie albo jedynie uprawiałem seks. 

– Czyli nie kochasz tak naprawdę swojej dziewczyny? – upewnił się Harry, a Louis pokiwał głową twierdząco. – Okej. 

Brunet napił się wina i oblizał zaczerwienione od trunku usta. 

– Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? – zdziwił się Tomlinson. – Właśnie powiedziałem ci jedną z największych tajemnic mojego życia, a ty reagujesz zwykłym „okej".

– A co więcej mam ci powiedzieć? – brzmiał na całkowicie rozluźnionego. – Nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać, bo uczucia są czymś całkowicie niezależnym od logiki. U mnie na przykład nikt nie przejmuje się takimi rzeczami, jak orientacje seksualne, bo wiążemy się z kim chcemy i nie musimy tego w żaden sposób nazywać. Wy, Ziemianie, od zawsze podchodziliście do tego inaczej i czuliście jakiś obowiązek przyczepiania sobie etykietek, zamiast po prostu bycia szczęśliwym. A ty waśnie nie jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda?

Louis przez chwilę powstrzymywał się od odpowiedzi, nie wiedząc, jak określić słowami to, co czuł. Harry wydawał się przejrzeć jego uczucia na wskroś i pewnie już dawno wiedział, co odpowie, ale mimo to chciał to usłyszeć.

– Nie jestem pewien, bo czuję, że powinienem być szczęśliwy – zaczął nieco nerwowo, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie otworzył się przed kimś do tego stopnia. – Wiesz, właściwie mam wszystko, czego pragnie większość ludzi, ale wciąż czuję się cholernie samotny. Niby mam przyjaciół, ale nie wiem, ilu z nich jest ze mną dla samego mnie, a ilu zostawiłoby mnie, gdyby podwinęła mi się noga. Tak samo jest z moim związkiem; w pewnym sensie kocham Eleanor, ale nie jest to dla mnie żywe i prawdziwe uczucie, a raczej coś w rodzaju przyzwyczajenia i wdzięczności, że towarzyszy mi w tym wszystkim. I najgorsze jest to, że okropnie ją ranię, będąc z nią i nie czując nic więcej, bo wiem, że ona mnie kocha. 

– To zakończ to – doradził Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami. 

– Niestety, Harold, to nie takie proste – przewrócił oczami. 

– Nie, mój drogi, to właśnie tak proste – zaprzeczył brunet. – Spójrz, właśnie jesteśmy już na dobrej drodze do rozwiązania twojego problemu; jesteśmy w pełni świadomi i znaleźliśmy przyczynę. I wiem, że ludzie tutaj lubią sobie komplikować sprawy, ale najłatwiejsze rozwiązania są często najlepsze. Ja sam kieruję się dwoma zasadami; nie krzywdzić innych, ale też nie krzywdzić samego siebie. To bywa trudne, bo czasami musimy kogoś skrzywdzić, żeby mimo wszystko zrobić coś dobrego, ale w twoim przypadku tak nie jest, bo będąc z Eleanor krzywdzisz zarówno ją, jak i samego siebie. To właśnie ukrywanie prawdziwego siebie sprawia, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy i wystarczy zrobić jedną rzecz, żeby poczuć się lepiej. 

Louis miał wrażenie, że został uderzony w twarz. Słowa Harry'ego były niesamowicie prawdziwe i brzmiały dość prosto, ale wiedział, że wcale tak nie jest. W końcu nie mógł tak po prostu z nią zerwać, bo to zaburzyłoby jego spokojne życie. 

– Zerwaniem zranię ją jeszcze bardziej – uznał. – A gdybym zaczął się spotykać z im chcę, to moi przyjaciele mogliby na tym ucierpieć.

– Lou, nie myśl sobie, że ja jakoś chcę ingerować w twoje życie – usprawiedliwił się szybko Harry. – Całkowicie tak nie jest, bo to musi być w całości twoja decyzja. Ja po prostu chcę ci pomóc, bo wydajesz się być dobrym człowiekiem i zasługujesz na to, żeby być szczęśliwy. 

– Nie znasz mnie – prychnął. – Tak naprawdę bywam okropnym egoistą i myślę tylko o swoim dobrze. Nie rób ze mnie dobrego człowieka, skoro nim nie jestem.

– Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto po zaledwie jednej rozmowie zgodził się przyjąć mnie do swojego domu, pomóc mi i do tego zgodzić się wspólnie ze mną ratować świat jest zły. Nie możesz być, skoro nawet mój statek kosmiczny cię wybrał – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, sprawiając, że Louisowi zmiękło serce. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to jakaś próba manipulacji, bo on sam często stosował komplementy w tym celu, ale tym razem miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest po prostu szczerze miłym człowiekiem, który mówi mu prawdę. – Poza tym, każdy bywa trochę egoistą. Właśnie o to chodzi, żeby się tego pozbywać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wszyscy po prostu chcemy czuć się dobrze. 

– Okej, więc skoro każdy jest egoistą, to jaka osobista przesłanka sprawiła, że tutaj jesteś? – zagadał Louis. – Bo chyba musi być jakiś naprawdę dobry powód, żebyś ryzykował własne życie dla mojej rasy, bo przecież wygrana tych Pająków umocniłaby twoją. 

Harry przygryzł dolą wargę, oddychając głęboko zanim spojrzał na Louisa z lekkim uśmiechem. 

– Po prostu kocham ludzi – oznajmił pewnie. – Jesteście moją ulubioną rasą we wszechświecie i po prostu chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi. 

– To niezbyt egoistyczne – powiedział Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. – Jesteś po prostu szczerze dobry i altruistyczny, Harry. 

Mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jakby nie wiedział, jak zareagować na te słowa. Być może słyszał to już wiele razy, chociaż Louis uważał, że bardziej prawdopodobne było, że próbował je rozważyć i zrozumieć, czy są prawdziwie czy nie. 

– Czyli jak to się zaczęło z tą Eleanor? – zapytał nagle, jakby chciał szybko zmienić temat lub rzeczywiście był ciekawy jego życia. 

Nieważny jednak był powód takiego zachowania, bo skutkiem i tak było to, że Louis czuł się przy nim niesamowicie swobodnie i naprawdę chciał opowiedzieć mu o swoim życiu. Przypominało to trochę jak pisanie swoich uczuć do pamiętnika, z tą różnicą, że teraz ktoś naprawdę go słuchał i zadawał dodatkowe pytania, próbował w pewien sposób interpretować poszczególne zachowania. Nic więc dziwnego, że Tomlinson całkowicie otworzył się przed mężczyzną, z tematu związków przechodząc na inne aspekty życia osobistego i zawodowego. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że nie jest typem osoby, która z taką łatwością mówi innym o swoich lękach, obawach czy marzeniach, ale z Harrym to wdawało się tak naturalne i proste. Wprawdzie szatyn nie mógł powiedzieć, że go zna, ale w głębi duszy czuł, że ten jest dla nieco niesamowicie bliski. Od razu zastanowił się do czego to porównać, ale właśnie w tym był problem, że nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył takiego uczucia. Zawsze było tak, że wpierw musiał kogoś poznać, żeby mu zaufać, ale tutaj wystarczyło te kilka godzin i był w stanie powiedzieć wszystko. Nie miał pojęcia, jak nazwać taką relację, ponieważ miał zbyt duży mętlik w głowie. 

Skończyli dopiero rozmawiać nad ranem, kiedy to zdecydowali się wrócić do środka. 

 

***  
*to osoba, która pisze lub poprawia teksty kogoś na zlecenie, ale nie podpisuje się pod tym własnym nazwiskiem

*****


	3. As Long As You Follow

Nie zasnęli jednak od razu, bo nie poszli nawet do osobnych sypialni. Harry jako pierwszy położył się do łóżka, a gdy Louis chciał wyjść, ten go zatrzymał. 

– Możemy jeszcze chwilę tutaj porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz. I tak nie jestem śpiący – powiedział, brzmiąc jakby mówił to od niechcenia, a Tomlinson z nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion przystał na tę propozycję. Zsunął jedynie jeansy i ułożył się koło mężczyzny, nie wiedząc za bardzo w jakiej pozycji powinien zostać, żeby nie było niezręcznie. Postanowił więc za wszelką cenę unikać zetknięcia się z jakąkolwiek częścią ciała Harry'ego. – Zawsze jak kładę się o takiej godzinie to mam najlepsze sny. 

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Louis. – Ja bardzo rzadko miewam sny. 

– Albo raczej ich nie pamiętasz – poprawił go. – Tym bardziej, że alkohol wpływa na ich jakość. 

– Mówisz jakbym zawsze kładł się pijany – prychnął Tomlinson, czując jak Harry przekręcił się na bok i minimalnie dotknął go kolanem w udo. Musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, bo z jakiegoś nieznanego dla niego powody nawet tak platoniczny dotyk na niego działał. – Dobra, najczęściej to robię. 

– Przecież ja w żaden sposób nie oceniam, tego co robisz – bronił się Harry, powtarzając to po raz kolejny. – Po prostu alkohol spłyca sen, a najbardziej intensywnie śni się w fazie głębokiego snu. To naukowy fakt. 

– To wyjaśnia czemu odkąd sześciu lat się nie wsypałem – powiedział półżartem, sam śmiejąc się cicho, więc brunet również to zrobił. Wtedy też przez przypadek Louis dotknął go stopą. – Rany, przepraszam. 

– Masz bardzo zimne stopy – stwierdził mężczyzna i beż żadnego skrepowania przykrył stopy Louisa swoją łydką. – Możesz je włożyć między moje nogi to ci je ogrzeję. 

– Em, okej – zgodził się, nieco zdziwiony, bo nie był przyzwyczajany do takiego gestu. Kojarzyły mu się z czymś niesamowicie słodkim i opiekuńczym, ale jego dziewczyna nigdy nie godziła się na coś takiego. – Eleanor nie lubi stóp. 

– Dlaczego? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – To zwykła część ciała. 

– Nie wiem, po prostu nie lubi – wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego uprawiamy seks w skarpetkach. 

– O nie, nie chciałem tego wiedzieć – jęknął Harry, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Louis spojrzał na niego z czułym uśmiechem, nie mogąc się od niego powstrzymać, gdy widział, jak słodki potrafi być chłopak. 

– Zaczynam mówić głupie rzeczy, chyba czas spać – stwierdził Louis, a brunet wydał z siebie aprobujący dźwięk. – Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze. 

– Dobranoc, Lou.  

Obaj leżeli na boku, Louis wciąż trzymał swoje stopy między jego łydkami i to jedyne części ciała jakie się stykały. Miał wrażenie, że Harry zasnął praktycznie do razu, bo oddychał spokojnie i głęboko. On zaś sam nie mógł tak od razu pójść spać, bo miał pewien problem. Nie rozumiał nawet dlaczego, bo w końcu nie pierwszy raz śpi z mężczyzną, a poza tym, Harry mu się nawet nie podoba, ale nagle dostał erekcji. Starał się wytłumaczyć sobie, że to pewnie przez alkohol, tak jakoś wyszło, że jego ciało sprzeciwiło się umysłowi. Powtarzał sobie w głowie, że ma dziewczynę, a chłopak jest tak naprawdę kosmitą i nawet nie wiadomo, jakiej jest orientacji. Podejrzewał, że nie do końca mógł być hetero, ale nie zapytał się o to, więc bezpieczniej jest założyć, że właśnie jest. Jednak mimo tego, że pociąg seksualny do Harry'ego był całkowicie nielogiczny, ta uciążliwa erekcja nie chciała się zmniejszyć przez dłuższy czas. W końcu, po wyobrażeniu sobie dostatecznej ilości obrzydliwych obrazów i odsunięcia od mężczyzny stóp, Louis mógł spokojnie zasnąć. 

Ω

Louisa obudziły wibracje jego komórki. Sięgnął powoli po telefon, żeby nie obudzić Harry'ego i zobaczył, że ma kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Zayna i wiadomość, która informowała go, że przyjaciel czeka pod jego domem. Zerknął na chłopaka, który leżał obok; był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Jego klatka piersiowa miarowo się unosiła, a pełne usta były lekko rozchylone, gdy przez nie oddychał, jednak nie wydobywało się z nich chrapanie. Długie włosy niczym aureola ułożone były na poduszce wokół jego głowy. 

Tomlinson przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł się nadziwić, jak kosmita wygląda tak ludzko. Zastanawiał się, czy to może coś w rodzaju filtru percepcji czy może mieszkańcy planety naprawdę są tak zwyczajni. Zawsze, gdy myślał o  przybyszach spoza Ziemi wyobrażał sobie raczej jakiś potwory z wielkimi oczami i głowami, o całkiem innym kolorze skóry, na pewno nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś spotka kosmitę, który będzie wyglądał jak piękny mężczyzna, o tak ślicznych...

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwoniący po raz kolejny telefon. 

– Idę – wyszeptał tylko, gdy go odebrał i zaraz rzeczywiście właśnie schodził po schodach, żeby Zayn nie obudził Harry'ego. 

– Czekam na ciebie od dziesięciu minut pod domem, a poza tym nie odzywałeś się od...

Louis rozłączył się i podbiegł do drzwi wejściowych, żeby je otworzyć. Stał przed nimi Malik, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. 

– Hej – odezwał się Tomlinson, uśmiechając się niepewnie, gdy mężczyzna bez pytania wszedł do jego domu. – Czuj się jak u siebie...

– Martwiłem się! – oznajmił głośno, idąc do jego kuchni, żeby wyciągnąć sok z lodówki. – Jesteś takim idiotą Loueh, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że żyjesz? Serio, myślałem, że masz w sobie tyle przyzwoitości, że powiesz mi, co w końcu stało się z tamtym kolesiem...

– Ciszej – upomniał go, bo ten podnosił swój głos z każdym słowem. – I nie jakimś kolesiem, tylko Harrym.

– Świetnie, znasz jego imię! To dobry początek znajomości, szkoda, że nie zacząłeś tak od razu – mówił Zayn, a Louis przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu tym bycie ciszej. Brunet prawie wypluł napój, który właśnie pił. – O cholera, on jest jeszcze u ciebie?

– Śpi na górze – powiadomił go, siadając przy kuchennym stole. 

– Mogłeś tak od razu! – uznał zadowolony Malik, wystawiając język. – To wyjaśnia dlaczego byłeś tak zajęty, że nawet nie miałeś czasu zadzwonić. Ktoś tu nie spał całą noc, hm? Ach, ten piękny rodzaj worów pod oczami, które jedynie pokazują, jak dobrze się bawiłeś. 

– Mam dziewczynę, Zayn – przewrócił oczami, gdy mężczyzna poklepał go przyjacielsko po policzku. –  I nic nie robiliśmy, jedynie rozmawialiśmy.

– Cały dzień i noc? – powątpiewał Zayn. – Stary, znam cię parę lat i wiem, że ty nie potrafisz rozmawiać tak długo z ludźmi. Nawet ze mną...

– Właśnie, z ludźmi – wyłapał to słowo Louis i powtórzył je, wprawiając Malika w rozkojarzenie. – Harry nie jest człowiekiem. 

– Dla mnie wygląda całkiem ludzko – uznał żartobliwie. – Chyba, że chodzi ci o to, że jest zwierzęciem w łóżku.

– Proszę cię, bądź poważny chociaż przez chwilę – jęknął i ton jego głosu sprawił, że Zayn zrezygnował z docinek i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, obserwując go uważnie. – Wiem, że pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, bo do mnie samego to nie dociera, ale Harry nie pochodzi stąd. I wcale nie ma na imię Harry. 

– To w takim razie skąd pochodzi? – dopytywał się przyjaciel. – Masz na myśli, jakiś inny kraj czy kontynent? Ponieważ serio, nigdy nie wydawałeś się być rasistą, wręcz przeciwnie, więc trochę dziwnie słyszeć z twoich ust, że ktoś z innego miejsca niż ty nie jest człowiekiem. Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że jest czarny lub...

– Rany, Zayn, za kogo ty mnie masz? – oburzył się Tomlinson. – Ale nie o to chodzi. Harry jest biały i mówi z brytyjskim akcentem, ale nie pochodzi z Ziemi.

– Tak, Brytyjczycy zdecydowanie czasami wydają się pochodzić nie z tego świata – prychnął Zayn, kiwając głową. – Chociażby ty ze swoją herbatą z mlekiem. Serio, większość ludzi z innych krajów uważa to za dziwne. 

– Zayn, skup się, idioto – poprosił Louis. – Powiem jak najprościej; Harry jest kosmitą, który przybył na Ziemię już po raz drugi, żeby uratować ją przed Pająkami z Marsa, które chcą ją przejąć, a z ludzi zrobić niewolników. Najpierw, czterdzieści pięć lat temu, pomagał mu David Bowie, który nazwał go Ziggym Stardustem i później napisał o nim cała płytę, ale to nieważne, chodzi o to, że teraz to mnie poprosił o pomoc i się zgodziłem – szatyn wziął głęboki oddech. – Załapałeś?

– Czekaj, przetwarzam informację – powiedział Zayn, masując sobie skronie, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Nagle spojrzał na Tomlinsona z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Cholera. 

– Wierzysz mi? –upewnił się Louis. 

– To ja załatwiam ci dragi, dobrze wiem, że nie są aż tak mocne, żebyś wymyślił coś takiego – uznał pewnie. – Poza tym, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. Może i nie wierzę ci, gdy mówisz, że mleko w lodówce nie jest przeterminowane, ale wierzę, że w twojej sypialni śpi kosmita, z którym będziesz ratował Ziemię. Przed czym właściwie ją ratujecie?

Szatyn opowiedział przyjacielowi wszystko, co przekazał mu na ten temat Harry. Zayn w tym czasie słuchał go uważnie, ani razu nie wybuchając śmiechem, ani nie robiąc nic, co mogło świadczyć, że sobie z niego kpi.

– Ale mimo wszystko, nie jestem pewien, co teraz zrobić – podsumował Louis. – Przecież nie mogę od tak włączyć go do swojego życia. 

– Jest prawdopodobnie jedna osoba na świecie, która wie, co jak sobie z tym poradzić – wymamrotał brunet, uśmiechając się lekko. Tomlinson kiwnął głową i sięgnął po telefon, dokładnie wiedząc, po kogo zadzwonić. Zayn miał rację, była tylko jedyna osoba, która zawsze potrafiła znaleźć rozwiązanie w każdej sytuacji, a oni mieli takie szczęście, że doskonale ją znali. 

– Kate? – odezwał się szatyn, gdy kobieta odebrała już po chwili, zgadzając się na połączenie wideo. – Mam mały problem.

Kate Hood była ich managerką i zajmowała się nimi niczym matka swoimi dziećmi, pomimo że nie była dużo od nich starsza. Zawsze mogli na niej polegać i naprawdę traktowali ją niczym swojego rodzica z ogromnym szacunkiem, ale momentami też strachem, bo miała bardzo silną i dominującą osobowość. Dodatkowo znała mnóstwo osób i te znajomości często ratowały ich w trudnych sytuacjach, ale również sama była mistrzynią w rozwiązywaniu dziwnych problemów, więc liczył, że tym razem również mu pomoże. 

– Tomlinson, bez urazy, ale mam aktualnie dużo spraw na głowie i jeśli twoim małym problemem jest to, że znowu przespałeś się z Eleanor i nie wiesz, co zrobić, to pozwól, że załatwię to szybko – usłyszał. Kate siedziała za biurkiem, ubrana w jakąś koszulę, ze starannie zrobionym makijażem i fryzurą. Jej sięgające za ramiona blond włosy były wyprostowane, przez co idealnie błyszczały, gdy padało na nie światło. – Znajdź sobie inną brodę albo powiedz jej wprost, że wolisz penisy, a jej wagina jest słabym zastępstwem.

– To trochę większy problem – powiadomił ją. 

– Nie jest w ciąży, prawda? – usłyszał przerażony głos. 

– Kate, zawsze się zabezpieczam, nie masz się czym martwić – zapewnił Louis. – W każdym razie, w moim domu jest pewien mężczyzna. 

– Louis, nie po to tyle lat się uczyłam i nabywałam doświadczenia, żeby pomagać ci się pozbyć kolesi, których przeleciałeś – odgryzła się, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. – Uwierz, jest mnóstwo zespołów, które marzą o mnie jako managerce. Proszę, doceń to i nie każ mi znowu udawać twojej dziewczyny. 

– Nie spałem z nim – westchnął. – Chodzi o to, że znalazł się znikąd w moim ogrodzie i zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Myślał, że są lata siedemdziesiąte i szukał Davida Bowiego, ale okazało się, że jednak jest przybyszem z innej planety, który musi uratować Ziemię, a ja mu w tym pomagam. 

– Stary, powiedzenie tego na głos zabrzmiało bardzo źle – wtrącił się Malik. 

– Czy ty ćpałeś z Zaynem? – przerwała mu, wzdychając teatralnie.  

– Tak, ale to nie były przywidzenia, bo pojawiła się też szopa i widział ją Zayn... – przerwał, gdy w tle usłyszał znajomy męski głos, mówiący coś o ręczniku. – Czy ty jesteś teraz z Niallem?

– Nie – powiedziała pewnie, ale w tej chwili właśnie za jej plecami przeszedł Horan. 

– Hej Tommo! – krzyknął Niall, machając w jego stronę.  

– Pracujemy razem – odparła Kate, starając się zachować powagę.

– Niall jest w ręczniku – zauważył Zayn, nie mogąc powtrzymać się od śmiechu. 

– Po prostu – zaczęła kobieta. – Zaraz będę. Wyjaśnisz mi to na miejscu. 

Louis uśmiechnął się zwycięsko do Zayna, wiedząc, że ten myśli o tym samym. 

Niall i Kate nie byli parą, bo kobieta uważała, że nie ma czasu na związki, a poza tym chłopak był trochę od niej młodszy i do tego razem pracowali, co mogłoby, według niej, przeszkadzać w dobrym wykonywaniu zadań. Mężczyzna miał jednak całkiem inne zdanie, bo zapewne czuł się bardziej rozporoszony, gdy musiał ukrywać swoje zauroczenie. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak uprawiać seks. Przed przerwą takie sytuacje były okazyjne, ale w jej czasie zdarzały się coraz bardziej regularnie. Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Kate za wszelką cenę starała się zachować to w tajemnicy, co niezbyt im wychodziło, bo zostali przyłapani przez resztę zespołu już wiele razy. Louis i Zayn zaczęli się nawet zakładać, ile razy w tygodniu się spotykają, podczas gdy Liam był jedynie zawiedziony tym, że jego przyjaciel nie ma odwagi wyznać swoich uczuć Kate. Ta nawet nie miała możliwości domyślenia się ich, bo ona i Niall często się kłócili, co na pierwszy rzut oka mogło wyglądać jakby się nawet nie lubili. Tak chyba nawet było na początku, kobieta uważała go za dziecko, a on ją za nudną, ale zdążyli udowodnić sobie nieprawdziwości tych stwierdzeń pewnej nocy, po dość potężnej sprzeczce. Później tak właśnie zażegnywali wszelkie konflikty; uprawiając seks. Była to dość dobra wymówka, bo w tym czasie nie mogli się kłócić. Problem zaczął się jednak, gdy tak naprawdę teraz nie mieli powodów, żeby się sprzeczać, więc musieli znaleźć inne wymówki, żeby pójść do łóżka. 

Louis zdecydowanie nie mógł się doczekać próby wytłumaczenia się przez Kate z zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak w tej chwili bardziej się martwił, że nieznajomy zdąży się obudzić jeszcze przed przyjazdem kobiety. 

Kate zjawiła się zaskakująco szybko w domu Tomlinsona i do tego nie była sama. Towarzyszył jej Niall, nieco niechlujnie ubrany, co wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że musiał robić to w pośpiechu. Ona zaś wyglądała zaskakująco dobrze i gdyby nie to, że właściwie została przyłapana, trudno byłoby się domyślić, że do czegokolwiek doszło. Zayn jedynie posłał dwójce jednoznaczny uśmiech, pokazujący, że dobrze wie, co zostało im przerwane.

Louis przeszkodził jej w pójściu do Harry'ego na górę od razu, najpierw chcąc dokładnie wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Kate wydawała się przez cały czas nieco sceptycznie do tego nastawiona, ale w milczeniu czekała, aż mężczyzna dokończy historię. Nawet po tym nie odezwała się jak pierwsza, bo zrobił to Niall. 

– Dlaczego nazwałeś go Harry? 

– To jest według ciebie najdziwniejsza rzecz? – oskarżyła go Kate. – Louis właśnie opowiedział o jakimś kosmicie, ratującym Ziemię, a ciebie interesuje etymologia jego imienia? 

– Wiedziałem od zawsze, że kosmici istnieją – wzruszył ramionami. – I w sumie nic dziwnego, że wybrał Louisa. Ma podobne kości policzkowe do Davida i też jest sławny. 

Tomlinson bezwiednie przejechał palcami po wystających kościach policzkowych, zastanawiając się nad prawdziwością tego stwierdzenia. 

– Nazwał go Harry, bo ma długie włosy – wyjaśnił za niego Zayn, a blondyn pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową. 

– I co teraz masz zamiar zrobić? – zagadał Horan, wyraźnie zainteresowany. 

– Nie mam do końca pojęcia – westchnął Louis. – Znaczy, mam pewien pomysł, ale nie wiem, czy damy radę...

– Dlatego właśnie masz mnie – uznała Kate. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest ten koleś i szczerze, myślę, że nie powinniśmy mu ufać, bo nie ma żadnych dowodów oprócz jego słów.

– A co z tą szopą? – wtrącił się Niall. 

– Wow, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś nią aż tak zafascynowany – powiedziała uszczypliwie. 

– Cat, ale zastanów się – podjął wątek Horan. – Gdyby nie to nagle pojawienie się szopy to historia byłaby naprawdę prosta; naćpany koleś włamuje się do domu celebryty i wymyśla coś, licząc na jego dobre serce. Ale Louis widział, że ta szopa to statek kosmiczny. I nieważne, jak absurdalne to się wydaję, to fakt, że Harry jest kosmitą to jedyne wyjaśnienie, które ma sens. Poza tym, to oczywiste, że kosmici istnieją i to jedynie kwestia czasu zanim by nas odwiedzili. 

– Robimy to już od dłuższego czasu – usłyszeli nagle głos  odwrócili się w stronę schodów, na których stał Harry. Wszyscy, oprócz Kate, szybko odwrócili wzrok, bo ten był cały nagi. Kompletnie się wydawał tym nie przejmować i po prostu podszedł do kanapy na której wszyscy siedzieli i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Cała ta sytuacja sprawiła, że wypowiedziane przez niego słowa straciły na wartości, ale raczej liczyło się to, że nie miał żadnych ubrań. Mężczyzna zauważył to, że się na niego nie patrzą, co nieco go zdziwiło, więc ustawił się tak, żeby być przodem do ich twarzy.

– Jesteś nagi – oznajmił Louis, patrząc się tępo w ścianę, żeby za wszelką cenę uniknąć tego widoku. – Mówiłem ci już coś o chodzeniu nago, H. 

– Louis, nie przedstawisz mnie swoim znajomym? – zignorował go Harry. 

– Ja-a – wyjąkał Tomlinson, patrząc się na niego.

– Kathleen Hood – usłyszał głos kobiety, który wyrwał go z zamroczenia. Mężczyzna pocałował ją w dłoń, pochylając się nad nią. – To jest Zayn, a to Niall. 

Podał im dłonie, uśmiechając się przy tym serdecznie. Wydawało się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. 

– A to właśnie Liam – powiadomił ich zadowolony Malik, praktycznie zeskakując z kanapy. 

– Jasne, zaprośmy tutaj wszystkich – westchnął Louis, kręcąc głową. – I proszę Harry, ubierz się. 

– To bez sensu, bo i tak chciałem zaraz wziąć prysznic – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Poza tym, nie lubię twoich ubrań. Czuję się w nich tak mało wolny. 

Tomlinsonowi zabrakło słów na takie argumenty, tym bardziej, że Harry naprawdę wydawał się nie przejmować swoją nagością i czuł się bardzo swobodnie. Pewnie na jego planecie nagość nie była czymś wstydliwym, a raczej naturalnym. 

W tym czasie Payne wszedł do salonu, rozmawiając z Zaynem, którego humor poprawił się automatycznie po tym, jak się zobaczyli. Liam jednak zaraz stanął jak wryty, gdy tylko zobaczył, kto i jak stoi na środku salonu. Harry z pewnością siebie ujął jego dłoń, podczas gdy on niepewnie zrobił to samo. Spojrzał na Malika, szukając jakiejś pomocy, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

– Naprawdę miło mi was wszystkich poznać – oznajmił, siadając znowu na fotel. – Cieszę się, że wszyscy postanowiliście mi pomóc. Naprawdę podziwiam to, jak Ziemianie stali się tolerancyjni w tych sprawach. Przyznam się, że chociaż David zaufał mi od razu, to z jego znajomymi było o wiele trudniej. 

– Okej, Harry – podjęła niepewnie wątek Kate. – Nie ukrywam, że zanim cokolwiek postanowimy to chciałabym cię choć trochę poznać. Wprawdzie Louis już co nieco przybliżył nam twoją osobę i tę waszą misję, ale musisz przyznać, że cała sytuacja jest dość dziwna i...

– Ale ja wszystko rozumiem! – przyznał Harry. – Dlatego poprosiłem moją bazę, żeby przygotowała dla was coś w rodzaju ogólnego zbioru informacji o Spocarii i jej mieszkańcach. 

– Spocaria to twoja planeta? – upewniła się kobieta. 

– Urodziłem się tam – odparł, kiwając głową. – A teraz, jeśli chcecie, możecie pójść ze mną do statku, to dam wam dokumenty i pokażę jeszcze parę rzeczy. 

– Pewnie – wzruszyła ramionami Kate. 

– To ja tylko się ubiorę, żeby Lou już nie był dłużej zgorszony – brunet puścił w stronę Tomlinsona oczko, wstając. – A wy już możecie iść do środka. Mój statek i ja udostępniliśmy Louisowi dostęp. 

Szatyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale nie zdążył nawet podziękować, bo Harry pobiegł na górę. 

– Mam wrażenie, że jestem jedynym, który nie wie, o co chodzi – odezwał się nagle Liam. – Mówiłem wam już, żebyście nie zapraszali mnie, gdy jako jedyny nic nie jarałem. Nie ogarniam wtedy waszych zabaw!

– Och, Liam, Liam – westchnął Zayn, obejmując go ramieniem. – Nie uwierzysz, w to co się stało...

Ω

– Cholera! – wykrzyknął Liam, gdy Louisowi rzeczywiście udawało się otworzyć drzwi i weszli do środka. – To jest większe w środku!

Wszyscy rozglądali się oszołomieni po wnętrzu przez dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy Tomlinson usiadł na jednym z foteli, czując się dziwnie komfortowo w tym statku kosmicznym. Wątpił, że to uczucie spowodowane jest tym, że już tutaj był, bo w końcu to tylko jeden raz. Raczej chodziło o to, że ten statek sam go wpuścił, bo Harry udostępnił mu dostęp. Zaufał mu na tyle, że zgodził się na to, żeby mógł tutaj przebywać kiedy tylko chce. Cóż, wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jak tym pilotować, ale zawsze mógłby coś zepsuć, nawet przypadkiem. Jednak Harry mimo to postanowił to zrobić, bo mu ufał.

– Witam! – usłyszeli głos mężczyzny i odwrócili się w stronę wejścia. Stał tam Harry ubrany w szlafrok Louisa, uśmiechając się do nich, gdy pochodził bliżej Tomlinsona. – Widzę, że już się poznaliście z moją ukochaną! Macie jakieś pytania?

– Dlaczego masz na sobie szlafrok? – zdziwił się szatyn, zawiązując go trochę mocniej, bo ten zrobił to niezbyt uważnie. 

– Dotyczące statku, Lou – przewrócił oczami. – Dobrze, dam wam jeszcze chwilkę i zajrzę do swojej szafy. Louis najwyraźniej ma zamiar cały czas marudzić na moje stylówki. 

– Masz tutaj całą szafę? –zdziwił się Tomlinson, gdy zobaczył, jak ze ściany wysuwają się rzędy wieszaków. – I mimo to chodziłeś nago?

– Lubię chodzić nago – powiadomił go, po czym zanucił jakąś piosenkę, wybierając strój. 

– Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu bardzo do siebie pasujecie – stwierdziła Kate szeptem, marszcząc brwi, gdy obserwowała, jak Harry podrzuca w górę jakieś ubrania, zanim w końcu do nich wychodzi. Miał na sobie obcisłe spodnie, wyglądające jakby ukradł je z szafy jakiejś gwiazdy rocka, a do tego obszerną różową koszulę w kropki, w której rozpiął trzy guziki. Podchodząc do nich zakładał na palce jeszcze pierścionki. Przez chwilę Louis myślał, że zastanawia się, który wybrać, ale najwyraźniej zdecydował się założyć wszystkie, jakie miał. Mimo tego, że ten styl wydawał się naprawdę dziwny, to Harry wyglądał dobrze w tych ubraniach, bo pasowały do niego osobowości. Był przekonany, że każdy inny człowiek na świecie, ubrany w to, wyglądałby śmiesznie, podczas gdy on wyglądał fajnie. – Jezu, ty naprawdę wyrwałeś się lat siedemdziesiątych. Wyglądasz jakbyś ukradł Bowiemu to rzeczy z szafy. 

– Nie ukradłem, ale pożyczyłem – powiadomił ich, wąchając kołnierzyk koszuli. – Wciąż trochę pachnie jak on. Chyba powinienem ja wyprać. 

– Nah, nie przejmuj się, przecież i tak mu jej nie oddasz – powiedział od niechcenia Zayn, zaraz się orientując, że to było niegrzeczne, jednak wszyscy zdążyli spojrzeć na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. – Ugh, przepraszam. Nie jadłem dzisiaj nic, przez głód robię się wredny. 

– Zawsze jesteś wredny – stwierdził Louis. 

– Och, jesteś głodny? – zmartwił się Harry i podbiegł do jakiejś szafki, z której wyciągnął kilka opakowań jakichś tabletek. – Na co masz ochotę? Mam tutaj jajecznicę, sałatkę, ciasto...

– Masz to w tabletkach? – zdziwił się Zayn, patrząc na to, co trzymał w dłoniach. 

– Tak, u mnie uważa się gotowanie i jedzenie za stratę czasu, więc to dostarcza nad odpowiednią ilość kalorii, witaminy i inne składniki odżywcze. I do tego smakuje jak normalne jedzenie – wyjaśnił chłopak, a Malik sięgnął po jedną z tabletek i ją wziął. 

– Oszalałeś? – po raz pierwszy od dawna odezwał się Liam, próbując go zatrzymać. – To może być trucizna albo...

– Najlepszy sernik jaki jadłem w życiu! – wykrzyknął zadowolony Zayn. – I serio nie jestem głodny! Czy mogę się przeprowadzić na twoją planetę?

– Cóż, myślę, że zniknięcie Zayna Malika z Ziemi byłoby dość zauważalne, ale droga wolna – uznał żartobliwie Harry, po czym wskazał na fotele, które właśnie wysunęły się z podłogi. – W każdym razie, usiądźcie. Macie jakieś pytania?

– Dlaczego akurat to szopa z zewnątrz? – zapytał Niall, gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca. 

– Co ty masz z tą szopą? – odezwała się Kate. 

– To bardzo dobre pytanie – stwierdził brunet, wskazując na Horana palcem. 

– Dziękuję, Harry – odparł Niall, patrząc się cały czas na kobietę z pewnością siebie, podczas gdy ona opadła ciężko na oparcie. 

– Mój statek ma zdolność zmieniania swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego, dostosowując się do otoczenia, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi – zaczął wyjaśnienia Harry. – Lądując w ogrodzie stał się szopą, ale gdybym na przykład wylądował na plaży, mógłby być przymierzalnią. 

– Okej – wzruszył ramionami Niall. – Nie mam więcej pytań. 

– Jakim cudem przyjmujecie to wszystko z takim spokojem? – wykrzyknął Liam, wstając z fotela. – To wszystko jest niedorzeczne! Kosmici nie istnieją. 

– Harry, słyszałeś? – odezwała się Kate. – Nie istniejesz. Idź sobie zniknąć czy coś. 

– Ja-a – jęknął Payne. – To niemożliwe. To bez sensu...

– Och, Liam, musisz zrozumieć, że czasami rzeczy nie mają kompletnie sensu – powiadomił go Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Właściwie, większość rzeczy nie ma sensu? Bo co tak realnie jest sensowne? Wszystko przecież zależy od punktu widzenia i tutaj nawet nie chodzi o różnice międzyplanetarne, ale wy, Ziemianie, różnicie się od siebie po względem kulturowym. To co dla jednego...

– Nie dość, że kosmita, to jeszcze filozof – przerwał mu ze śmiechem Zayn, oglądając z zaciekawieniem tabletki. 

– To rasistowskie – upomniał go Liam. – I, Harry, ja doskonale cię rozumiem. Tylko po prostu trudno mi przyjąć do wszystko do wiadomości, bo w ciągu kilku godzin cały mój świat i to co myślałem całkowicie się zmieniło. Naprawdę, gdy dzisiaj wstawałem rano, żeby spotkać się z Zaynem naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że on nagle każe mi przyjechać do Louisa i teraz będę siedział w  statku kosmicznym.

– Chciałeś spotkać się z Zaynem bez nas? – upewnił się Louis. 

– Ty spotykasz się cały czas z Zaynem beze mnie – przypomniał mu Payne. 

– Tak, ale – podjął wątek – to wciąż podejrzane. Prawda, Niall?

– Co przed nami ukrywacie? – blondyn skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

– Czy możemy wrócić do Harry'ego? – poprosił Zayn. – Myślę, że kosmiczny chłopiec jest bardziej intersujący niż ja i Liam.

– Akurat się zgodzę, ale tak tego nie zostawię – postanowiła Kate, po czym zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – W każdym razie,  powiem ci, jaki wymyśliłam plan...

– Mam jedno pytanie – wtrącił się Louis. – Jakim cudem nas rozumiesz? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że na tej waszej Spocarii mówi się po angielsku z brytyjskim akcentem? 

– Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Mamy swój własny język. Jednak mój statek automatycznie tłumaczy wszystkie ziemskie języki, chociaż ja akurat znam angielski, bo nauczyłem się go podczas mojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj. 

– Właśnie, jeszcze co do pobytu...

– Ja też nie wiem, jakim cudem wylądowałem o ponad czterdzieści pięć lat za późno – powiedział Harry, nie dając jej dokończyć. – To wydaję się być niemożliwe, bo minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy, ja nawet nie zdążyłem się postarzeć, a David... naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego. 

– Harry – wyszeptał Louis, podchodząc do niego, żeby położyć mu ramie na barkach. Mężczyzna wydawał się być załamany tym wszystkim i z wielkim trudem przychodziło mu mówienie o tym, więc Tomlinson chciał go jakoś pocieszyć. 

– Dziękuję – odparł brunet, siląc się na uśmiech. – I przepraszam. Teraz powinniśmy się zająć innymi rzeczami...

– Właśnie chciałam się spytać, co łączyło ciebie i Davida – kontynuowała Kate. – Oprócz tego, że pomagał ci ratować Ziemię. 

– Przyjaźniliśmy się – oznajmił. – To chyba nic dziwnego, spędziliśmy ze sobą parę miesięcy, praktycznie cały czas będąc razem. Naprawdę dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. 

– Harry, pracuję w przemyśle muzycznym od paru lat i gwarantuję ci, że patrząc na twórczość Bowiego to stanowczo mogę stwierdzić, że się nie tylko przyjaźniliście – powiedziała łagodnie Kate, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego. – Bo można napisać o przyjacielu piosenkę czy dwie, ale nie kilkadziesiąt utworów, w tym dwa pełne albumy. Plus, z tego co się orientuję, mają dość dużą rozbieżność czasową, bo ta zarówno lata siedemdziesiąte, ale też ostatnia płyta chyba do tego nawiązuje.

– Ja... nie mam pojęcia, jak określić, czym byliśmy – westchnął mężczyzna. – Trudno mi, bo na mojej planecie nie nazywamy takich relacji. W sensie, małżeństwo, związki, to wszystko bardzo mi się myli i nie za bardzo znam różnicę. Ale David przedstawiał mnie jako swojego przyjaciela, więc raczej tym byliśmy.  

– Uprawialiście seks? – zagadał Niall, a Louis skarcił go wzrokiem.

– Nie musisz odpowiadać – zapewnił Harry'ego, chociaż sam czuł, że nie chce znać odpowiedzi. 

– Tak – oznajmił brunet. – Dość często. 

– Wow – wydusiła z siebie Kate. – Nie należysz do pruderyjnych osób. 

– Odpowiedziałem na pytanie, zawsze to robię – powiadomił ich Harry. 

– Okej, lepiej niech Cat powie, jaki ma plan – próbował zmienić temat Tomlinson, widząc, że kobieta już otwiera buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć. – Mamy mało czasu, Ziemi zostało tylko pięć lat. Lepiej spędźmy te cenne minuty na czymś bardziej produktywnym niż życie seksualne Davida Bowiego. Dobrze wiemy, że było bogate. 

– Ostro – wymamrotał ze śmiechem Zayn, który zauważył, że tamta rozmowa wyprowadziła go z równowagi. 

– Od kiedy zacząłeś interesować się Ziemią? – zastanowił się Liam. – Przecież ty nawet nie segregujesz odpadów.

– Liam, po prostu – prychnął Louis, krzyżując ręce, nie wiedział jednak, co dalej powiedzieć.

– Wracając do głównego tematu – odezwała się Kate, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich. – Harry, myślałam trochę o tym, jak można sprawić, żebyś był sławnym piosenkarzem. 

– Gwiazdą rocka – uściślił chłopak, a kobieta kiwnęła głową bez przekonania. 

– Cokolwiek – zbyła go. – W każdym razie, nie możesz pojawić się tak znikąd, więc najpierw stworzymy ci konta na portalach społecznościowych. Ale żeby to robić potrzebujemy, po pierwsze, twojego nazwiska.

– Harry nie ma nazwiska – powiadomił ich Louis. – Na jego planecie nie ma czegoś takiego. 

– To je wymyśl, Tomlinson – uznała Kate. 

– Jak mam wymyślić nazwisko? –zdziwił się. 

– Tak jak to zrobiłeś z imieniem – podpowiedział Zayn. – Spójrz na niego i coś wymyśl. 

– Czy nie mogę po prostu użyć waszego nazwiska? – westchnął Harry. – I tak miałem już wcześniej was o to prosić, bo chyba tym razem będę musiał poprosić moją bazę o stworzenie mi jakiegoś aktu urodzenia czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. 

– Nie masz aktu urodzenia? – zdziwił się Liam. 

– Mam na Spocarii, ale chyba nie przyda się na Ziemi. 

– Racja – zgodził się Payne. – Ale może użyjesz nazwiska Louisa? Moglibyście udawać, że jesteście kuzynami albo ogólnie kimś z rodziny...

– Nie! –wykrzyknął Louis, szybko orientując się, jak źle to mogło zostać odebrane, jednak on czułby się dziwnie, gdyby Harry miałby być z nim spokrewniony. – W sensie, nie, bo już wymyśliłem!

– Oświecisz nas? – poprosiła Kate, gdy milczał przez pewien czas. 

Spojrzał na chłopaka, starając się wpaść na jakiś pomysł. Przez głowę przechodziło mu mnóstwo nazwisk, ale cześć była zbyt pospolita, inne zaś nie pasowały mu do Harry'ego. Musiał jednak coś szybko powiedzieć, więc zdecydował się na wybranie czegoś, co wydawało mu się idealnie odzwierciedlać chłopaka. 

– Styles – powiedział. – Harry Styles, czy to nie brzmi jak gwiazda rocka?

– Albo gwiazda porno – dodał Zayn. 

– Co to za różnica – wymamrotał cicho Liam. 

– Harry Styles – powtórzył Harry, patrząc się z lekkim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami przed siebie. – Podoba mi się. 

– No więc, Harry Stylesie – podjęła wątek Kate – musisz załatwić sobie akt urodzenia i świadectwa ukończenia jakichś szkół. Ile właściwie masz lat?

– Nie do końca wiem, bo u mnie lata mijają trochę inaczej – oparł. 

– Dobrze, potem coś wymyślę – uznała kobieta. – Teraz chciałabym się skupić na tym, jak zostaniesz sławny, ponieważ mam dość dobry pomysł na to. Umiesz śpiewać, prawda? – Harry kiwną głową. – Świetnie. 

– Nie sprawdzisz tego? – zdziwił się Niall. 

– Ufam mu, poza tym...

– Mnie kazałaś śpiewać, mimo że byłem finalistą X Factora – przypomniał jej Horan. 

– To co innego, jego głos już brzmi na taki głęboki... – westchnęła, ale mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Harry, zaśpiewaj nam coś. 

– Em, okej – zgodził się i oczyścił gardło. 

It's a God awful small affair

To the girl with the mousy hair

But her mummy is yelling "no"

And her daddy has told her to go

But her friend is nowhere to be seen

Now she walks through her sunken dream

To the seat with the clearest view

And she's hooked to the silver screen

But the film is a saddening bore

For she's lived it ten times or more

She could spit in the eyes of fools

As they ask her to focus on

Sailors fighting in the dance hall

Oh man, look at those cavemen go

It's the freakiest show...

– Wow – przerwał mu Zayn, zaczynając klaskać. 

– Nie skończyłem – Harry roześmiał się nerwowo. 

– Ale chyba wystarczy tych przesłuchań, hm? – upewnił się Louis. – Jak wszyscy słyszeliśmy, Harold umie śpiewać. I to bardzo dobrze. 

– Tak, myślę, że nie będziesz miał problemów z dostaniem się do X Factora, tym bardziej z moimi referencjami – oznajmiła Kate.

– Cat, mogę cię prosić na słówko? – poprosił Tomlinson, a ta kiwnęła głową w zgodzie i razem wyszli ze statku. – Naprawdę chcesz go tam wysłać? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że zrobią tam z niego popową gwiazdeczkę... 

– Ale dzięki temu szybko stanie się sławny i do razu będzie mógł podpisać umowę – dodała kobieta.

– Nie zgodzę się, żeby Harry musiał przez to przechodzić – powiedział stanowczo. 

– Lou, dobrze wiesz, że ja sama nie lubię tego typu konkursów, ale to nasze jedyne wyjście – namawiała go. – Wtedy bez problemu będzie miał możliwość poznania tych wszystkich celebrytów i...

– Ale Harry chce być wolną gwiazdą rocka, a nie celebrytą, który musi robić wszystko pod dyktando zarządu – prychnął. – Nie chcę, żeby musiał się męczyć przez czas swojego pobytu na Ziemi, tym bardziej, że w latach siedemdziesiątych nie musiał tego robić. 

– Rany, czy ty naprawdę próbujesz rywalizować z Bowiem? – zaśmiała się gorzko Kate. – Jeszcze gdybyś to robił pod względem muzyki, ale rywalizowanie o chłopaka?  

– Nie chodzi o to – zaprzeczył. – Po prostu... nie chcę, żeby to wyglądało w ten sposób. Cała ta szopka z X Factorem tylko zepsuje mu wizerunek. 

– No więc jaki ty masz pomysł, Tomlinson?


	4. Always In My Head

– Misja X Factor odwołana – powiedziała na wejściu Kate, gdy oboje wrócili do statku. – Tomlinson ma coś lepszego.

Kobieta usiadła na fotelu, wyraźnie zadowolona, kręcąc się na nim przez chwilę, podczas gdy Louis oparł się o konsolę na środku, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Uznałem, że możemy wykorzystać magię internetu zamiast trochę już przestarzałej telewizji – zaczął, a Kate przestała się kręcić i jedynie prychnęła żartobliwie w jego stronę. – Wielu młodych piosenkarzy zaczynało od wstawiania swoich coverów czy później własnych piosenek na YouTube i teraz są znani. Harry mógłby zrobić to samo...

– Mam pytanie – przerwał mu Styles, w dziecinny sposób podnosząc dłoń do góry. Tomlinson kiwnął głową, przyzwalając mu na mówienie. – Co to YouTube?

– Taka stronka, gdzie ludzie wrzucają filmiki ze słodkimi zwierzątkami – wyjaśnił Niall, a Kate dała mu kuksańca w bok. – Dobra, są tam też nieco poważniejsze rzeczy...

– Wracając, myślę, że Harry mógłby z łatwością stać się sławny, bo ma świetny głos, a do tego jest dość uroczy, więc nastolatki szybko to podłapią – kontynuował Louis. – A jeśli nie, to zawsze może zrobić cover jakiejś piosenki 1D, a ja go udostępnię. Będzie wyglądało to dość wiarygodnie, tym bardziej, że skoro go w pewnym sensie wypromowałem, będziemy się mogli spotykać.

– A czy to nie będzie wyglądało jakbyś był jego sugar daddym? – zażartował Zayn.

– Tak, ponieważ już nie można mieć męskich przyjaciół, bo od razu to oznacza, że jest się gejem i ich sponsorem – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson.

– W twoim przypadku niestety często tak jest – uznał Liam. – Tym bardziej, że Harry...

– To może czas w końcu przestać w końcu bać się tego, co powiedzą media – powiedział pewnie Louis. – Naprawdę, mam w tym roku dwadzieścia sześć lat i szczerze nie chcę spędzić reszty życia, bojąc się spotykać z kimś ze względu na to, co pomyślą inni.

– Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że masz rację – odezwała się Kate. – Teraz, jak jesteś z Eleanor wydaję mi się, że bez problemu możesz przyjaźnić się z Harrym czy kimkolwiek innym i skoro ty sam jesteś przekonany, jakie relacje cię z kimś łączą to powinno być dobrze. Ludzie plotkują, ale jeśli to rzeczywiście nieprawda to te plotki się kończą. A jeśli się nie kończą, to oznacza, że wcale nie są tylko plotkami.

– Czyli co ty na to Harry? – zapytał chłopaka Tomlinson. – Podoba ci się ten pomysł?

– Jest fantastyczny! – przyznał Harry. – To jak, możemy już zaczynać?

– Hola, hola, nie tak szybko kochaniutki – przerwała mu kobieta. – Ja dzisiaj mam jkilka spraw do załatwienia, ale zrobię mu jeszcze konta na portalach społecznościowych. Wy za to musicie załatwić ten akt urodzenia.

– Robi się, szefowo – brunet żartobliwie jej zasalutował, a Kate przyłożyła dłoń do piersi.

– Już cię kocham. Gdyby ta czwórka była taka jak ty, moje życie byłoby łatwiejsze – stwierdziła, po czym wskazała palcem na Louisa. – Tomlinson, ty jeszcze dzisiaj wybierz z Harrym jakieś piosenki, które może zaśpiewać i zrób mu krótką lekcje największych gwiazd ostatnich czasów.

– Robi się, szefowo – powtórzył szatyn, a kobieta otarła nieistniejącą łzę z policzka.

– Harry, zostawiam cię. Masz na niego zbawienny wpływ. 

Ω

– Harry Edward Styles, urodzony pierwszego lutego tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku w Redditch. – Louis na głos przeczytał akt urodzenia Harry'ego, który właśnie został im przesłany, wraz z krótką biografią. Był właśnie na dużym łóżku Tomlinsona, rozmawiając przez laptopa z Kate. – Uczęszczał do szkoły w Holmes Chapel, aktualnie mieszka w Los Angeles, gdzie pracuje w piekarni i studiuje filozofię.

– Wiarygodne, prawda? – upewnił się Harry, leżąc na brzuchu z nogami w górze, podpierając brodę na otwartych dłoniach.

– Wydaję się okej – odezwała się Kate.

– Dlaczego akurat w piekarni? – zdziwił się Tomlinson.

– A dlaczego nie? – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Wprawdzie dostałem od swojego rządu ziemskie pieniądze i nie muszę zarabiać, ale lubię piec, a na mojej planecie nie mam zbyt wiele możliwości do robienia tego, więc przynajmniej tutaj mi się to uda.

– Wiesz, że i tak nie będziesz pracował ani się uczył, prawda? – zapytała kobieta.

– Och – zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwości tych słów. – No cóż, w sumie myślę, że i tak nie miałbym na to czasu. Muszę zająć się misją i znaleźć jak najszybciej jakieś mieszkanie.

– Przecież możesz mieszkać ze mną – wypalił mężczyzna, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy Kate prychnęła cicho. – Znaczy, dopóki nie znajdziesz sobie czegoś dla siebie. Poza tym, teraz i tak muszę trochę wprowadzić się w obecny świat muzyki, więc lepiej jak pobędziemy trochę razem.

– Tak chyba byłoby najlepiej – zgodził się Styles, kiwając głową i podgryzając dolną wargę. – Ale nie chcę być dla ciebie problemem. Już i tak dostatecznie dużo ci siedzę na głowie.

– Louis chyba wolałby, żebyś mu siedział na innej części ciała – wymamrotała kobieta.

– Słucham? – odezwał się Harry, który najwyraźniej nie dosłyszał albo nie do końca zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło.

– Okej, w każdym razie, zrobiłam już ci konto na Instagramie, Twitterze i YouTube oraz kupiłam obserwatorów, żeby nie wyglądało podejrzanie. Zaraz prześlę ci hasła – zmieniła temat. – Mam jedynie prośbę, żebyś nie korzystał jeszcze z tego na Twitterze, lepiej jak będzie nieaktywne dopóki nie wstawisz pierwszego coveru. Zrobimy z tego swego rodzaju nowy start, wiesz, żeby nie wyglądało dziwnie.

– A co z Instagramem? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson.

– Jest do waszej dyspozycji – uznała Kate. – Tylko proszę bez gejowskich sesji nago. A jak już to najpierw wyślijcie je na moje konto.

– Czy Niall przestał cię zaspokajać seksualnie i znowu szukasz pocieszania wśród porno? – odgryzł się Louis. – Cat, myślałem, że już przez to przeszliśmy. Nie chcę znowu zawozić cię na odwyk.

– On żartuje – zapewniła Harry'ego kobieta, a gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego, Tomlinson jedynie poruszył brwiami. – Wracając, ogarnijcie dzisiaj piosenki, które Harry ma zaśpiewać, a jutro pójdę z nim na zakupy i wybierzemy coś ładnego.

– Mogę pójść z wami – powiadomił ich Louis.

– Przecież ty nienawidzisz zakupów – przypomniała mu Kate, układając usta w dziubek, co miało zasugerować, że zna powód, dla którego szatyn chce im towarzyszyć.

– Od razu nienawidzę – westchnął. – Po prostu czasami jestem nieco nerwowy, ale z chęcią wam pomogę.

– Nieco nerwowy, ostatnio wyszedłeś ze sklepu, bo miałeś dość po piętnastu minutach – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – A tym razem musimy skompletować całą szafę, więc będziemy tam cały dzień.

– Chciałem tylko pomóc, znam się trochę na tym – kontynuował Louis, który na myśl o tym, że miałby spędzić kilka godzin bez Harry'ego czuł pustkę. Nie wiedział, co miały robić przez ten czas, bo chociaż mężczyzna nie jest u niego długo to zdążył się już zszyć z myślą, że zawsze ma się do kogo odezwać.

– Uwierz, że ja trochę bardziej – zapewniła go, po czym dalej mówiła już łagodniejszym głosem. – I Louis, dobrze wiesz, że mi to totalnie nie przeszkadza. W sensie, mógłbyś z nami pojechać i pomarudzić nad uchem, co najwyżej zamknęłabym cię w placu zabaw dla dzieci. Chodzi raczej o to, że nikt nie może cię zobaczyć z Harrym. Jeszcze. Ja dam radę przejść niezauważona przez całe miasto, bo ludzie mają mnie gdzieś, ale tobie na pewno się to nie uda, a przyłapanie cię z Harrym, którego później masz przypadkowo odkryć w internecie trochę skomplikuje sprawę. Rozumiesz?

– Przecież nie jestem zły – wymamrotał.

– Ale nadąsany – uznała, a on posłał jej delikatny uśmiech. – Dobrze chłopcy, zostawiam was, bo mam jeszcze kilka spraw na wieczór.

– Jestem przekonany, że to tylko jedna sprawa – zaczął Louis. – Chyba, że Niall ma dwa penisy.

– Napiszę jutro! – powiedziała na odczepne i rozłączyła się, zostawiając śmiejącego się Harry'ego.

– Myślałem, że to, że są razem jest oficjalne – odezwał się Styles. – Nie rozumiem, czemu ona tak to ukrywa.

– Bo oni nie są razem – westchnął Tomlinson. – U nas najczęściej, żeby być parą trzeba się kochać, a oni tylko uprawiają seks.

– Nie, nie, nie – pokręcił głową Harry. – Jestem przekonany, że się kochają. Patrzą na siebie w ten sposób.

– Czyli?

– Jakby nie widzieli świata poza sobą – odparł. – Naprawdę tego nie zauważyłeś?

– Nie wiem, chyba jakoś nigdy nie zwróciłem na to uwagi – wzruszył ramionami.

– Możliwie, że ja jestem na to wyczulony, bo my raczej nie patrzymy się tak na innych. Wy Ziemianie macie taką przypadłość, że jak jesteście w kimś zakochani to od razu to widać w waszych oczach. Nie umiem nawet wyjaśnić, co to takiego, ale jak patrzę na zakochaną osobę to wyczuwam to i czy jest zakochana ze wzajemnością – wyjaśnił, siadając po turecku na łóżku. – Chociażby Zayn; u niego widać, że jest nieszczęśliwy.

– Zayn ma dziewczynę, która na pewno go kocha – uznał Louis. – Może ci się tak wydawało, bo nie patrzył na nią?

– Nie, to nie to – zdziwił się chłopak, marszcząc brwi. – On jest zakochany w Liamie.

– Nie jest – zaprzeczył skonfundowany Tomlinson, po czym przez chwilę się zastanowił, bo nie wierzył, że Harry mógł w ogóle o czym takim pomyśleć. – Na pewno nie jest. Powiedziałby mi, bo mówimy sobie o wszystkim, a poza tym są tylko przyjaciółmi.

– Wow, Louis, twoje życie naprawdę musi być ciężkie – powiedział nagle Styles, sprawiając że serce Louisa na chwilę stanęło, nie wiedząc, do czego ten zmierza. – Jak to jest być ślepym i nie zauważać nawet tak oczywistych rzeczy?

– Ale z ciebie złośliwiec – prychnął, rzucając w niego poduszką. Harry zaśmiał się i odrzucił ją. Ten ruch sprawił, że zaczęli nawzajem się nimi uderzać, wciąż śmiejąc się lub coś krzycząc. Louis znów czuł się jak małe dziecko, urządzające bitwy na poduszki, ale ta infantylna zabawa bardzo mu się podobała. Do tego szybko odkrył, że jest równie silny jak brunet, bo bez problemu jedną ręką chwycił go za nadgarstki, umieszczając je nad jego głową, równocześnie go łaskocząc. Chłopak w słodki sposób chichotał, próbując się wyrwać, jednak nie walczył z duża energią, a jedynie oplótł nogami tors Louisa.

Tomlinson musiał z całych sił się opierać, żeby nie pójść o krok za daleko, bo gdy przyglądał się tak zarumienionej twarzy Harry'ego naprawdę miał go ochotę pocałować. Mówił sobie, że to po prostu fakt, że tak dobrze się bawią, bo ten wcale mu się nie podobał. Może i miał te śliczne pełne usta, a oczy patrzyły na niego z taką radością i zaufaniem, ale Louis miał dziewczynę i nie mógł zauroczyć się kosmitą. Jednak pozycja w jakiej się znaleźli i ta cała sytuacja sprawiła, że naprawdę czuł potrzebę pocałowania go.

Na szczęście nie zamknął laptopa i usłyszał, że ktoś do niego dzwoni. Odsunął się od chłopaka i odebrał.

– O mój boże, czy wy już zaczęliście? – usłyszał głos Kate i szybko poprawił rozczochraną grzywkę w kamerce. Obok niego usiadł Harry, którego włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane. – Naprawdę myślałam, że chociaż zamkniecie laptopa.

– Cat, wygłupialiśmy się tylko i biliśmy poduszkami – wyjaśnił.

– To tak to się nazywa na Spocarii? – spytała retorycznie. Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale machnęła ręką. – Nieważne. Chciałam tylko przekazać, że manager Eleanor nalega na spotkanie w tym tygodniu.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – jęknął. – Nie chcę jej widzieć.

– Mnie też nie – uznała Cat.

– Mnie to obchodzi! – wtrącił się Harry. – Należy jej się szacunek, nie możesz tak traktować jej jak rzeczy, na którą masz lub nie masz ochoty.

– Ja tylko... naprawdę nie chcę... – zaczął Tomlinson, ale chłopak spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. – Dobrze. Zadzwonię do niej jutro.

– Nie przeszkadzam wam już – odezwała się Kate. – Miłej zabawy, czy coś. 

– Wzajemnie – podroczył się Louis.

– On jest dzisiaj na golfie – powiadomiła go.

– Nie wspominałem nic o Niallu – puścił oczko, a kobieta jęknęła i się rozłączyła. Harry roześmiał się, przytulając się do poduszki, podczas gdy Louis załączał Spotify, żeby od razu zająć się pracą. – Pokażę ci teraz najbardziej popularnych wykonawców ostatnimi czasy i wybierzesz coś, co ci się najbardziej podoba, dobrze?

– Tak jest – zgodził się, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Tomlinson starał się patrzeć w ekran, ale mimo to czuł na sobie ten przeszywający wzrok. Z jednej strony sprawiał, że czuł się nieco niekomfortowo, z drugiej zaś było mu dobrze z tym, że Harry się na niego patrzy. Wydawało się to dość miłe albo nawet przyjemne.

Louis dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak trudno jest wyjaśnić komuś, czego słucha się w dzisiejszych czasach. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji rozmawiać z kimś, kto kompletnie nie zna się na obecnej muzyce. Jasne, może i tłumaczył babci, czym jest jego zespół, ale ta przynajmniej słuchała radia i miała jakąkolwiek styczność z popem czy innymi popularnymi obecnie gatunkami. Harry zatrzymał się na latach siedemdziesiątych, w których nie dość, że inna muzyka królowała, to jeszcze dostęp do niej był trudniejszy. W dzisiejszych czasach nie trzeba ograniczać się do tego, co nadają stacje, bo internet daje nam nieograniczone możliwości poznawania nowych wykonawców i gatunków, które znacznie odbiegają od trendów.

Dlatego też Tomlinson zdecydował, że gdy pokaże Harry'emu listy przebojów, przejdzie do bardziej alternatywnej muzyki, bo chłopak po prostu mu do tego nie pasował. Jasne, mógłby zrobić cover jakiejś piosenki Ariany Grande albo Justina Biebera, ale po pierwsze, widział, że Styles nie jest zachwycony ich utworami i przesłuchuje je do końca ze zwykłej grzeczności, a do tego to byłoby dziwne. Harry był stworzony do rocka, tak jak powiedział mu to na początku, ale dopiero teraz Louis to dostrzegał. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że będą musieli pójść na jakiś kompromis, bo śpiewając utwory, które nie są tak popularne miałby trochę problemów ze zdobyciem sławy.

Po kilku godzinach wspólnego słuchania muzyki, wraz z komentarzami Louisa na temat każdego z twórców, szatyn zdecydował, że mogę odpuścić sobie wszelkie listy przebojów. Harry jak na razie uznał, że podoba mu się kilka piosenek Coldplay oraz najnowsze Eda Sheerana. Był pod wrażeniem, że Tomlinson ich zna osobiście, a z Edem nawet się przyjaźni, jednak mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy jeszcze przez dłuższy czas będzie mógł przedstawić chłopaka komukolwiek ze swoich trochę dalszych przyjaciół.

– To był w większość czysty pop, więc nie dziwię się, że nie przypadło ci to do gustu – usprawiedliwił Stylesa, gdy szukał innych gatunków. – Ale wiem, co mogłoby ci się spodobać. Wprawdzie nie jest to taki rock, jak zapamiętałeś, ale jego niezależna odmiana. I jest to dość popularne obecnie, głównie wśród takiej starszej młodzieży. Dokładnie dziewczyn, ale...

– Płeć nie ma znaczenia – przerwał mu. – Po prostu mi pokaż.

– Jestem z północy, więc w sumie dorastałem trochę z tym zespołem – dodał Tomlinson, załączając Harry'emu Arctic Monkeys i odsuwając się trochę, bojąc się jego reakcji. Właściwie rzadko mówił o tym, że jako nastolatek często ich słuchał i uwielbiał mocniejsze brzmienie pierwszych płyt, jednak ta najnowsza również przypadła mu do gustu, bo chociaż już bardziej przypominała pop, wciąż zaliczała się do alternatywnej muzyki.

Kątem oka jednak cały czas zerkał w stronę chłopaka, żeby się przekonać, co ten o tym sądzi. Uspokoił się trochę, gdy zobaczył, że kąciki ust Harry'ego są lekko uniesione, a jego palce stukają o poduszkę w rytm muzyki. Styles szybko złapał jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– To mi się naprawdę podoba – stwierdził. – Mogę zaśpiewać coś od nich?

– To przecież twój wybór – odparł dyplomatycznie Louis. – Ale chciałbym cię usłyszeć w Do I Wanna Know.

Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy włączał tę piosenkę jeszcze raz, dokładniej wsłuchując się w tekst. Tomlinson w milczeniu pozwalał mu zagłębić się w muzykę, zadowolony, gdy chłopak zgodził się na to. Nie wiedział nawet, czy bardziej cieszy go fakt, że udało im się wreszcie coś wybrać czy że Styles posłuchał się jego porady. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż wreszcie usłyszy jego wykonanie, bo był pewien, że będzie świetne.

Później wybieranie kolejnych piosenek okazało się dużo łatwiejsze, bo Harry powoli sam zaczął rozumieć działanie tego programu i stworzył sobie playlistę, gdzie umieszczał utwory, które mógłby zaśpiewać. Ku zadowoleniu Louisa nie upierał się tak bardzo przy jedynie alternatywnych wykonawcach czy tych z poprzedniego wieku, ale rozumiał, że będzie musiał iść na jakieś kompromisy, żeby zyskać popularność. Dlatego właśnie wybrał wiele różnych piosenek, zarówno klasycznie rockowych, jak i takie prosto z list przebojów.

– Czy myślisz, że mógłbym zaśpiewać coś od Davida? – spytał niepewnie chłopak. – Wiem, że to może nie pasować, ale...

– Hej, skarbie, najważniejsze, żebyś ty czuł się dobrze – odparł Louis, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i zabrał ją, żeby nie przesadzać. Musi zachować platoniczne relacje z Harrym, a używanie słodkich pseudonimów na pewni w tym nie pomaga. – Może chcesz usłyszeć tę najnowszą płytę?

– Czy to dziwne, że wołałbym tę o mnie? – upewnił się, a Tomlinson z łagodnym uśmiechem zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Bez słowa włączył album, o którym wspominała niedawno Kate. On sam nigdy nie słuchał The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, ale uznał, że chciałby to zrobić, chociażby po to, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Harrym.

Chłopak leżał na jego łóżku, wciąż przytulając się do poduszki, gdy zaczęła lecieć pierwsza piosenka. Słuchali jej w milczeniu, a Louis cały czas obserwował Stylesa, który wydawał się zastygnąć w jednej pozycji, wpatrując się tępo w jedno miejsce. Tomlinson trochę się o niego martwił, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Domyślał się, że słuchanie albumu napisanego o sobie przez kogoś, kogo się kochało albo wciąż się kocha musi być niemożliwie trudne, ale do tego wszystkiego dochodziła jeszcze śmierć Davida, która potęgowała te negatywne doznania. I w innym wypadku Louis na pewno nie położyłby się za Harrym, oplatając dłonią jego brzuch i mocno przyciskając klatkę piersiową do pleców, ale teraz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał go jakoś pocieszyć i tutaj wcale nie chodziło o to, że już od dawna chciał się do niego w ten sposób przytulić, po prostu wspierałby tak każda inną smutną osobę.

Muzyka wciąż grała, a Louis poczuł, jak brunet delikatnie drży. Przytulił go mocniej, ale to nic nie pomogło, a wręcz przeciwnie, usłyszał jak ten cicho zanosi się płaczem. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co mógłby mu powiedzieć, bo wszystko co przychodziło mu na myśl było niewystarczające. Jednak chciał mu jakoś pomóc, więc po prostu trzymał go w swoim ramionach, czekając aż ten się uspokoi.

Nagle Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, jednak nawet nie spojrzał na niego, a jedynie skulił się, mocząc przód koszulki Louisa. Szatyn nie przejmował się tym, ponownie przytulił go do siebie, dłonią pocierając plecy. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak był teraz znacznie mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości i bardziej bezbronny. Tomlinson przesunął jedną z rak trochę wyżej, wprost na jego głowę, żeby chociaż przez chwilę dotknąć tych miękkich loków. Były jeszcze przyjemniejsze w dotyku niż mu się wydawało, miał ochotę wtopić w nie całkowicie palce i pociągnąć. Powstrzymał się jednak i pozostał przy delikatnym masowaniu.

Po prawie czterdziestu minutach takiego leżenia w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. Tomlinson wciąż trzymał ręce z tyłu chłopaka, lekko go dotykając, podczas gdy ten uniósł delikatnie głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie. Policzki miał mokre od łez, a oczy były zaczerwienione, co tylko uwydatniało ich zieleń. Louis z trudem musiał przyznać, że ten wyglądał pięknie, nawet jeśli płakał. Otarł kciukiem resztę łez i uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Ten odpowiedział tym samym, chociaż uśmiech jaki mu posłał wydawał się trochę smutny.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Mogłem się spodziewać, że to się tak skończy.

– Prędzej czy później i tak byś tego przesłuchał, więc chyba lepiej, że teraz przynajmniej ktoś przy tobie był – stwierdził mężczyzna.

– Masz rację. Dziękuję – zgodził się chłopak, krótko całując go w policzek. Tym razem to Louis zastygł, nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego, więc jedynie wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, który sięgał teraz po laptopa. – Posłuchamy teraz twoich piosenek?

– H, jest już późno – jęknął. To była dość słaba wymówka, ale naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Styles włączył coś od One Direction tuż po tym, jak przesłuchali jeden z najlepszych albumów Bowiego. 

– Proszę – powiedział chłopak, przedłużając samogłoski. Louis przewrócił oczami, bo brunet spoglądał na niego w taki sposób, że nie mógłby odmówić. 

– Ale pomiń dwie pierwsze płyty – poprosił.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Bo wtedy jeszcze nie tworzyliśmy do końca swojej muzyki – przyznał. – Wiesz, mieliśmy osoby, które pisały za nas teksty, a mój głos, jak już raczył się pojawić, to w całości autotune.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że raczył się pojawić?

– Śpiewam gorzej od reszty chłopców, więc nic dziwnego, że na początku miałem mniej solówek – powiadomił go Louis. – Później to się zmieniło, jak nasi fani trochę mnie polubili i chcieli słyszeć więcej mojego głosu na płytach. No i sam teraz też dość dużo piszę...

– O rany, to naprawdę ty? – spytał nagle Styles, wskazując na zdjęcie, które było okładką do Up All Night.

– Harry! – upomniał go Louis, zabierając laptopa. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, zauważając zdenerwowanie szatyna.

– Droczę cię, wyglądałeś naprawdę uroczo – uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ale dalej, włącz mi coś!

– Okej, skupimy się na razie na singlach – oznajmił, włączając Youtube. – I tak musisz zrobić cover którejś naszej piosenki, a lepiej jak będzie to coś popularnego, żeby szybko ktoś to znalazł. 

Harry przystał na to, mamrocząc pod nosem zgodę, a Louis zabrał się za wybranie mu czegoś. Odkrył, że włączanie komuś swojej muzyki jest niemożliwie stresujące, tym bardziej, że chłopak sam dobrze śpiewał i wydawało się, że się na tym zna. Nie mógł więc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten za każdym razem, gdy słyszy głos Tomlinsona w utworze będzie go oceniać i to negatywnie. Dlatego właśnie Louis całkowicie odwrócił wzrok już przy pierwszym singlu, jaki mu załączył, czyli Midnight Memories.

Nie minęła, jednak minuta, kiedy usłyszał westchnięcie chłopaka, bo wtedy właśnie usłyszeli solówkę mężczyzny. Ten nie mógł się oprzeć i zerknął na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w ekran z otwartą buzią, dopóki nie zatrzymał nagle nagrania i przeniósł wzrok na Louisa.

– Cholera – wyszeptał w jego stronę. – Twój głos jest jeszcze seksowniejszy, gdy śpiewasz.

– Żartujesz sobie – prychnął szatyn i chciał znowu włączyć teledysk, ale Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek.

– Mówię serio, naprawdę dobrze śpiewasz – kontynuował. – Ale, rany, nie spodziewałem się, że wyglądasz aż tak dobrze bez zarostu. Twoje kości policzkowe...

– Oglądaj dalej – uznał Louis, czując się nieco zawstydzony tymi komplementami, bo Harry wydawał się w tym tak szczery, jakby po prostu mówił to, co miał na myśli.

– Twoje oczy – wymamrotał Harry.

– Cicho – upomniał go, czując jak się rumieni. Niesamowicie cieszył się, że w pokoju było mało światła i zapewne nie było to aż tak widoczne, ponieważ dawno nie czuł się tak zawstydzony. W pewnym sensie zdawał sobie sprawę, że często podobał się ludziom, ale to były najczęściej fanki, które nie oceniały jego urody obiektywnie, bo patrzyły przez pryzmat tego, że go lubiły i lubiły jego zespół. Teraz jednak takie komplementy prawił mu Harry, który był obiektywny, bo nie miał powodu, żeby podlizywać się Louisowi. Tym bardziej, że on chyba zawsze mówił, co chciał i nie miał żadnych zahamowań, co odkrył już podczas rozmowy o romantycznych relacjach jego przyjaciół.

Styles grzecznie w milczeniu poczekał do końca teledysku, zanim się odezwał:

– Wszyscy wyglądacie tam dobrze, bo jesteście tacy niegrzeczni, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że zostawiłeś gdzieś tę kurtkę. Podkreśla twój kolor oczu.

– Mam ją gdzieś w szafie – zbył go trochę, włączając następne utwory.

Harry posłuchał go i rzeczywiście nie mówił nic do końca, jedynie uważnie obserwując każdy teledysk. Louis starał się odczytać, co o tym sądzi, patrząc na jego profil, ale nie był pewien, bo chłopak był mocno skupiony na ekranie. Tomlinson doszedł do wniosku, że on sam tak rzadko ogląda teledyski w których występuje, że sam już zapomniał, jak w nich wyglądał, co było dość ciekawym doświadczeniem, bo nie zauważył, jak dojrzał przez te parę lat.

W końcu skończyli wszystko, pomijając jedynie pierwszą płytę, bo Harry namówił Louisa na obejrzenie też tych wideo z Take Me Home. Po tym wszystkim sam szatyn się nie odezwał, a jedynie popatrzył pytająco na Stylesa.

– Podoba mi się – stwierdził, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. – Mówię naprawdę. To może nie jest mój rodzaj muzyki, ale nie dziwię się, że zyskaliście taki sukces. Macie ciekawe brzmienie i wszyscy macie równie dobre głosy. Chociaż przyznam, że twój się wyróżnia, bo jest bardzo oryginalny. Ale to zdecydowanie zaleta. 

– Dziękuję – odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. – Wybrałeś już piosenkę?

– Chyba Night Changes – stwierdził. – Przyjemna. A ty wyglądałeś tam bardzo dobrze, chociaż cieszę się, że masz zarost – oznajmił, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pocierając go lekko.

– Zayn i Liam też mają zarost – powiedział głupkowato.

– Wiesz, co jeszcze mają? – zagadał chłopak, zabierając rękę z daleko od jego twarzy, ale nachylając się w jego stronę. Jego usta były tuż przy jego uchu, co sprawiło, że przeszły go ciarki, ale starał się jakoś w sobie trzymać i nie pokazywać, że większość rzeczy, jakie robi Harry tak na niego działa. To jednak wydawało się mieć ogromnie erotyczny wydźwięk. – Stosunki seksualne.

– Harry! – jęknął Louis, podczas gdy ten chichotał. – Moi przyjaciele nie uprawiają seksu. Przynajmniej ze sobą.

– Żyj dalej w swoim świecie kłamstw – uniósł w geście obronnym obie dłonie. – Jeśli to pomoże ci spać w nocy, to twoi przyjaciele nie uprawiają seksu ze sobą.

– Zayn ma dziewczynę – wymamrotał Louis, kładąc się wygodniej na łóżko. Harry przybliżył się do niego, układając się tuż obok.

– Tak samo jak ty? – spytał i chociaż to pytanie wydawało się nieco złośliwie, w jego głosie nie było nic niemiłego, a jedynie zwykła ciekawość.

– On ją szczerze kocha – wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze wydawali mi się tak dobraną parą. Wiesz, byli dla mnie taką nadzieją, że nawet jeśli związek miał być początkowo ustawką to można się zakochać. Tym bardziej, że z jego byłą dziewczyną, Perrie, było podobnie. Też ją mocno kochał, chociaż mieli być tylko promocją dla zespołów.

– Jesteś pewien, że ją kochał? – powątpiewał Harry. – Czy może po prostu bycie z nią było wygodne, bo lepiej jest mieć kogokolwiek, gdy jest się nieszczęśliwie zakochanym.

– Mieszasz mi w głowie – przyznał szczerze. – Po prostu przez ciebie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać i może rzeczywiście oni byli ze sobą zawsze blisko, ale w inny sposób niż na przykład ja z nimi. Poza tym zawsze myślałem, że Zayn ufa mi w stu procentach i mówi wszystko. Przecież ja sam dobrze wiem, jak trudne jest ukrywanie takich rzeczy przed światem, więc mógłbym mu jakoś pomóc.

– Zayn wydaję się być bardzo tajemniczy – ocenił chłopak. Dopiero teraz Louis zauważył, że jest przytulony do jego torsu, ale nie sprawiało to, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Tak rozmawiało im się wygodnie, a do tego czuli pewną bliskość, która wszystko ułatwiała. – Nie wydaję mi się, że powiedziałby ci wprost o tym. Raczej sam musiałbyś zapytać, a wtedy na pewno by cię nie skłamał.

– Naprawdę znasz się na ludziach – pochwalił go Tomlinson, zauważając, że rzeczywiście nawet po tak krótkim czasie był w stanie poznać się na Zaynie.

– To pewnie dziwnie zabrzmi, ale to studiowałem – wyjawił. – W sensie, miałem taki przedmiot, gdzie uczyłem się o ludziach i wszystkim, co z wami związane. Począwszy od ogólnej anatomii, poprzez to jak się zachowujecie, wasze uczucia, aż po środowiska w jakich żyjecie.

– To jak weterynaria – zaśmiał się Louis, a Harry uderzył go lekko pięścią w pierś.

– Nie traktujemy was jak zwierzęta – zaprzeczył. – To raczej kulturoznawstwo. Chociaż powiem co, że jak pierwszy raz przyleciałem na Ziemię to miałem problemy nawet z rozpoznaniem pokoju, w jakim przebywałem.

– Naprawdę? – nie dowierzał mężczyzna, ale Styles nagle wstał z łóżka.

– Czekaj, mam swój dziennik pokładowy z pierwszego lądowania. Pokażę ci. – Szatyn jedynie kiwnął głową, czekając na powrót Harry'ego. Ten wrócił dość szybko, dając mu mały czarny notes. – Powinno być gdzieś zaraz na początku. Możesz sobie poczytać w wolnym czasie.

– Jestem teraz trochę zmęczony – stwierdził, odkładając dziennik na biurko. Brunet od razu na to wspomnienie ziewnął i palcem wskazującym podrapał się w kącik oka. – Widzę, że ty też. Idziemy spać?

– Ja-a – podjął wątek niepewnie, unikając wzorku Louisa. – Nie chcę dzisiaj spać sam. Dużo się zdarzyło.

Tomlinson doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Domyślał się, że cała sprawa z Davidem nie dawała mu spokoju i nie dziwił się, że chłopak woli z kimś zostać na noc. Musiał odczuwać teraz silną potrzebę bliskości, a Louis nie był bez serca i naprawdę chciał mu ją zapewnić, bo miał wrażenie, że to jego obowiązek. Harry był sam na obcej planecie, żeby ją uratować, chyba może się poświęcić i spędzić z nim w łóżku kolejną noc.

– Możesz spać tutaj – zaproponował, a Styles spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Bez skrępowania zdjął koszulkę, po czym wziął się za ściągnięcie dresów. Louis poczuł dziwny ucisk w sercu na myśl, że te rzeczy należą do niego. Uwielbiał pożyczać Harry'emu ubrania, bo to wydawało mu się tak cudownie rodzinne. Do tego znowu mieli spać razem, co jeszcze bardziej przypominało, jakby już całkowicie ze sobą mieszkali. Tomlinson jednak zatrzymał go, gdy brunet chciał się pozbyć bokserek. – Chyba lepiej jak zostaniesz w bieliźnie.

– Jasne – zgodził się, kładąc się do łóżka. Louis szybko się rozebrał i dołączył do niego, gasząc lampkę nocną. Tym razem jednak nie bał się go przytulić, kładąc rękę pod jego szyję, podczas gdy ten ułożył się przy jego piersi. To nie było niezręczne, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się odpowiednie. Chciało mu się śmiać na samą myśl, że odczuwa taką więź z kimś, kogo zna tak krótko, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że było mu po prostu dobrze. – Dobranoc, Lou.

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.

Harry musiał być o wiele bardziej zmęczony niż się wydawało, bo już po chwili jego oddech się uspokoił, podobnie jak bicia serce, których rytmiczne pompowanie krwi czuł na swoim boku. On sam również był zmęczony, ale nie umiał zasnąć. Myślał nad tym, jak znalazł się w tak dziwnej sytuacji i właściwie dlaczego akurat on. Dlaczego spośród wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi statek kosmiczny Harry'ego zdecydował się wylądować w jego ogrodzie i dlaczego on zgodził się mu pomóc. Jednak najbardziej nie rozumiał dlaczego leżąc tak z przytulającym się do niego przybyszem z innej planety czuł większy spokój ducha niż przez ostatnie kilka lat. Nie miał ochoty palić, pić czy coś wziąć. Wystarczyło mu to ciepło na boku i cichy oddech, żeby być spokojnym.

Spojrzał jednak na dziennik, który znajdował się na jego biurku i nagle miał ogromną potrzebę przeczytania, co czuł Harry gdy po raz pierwszy wylądował na Ziemi. Właściwie wtedy nawet nie był Harrym, tylko Ziggym, kosmitą Davida, co sprawiało, że z nieznanego dla siebie powodu odczuwał zazdrość, ale wciąż był ciekawy, jak wtedy się zachowywał. Bardzo powoli wstał, starając się nie obudzić mężczyzny, który tylko coś wymamrtoał przez sen.

Usiadł przy biurku, biorąc dziennik w dłoń. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie, gdzie po dacie zorientował się, że było to jeszcze przed wyjazdem ze Spocarii. Przeszedł dalej, bo nie chciał naruszać prywatności Harry'ego, który zgodził się, żeby przeczytał jeden, szczególny fragment. Szybko jednak znalazł ten dzień i z łatwością rozczytał się z czytelnego pisma chłopaka.

Spadanie.

Siedziałem w swoim fotelu już kilka minut czasu pokładowego, nie mając pojęcia ile minęło w rzeczywistości. Mogły być to dni, tygodnie, a może nawet lata. Zastanawiałem się, czy aby na pewno wciąż wyglądam tak samo, czy moje ciało się zmieniło, a jeśli tak, to w jakim stopniu. Podróże międzygalaktyczne miały to do siebie, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kim będzie się po wylądowaniu na obcej planecie. Chociaż prawdopodobieństwo, że przekroczenie prędkości światła realnie mnie zmieni było nikłe, to domyślałem się, że i tak będę czuł się inaczej.

Pamiętam doskonale, jak nagle poczułem spadanie. Gdyby nie cyfry, wyskakujące na wskaźniku, nie zdawałbym sobie sprawy z gwałtowności upadku. W tamtej chwili z mojego zasięgu zniknęły gwiazdy i wszystkie zlały się w płynną, prostą smugę światła, która mocno kontrastowała z czernią nieba. Z każdą sekundą jasność się zwiększała aż zaczęła być oślepiająca, więc zamknąłem oczy. Słyszałem ciężki stukot maszyny, twarz i kark oblane miałem potem, mimo że czułem na plecach zimny powiew klimatyzatora. Żałowałem, że nie zobaczyłem tych wszystkich gwiazd, które były dla mnie tak nieznane, jednak nawet gdy miałem wrażenie, że moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do blasku, nie miałem odwagi ich otworzyć. Dopiero gdy natężenie zelżało, bardzo niepewnie zrobiłem to i ujrzałem przed sobą całkowity błękit. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem, wydawało mi się, że tak intensywnie niebieski kolor musi być wynikiem jakichś moich halucynacji. Starałem się głęboko oddychać, bo czułem, że zaraz stracę panowanie nad sobą. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie się znajdowałem i nie mam na myśli położenia względem przestrzeni kosmicznej, ale raczej podłoża. Mogłem być równie dobrze do góry nogami, bokiem lub normalnie, ale to i tak nie zmniejszyłoby tego zawirowania w mojej głowie.

Całość trwała zaledwie kilkadziesiąt pokładowych sekund, chociaż dla mnie było to znacznie więcej. Moje ciało odczuło co najmniej godzinę dziwnych wirowań i zmian pozycji. Mimo że samo spadanie było nieprzyjemne, to upadek już do takich nie należał. Ta chyba też jest w życiu; sama świadomość i etap przejściowy jest gorszy od tego, co ma się wydarzyć. Tym bardziej, że usłyszałem słowa dochodzące zapewne z wieży kontrolnej. Nie miałem jednak pojęcia, z której planety.

– Jesteś na miejscu – głos był nieco zniekształcony przed odległość, ale bez problemu mogłem go zrozumieć. – Obiekt X znajduje się w odległości pięciu metrów od ciebie.

Odpiąłem pas i spróbowałem wstać. Nie udało mi się to za pierwszym razem. Miałem wrażenie, że moje nogi nie należą do mnie. Zacząłem uważnie oglądać ręce, ale to wcale nie pomagało, bo wciąż wydawało mi się, że nie są moje, choć były to te same kończyny, z którymi żyję już tyle czasu. Te blade dłonie z długimi palcami znałem lata, ale spoglądałem na nie, jakbym widział je pierwszy raz.

– Powtarzam, obiekt znajduje się w odległości pięciu metrów – powiedział głos, ale w jego tonie czuć było coś w rodzaju zniecierpliwienia. Albo może mi po prostu się tak wydawało, bo zrozumiałem, że to stacja kontrolna z mojej planety się do mnie odzywa. Wiedziałem, że większość osób stamtąd za mną nie przepada, bo uważali, że jestem zbyt młody i niedoświadczony na taką misję.

Wstałem, biorąc zdjęcie obiektu X, które otrzymałem jeszcze przed wyjazdem. Powoli opuściłem mój pojazd, otwierając drzwi z pewną dozą rezerwy, nie wiedząc, co zastanę za nimi. To mogło być wszystko, przecież te wszystkie książki i obraz tej planety, które widziałem mogły się mieć nijak do tego, co właśnie zobaczę. Nie byłem nawet pewien, gdzie dokładnie wylądowałem, stacja po prostu nakierowała mnie jak najbliżej obiektu X, żebym od razu mógł rozpocząć misję.

W końcu nacisnąłem klamkę i zrobiłem krok do przodu.

– Witamy na Ziemi – usłyszałem głos, tym razem był bardziej kobiecy i wydawał się mniej zdenerwowany. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, czując się pewniej.

Znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu, a mój statek został zamieniony w szafę, żeby dopasować się do wnętrza. Nie było zbyt duże, ale najpierw nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, jakie jest jego zadanie. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie jedną z pierwszy lekcji, tę o mieszkaniach Ziemian. Szybko rozejrzałem się dookoła, klasyfikując meble i przedmioty.

Biurko. Szafka z książkami. Fotel. Lampa. Łóżko.

Ł ó ż k o. Zmarszczyłem brwi. To znajdowało się tylko w sypialni, więc przynajmniej wiedziałem w jakim pokoju jestem. To dodało mi pewności, więc uczyniłem parę kroków w stronę tego mebla i prędko dostrzegłem, że ktoś tam leży. Starałem się zachować spokój i ciszę, zbliżając się w stronę Obiektu X. Zaraz po praz pierwszy w życiu miałem zobaczyć na żywo człowieka.

Gdy dostrzegłem jego śpiącą twarz nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że robię coś niewłaściwego. Uderzyła mnie fala wstydu, której nie zaznałem nigdy na swojej planecie. Nieodpowiednie wydawało mi się tak mu się przyglądać, ale robiłem to i tak, do tego stanowczo zbyt długo, żeby można to zaliczyć do upewnienia się, czy to na pewno mój Obiekt X. Nic nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości te same dość ostre rysy twarzy, z wyraźnymi kościami policzkowymi i wąskimi ustami. Rzęsy były długie i gęste, a ja byłem przekonany, że ukrywały parę błękitnych, niczym niebo tutaj, na Ziemi, oczu. Niewątpliwie był piękny. Mimo, że Ziemianie na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnią się niczym od nas, to miałem niedoparte wrażenie, że bije od niego coś specyficznego. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale wiedziałem, jak bardzo się różnimy. Może i obaj potrzebowaliśmy wody i tlenu, żeby przeżyć, a nasz organizm składał się w dużej mierze w węgla, to już wtedy, już po kilku sekundach wiedziałem, jak bardzo się różnimy.

Dotknąłem delikatnie jego policzka, nie chcąc obudzić go zbyt gwałtownie. Ten jednak od razu otworzył oczy, potwierdzając nie przekonania co do ich koloru. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego delikatnie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że zapomniałem o procedurach. Nie powinienem był w ten sposób zaczynać tej znajomości, bo groziło to niebezpieczeństwem. Obiekt X mógł zareagować paniką, próbować mnie uderzyć lub zadzwonić po pomoc. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

– Musisz mi pomóc – oświadczyłem. – Jesteś jedyną nadzieją dla Ziemi, David.

Louis Tomlinson odłożył dziennik na bok, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia. Czuł się wykończony i śpiący, ale jednocześnie nie był w stanie jeszcze położyć się spać. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę to tylko sen lub silne halucynacje po jakichś narkotykach. Tylko, że tego dnia był czysty. Odkąd jest tutaj z nim nie brał nic, bo nawet o tym nie myślał. Nie miał potrzeby, gdy jego życie nabierało kolorów przez samą jego obecność, wspomagacze były zbędne.

Teraz jednak, gdy przeczytał ten fragment z dziennika jeszcze bardziej się zorientował, że to wszystko jest tak nieprawdopodobne. Przecież to nie mogło się dziać naprawdę, on nie mógł tutaj być. Zamknął powieki, licząc, że gdy je otworzy jego życie wróci do normy. Oddychał głęboko przez kilka chwil zanim znowu spojrzał się przed siebie. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło, w jego łóżku wciąż leżał mężczyzna, którego zapiski przed chwilą czytał. Rysy jego twarzy złagodniały przez sen i lekko pochrapywał, otwierając swoje pełne, różowe usta. Mimo wszystko jednak, gdy ten nie zniknął, a to wszystko rzeczywiście było prawdą, poczuł ulgę. Chciał z nim zostać na tak długo, jak będą mogli, chociaż prawdopodobnie już wtedy wiedział, że pragnie być z nim na zawsze.

Wstał z fotela, żeby poprawić mu kołdrę, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego aż tak martwi się o dobro kogoś, kogo praktycznie nie zna. Zdecydowanie już dawno powinien był zadzwonić na policję czy jakieś służby specjalne albo po prostu zrobić cokolwiek, postępując jak zwyczajny człowiek w takiej sytuacji. Na pewno nie powinien przyglądać się mu z uśmiechem, ponownie położyć się obok niego, napawając się cudownym ciepłem, gdy otulał jego ciało i wyszeptać:

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.


	5. Soul Love

– I wtedy ona to zrobiła, uwierzysz? – głos Eleanor dobiegał do Louisa, ale wydawało się, że było to jakieś dziwne echo, a nie dźwięk pochodzący od osoby znajdującej się zaledwie niecały metr od niego. Jego myśli były zajęte czymś całkiem innym, oczy skupione na ekranie telefonu, bo Kate cały czas wysyłała mu zdjęcia Harry'ego z zakupów, ponieważ chłopak chciał znać zdanie Louisa na temat niektórych kreacji. Tomlinson był zachwycony czymkolwiek, co ten sobie wybierał, bo ubrania wydawały się idealnie na niego pasować. Nie chodziło nawet o dobieranie ich tak, żeby podkreślały jakieś atuty jego figury, po prostu cały styl czy wzory były stworzone dla Stylesa. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak z tego, że powraca moda z poprzedniej epoki, bo Harry cudownie się w tym odnajdywał, przymierzając te wszystkie wzorzyste koszule. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

– Mhm – wymamrotał, odpisując Kate, na kolejne zdjęcie chłopaka, tym razem w koszuli, przypominającej trochę hawajską i obcisłych czarnych spodniach. Louis pomyślał, że Harry powinien być zmuszony do podkreślania tej części ciała, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział mężczyzny o tak długich i zgranych nogach.

Do Cat:

Cholera jego nogi, zabroń mu kupować inne spodnie niż te obcisłe!!

Od Cat:

Harry się pyta dlaczego ;pp mam mu powiedzieć, że po prostu spuszczasz się na nie patrząc czy być bardziej subtelna?

Już chciał odpisać, że ją zabije, kiedy nagle poczuł, że Eleanor zabrała mu telefon z dłoni i odłożyła go na bok. Spojrzał na nią nieco zdenerwowany, jednak to w jej oczach widać było furię.

– Umówiłeś się ze mną tylko po to, żeby z kimś pisać?

– To ty chciałaś się spotkać – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Czy ty mnie z kimś zdradzasz? – oskarżyła go, a on miał ochotę się jej roześmiać w twarz.

– El, piszę z Kate. Sprawdź jak mi nie wierzysz – powiedział, wskazując głową na telefon, który właśnie zawibrował. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Kate nie wysłała akurat niczego sprośnego, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego chciał cokolwiek ukrywać przed Eleanor. W końcu byli ze sobą jedynie na umowie, dziewczyna mogła się spotykać w ukryciu z kim tylko chciała i on również.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale wzięła telefon do ręki, odczytując ostatnią wiadomość:

– Przy okazji, cieszę się, że tak szybko wybraliście piosenki, w sumie już w tym tygodniu możemy zaczynać nagrania.

– Widzisz? – odpowiedział zadowolony. – Praca. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, odpiszę.

– Nie wiedziałam, że znowu zaczynasz pracę.

Nie powiedział nic, bo to oczywiste, że nie wiedziała o tym. Właściwie nawet jakby rzeczywiście wracał do muzyki to prędzej dowiedziałaby się z plotek w gazetach niż od niego, bo na każdym spotkaniu wymieniali zaledwie kilka zdań, które nic nie wnosiły do ich życia. Wziął swój telefon, biorąc się za odpowiedź, podczas gdy Eleanor oparła się wygodnie, pijąc swoją kawę przez słomkę.

Ω

Louis siedział na swojej kanapie, bezmyślnie patrząc się w telewizor. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, co leciało, bo nie umiał skupić się na obrazie, gdy co chwilę zerkał na zegarek. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Harry i Kate wrócą z zakupów.

Dom wydawał się okropnie pusty i cichy. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymał tyle miesięcy żyjąc w nim sam, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do tamtego życia. Może i wszystko stało się nagle i Harry dosłownie spadł mu z nieba, ale to właśnie go cieszyło. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo był samotny, dopóki nie spotkał chłopaka. Miał ochotę cały się do niego odezwać czy nawet wyjaśnić mu coś całkowicie błahego, posłuchać muzyki czy po prostu czuć jego obecność.

Dlatego zbawieniem był dla niego dzwonek, po usłyszeniu którego od razu wstał, żeby otworzyć bramę, a potem drzwi. Zobaczył, jak przez ogród przechodzi Harry, trzymający dużo toreb, a za nim Kate, trzymająca w dłoni jedynie swoją torebkę. Louis przez chwilę był zdzwiony, że kierowca nie wnosi zakupów, ale przypomniał sobie, że Styles był zbyt miły, żeby mu na to pozwolić.

– Jesteśmy! – wykrzyczał zadowolony chłopak, a Tomlinson wziął od niego torby.

Przywitał się z nimi cmoknięciem w policzek, starając się zachowywać całkowicie normalnie, gdy poczuł miękkie usta bruneta na sobie. Kate jednak z łatwością zauważyła jego lekkie zdenerwowanie i puściła oczko, wchodząc do środka, mijając przy tym mężczyzn, którzy z niewiadomego powodu po prostu się na siebie patrzyli, nie poruszając się.

W końcu oni też weszli do domu, nie mówiąc nic, gdy kobieta stała w przejściu, czekając na nich. To ona jako pierwsza się odezwała:

– Harry, nie zaniesiesz zakupów na górę i przebierzesz się w coś?

– Jasne – przystał na jej propozycję, odbierając torby od Louisa i zostawiając dwójkę samą.

Szatyn usiadł na swoją kanapę, a Kate praktycznie od razu się do niego dosiadła, podejrzanie się uśmiechając. Louis chciał to ignorować, ale nie mógł w końcu tego znieść, bo znał ją na tle dobrze i wiedział, że ta czeka jedynie na pytanie.

– Niech ci będzie – westchnął. – Co się stało?

– Och, nic – powiedziała od niechcenia, jednak zaraz powrócił jej ton podekscytowania. – Uwielbiam Harry'ego.

– Świetnie – odparł bez emocji, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia „stań w kolejce". Nie wiedział dlaczego nagle poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, że Kate spędziła z nim pół dnia i dobrze się bawili, podczas gdy on musiał być z Eleanor. Jednak nie chodziło nawet o to, co robił, bardziej denerwował go fakt, że to on nie mógł być na zakupach z nimi albo może i tylko z Harrym. Cieszył się oczywiście, że załapali taki kontakt, a on w końcu w pewnym sensie im towarzyszył, ale po prostu nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że chciałby mieć chłopaka tylko dla siebie.

– Nie masz być, o co zazdrosny – przewróciła oczami, kładąc mu ręce na kolana. – Harry cały czas o tobie mówił...

– Co mówił? – zaciekawił się, prostując się nieco.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, zawsze na zakupach rozmawia się o kolesiach i nie można później im rozgadywać wszystkiego! – prychnęła. – Ale naprawdę czuję, że ja i Harry będziemy wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. On jest taki...inny.

– Może dlatego, że jest kosmitą? – podsunął jej Louis, a ona uderzyła go w kolano, na którym wciąż trzymała rękę. – Droczę się tylko!

– Masz szczęście, że Harry – zaczęła, ale szybko przerwała. – Nieważne. A mówiąc, że jest inny miałam na myśli tę jego androgeniczność. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, bo na pierwszy rzut oka jest męski, ale cholera, te wszystkie ubrania... Wiesz, że wchodziliśmy nawet do damskich sklepów, bo Harry nie uznaje podziału rzeczy na płcie?

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ on praktycznie od razu to zauważył, ale Kate teraz ubrała to w ładniejsze słowa. W końcu on już na początku był zachwycony, jak męska natura Harry'ego przeplata się z pewnymi, uznawanymi przez społeczeństwo za kobiece, aspektami, tworząc coś niesamowicie pięknego. Tomlinsonowi podobało się to, że pomimo sylwetki typowej raczej dla mężczyzn, wysokiej, z szerokimi barkami, poruszał się i zachowywał z delikatnością i gracją. Dlatego kompletnie nie dziwiło go to, że chłopak nie przejmuje się takimi rzeczami jak to, czy dane ubranie jest na dziale męskich czy damskim. To oczywiste, że dla niego liczyło się jedynie to, czy jest ładne i Louis uznał, że gdyby każdy miał podobne podejście to ludzie byliby szczęśliwsi.

– Cholera, ty naprawdę wpadłeś po uszy – powiedziała Kate z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

– Gdzie wpadł Louis? – odezwał się Harry, schodzący po schodach.

Louis otworzył wręcz usta ze zdumienia, bo chłopak wyglądał oszałamiająco. Miał na sobie, na całe szczęście, czarne obcisłe spodnie, sprawiające, że jego nogi wydawały się nie mieć końca, a do tego czarne sztyblety, które jeszcze bardzie dodawały im długości. Jednak w zachwyt wpadł dzięki koszuli, którą ten założył. Była różowa z jaśniejszymi wzorami, które szatyn nie był w stanie nazwać. Zrobiona ze śliskiego materiału, ale uroku dodawało jej wiązanie z przodu, które zastępowało kołnierz. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, czy jest damska czy męska i właśnie to mu się tak bardzo podobało.

– Do studni, jak był mały. Uderzył się w głowę – odparła złośliwie kobieta, poklepując go po policzku, żeby wróciła mu świadomość. Później trochę mocniej uderzyła jego kolano, jakby go upominając.

– Och, okej – uznał Harry, siadając po drugiej stronie Louisa i również klepiąc jego kolano. Zrobił to jednak bardzo delikatnie, chociaż wzrok utkwił w Kate, która od razu zabrała dłoń.

– No dalej, Styles, pokaż się nam dokładnie – pogoniła go, a on od razu wstał, ustawiając się tuż przed nimi. Zrobił obrót, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, gdy widział, w jaki sposób patrzy na niego Louis. Tomlinson wiedział, że jest oczywisty, lustrując go z góry na dół, ale nie miał siły się powstrzymywać.

– I jak? – upewnił się Harry, poprawiając swoją koszulę z przygryzieniem wargi.

– Wyglądasz cudownie – stwierdził Louis. – Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć resztę ubrań.

– W swoim czasie – podroczył się chłopak, nachylając się, żeby dotknąć palcem nosa szatyna. – Idę w tym na kolację do Kate.

– Och, widzę, że już całkiem wam nie jestem potrzebny – odparł z ironią. – Najpierw zakupy razem, teraz kolacja. Może w ogóle się do niej wprowadź.

– Lou – zaśmiał się Harry, siadając obok niego, żeby położyć mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Jesteś też zaproszony, idioto – powiadomiła go Kate. – Tak jak Zayn, Liam i Niall. Więc przestań być już zazdrosny.

– Nie byłem zazdrosny – prychnął, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego tylko, marszcząc brwi z niedowierzeniem. – Z jakiej to okazji spotkanie?

– Uczcimy mój pierwszy cover! – oznajmił ucieszony Harry.

– Jeszcze nic nie nagrałeś – odparł Louis, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widział jego szczęście.

– Czepiasz się szczegółów – zbyła go Kate, wstając. – A teraz przepraszam, ale wzywają mnie obowiązki.

– Pieprzenie członka zespołu nie należy do obowiązków managera – powiedział jej Tomlinson, a ta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Cmoknęła jedynie Harry'ego w policzek, wychodząc z domu. Gdy tylko usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami, Tomlinson odezwał się. – Nie zaprzeczyła.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że oni teraz...

– Jestem przekonany – zapewnił go, opierając się wygodniej o kanapę i spoglądając na Harry'ego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz. I cieszę się, że spędziłeś miły dzień z Kate. Polubiła cię.

– Też ją bardzo lubię – oznajmił. – Ale to chyba zauważyłeś. W końcu właściwie towarzyszyłeś nam przez większość czasu. Nie wiem jednak, jak tobie minął dzień. Jak tam randka z Eleanor?

– Spotkanie – poprawił go, a Harry tylko kiwnął głową w zgodzie, tym samym namawiając go do kontynuowania. – Nudno i nieciekawie. Zmarnowałem pół dnia, siedząc z nią w Starbucksie, ale zrobili nam kilka zdjęć na zapas, więc nie muszę się z nią widzieć przez dłuższy czas.

– To smutne – stwierdził chłopak. – Musisz być pewnie cały czas zestresowany tym całym związkiem.

– Tak – zgodził się Louis. – To wszystko jest po prostu strasznie męczące i nawet po takim krótkim wyjściu czuję się okropnie.

– Zrobić ci masaż? – zaproponował nagle Harry, a Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Mówisz serio?

– To najlepszy sposób, żeby się szybko odstresować – uznał. – Twoje ciało jest połączone z mózgiem i skoro złe emocje tak na nie wpływają negatywnie, to pozbycie się napięcia z mięśni pomoże ci się trochę uspokoić.

– Nie zaszkodzi spróbować – stwierdził Louis, który na samą myśl, że duże dłonie Harry'ego będą dotykać jego ciała, dostawał dreszczy. Nie mógł jednak przepuścić takiej okazji, bo może rzeczywiście coś takiego może zadziałać.

– To idź do sypialni i się rozbierz, ja przegotuję olejki – powiedział Styles. – Akurat dzisiaj kupiłem trochę nawilżających do ciała, ale powinny nam wystarczyć. 

Louis nie odpowiedział, bo nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować. Jak wszystko z Harrym, to również było spontaniczne i niespodziewane, ale raczej w pozytywnym sensie. Brunet był po prostu szczerze miłą osobą i chciał mu pomóc i chociaż myśli Tomlinsona krążyły wśród erotycznego znaczenia masażu, to starał się trochę powstrzymywać. Zadziwiał sam siebie, bo właściwie nie powinien czuć się tak podekscytowany na to, co mają robić. W końcu nie po raz pierwszy będzie masowany, może jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie robił tego niesamowicie przystojny mężczyzna, z tak cudownie dużymi dłońmi, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że masaż jest platoniczną rzeczą i Harry mu tylko pomaga się odstresować.

Zdjął koszulkę i położył się na brzuchu, nasłuchując kroków chłopaka na korytarzu. Był raczej przyzwyczajony, że powinien się rozebrać cały, ale nie chciał, żeby wyszło niezręcznie. Podejrzewał, że Styles nie przejąłby się tą nagością, ale on sam byłby zawstydzony. Nie miał już takich kompleksów względem swojego ciała, jak w wieku nastoletnim, bo dużo schudł i delikatnie wyrobił mięśnie, ale wciąż uważał, że Harry wygląda od niego dużo lepiej.

W końcu Styles wszedł do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Louis nie zmienił swojej pozycji, dlatego nie wiedział go, a jedynie mógł się domyślać, co robił. Usłyszał, jak brunet załącza jakąś spokojną muzykę, po czym podchodzi do niego i siada na krawędzi łóżka, kładąc na nim ręcznik. 

– Masz zapalniczkę? – spytał, a jego głos wydawał się jeszcze bardziej głęboki niż zawsze i Tomlinson miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie widać, że dostał gęsiej skórki.

– W kieszeni – wymamrotał, obracając się na bok, żeby ją wyciągnąć. Zerknął wtedy na Harry'ego, który stał ze świeczką w dłoni, lustrując go uważnie wzrokiem. Louis szybko dał mu zapalniczkę, jednak ten nie oderwał od niego oczu jeszcze przez chwilę.

– Masz dużo tatuaży – stwierdził nagle brunet, brzmiąc dość nienaturalnie, a do tego wpatrywał się w tusz na jego skórze z dużą intensywnością. Tomlinson początkowo nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że odbiór tatuaży przez ludzi zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu lat.

– Teraz są popularne – odparł. – W sensie, ludzie nie traktują tego jak coś dziwnego czy symbol kryminalistów, ale raczej jak ozdoba.

– Są naprawdę ładne – uznał Harry, opuszkiem palca przejeżdżając po napisie.

– Em, dziękuję – powiedział Louis, czując się lekko niezręcznie, bo był tak mocno wyeksponowany przed oczami chłopaka. Ten chyba musiał zrozumieć, o co chodzi, bo odwrócił wzrok i zapalił świeczkę, po czym oddał mężczyźnie zapalniczkę.

– Powinieneś się całkiem rozebrać – powiadomił go, gdy Tomlinson leżał już na brzuchu

– Jest okej – uciął, a Harry wydał z siebie pomruk.

– Lou, rozbierz się – odpowiedział stanowczym głosem. – Przecież wiesz, że dla mnie nagość to coś normalnego i nie musisz się wstydzić, tym bardziej, że nie masz czego. A dużo wygodniej będzie nam obu jak się rozbierzesz.

Nie wiedział, czy to ton głosu Harry'ego go do tego namówił, czy może ten komplement na temat jego ciała ukryty w zwyczajnym zdaniu, który tak łechtał jego ego, ale wstał z łóżka, żeby zdjąć spodnie. Spojrzał na bruneta, który stał bokiem do niego, nie patrząc, jak się rozbierał, a jedynie wcierając olejek w dłonie. Jego długie włosy były związane w luźny kok, zdjął także koszulę i spodnie, przebierając się w luźny T-shirt i krótkie spodenki.

Louis obserwował go, dopóki nie pozbył się wszystkich ubrań i nie owinął się ręcznikiem wokół pasa, zanim położył się znowu na łóżko. Chrząknął wtedy cicho, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, który automatycznie odwrócił się w jego stronę, zaszczycając go słodkim uśmiechem. Podszedł do niego, dotykając swoimi nawilżonymi dłońmi jego karku.

– Ale jesteś spięty – syknął, naciskając mocno na mięśnie. Louis nie miał pewności czy ten masaż w ogóle działa, bo już po kilku ruchach Harry'ego czuł się jeszcze mniej rozluźniony. Nie potrafił się odprężyć, wiedząc, że to on go masuje. Cały czas skupiał się na tym, jak jego dłonie podróżują po jego skórze i praktycznie do razu wróciły niektóre z tych uczuć, które towarzyszyły mu pierwszej nocy spędzonej razem. Już chciał to przerwać, ale Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy. – Nie myśl tyle.

– Nie wiem, ale nie potrafię się odprężyć – westchnął. – Możemy to przenieść na inny raz, ale dziękuję za...

Harry nie pozwolił mu wstać, bo usiadł okrakiem na jego pośladkach, dłonie luźno kładąc na plecach, żeby muskać go palcami. Wtedy to poczuł się całkowicie jak tamtej nocy, ponieważ po raz drugi przy Stylesie dostał erekcji. Wiedział, że teraz nie może wstać, bo to będzie niemożliwie widoczne. Nie miał wyjścia i musiał zostać w miejscu, najlepiej jak najdłużej, dopóki uciążliwy problem nie zniknie. Wziął więc głęboki oddech i rzeczywiście spróbował się odprężyć.

– Widzisz? Już jest lepiej – pochwalił go zadowolony, przesuwając palce na kark i zaczynając od nowa masaż. – A teraz nie myśl o niczym i się odpręż.

Louis spróbował i teraz z wiedzą, że nie ma ucieczki od tego naprawdę się zrelaksował. Harry miał naprawdę sprawne dłonie, który delikatnie choć rytmicznie i stanowczo pracowały na jego mięśniach. Wiedział, gdzie powinien być bardziej subtelny, a gdzie może pozwolić sobie na mocniejsze ruchy. Do tego dzięki olejkom wszystko było jeszcze przyjemniejsze, więc Tomlinson po prostu dał się temu wszystkiemu ponieść, czując jak całe napięcie uchodzi z niego z każdą sekundą.

– Opowiedz mi coś o Spocarii – wypalił nagle Louis, czując nieuzasadnioną potrzebę porozmawiania z Harrym i usłyszenia jego głosu.

– Co dokładnie?

– Cokolwiek. Doszedłem do wniosku, że ty wiesz tyle o Ziemi, a ja nic o twojej planecie – odparł, gdy chłopak wciąż go masował. – Nie uważasz, że to nieuczciwe, jeżeli mamy być partnerami? – zaraz złapał się na dwuznaczności tego słowa, więc szybko dodał. – W tej sprawie. Partnerami w tej sprawie.

– Zawsze czuję się dziwnie, rozmawiając o tym, bo czuję, że Spocarianie popełnili gdzieś błąd – zaczął nieco smutnym tonem. – Wiesz, jesteśmy dużo bardziej rozwinięci od was...

– Tak, wiem, H, jesteśmy przy was technologicznie sześciolatkami – dodał Louis ze śmiechem, a Harry uszczypnął go lekko w bok. – Auć!

– Nie o to mi chodziło – uściślił, brzmiąc trochę na rozbawionego, chociaż tamten smutek wciąż gdzieś w nim tkwił. – Po prostu za bardzo skupili się na tym rozwoju technologicznym, odkrywaniem galaktyki i pomaganiu innym planetom w tego typu sprawach, że zapomnieli o rzeczach, które są tak zwyczajne dla ludzi.

– Czyli? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson, a brunet westchnął po raz kolejny.

– Chociażby miłość – powiedział. – Dla ludzi miłość jest czymś naturalnym i każdy jej zaznaje w swoim życiu. U nas jest rzadkością, bo Spocarianie są zajęci innymi sprawami.

– Nie każdy na Ziemi się zakochuje – zaprzeczył mu Louis. – U nas też jest wiele osób, które nie wierzą w miłość czy związki i zostają singlami na zawsze. Są też osoby aromantyczne, które...

– Spłycasz to – przerwał mu Harry. – Miłość to nie tylko ta miłość romantyczna. Istnieje mnóstwo jej odmian, a wy w ciągu całego życia zaznajecie co najmniej kilku. Miłość rodziców do dziecka i na odwrót, miłość do Boga; na Spocarii nie ma czegoś takiego. Nami najczęściej zajmują się opiekunki, później szkoła, aż w końcu jesteśmy samodzielni. Rzadko, kto utrzymuje kontakt z rodzicami.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ rzadko które dziecko zostało zrodzone z miłości – odpowiedział cicho. – Dzieci rodzą się, żeby podtrzymać gatunek, nie dlatego, że ktoś kogoś kocha. Oczywiście, zdarzają się wyjątki, gdzie rodzicom naprawdę zależy na potomkach i na odwrót, ale nie jest to częste.

– Życie bez takiej miłości musi być okropne – stwierdził Louis, będąc szczerze poruszonym. – Ja bardzo kocham moją mamę i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej.

– Ja bez swojej też – przyznał Harry. – Miałem takie szczęście, że moi rodzice szczerze się kochali, dlatego całkiem inaczej patrzę na takie rzeczy. I chociaż sam nigdy nie byłem zakochany romantycznie, to doświadczyłem tyle uczucia miłości w swoim życiu, że nie wyobrażam sobie myśleć jak Spocarianin. To odrzucające, ale też tak bardzo smutne.

– Nie byłeś nigdy zakochany? – spytał, mocno zszokowany. – Co z tobą i Davidem?

– Kocham go, ale nie w ten sposób – stwierdził. – Był moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem, wspólnikiem i jedną z najważniejszych osób mojego życia. Ale nigdy nie byłem w nim zakochany.

– Ale uprawialiście seks – wtrącił Tomlinson, żałując że nie ugryzł się w porę w język, bo to zdecydowanie było powiedziane zbyt oskarżycielskim tonem.

– Sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie trzeba kochać kogoś, żeby to robić – odparł obojętnie chłopak, co z jednej strony zabolało Louisa, bo było ewidentnym nawiązaniem do jego życia, ale jednocześnie też sprawiało, że czuł coś w rodzaju zazdrości, chociaż nie miał do tego kompletnie powodów. – To chyba jest jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, która łączy nasze rasy. Nie przywiązujemy dużej uwagi do tego, z kimś śpimy, jeśli pociąga nas fizycznie. Wy jeszcze tworzycie sobie te wszystkie problemy z płcią i orientacjami.

– Więc wy się nie określacie?

– Po co? – spytał Harry, raczej retorycznie bo nie dał czasu Louisowi na odpowiedź. – Przecież płeć jest tak mało ważną rzeczą. W sensie, dla mnie to przypomina ocenianie kogoś za pomocą koloru włosów; jasne, możesz mieć swój typ i woleć szatynów, jeszcze najlepiej z niebieskimi oczami, ale to nie wyklucza tego, że pewnego razu może ci się spodobać ktoś całkiem inny. I nie musisz tego nazywać w żaden sposób. Dlaczego więc ludzie tak bardzo chcą podawać swoją orientacje?

– To chyba dość logiczne – zgodził się z nim. – Czyli ty nie jesteś w stanie powiedzieć nic o swojej seksualności?

Spytał tylko dla pewności, bo bardzo chciał usłyszeć to, że Harry lubi też mężczyzn. Mimo że wiedział, że to prawda, czułby się lepiej z tym potwierdzeniem.

– Najczęściej podobają mi się mężczyźni, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Przecież życie przynosi różne niespodziewane rzeczy, prawda?

Louis nie odpowiedział, bo nie miał pojęcia, czy jakiekolwiek słowa będą teraz odpowiednie. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i pozwolił brunetowi działać magię swoimi dłońmi. Trwało to naprawdę długi czas, dopóki szatyn nie miał wrażenie, że cały stresu ukrywana złość z niego uleciała. Uwielbiał to uczucie odprężenia i z lekkim żalem oznajmił Harry'emu, że może już skończyć. Domyślał się, że chłopak jest zmęczony, a nie chciał go bardziej wykorzystywać.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Louis, unosząc się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – Naprawdę się czuję lepiej. Twoje dłonie są cholernie zdolne.

– To dopiero początek – puścił do niego oczko, wycierając dłonie w chusteczki. Tomlinson prychnął jedynie na ten podtekst, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że zaczął sobie to wyobrażać. Niestety, gdy wstał, zakrywając się i tak ręcznikiem, wzrok Harry'ego zjechał trochę niżej, obserwując uważnie jego wybrzuszenie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Och.

– Tak, przepraszam – odparł szatyn, czując się okropnie niezręcznie. – Po prostu dawno nikt...

– To całkiem miłe. Odbieram to jako komplement – uciął Styles, patrząc się głęboko w jego oczy. Louis nie powstrzymał się od oblizania ust, bo w powietrzu było takie napięcie, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Wcale nie pomogło to, że Harry zlustrował go wzorkiem, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, co było bardzo seksowne, na tyle, że erekcja Louisa jeszcze bardziej się powiększyła. – Mogę ci pomóc.

W tym momencie jego serce stanęło, ponieważ tego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Jakaś cześć jego ciała naprawdę pragnęła tych dużych dłoni chłopaka na sobie, jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że nie może się do tego posunąć. Wprawdzie, z tego co dowiedział się od chłopaka, dla niego wszelkie seksualne czynności nic by nie znaczyły, to Louis bał się, że z jego strony mogłoby być inaczej. Może i wcześniej, z innymi ludźmi, nie musiał nawet udawać, że była to dla niego tylko fizyczność to z Harrym tak nie chciał. Brunet był dla niego ważną osobą, mimo tego że nie znali się długo, to zawiązali pewną więź i podejrzewał, że włączenie w ich relacji seksu mogłoby dużo zepsuć. Nie mógł zaryzykować tak cudownej przyjaźni, tylko dlatego, że jest napalony.

– Nie, H – zaprzeczył, energicznie kręcąc głową, starając się jakoś poprawić ręcznik. – Poradzę sobie.

– Jesteś pewien? – dopytał się, a lekki uśmieszek nie schodził z jego twarzy.

– Mam dziewczynę, to by było złe, prawda? – odparł, ale chciał się upewnić. Wiedział, że gdyby Harry teraz mu powiedział, że to wcale nie byłoby coś złego, jedynie przyjacielska przysługa czy nawet uznałby, że z kosmitą to nie zdrada, Louis po prostu by się na niego rzucił. Harry był tak seksowny, a on sam nigdy nie należał do autorytetów moralnych i jedyne czego potrzebował to zapewnienia, że mogą to zrobić.

– Racja – zamiast tego powiedział chłopak i dopiero teraz przestał się uśmiechać. Tomlinson tylko przez chwilę poczuł żal. Wiedział w końcu, że to rzeczywiście jest prawda, nie można od tak pozwolić swojemu przyjacielowi pomóc sobie w masturbacji, tym bardziej jeśli ma się dziewczynę. Najwyraźniej to jest złe dla wszystkich, nieważne od planety, z której się pochodzi.

– Idę do łazienki – powiadomił go. Wyszedł z pokoju, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się gdzieś bez Harry'ego, bo czuł się zażenowany. Nie wiedział tylko, czy przez całą sytuację czy przez to, że odmówił. To niekoniecznie mogło zepsuć ich przyjaźń, w końcu miał kiedyś pewien seksualny incydent z Zaynem, po którym nie było niezręcznie. Wtedy jednak byli pod wpływem różnych substancji, ale co najważniejsze, jego relacja z Malikiem jest całkiem inna niż ta z Harrym. Stylesa po prostu traktował inaczej, nawet jeśli z trudem przyznawał się do tego przed samym sobą, chłopak otwierał w jego sercu coś, do czego nikt inny nie umiał dotrzeć. Nie chciał mówić, że się w nim zakochuje, bo na to było stanowczo zbyt wcześnie. Jednak mógł uznać, że to zauroczenie, chociaż trudno mu było to stwierdzić, bo jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Podobało mu się wielu ludzi, wtedy najczęściej szedł z nimi do łóżka, a gdy kogoś bardzo lubił to pozostawali w przyjacielskich relacjach. Harry łączył te obie rzeczy, a do tego znacznie więcej. Wydawał mu się tak idealny dla niego w każdym aspekcie; potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać, przebywać całymi dniami, mieli dużo wspólnego, ale też mnóstwo różnic, dzięki którym cała relacja robiła się ciekawsza.

Louis właściwie nie bał się aż tak, że zniszczy ich przyjaźń. Raczej bał się, że dla niego znaczyłoby to dużo więcej niż dla Harry'ego i nie mógłby żyć z myślą, że był dla niego tylko przygodą. Mógłby zostać tak potraktowany przez każdą inną osobę na świecie, ale nie przez niego.

Zdecydował się więc wziąć szybki prysznic i poradzić sobie sam ze swoim problemem. Louis jest jednak tylko człowiekiem i nikt nie może go winić za to, że gdy poruszał po swoim członku myślał o Harrym. O jego dłoniach z długimi palcami, które mogłyby go teraz dotykać albo o tych cudownie pełnych, malinowych ustach i jak wyglądałyby owinięte wokół jego penisa. Chciał go dotykać jego włosy w trakcie, prowadzić poprzez ciągnięcie za nie, a na koniec całować bo szyi i robić malinki na tej wystającej żuchwie. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego pomyślał akurat o żuchwie, ale uznał, że naprawdę chciałby umieścić na niej swoje usta.

Doszedł zanim jeszcze zdążył wyobrazić sobie, jak wsadza palce w Harry'ego. Dokończył prysznic, rozmyślając nad tym, jaką rolę chłopak woli pełnić w łóżku. Trudno mu było to stwierdzić, bo chociaż najczęściej jego zachowania wskazywało na to, że jego raczej uległy, a może wydawał się to tak przy dominującej naturze Louisa, ale dzisiaj zaś zaskoczył go tą propozycją. Był naprawdę ciekawy, czy gdyby hipotetycznie mieli uprawiać seks, to czy Harry zgodziłby się być pasywny. Uznał, że musi zapytać o to Kate, bo był pewien, że kobieta wie już wszystko o życiu seksualnym Stylesa.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, zerknął tylko, żeby zobaczyć, czy chłopak był jeszcze w sypialni. Zobaczył go tam, siedzącego na łóżku, więc poszedł do garderoby, żeby się przebrać i szybko do niego wrócił.

– Jak prysznic? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis miał wrażenie, że znowu był tam podtekst, ale szybko się opamiętał.

– Dobrze – odparł lakonicznie, nie chcąc się zagłębiać w żadne szczegóły. – Co masz ochotę dzisiaj robić? Możemy wyjść na...

– Właściwie, chciałbym dzisiaj zostać w domu – przerwał mu, patrząc się na niego niepewnie. Tomlinson nie powiedział nic, czekając aż chłopak rozwinie swoją myśl. – Po prostu dzisiaj rozmawiałem z Kate i ona mówiła mi trochę o tej ostatniej płycie Davida... Nie chciała podawać szczegółów, ale podobno teledysk do Blackstar jest przerażający i wiele osób go nie zrozumiało. I pomyślałem, że chciałbym go obejrzeć, bo może jest tam jakaś wiadomość dla mnie.

– Harry, nie wolisz trochę poczekać? – zaproponował Louis. – Wiesz, jesteś świeżo po tym wszystkim. Może jak trochę ochłoniesz...

– Lou, mam przeczucie, że tam coś jest – wyznał, kładąc dłoń na tej Tomlinsona. – Już sam tytuł płyty wydaję mi się takim odniesieniem do mnie, żebym to zauważył. Wiadomością do mnie, jakby do końca wierzył, że kiedyś wrócę.

– Dlaczego Blackstar ma być odniesieniem do ciebie? – dopytał się.

– Elvis Presley nagrał piosenkę Flaming Star, którą uwielbiałem. Była wtedy jedną z moich ulubionych, tak jak sam Elvis... – podjął wątek Harry. – Jej roboczy tytuł to właśnie Blackstar. I wiem, że to może być przypadek, ale czuje, że chciał zwrócić moją uwagę. Nie wiem, Lou, ale myślę, że i tak jestem mu to winny. Spóźniłem się jakieś czterdzieści pięć lat, więc chociaż mogę posłuchać jego ostatniego albumu.

Louis nie miał zamiary się z nim sprzeczać i jedynie sięgnął po laptopa, wpisując w wyszukiwarkę tytuł płyty. Od razu wyskoczył mu teledysk do singla, który włączył, kładąc się wygodniej na łóżku, podczas gdy Harry już po pierwszych sekundach otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

Teledysk był przerażający. Trwał dziesięć minut i zarówno muzyka, jak i obrazy na nim przedstawione sprawiały, że Tomlinsona przechodziły ciarki. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, bo wszelkie sceny i zachowania wydawały się tak bezsensowne. Bowie nosił dziwną opaskę na oczach, tańczył wraz z innymi ludźmi taniec, który raczej przypominał napad padaczki, a do tego wszystkiego towarzyszyo mu mnóstwo strasznych symboli. Gdzieś w tle były żyjące strachy na wróble, a kobieta ze zwierzęcym ogonem znalazła kosmonautę i zaniosła go do świątyni. Louis miał mętlik w głowie i miał wrażenie, że Bowiemu po prostu odbiło niedługo przed śmiercią, ale Harry najwyraźniej myślał inaczej, bo wziął szybko notes i długopis z biurka Tomlinsona i zaczął coś gorączkowa zapisywać, co jakiś czas zatrzymując film.

Gdy skończyli go oglądać, szatyn uniósł się, żeby go wyłączyć, bo te przeraźliwe dźwięki wciąż huczały mu w głowie. Harry jednak nie pozostał na tym i bez słowa włączył teledysk do Lazarus, na którym Bowie znów miał tę samą dziwną opaskę na oczach, ale tym razem leżał na łóżku. Chociaż nie do końca, bo wydawało się jakby unosił się nad nim. To również było straszne, ale na szczęście znacznie krótsze.

Po tym wszystkim myślał, że to wystarczy, ale Harry najwyraźniej dopiero zaczynał i był gotowy przesłuchać cały album. Louis nie zamierzał mu w tym przerywać, tym bardziej, że chłopak przez cały czas robił notatki. I to nie tak, że Tomlinson był jakoś szczególnie zmęczony, ale raczej znużony tym wszystkim i tak jakoś wyszło, że w trakcie słuchania tej muzyki ze Stylesem, który cały czas coś zatrzymywał albo powtarzał fragment, zasnął. Pomimo tego, że było dość wcześnie, chyba potrzebował chwili odpoczynku, bo ostatnio cały czas kładł się spać dość późno ze względu na rozmowy w nocy z Harrym.

Ω

Gdy się obudził było już ciemno, a on był przykryty kocem. Harry jednak zniknął, zapewne wcześnie zadbawszy o to, żeby Louis nie zmarzł. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że chłopak tak o niego dba, ale zaraz wystraszył się, bo nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. Wstał szybko z łóżka, krzycząc jego imię, po czym wszedł do pokoju gościnnego, w którym również go nie było. Stamtąd jednak miał widok na ogród i zobaczył, że statek kosmiczny świeci dziwnym blaskiem. Szybko zbiegł po schodach, żeby za chwilę znaleźć się już na zewnątrz. Bez oporów otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że Harry stoi przy konsoli. Od razu zauważył obecność Louis i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem tutaj?

– Twoja szopa świeciła – wypalił, po czym zaraz się poprawił. – Znaczy, statek kosmiczny migotał dziwnym blaskiem.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową.

– Moja szopa naprawdę cię musiała polubić – powiadomił go. – Zazwyczaj stara się nie rzucać w oczy, więc musiała to zrobić specjalnie.

– Też cię lubię – powiedział Louis, klepiąc ścianę, po czym zorientował się, że to jest dziwne, więc opuścił rękę, podchodząc bliżej Stylesa. – W każdym razie, co tutaj robisz?

– Próbowałem podać mojej stacji nowe informacje, ale najwyraźniej są jakieś zakłócenia – odparł z lekkim żalem w głosie. – Możesz wracać do łóżka. Ja i tak mam jeszcze parę spraw do zrobienia.

– Coś się stało? – przejął się, bo Harry wydawał się być dziwny. – To coś związanego z Davidem?

– Nie przejmuj się – próbował go zbyć. Spojrzał na niego ze słabym uśmiechem i pocałował w policzek. – Idź spać, naprawdę.

– Harry, nie oszukasz mnie tak łatwo – stwierdził. – Siedzimy w tym razem, więc mówimy sobie wszystko, okej?

– Po prostu – zaczął z ciężkim westchnięciem. – David został zamordowany.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zdziwił się. – Przecież miał umrzeć na raka.

– Wiesz, ta śmierć, jaką podawali media mi nie pasowała – uznał, opierając się o konsolę. – Wiesz, z jednej strony to niby nic niespotykanego u mężczyzny w jego wieku, ale nie ma żadnych zdjęć Davida w czasie chemioterapii i nikt z muzyków, którzy z nim nagrywali nie wiedzieli o chorobie. A przecież w tamtym czasie miał być podobno w trakcie leczenia, czyli bez włosów i brwi...

– Mógł się ukrywać przed mediami, łatwo to robić, jeśli się chce – wtrącił Louis.

– Tak, ale całe Blackstar wskazuje na coś innego – oznajmił Harry, pokazując mu swoje zapiski. – Chociażby ten pierwszy teledysk, jaki oglądaliśmy i tekst piosenki. David chciał zwrócić moją uwagę, żeby mnie ostrzec. Musiał wierzyć, że prędzej czy później wrócę na Ziemię i nawet jeśli jego już nie będzie to to mi pomoże w odkryciu, kto stoi za Pająkami z Marsa. 

– David o tym wiedział? – dopytał się.

– Tak, bo go zaatakowali. Był trochę zbyt głośny z tymi wszystkimi albumami o mnie i oni się domyślili – powiedział, jakby była to normalna rzecz. – Jestem jednym z ich największych wrogów i chociaż nie wiedzą, jak wyglądam, to najważniejsze, żeby nie poznali mojego prawdziwego imienia. Wtedy ja i ludzie wokół mnie będą bezpieczni.

– Dlatego chciałeś, żebym wymyślił ci nowe? – zrozumiał Tomlinson. – Domyślili się, że Ziggy to ty?

– Właśnie – potwierdził Harry. – Wracając, teledysk wydaje się przerażający, bo jest swego rodzaju przepowiednią. Na początku już widzimy szkielet kogoś w stroju astronauty, mój szkielet. Znajduje mnie kobieta o zwierzęcym ogonie, a Słońce jest czarne. To jakby groźba Pająków w moją stronę; zginę, a oni i tak przejmą Ziemię. Pokazany jest post apokaliptyczny świat, gdzie ludzie nie są już ludźmi, a kontrolowani są w całości przez Pająki, które odpowiadają nawet za to, jak się poruszają. Ludzie stają się niewolnikami, strachami na wróble, które nic nie mogą zrobić. Ślepcami, dlatego zarówno David jak i strachy na wróble noszą te dziwne przepaski – zastukał nerwowo w swoje kolana, gdy zaglądał do notatek. – Jednak gdzieś w trakcie pojawia się David, unoszący czarną książkę z gwiazdą, niczym Bóg dający ludziom świętą księgę. Jednak tutaj chodzi mu o to, żebym to jak przesłuchał ten album i zrozumiał, że stamtąd dowiem się wszystkiego.

– I dowiedziałeś się? – zaciekawił się Louis.

– Tak. Chociaż teledysk może być mylący, to same słowa są ogromną podpowiedzią, kto stoi za tym wszystkim – pokiwał głową, przekręcając kartkę.

– Kto? – pogonił go trochę mężczyzna, bo ten milczał.

– Ktoś, kto jest czarną gwiazdą – odparł, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi.

– W sensie upadłą?

– Tak – potwierdził, energicznie kiwając głową. – Jedyne, co wiemy, kim jest ta osoba to fakt, że jest upadłą sławą, o której ludzie już tak nie czczą, ale nie zapomnieli. Za to David nam mówi, kim na pewno nie jest ten człowiek; gwiazdą pop, filmową, ani też cudowną gwiazdą. To już trochę zawęża pole poszukiwań, hm? – Louis nie odpowiedział, więc chłopak kontynuował. – Nie jest też gangsterem, gwiazdą gwiazd, czyli osobą szczególnie sławną, gwiazdą porno czy zbłąkaną gwiazdą, więc to pewnie jest nawiązanie to tych osób, które upadły przez jakieś problemy z nałogami.

– Okej, więc czym to w końcu jest? – niecierpliwił się Louis.

– Czarną gwiazdą – powiedział Harry. – Czarną gwiazdą, która jest na szczycie, ma pieniądze i werwę, ale jednocześnie z jakiegoś powodu jest upadłą. Ma jednocześnie władzę i mnóstwo ludzi pod sobą, ale nie wiadomo dlaczego, nie jest aż tak popierana.

– Czyli nie masz pojęcia, kto to dokładnie?

– Jeszcze nie – poprawił Harry. – Na razie to tylko różne przypuszczenia, ale będę musiał porozmawiać z kimś, kto naprawdę zna się na sławach. Ta osoba będzie umiała jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć pole poszukiwań.

– Kate – podpowiedział Louis. – Nikt nie zna gwiazd tak jak ona.

– Och, to całkiem dobrze się składa – wymamrotał, raczej do siebie. Zaraz jednak zwrócił się do szatyna. – Jeszcze powiem ci, dlaczego myślę, że David został zamordowany.

– Słucham uważnie.

– Chociaż może się wydawać, że to wszystko, co nawiązuje do śmierci na albumie jest przez to, że David w końcu miał być chory i zdawał sobie sprawę z rychłej śmierci – kontynuował. – Ale są dwa utwory, które wskazują na coś innego. W I Can't Give Everything Away sam tytuł mówi, że nie może wszystkiego zdradzić, ale że wysyła komuś wiadomość. To ostatnia piosenka na płycie, więc w pewnym sensie wiadomo, że jest takim podsumowaniem; nie zdradził wszystkiego, ale wiemy przynajmniej część.

Louis nie odpowiedział tylko czekał aż Harry będzie kontynuował.

– Druga to Girl Loves Me, napisana w nadsat i polari, slangów. Ten pierwszy pochodzi z Mechanicznej Pomarańczy, jednej z ulubionych książek Davida – wyjaśnił, podając Louisowi na kartce tekst, który musiał przetłumaczyć na angielski, bo był całkowicie zrozumiały. – Ta piosenka na pozór wydaje się bez sensu, bo właściwie nie wiadomo o czym jest, ale chodzi o to często powtarzające się zdanie.

Louis odczytał wskazywane przez Harry'ego słowa, czyli „Where the fuck did Monday go?".

– Gdzie do cholery podział się poniedziałek? – powiedział Louis.

– David umarł w niedziele – odparł z poważną miną. – I wiedział, że wtedy umrze. Musiał wiedzieć. Podejrzewam, że dziewczyna o której mowa w tej piosence była kimś dla niego bliskim, mam pewne podejrzenia, kto to.

– Myślisz, że to człowiek czy ktoś od ciebie? – zastanowił się Tomlinson.

– Nie chcę na razie nic mówić, bo to będzie wzbudzało niepotrzebne podejrzenia, ale wydaję mi się, że ta kobieta dowiedziała się planach Pająków, bo musiała być z nimi jakoś związana, ale powiedziała o wszystkim Davidowi. Nie mogła go uratować, ale mogła ostrzec i w pewnym sensie namówić do napisania albumu. – wyjaśnił. – Jednak kobieta opisana w tej piosence, to ktoś inny niż ta z 'Tis A Pity She Was A Whore. Ta zaś była złą postacią, która w pewnym sensie zwiodła go i to przez nią został w takiej sytuacji.

– Ale masz pojęcie, kto to mógłby być? – Louis był teraz wyraźnie zaintrygowany, bo notatki Harry'ego powoli otwierały mu oczy. Chociaż były spisywane na szybko, to wszystkie myśli zostały przekazane bardzo przejrzyście. I z jednej strony brzmiało to jak wymuszona teoria konspiracyjna, ale z drugiej zaś, teraz znając prawdę o świecie, wydawała się bardzo logiczna.

– Domyślam się jedynie, że musiał to być ktoś z jego otoczenia – powiadomił go Harry. – Ktoś bliski, komu ufał, więc nie domyślał się, że może być dla niego groźna.

– Jego żona? – podsunął pomysł Tomlinson.

– Nie, Angela była człowiekiem, a do tego jedynie przykrywką – pokręcił głową. – Poza tym, ona wiedziała o nas.

– Nie, chodzi mi o drugą żonę – zaprzeczył. – Taka somalijska modelka, chyba nazywała się Iman. Byli ze sobą bardzo długo, aż do jego śmierci.

– David wziął ślub? – zdziwił się Harry. Był zszokowany i ten fakt naprawdę go uderzył, jakby kompletnie nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że ten mógłby kogoś mieć.

– Ale nie wiem, może to była kolejna przykrywka – próbował go pocieszyć Louis.

– Po tym, jak powiedział, że jest gejem? – prychnął. – Przecież to bez sensu, pamiętam jak tuż przed moim wyjazdem to wyznał. Dlaczego miałby się później wiązać z kobietą?

– H, naprawdę nie znam się tak dobrze, ale wydaję mi się, że później to wszystko odwołał – dodał, ale Styles patrzył tylko przed siebie, z całkowitym brakiem emocji na twarzy. Tomlinson poczuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że mu o tym powiedział, ale nie spodziewał się, że tego to tak uderzy, skoro wspominał, że nie był zakochany w Davidzie. Nagle jednak i on zrozumiał prawdę; Harry wtedy po raz pierwszy i jedyny sposób poczuł do kogoś miłość romantyczną i musiał to pomylić z taką przyjacielską. Pożałował na raz, że tak go zranił, więc podszedł do niego, oplatając jego tors ręką. – Przykro mi.

– Jest okej – odparł, ale on wiedział, że nie jest okej. W żadnym stopniu tak nie było, dlatego przytulił go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, dopóki chłopak nie odwrócił się przodem do niego, kładąc głowę na ramię.

– Kochałeś go – stwierdził. To nie było pytanie, ale Harry wydał z siebie aprobujący pomruk. – Może i kochasz. I on ciebie też, skarbie, gwarantuje ci to. Jednak pomyśl sobie, że musiał czekać tyle lat. To na pewno nie było tak, że przestał być w tobie zakochany. Cały czas to czuł, ale bał się, że nigdy już nie wrócisz, a nie chciał być sam. Dlatego się z kimś związał, ale jestem przekonany, że gdybyś zjawił się, gdy on jeszcze żył, to rzuciły wszystko, żeby z tobą być.

– Naprawdę byłem zakochany – wyszeptał Harry, z lekkim zaskoczeniem. – Żałuję, że nigdy nie miałem okazji mu tego powiedzieć.

– On na pewno o tym wiedział – uznał Louis, całując go w skroń. – Takie rzeczy się czuje, nie musisz wypowiadać tych słów, żeby powiedzieć komuś, że go kochasz.

– Dziękuję, Lou – odezwał się, prostując się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Bez ciebie ten świat byłby totalnym chaosem.

– Ten świat i tak nim jest – zaśmiał się gorzko Tomlinson.

– Tak, ale bez ciebie ten chaos by mnie zabił – wyszeptał, przytulając się i Louis czuł się tak samo, ale jakiekolwiek słowa były w tym wypadku zbędne.

Wystarczyło, że byli razem.


	6. You Give Me Something

Dopiero parę dni później spotkali się z Kate, która wróciła z Nowego Jorku, bo miała tam kilka spraw do załatwienia. Przez ten czas nie za bardzo skupiali się na pracy, a raczej starali się poznać siebie nawzajem dużo rozmawiając. Harry próbował też gotować, bo bardzo to lubił, więc potrafił siedzieć pół dnia w kuchni, testując nowe przepisy. Całe życie toczyło się spokojnym rytmem, gdzie w tle gdzieś była nauka śpiewania poszczególnych piosenek, które chłopak szybko opanowywał do perfekcji. Louis uwielbiał go słuchać, gdy wieczorami siadali na tarasie. Tomlinson brał gitarę i grał mu melodię, podczas gdy Harry śpiewał. Miał przepiękny głos, więc szatyn nie mógł się doczekać aż w końcu usłyszy go cały świat.

Styles naprawdę dobrze radził sobie z muzyką i sam umiał grać na różnych instrumentach, więc nauka grania poszczególnych utworów okazała się dziecinnie łatwa. Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że odbiorcy docenią to, jak dobrze brzmi Harry akustycznie, ponieważ dla niego to było niebo. Jego głęboki, momentami nieco zachrypnięty głos w połączeniu z wolniejszą muzyką i gitarą były definicją perfekcji. Tomlinson nie chciał mówić mu, że brzmi niewyobrażalnie seksownie, gdy wczuwa się tak w każdy utwór, tym bardziej, gdy jest to Arctic Monkeys, którzy wydają się być definicją seksu. Louis jednak uważał, że wykonania tego zespołu nigdy nie będą tak przesiąknięte erotyzmem, jak te Harry'ego, śpiewane na tarasie pod niebem pełnym gwiazd. Nie wiedział, co takiego w sobie ma chłopak, że tak działał na wszelkie zmysły. W końcu nie raz z przyjaciółmi siedzieli w tym samym miejscu, grając i śpiewając, jednak to nigdy nie było seksowne, a raczej zabawne. Brunet zaś sprawiał, że Louis czuł się jak w jakimś klimatycznym filmie.

Jednak i tak jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jaka się zdarzyła było danie Harry'emu kluczy do domu. Louis trzymał zapasowe w szafce i miała je chociażby Kate, ale to w razie awarii. Komplet dla chłopaka był specjalnie wcześniej przygotowany i miał nawet mały breloczek z pierwszą literą jego imienia.

– Do czego to? – zdziwił się chłopak, oglądając podarunek.

– Em, to klucze do domu – wyjaśnił Louis. – Chciałbym, żebyś je miał.

– Dlaczego? – dopytywał się. – Przecież i tak zawsze wszędzie chodzimy razem.

– Tak, ale powinieneś mieć je, bo tutaj mieszkasz i... właściwie chyba muszę cię zameldować – przypomniał sobie nagle. – Nieważne, w każdym razie chodzi mi o to, że chciałbym, żebyś miał dostęp do domu zawsze, nie tylko ze mną. Tak jak ja mogę zawsze wejść do twojego statku, ty możesz do mojego domu. Naszego domu – poprawił się szybko, ale nie zdążył już nic powiedzieć, bo Harry rzucił mu się na szyję. Zrobił to tak energicznie, że przez chwilę Tomlinson unosił go nad ziemię, co było dla niego sporym zaskoczeniem, bo chłopak naprawdę był lekki.

– Dziękuję – powiedział mu do ucha. – Naprawdę dziękuję. 

Ω

Na ich spotkaniu Kate w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się teorii Harry'ego, ani razu mu nie przerywając i pozwalając mu dokończyć wszelkie myśli. Dopiero, gdy ten na koniec, zapytał się, co o tym sądzi, ta westchnęła.

– Myślę, że musimy zacząć nagrania jak najszybciej – postanowiła. – Właściwie od zaraz. Powinniśmy to już zrobić dawno, ale wiem, że trochę zawaliłam z terminami przez wyjazd, przepraszam.

– Czekaj, jak to od zaraz? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Wzięłam ze sobą lustrzankę i mikrofon, wystarczy, że użyczysz nam pokój – powiedziała kobieta i Tomlinson po raz kolejny docenił, że jest jego przyjaciółką. Każdy w swoim życiu potrzebuje takiej Kate, która zawsze jest przygotowana na wszystko, a do tego potrafi zawsze pomóc. – To jak będzie?

– To chyba decyzja Harry'ego – wzruszył ramionami szatyn.

– Em, tak – zgodził się, zerkając na Louisa, który posłał mu uśmiech, sprawiając tym samym, że zyskał nieco odwagi. – Tak, zróbmy to. Przebiorę się tylko.

– Mój dzielny chłopiec – wykrzyknęła Kate. – Ja ogarnę sprzęt. W którym pokoju jest najwięcej naturalnego światła? Jakieś duże okno...

– W mojej sypialni – powiadomił ją Tomlinson. – Mam tam ustawione biurko.

– Świetnie – kiwnął głową. – H, za pięć minut widzimy się na górze.

Ω

Rzeczywiście już kilka minut później Kate wszystko przygotowała, a Harry wrócił ubrany w kwiecistą koszulę, czochrając swoje włosy, żeby je jakoś uczesać. Z marnym dość skutkiem, bo przez to były w jeszcze większym nieładzie, co jednak mu bardzo pasowało. Louis podał mu gitarę, którą ten wziął, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko kamery. Kobieta ustawiła się obok sprzętu, gotowa żeby go włączyć.

– Wiesz, co robić, prawda? – upewniła się, jednak nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Ja włączam właśnie nagrywanie i jak będziesz gotowy to zaczynasz. A, i patrz co jakiś czas kamerę, ale takim wzrokiem, jakbyś był całkowicie zauroczony obiektywem.

– Jak mam to zrobić? – zastanowił się, przygryzając wargę.

– Wyobraź sobie, że śpiewasz do kogoś – podpowiedziała. – Zawołaj nas jak skończysz.

– Zostańcie – wypalił Harry. – Jeśli chcecie, oczywiście.

Louisowi kamień spadł z serca, bo nie wyobrażał sobie nie być przy pierwszy nagraniu chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że to byłoby złe, bo chciał widzieć, jak zachowuje się przed kamerą i czy będzie śpiewał jakoś inaczej niż przy nim. Chciał po prosty być tego wszystkiego świadkiem na żywo, a nie obejrzeć to potem w Internecie.

Stanęli z Kare obok okna, żeby być poza obiektywem i czekali aż Harry zacznie. Ten nie przygotowywał się długo, bo jedynie kilka razy sprawdził dźwięki gitary, po czym odezwał się prosto do mikrofonu.

– Cześć, jestem Harry Styles i zaśpiewam Do I Wanna Know. Em, jak widzicie mam też gitarę, więc będzie akustycznie. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.

Louis zerknął na przyjaciółkę, która zmarszczył brwi i próbowała nie jęknąć z zażenowania. Najwyraźniej nie spodobał jej się osobliwy wstęp Harry'ego, ale on uznał, że to było urocze i chociaż trochę nieśmiałe, to bardzo w stylu chłopaka. Tomlinson był pewien, że chociaż część ludzi doceni to, tym bardziej, że na koniec brunet posłał uśmiech, który Louis nazywał żabim. Była to jednak z najbardziej słodkich rzeczy, jaką robił Styles i jeśli słuchacze nie zauroczą się w tym uśmiechu, to nie miał pojęcia, co z nimi nie tak.

Już pierwsze dźwięki, jakie zaśpiewał Harry były idealne i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uniesienia kącików ust. Tym bardziej, że chłopak naprawdę wczuwał się w każde słowo, jakby naprawdę czuł to, o czym była piosenka. Przez większość czasu miał przymknięte oczy lub patrzył w obiektywy, ale dopiero przy refrenie zerknął na Tomlinsona, który wciąż się uśmiechał i odpowiedział tym samym. Jego uśmiech był krótki i nieśmiały, zaraz po tym powrócił do pełnego skupienia, ale ciało Louisa trzęsło się na myśl, że ktoś może to zauważy i będzie się zastanawiał, na kogo spojrzał i o kim myślał, śpiewając.

Co do tego drugiego szatyn był przekonany, że to David. To nim był zbyt zajęty, żeby zauroczyć się kimś innym i Louis doskonale to rozumiał. Poza tym, przecież on też powinien być kimś zajęty. Słuchając tej piosenki, źle postępował, myśląc o Harrym o tym, jak cudownie jest być tego wszystkiego świadkiem, a wyobrażać sobie swoją dziewczynę. Jednak nie mógł, każde wspomnienie o niej wydawało się nie na miejscu, bo to kogoś innego miał w głowie.

Jednak serce Louisa stanęło, gdy Harry przybliżył mikrofon jeszcze bardziej do ust i z ogromną premedytacja spojrzał w jego oczy, nie kryjąc się nawet z tym, że śpiewa prosto do niego:

Do you want me crawling back to you?

Zagrał jeszcze krótko na gitarze, po czym uśmiechnął się do obiektywu, a Kate wzięła kamerę.

– Nieźle – pochwaliła go, sprawdzając nagranie. Louis nachylił się, żeby coś zobaczyć, ale ta zaraz to wyłączyła. – Obejrzymy to później, teraz idź przebrać koszulę i wracaj na następną piosenkę.

Bez słowa wybiegł z pokoju prosto do garderoby. Kobieta odłożyła sprzęt na miejsce, po czym wzięła się za zmienianie ułożenia poduszek i innych sprzętów w tle, żeby wyglądało to wiarygodniej. Tomlinson naprawdę podziwiał to, jak dobrze organizuje wszelkie ustawki, dlatego cieszył się, że nie jest odpowiedzialna za żadną jego, bo wtedy byłaby zbyt dopracowana i fani mieliby mniej miejsca do spekulacji na temat jego orientacji.

– Jak to jest zauroczyć w sobie kosmitę? – zanuciła kobieta, jakby od niechcenia.

– Nie wiem, spytaj Bowiego – wypalił, po czym zaraz zrozumiał, że źle to zabrzmiało. – Rany, przepraszam to...

– Jesteś ślepym idiotą, Tomlinson – powiedziała, rzucając w niego poduszką. – On śpiewa ci miłosne serenady, a ty wciąż naiwnie wierzysz, że nic nie czuje.

– Och, kocham hipokryzję – wycedził z sarkazmem. – Widzę, że masz doświadczenie z ludźmi śpiewającym ci miłosne serenady. Na przykład pewien uroczy Irlandczyk śpiewający dla ciebie Little Things. Klasyk.

– Proszę cię, Niall to dzieciak – przewróciła oczami, siadając na łóżko. – On ma w głowie golfa i imprezy, nie związki. A ja mam pracę.

– Wow, naprawdę dużo osób ma pracę i zgadnij co, są też w związkach – odparł z przekąsem. – A Niall nie jest aż tyle młodszy od ciebie, nie traktuj go jak dziecka. Wtedy musiałabyś odpowiadać przed prokuratorem.

– Nie denerwuj mnie – jęknęła. – Zrozum jedno Tomlinson, to że uprawiam seks z Niallem, nie znaczy, że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani. Nie kocham go, a on nie kocha mnie. Koniec historii.

– Kłamstwo – usłyszeli głos Harry'ego. Spojrzeli w jego stronę i Louis tylko przez chwilę podziwiał jego tors w rozpiętej prawie do połowy czarnej koszuli. – Kłamstwo, kłamstwo i to też kłamstwo.

– Siadaj lepiej na tyłku Styles, póki jeszcze możesz – poradziła Kate.

– Jesteś naprawdę straszna, przecież my... – próbował tłumaczyć się szatyn, ale ta spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Chodziło mi o to, że my dam klapsa, ale już wiem, co masz w głowie, kochaniutki – powiedziała zadowolona, klepiąc go po plecach.

– A ty masz w głowie Nialla – wtrącił się Harry. – A on ciebie. Jesteście dość oczywiści.

– Naprawdę nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć tego po raz kolejny – pokręciła głową. – Uszanujcie po prostu moją decyzję. Nawet jeśli coś bym czuła, to możemy być razem, bo prowadzimy nie sprzyjający temu tryb życia. Koniec rozmowy.

– Co zaśpiewasz? – zmienił temat Louis, żeby pozbyć się napiętej atmosfery.

– Shape of You od tego twojego przyjaciela – odparł.

– Eda – podpowiedział mu. – To Ed Sheeran.

– Pamiętam – westchnął, żartobliwie przewracając oczami.

Harry nagrał jeszcze tę piosenkę, w której było już raczej radośnie niż tak seksownie, jak w poprzedniej. Potem Kate namówiła go na kolejną, jaką było Hymn Of The Weeknd, a na koniec spróbował swoich sił w Love Yourself. Utwory może i nie były pasujące aż tak do niego, ale kobieta uznała, że lepiej na początek spróbować ze znanymi hitami, a potem dopiero iść bardziej w swoje gusta muzyczne. Tym bardziej, że na razie wspólnie ustalili, że będą wstawiali nagrania dwa razy w tygodniu, więc teraz będą mogli nagrywać, kiedy będą mieli ochotę, bo Kate zostawiła im sprzęt. To stało się dużym ułatwieniem, bo na przyszłość chłopak nie będzie musiał się kilka razy przebierać, żeby wyglądało to normalnie.

– Jesteście może głodni? – zapytał Harry, gdy usiedli, żeby wziąć się za obejrzenie występów. Kobieta przenosiła właśnie nagrania na laptopa i chciała je obejrzeć zanim je zmontuje i wstawi.

– Tak – uznał Louis. – Zamówimy coś, jak skończymy...

– Nie, ja pójdę coś zrobić – wstał szybko. – Ale nie czekajcie na mnie.

– Czy ty po prostu nie chcesz obejrzeć tego z nami? – zdziwiła się Kate.

– Chcecie spaghetti? – zmienił temat, ale kobieta i tak patrzyła na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Nie chcę tego oglądać, dobrze? Wstydzę się.

– Gwarantuje ci, że nie masz czego – powiedział Tomlinson. – Naprawdę świetnie ci wyszło...

– Dziękuję – odparł cicho. – Ale nie chcę widzieć siebie, bo to okropnie niezręczne.

– Louis cię zrozumie, on też przez pierwszy rok nie mógł tego znieść – zamruczała kobieta. – Ale dobra, mężczyźni do kuchni, ja tutaj pracuję.

– Ej, ale ja chciałem zobaczyć... – odezwał się Louis.

– A ja chciałam mieć ciało Gigi Hadid – powiedziała z przekąsem. – Widzicie, nie zawsze można mieć wszystkiego, czego się chce.

– Masz lepsze – puścił do niej oczko Harry.

– Nie, dosłownie. Chciałabym je w mojej piwnicy – poprawiła ich. – Laska doprowadza mnie do szału. – Kate zaraz zorientowała się, że powiedziała trochę za dużo, więc starała się odwrócić od tego uwagę. – Nieważne, do kuchni!

Mężczyźni posłali sobie tylko porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, zanim zeszli na dół.

Ω

– Och, czekajcie, otworzę tylko drzwi! – wykrzyknęła Kate, wybiegając szybko ze swojej kuchni, stukająć szpilkami, gdy zmierzała na korytarz. Louis i Harry zostali sami przy palniku, z tym że tylko Styles w jakiś sposób pomagał, mieszając warzywa, podczas gdy szatyn jedynie się my przyglądał. – Harry, chodź tutaj na chwilę!

– Popilnuj tego, proszę – wymamrotał mężczyzna, zostawiając go samego w kuchni.

Byli właśnie na kolacji u Kate, która została zorganizowana w celu uczczenia pierwszego coveru Harry'ego. Jak na razie nie wbił się jeszcze na wyżyny popularności, ale wszyscy byli zadowoleni, że po kilku dniach miał kilka tysięcy wyświetleń. Cat uznała, że to wspaniały wynik, jak na początki i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie dość szybko uda mu się zyskać trochę sławy. Jak na razie już miał małą rzesze wielbicieli, do których głównie należały młode dziewczyny, kompletnie nim zauroczone.

Tak jak wcześniej obiecała Kate, zrobili tę kolację, w której przygotowaniach jednak pomógł Harry, bo wyraził na to takie chęci. Kobieta nie miała nic przeciwko, więc w dwójkę przyszli trochę wcześniej do niej, żeby pomóc w organizacji. Podczas, gdy Harry zrobił naprawdę dużo w kuchni, Louis był zajęty układaniem sera na talerzykach, bo to jedyne na co pozwoliła mu Cat.

Louis słyszał w tle, że do apartamentu przyszli Zayn i Liam, bo rozmawiali dość głośno. Kate najwyraźniej została z nimi, bo kuchni przyszedł tylko Harry. Włożył wino do lodówki i spojrzał na szatyna, który był z siebie dumny, że nie spalił kuchni.

– Och, Lou, miałeś to mieszać – jęknął chłopak, podchodząc do patelni.

– Miałem pilnować – odparł zdziwiony.

– Pilnować, żeby się nie przypaliło – powiedział powoli, niczym do małego dziecka. – Żeby to zrobić trzeba mieszać...

– Ugh, przepraszam – odpowiedział Louis, ale Harry posłał mu tylko łagodny uśmiech.

– Nic się przecież nie stało.

Podczas gdy Styles stał przy palnikach, on przyglądał się jego pracy. Wydawało się, że ten wie dokładnie, co robi i może i potrawa nie była skomplikowana, ale Tomlinson ledwo co radził sobie z podgrzewaniem gotowych produktów, a co dopiero ogarnąłby cztery palniki, tak jak teraz Harry, który z zawrotną szybkością skupiał się na każdym po kolei.

Nagle usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk aparatu i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Kate zrobiła im zdjęcie, uśmiechając się sama do siebie z zadowoleniem.

– Będę miała po prostu fajną pamiątkę, okej? – uznała. – Wyglądacie ze sobą ślicznie.

Louis poczuł się nieco zawstydzony, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo zaraz zobaczył, że na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiły się rumieńce, które na pewno nie były spowodowane ciepłem z kuchni. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, starając się nie patrzeć w oczy Louisa, gdy wyłączał palniki.

– Jedzenie będzie zaraz gotowe – powiadomił ich, prostując się. – Możecie już usiąść.

– Pomogę ci – wymamrotała kobieta, zakładając fartuch, gdy sięgała po naczynia. – A ty Tommo, idź zaproponować gościom ser.

– Błagam cię, Zayn wolałby trawkę, a Liam odżywkę białkową – jęknął.

– Niall pewnie będzie szczęśliwy – zapewniła go kobieta.

– Idź, Lou – poprosił Harry.

Postanowił wrócić do salonu, domyślając się, że został wyrzucony z kuchni, bo ta dwójka chciała ze sobą porozmawiać. Nie chciał się na siłę wpraszać, bo całkiem niedawno zrozumiał, że nie może tak bardzo niańczyć i chodzić krok w krok z chłopakiem. To, że ten u niego mieszka i żyją razem praktycznie cały czas, nie znaczy, że zawsze tak musi być. Stylesowi należy się prywatność i ma prawo do rozmów, o których Louis nie ma pojęcia. Może i było mu przykro, bo chciał wiedzieć wszystko o nim, ale ta zaborczość wydawała się całkowicie bezsensowna. Trudno nawet nazwać Harry'ego jego przyjacielem, bo znają się dość krótko, a przecież i tak w takich relacjach nie powinno się być zazdrosnym. Mimo to, jak zerknął na siebie i zobaczył, że nachyla się nad chłopakiem od tyłu, przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców, jednocześnie szepcząc coś do ucha, poczuł jak niekontrolowana fala zazdrości przepływa przez jego ciało. Wprawdzie to nie tak, że Kate wiedziała, jak on traktuje Harry'ego, wręcz przeciwnie, nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, o tych wszelkich uczuciach, do jakich Louis nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą, więc to nic dziwnego, że nie domyślała się, że taki gest mógłby go zranić. Jednak jeszcze gorsze było to, że Harry złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, mówiąc coś bardzo blisko jej ust.

Nagle zrozumiał, że właściwie ta dwójka od początku miała dobry kontakt. To Kate była jedyną, która nie odwróciła się na widok nagiego Harry'ego, potem wspólne zakupy, to jak rozmawiali na wszelkich spotkaniach i jeszcze fakt, że jej pomysłem była ta impreza dla niego. Teraz Louis był pewien, że jego przyjaciółka stara się poderwać Stylesa.

Usiadł ciężko przy stoliku, kładąc tacę z serem na środku.

– Sera? – zaproponował przyjaciołom, jednak to on tylko wziął kawałek.

– Coś się stało? – spytał łagodnie Liam.

– Krzywo pokroiłem ser.

– Wyglądasz jakbyś szedł na ścięcie, to na pewno wina sera? – powątpiewał Payne.

– Czy krzywo pokrojony ser to metafora nieszczęśliwego zauroczenia? – odezwał się sarkastycznym tonem Zayn.

– Tommo, nie martw się, ser jest zawsze smaczny, nieważne jak jest pokrojony! – zapewnił go Niall biorąc do ust kilka kawałków i odzywając się z pełnymi ustami: – Zobacz! Ten ser to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. Kocham go!

– Tak, to zdecydowanie metafora zauroczenia – potwierdził swoje słowa Zayn.

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili weszli Kate i Harry z jedzeniem, więc uśmiechnął się, starając się zgrywać pozory, że jego myśli nie są gdzieś indziej. Dlatego też, gdy tylko przyjaciółka zaproponowała wino, chętnie z tego skorzystał. Po kilku lampkach poczuł, że wraca do siebie i jakoś przestało mu przeszkadzać to, co łączyło dwójkę bliskich mu osób, bo nie czuł nic.

Doszedł do wniosku, że odkąd Harry go odwiedził pił tylko raz, wtedy z nim na dachu, a od tamtego czasu nie miał ochoty na alkohol. On zawsze sprawiał, że pozbywał się wszelkich emocji, a będąc z chłopakiem wcale tego nie chciał. Potrzebował czuć to wszystko, bo Styles dostarczał mu same pozytywne rzeczy. Na nowo odkrywał w Louisie uczucia, które ten myślał, że już dawno w sobie zabił. Wydawało mu się, że wraz ze zniszczył w sobie możliwość bycia po prostu szczęśliwym, odprężonym i cieszącym się z powodu zwykłego przebywania z kimś. Najczęściej nawet wśród przyjaciół nie czuł się stu procentowo sobą, dlatego często trochę pił, żeby dodać sobie odwagi. Jednak pojawił się Harry i Louis nie musiał stosować żadnych wspomagaczy, żeby było mu dobrze.

Teraz nagle to uczucie spokoju i beztroski zniknęło, bo jedyna osobą, która sprawiała, że jego świat był lepszy, najwyraźniej postanowiła uszczęśliwić kogoś innego. I to nie tak, że Louis miał do niego pretensje. Wydawało mu się oczywiste, że Harry wybrał Kate, bo on też gdyby miał decydować pomiędzy sobą a nią, bez zastanowienia wolałby ją. Poza tym, chłopak ostatnio wspominał, że nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie los i może się zauroczy w kobiecie. Teraz najwyraźniej to się stało, ale Louis został ostrzeżony. 

Po tym, jak szatyn wlał w siebie wystarczającą ilość alkoholu mógł normalnie się bawić. Całkowicie nie przejmował się niczym i po prostu rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, śmiał się i żartował, starając się jedynie cały czas unikać patrzenia na Harry'ego. Jako że siedział on obok było to dość łatwe, bo naturalnie patrzy się przed siebie, więc wyszło na to, że jego wzrok najczęściej spoczywał na Zaynie. Niestety, Louis był pewien, że Malik wie. Znał go na wylot i nigdy nie miał problemu z tym, żeby odkryć, co czuje i teraz nie było inaczej. W jego oczach Tomlinson nie znalazł jednak złości, a jedynie smutek i żal, więc też automatycznie zaczął czuć się gorzej, więc wypił jeszcze więcej.

Wydawało mu się, że cały świat był gdzieś obok. Miał wrażenie, że ogląda po prostu film, gdzie piątka ludzi spotyka się i świetnie się bawi, a on jest tylko uczestnikiem. Widział, jak wszyscy żartują czy rozmawiają, ale nie umiał już się włączyć do żadnych interakcji. Nie chodziło o to, że był niezdolny do tego. Wciąż jeszcze świetnie kontrolował swoje ciało czy umysł, ale nie miał ochoty tam być. Bał się jednak cokolwiek zrobić, bo nie chciał psuć innym zabawy.

– Louis, jesteś blady – powiadomiła go nagle Kate. – Wszystko okej?

– Tak – potwierdził, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Ale pójdę na papierosa. Muszę się przewietrzyć.

– Wyjść z tobą? – zapytał się Harry, ale Louis jedynie pokręcił głową, wstając od stołu.

Zszedł po klatce schodowej i usiadł na krawężniku na zewnątrz, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wiedział, że mógłby wyjść na taras, ale wolał zrobić to tutaj, żeby w spokoju patrzeć na gwiazdy, paląc.

Był okropnie smutny. Tak bardzo, że czuł ucisk z żołądku i chciało mu się płakać. Nie wiedział, co ma robić, bo nie chciał tracić ani Harry'ego ani Kate, więc nie mógł w żaden sposób zareagować. Tym bardziej, że nie był pewien, że czuje do niego coś poza fascynacją. To równie dobrze mogłoby być chwilowe podekscytowanie osobą chłopaka, bo był interesujący i nowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś takiego, a do tego on nawet nie pochodził z Ziemi, co może zamiast odpychać Louisa raczej przyciąga. Kate również zasługiwała na kogoś i pewnie tak opierała się jakiemukolwiek związkowi z Niallem, bo wiedziała, że to nie on jest jej przeznaczony. Domyślała się, że ktoś inny spadnie jej z nieba. A to, że spadł na ogród Louisa to przypadek.

Poza tym, przecież nie mógł zrobić żadnego kroku, bo miał dziewczynę. Nieważne co do niej czuł, był związany, więc nie mógłby w żaden sposób zapewnić Harry'emu takiej relacji, jaką zapewniła mu Kate. Pewnie zmusiłby go do ukrywania się i wiecznego czekania aż wyjdzie z szafy. Z nią będzie szczęśliwy.

Wspomnienia o Eleanor doprowadziły go do tego, że był już gotowy zadzwonić do niej. Wiedział, że wystarczyły jeden telefon, nawet o tak późnej porze, jak teraz, a ona pozwoliłaby mu do siebie przyjechać. Może to chociaż przez chwilę oderwałoby go od myśli o Harrym. Spędziły noc z kimś, kto tego chce.

– Jeśli do niej zadzwonisz, będziesz żałował – usłyszał głos nad sobą i spojrzał w górę. Oczywiście był to Zayn, który postanowił usiąść koło niego, zapalając własnego papierosa. Nie odezwał się już ani słowem i właściwie wydawało się, że nie interesuje go, co Louis teraz zrobi. Był zbyt zajęty zaciąganiem się papierosem i wpatrywaniem się w dym.

Ale to właśnie zawsze tak działało. Zayn nie musiał prawić mu kazań, nie musiał najczęściej nawet niczego mówić. Sama jego obecność, to że zawsze przy nim był wystarczyły. Louis nie wierzył w Boga, ale był pewien, że istnieje pewna równowaga świata i to dzięki niej los posyła nam znaki, czy to co robimy jest dobre czy złe. Pewnie wierząca osoba nazwałaby go aniołem stróżem, ale dla Tomlinsona Zayn Malik nie był niczym takim, był po prostu tak samo jak on popieprzonym kolesiem, a za aureolę służył mu dym z papierosów.

Jednak kochał go i wiedział teraz, co powinien zrobić. Włożył telefon do kieszeni i popatrzył na przyjaciela uważnie. Jego rysy twarzy były jeszcze ostrzejsze przez światło, jakie na niego padało, ale wyglądał dobrze z papierosem w ustach.

– Od kiedy jesteś zakochany w Liamie? – spytał nagle Louis.

Mimika twarzy Zayna wciąż jednak została obojętna, gdy pytał:

– Skąd ci przyszło do głowy?

– Nie tak brzmiało moje pytanie – upomniał go. – Pytałem od kiedy. To, że go kochasz już wiem.

– Jaki mamy miesiąc? – zapytał.

– Luty.

– Czyli od jakiś – podjął wątek, licząc w głowie – pięciu lat. Nie powiem ci dokładnie, bo to nie jest tak, że jednego dnia ktoś jest twoim przyjacielem, a drugiego go kochasz. To trochę trwa.

– Żartujesz sobie? – prychnął Louis.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – To naprawdę skomplikowany proces. U mnie na pewno zajęło kilka miesięcy zanim przyznałem się przed sobą, że jestem zakochany w moim przyjacielu z zespołu.

– Okłamywałeś mnie przez pięć lat? – oburzył się lekko Tomlinson.

– Nie okłamywałem, po prostu nigdy o to nie pytałeś, a ja sam nie wyszedłem z tematem – wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież powiedzenie o tym byłoby bez sensu. I tak nic by nie zmieniło.

– Ale poczułbyś się lepiej, wyrzucając to z siebie – uznał, biorąc kolejnego papierosa i częstując nim przyjaciela bez słowa. – Ja mówię ci wszystko, a ty nie chciałeś zwierzyć się z takiej rzeczy.

– Nikt oprócz ciebie nie wie – ratował się Zayn, głęboko się zaciągając. – To po prostu bardzo prywatna sprawa dla mnie i nie chciałem tego wyciągać, bo to mogłoby popsuć stosunki w zespole.

– Czekaj, ale skoro to już pięć lat, to czemu właściwie dopiero od kilku miesięcy jesteś taki bardziej markotny? – zaciekawił się Louis, zauważając tę zmianę zachowania.

– Wcześniej widywaliśmy się codziennie – odparł.

– Teraz i tak widzicie się często.

– Okej, nie twierdzę, że zrozumiesz, bo nigdy nie byłeś zakochany, ale spójrz – zaczął Zayn, dając papierosa przed siebie. – Pamiętasz, jak zaczynałeś palić? Te pierwsze niepewne buchy, bez porządnego zaciągania się, jeszcze najczęściej gdzieś w towarzystwie. Tak samo jest z początkiem zauroczenia; jesteś po prostu zaciekawiony tą osobą, tak jak ciekawi cię smak i to co robią z tobą papierosy. Nie myślisz, że się uzależnisz, bo to tylko jeden papieros w towarzystwie, a z tą osobą widzisz się tylko ze znajomymi. Później jednak próbujesz palić sam, ale to nic takiego, bo jeden papieros, tak jak jedno spotkanie sam na sam nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Jednak to przeradza się w coraz więcej, potrzebujesz więcej fajek, więcej tej osoby aż w końcu pewnego dnia orientujesz się, że musisz to robić codziennie, najlepiej kilka razy dziennie. Dlatego ja teraz, nie mogąc się spotykać z Liamem tak często, czuję się jakby ktoś zabierał mi papierosy i pozwalał wziąć dwa w tygodniu. To mnie doprowadza do szału, Louis. Oszaleję, ponieważ nie umiem już bez niego żyć.

– Harry miał racje, serio trzeba wyciągać z ciebie takie rzeczy – westchnął Louis, otulając ramieniem przyjaciela. – Ja wiem, że jesteś po prostu pieprzoną zagadką, Malik, ale jeśli nie będziesz mi mówił o takich rzeczach to źle skończysz. Tym bardziej, że ja przecież mógłbym załatwić ci papierosy. Palenie w towarzystwie wcale nie jest złe, hm?

– Masz w sumie rację – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Jeszcze jedna sprawa – kontynuował. – Skoro kochasz Liama, to czemu jeszcze jesteś z Gigi? Umowa się skończyła.

– Przyjemne jest czuć, że komuś na tobie zależy – stwierdził Zayn. – Nieważne, jak egoistyczne to jest, każdy chce czuć, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Tak już działają ludzie.

– Bądźmy kimś więcej – uznał pewnie Louis. – Nie można wiecznie wykorzystywać innych do tego, żebyśmy czuli się bardziej wartościowi. Lepiej, żebyśmy sami potrafili być wartościowi. Tak po prostu, be innych ludzi zapewniających nas o tym.

– Brzmisz jak Harry – ocenił, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Totalnie brzmię jak Harry – również się zaśmiał, czując jak to go wyzwoliło i rzeczywiście było mu lepiej. – Ale wracając, mam propozycję.

– Słucham – odparł z uśmiechem. – Czy to kolejna już propozycja seksualna wobec mnie? Wiedziałem, że zrobiłem ci genialnego loda.

– Przypomnij mi, żebym wysłał kartkę z kondolencjami Liamowi – droczył się.

– Och, nie kłam, wiem, że byłem dobry – przewrócił oczami, a Louis jedynie kiwnął głową.

– W każdym razie, zerwijmy z nimi – wypalił, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi. – W sensie, ja z Eleanor, a ty z Gigi. Nie jesteśmy z nimi szczęśliwi, a nie warto tego ciągnąć dla pozorów i egoistycznego zwiększania poczucia własnej wartości.

– Naprawdę on ci zawrócił w głowie – stwierdził mężczyzna. Nie musiał nawet wypowiadać tego imienia, bo obaj dobrze wiedzieli, o kogo chodzi. I odpowiedź, jak najbardziej była twierdząca, ale Louis nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby jej udzielić. Potrzebował czasu, żeby to przetrawić, zastanowić się nad tym, ale zanim wykona jakikolwiek krok musi być wolny, żeby nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia, że robi coś złego. Nawet jeśli po zerwaniu z kobietą, publicznie rozstaną się za jakiś czas, bo managment nie pozwoli im od tak ze sobą skończyć, to jego sumienie będzie czyste.

– To jak, robimy to? – upewnił się Tomlinson.

– Gigi wraca w przyszłym tygodniu, więc wtedy możemy – potwierdził. Uścisnęli sobie dłoń, jakby rzeczywiście podpisywali jakąś umowę, co było groteskowe, więc obaj się roześmiali.

– Wracacie czy mogę już powiedzieć bracią Hemsworth, że mam wolne siedzenia i mogą zostać na noc w moim łóżku? – zażartowała Kate, która zeszła po nich na dół.

– Chwilka – powiedział Zayn, po czym zaraz puścił oczko w stronę Louisa, sprawiając, że następne słowa nabrały innego znaczenia. – Jeszcze jeden papieros nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

Ω

– Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj – powtórzył Harry po raz kolejny w taksówce, gdy wracali do domu. Głowę miał opartą na ramieniu Louisa i jedynie co jakiś czas mówił, jak dobrze się dzisiaj bawił. Bo rzeczywiście, po tym jak Tomlinson wrócił z papierosa zaczął zachowywać się normalnie. Wprawdzie wciąż w tle głowy miał myśli o Harrym i Kate, ale nie przejmował się tym aż tak. Uznał, że co ma być to będzie i popłacze nad swoim losem kiedy indziej, a teraz nie może psuć nikomu zabawy.

I chociaż był trochę zazdrosny o to, jak długo ta dwójka przytulała się na pożegnanie to trochę się uspokoił, gdy zobaczył, że Niall zostaje u niej na noc, a Harry o dziwo w ogóle na to nie reaguje. Nie miał jednak siły, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

– Podziękuj Kate, to ona wszystko zrobiła – stwierdził Tomlisnon.

– Może, ale gdyby nie ty to czy kiedykolwiek bym tam trafił? – spytał retorycznie. – Przecież to dzięki tobie jestem tutaj i robię to wszystko. Dziękuję.

– To ja dziękuję – odparł Louis, całując go w skroń.

– Za co?

Za ratowanie mnie, cisnęło mu się na usta, ale nie odpowiedział jednak nic, tym bardziej, że dojeżdżali już na miejsce. To nie był dobry moment, żeby mówić Harry'emu o takich rzeczach. Zarówno czas, jak i miejsce było nieodpowiednie, więc wolał wszystko przemilczeć.

Zapłacił za taksówkę i weszli do domu, gdzie Louis od razu opadł na kanapę. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaśnie, ale przed tym usłyszał jeszcze głos Harry'ego tuż przy jego uchu:

– Idę się umyć, a ty chodź do łóżka.

– Mhm – wymamrotał tylko. Nie był pewien, czy to zrobi, bo aktualnie pokonanie tych schodów wydawało się ogromnym wyczynem. Poczuł jednak krótki pocałunek na swoim policzku, na którego uczucie uśmiechnął się lekko. Po kilku sekundach całkowicie odpłynął, bo zawsze po alkoholu mógł szybciej zasnąć; wystarczyło położyć się do łóżka. Tym razem było podobnie, z tym że wciąż był w swoich ubraniach i na kanapie, jednak to wydawało się dostatecznie komfortowe. Został jednak obudzony, bo ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. – Hm?

– Wstawaj Lou, nie możesz tutaj spać – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Ta kanapa jest wygodna – odparł niewyraźnie i usłyszał, jak chłopak odchodzi. Zrobiło mu się przykro, ponieważ jakaś jego część chciała, żeby został i spróbował go wyciągnąć do łóżka. Najwyraźniej jednak dla chłopaka perspektywa spędzenia nocy samemu nie była tak straszna.

Gdy już się pogodził z tym, że Harry sobie poszedł, po raz kolejny usłyszał kroki. Nie otworzył oczu przez cały czas, jedynie nasłuchiwał wszelkich dźwięków. Najpierw czuł, że brunet kładzie mu pod głowę poduszkę, co było całkiem miłe. Zdziwił się mocno, gdy ciało chłopaka znalazło się koło niego, a raczej trochę też na nim, bo chociaż kanapa była szeroka to nie aż tak. Jednocześnie Styles przykrył ich kocem i mocno wtulił się w jego tors, bo na nim położył głowę. Ogarnęło go niesamowite ciepło, bo leżenie z Harrym zawsze było dla niego takie kojące.

– Rzeczywiście wygodnie – wyszeptał, raczej do samego siebie, bo był przekonany, że Louis już śpi. On jednak przełożył ramię tak, że ręka była nad głową Harry'ego i wtopił palce w jego włosy, masując czaszkę. Teraz naprawdę czuł się dobrze, bo świadomość, że chłopak po prosu musi z nim spać, bp to dla niego naturalne sprawiała, że był spełniony. Nareszcie czuł szczęście, nawet jeśli chwilowe i pozorne, to mu wystarczyło.

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.


	7. Hourglass

– Cześć dupku, czemu się nie odzywałeś? – powiedział Zayn, odbierając telefon od Louisa. – Widzę, że przyjaciele się już dla ciebie nie liczą. Świetnie, baw się dobrze z Harrym. Koniec przyjaźni. Koniec znajomość. Możesz...

– Byłeś w Nowym Jorku z Gigi, idioto, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać – odparł szczerze. – I to ja powinienem zerwać przyjaźń, bo o tym, że wróciłeś dowiedziałem się od Liama. Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

– Zrobiłem to – odparł i to rzeczywiście było dobre usprawiedliwienie.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, odkąd mężczyzna wyjechał i Louis myślał, że zapomniał o ich umowie. On sam na drugi dzień był trochę mniej pewny, czy chce to zrobić, bo domyślał się, że to wiąże się z wieloma konsekwencjami. Tym bardziej, że jego umowa jeszcze nie była skończona i na papierze wciąż został w związku. Bał się też trochę, jak źle się będzie czuł, gdy będzie widział, że Harry jest szczęśliwy w związku, a on został sam. Trochę jednak nie wyobrażał sobie teraz chłopaka z Kate, bo ostatnio ani razu nie widział się z nią sam na sam, a przy Louisie zachowywali się zwyczajnie, a nawet kobieta robiła mnóstwo nawiązań do tego, że to Harry mógłby coś czuć do niego. Traktował to jednak jako zmyłkę, tak samo jak fakt, że Styles trzymał na nim swoje nogi, gdy oglądali film i co jakiś czas jego stopa przechodziła po całym udzie Louisa, muskając je lekko.

Minęło już dość dużo czasu, odkąd Styles wprowadził się do niego, więc stali się sobie bardzo bliscy i spędzali ze sobą całe dnie. W tym czasie Harry zdążył nagrać już parę coverów, które dość szybko zyskały popularność, dzięki temu, że wybrane przez niego piosenki były dość popularne. Oczywiście, nie można powiedzieć, że stał się znany; po prostu został doceniony przez sporną, jak na fakt, że dopiero co zaczął, grupę ludzi. Kate uznała, że zyskuje wyświetlenia i obserwujących w bardzo dobrym tempie, więc namawiała go do tweetowania i wstawiania zdjęć, co robił dość niechętnie, jednak zgadzał się na to, gdy Louis go namawiał. W końcu to szatyn kupił mu telefon, głównie po to, żeby chłopak mógł poczuć się samodzielny. Nie był jednak do tego zbytnio przekonany, ale później przyzwyczaił się do tego sprzętu i wypróbowywał go, robiąc Louisowi mnóstwo zdjęć, gdziekolwiek przebywali. Tych niestety nie mógł nigdzie umieszczać, więc to Tomlinson musiał właśnie jakieś zrobić. Najczęściej stawiał na takie, gdy ten nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z bycia fotografowanym, chociażby podczas gotowania i wstawiali na profil bruneta.

Dla Tomlinsona jedną z najlepszych rozrywek było czytanie komentarzy nastolatek, które wydawały się być tak napalone na Harry'ego lub zauroczone nim na tyle, że marzyły, żeby gotował dla nich. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie pokazać całemu światu, że ten robi to wszystko dla niego. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, tak bardzo podoba mu się tak fakt; nigdy nie należał do jakoś szczególnie zazdrosnych osób, a teraz nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że Styles mógłby zamieszkać z kimkolwiek innym. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi, bo jeśli kariera mężczyzny będzie się rozwijała dalej w takim tempie to za parę miesięcy naprawdę będzie popularny i być może zacznie tworzyć muzykę na poważnie, a tym samym nie będzie miał możliwości lub nawet ochoty na życie z Louisem. Szatyn powtarzał sobie, że po prostu przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania z kimś, rozmawianiem cały czas, wspólnym gotowaniem, jedzeniem i spaniem. Właśnie to ostatnie najczęściej pomijał, gdy opowiadał przyjaciołom, dlaczego tak lubi to, że Harry się do niego wprowadził, gdy Kate zaproponowała, że może mu znaleźć jakieś mieszkanie. Oboje tego nie chcieli, tłumacząc się, że robią dużo rzeczy razem i nie chcą być samotni, ale wtedy Styles prawie się wygadał, że nie wyobraża sobie spania samemu. Wprawdzie dla niego była to tak platoniczna rzecz, ale Louis naprawdę rzadko robił coś takiego, bo to mu się wydawało tak intymne. W końcu w czasie snu jest się całkowicie zdanym na drugą osobę i bezbronnym. Oczywiście do tego wszystkiego jest niesamowicie przyjemne i odprężające, bo jak się komuś ufa to czuje się bezpiecznie i można zapewnić to też tej drugiej osobie. Tomlinson nie chciał z tego zrezygnować, bo za bardzo lubił to, że ostatnim co widział przed snem był Harry i był on też pierwszym, co widział po przebudzeniu.

Przez te dni szatyn oprócz wprowadzania mężczyzny w świat muzyki, chciał mu pokazać ogólnie całą kulturę, postawił również na kinematografię, chociaż chłopak miał na uczelni zajęcia z niej, tak samo jak z ziemskiej literatury i sztuki. Zauważył, że ten miał dość specyficzny gust, bo uwielbiał klimatyczne ujęcia i ogólne piękno filmów, bardziej niż fabułę. Louis jednak to w nim uwielbiał, bo czuł się wtedy spełniony pod względem artystycznym. Prawdę mówiąc, miał takie odczucia cały czas przy Harrym. Mieszkanie razem i to, że chłopak nie mógł jeszcze pokazywać się z nim publicznie sprawiało, że spędzali ze sobą całe dnie. Tomlinson zrezygnował kompletnie z wyjść do klubów czy barów, a najbliższych przyjaciół zapraszał do siebie lub przyjeżdżał do nich z Harrym.

Nie siedzieli jednak z Harrym cały czas w środku, oglądając telewizję. Oprócz tych wyjazdów do znajomych, Louis lubił wychodzić z nim do ogrodu, gdzie najczęściej leżeli na leżakach, z zimnymi drinkami albo pływali w basenie. Największą przyjemnością dla niego były jedna te wszystkie noce, kiedy nawet po całym dniu spędzonym razem, mogli posiedzieć na tarasie, patrząc się w niebo. Czasami rozmawiali, czasami milczeli, ale zawsze było im dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Do tego Harry był dla Louisa idealną osobą do wszelkich dyskusji, ponieważ tak jak on nienawidził pogadanek. On nie chciał tylko wiedzieć, jak leci, chciał słuchać długich historii, mówić o życiu i śmierci, dyskutować na temat literatury, sztuki i muzyki, przypominać sobie o dzieciństwie i przeszłości, zwierzać się z największych lęków i marzeń. I Tomlinson był szczęśliwy, mogąc to z nim robić, bo sam od zawsze pragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego.

Patrząc i żyjąc z Harrym, miał wrażenie, że znał go całe lata i że mogą być każdym równocześnie; najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, towarzyszami podróży i kochankami równocześnie. I to prawdopodobnie jest definicja bratnich dusz, ale tym właśnie się stali. Pomimo tego, że nie znali się długo bardzo sobie ufali. Louis starał się wytłumaczyć to tym, że są w pewnym sensie wspólnikami; musisz ufać osobie, z którą masz ratować świat. Dlatego mimo faktu, że Styles był przybyszem z obcej planety, który pewnej nocy wylądował w jego ogrodzie, był też jedną z najważniejszych osób jego życia. Nie rozumiał jeszcze, że ich misja to tylko dodatek do relacji, bo stworzyliby taką samą, nawet gdyby Harry był człowiekiem, którego Louis poznał z kawiarni i zaprosił na randkę.

– Odpuść mu, jest zakochany – wymamrotał Harry, który nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali, a jedynie wiedział z kim i zapewne myślał, że to długo milczenie Louisa jest spowodowane tłumaczeniami Zayna, a nie oświadczeniem, wobec Liama. 

– Czy Harry coś mówił? – spytał Zayn. – Słyszałem jakieś mamrotanie.

– Nic, nic – zbył go Louis, łaskocząc stopę Harry'ego w formie kary za przerywanie. Mężczyzna jedynie zachichotał. – W każdym razie, spotkamy się dzisiaj, tak? Ja też muszę to zrobić.

Tomlinson miał szczerą nadzieję, że przyjaciel zrozumie jego grę. Nie chciał mówić Harry'emu, że spotyka się z Eleanor, bo ten pewnie byłby smutny. Zawsze, gdy widział się ze swoją dziewczyną Styles miał zły humor, bo zapewne martwił się, że Louisowi jest źle. Teraz jednak wyjście do niej byłoby podejrzane, a jednocześnie uważał, że lepiej nie powiadamiać chłopaka o powodzie spotkania, bo jeśli, hipotetycznie, coś poszłoby źle, to miałby wyrzuty sumienia. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, bo to przecież nie tak, że Harry był zazdrosny o jego dziewczynę. Chłopak zapewne cieszyłby się z każdego jego szczęśliwego związki, bo wcale nie był nim w jakikolwiek sposób zauroczony.   
Przynajmniej tak wydawało się Louisowi.

Tomlinson rozmawiał jeszcze chwilkę z Zaynem, po czym pożegnali się. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który leżał na jego sofie, podnosząc się lekko, opierając się o łokcie, żeby też na niego popatrzeć. Nagle Louis poczuł się źle z tym, że go zostawia. Wiedział jednak, że robi to w dobrej sprawie.

– Poradzisz sobie? – upewnił się, ponieważ naprawdę się bał go zostawić. Nie chciał tego, dużo bardziej wolałby przesiedzieć z nim wieczór na kanapie niż być z Eleanor.

– I tak spotkać z Kate, pojadę do niej – uznał, a do Louisa nagle powróciło to znajome uczucie zazdrości. Był bardzo zły, że zostanie on z jego przyjaciółką sam, bo przecież wtedy mogłoby się wydarzyć wszystko. Oczywiście, Harry był wolnym i dojrzałym mężczyzną, mógł spotykać się z każdym i robić, co chciał, ale Louis nie mógł myśleć o tym, że ta dwójka być może będzie uprawiać seks albo robić cokolwiek tego typu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał, żeby Harry kogoś dotykał i był przez niego dotykany, ale wolał wmawiać sobie, że chodzi o Kate i Nialla. W końcu Niall jest w niej zakochany i to na pewno by go to zraniło. Takie usprawiedliwienie na złość było dużo lepsze niż przeznaczenie się przed sobą, że to on ogromnie pragnął chłopaka.

Szatyn posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, nie chcąc się w żaden sposób zdradzać, a brunet odpowiedział tym samym, po czym znów się położył, patrząc się na niego uważnie. Tomlinson nie mógł też odwrócić swojego wzroku, bo chłopak wyglądał tak uroczo w takiej pozycji.

Ω

Louis oparł się o framugę drzwi do łazienki, spoglądając na szykującego się do wyjścia Harry'ego. Miał na sobie dżinsy i koszulę w hawajskie wzory, co tworzyło dość urocze połączenie. Poprawiał włosy, próbując je jakoś ułożyć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował, pozostawiając niesforne loki w nieładzie.

– Jesteś pewien, co do tego wyjścia? – upewnił się, a chłopak przewrócił oczami w łazienkowym lustrze.

– Jestem dużym chłopcem, chyba mogę wyjść do przyjaciółki – odparł, co w mniemaniu Tomlinsona zabrzmiało kokieteryjnie. Uśmiechnął się do niego i razem zeszli na dół. – Nie musimy przecież spędzać ze sobą każdej chwili, prawda?

To zabolało, chociaż nie powinno, bo szatyn miał w pełni rację. Nie muszą, a nawet nie powinni być tak od siebie uzależnieni, w końcu nawet nie są razem i to dziwne, że tak się zżyli. To normalne, że spotkają się z innymi znajomymi, a nawet wyjdzie im to na lepsze, bo będą mieli sobie trochę do opowiedzenia. Mimo że racjonalizm podpowiadał mu, że uczucie smutku jest nieuzasadnione, to Louis jakoś nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Miał wrażenie, że stanie się coś złego, gdy Harry'ego nie będzie przy nim, bo przecież jego obowiązkiem jest dopilnowanie jego bezpieczeństwa.

– Po prostu zadzwoń, jak dojedziesz na miejsce, okej? – poprosił Louis, gdy przez okno zobaczył, że przed domem czeka już samochód. Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy dawał mu całusa w policzek. – Uważaj na siebie.

– Bawcie się dobrze! – krzyknął, gdy Tomlinson obserwował, jak idzie przez ogród. Jego biodra kręciły się lekko, a włosy przy tym podskakiwały, co wydawało mu się tak urocze. Właściwie wszystko, co robił Harry takie było, włącznie z odwróceniem się jeszcze, żeby mu pomachać zanim wsiadł do samochodu i dopiero wtedy Louis wrócił do środka, żeby jakoś się ogarnąć.

Umówił się, że to on przyjedzie do dziewczyny, bo chciał to załatwić dość szybko, a ona mogłaby chcieć trochę u niego posiedzieć. Bał się też zaprosić ją w miejsce publiczne z powodu na łzy czy inne emocje, które lepiej niech nie zostaną uchwycone przez fanów lub paparazzi. Jednak przez to, że nie powiedział jej, czemu mają się spotkać, ta pewnie myślała, że Louis chce od niej jakiejś fizyczności. Domyślał się, że już od progu zostanie tym zaatakowany, bo Eleanor po prostu już taka była i najczęściej wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, teraz jednak wiedział, że będzie potrzebował dużo siły, żeby się oprzeć. Nie chodziło o to, że coś czuł albo że był jak zwierzę, które nie potrafi się pohamować, ale raczej przez to, że myślał o Harrym i Kate. Bolało go to i po prostu bał się, że pójdzie z Eleanor tylko po to, żeby przez chwilę poczuć się lepiej.

Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o jego planach był Zayn i to mu w dostateczności wystarczyło. Był jego jedyną, ale też największą motywacją, bo skoro on dał radę to zrobić, to czemu u niego miałoby być inaczej?

Ω

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – było pierwszą reakcją Eleanor, gdy Louis powiedział jej, że ich relacja powinna pozostać całkowicie platoniczna i powinni zastanowić się, jak zerwą ze sobą publicznie.

Oczywiście to nie było tak, że od razu przeszli do rozmowy. Najpierw dziewczyna próbowała od razu go pocałować, zdejmując jego bluzę u progu drzwi, ale ją powstrzymał, chwytając za nadgarstki i odpychając od siebie. Gdy siadali razem na kanapie, musiała się już domyślać, do czego zmierza mężczyzna, a mimo to niezbyt mu dowierzała.

– Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas oboje – zapewnił ją. – Ja nie mam czasu na kontynuowanie tego, chcę zająć się swoją muzyką, a do tego...

– Do tego co? – pogoniła go, gdy przerwał swoją wypowiedź, nie chcąc mówić jej nic o Harrym. Chociaż ufał dziewczynie, to nie uważał, że odpowiedzialne byłoby wyznanie czegoś takiego. Ta jednak musiała coś podejrzewać. – Jest ktoś inny, prawda?

– Nie, El, posłuchaj...

– Ty mnie posłuchaj – zatrzymała go, wskazując na niego palcem. – Sam mnie poprosiłeś o bycie z tobą i myślałam, że nareszcie zrozumiałeś, że powinniśmy być razem. Pasujemy do siebie, jak nikt inny i spędziliśmy tyle czasu ze sobą...

– Przypomnij mi, kiedy ostatnim razem ze sobą rozmawialiśmy – poprosił, w pamięci mając wszystkie te dyskusje z Harrym, które odbywają praktycznie codziennie. Nie chciał w żaden sposób urażać inteligencji kobiety, ale ona raczej nie należała do osób, z którymi można porozmawiać na jakieś głębsze tematy. Była po prostu bardzo przyziemnym człowiekiem i trudno jej było nadążyć za rozumowaniem Louisa. Harry nigdy nie miał z tym problemu, wręcz obaj nawzajem się dościgali, nigdy nie prowadząc żadnych pogawędek tylko prawdziwe szczere i rozwijające rozmowy.

– Cały czas rozmawiamy – upierała się.

– To nie są rozmowy, to zwykłe wymienienie kilku zdań, które do niczego nie prowadzą – przewrócił oczami. – My nigdy nie rozmawiamy normalnie. Ty nie wiesz nic o moich lękach, marzeniach, opiniach, tak samo jak ja o twoich. Stworzyliśmy pozornie piękną parę, ale w środku jesteśmy puści. Prawdopodobnie w jakimś teleturnieju odpadlibyśmy na pytaniu o ulubiony kolor.

Milczała. Louis był pewien, że Eleanor rozumiała, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Nie byli razem naprawdę szczęśliwi i nie mogli być nigdy, bo nie rozmawiali i mimo tylu lat nic o sobie nie wiedzieli. Harry po tych kilku tygodniach miał większą wiedzę na jego temat, niż ona przez ostatnie kilka lat.

– Zastanów się, Louis, ile w swoim życiu poznałeś osób, które kochają cię za to, jaki jesteś, nie za Louisa Tomlinsona z One Direction? – wypaliła nagle, gdy wstawał z kanapy. – Ja jestem jedną z nich, Louis. Jestem jedną z nielicznych osób, którą nie interesuje twój zespół.

Był na nią zły, ponieważ to od zawsze był jeden z jego największych lęków i akurat o tym Eleanor wiedziała. Od zawsze bał się, że nie ma prawdziwych przyjaciół i wszyscy rozpłyną się, gdy będzie miał prawdziwie kłopoty albo stanie się coś, że nie będzie już tak znany. Mimo to kobieta tym pytaniem postawiła się w jeszcze bardziej niekorzystnej sytuacji. Po pierwsze, za dużo razy użyła jego imienia, co było jej denerwującym nawykiem. Zawsze jak wdawała się z kimś w jakąś dyskusję powtarzała jego imię, jak gdyby to miał stworzyć między nimi jakąś więź, na Louisa akurat działało negatywnie. Drugą sprawą było to, że wątpił, że to ona należy do tych bezinteresownych osób. Nie wierzył, że rzeczywiście mogła się w nim zakochać, bo przecież go nie znała i zachowywała się, jak każda fanka, która stworzyła sobie jakąś kreację jego osoby na podstawie wszelkich wywiadów czy artykułów i w niej się zakochała. Na świecie rzeczywiście jednak była mała ilość osób, które go znały naprawdę. Jedną z nich był Harry, ale on go przecież nie kocha. Pierwsza osobą, która przyszła Louisowi na myśl po pytaniu jego byłej dziewczyny był właśnie Styles i jakie to ironiczne, że akurat on, spośród tych wszystkich ludzi, nie jest w żaden sposób nim zauroczony.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to rozstanie to dobra decyzja.

– Może – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym smutno się uśmiechnęła. – Po prostu miałam nadzieję, że tym razem nam wyjdzie. Wiesz, że skoro trafiliśmy na siebie po raz drugi to jakiś znak?

– To na pewno znak – zgodził się Louis. – Ale raczej nie znak na związek, tylko na to, że powinniśmy po prostu się wspierać. Spędziliśmy ze sobą naprawdę dużo czasu i nic dziwnego, że mogłaś pomyśleć, że mnie kochasz, ale to nie jest miłość tylko zwykłe przyzwyczajenie. Wmówiłaś sobie trochę, że to miłość i kurczowo się mnie trzymałaś, jakbyś bała się, że nie znajdziesz nikogo innego.

– A co jeśli nie znajdę? – spytała, patrząc w dół. – Co jeśli nikt inny już się mną nie zainteresuje? W końcu byłam sama po naszym pierwszy zerwaniu dopóki nie zadzwoniłeś.

Louis prychnął na głos, kręcąc głową.

– Spójrz na mnie – poprosił, a dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, spoglądając na niego załzawionymi oczami. Zrozumiał, że starała się to przed nim ukryć, ale on chciał się poczuć w pełni winny i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie uciekać od odpowiedzialności. – Jesteś piękną, inteligentną i naprawdę cudowną dziewczyną. Jestem pewien, że jest tam ktoś, kogo nie dość, że ty uszczęśliwisz, to co ważniejsze uszczęśliwi ciebie. I myślę, że nie musisz nawet szukać daleko, wystarczy, że się rozejrzysz.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwiła się, marszcząc brwi.

– Dobrze wiesz, po prostu się zastanów. Kto był z tobą przez cały ten czas po zerowaniu, pomagał ci, wspierał cię, zarówno prywatnie jak i bardziej zawodowo? – spytał Louis, a Eleanor otworzyła buzię, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz ją zamknęła. – No dalej.

– Chodzi ci o Maxa? – odparła w końcu niepewnie, a on uderzył lekko palcem wskazującym w jej nos.

– Bingo, Calder – puścił oczko.

– To mój przyjaciel – stwierdziła pewnie.

– Spotkaliśmy się zaledwie kilka razy i odkładając na bok fakt, że mnie nienawidzi, to naprawdę świetny koleś – powiedział Louis, klepiąc dziewczynę po ramieniu. – I zdecydowanie nie patrzy się na ciebie jak przyjaciel. Więc macie moje pełne błogosławieństwo i życzę wam szczęścia.

– Próbujesz mnie teraz pocieszać, żeby nie wyjść na kompletnego dupka, który zostawia dziewczynę, więc wmawiasz sobie i mnie, żeby mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest we mnie zakochany? – oskarżyła go, jednak nie wydawało się to złośliwie, bo szczerze się przy tym uśmiechała. – Czy może to twój sposób, żeby się mnie całkiem pozbyć? Masz nadzieję, że jak będę kogoś miała to nie będę ci zawracać głowy?

– Rany, proszę cię – przewrócił oczami. – Chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, bo jesteś dla mnie ważna i wspierałaś mnie przez te lata. W najbliższym czasie będę cię potrzebował szczególnie i nie wyobrażam sobie już bez ciebie życia. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś była szczęśliwa, wiesz?

– Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno – zaczęła, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Kim jest ten szczęściarz?

– El – westchnął, kręcąc głową, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu na myśl o Harrym.

– No dalej – uderzyła go lekko w ramię. – Skoro mamy być przyjaciółmi to chyba powinieneś mi mówić o takich rzeczach.

– Powinnaś uderzyć mnie w twarz po tym wszystkim, a nie dopytywać się o niego – odparł.

– Och, czyli jednak ktoś jest – zaśmiała się. – Nie, Louis, nie mogę być na ciebie zła, bo od początku wiedziałam, że to między nami nic nie znaczy.

– Trzymaj się – powiedział jej, cmokając ją w czoło, gdy wstawał.

– To raczej ja powinnam ci życzyć powodzenia – uznała smutno, spoglądając na niego od dołu. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś wart więcej niż plotki, okej?

Kiwnął tylko głową, zanim wyszedł z jej mieszkania.

Ω

– Gotowe – oznajmił Louis, jak tylko Zayn odebrał telefon. Siedział w kuchni, mieszając herbatę i czując się okropnie dziwnie w tej ciszy. Brakowało mu obecności drugiej osoby, bo zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Wcześniej było wręcz przeciwnie, kochał ten spokój, ale teraz wiedział, że nie mógłby już dłużej żyć sam. – Jestem wolny jak ptak.

– Tylko nie wypuszczaj od razu swojego ptaka do klubu, bo zaraz będziesz miał kolejną ustawkę – odparł przyjaciel, a on przewrócił oczami.

– Idziemy do uczcić? – zaproponował, idąc w stronę kredensu w salonie, zaglądając do jednej z szafek, żeby upewnić się, czy na pewno jest tam mały woreczek. – Zostało mi jeszcze trochę zioła...

– Och – westchnął z żalem. – Naprawdę bym chciał, ale jestem już umówiony z Liamem. Ma mnie pocieszać po rozstaniu. A Harry'ego nie ma w domu?

– Jest u Kate – powiedział szybko. – Ale nieważne, mam nadzieję, że Liam dobrze cię pocieszy...

Powiedział to z oczywistym podtekstem i był pewien, że Zayn musiał przewrócić oczami z uśmiechem.

– Uwierz, też mam taką nadzieję – westchnął. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz spędzić sam wieczoru, to zadzwoń do Nialla. On dzisiaj też chciał się ze mną spotkać.

– Nie chcę grać w golfa – jęknął Louis.

– O tej porze pola golfowe są zamknięte – powiadomił go Malik. – A poza tym, hej, tkwicie w podobnym położeniu. Wasze zauroczenia postanowiły spędzać czas razem, więc zróbcie podobnie.

– Chyba masz rację – zgodził się. – Życzę ci miłego wieczoru, mam nadzieję, że jutro nie będziesz mógł siedzieć.

– Nie wychodźmy tak daleko, wystarczy mi jak nie będę mógł nic przełknąć – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Ale widzimy się jutro, tak?

– Pewnie.

Pożegnali się ze sobą i Louis wysłał sms do Nialla z pytaniem, czy wyjdą gdzieś na piwo. Ten praktycznie od razu się odpisał ze zgodą, proponując przy tym bar. Tomlinson właściwie miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał wychodzić już z domu, ale nie zamierzał psuć planów przyjaciela, więc po prosty przystał na to, umawiając się na konkretną godzinę. Cieszył się, że aktualnie wszyscy byli w Los Angeles, bo to nie zdarzało się aż tak często i naprawdę doszedł do wniosku, że nie wtrzymałby, gdyby musiał teraz siedzieć sam, czekając na powrót Harry'ego.

Gdy kilkadziesiąt minut później, siedział już przy stoliku w barze, był pewien, że jest w tym miejscy bezpieczny od wszelkich paparazzi. Niall był mistrzem w ukrywaniu się, dlatego wiedział, gdzie można chodzić a czego lepiej unikać. Wprawdzie najczęściej i tak wszelkie zdjęcia Louisa od paparazzi były ustawione, bo po prostu jego managment załatwiał paru fotografów w odpowiednich miejscach. Zdarzał się jednak pewne punkty, w których praktycznie niemożliwie było pojawienie się bez całej sesji zdjęciowej. Ten bar jednak zdecydowanie nie należał do takich, Louis wątpił nawet, że spotkają tutaj jakichś fanów.

Zobaczył Nialla już od razu przy wejściu, ubranego w zwykłą koszulkę i jeasny, jednak zauważył, że jego włosy są już praktycznie całkiem brązowe i nic nie zostało z blond pasemek. Wyglądał dużo dojrzalej, chociaż dla Louisa i tak na zawsze zostanie kimś w rodzaj młodszego brata. Od początku Tomlinson czuł potrzebę opiekowania się całym zespołem, jako najstarszy z nich, jednak w miarę jak dorastali wszystko się zmieniało. Liam stał się tym najbardziej odpowiedzialnym, który nie robił głupot, Zayn zaś wciąż był dość problematyczny i buntowniczy, na co nie zawsze mu pozwalano, a Niall to po prostu Niall, ze swoim byciem niesamowicie uroczym, zadowolonym z życia człowiekiem. Louis uwielbiał jego pozytywne nastawienie do wszystkiego i domyślał się, że ten cierpi na związku Kate i Harry'ego. Nie wyglądał jednak na szczególnie smutnego, gdy siadał naprzeciwko Tomlinsona. Ten pomyślał, że pewnie nawet nie wiedział, co teraz robiła jego ukochana.

Zamówili piwo i zaczęli rozmawiać. Rozmowy z Niallem zawsze były łatwe, bo chłopak był mistrzem w znajdywaniu tematów. Do tego potrafił dostosować się do rozmówcy, bo chociaż najczęściej dużo mówił, umiał też słuchać. Louis jednak dzisiaj nie miał zbytniego nastroju na opowiadanie mu czegoś szczególnego, więc po prostu skupił się na nim. Z zainteresowaniem dowiadywał się, co tam u niego nowego, jak prace nad muzyką i po prostu, jak życie. Przyjemne było samo słuchanie go, bo mężczyzna cały czas był uśmiechnięty i wydawało się, że niczym się nie przejmuje. Tomlinson uznał, że to tylko taka maska, dlatego że jest zbyt smutny powodu Kate i nie chce zdradzać swoich uczuć.

– A co tam u ciebie? – spytał Horan, szczerze zaciekawiony. – Nie odzywasz się cały wieczór.

– Zerwałem z Eleanor – powiadomił go, bez żadnych emocji.

– Gratuluję! – wypalił. – To znaczy, przykro mi. Czekaj, dlatego jesteś taki markotny?

– Nie, to akurat dobra rzecz – stwierdził, a Niall zmarszczył brwi. – W ogóle nie powinienem tego zaczynać, narobiłem tylko niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

– Ale nie przejmuj się, Kate pewnie szybko wymyśli, jak możecie publicznie zerwać – zapewnił go. – Już ma jakiś pomysł na Zayna i Gigi. Ach, ogólnie słyszałeś o tym...

– Rozmawiałem z nim – przerwał mu, a przyjaciel pokiwał głową. – I naprawdę, nie przejmuję się w żaden sposób Eleanor. Wiem, że to złe, ale nie potrafię.

– Wiesz, myślę, że ona prędzej czy później zrozumie, że wasz związek nie ma sensu – uznał Niall. – W końcu jak naiwnym trzeba być, żeby wierzyć, że gej może być szczęśliwy z dziewczyną.

– Nie jestem gejem – prychnął Louis. – Lubię obie płcie.

– Tak, ale jakoś bardziej interesujesz się mężczyznami – podjął łagodnie wątek, po czym wypił swoje piwo do końca i mocno odłożył kufel. – Okej, nie mam siły na gierki. Kitty i tak doprowadza mnie do szału i milczy na ten temat. Nawet szantaż seksualny nie działa, a ja muszę wiedzieć... – spojrzał na niego z powagą. – Czy ty i Harry jesteś w związku?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się, prawie się krztusząc. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Mieszkacie razem, spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i wiem z pewnych źródeł, że nawet śpicie razem – wymieniał Niall. – I nie chcę ci wchodzić w żaden sposób do łóżka, ale czy wy...

– Nie. Niall, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – zapewnił go. – Po prostu stamtąd skąd pochodzi Harry wszelkie relacje wyglądają trochę inaczej i dla niego taka bliskość to coś normalnego.

– Dobrze, ale czy ty chciałbyś, żeby między wami było coś więcej? – wciąż naciskał mężczyzna, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? – oburzył się lekko, bo nie czuł się na siłach, żeby rozmawiać o tym, tym bardziej w zaistniałej sytuacji, kiedy wiedział, że Harry był jeszcze u Kate. Przecież nawet jeśli przyznałby się, że jakoś mu zależy, chociaż sam nie był pewien swoich uczuć, to nic by nie zmieniło.

– Widziałem waszą dwójkę wystarczająco dużo razem, żeby zauważyć, że tak nie patrzą się na siebie przyjaciele – stwierdził. – I chodzi mi też o ten wzrok, który dajecie sobie nawzajem, jak myślicie, że ten drugi nie patrzy. Poezja. Można napisać o tym tysiące piosenek. Właśnie, napisałeś już coś o Harrym? A może on o tobie? Cholera, bylibyście idealną parą; dwójka zakochanych w sobie muzyków, pisząca o sobie nawzajem. A później...

– Niall, proszę – próbował go zatrzymać, ale nadaremno, bo ten wciąż mówił.

– ... fani zaczęliby pisać fanfiction o Larrym.

– Wymyśliłeś nam nazwę shipu? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Oczywiście – prychnął. – Rozmawiałem o tym z Cat. Na początku chciałem Houis, ale ona uznała, że drugim członem powinno być imię pasywa.

– To trochę hipokryzja ze strony Kate, że rozmawia z tobą o takich rzeczach, a jednocześnie spotyka się z Harrym – wymamrotał Tomlinson, czując złość wobec kobiety. Dotychczas, mimo smutku, był neutralnie nastawiony do wszystkiego, ale teraz był zdenerwowany, ponieważ nie lubił takiej dwulicowości.

– Co ma do tego fakt, że się spotykają? – spytał zdezorientowany Niall. – Przecież znasz Kitty, ona tak zawsze się zachowuje wobec przyjaciół.

– Niall, naprawdę tego nie widzisz? – westchnął Louis. – Kate i Harry'ego coś łączy. Nie mówię, że są razem, ale naprawdę silnie ich do siebie ciągnie. Nie zdziwiłbym się nawet, gdyby właśnie w tym momencie uprawiali seks.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, którą Tomlinson bał się przerwać. Wiedział, że to wyznanie musiało poruszyć przyjaciela, ale jednocześnie myślał, że dobrze zrobił, mówiąc mu to. Mimo że będzie zraniony, lepiej niż miałby być okłamywany.

Niall jednak nagle roześmiał się głośno.

– Ta powaga w twoim głosie – mówił, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Serio, prawie się nabrałem, ale mogłeś wymyślić kogoś innego niż Harry'ego. Już Zayn byłby bardziej prawdopodobny.

– Ale to prawda! – upierał się. – Chciałem cię po prostu ostrzec, żebyś nie był potem zdziwiony, jak Kate ci o tym powie.

– Jesteś przewrażliwiony, Tommo – oskarżył go. – Oni tylko się przyjaźnią, naprawdę nie ma nic między nimi. Kitty traktuje go raczej jak swoje dziecko niż obiekt seksualny. Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to głowy?

– To po prostu widać – uznał pewnie, a Niall parsknął śmiechem.– Skoro mi nie wierzysz, spytaj się Kate.

– Spytam, ponieważ naprawdę nie wierzę, że mogłaby po raz kolejny tego dnia uprawiać z kimś seks – puścił oczko w stronę Tomlinsona, który się skrzywił. – No i nas okłamywać, rzecz jasna. Ty też powinieneś spytać Harry'ego o to wprost, zanim zrobiłeś te dziwne podchody.

– Niech ci będzie – zgodził się Louis. – To co, jeszcze jedno piwo?

Niall przez pewien czas nic nie mówić, patrząc tępo w przed siebie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Szatyn patrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

– Cholera, to dlaczego ludzie nazywają nas Kiall? Nie jestem w żaden sposób pasywny!

Ω

Louis zdecydowanie zasiedział się w barze i zanim się obejrzał było już naprawdę późno. Postanowili wracać do domu, tym bardziej, że Tomlinson miał jeden nieodebrany telefon od Harry'ego. Uznał jednak, że nie będzie oddzwaniał, tylko po prostu wyjaśni mu wszystko rano. Pożegnał się z Niallem i weszli do innych taksówek.

Na szczęście już kilkanaście minut później otwierał cicho drzwi do domu. Miał nadzieję, że nie obudzi Harry'ego, ale zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak wcale nie śpi, a siedzi na kanapie z kubkiem i książką. Gdy tylko zobaczył Louisa, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Heej, czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? – spytał Tomlinson, podchodząc do niego.

– Martwiłem się, bo nie odbierałeś telefonu – stwierdził. – Nie mogę spać, gdy nie mam pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle jesteś.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem w czoło chłopaka, jednocześnie trzymając go za policzki. Zrozumiał, że musiał być bardziej pijany niż myślał, bo naprawdę nie krępował się żadnym gestem. Harry jednak również nie wydawał się zawstydzony, uśmiechał się jedynie.

– W takim razie, możesz już spokojnie iść do łóżka – powiedział. – Ja tylko wezmę prysznic i zaraz do ciebie wracam.

Styles pokiwał głową i poszedł na górę wraz z Tomlinsonem, ale rozdzielili się na korytarzu. Szatyn wszedł do łazienki i chciał z siebie zmyć cały ten zapach baru i wszelkie złe emocje tego dnia. Gdy tak ciepła woda spływała na jego plecy zastanowił się, czy może rzeczywiście mylił się w sprawie Kate. Naprawdę powinien spytać o to Harry'ego od razu, ale na pewno nie teraz, bo był przekonany, że chłopak już zasnął.

Owinął się ręcznikiem i poszedł do pokoju, żeby wyciągnąć z garderoby ubrania. Starał się być bardzo cicho i nawet nie zapalał światło, bo widział dobrze przez to, że na dworze nie było całkiem ciemno, a powoli wstawał świt. W garderobie jednak musiał po omacku znaleźć jakieś bokserki, nie mając nawet siły, żeby założyć koszulkę, po czym chciał je już założyć poza nią. Zsunął z siebie ręcznik, szybko się ubrał i poszedł do łóżka. Dopiero teraz jednak zauważył, że Harry nie spał, a patrzył na niego.

– Widziałeś coś? – upewnił się, kładąc się.

– Może – odparł chłopak z kokieteryjnym uśmieszkiem.

– Nieładnie tak podglądać – wymamrotał, nachylając się do twarzy Harry'ego. Tak naprawdę był zbyt pijany i zmęczony, żeby naprawdę przejąć się tym, że Styles widział go nago. Tym bardziej, że ten zachichotał, gdy Louis mówił tak blisko niego. – Przepraszam bardzo, czy moje ciało cię śmieszy?

– Och, zdecydowanie mnie nie śmieszy – stwierdził, oblizując się. Louis żartobliwie polizał go w nos, powodując kolejny chichot. – Bardzo się upiłeś, prawda?

– Miałem dobry powód do opijania – powiadomił go, kładąc się na boku. Harry również to zrobił, w taki sposób, że patrzyli się na siebie.

– Zerwanie Zayna to ten powód? – zapytał, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. – Kate mi powiedziała.

– Można się było spodziewać – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie to. Nie widziałem się nawet z Zaynem.

– To co w takim razie robiłeś? – Harry wydawał się być skonfundowany i niezbyt rozumiał, do czego zmierza Louisa.

– Zerwałem z nią – powiedział, nie używając nawet jej imienia. To wystarczyło, żeby chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, co widocznie było powstrzymywane, bo był naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale z grzeczności nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. – A potem piłem z Niallem. Przepraszam, że nie odebrałem, ale...

Louis nie dokończył, bo nagle poczuł, jak Harry gwałtownie się do niego przytula, praktycznie przewracając go na plecy. Podczas gdy chłopak ułożył ręce na jego karku, Tomlinson mocno otulił jego plecy. Mimo że ten miał na sobie koszulkę, czuł gorąco jego ciała na swojej nagiej skórze i chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Styles po prostu został w takiej stagnacji, więc szatyn również się nie poruszał, po prostu napawając się tą bliskością. Wiedział, że nie powinien o tym tak myśleć, ale naprawdę zaczynał wyobrażać sobie jak to by było całować się w takiej pozycji z Harrym, chociaż szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to on wolałby być na górze. Mimo to wszelkie takie myśli przechodziły przez jego głowę, jednak starał się odganiać te bardziej erotyczne, ponieważ był pewien, że brunet poczułby jego penisa, a nie chciał w żaden sposób niszczyć piękna tej chwili.

Louis bał się jakkolwiek poruszyć, ponieważ Harry wydawał się tak niedościgniony, jak gdyby w każdej chwili mógł mu uciec z rąk. Wątpił, że tak by się stało, ale tutaj nie chodziło o dosłowne znaczenie. Po prostu Tomlinson zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie będzie tutaj na zawsze. Kilka miesięcy, może do roku, ale gdy tylko wykona swoją misję znów odleci w stronę gwiazd, ponieważ tam właśnie należy. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli tutaj na Ziemi będzie gwiazdą i będzie u szczytu władzy to nie zmieni tego, że pewnego razu wyjedzie, żeby wrócić do domu. To oczywiście było zrozumiałe, w końcu wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej, tylko że dla Louisa jego własny dom wcale się nim nie wydawał, gdy nie było w nim Harry'ego.

Tomlinson nawet nie czuł ciężaru chłopaka, bo wydawał się on niemożliwie lekki, co jeszcze bardziej przypominało mu o tym, że w każdej chwili może mu się wyślizgnąć. Jednak było mu po prostu dobrze, gdy czuł jak ich klatki piersiowe się poruszają i jak serca Harry'ego głośno biją. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że leży właśnie z kosmitą w swojej sypialni, wąchając jego włosy i jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad układem anatomicznym. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu miał dwa serca, bo Harry nigdy mu tego nie wyjaśnił. Nie wydawało się to jednak powodować znaczącą różnicę.

Czuł, jak oddech i serca chłopaka są coraz spokojniejsze, aż w końcu zorientował się, że ten zasnął. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien go z siebie zrzucić, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Po prostu poszedł sam spać, ale wcześniej, jak zawsze, wyszeptał:

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.


	8. Moonage Daydream

Gdy Louis obudził się rano, nie czuł już na sobie ciała chłopaka. Przekręcił się na bok w nadziei, że przytuli się do niego od boku, ale Harry'ego nie było w łóżku. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i przekonał się, że rzeczywiście leży sam, czując to nieprzyjemne zimno, które tak właściwie jest jedynie brakiem ciepła tej drugiej osoby.

Wyszedł z pokoju i kierując się na dół słyszał czyjeś głosy. Już po chwili zobaczył, że przy stole w kuchni siedzieli Harry i Kate, wyglądając na dość zadowolonych podczas picia kawy. Nie miał pojęcia, co kobieta robi tak wcześnie w ich domu, ale najwyraźniej nie było to nic poważnego skoro go nie obudzili.

– Hej – przywitał się, całując Harry'ego w policzek, a potem podchodząc do Kate. Ta jednak wstała z uśmiechem, więc był gotowy na przytulenie jej, jednak zamiast tego poczuł średnio mocne uderzenie z płaskiej dłoni w policzek. Złapał się za niego, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciółkę. Od razu pomyślał, że ma to jakiś związek z nią i Harrym, ale na razie wolał udawać, że nic nie wie. – Ała! Cudowne powitanie, Kate. Ciebie też dobrze widzieć.

– Zapierdolę cię, Tomlinson – wycedziła przez zęby, siadając. – Autentycznie mam ochotę cię w tym momencie zabić.

– Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – spytał, z udawanym zdziwieniem. Zajął miejsce przy stole, a Harry w tym samym momencie wstał, żeby nalać mu kawy.

– Nagadałeś Niallowi jakichś głupot wczoraj w barze i zgadnij kto wczoraj nad ranem postanowił śpiewać mi miłosne serenady pod oknem? – powiedziała, unosząc lekko głos.

– Żartujesz – zaśmiał się Louis. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który właśnie postawił przy nim kubek. – Dziękuję skarbie.

– Harry, przestań być dla niego miły, próbuję go tutaj opierdolić – upomniała go Kate.

– Przepraszam – odparł, po czym ściszył nieco głos w stronę Louisa. – Zrobiłem chleb bananowy, jeśli masz ochotę.

– Później – powiedział Louis, a Kate przewróciła oczami. – Wracając, dlaczego to moja wina? Przecież wiesz, że jest w tobie zakochany, ja nie jestem zdzwiony, że w końcu postanowił...

– Podobno ty mu dałeś ten pomysł, bo twój pijany mózg podpowiedział ci, że to genialne – przerwała mu, mocno gestykulując. – Moi sąsiedzi również tak myślą, bo w końcu kto nie chciałby zostać obudzony o czwartej nad ranem.

Szatyn zdecydowanie nie pamiętał, żeby coś takiego mu doradził, ale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby rzeczywiście to zrobił. Wypili wczoraj dość dużo i ma parę luk w pamięci, bo wydawało mu się, że po prostu namówił go na rozmowę z Kate. Znał jednak siebie na tyle, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł doradzić mu śpiewanie pod oknem dziewczyny.

– Hej, gdybyś miała za sąsiadki jakieś fanki One Direction to myślę, że by się ucieszyły – uznał Tomlinson, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. – Czyli nie masz?

– Nie, idioto, przy mnie raczej mieszkają bogaci starsi ludzie, którzy chcieli mieć spokój, a nie idola nastolatek śpiewającego pod oknem, parafrazując, moja ukochana pieprzy się z miłością mojego przyjaciela, proszę Kate, kochaj mnie – powiedziała z przekąsem. – Nialla udało mi się przekonać, że to nie jest prawda, jednak nie wiem, czy moi sąsiedzi tak łatwo uwierzą. Więc Tomlinson, gratuluję, masz najgorsze żarty na świecie. Nie wierzę, że mogłeś nawymyślać takie głupoty o mnie i Harrym, a do tego jeszcze je powiedzieć Niallowi. Myślałam, że masz choć trochę rozumu.

– Czekaj, czyli między wami nic nie ma? – upewnił się Louis, a oni zmarszczyli brwi, nie dowierzając. – Naprawdę?

– Czy ty serio myślałeś, że... – zaczęła Kate, ale nie skończyła, bo zaczęła się śmiać. Szybko dołączył do niej Harry, podczas gdy Tomlinson patrzył na nich zdezorientowany. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Po prostu wydawało mi się, że pasujecie do siebie i tak szybko złapaliście wspólny język – wyjaśnił, zmieszany. – Już pierwszego dnia Kate nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, jak Harry wyszedł nago, a do tego jeszcze ostatnio na tej kolacji tak się przytuliliście i...

– Louis, naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym wejść w związek Nialla i Kate? – powątpiewał Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma żadnego związku – wtrąciła się Kate, ale ją zignorowali.

– No i bym ci powiedział, gdyby spodobał mi się któryś z twoich przyjaciół, żeby wiedzieć, czy nie masz nic przeciwko. Ale uwierz, nikt z nich mi się nie podoba – spojrzał na kobietę. – Bez obrazy, oczywiście.

– Nie wiem, ale wy naprawdę tak do siebie pasujecie – oznajmił Tomlinson. – No spójrzcie na siebie; młodzi i piękni, wyglądalibyście razem jak jakaś typowa hollywoodzka para, wasze dzieci byłyby dziełem sztuki.

– Naprawdę nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś – prychnęła Kate, uśmiechając się lekko. – Znasz mnie tyle lat i po pierwsze, powinieneś wiedzieć, jaki mam stosunek do dzieci i po drugie, wypadałoby zauważyć, że gdy ktoś mi się podoba to go ignoruje i wmawiam sobie, że tak nie jest. Na pewno nie byłabym tak miła dla tej osoby. Harry jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. Dosłownie.

– Ale... – podjął wątek Tomlinson z westchnięciem. – Wciąż mi coś tutaj nie pasuje. Nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiście wtedy w kuchni, ma wrażenie, że coś ukrywaliście, bo zachowywaliście się tak podejrzanie i po prostu założyłem, że ukrywacie związek, bo to wydawało się logiczne.

– Powiedzmy mu – oznajmił nagle z powagą Harry, zwracając się do Kate, która spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Jesteśmy partnerami w tym i myślę, że powinien wiedzieć.

– Niech ci będzie, w końcu i tak coś podejrzewał – odparła z żalem.

– Wciąż tutaj jestem – przypomniał im Louis, czując się dziwnie gdy tak rozmawiali w jego obecności.

– Lou, to czego teraz się dowiesz musi zostać w tajemnicy, najlepiej do końca twojego życia – powiedział z powagą Harry, patrząc na niego uważnie. Tomlinson również utkwił w nim wzrok, kiwając głową. – Naprawdę będziesz aktualnie jedną z nielicznych osób na świecie, która o tym wie, Kate nie mówiła nawet Niallowi.

– To dlaczego ty o tym wiesz? – zdziwił się szatyn.

– Mówiłam, że jest dla mnie jak brat – odpowiedziała kobieta, posyłając sobie uśmiechy z Harry, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł małe ukłucie zazdrości. Skupił się jednak na Kate, która zbliżyła na niego swoje krzesło i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Wzięła jego dłonie i próbowała położyć sobie na piersiach.

– Wow – zatrzymał ją Louis, uwalniając się. – Czy ty masz sztuczne piersi? O to chodzi? Kate, gwarantuję ci, że Niallowi to nie będziesz przeszkadzać...

– Harry, trzymaj mnie, bo zaraz mu przypierdolę – wycedziła przez zęby. – Nie wierzę, że to jemu zdradzam największą tajemnicę mojego życia.

– Lou, po prostu przyłóż dłonie na klatkę piersiową – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Tak jak wtedy ze mną.

Louis jeszcze raz kiwnął głową i delikatnie wykonał to polecenie. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co chodzi, bo skupił się na tym, że czuł się niekomfortowo, bo właściwie nigdy jeszcze nie był w takiej sytuacji z Kate. Szybko jednak zorientował się, o co im chodziło i praktycznie podskoczył. Trzymał jednak dłonie w tym samym miejscu, żeby się upewnić, ale nie miał wątpliwości; czuł bicie serce po obu stronach. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, więc spoglądał z szokiem raz na Harry'ego, raz na Kate, jednocześnie zabierając dłonie.

– Czyli ty też jesteś... – zaczął Louis, a kobieta kiwnęła głową. – Och, okej.

– Właśnie dowiedziałeś się, że twoja wieloletnie przyjaciółka nie jest z Ziemi i to twoja reakcja? – prychnęła z niedowierzeniem.

– Cat, w tym roku zostałem odwiedzony przez kosmitę, dowiedziałem się, że Ziemi zostało pięć lat istnienia, poznałem prawdę o świecie w jakim żyję i zamieszkałem ze Spocarianinem – wymienił Tomlinson, cudem powstrzymując się od powiedzenia o swoim zauroczeniu Harry, bo idealnie pasowała do tego wszystkiego. – A jest dopiero marzec.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że to chyba dziwne – podsumowała Kate, a on wzruszył ramionami.

– Jedyne, co jest dziwne to fakt, że nikomu o tym nie powiedziałaś – uznał Louis. – Jak właściwie udało ci się to ukrywać? To chyba nie jest tak, że można od tak mieszkać na Ziemi, nie pochodząc z niej.

– Mój tata jest człowiekiem, więc przez powiązania rodzinne jestem prawnie Ziemianką – wyjaśniła. – Ale najwyraźniej moje ciało przejęło cechy Spocarian. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że urodziłam się tam, ale po rozstaniu rodziców zamieszkałam z ojcem na Ziemi. Dlatego nie musiałam nikomu o tym mówić, bo jedyna rzecz, jaka mnie zdradza to moje dwa serca.

– Kłóciłbym się – wtrącił się Harry, a Kate spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. – Proszę cię, od razu poznałem, że musisz mieć jakieś korzenie na Spocarii. Są pewne rzeczy, które od razu to zdradzają.

– Mówiłam ci już, to niemożliwie, Harry, mieszkam tutaj praktycznie całe swoje życie – przewróciła oczami.

– Po czym to poznałeś? – zainteresował się Louis.

– Gdybyś przeżył trochę czasu na Spocarii zrozumiałbyś o co mi chodzi – podjął wątek. – Ale z takich zauważalnych dla wszystkich rzeczy to chociażby to, że nie jest pruderyjna. Ziemianie mają tendencje do takiego zachowania, a Kate już na początku ani nie zareagowała na to, że byłem nagi, a później bez problemy rozmawialiśmy o sprawach związanych z seksem, mimo że praktycznie się nie znaliśmy. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze to, że zachowała się bardzo nienaturalnie, gdy mnie poznała.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, dla którego zachowanie kobiety było zwyczajne.

– Na początku za bardzo nie dowierzała, jak na to, że później od razu zgodziła się pomóc – powiedział Harry, oblizując usta. – Znaczy, chodzi mi o to, że każdy inaczej reaguje, niektórzy są w większym szoku, inni w mniejszym, gdy chociażby widzą statek. Kate, jako jedyna z was, gdy wchodziła do środka kompletnie się nie zdziwiła tym wszystkim i od razu mi zaufała, wymyślając plan. To było dziwne, bo w obecnych czasach ludzie są bardziej powściągliwi.

– Ale kiedy właściwie dowiedziałeś się o tym tak od niej? – spytał Louis.

– Czaił się przez parę tygodni, więc sama się domyśliłam, że wie – powiadomiła go Kate. – Później na imprezie rzeczywiście chciałam mu to powiedzieć tak oficjalnie, ale nie jestem dobra w wyznaniach, więc przytuliłam go od tyłu, żeby poczuł moje serca i wtedy powiedział coś w rodzaju „wiedziałem". Ale właściwie dopiero wczoraj wyjaśniłam mu wszystko i trochę porozmawialiśmy o Spocarii. No i namówił mnie, żebyśmy powiedzieli tobie, więc gratulację Tomlinson, jesteś jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którzy poznali mój sekret.

– Czekaj, czyli Niall o niczym nie wie, tak? – upewnił się szatyn, a kobieta kiwnęła głową. – Czemu mu nie powiedziałaś?

– Nie mogę.

– On cię kocha, Kate – zapewnił ją Louis. – I nieważne czy chodzi o sztuczne piersi czy nie bycie w pełni Ziemianinem, to się nie zmieni.

– Ja też go kocham i właśnie dlatego nie mogę mu powiedzieć – odparła z żalem.

– To nie ma sensu – prychnął Tomlinson. – Wcześniej myślałem, że nic do niego nie czujesz, więc dlatego go zbywasz, ale teraz naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego nie możecie być razem.

– Związki Ziemian i Spocarian prawie zawsze się rozpadają – oznajmiła Kate, a Louis i Harry spojrzeli się na siebie przez sekundę, zaraz odwracając wzrok. – To tak po prostu działa, nie dość, że między rasami są różnice, to jeszcze większe problemy dochodzą jak ma się dzieci.

– Ale ty nie chcesz dzieci – przypomniał.

– Nie chcę, ponieważ bałabym się je wychować na Ziemi, a jednocześnie nie wiem, czy chciałabym to zrobić na Spocarii – wyjaśniła. – Taki wybór to zbyt duża odpowiedzialność, bo jadąc tam dziecko naprawdę wiele się nauczy i zdobędzie dobre wykształcenie, ale jednocześnie Ziemia jest po prostu piękna. Ja sama nie mogłabym podjąć takiego wyboru, bo ja sama mam żal do rodziców, że byłam tyle czasu na Spocarii, ale może moje dziecko myślałoby na odwrót. Dlatego wolę nie wybierać wcale, a dobrze wiesz, że Niall chce drużynę piłkarską.

– Mimo to i tak powinnaś mu o tym powiedzieć – utrzymywał przy swoim Louis. – Albo przynajmniej nie łam mu serca, bo on cierpi.

– Skoro mowa o łamaniu serc – zaczęła Kate z uśmiechem. – Gratuluję pięknej przemowy. Nie wiem, co jej nagadałeś, ale rozmawiałam rano z Eleanor, żeby się z nią umówić i nawet nie jest na ciebie zła.

– Powiedziałem prawdę – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Ona jest naprawdę cudowną osobą, po prostu my nigdy nie dogadywaliśmy się w odpowiedni sposób. Teraz nareszcie będzie prawdziwie szczęśliwa.

– Trzymałeś ją na haku przez ostatnie dwa lata – powiedziała kobieta, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Dobrze, że w końcu oboje się uwolniliście, bo to zaczynało robić się toksyczne.

– Tak, to na pewno – zgodził się, siląc się na uśmiech, bo zrobiło mu się dziwnie przykro, że Harry ani razu nie wtrącił się do rozmowy o Eleanor. To nie tak, że Louis liczył, że chłopak rzuci się na niego, mówiąc mu, że czekał tylko na to, żeby wyznać mu miłość, ale liczył na chociaż jedno zdanie, bo wczoraj w końcu też nie podał swojej opinii na ten temat, a Tomlinson zdecydowanie chciał usłyszeć, co Harry o tym myśli.

Kate jeszcze chwilę z nimi posiedziała, mówiąc praktycznie cały czas o serenadzie Nialla i o tym, że ma nadzieję, że ten nie będzie tego wszystkie dokładnie pamiętał.

– Właśnie, muszę już wracać, bo pewnie się obudził – powiadomiła ich Kate.

– Czekaj, jeszcze chleb bananowy – Praktycznie od razu wstał, żeby go zapakować i podał przyjaciółce.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. – Niefajnie by było, gdybym nie wzięła rzeczy, po którą tutaj przyszłam.

– Czekaj, czyli cała ta drama, którą zrobiłaś to dodatek do chleba bananowego? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Poranna drama pasuje do chleba bananowego niczym masło orzechowe – odparła zadowolona, całując ich obu w policzki. – Miłego dnia.

– Wiesz co, zaczynam dziwić się sam sobie, że nie poznałem wcześniej, że Kate jest nie z tego świata – stwierdził Louis, a Harry zachichotał cicho. 

Ω

– Jak woda? – zagadał Louis Harry'ego, gdy chłopak siedział w jacuzzi.

– Idealna – powiedział z odprężeniem, a Tomlinson odłożył na bok butelki wina i załączając muzykę na głośniku, zanim sam nie wszedł do środka.

Woda była gorąca, co idealnie kontrastowała z chłodniejszym powietrzem na zewnątrz. Dzisiejsza noc i tak była nieco cieplejsza niż zazwyczaj, dlatego po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry się wprowadził zdecydowali się na kąpiel w jacuzzi o takiej porze. Cały dzień właściwie spędzili odpoczywając i nie robiąc nic produktywnego, bo chłopak uznał, że nie ma ochoty na naukę nowych piosenek czy cokolwiek innego, co wymagało jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Zamiast tego wolał gotować, robiąc Louisowi pizzę, a potem piekąc mu ciasteczka. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, czemu Harry tak bardzo chce mu umilić dzień, tym bardziej, jak zdecydował się nawet na oglądanie z nim powtórki meczu. Szatyn wiedział, że ten nie przepada za sportem, ale właśnie wtedy, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie przed telewizorem, pijąc piwo i jedząc te ciasteczka, zrozumiał, że to sposób Stylesa na pocieszenie go po rozstaniu. Nie musiał a może nawet i nie chciał nic mówić, wystarczyło, że był przy nim, sprawiając że ten czuł się lepiej. Dlatego Louis nie zdziwił się, gdy wieczorem zaproponował wspólną kąpiel w jacuzzi. Wręcz przeciwnie, idealnie pasowała mu do planu Harry'ego z pocieszeniem go, bo co może być lepszego od odprężającego hydromasażu. Tym bardziej, że dodatkowo to zapewniało mu widok na prawie nagiego bruneta, który zdążył już wejść do jacuzzi, kiedy on wrócił się po wina i lampki, do których nalał im trunku.

To właściwie przez Harry'ego pili coraz więcej wina, bo to on sięgał po nie, wlewając im do lampek. Tomlinson widział, że chłopak robi się coraz bardziej pijany, bo najwyraźniej nie przywykł do picia alkoholu, tak jak on. Wstawiony Styles to jednak coś niesamowicie pięknego, myślał szatyn, obserwując wszelkie jego poczynania. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na to, jak wciąż chichotał albo zgarniał wodę, żeby trochę się pochlapać, zawsze unoszą wino do góry. Louis był wtedy zdolny tylko do lekkiego uśmiechu, napawając się urokliwością tego wszystkiego.

– Właściwie, nie spytałem się – odezwał się nagle Harry. – Jak się czujesz?

– Wspaniale – odparł bez zawahania.

– Chodziło mi o to, że zerwałeś ze swoją dziewczyną – uściślił. – To chyba musi jakoś wpływać na twoje samopoczucie.

– Eleanor przyjęła to bardzo dobrze – powiedział mu Louis. – Wiesz, myślałem, że będzie więcej płaczu, próśb czy namawiania mnie do tego, żebym został, ale ona chyba się tego spodziewała. Nigdy nie dawałem jej całego siebie, a to najgorsze co można robić, będąc z kimś, bo wtedy ta druga osoba nie będzie w pełni szczęśliwa. Dlatego myślę, że nam obu dobrze zrobiło to rozstanie; ona teraz może być z kimś, komu naprawdę zależy na związki z nią. Ma nawet takiego przyjaciela...

– Lou – przerwał mu Harry. – Cieszę się, że Eleanor wyjdzie na tym dobrze, ale pytałem, co z tobą. Mówiłeś mi zaraz na początku naszej znajomości, że boisz się z nią zerwać. Co zmieniło twoje zdanie?

– Odwiedził mnie pewien kosmita i metaforycznie uderzył w twarz, mówiąc mi, że będąc z nią krzywdzę zarówno ją, jak i samego siebie – odparł, mówiąc jedynie połowiczną prawdę. Bo to dzięki niemu to zakończył, ale jednocześnie nie chodziło o tamtą rozmowę. Ona była dodatkiem, może początkiem, ale to dalsze poznawanie Harry'ego uświadomiło mu, że marnował swoje życie, nie żyjąc nim, a robiąc rzeczy pod publiczkę, żeby inni byli zadowoleni. Pomyślał o sobie, chociaż właściwie przez cały ten czas myślał o nim.

– Uroczy ten kosmita – stwierdził żartobliwie brunet.

– Można powiedzieć, że spadł mi z nieba – powiedział, uśmiechając się serdecznie. – Ale wracając do twojego pytania czuję się dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od paru lat mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwy.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy – dodał Harry, również unosząc kąciki swoich ust.

Wciąż pili, będąc naprzeciwko siebie, co jakiś czas jedynie stykając się stopami, co zawsze wywoływało chichot u Harry'ego. Louis lubił się z nim droczyć, więc od czasu do czasu przejeżdżał po całej jego łydce, sprawiając, że ten robił to samo. Za każdym razem, gdy chłopak pozwolił sobie na nieco więcej, ten kręcił żartobliwie głową, jednak sam nie chciał mu odpłacać tym samym, wiedząc, że w ten sposób byłby bardziej złośliwy dla siebie. Sam nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem był w stanie być tak blisko Harry'ego, który był praktycznie nagi.

W tle leciała składanka Coldplay, dzięki której siedzenie razem i picie wina było jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Nie musieli nawet rozmawiać, wręcz przeciwnie, wszelkie słowa wydawały się zepsuć ten klimat, który stworzyli. Louisowi było po prostu dobrze, mogąc tak nic nie robić. Naprawdę czuł się szczęśliwy, kiedy mógł tak bez żądnego skrępowania siedzieć i droczyć się z Harrym, wprawiając go w coraz większy śmiech, któremu towarzyszył rumieniec.

Chłopak wyglądał przepięknie, w tym lekkim świetle, jakie dawały lampy ogrodowe, światełka jacuzzi i księżyc. Jego oczy świeciły pięknym blaskiem, chociaż były trochę zamroczone pitym alkoholem. Usta nabrały bardziej intensywnego koloru przez wino i ciągłe oblizywanie ich, co jedynie sprawiało, że Louis dostawał do głowy. Jedyne myśli, na jakich mógł się wtedy skupić to te związane z Harrym, tym jak jego skóra była cudownie blada i gładka, jak kropelki wody, osadzające się na ramionach, skapywały czy łączyły się ze sobą. Był całkowicie zauroczony tym, że włosy chłopaka przez wilgoć był mocniej kręcone i naprawdę miał ochotę się do niego zbliżyć i zrobić cokolwiek, żeby poczuć jego ciało. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek ruch, bo za bardzo szanował Harry'ego. Bał się, że ten mógłby pomyśleć, że chce go wykorzystać po rozstaniu, żeby poczuć się lepiej i mimo że on sam wiedział, że to całkowita nieprawda, to nie chciał w żaden sposób uprzedmiotowić go. Był zdziwiony, że rzeczywiście się tak tym przejmuje, bo w końcu wcześniej nie należał do osób aż tak przejmujących się uczuciami innych. Nagle zrobiło mu się żal, bo wykorzystał w swoim życiu wiele osób, zależało mu tylko na ich ciele, nie martwiąc się, jak oni się z tym poczują, ale Harry nie mógł dołączyć do grona tych ludzi, dlatego Louis nie posunął się o krok dalej.

– Gwiazdy wyglądają dzisiaj pięknie, nie sądzisz? – usłyszał głos Harry'ego, który trochę wybudził go z tych wszystkich przemyśleń.

Spojrzał w górę i musiał przyznać mu rację; na niebie było ich mnóstwo i świeciły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie zdążył jednak nawet powiedzieć coś na ten temat, bo chłopak dopłynął kawałek, żeby znaleźć się tuż przy Louisie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jednak ten miał wzrok utkwiony w niebie, a podniesienie w ten sposób głowy świetnie uwydatniło jego żuchwę, sprawiając, że wydawała się jeszcze ostrzejsza. Tomlinson jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy z profilu, podziwiając ładne kości policzkowe, śliczny nos i długie, lekko zakręcone rzęsy. Zwrócił też szczególną uwagę na jego ucho, za które włożył niesforny kosmyk włosów. Harry miał niemożliwie piękne uszy, dość małe, ale idealnie wyrzeźbione. Louis ocenił, że musi być naprawdę niespełna rozumu, skoro zachwyca się akurat tą częścią ciała, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić; on cały był piękny, więc i jego uszy nie stanowiły wyjątku.

Harry był naprawdę blisko niego, więc żeby obaj czuli się komfortowo, Tomlinson nieco przesunął rękę, żeby chłopak mógł się oprzeć o jego biceps. Ten bez zawahania to zrobił i wrócili do oglądania nocnego nieba.

– Musisz tęsknić za domem – stwierdził Louis, tym samym zyskując uwagę chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Wiesz, patrzenie na niebo i te wszystkie gwiazdy musi ci jakoś przypominać, że tam gdzieś jest twoja planeta – wyjaśnił swój tok myślenia. – Twój dom, rodzina, przyjaciele, wszystko co znasz i po prostu... ja nie wyobrażam sobie od tak życia na innej planecie, przecież to wszystko jest tak różne.

– Nie aż tak – stwierdził Harry, a jego nos zmarszczył się lekko. – Poza tym, nie tęsknie jakoś szczególnie. A przynajmniej nie jest to taki rodzaj tęsknoty nie do zniesienia, sprawiający, że chcę jak najszybciej wracać, bo pomimo tego całego stresu związanego z misją czuję się lepiej na Ziemi niż u siebie. Wasza planeta jest tak piękna i taka... pełna życia. Nie wiem nawet, jak to określić, bo słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić tego wszystkiego. Wy ludzie nie doceniacie, jak cudownie jest tutaj i marzycie o podboju kosmosu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wszystko czego potrzebuje każda istota żywa we wszechświecie macie pod nosem. Dlatego nie tęsknie za domem, bo lata świetlne od swojej matczynej planety czuję się bardziej jak w domu.

– Nie myślałeś, żeby tutaj zostać? – zagadał Louis. – Wiesz, tak na stałe. Nie wracać już nigdy i po prostu do końca życia żyć tutaj jako Harry Styles, gwiazda rocka i idol nastolatek.

– Nie jestem ani gwiazdą rocka, ani idolem nastolatek – pokręcił głową chłopak.

– Jeszcze – wtrącił pewnie.

– Może, ale nie wiem czy jest sens zostawać na Ziemi, bo nie chcę być tutaj sam przez całe życie – wzruszył ramionami Harry.

– Nie jesteś sam, masz mnie – powiedział Tomlinson, po czym szybko dodał: – I Kate, która przecież nie pochodzi stąd, a żyje i ma się dobrze. Chłopcy też cię polubili i...

– Kate się tutaj wychowała i ma tutaj choć część rodziny – przerwał mu. – To wygląda całkiem inaczej, bo ona, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, rzeczywiście jest Ziemianką, nawet jeśli w połowie. I ma własne życie i gwarantuje ci, że nie będzie cały czas ze mną

– Wciąż zostaje ci ja.

– Znudzę ci się, Lou – stwierdził Harry.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – spytał Louis, nieco oburzony takim oskarżeniem.

– Bo tak już jest – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Jesteś mną zafascynowany, bo przyleciałem z innej planety i wciąż jestem w pewnych kwestiach dla ciebie zagadką. Ale jak już mnie poznasz na wylot to dojdziesz do wniosku, że nie jestem tak ciekawy, jak na początku.

– Oszalałeś – uznał Louis z prychnięciem. – Gwarantuję ci, że byłbym tak samo zafascynowany tobą gdybyś pochodził z Ziemi czy nawet z mojego miasta. Pochodzenie nie definicje ciebie z w żaden sposób, H. Jest dodatkiem do całości, czymś co sprawia, że nieco różnimy się od siebie, ale uwierz, twoja osobowość i sposób bycia jest cholernie bardziej interesujący niż dwa serca i nawyki z twojej planety.

– Jesteś miły, ale wiemy, że to nie jest prawda – upierał się. – Gdybyś zobaczył mnie na ulicy, nawet byś się za mną nie obejrzał.

– Nie chciałem wchodzić na ten temat, ale czy ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że jesteś jednym z najbardziej atrakcyjnych mężczyzn, jakich w życiu widziałem?

– Nie próbuj być miły – przewrócił oczami Harry. – Nie jestem atrakcyjny.

– Nie wiem, jakie standardy panują na Spocarii, ale według Ziemskich jesteś mocną dziesiątką – powiedział Louis. – W skali na dziesięć, oczywiście. Masz idealne ciało i tak prześliczną twarz i cholera Harry, ty nie tylko jesteś atrakcyjny, ty jesteś piękny. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której usposobienie tak pasuję do wyglądy, bo jesteś słodki zarówno w środku jak i na zewnątrz.

– I kto to mówi – prychnął Harry. – Mężczyzna o wyglądzie anioła, o którego niebieskich oczach i czerwonych ustach można pisać piosenki. I te kości policzkowe – wyszeptał, przykładając mokrą dłoń do jego policzka, żeby przejechać palcem po wystające kości. – Nie byłem przygotowany na spotkanie ciebie. Na uniwersytecie nigdy nie uczyli mnie, że ludzie mogą być aż tak piękni. Jak wrócę przyniosę mojemu wykładowcy twoje zdjęcie, żeby przygotować przyszłych astronautów na to, że na Ziemi istnieją też niemożliwie onieśmielający ludzie i że nie należy się ich bać, bo to wcale nie idealnie stworzone androidy.

To był komplement, może i dziwnie sformułowany, ale najlepszy, jaki usłyszał w życiu. I nie chodziło tutaj o użyte słowa, tylko fakt, że Harry naprawdę tak sądzi. Harry uważa go za przystojnego czy może pięknego i to było niesamowicie przyjemne, ale też obezwładniające.

– Jesteś hipnotyzujący, Harold. Do tego dotykają mnie te twoje pieprzone łydki. Harry Stylesie, twoje łydki powinny być nielegalne, bo sieją zgorszenie wśród porządnych ludzi – powiedział żartem, sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się cicho, odchylając swoją głowę do tyłu. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo onieśmielony się teraz czuję, kiedy jesteś koło mnie prawie nagi.

– Nie jestem prawie nagi – zaprzeczył brunet, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. – Jestem nagi.

– Żartujesz – wydusił z siebie Louis.

– Wchodzenie w jakimkolwiek nakryciu do wody jest sprzeczne z prawami natury – stwierdził, mówiąc całkowicie poważnie. – Już i tak je łamałem, jak pływaliśmy w basenie czy śpiąc w czymś, ale przepraszam, teraz mieliśmy się zrelaksować i zrobimy to porządnie.

– A ubrania w tym przeszkadzają? – powątpiewał Louis, a Harry pokiwał energicznie głową. Nie wierzył, że zauroczył się właśnie w nim, ale nic nie poradził na to, że jego serce należało do kogoś, kto najchętniej chodziłby nago, żeby nie być ograniczonym.

– Dalej, Lou, zobaczysz, że poczujesz się od razu lepiej – namawiał go. – I wiem, że wy wstydzicie się nagości, ale przez bąbelki i tak nic nie widać. A ja mogę zamknąć oczy, gdy się będziesz przebierał.

Tomlinson westchnął, ale wstał, żeby wyjść z jacuzzi, ponieważ kim on był, żeby odmówić rozebrania się przed Harrym, który go o to prosi. 

Od razu poczuł lekki chłód wiatru. Zerknął na chłopaka, żeby zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście nie podgląda, ale ten był wpatrzony w gwiazdy. Wydawały się one świecić tylko dla niego, co sprawiło, że Louis miał ochotę włączyć piosenkę, która idealnie do tego pasowała. Podszedł do telefonu, z którego załączał muzykę i wśród innych piosenek Coldplay znalazł Yellow, zapętlając ją. Już pierwsze sekundy, w czasie których usłyszał głos Chrisa Martina, śpiewającego Look at the star, look how the shine for you i uśmiech Harry'ego utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że to był dobry wybór.

– Coldplay? – upewnił się Styles, który poznał już trochę dyskografię tego zespołu, bo należał do jednego z jego ulubionych. Louis wydał z siebie jedynie w odpowiedzi aprobujący pomruk.

Zdjął szybko kąpielówki i wszedł z powrotem do wody, na tyle dynamicznie, że trochę pochlapał Harry'ego. Dopiero wtedy ten spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się. Nie powiedział jednak nic, jedynie położył głowę na bicepsie szatyna, żeby wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji. Louis westchnął głęboko, patrząc w niebo i wsłuchując się w muzykę oraz dźwięk bąbelków. Rzeczywiście czuł się bardziej swobodnie i był zrelaksowany jak nigdy dotąd. Nie był skrępowany obecnością Harry'ego i tym, że on też był nagi, bo to jedynie nic nie znaczący dodatek. Przynajmniej tym wydawało się to dla chłopaka, więc Louis nie chciał na siłę seksualizować platonicznej rzeczy.

– Rzeczywiście lepiej – wymamrotał jedynie, a Harry się zaśmiał.

– Mówiłem – powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. – Nagość jest piękna i wyzwalająca. Poza tym, łączy ludzi.

– W jaki sposób łączy ludzi? – zdziwił się, biorąc swoją wcześniej pozostawioną lampkę wina i dolał sobie trunku, przy okazji nalewając też Harry'emu.

– Spójrz na to tak, dlaczego prawie zawsze ludzie rozbierają się całkowicie do seksu? – zadał pytanie, ale nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. – Żeby poczuć bliskość. Równie dobrze mogliby po prostu zsunąć spodnie. Ale w seksie nie chodzi o sam akt i sprawienie sobie przyjemności czy o prokreację. Jasne, może być tylko tym, na Spocarii to wręcz bardzo popularne. Ale ten najlepszy rodzaj seksu to właśnie ten, w którym najważniejsza jest bliskość, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zaufanie wobec drugiej osoby, a nie samo przespanie się z kimś. Wtedy nagość jest podstawą, czymś od czego się zaczyna, bo gdy się rozbierasz przed osobą, która jest dla ciebie ważna to nie chodzi o samo zdjęcie ubrań; rozbierasz się wtedy z bezbronności, pokazujesz siebie bez ukrywania niczego, tak jak przyszedłeś na świat.

– Dlatego tak lubisz się rozbierać? – zastanowił się Louis, kładąc niedopite wino na bok, bo nie miał już ochoty na więcej alkoholu.

– Nie rozbieram się przy każdym – zaprzeczył Harry. – Kiedy się rozbieram to znaczy, że chcę w pewien sposób pokazać siebie tej drugiej osobie. U mnie nagości nie traktuje się w ten sposób, Spocarianie specjalnie jej nie seksualizują i dla nas załóżmy chodzenie nago po swoim domu przy przyjaciołach nie jest źle odebrane, tylko jako pokazanie, że czujesz się swobodnie przy tych osobach.

– I ty tak czułeś się przy mnie? – upewnił się, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał kiwnięcie głową.

– Od początku – wyznał, dopijając do końca to co miał w lampce, żeby odłożyć ją na bok.

Louis nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, czując się onieśmielony tym wszystkim. Był szczęśliwy, że Harry traktuje go tak poważnie i na tę chwilę to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Nie musiał nazywać w żaden sposób swojej relacji z chłopakiem, czy tego co do niego czuł, wystarczyło, że obaj wiedzieli, że są dla siebie ważni, nie trzeba było nic dodawać. Po prostu cmoknął chłopaka w skroń, dziękując mu za te słowa i on to zrozumiał, mocno wtulając się w jego ciało. Przybliżył się na tyle mocno, że teraz siedział mu na udzie, ale to wciąż było zwyczajne i platoniczne. Louis może i czuł lekkie podniecenie, ale to nie jego wina, że ciało czasami się sprzeciwia się jego umysłowi. Tak już było pierwszej nocy, kiedy dostał erekcji zaledwie leżąc z Harrym w łóżku, jak gdyby ciało wcześniej niż dusza i umysł wiedziało, kim będzie dla niego chłopak. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Harry nie poczuje jego problemu.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę tak, żeby patrzeć na Louisa, jednocześnie leżąc na jego bicepsie. Spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy, nie myśląc właściwie o niczym. Tomlinson nie mógł się powstrzymać i położył swobodnie dłoń na talii chłopaka, nie przyciągając ani nie odpychając go od siebie. Po prostu trzymał ją tam, czując przyjemną gładkość jego ciała. Harry uśmiechnął się wtedy lekko, a on odpowiedział tym samym.

Louis zbliżył minimalnie do niego twarz. Przysunął się jakiś milimetr, ale miał wrażenie, że Styles zrobił to samo. Nie był jednak pewien, w końcu wypił dość dużo i mogło mu się mieszać w głowie. Nie miał powodu, dla którego mógł sądzić, że chłopak próbuje dążyć do pocałunku i przez to czuł się trochę, jakby miał go wykorzystać. Mimo to nie mógł się oprzeć i przesuwał się coraz bliżej. Wciąż wydawało mu się, że nie był w tym sam. Jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej i był ciekawy, czy Harry czuje to samo.

W końcu jednak, gdy dzieliło ich naprawdę niewiele od siebie, Styles zamknął oczy. Wtedy Louis był już pewien i zrobił to samo, po prostu łącząc ich usta razem. Nie był to jednak pocałunek, przez pierwsze parę sekund jedynie stykali się wargami. Dopiero chwilę później Louis przybliżył ciało Harry'ego do siebie, sprawiając, że ich klatki piersiowe były przy sobie. Czuł na swojej, jak mocno biją serca chłopaka, było to wręcz przerażające, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie podniecające. Miał wrażenie, że cały czas coś go uderza w piersi, a dodatkowy dotyk stojących sutków Harry'ego dodawał temu wszystkiemu pikanterii.

To Louis jako pierwszy poruszył ustami. Harry już wcześniej dał mu pewien znak, że może to zrobić, ocierając się o jego nogę, ale równocześnie brunet nie miał odwagi na ten ruch. Tomlisnon jednak nie miał nic przeciwko poprowadzeniu tego pocałunku, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że Styles bywa nieco nieśmiały. Czuł zadowolenie, gdy ich wargi pracowały naprzeciwko siebie, ale to on nadawał tempa, dość szybko przechodząc ze spokojnego muskania się to czegoś bardziej intensywnego. Polizał dolną wargę chłopaka, sprawiając, że ten jęknął cicho, co było praktycznie zagłuszone przez dźwięki jacuzzi, ale to jeszcze bardziej zachęciło go do czegoś więcej. Szybko więc włożył mu język do ust, od razu napotykając ten jego i tym razem to prawie on wydał z siebie dźwięk przyjemności, bo to po prostu było lepsze niż w wyobrażeniach.

Gdy Harry przestał już leżeć na jego ręce, unosząc trochę głowę, wziął ją, żeby obiema dłońmi chwycić biodra chłopaka, żeby przenieść go na siebie. Pomimo tego, że w tle wciąż leciała ta sama romantyczna piosenka, a oni całowali się pod rozgwieżdżonym niebie, całość było sprośna, bo ich członki nieco się dotknęły, gdy Styles lądował na jego kolanach.

– Cholerne wino – wymamrotał Louis, odsuwając swoje usta na chwilę od niego, nie dając mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. Poczuł ją jednak na sobie, ten mały uśmieszek, który wkradł się na twarz Harry'ego został szybko zniszczony przez wargi Tomlinsona, które szybko pogłębiały pocałunek.

Trwali w takiej pozycji przez dłuższy czas, po prostu się całując i dotykając swoje ciała. Podczas gdy Louis skupiał się raczej na plecach chłopaka, ten jedną z dłoni trzymał na jego policzku, a drugą na klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedział, czy Harry robił to specjalnie, ale wydawało mu się, że ten poruszał się na jego kolanach w rytm muzyki. Był niedorzeczny, ale szatyn to uwielbiał.

Nie wiedział, ile trwał ten pocałunek, ale żaden z nich nie posunął się dalej. Nie chodziło o to, że nie czuli podniecenia; wręcz przeciwnie ich erekcje były dość oczywiste. Tomlinson jednak chciał, żeby jego pierwszy pocałunek z Harrym był tylko pocałunkiem. Domyślał się, że gdyby spróbował czegoś więcej, ten przystałby na to, jednak nie potrzebował tego. Wolał, żeby jego relacja z chłopakiem była tak niewinna i ludzka. Nie licząc buziaków, przez całe swoje dorosłe życie nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżył. Nie miał okazji tylko się z kimś całować i to tak namiętnie, z myślą, że posunięcie się dalej to przesada. W końcu większość osób najpierw odbywa pocałunki, a potem po kolejnych spotkaniach decydują się na współżycie. Dla niego takie pieszczoty były początkiem, bo spotykał się z ludźmi jednorazowo. Tym razem jednak chciał pokazać Harry'emu jak bardzo go szanuje i że nie chce, żeby ich relacja zamieniła się w coś w rodzaju przyjaciół z korzyściami. Podejrzewał zaś, że Styles nie ma potrzeby zaczynania czegoś samemu albo podobnie, jak on chce pokazać szacunek, jednocześnie wiedząc, że zaledwie wczoraj zerwał z dziewczyną.

Odsunęli się od siebie z sapnięciem, przez chwilę patrząc się na siebie z pożądaniem. Louis nie mógł się oprzeć przed jeszcze jednym całusem, wpijając się mocno w jego usta na kilka sekund, chwytając mocniej jedną dłonią włosy. Po tym wszystkim jeszcze raz utkwił w Harrym swój wzrok, podziwiając jak pięknie wygląda, gdy jego usta są zaczerwienione, a policzki zarumienione.

– To było... wow – wysapał tylko Harry.

Louis przejechał palcem po ustach chłopaka, uśmiechając się.

– Mój kosmiczny chłopiec.


	9. Saw You In The Dream

– Jeszcze z nim o tym nie porozmawiałeś? – zdziwił się Zayn, pauzując grę, gdy Louis powiadomił go, że od czasu pocałunku z Harrym ani razu nie nawiązał do tego tematu. Może i miał do tego kilka okazji, ale zawsze tchórzył, bo bał się, że usłyszy, że to przecież był tylko pocałunek po pijaku i to chyba nic nie znaczy. Naprawdę był przerażony myślą, że tak mogło wyglądać podejście Stylesa i po prostu wolał już żyć w całkowitej niepewności, nie rozmawiając o tym w ogóle niż przeżywać ból, bo osoba na której mu zależy tego nie odwzajemnia.

– Nie miałem okazji – wzruszył ramionami.

– Minął ponad tydzień – uświadomił go Malik.

– Tak, ale kariera Harry'ego nabiera coraz większego tempa, byliśmy zajęci nagrywaniem, trochę pracowaliśmy nad jego wyglądem w mediach społecznościowych – wymieniał Louis, starając się jakoś usprawiedliwić. – I do tego zaczął pisać piosenki.

– Jak mu idzie? – zainteresował się Zayn.

– Nie pokazał mi jeszcze żadnej – odparł ze smutkiem, bo naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, o czym i jak pisze chłopak, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał wchodzić w jego prywatne sprawy bez zgody. Wiedział, że notes Harry'ego leżał na biurku w pokoju gościnnym i mógł po niego sięgnąć nawet teraz. W końcu Stylesa nie było w domu, bo pojechał z Kate na zakupy. Nie zrobił jednak tego, bo liczył, że chłopak kiedyś zaufa mu na tyle, żeby z własnej woli zaprezentować swoją twórczość. – Przy okazji, dzisiaj ma nagrać z Cat jeszcze kilka coverów, a w tym tygodniu wypuszcza ten nasz.

– W sensie będzie śpiewał One Direction? – upewnił się Zayn, a Louis kiwnął głową. – Co dokładnie?

– Chyba Night Changes – powiadomił go.

– Ma szczęście, że nie mam tam aż tak wysokich dźwięków – powiedział od niechcenia, na nowo załączając grę, najwyraźniej nie będąc już tak zainteresowany życiem uczuciowym przyjaciela.

– Myślę, że by sobie poradził – wycedził nieco zdenerwowany Tomlinson. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego czuł złość, gdy Zayn tak wypowiadał się o Harry, bo to w zamierzeniu nie miało być złośliwe, ale nie mógł znieść żadnej formy obrażania go. Domyślał się, że sam chłopak by się tym nie przejął, bo to zwyczajny fakt, że Malik potrafi wyciągnąć swój głos w bardzo wysokich dźwiękach, co u Stylesa mogłoby być problem. Mimo to nie chciał słyszeć z ust przyjaciela takich słów, wciąż zamartwiając się tym, jak Harry'ego przyjmą różni krytycy. Tym bardziej, że coraz bardziej zbliżali się do dnia, w którym o chłopaku usłyszy praktycznie cały świat.

– Martwisz się czymś, prawda? – zagadał brunet, gdy kilkadziesiąt minut później skończyli grę i siedzieli na kanapie, pijąc piwo. – Wciąż jesteś zazdrosny o Kate?

Louis przełknął głośno trunek, czując nagły przepływ emocji na myśl o tajemnicy, którą skrywa jego przyjaciółka. Obiecał jej, że nikomu nie powie i miał zamiar się tego trzymać, ale z drugiej strony przez to był bardziej zestresowany, bo musiał dochować tego sekretu. Mówił Zaynowi prawie wszystko, a teraz nie mógł tego zrobić i to sprawiało, że miał wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ, tak jak teraz, nie miał innej możliwości niż okłamanie go. Tak naprawdę nie był zazdrosny o Kate, a raczej zamartwiał się tym, jak radzi sobie kobieta. Rozumiał, że jest podekscytowana, że nareszcie spotkała kogoś ze swojej rodzinnej planety, komu może zaufać, ale jednocześnie to nie zmieniło faktu, że była zobowiązana do ukrywania tej prawdy przed całym światem. Louis dopiero kilka lat udawał, że był hetero i myślał, że to go wykończy, podczas gdy jego przyjaciółka dużo dłużej udawała Ziemiankę, a to dopiero musiało być trudne.

Do listy jego zmartwień dochodził jeszcze stres związany z karierą Harry'ego. Bał się, jak później będzie wyglądać ich życie, ale chciał tych zmian. Naprawdę zależało mu, żeby chłopak stał się sławny, żeby mogli razem pracować i ratować świat. Zależało mu na bezpieczeństwie planety i też na tym, że będzie mógł się spotykać z Harrym w miejscu publicznym. Będą mogli razem wychodzić na obiady, kawę, może też wyjdą do klubu, bo takie spotkania nie będą się różniły od tych wszystkich wyjść Louisa z jego sławnymi znajomymi. Z drugiej strony jednak czuł, że gdy do tego już dojdzie, to będą zbliżali się do końca. On prędzej czy później opuści Ziemię, zostawiając go tutaj samego. Tomlinson od początku wiedział, że tak będzie, Styles załatwi to, co ma zrobić i wróci do siebie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że tak się przywiąże do obecności chłopaka w swoim życiu. Harry u jego boku wydawał się czymś niemożliwie naturalnym, jak gdyby gdzieś w gwiazdach było zapisane, że powinni być przy sobie, z tym, że wszechświat się pomylił i przypadkowo umieścił jednego z nich na złej planecie.

– Martwię się tobą i Liamem – odparł Louis, nie kłamiąc Zayna, bo rzeczywiście też o tym myślał. – Czy masz zamiar mu powiedzieć o tym, co czujesz?

– Oszalałeś, prawda? – prychnął. – Przecież on jest hetero.

– Też kiedyś myślałem, że jesteś hetero, a tu niespodzianka, miałeś w swoich ustach mojego penisa – odparł Tomlinson. – To nie brzmi zbyt heteroseksualnie, ale czy ja tam się na tym znam?

– To co innego – przewrócił oczami. – Ja ci mówiłem, że kiedyś miałem crusha na jakimś facecie i ogólnie nie jestem tak męski jak Liam. Przecież on idealnie pasuje do jakiejś ślicznej dziewczynie o wyglądzie modelki.

– Po pierwsze, męskość nie ma nic do orientacji – poprawił go Louis. – Ja jestem na to świetnym przykładem. – Zayn zmarszczył brwi, ale się mie odezwał. – Po drugie, ty masz wygląd modela. Założę się, że gdybyś cokolwiek coś zainicjował to by na to poszedł, bo nie wierzę, że nie uważa cię za atrakcyjnego.

– Liam byłby zbyt miły, żeby mnie odepchnąć – uznał cynicznie. – Ale mi nie chodzi o samo zaliczenie go. Gdybym chciał to zrobić to już dawno bym go upił i się do niego przystawiał. Wolę, żeby zależało mu na mnie nie przez alkohol czy cokolwiek takiego, tylko tak po prostu.

– Wiesz, że mogę z nim porozmawiać i trochę się wypytać – zaproponował. – W końcu może coś być na rzeczy skoro od dłuższego czasu jest sam.

– Wątpię, że to coś da – ocenił Zayn. – Jest singlem nie dlatego, że jest mną zauroczony, tylko dlatego, że chce nim być. Na pewno nie powiedziałby ci niczego o mnie.

– Może nie bezpośrednio, ale Harry jest mistrzem w odczytywaniu uczuć i emocji innych – powiadomił go Louis. – Serio, wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na dwójkę ludzi i on już wie wszystko.

– Coś nie bardzo w to wierzę skoro do teraz nie zauważył, że coś do niego czujesz – prychnął Malik.

– Może zauważył, ale nie chce nic z tym robić? Znaczy... – próbował się poprawić, czując, że powiedział za dużo. – Nie że coś czuję. Jest dla mnie po prostu ważny.

– Louis, przeszliśmy już przez to, podoba ci się Harry – przerwał jego wywody. – I myślę, że ten pocałunek powinien w jakiś sposób ci udowodnić, że ty jemu też, więc rusz dupę i porozmawiaj z nim.

– Dlaczego on nie może tego zacząć? – jęknął. – Ja nie lubię rozmów o uczuciach i nawet chyba nie umiem ich przeprowadzać.

– Harry też nie, opowiadał ci, że na jego planecie to wygląda inaczej – wyjaśnił Zayn. – Poza tym, to raczej ty powinieneś to zrobić. On może być zagubiony, niedawno zerwałeś z dziewczyną i istnieje możliwość, że Harry myśli, że jest dla ciebie tylko jakimś pocieszeniem. Musisz go utwierdzić, że tak nie jest.

– Jak to zrobić? – spytał Tomlinson, trochę niepewnie. – Ja naprawdę nie umiem rozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

– Jest pewne niezawodne rozwiązanie – podjął wątek. – Upij się i powiedz mu wszystko, a jeśli rozmowa przebiegnie nie po twojej myśli udawaj, że nic nie pamiętasz.

– To rzeczywiście może się udać – stwierdził Louis. – Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego sam nie stosujesz swoich rad?

– Załóżmy, że wolę, żeby ktoś jako pierwszy przetestował czy działają – odparł z mrugnięciem oczka, na które Tomlinson zareagował tylko pokręceniem ze zrezygnowania głową.

Ω

– Wróciłem! – zawołał Harry, wchodząc do salonu z kilkoma torbami. Louis i Zayn wciąż siedzieli na kanapie, jedząc chińszczyznę. Odłożył kluczę na komodę, a zakupy na podłogę, zanim poszedł do obu mężczyzn, patrząc na nich przez chwilę z lekkim uśmiechem. Tomlinson podniósł się trochę, ale w tym samym momencie chłopak pochylił się nad. Jego twarz była tuż przed tą jego i szatyn poczuł, jak zaczyna drżeć, bo miał wrażenie, że Harry chce go pocałować. Przybliżył swoją twarz do niego, nadstawiając nieco usta, jednak w tym samym momencie chłopak przesunął się tak, że jego włosy wylądowały tuż przy nosie Louisa. – Powąchaj!

– Co? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, zerkając ukosem na Zayna, który ledwo co powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

– Moją szyję – uściślił, odgarniając kosmyki, żeby ułatwić mu do tego dostęp. Louis wykonał polecenie, wąchając tę część ciała, od razu czując wyrazisty zapach. Wydawał się nieco cytrusowy, chociaż wciąż męski. – Kupiłem perfumy.

– Pięknie pachniesz – przyznał szatyn, wciąż jednak trochę zawiedziony faktem, że Harry nie chciał od niego buziaka na przywitanie i tym, że Zayn był świadkiem tego. – Co jeszcze kupiłeś?

– Dzisiaj prawie same kosmetyki – powiadomił go, wchodząc do kuchni. Nalał sobie wody do szklanki i wrócił do salonu, siadając po turecku obok Louisa. – Ale pokażę ci później.

– Przy okazji, Harry, nagrywałeś dzisiaj coś z Kate? – zagadał Zayn, odkładając jedzenie ba bok.

– Tak, ale jeszcze nic nie wstawialiśmy – powiedział, biorąc łyk. – Uznaliśmy, że chyba już czas na One Direction, bo naprawdę robię się rozpoznawalny. Podeszły dzisiaj do mnie dwie dziewczyny, jak byliśmy w drogerii.

– Czego chciały? – spytał Louis, poprawiając się szybko, bo to zabrzmiało niezbyt grzecznie. – W sensie, to były twoje fanki?

– Najwyraźniej – wzruszył ramionami. – Poprosiły o zdjęcie i były bardzo miłe. Powiedziały, że nie mogą się doczekać aż wydam coś własnego i bardzo się ucieszyły, jak się dowiedziały, że mam już jakieś piosenki.

– Och – westchnął Tomlinson.

– A co z Kate? – wtrącił się Zayn. – Wiedziały kim jest?

– Nic nie powiedziały, więc raczej nie – uznał Harry. – Ale te dziewczyny były naprawdę urocze. Jestem ciekawy czy wstawiły gdzieś te nasze zdjęcia.

– Pewnie są na Instagramie albo Twitterze – podpowiedział Malik.

– Sprawdzę rano, jak będę miał wstawiać Night Changes – odparł chłopak, przygryzając wargę. – Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać.

– Ja też – przyznał Louis.

– Cieszę się, że będziesz wtedy przy mnie – stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Wiem, że to nie jest nic takiego, ale jednak czuję, że to zmieni dużo rzeczy i po prostu... boję się, że ludziom się nie spodoba. Nie chcę przechodzić przez wszystko sam.

– Skarbie, nie jesteś sam, zawsze masz mnie – powiedział Tomlinson, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że nie są sami, więc szybko ją wziął. – Masz też Kate, Zayna i resztę chłopaków. Nie zostawimy cię, ale i tak wątpię, że komuś się może nie spodobać. Fani ufają moim osądom.

– Och, skoro nawet Louisowi Tomlinsonowi z One Direction się spodoba mój cover to kim są wszyscy inni, żeby go skrytykować? – spytał żartobliwie brunet, a Louis podroczył się z nim i pstryknął go w nos.

– Złośliwiec – stwierdził, wywołując chichot u Harry'ego.

– O mój boże, czy zakochani ludzie zawsze są tak irytujący i ja po prostu nie zauważałem tego, jak byłem w związku? – przerwał im Zayn, zyskując ich uwagę. Louis chciał już zaprzeczyć, ale przyjaciel machnął ręką. – Żartowałem, u was to całkiem urocze. Aż nie mogę się doczekać, żeby spać u was i zrobić wam sesje zdjęciową, żeby wysłać Kate.

– Nocujesz dzisiaj? – upewnił się Styles, ale Malik pokręcił głową.

– Nie, ale pewnie zostanę na noc po meczu.

– Co roku oglądamy razem Ligę Mistrzów – wyjaśnił Harry'emu Louis. – Wiesz, mamy takie męskie spotkania i w tym roku wypadło, że będziemy oglądać u mnie.

– Rozumiem – odparł brunet. – Powiedzcie mi dokładnie kiedy to przygotuję wam coś do jedzenia i wyjdę z domu, bo piłka nożna zdecydowanie nie jest dla mnie.

– Louis William Tomlinson, czy ty sprzedałeś duszę diabłu? – odezwał się Zayn. – Jakim cudem mieszkasz z tak cudownym człowiekiem, który do tego jeszcze dosłownie spadł ci z nieba?

Louis jedynie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zawstydził się lekko tym komplementem, patrząc na swoje kolana.

Ω

– Co w końcu kupiłeś? – zagadał szatyn, gdy wyszedł z łazienki. Zayn wrócił już do domu, a on z Harrym szykowali się już do snu, ale chłopak wciąż nie pokazał mu jeszcze zakupów, tylko siedział z nimi na łóżku.

– W sumie nic takiego, ten perfum, nową bieliznę – zrobił pauzę, trzymając torebki z drogerii. – I parę innych drobiazgów.

– Czy ty się mnie wstydzisz? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, siadając obok niego, żeby dwoma palcami podnieść jego brodę. – Wiesz, że nie musisz niczego przede mną ukrywać, prawda?

– Tak, po prostu – podjął wątek z westchnięciem. – Nie wiem, jak ludzie na to zareagują, ale Kate uznała, że nie mam się tego bać i być sobą, ale to trochę trudne, więc...

Nie dokończył, zamiast tego wyjął w torby małą butelkę czarnego lakieru, spoglądając przy tym na Louisa z niepewnością. Ten wziął je do ręki, oglądając uważnie po czym uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

– Widzę, że chcesz być jak prawdziwa gwiazda rocka – podsumował, a Harry uniósł lekko kąciki ust, wyraźnie zadowolony z reakcji Tomlinsona. Ten jednak nie wyobrażał sobie zrobić czegoś innego, malowania paznokci wydawało mu się idealnie pasować do chłopaka i nie miał zamiaru negatywnie go do tego nastawiać. Zgadzał się z Kate i z tym, że powinien być po prostu sobą i jeśli ma na to ochotę, to Louis będzie go w tym wspierał. – Mogę ci je pomalować, jeśli chcesz.

– Naprawdę mógłbyś? – zdziwił się.

– Oczywiście, jestem w tym mistrzem – prychnął. – Mam dużo młodszych sióstr i ogromny talent. Daj mi rękę.

– Och, czy to nie za wcześnie prosić o moją rękę? – zażartował Harry. – Poza tym, liczyłem na lepsze oświadczyny. Otwórzmy przynajmniej szampana.

– Właściwie to możemy to zrobić – uznał Louis. – Zostań tutaj.

– Jeszcze nawet nie wiem czy przyjmę oświadczyny, a ty zaczynasz mi rozkazywać –wymamrotał, kręcąc głową. – Fatalny z ciebie mąż.

– Byłbym najlepszym mężem na świecie – powiedział, zanim wyszedł w pokoju, żeby wziąć z barku butelkę szampana i dwa kieliszki. Wrócił po chwili do chłopaka, zastawszy go w tym samym miejscu, ale z laptopem. – Szukasz biletów do Meksyku i nowej tożsamości, żeby wymigać się od małżeństwa?

– Jeśli chciałbym się wymigać to wróciłbym na swoją planetę – zaśmiał się. – A teraz uznałem, ze w sumie mogę już dodać ten cover, żeby mieć to już za sobą.

– Wtedy już za parę dni będę mógł go udostępnić – zgodził się Louis, nalewając im szampana i podając kieliszek Harry'emu. Tomlinson usiadł za nim i przyglądał się, jak chłopak udostępnia to, po czym szybko zamyka laptopa. – Nie dasz mi posłuchać?

– Musisz przypadkiem znaleźć to na Internecie – uznał, unosząc szkło do góry, żeby mogli wznieść toast.

– No więc, za twoją karierę, Harold – powiedział Louis. Napili się trunku w milczeniu, dopóki Tomlinson nie odłożył kieliszka na bok, wymieniając go na lakier do paznokci. – To jak?

– Czyń honory – poprosił chłopak, kładąc swoją dłoń płasko na swoim kolanie. Tomlinson odkręcił lakier i położył buteleczkę na laptopa. Pochylił się, żeby wszystko dokładnie wymierzyć, żeby przypadkiem nie pomalować skórek, podczas gdy Harry popijał szampana. Szatyn uważnie malował każdy paznokieć, nie zważając na chichoty chłopaka nad nim. – Czuję się teraz jak księżniczka.

– Jesteś księżniczką – wymamrotał Louis, gdy Styles zmieniał dłoń, oglądając uważnie tę drugą dłoń, zanim wziął w nią szampana. Tomlinson po raz kolejny skupił się na malowaniu, wyjeżdżając tylko raz, ale to minimalnie, co i tak było ogromnym sukcesem, bo właściwie nie był pewien czy był aż tak dobry w tym. Harry jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować i jedynie obserwował go uważnie, cały czas popijając szampana, którego zdążył już sobie dolać. – Gotowe. Teraz się nie ruszaj, bo jeśli je zepsujesz to wyrzucę cię z domu.

– Muszę zdjąć spodnie – powiadomił go brunet, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Nie możesz poczekać aż wyschną? – jęknął.

– Chcę się już położyć pod kołdrę – odparł, a Louis przewrócił oczami. Westchnął, gdy odbierał od niego kieliszek, żeby położyć go na szafce nocnej, zanim popchnął Harry'ego delikatnie na plecy. Bez słowa rozpiął jego rozporek, podczas gdy chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

– Biodra do góry – powiedział, a Styles od razu wykonał polecenie, przygryzając przy tym lekko wargę. Tomlinson skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że wcale nie wyobraził sobie ich w mniej platonicznej sytuacji, kiedy to wcale nie zdejmowałby spodni Harry'ego, bo ten ma pomalowane paznokcie, ale naprawdę by go rozbierał. Szybko jednak odgonił od siebie te myśli i zajął się jedynie pozbyciem się jego spodni i skarpetek, odrzucając je na ziemię. – Gotowe. Teraz naprawdę byłeś jak księżniczka.

– Dziękuję – odparł chłopak, całując Louisa w policzek, gdy ten kładł się obok. – Podasz mi jeszcze mojego szampana? Proszę...

Tomlinson zrobił to, biorąc też jednocześnie swojego, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego oczy świeciły się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy był pijany. Pokręcił ze śmiechem głową, ponieważ wstawiony Styles to coś niesamowicie uroczego, bo przez większość czasu jedynie chichocze i zachowuje się tak niewinnie, ale jednocześnie jest nieco bardziej kokieteryjny. Louis uwielbiał to wydanie, wiec pozwolił mu dopić do końca kieliszek, zanim sprawdził czy lakier już wysechł.

– Jestem z siebie naprawdę dumny – stwierdził. – Już wiem, co mógłbym robić, gdybym nie był muzykiem.

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Harry. – Nigdy nie wyglądałem tak pięknie.

– Zawsze wyglądasz pięknie – prychnął Tomlinson, ale brunet jedynie zachichotał cicho, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna wtopił palce w jego włosy, masując delikatnie skórę.

– Denerwuję się trochę tym coverem – wyznał nagle chłopak. – Ale z drugiej strony cieszę się, że będę mógł się z tobą normalnie widywać publicznie.

– Znaczy, pewnie minie jeszcze trochę czasu – poprawił go Louis, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie ma ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, więc po prostu przemilczał resztę.

– Tak wiem, że masz jeszcze dziewczynę, ale zwyczajnie cieszę się, że wszystko zrobi się łatwiejsze – uznał Harry. – I mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy.

– Teraz jestem – szepnął, przytulając go mocniej do siebie. Poczuł, że Styles również go otula, kładąc na nim jedną nogę.

– Ja też.

Trwali tak przez pewien czas dopóki Tomlinson nie zdecydował się na zgaszenie lampki nocnej, gdy poczuł jak ciepły oddech Harry'ego na jego klatce piersiowej staje się spokojniejszy.

– Idziemy spać – powiadomił go, a ten nawet nie zamierzał się sprzeczać, jedynie wymruczał zgodę, unosząc głowę tak, żeby ułatwić Louisowi pocałowanie go w skroń, jak zazwyczaj mieli w zwyczaju. – Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.

– Dobranoc, Lou.

Ω

Louis siedział na fotelu, z miską popcornu na kolanach, próbując się skupić na meczu. Nie do końca mu to jednak wychodziło, bo czuł wyraźny brak Harry'ego w pobliżu. Dzisiaj chłopak postanowił wyjść do Kate, żeby spotkać się z nią i jakimiś jej koleżankami, bo uznał, że nie ma ochoty na oglądanie meczu. Tomlinson w pełni to rozumiał, wiedział w końcu, że Styles nie jest fanem tego typu sportowych rozgrywek i skoro woli porozmawiać w spokoju ze znajomymi, pijąc przy tym wino, zamiast, tak jak oni tutaj, krzyczeć coś do telewizora, rozrzucając przy tym przekąski i żłopiąc piwo, to on nie ma prawa mu tego zabraniać. Tym bardziej, że wszyscy ich przyjaciele uważali, że zdrowe dla ich relacji byłoby nie spędzanie ze sobą każdej chwili.

Harry jednak zachował się niesamowicie, bo zanim wyszedł postanowił pomóc Louisowi trochę w przygotowaniach. Wprawdzie szatyn planował jedynie kupić chipsy, paluszki i schłodzić piwo przyniesione przez przyjaciół, ale Styles uznał, że muszą to zrobić porządnie. Wspólnie zrobili różne przekąski, które wyglądały naprawdę ładnie i do tego były w miarę zdrowe, bo brunet nie szczędził warzyw lub owoców. Oprócz tego oczywiście musieli kupić bardziej kaloryczne i niezdrowe rzeczy, ale przynajmniej chłopak przygotował ładne miski, dzięki temu wszystko było apetyczniejsze.

 

Louis bardzo się cieszył, że może spędzić męski wieczór z bliższymi, ale też dalszymi przyjaciółmi, których nie widział dłuższy czas, trochę się wyluzować i zapomnieć o wszystkich obowiązkach. Czuł się jednak nieobecny, gdy tak przyglądał się, jak jego ulubiona drużyna gra, bo myślami był całkiem gdzie indziej. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co tam u Harry'ego, co teraz robi, a także myślał nad jego przyszłością. W końcu Kate uznała, że niedługo zacznie się moment zwrotny w jego karierze i zamierzała go w stu procentach wykorzystać, żeby nie zmarnować takiej promocji. Louis wiedział, że to kwestia czasu aż Harry wyda coś swojego, zostanie zaproszony na jakieś pierwsze wywiady i naprawdę zakorzeni się w tym świecie celebrytów. Ludzie na pewno go pokochają, bo był oryginalny; Styles to nie kolejny ładny chłopiec, grający pop, więc chociaż na pewno wiele osób będzie go oceniało przez pryzmat urody to na pewno też docenią to, jakim jest człowiekiem. Tym bardziej, że Louis był przekonany, że jego muzyka będzie dobra i stanie się takim odświeżeniem dobrze znanych dla starszego pokolenia dźwięków.

Tomlinson pociągnął łyk piwa i zastanowił się, jak teraz pijany jest Harry. Domyślał się, że wypił już dość sporo, bo przecież spotkania towarzyskie Kate są znane z dużej ilości wina lub kolorowych drinków. Był ciekawy, czy zachowuje się przy przyjaciółkach tak samo jak przy nim, czy też tak słodko chichocze i przytula się do nich czy może po prostu ma dobry humor.

– Kurwa – przeklną głośno Niall, a pozostali również jęknęli. Louis zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie się stało, więc spojrzał desperacko na Zayna, który jednak również był niezbyt w temacie, bo wpatrywał się cały czas w Liama. Na szczęście na ekranie pojawiła się powtórka, więc mógł zobaczyć, jak jego drużyna nie trafia do bramki, więc również wydał z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty. Jego brak skupienia nie umknął jednak Liamowi, który spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Minęło kilka minut i dopiero gdy zaczęła się przerwa, Payne zwrócił się do Louisa:

– Tommo, pójdziesz ze mną po piwo?

– Jest w lodówce – powiadomił go, nerwowo sprawdzając telefon z nadzieją, że Harry do niego napisał.

– To chodź ze mną, przyniesiemy od razu tutaj butelki – odparł, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, a Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Powlókł się do kuchni, a Liam, jak tylko upewnił się, że nikt nie widzi zmienił wyraz twarzy ze swojego zwyczajnego i potulnego na bardziej groźny. – Co z tobą nie tak?

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Jesteś nieobecny – wyjaśnił poddenerwowany Liam. – Nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić, ale mam wrażenie, jakbyś wcale z nami nie był. Czy coś się stało? Masz jakieś problemy? Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie znowu...

– Spokojnie, to nic takiego – przerwał mu. – Po prostu...

– Louis jest zakochany w Harrym, ale mu tego nie powie, bo jest okropną ciotą – wtrącił się Zayn, wchodząc do kuchni i siadając na blacie.

– Tak, Zayn, krytykuj mnie dalej za nie wyznawanie swoich uczuć przyjacielowi – odparł złośliwie Louis.

– No dalej Tommo, całowaliście się, dobrze wiesz, że to odwzajemnia – przewrócił oczami Malik.

– Całowaliście się? – zdziwił się Liam. – Czemu ja jak zwykle jestem nie w temacie?

– Serio powinieneś mu powiedzieć – dodał Niall, który również znalazł się w kuchni, jedząc chipsy. – Co ci szkodzi?

– Wow, nie dziwię się, że nazywamy się One Direction skoro naszym głównym kierunkiem jest hipokryzja – oznajmił Tomlinson.

– Naprawdę muszę zacząć z wami więcej przebywać, bo czuję się wykluczony – pokręcił głową Payne ze zrezygnowaniem, ale został po raz kolejny zignorowany.

– Poza tym, czas ucieka – kontynuował Zayn. – Niall ma całe życie, żeby w końcu powiedzieć Kate, co czuje. Twój Harry za parę miesięcy wróci na swoją planetę i to ja będę musiał słuchać wywodów na temat tego, jak bardzo żałujesz, że mu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej.

– Nie czuję nic do Kate – uznał Niall, gdy wszyscy milczeli przez pewien czas. – Dlaczego wy mi to wmawiacie? To, że czasami zdarzy nam się uprawiać...

Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk wiadomości i Horan zerwał się szybko, chcąc sprawdzić swój telefon. Zayn spojrzał na niego jedynie z zażenowaniem, gdy to Louis wyciągał komórkę.

– Czy to Harry? – zaciekawił się Liam.

– Wysłał zdjęcie – odpowiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widział, jak chłopak uśmiecha się do kamery z lampką wina w dłoni, podczas gdy Kate trzyma telefon, robiąc zdjęcie. Usłyszał prychnięcie Nialla, które na chwilę odwróciło jego uwagę od ekranu, jednak uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. – Cat też tutaj jest.

Horan zerwał się szybko, odbierając mu telefon i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami oceniając fotografię.

– Ma duży dekolt – uznał bez emocji, oddając komórkę, zaraz sprawdzając swoją. – Dlaczego mi takiego nie wysłała?

– Bo nie chciała żebyś robił sobie dobrze przy znajomych – odparł złośliwie Zayn.

– Dobra, czas chyba wrócić do Louisa i Harry'ego – przerwał im Liam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Ej chłopaki, idziecie? – usłyszeli krzyk Josha.

– Raczej czas już wracać na mecz – powiedział Louis, ciesząc się, że może uniknąć trudnego dla siebie tematu. Rozmowa z Liamem mogłaby być trudna, bo mężczyzna zawsze szukał merytorycznego sposobu na rozwiązanie problemu, co jednak w tym przypadku mogło być niemożliwe, bo cała sytuacja wydawała się być jednym wielkim żartem.

– Wiesz, że tego tak nie zostawię, prawda? – spytał retorycznie Liam. – Śpię u ciebie.

– Jak dobrze się składa, że ja też! – stwierdził Zayn. – Będę mógł was kontrolować.

– To raczej ja będę was kontrolować – dodał Niall. – Tommo, twoja kanapa należy do mnie.

– Jasne, zróbmy hotel z mojego domu – westchnął, jednak cieszył się, że przyjaciele będą tutaj spać, bo był pewien, że Harry spędzi tę noc poza domem, a nie chciał być całkiem sam.

– Gdzie macie te piwa? – spytał Steve, gdy cała czwórka weszła do salonu. Posłali sobie jedynie zakłopotane spojrzenia, zanim wrócili do kuchni.

Ω

Gdy po skończonym meczu znajomi Louisa omówili już dostatecznie wynik i postanowili wracać do domu, czwórka przyjaciół otworzyła kolejne piwa i usiadła w salonie. Zayn wydawał się nieco znudzony, gdy Tomlinson opowiadał pozostałej dwójce o swoim pocałunku z Harrym. Liam jak jedyny jednak jak się okazało o nim nie wiedział, bo Niall rozmawiał już o tym z Kate. Obiecał, że będzie udawał, że o niczym nie wie, bo miała to być tajemnica, którą Cat podzieliła się z nim tylko po to, żeby zapytać się o jego zdanie na temat związków ludzi i przybyszy z obcych planet.

– I co odpowiedziałeś? – zaciekawił się Louis, przerywając swoją własną opowieść. Bardziej jednak był zainteresowany, co na ten temat sądził przyjaciel, bo to pewnie dość mocno zaważyło na decyzjach Kate.

– Że tak długo, jak są szczęśliwi to okej – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale ja sam nie wiem, czy bym mógł. W sensie, jeśli zakocham się w kosmicie to zakocham, ale boję się po prostu, że przez to mogłyby być jakieś nieporozumienia.

– Wydaję ci się – zaprzeczył Tomlinson. – Tak naprawdę oni są tacy jak my. Może nawet zakochałbyś się w takiej osobie i nawet byś się nie zorientował.

– Nie jestem debilem i rozpoznałbym, że moja ukochana nie jest Ziemianką – przewrócił oczami, a Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemie, bo czuł się tak zażenowany niewiedzą Nialla. – W każdym razie, nie chodzi tutaj o mnie prawda? To ty Tommo jesteś jedynym z nas, któremu nie wystarczają Ziemianie.

Tomlinson nie miał siły na zadawanie Horanowi kolejnych pytań, więc jedynie dokończył opowieść o swoim pocałunku, czekając na reakcję Liama. Ten przysłuchiwał się temu w milczeniu, choć z łatwością można było wyczytać z jego twarzy wszelkie emocje.

– Okej, zanim nawiąże to Harry'ego to jeszcze jedno – podjął wątek Liam. – Czemu nie mówiłeś, że zerwałeś z Eleanor?

– Nie mieliśmy okazji – odparł od niechcenia.

– Zdecydowanie muszę więcej z wami rozmawiać – stwierdził. – Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak was zaniedbałem, ale przyrzekam, że to się już nie powtórzy.

– Przecież nie jesteśmy źli – odezwał się Niall. – Rozumiemy, że jak jedyny z nas wolisz pracować, a nie się obijać.

– Cholera, ale po to jest ta przerwa – uznał Liam. – Mieliśmy się obijać, a potem wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą, a ja postanowiłem... Nieważne. Naprawdę przystopuję. Jesteście ważniejsi niż praca, tym bardziej, gdy okazuje się, że mamy jeszcze na głowie kosmitę, w którym zakochuje się Louis. Jakby Niall zakochany w Kate nie był wystarczająco kłopotliwy.

– To nie tak, że jestem zakochany – powiedział Louis. – Po prostu zależy mi na nim, ale w inny sposób niż na was. Nie umiem nawet tego wyjaśnić, ale to zdecydowanie coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale jednocześnie... nie wiem, naprawdę. Chcę po prostu żeby był szczęśliwy i naprawdę jestem jego przyjacielem, do tego chyba najlepszym i nie mogę tego zepsuć, mówiąc mu, że chcę czegoś więcej.

– To pewnie zabrzmi bezsensownie, ale wydaję mi się, że sam znajdziesz odpowiedni moment, żeby mu powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach – odparł Payne. – Bo wiesz, będziesz żałował, jeśli się pospieszysz. A tak wszystko będzie się rozwijało w swoim tempie. Już przeżyliście pocałunek i po prostu musisz czekać na to, co jeszcze przyniesie ci los, aż w końcu obaj będziecie wiedzieć, że to jest właśnie to.

– Poza tym, zakochanie się w swoim przyjacielu to nie koniec świata, prawda? – zagadał Zayn, uśmiechając się nieco cynicznie.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Liam, zerkając na Malika, który teraz popijał piwo. – A nawet jest to dość logiczne, żeby się w kimś zakochać musisz lubić tę osobę, a przyjaciel to właśnie ktoś taki.

– Dodaj do tego jeszcze trochę pociągu fizycznego, frustracji seksualnej, alkoholu i bum, lądujesz ze swoim przyjacielem w łóżku, zdejmując jego ubrania – dodał brunet. – Chociaż, ty i Harry robicie to co noc. Poważnie, jak możesz z nim tak spać? Twój penis nie eksplodował?

– Na szczęście nie jestem zwierzęciem i potrafię zatrzymać swoje popędy – powiadomił ich Louis, który jednak sam nie miał pojęcia, jak to wytrzymuje. Oparł się wygodnie na oparciu i dopiero teraz zobaczył, że Niall zasnął na fotelu. Westchnął głośno, zabierając z jego ręki butelkę, do której się przytulał. – Czy prowadzenie rozmów o życiu z pijanym Niallem zawsze się tak kończy?

– Przeniosę go na górę – uznał Liam, wstając, żeby podnieść przyjaciela. Louis z lubością przyglądał się, jak zmienił się wyraz twarzy Zayna, gdy zobaczył, jak jego zauroczenie bez problemu bierze na ręce Nialla. Mężczyzna wydawał się pod ogromnym wrażeniem, ale Tomlinson wiedział, że ma w głowie sprośne myśli.

– Zabierz go do mojego pokoju, ja dzisiaj się prześpię na kanapie – powiadomił ich szatyn. Liam jedynie kiwnął głową, idąc we wskazane miejsce, a gdy zniknął na górze, Louis zwrócił się do Zayna: – Masz szczęście, że Harry jest u Kate i macie cały pokój gościnny dla siebie.

– Czy ty wierzysz, że do czegokolwiek dojdzie? – spytał, ale w jego głosie było trochę nadziei.

– Hej, ktoś tu sam podał przepis na zaliczenie swojego przyjaciela – puścił oczko. – Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo alkoholu w lodówce, ale pozostałe dwie rzeczy musisz załatwić sam.

Zayn przemilczał to, ale przelał trochę swojego piwa do butelki Liama, zanim ten wrócił.

– Nie wiem, co mu dzisiaj tak szybko weszło – powiedział Payne, biorąc trunek. – Czy powinniśmy dzwonić do Kate, bo Niall umiera?

– Ona pewnie też już umiera – zbył go Louis, po czym udał ziewnięcie. – O rany, ja chyba już też idę spać.

– Co z całonocnymi rozmowami o życiu? – spytał z żalem Liam.

– Masz Zayna i piwo w lodówce, bawcie się dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem w stronę Malika, który odpowiedział tym samym.

– Dobrze, Zayn, będziemy się świetnie bawili sami –uznał z przekąsem. – Staruszek Louis już nie daje rady.

Louis dobrze wiedział, że to próba droczenia się i tym obrażaniem jego wieku Liam miał nadzieję, że sprawi, że Tomlinson postanowi z nimi zostać. Zayn jednak miał ogromny dług wdzięczności, bo naprawdę mu zależało, żeby ta dwójka została sama, więc powiedział tylko:

– Dobranoc.


	10. Starman

Louis leżał skulony na kanapie pod kocem, nie mogąc zasnąć. Próbował naprawdę wielu rzeczy, pił melisę, wciął ciepły prysznic, jednak mimo wciąż przewracał się z boku na bok. Wiedział nawet, że Zayn i Liam zasnęli, bo nie słyszał rozmów i tylko on w całym domu cierpiał na bezsenność. Miał wrażenie, że już zwariował, bo nawet wydawało mu się, że słyszał przekręcanie klucza w zamku.

Jednak ktoś naprawdę to robił, bo otworzenie drzwi było trudne do przesłyszenia. Zerwał się szybko z kanapy, nie widząc nawet co miałby zrobić, gdyby byli to włamywacze. Wyszedł na palcach na korytarz, idą kilka kroków w ciemności, będąc ogromnie przerażonym dopóki ktoś nie zapalił światła.

– Cholera, Tomlinson, nie skradaj się tak, to twój dom – powiedziała na powitanie Kate. Louis zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że przy drzwiach stoi jego przyjaciółka. Do tego nie była sama, bo towarzyszył jej Harry, który jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej wydawał się być mocno pijany.

– Co wy tutaj robicie? – zdziwił się.

– Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co się stało Niallowi – odparła z powagą, stukając obcasami, gdy wchodziła do salonu, gorączkowo się rozglądając. – Gdzie on jest?

– Od paru godzin śpi na górze – powiadomił ją, przecierając oczy, a kobieta od razu skierowała się w stronę schodów. – Serio, czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się stało?

– Niall zadzwonił do Kate, mówiąc, że ma mu pomóc, po czym się rozłączył i teraz nie odbiera telefonu – wyjaśnił Harry, gdy pokonywali razem kolejne stopnie. – Później jeszcze ty nie dobierałeś i już całkiem wpadła w panikę.

Louis przypomniał sobie, że wyłączył telefon, żeby mu się lepiej spało, bo nawet nie pomyślał, że ktoś mógłby do niego dzwonić o takiej godzinie. Teraz jednak i tak było za późno nad zastanawianiem się nad tym, bo kobieta wparowała do sypialni Tomlinsona, zapalając od razu światło. To wybudziło Nialla, który z trudem uniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

– Niall? – spytała troskliwie Kate, siadająć na łóżku i przykładając mu dłoń do czoła. – Wszystko okej? Przyjechałam jak...

– Tęskniłem – wymamrotał mężczyzna, przytulając się do niej. – Naprawdę nie chcę cię nigdy stracić.

– Idiota – westchnęła, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Louis już chciał jakoś ją namówić, żeby z nim została, bo ten widok rozbijał jego serce na tysiące kawałeczków. Nie spodziewał się, że Niall może być tak wrażliwy i zwykła rozmowa sprawiła, że musiał zadzwonić do Kate, żeby po prostu ją zobaczyć. Kobieta jednak wcale nie zamierzała wyjść, odsunęła się do niego tylko na chwilę, żeby zdjąć szpilki, po czym położyła się obok niego, pozwalając mu się na nowo przytulić. – Przepraszam was chłopcy, muszę się zająć tym dzieciakiem.

– Oczywiście – westchnął Louis z uśmiechem, zanim zgasił światło i wyszedł z pokoju z Harrym. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który ostrożnie starał się zejść po schodach i wziął go pod rękę, żeby mu pomóc. – Jak bardzo pijany jesteś?

– Dość mocno, a czemu pytasz? – zapytał, głupkowato się uśmiechając, gdy skoczył z ostatniego schodka.

– Bo zastanawiam się czy pozwolić ci spać w ubraniach czy zmusić cię do rozebrania się – odparł.

– Czy ty kiedykolwiek musiałeś zmuszać mnie do rozebrania się? – powątpiewał Styles, kładąc się na kanapie, rozpinając spodnie i unoszą biodra. Louis pokręcił głową na to, jak niedorzecznie uroczo wyglądał chłopak. – Rozbierz mnie.

– Jezu – wyszeptał jedynie Tomlinson, jednak nachylił się, żeby zsunąć je z jego nóg.

– And you can't keep your hands off me or your pants on – zanucił Harry, a Louis odsunął się, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Słuchałem dzisiaj muzyki z Kate.

– I na co takiego trafiłeś? – zaciekawił się Louis, wracając do zdejmowania jego spodni. Dzisiaj były wyjątkowo obcisłe, więc musiał trochę się przyłożyć, gdy przechodziły przez jego stopy.

– Lana Del Rey to najlepsza artystka tych czasów – stwierdził pewnie chłopak, przykrywając się kocem, gdy szatyn kładł się obok niego. – Jest cudowna, a jej piosenki to dzieła sztuki.

– Jasne, skarbie – wymamrotał, wtulając mocno ciało Harry'ego do siebie, żeby było im wygodniej na kanapie. Pomimo ciasnoty czuł się wspaniale, mogąc tak trzymać go w swoich ramionach i nagle naprawdę zachciało mu się spać.

– Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie uważasz jej muzyki za najlepsze, co w życiu usłyszałeś? – oburzył się brunet.

– Idź spać – poprosił go, całując go krótko w żuchwę. Harry jednak nie uznał tego za satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź, bo wyszedł spod uścisku Louisa, tylko po to, żeby na nim usiąść. Tomlisnon spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, podczas gdy ten wydawał się pełen energii i kołysał się delikatnie, nucąc coś. – Jesteś pijany.

– I głodny – powiadomił go, układając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

– Jest jakaś czwarta nad ranem – westchnął Louis. – Nie wolisz poczekać na śniadanie?

– Dalej, tatusiu – wyszeptał do jego ucha, wcześniej się pochylając.

– Posłuchał raz Lany – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson, ale poczuł, że ten pseudonim dość mocno do niego trafił, co z połączeniem z siedzącym na nim chłopaku tworzyło mieszankę wybuchową. Uśmiechnął się jednak delikatnie do Harry'ego, zakładając mu kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Naleśniki?

– Nie umiesz nic innego, prawda? – zaśmiał się Styles, schodząc z niego, żeby obaj mogli wejść do kuchni.

– Umiem jeszcze jajecznicę i spaghetti z minimalnej ilości składników, które robię Zaynowi jak ma gastro i brak czasu na zamawianie czegoś – powiedział dumnie, a Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Dobra, nie umiem go. Zayn zawsze robi.

– Pokaż mi, co masz w lodówce – polecił chłopak, a Louis otworzył lodówkę, pokazując ją w dość opłakanym stanie, po tym, jak jego znajomi dzisiaj opróżnili zawartość. Harry jednak się nie poddał i zaczął wyciągać poszczególne rzeczy z niej. – Przecier pomidorowy, pomidory, kukurydza i papryka. Masz może cebulę?

– Tak, powinna gdzieś być – odparł, otwierając szafkę, żeby ją wyciągnąć. Sam się zdziwił, że tam była, bo nie miał pojęcia, że ktokolwiek mógłby jej do czegoś używać.

– Pokrój ją, a ja zajmę się resztą – uznał Harry, a Louis nie miał zamiaru się mu sprzeciwiać, więc po prostu wziął nóż i deskę do krojenia. Usiadł przy stole kuchennym i zabrał się do roboty, kątem oka obserwując bruneta, który włączył na telefonie muzykę i do jej rytmu tańczył, przygotowując sos.

Wszystko było tak abstrakcyjne, że Louis nie wierzył, że to jego życie. Niedorzeczne wydawało się krojenie cebuli, żeby dodać ja do dziwnego sosu, jaki robi Harry o czwartej nad ranem, po tym, jak spędzili noc osobno, upijając się innymi trunkami. Do tego należy dodać fakt, że chłopak jest kosmitą i tańczy do Lany Del Rey, mieszając coś w garnku i Tomlinson naprawdę nie wierzył, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Jednak mimo tej całej nonsensowności, Louis uwielbiał ten moment i wiedział, że będzie do niego wracał z nostalgią. Tym bardziej, że odważył się na oplecenie ręką talii chłopaka, jak już wrzucili cebulę do garnka. Styles pomieszał to jeszcze przez chwilę, w tym czasie wkładając makaron do garnka, bo zagotowała się woda. Uznał, że zagotuje całą paczkę, bo pewnie rano ktoś z przyjaciół będzie miał na to ochotę.

– Al dente czy normalny? – zapytał.

– Al dente – odparł Louis, a brunet nastawił alarm, po czym oparł się lekko o blat, wyciągając swój telefon i szukając czegoś. Tomlinson w tym czasie przyglądał się mu uważnie, zachwycając się tym, jak pięknie wyglądał w tym ciepłym świetle, jakie załączyli w kuchni. Jego włosy opadały delikatnie na twarz, ale nie zakrywały jej, więc mógł w spokoju patrzeć na jej przepiękny kształt czy na to, jak jego rzęsy wydają się jeszcze dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, a do tego usta są lekko wypchnięte w dziubek.

– Mamy dziesięć minut, zanim zagotuje się makaron. Czy wiesz, co można zrobić przez ten czas? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie do Louisa.

– Oświeć mnie – odparł żartobliwym tonem.

– Chcę z tobą zatańczyć – wyszeptał, włączając muzykę i szybko odkładając telefon na blat. Louis nie czekał nawet na pierwsze dźwięki, tylko chwycił chłopaka za rękę, żeby przeszli na środek kuchni.

Treat me like a fool,   
Treat me mean and cruel,   
But love me.

– Elvis? – upewnił się Tomlinson, gdy rozpoznał głos, ale nie piosenkę.

– Mówiłem ci, że go uwielbiałem – powiedział szeptem Harry. – Zawsze chciałem z kimś zatańczyć do jego piosenek.

Louis kiwnął głową i położył rękę na jego biodrze, podczas gdy chłopak ułożył swoje na jego szyi. Kołysali się powoli w rytm piosenki, stykając się czołami. Obaj mieli oczy zamknięte, po prostu skupieni na całym odczuciu, tym jak ich ciała szybko załapały podobne tempo i jak wszystko wydawało się idealne. Bo to nieważne, że zaraz obok nich gotował się makaron i wypadałoby pilnować sosu, bo liczyła się tylko muzyka i oni sami.

Tomlinson nawet nie zauważył, jak jedna z piosenek się skończyła, bo płynnie włączyła się kolejna. Tym razem była ona dobrze znana dla Louisa, bo wiele razy w swoim życiu słyszał Can't help falling in love. Jednak jej wydźwięk był całkiem inny, bo tym razem nie był to jedynie ładny romantyczny utwór, a coś znacznie więcej, bo tekst wydawał się idealnie pasować. Tomlinson zdecydowanie za bardzo wczuł się w całość, bo pozwolił sobie na okręcanie Harry'ego, który z radością robił piruety czy na koniec trzymanie go tyłem do siebie, żeby móc szeptać do jego ucha:

– Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you, for I can't help falling in love with you...

Ostatni wers zaśpiewali razem, Harry specjalnie odwrócił głowę do tyłu, żeby móc mamrotać tekst tuż przed ustami Louisa. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, podczas gdy szatyn otworzył je na chwilę, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz, słysząc ostatnie dźwięki instrumentów. Przejmująca cisza między zakończeniem tej, a rozpoczęciem następnej piosenki trwała zaledwie sekundę, ale w czasie tym czasie zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, serce Louisa zdążyło zabić raz. Miał wrażenie, że zaczęło już kolejne bicia w tej sekundzie, bo naprawdę wydawało mu się, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, bo był bardzo zdenerwowany.

Po drugie, każde z serc Harry'ego również zabiło jednokrotnie, co w sumie można zaliczyć do dwóch uderzeń. Tomlinson wyraźnie czuł je na swojej klatce piersiowej, co mogło być nieco mylące, co do jego własnego serca, dlatego nie był pewien co do liczby.

I po trzecie, Louis pocałował Harry'ego. Może nie do końca zmieścił się w tej sekundzie z całym pocałunkiem, bo jedynie zetknął ich wargi, a pierwsze dźwięki fortepianu w Loving You towarzyszyły pozostałym ruchom. Nie były jednak one w żaden sposób brutalne, wręcz przeciwnie, idealnie pasowały do wolnej piosenki, bo ich usta poruszały się naprzeciw siebie ze spokojnym uczuciem. Dzięki temu, że zachowali tak cudowny rytm, mogło się wydawać, że Elvis śpiewa tylko dla nich, jak gdyby ta piosenka została stworzona specjalnie na ten moment. Całę wydarzenie było tak iście filmowe, że Louis z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić grupę scenarzystów i producentów, tworzących tę scenę i mówiących: „makaronie gotuj się, oni niech się całują, a ty Elvis śpiewaj".

Makes no difference where I go or what I do.  
You know that I'll always be loving you.

W tej chwili Louis pozwolił sobie na nieco większą bliskość z Harrym, bo wsunął palce pod jego koszulkę, muskając delikatnie gładką skórę. Ten nie pozostał bierny, bo wtopił palce we włosy Tomlinsona, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie i nagle całość zrobiła się dużo gorętsza. Być może piosenka nie pasowała już idealnie, a może właśnie taki był zamysł scenarzystów, ale szatyn zaczął intensywniej go dotykać, nie mogąc się przed tym oprzeć. Harry jednak nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko, bo jedną z dłoni położył na klatce piersiowej Louisa, żeby chwycić jego koszulkę i przyciągać jeszcze do siebie, gdy zrobił krok do tyłu.

Na szczęście wszechświat był po ich stronie, bo gdy tylko Styles wskoczył na Louisa, pozwalając się trzymać za pośladki, gdy miał zamiar go przenieść na blat, piosenka się zmieniła. Mocne wejście Now Or Never zdawała się wręcz krzyczeć, że nadchodzi scena łóżkowa, więc Tomlinson nie zamierzał sprzeciwiać się napisanego w gwiazdach scenariuszowi, tylko pomógł Harry'emu usiąść na blat. Początkowo wszystko wydawało się niesamowite, dźwięki muzyki, ich ręce badające nawzajem ciała i usta, które wydawały się nigdy nie mieć siebie dosyć. Niestety, życie Louisa nie było dobrym filmem, a raczej tanią komedią romantyczną, bo nagle usłyszeli dźwięk, który sygnalizował, że minęło dziesięć minut i makaron się ugotował. Harry odsunął się na chwilę, zapewne żeby coś z tym zrobić, ale szatyn mocno go trzymał za biodra.

– Kłamałem, nie lubię al dente – wypalił, cmokając go jeszcze raz w usta. – Kocham rozgotowany makron.

– Ja też – zgodził się Harry, całując go jeszcze namiętniej niż wcześniej.

Alarm wciąż dzwonił, ale to wydawało się im nie przeszkadzać, bo naprawdę mieli inne zajęcia niż przejmowanie się makaronem. Ich usta przestały mieć już początkowy wolny rytm, a raczej starali się dotykać się językami, pogłębiając pocałunek, co jakiś czas podgryzając swoje wargi. Louis nie był pewien, czy woli przedłużyć tę chwilę czy może spróbować czegoś więcej, bo chociaż miał na to ochotę, to całowanie Harry'ego było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Na jego nieszczęście jednak nie musiał wybierać, bo nagle usłyszeli, że alarm został wyłączony, co ich trochę przeraziło. Odsunęli się od siebie i spojrzeli w stronę kuchenki.

– Och, nie przejmujcie się mną, wezmę tylko trochę makaronu – powiedziała Kate, która w samej bieliźnie przelewała makaron przez durszlak. Mężczyźni posłali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia, po czym roześmiali się. Harry tak się śmiał, że aż uderzył głową o szafkę, co wywołało jedynie jeszcze więcej chichotu, który stał się coraz głośniejszy. – Boże, nie jestem waszą matką. Całujcie się przy mnie, ile chcecie.

– Hej, co się tutaj... – usłyszeli głos Liama, który wchodził do kuchni wraz z Zaynem i Niallem.

– O makaron! – ucieszył się Horan, podchodząc do Kate, która włąśnie nakładała go z sosem do półmisków. – Kocham wczesne śniadania.

– Raczej bardzo późne kolacje – poprawiła go kobieta, która przy okazji podała Harry'emu i Louisowi ich porcje. – Chce ktoś jeszcze?

– W sumie mam ochotę – stwierdził Zayn, wzruszając ramionami.

– Wciąż nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje – odezwał się zakłopotany Liam.

– Jemy spaghetti z dziwnych składników, a Harry i Louis się całowali przez co makaron jest trochę za miękki jak na mój gust – stwierdziła Kate. – Ale genialny ten sos.

– Całowaliście się? – zdziwił się Payne.

– Sam się nie spodziewałem, że wyjdzie taki dobry – powiedział Styles. – Składniki są naprawdę losowe.

– Rany, to dom wariatów – pokręcił głową Liam, nie dowierzając w to, co się działo.

– Całkowicie – zgodził się Zayn. – Chcesz trochę spaghetti?

– A czy to sprawi, że będę miał mniejszy mętlik w głowie po tym wszystkim? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Nie – odparł Malik. – Ale przynajmniej coś zjesz. Lepiej jest mieć mętlik w głowie i być najedzonym iż wciąż go mieć i być głodnym.

– Święte słowa – wtrącił się Niall.

– Poproszę – westchnął Liam, opadając ciężko na krzesło, przyglądając się jak jego przyjaciele jedli spaghetti po czwartej nad ranem, zachowując się, jak gdyby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Jednak scenarzyści postanowił, że Elvis wciąż będzie grał w tle. 

Ω

W barze było nieco duszno, bo znajdował się pod ziemią, a klimatyzacja nie działała aż tak dobrze. Nie był jednak w żaden sposób obskurny, wręcz przeciwnie, panujący tutaj półmrok tworzył przyjemną atmosferę. Do tego na ścianach wisiały różne plakaty filmowe czy muzyczne, sprawiające, że miejsce miało ten specjalny klimat. Neonowe światła zawieszone nad barem czy napis, którego niebieski napis głoszący „Moonlight Shadow" oświetlał scenę delikatną poświatą tworzyło coś, czego Louis nie mógł porównać do niczego innego. To właśnie był typ baru, do którego chodziłby najczęściej, gdyby miał taką możliwość. Niestety, był pewien, że gdyby tego dnia wstęp był wolny, jak zazwyczaj, to trudno by mu było odpędzić się od fanów. Ten dzień był jednak szczególny, bo tym barze odbywał się koncert Moonlight Shadow, średnio popularnego zespołu, ale niedawno podpisali kontakt z wytwórnią , z którą blisko związana jest również Kate. Kobieta stwierdziła, że nawet oni potrzebują jakiegoś suportu i wybrała Harry'ego. Uznała, że to będzie wyglądało całkiem logiczne, że Louis pozna chłopaka właśnie tutaj i dopiero wtedy zainteresuje się jego muzyką, udostępniając cover One Direction. Do tego to dawało Stylesowi możliwość jeszcze większego wypromowania się, bo bilety sprzedały się dość szybko i sala była dzisiaj pełna.

Louis przyglądał się uważnie Harry'emu, który wchodził właśnie na scenę. Miał na sobie śliczną pudrowo różową koszulę z falbanami na kołnierzyku i ciemne spodnie, a jego włosy opadały ładnie na ramiona. Paznokcie wciąż były pomalowane na czarny kolor, jednak już po raz kolejny, bo w końcu minęło kilka dni odkąd Tomlinson mu je pomalował po raz pierwszy.

Szatyn wziął łyk swojego whiskey i zerknął jedynie na Zayna, który był wpatrzony w scenę, jakby czekając aż coś się zdarzy, ale jego wzrok był nieobecny. Louis kopnął go delikatnie pod stołem, starając się jakoś wzbudzić jego uwagę, ale to wydawało się być bezcelowe, bo ten tylko zaszczycił go spojrzeniem na sekundę, po czym znowu posmutniał. Z trudem zmusili go, żeby tutaj przyjechał, bo miał naprawdę zły humor. Mniej więcej już na drugi dzień po tamtym wspólnym oglądaniu meczu zaczął markotnieć, ale odkąd Liam wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, nawet właściwie się z nim nie żegnając, bardzo posmutniał. Louis i Harry byli przekonani, że musiało się coś stać tamtej nocy, bo obaj mężczyźni byli pijani i dużo czasu spędzili w jednym łóżku, a do tego później dziwnie się zachowywali, ale żaden z nich nic im nie powiedział, udając że wszystko jest okej. Tomlinson miał jednak plan; dzisiaj chciał upić Zayna, żeby wyciągnąć od niego parę informacji.

– Hej, jestem Harry Styles – usłyszeli nagle głos chłopaka i odwrócili się gwałtownie, żeby spojrzeć, jak nieco nerwowo trzyma mikrofon, uśmiechając się. – Pewnie mnie nie kojarzycie, bo jesteście tutaj dla Moonlight Shadow, ale to nieważne, pomęczycie się ze mną przez kilka piosenek, a potem zobaczycie swój ukochany zespół. Czy powinienem powiedzieć coś o sobie? – spytał, spoglądając w stronę Kate, która pokręciła głową. – Och, ich managerka mówi, że nie. Więc wspomnę tylko, że nie nagrałem jeszcze niczego swojego, znaczy mam parę piosenek, ale ich nie śpiewałem. Czyli usłyszycie ode mnie jakieś covery i cholera, chciałem zaśpiewać One Direction, bo uwielbiam ten zespół, ale wolę się nie ośmieszać, bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale ja zauważyłem tutaj Louisa i Zayna – ściszył swój głos, żeby powiedzieć szeptem: – wyglądają gorąco.

 

Louis roześmiał się, tak jak reszta sali, bo Harry był niesamowicie uroczy i jakby w każdym słowie prawdziwy. Tę autentyczność czuć było również w sposobie, w jaki zaczynał śpiewać, bo gdy rozpoczął pierwszą piosenkę, całkowicie skupił się na muzyce. Tomlinson nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, gdy poruszał się na scenie wyraźnie bez żadnego zaplanowanego układu, ale robił to dobrze. Wydawało się, że jego ciało doskonale wiedziało, co robiło, jak gdyby było silnie połączone z emocjami. Spoglądał też na tłum i wiedział, że Harry ich oczarował. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mogłoby być inaczej, chłopak miał to coś w sobie, co sprawiało, że nikt nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Jednak to nie była aparycja, Louis był pewien, że wcale nie chodziło i piękny wygląd; ludzi zachwycała prawdziwość i ten jeden aspekt, który musiał mieć każdy artysta. Nie potrafił tego opisać, ale był przekonany, że ma go też on, Zayn czy każda inna osoba tworząca jakąś sztukę. Ta umiejętność przyciągnięcia innych dzięki swojemu głosowi i tej pewnej magicznej sile. To tak, jakby artystom pewnego razu spadało coś z nieba; wtedy łapali to w dłonie i trzymali mocno przy sobie, nigdy nie wypuszczając. Ta rzecz nie była tylko zarezerwowana dla muzyków, dostali ją również wszyscy pisarze czy osoby, tworzące jakąś sztukę. Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Harry łapie to coś i niczym rannego ptaka przykłada do serca, żeby się tym dobrze zaopiekować.

Kolejne piosenki mijały, przechodząc płynnie ze starych utworów Coldplay, wraz z Yellow, co było nowością dla Lousia, chociaż wydawało się też puszczeniem oczka w jego stronę, ze względu na symboliczną wartość tej piosenki dla nich. Później pojawiły nowe Arctic Monkeys, The 1975 i jedną piosenkę One Direction, co wywołało salwy śmiechu na sali, nie ze względu na zły występ, ale najego ironiczność – fakt, że słuchali go oryginalni wykonawcy. Oczywiście nie ominął Lany Del Rey, co musiało być dla Harry'ego nieuniknione. Louis nie był jednak gotowy, że chłopak wraz z momentem, w którym rozpoczął Ride zamieni się w tak kokieteryjną osobę. Nie robił nic szczególnego, bo erotyczność tego występu wcale nie polegała na seksownym wypychaniu swoich atutów, jak miało w zwyczaju większość artystek w dzisiejszych czasach, a na doskonałym rozumieniu teksty i jego interpretacji. Śpiewając to całą choreografię oparł na delikatnym kołysaniu się z mikrofonem, przechylaniem do w stronę ust czy przygryzaniem wargi i spojrzeniem w stronę Louisa podczas You can be my full time daddy było wystarczające, żeby nie tylko uwieść samego Tomlinsona, ale także resztę publiki.

Każdy będący tego wieczoru na sali musiał przyznać, że Ride wyszło mu doskonale. Poradził sobie świetnie ze wszystkimi dźwiękami i to oczywiste, że musiał ćwiczyć ten utwór, bo nie należał do najłatwiejszych, ale urok dodawało temu to, że wystąpił z tym po raz pierwszy. Nigdy wcześniej szersza publika nie miała okazji tego usłyszeć i ta magia debiutu sprawiła, że było to jeszcze lepsze. Harry rzucił na wszystkich czar, jak gdyby próbował powiedzieć „proszę, słuchajcie mojej historii, zachowajcie ją w sercach i nigdy nie opuszczajcie". Louis wiedział, że dzięki temu występowi ludzie będą go szukać. Część dlatego, że po prostu polubi jego głos, ale część też przez to, że ten koncert odcisnął piętno na wszystkich. Z każdą kolejną nutą Styles dotykał ich serc i to oczywiste, że po zejściu chłopaka ze sceny ludzie będą chcieli więcej.

Podkład się skończył, ale Harry wcale nie odsunął się jeszcze od mikrofonu, czekając na aplauz. Zamiast tego, spojrzał uważnie na publikę, początkowo nie patrząc się na kogoś szczególnie, ale głębia jego spojrzenia musiała uderzyć każdego.

– Kim jesteś? Czy masz kontakt ze swoimi mrocznymi fantazjami? Czy w swoim życiu możesz ich doświadczyć? – przeniósł oczy na Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko. –Ja tak. Jestem cholernie szalony. Ale jestem wolny.

Dopiero wtedy zrobił krok do tyłu, zakładając ręce za siebie, w dość nieśmiały sposób odbierając brawa. Uroczo było przyglądanie się, jak Harry się zawstydza, bo chyba nigdy nie miał możliwości usłyszenia takich oklasków dla siebie na żywo.

– Kończy mi się już czas, ale jeśli pozwolicie, mam coś jeszcze – powiedział, po czym zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby czekał na sprzeciw. – Piszę piosenki i chciałbym wam dzisiaj zaśpiewać jedną z nich. Oczywiście nie jest to nie wiadomo jakie dzieło sztuki, ale hej, każdy miał jakieś początki. Louis i Zayn chyba to potwierdzą.

To było figlarne, ale wszyscy, włącznie z nimi się zaśmiali z tego wyraźnego odwołania do pierwszej płyty. Louis posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, które wskazywało na to, że nie jest szczególnie zły, ale jednocześnie pokazywał mu, że zachował się niegrzecznie.

Chłopak wziął gitarę, a ktoś z obsługi podsunął mu krzesło. Usiadł wygodnie, czyszcząc gardło, zanim nie powiedział:

– Nazywa się Meet Me in the Hallway i jest dość osobista, ale takie chyba są najlepsze prawda? – nie czekał na odpowiedź, a jedynie nerwowo zaśmiał się pod nosem, zaczynając grać. – Two, three, four...

Meet me in the hallway

Meet me in the hallway

I just left your bedroom

Give me some morphine

Is there any more to do?

Louis spiął się lekko, słuchając jej, ponieważ nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, o kim może być. Oczywiście, domyślał się, że w głowie Harry'ego wciąż był David, nie on, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że sam początek był piękn. Był ciekawy, czy opuszczenie sypialni to coś dosłownego czy może zgrabna metafora wyjścia z czyjegoś życia i właściwie od tego zależał odbiorca piosenki.

Just let me know, I'll be at the door, at the door

Hoping you'll come around

Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor

Maybe we'll work it out

I gotta get better, gotta get better

I gotta get better, gotta get better

I gotta get better, gotta get better

And maybe we'll work it out

Nie wiedział do końca, jak to zrozumieć, bo Harry zwracał się do kogoś w czasie, który wskazywał na to, że wszystko dzieje się w teraźniejszości. Mimo tego nie wszystko było jasne, wręcz przeciwnie, tworzyło się jeszcze więcej pytań, ponieważ Louis może i podświadomie słyszał tam nawiązania do siebie to nie mógł być tego pewien. Wydawało się, że jego relacja z Davidem przebiegała podobnie.

I walked the streets all day

Running with the thieves

'Cause you left me in the hallway

(Give me some more)

Just take the pain away

We don't talk about it

It's something we don't do

'Cause once you go without it

Nothing else will do

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy usłyszał ostatnią, kończącą utwór, zwrotkę. Miał wrażenie, że to wyraźna prośba do niego, żeby wreszcie porozmawiali o nich. Już naprawdę długo odwlekali tę niewątpliwą trudną rozmowę, ale obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogą na długo zostawić tego w takim stanie przejścia. Niemożliwe jest wieczne zostanie na korytarzu, w końcu będą musieli przejść przez któreś drzwi. Pytanie tylko, czy będą to drzwi do któregoś pokoju czy może drzwi wyjścia.

 

Ω

– Hej, mogę ci postawić drinka? – zagadał Louis, siadając na krześle barowym obok Harry'ego, który właśnie odsunął od siebie pustą szklankę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

– O rany, Louis Tomlinson chce mi postawić drinka – odparł z przejęciem. – Czy ten dzień może być lepszy?

– Co pijesz? – spytał Tomlinson, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Udawanie, że wcale nie zna bruneta i widzi go po raz pierwszy w życiu było dość zabawne, ale podobała mu się ta gra. Było niezłym odświeżeniem ich znajomości, mógł jakby na nowo go uwodzić albo właściwie po raz pierwszy zabawić się w prawdziwy flirt.

– Blue Ocean.

– I do tego whisky z colą dla mnie – powiedział do barmana, kładąc pieniądze na stole, a ten jedynie kiwnął głową, oddalając się nieco od nich, żeby przygotować napoje. – Świetny występ.

– Dziękuję panu bardzo – powiedział kokieteryjnym tonem. – Mój pierwszy.

– Louis, nie bawmy się w żadne takie grzeczności – upomniał go, chociaż musiał przyznać, że Harry mówiący do niego per pan sprawiał, że robiło mu się gorąco. – Nie jestem aż tak stary.

– Harry – powtórzył swoje imię, wystawiając dłoń, którą Louis ujął lekko.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się tak długo wytrzymać bez wybuchnięcia śmiechem, bo sytuacja była absurdalna. Spali w jednym łóżku, a teraz muszą się sobie przedstawiać. Jednak szło im obu świetnie. Najpierw po swoim występie Harry usiadł przy barze, pijąc swojego drinka i słuchając muzyki, posyłając Louisowi jedynie ukradkowe spojrzenia, które on zawsze łapał, bo jego wzrok spoczywał na chłopaku prawie cały czas. Praktycznie nie pamięta koncertu kapeli, bo skupił się na tym, jak brunet uroczo wygląda, gdy tak siedział z założoną nogą na nogę, uderzając czasami stopą o barowy hoker. Nie wiedział, czy specjalnie każdy jego gest był tak niesamowicie kokieteryjny czy może to tylko jego własny sposób bycia, ale bez wątpienia działał na mężczyznę.

W końcu po zakończonym koncercie podszedł do chłopaka, zostawiając Kate i Zayna samych. Wiedział, że będzie musiał grać, ludzie w barze zwracali na niego uwagę i ktoś mógłby z łatwością zauważyć, że zachowują się wobec siebie zbyt swobodnie. Harry jednak od razu podłapał grę i domyślił się, co musi robić.

Barman położył przed nimi resztę i dwie szklanki, a Styles od razu podsunął swoją bliżej, zasysając usta na zielonej rurce, która ładnie wyglądała przy niebieskim kolorze drinka. Louis zaś uniósł swoją, żeby od niechcenia postukać kostki lodu o szkło, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Nie musiał jednak nawet zaczynać, bo to Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy.

– Przyznam, że jestem twoim fanem – wypalił.

– Tak? – udał zdziwienie Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie. – To ciekawe. Raczej myślałem, że moimi odbiorcami są nastolatki.

– Zacząłem słuchać One Direction właśnie jako nastolatek – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. – Dorastałem z wami.

– Ale chyba teraz wolisz inną muzykę, prawda? – zainteresował się Louis. – Twoja piosenka jest naprawdę dobra, ale to zdecydowanie nie styl One Direction. Tak jak te covery.

– Tak, najczęściej śpiewam bardziej rockowe albo alternatywne utwory, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że uwielbiam twoją muzykę – powiadomił go, po czym spojrzał na niego z dołu, biorąc łyk. Wyglądał niesamowicie sprośnie i Tomlinson sam musiał się napić, żeby trochę ochłonąć. – Masz piękny głos.

– I kto to mówi – prychnął, kręcąc głową i wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. – Przy okazji, masz jakiś kanał, gdzie wstawiasz swoje covery? Z chęcią usłyszałbym więcej. – Harry wymruczał odpowiedź i wziął komórkę, żeby wpisać swoją nazwę. Oddał go z powrotem Louisowi, a ten przyglądał się temu, jak gdyby widział to po raz pierwszy. – Sprawdzę później.

– To miłe – stwierdził radośnie Harry.

Przez chwilę popijali swoje napoje w milczeniu, zerkając co jakiś czas na siebie. Louis widział, że barman był lekko zainteresowany nimi, bo często kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale szczerze wątpił, że robią coś nieodpowiedniego, bo zachowywali się dość naturalnie.

– Masz może ochotę pójść ze mną zapalić? – zagadał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Pewnie – wzruszył ramionami, szybko dopijając drinka do końca zanim wyszli. Louis jedynie po drodze kiwnął do Kate, która odpowiedziała twierdząco poruszając głową, zajęta rozmową z Zaynem i jakimiś obcymi dla szatyna ludźmi. Tomlinson wiedział, że gdyby chciała go zatrzymać, to coś by zrobiła, ale najwyraźniej nie miała problemu z tym, że wychodzi z Harrym na zewnątrz.

Gdy znaleźli się już na świeżym powietrzu Louis poczuł się nieco swobodniej. Na dworze było pusto, więc nie musiał się za bardzo martwić o to, jak się zachowują. Wyciągnął paczkę papierów i zapalniczkę, obdarzając chłopaka krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Naprawdę chcesz zapalić czy tylko mi towarzyszysz?

– Jak mógłbym odmówić palenia z Louisem Tomlinsonem? – spytał retoryczne, a szatyn zaśmiał się cicho, bo najwyraźniej chłopak wciąż chciał grać. Właściwie nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało, więc poczęstował go papierosem. Chłopak włożył go sobie do ust, chcąc wziąć także zapalniczkę, ale to Louis mu go podpalił, patrząc jak ładnie płomień oświetlił jego twarz. Sam później zapalił swojego, opierając się lekko o ścianę.

Harry zaciągnął się niezbyt mocno i łagodnie wypuścił dym w niebo. Tomlinson stwierdził, że wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie, robiąc to, bo coś było w tym geście, co sprawiało, że stawał się niemożliwie erotyczny. To prawdopodobnie fakt, że dla niego wszystko, co robił chłopak takie było, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że podziwiał go przez chwilę.

Brunet wyciągnął swój telefon i napisał coś szybko, cały czas się uśmiechając. Spojrzał po tym na Louisa, wciąż z tym samym uśmieszkiem.

– Co? – spytał zdzwiony, a te jedynie pokazał mu ekran, na którym był przed chwilą napisany przez niego tweet o treści „drink i papieros z @Louis_Tomlinson, czy ten dzień może być lepszy?". Louis pokręcił ze śmiechem głową, oddając mu telefon. – Nieźle, czas szykować się na artykuły o tym, że zdradzam Eleanor.

– Mam to usunąć? – upewnił się chłopak, ale szatyn pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie, to w sumie może być dobry sposób na publiczne zerwanie – wzruszył ramionami, kiepując popiół na ziemię, patrząc jak na nią spada, zanim znów utkwił wzrok w chłopaku. – Poza tym, akurat po raz pierwszy od dawna pojawiłby się jakiś prawdziwy artykuł o mnie. Miła odmiana.

– Przecież jej nie zdradzasz – zaprzeczył chłopak. – Przynajmniej jeszcze nie w tym momencie.

– Jeszcze? – powtórzył Louis, poruszając brwiami. – Czy masz wobec mnie jakieś plany, Harry Stylesie?

– No cóż, flirtujesz ze mną i postawiłeś mi drinka – podjął wątek, delikatnie się do niego zbliżając. – To chyba oczywiste, że ty również masz jakieś plany, prawda?

To był punkt zwrotny. Może nie pierwszy, ale zdecydowanie jeden z największych, ponieważ może i wcześniej już flirtowali, ale teraz było to tak intensywne i oczywiste, że Louis nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz rzucenia prawie już do końca spalonego papierosa na ziemię i przyciągnięcie Harry'ego do siebie. Chłopak nie był zaskoczony, wydawało się wręcz, że właśnie na to czekał. Szybko zmienili pozycję tak, że to brunet był przyszpilony do ściany, a Tomlinson trzymał go mocni za biodra, całując. Styles jedną dłoń wtopił w jego włosy, żeby naprowadzić głowę na siebie, a druga trzymała z boku papierosa. Jednak to wszystko było idealne, pierwszy pocałunek w miejscu publicznym. Nieważne, że w okolicy nie było nikogo, a oni byli lekko wstawieni, liczyło się, że mogli się po prostu nacieszyć sobą gdzieś indziej niż w domu.

Pocałunek robił się coraz intensywniejszy, ich języki obijały się o siebie, a Louis czuł, że jeszcze chwila i będzie musiał jechać z Harrym do domu. Był praktycznie pewien, że chłopak pozwoliłby mu na wiele, włącznie z obściskiwaniem się w taksówce. Aktualnie jednak był skupiony na tym słodkim smaku warg Stylesa i tym, jak ciągnął jego włosy. Czuł połączenie ich perfumów i dym papierosowy, i to prawdopodobnie najlepszy zapach na świecie.

– Czy ja zawsze muszę was zastawać w takim momencie? – usłyszeli za sobą głos Kate, nie brzmiała jednak na zdenerwowaną, a raczej rozczuloną. Dlatego też oni nie odsunęli się od siebie gwałtownie, a raczej spokojnie, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wciąż byli dość blisko siebie, gdy Harry włożył do ust Louisa swojego papierosa. – Przepraszam, że wam przerwałam, ale zaraz będziemy jechać, bo do baru zaczynają wchodzić różni podejrzani ludzie. Lepiej, żeby oni was nie zastali razem.

– Wracamy do domu, H – wymamrotał Louis, wypuszczając dym i poruszając brwiami.

– Ty wracasz z Zaynem, ja jeszcze chwilę zostanę z Harrym, żeby porozmawiać z pewnym miłym panem, który prowadzi audycję radiową – odparła, podchodząc do Harry'ego ze złośliwym uśmiechem, kciukiem wycierając jego usta.

– Wrócę do środka, pożegnam się jeszcze z Zaynem – powiadomił ich brunet, cmokając Tomlinsona w policzek. – Do zobaczenia w domu.

Louis obserwował jeszcze, jak chłopak ładnie kręcił biodrami, gdy wchodził do środka. Ledwo powstrzymał się od oblizania warg, ale nie chciał narażać się na docinki Kate.

– Skoro jego usta są tak opuchnięte i czerwone po zwykłym pocałunku to ciekawe jak wyglądają po czymś więcej? – zastanowiła się kobieta, po czym poklepała mężczyznę po policzku, puszczając oczko. – Wiem, że pomyślisz o tym w taksówce.


	11. Muchacho

– Dzień dobry Panie Imprezowiczu – wykrzyknął Louis, odkładając na bok tablet, gdy zobaczył, że Harry schodzi ciężko po schodach. – Jak się spało?

– Ciszej – poprosił chłopak, opadając obok niego na kanapę. Jęknął przenikliwie, zakrywając oczy i opuszczając głowę w dół. Tomlinson nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmieszku, bo nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał okazję zobaczyć skacowanego Harry'ego.

Właściwie jednak mógł się tego spodziewać, bo chłopak wrócił nad ranem i był kompletnie pijany. Kate obiecała, że dowiezie go bezpiecznie do domu, bo nie mogła zbyt wiele pić ze względu na to, że technicznie rzecz biorąc była w pracy. Louis uznał, że nie będzie czekał na powrót Harry'ego, bo wiedział, że z kobietą nic mu się nie stanie, a poza tym był mocno zmęczony. Mimo tego musiał wstać, gdy brunet wchodził do domu, a raczej został przez niego obudzony. Pijany chłopak rozbijał się wszędzie i wszedł po schodach dopiero z pomocą Louisa i rzucił się na łóżko w ubraniach, mamrocząc jeszcze coś niewyraźnie. Tomlinson zdjął mu jedynie buty i spodnie, a sam położył się obok pozwalając sobie na jeszcze kilka godzin snu zanim wstał.

Obudzenie się po raz pierwszy przed Harrym było dość niespotykane, ale z drugiej strony Louis uznał, że przyjemne są takie samotne poranki, jeśli ma się pewność, że na górze ktoś śpi i w każdej chwili może zejść. Z radością odliczał czas do tego, gdy Harry w końcu wstanie i będzie mógł mu zaparzyć kawę i zrobić coś do jedzenia. Oczywiście, jak będzie miał już siłę, żeby coś przełknąć.

– Jak się wczoraj bawiłeś? – zagadał Louis, gdy obaj byli już w kuchni. Styles padnięty siedział przy stole, a drugi mężczyzna właśnie położył przed nim kubek z kawą i kanapki, które zrobił nieco wcześniej.

– Dziękuję – powiedział niemrawo, jednak nie zabrał się do jedzenie, a jedynie napił się kawy. – Wczoraj wspaniale. Poznałem dużo osób z branży i jeden z mężczyzn obiecał mi występ w radio.

– Jak nazywał się ten mężczyzna? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson.

– Nick – odparł, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. – Albo Mick? Nie pamiętam, ale był bardzo miły. Postawił mi dużo drinków, częstował mentolowymi papierosami i dał swój numer telefonu.

– Podrywał cię – stwierdził pewnie.

– Nie każde miłe zachowanie to od razu flirt, Lou – upomniał go. – Nawet nie wiem, czy lubi mężczyzn.

– Ale w jego przypadku tak – uznał. – Nick jest gejem i gwarantuję ci, że jesteś w jego typie.

– Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – spytał Harry, siląc się na kokieteryjny ton, co musiało być trudne w jego stanie.

– No cóż, mógłbym, ale po tym, co zrobiłem rano jestem pewien, że pomogłem ci bardziej w karierze niż Nick kiedykolwiek by zdołał – powiedział, unosząc lekko brew, podsuwając Harry'emu tableta. Ten zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się temu, co było na ekranie.

Louis rano najpierw napisał krótkiego tweeta o występie chłopaka, a następnie udostępnił cover jego piosenki, pisząc proste „świetnie koleś !", co spowodowało, że ludzie zaczęli szaleć. Nawet nie chodziło o fakt, że Louis rzadko coś poleca, ale raczej o samego chłopaka. Oprócz tego, że wyświetlenia i obserwatorzy skoczyli niemożliwie szybko do góry to ludzie zaczęli insynuować różne rzeczy, bo najwyraźniej Tomlinson nie mógł zrobić niczego bez bycia osądzanym o jakieś romanse. W tym wypadku jednak niezbyt mu to przeszkadzało, bo miał wrażenie, że to co pisali fani nie było oszczerstwem, a raczej połowiczną prawdą. Nie mógł być zły, gdy ktoś robił aluzję, że on i Harry mogą się znać czy nawet być w jakiejś relacji, skoro to nie było kłamstwo. Nie rozumiał jedynie, jak mogli wpaść na takie rzeczy, skoro on tylko udostępnił jego cover, a Harry dzień wcześniej napisał jedynie o tym wieczornym spotkaniu.

– Wow – wysapał jedynie chłopak. – Ludzie naprawdę szaleją. Widziałeś odpowiedzi? Ale kim jest Larry?

– To chyba połączenie naszych imion – wyjaśnił Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Och, ogólnie dużo nastolatków obecnie shipuje niektórych, czyli chce, żeby byli razem. Wymyślają nazwę takiego shipu z połączenia imion dwóch osób, czasami też piszą jakieś opowiadania na ten temat.

– Czytałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – zaciekawił się brunet.

– Tak, niestety – wyznał.

– O kim?

– O mnie i Zaynie – powiedział nieco zażenowany Tomlinson, a chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. – Zapowiadało się super, ale gdy tylko doszedłem do sceny seksu to skoczyłem czytanie.

– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że jesteś tak pruderyjny – przewrócił oczami Harry. – Nie byłeś choć trochę ciekawy, jak to ludzie widzą?

– Byłem, ale w tym opowiadaniu Zayn był aktywem – odparł Louis, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Poczułem się urażony. Jak można w ogóle pomyśleć przez chwilę, że to jak mógłbym być pasywem?

– Wiesz, to zabawne, bo większość gwiazd pewnie oburzyłaby się, że fani piszą wymyślone rzeczy o ich życiu seksualnym, a ty tylko marudzisz na pozycję – roześmiał się.

– Miałem już seksualną przygodę z Zaynem, więc to nie są aż tak wymyślone rzeczy – poprawił go. – Ale, cholera, Zayn aktywem? Nie widzę tego...

– No cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że jak ludzie już zaczną pisać o nas to nie zrobią takiego karygodnego błędu i nie umieszczą cię na dole – zażartował Harry, dopiero teraz posuwając sobie talerz z naleśnikami. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że chłopak poczuł się lepiej.

– Cudowne rozmowy przy śniadaniu – stwierdził Louis.

– Ale przynajmniej zgłodniałem – odparł chłopak i Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, czy szukać w tym podtekstu. Postanowił jedynie posłać mu zadowolony uśmiech.

Ω

Zayn wszedł do kuchni Louisa po tym jak razem palili zioło, żeby poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Zdążyli już zamówić pizzę, ale zawsze zapominali, że powinni to robić nieco wcześniej, więc teraz musieli jakoś załagodzić głód zanim przyjedzie dostawca. Dzisiaj na szczęście nie było tak źle, bo wcale nie wypalili aż tak dużo, chociaż czuli, że powoli zaczyna to na nich działać, bo mieli dużo lepszy humor. I tak został im jeszcze blunt, którego mieli zamiar zapalić jeszcze później. Harry'ego nie było w domu, bo spotkał się z Kate, ale powiedział, że wróci wieczorem, więc Louis wolał, żeby nie zastał go w bardzo złym stanie.

– Czy ty masz moje ulubione ciasto? – zdziwił się Zayn, gdy zobaczył w lodówce sernik. Przymknął jej drzwiczki, patrząc się z przerażeniem na Tomlinsona. – Czy ty umierasz i chcesz jakoś załagodzić mój ból?

– Harry nalegał, że coś ci upiecze – wyjaśnił Louis, podczas gdy przyjaciel wyciągnął sobie kawałek ciasta, kładąc go na talerzyk i biorąc mały widelczyk. – Mówiłem mu, że dzisiaj będziemy jarać i uznał, że musimy coś jeść zanim przywiozą naszą gastro-pizzę.

– Louis, mam do ciebie jedną prośbę – powiedział z powagą Malik, tuż po tym jak skosztował sernik. Wycelował sztućcem w Tomlinsona, grożąc mu. – Nie pozwól Harry'emu odejść. Któryś z nas go poślubi, zamieszkamy w trójkę i Harry będzie nam piekł ciasta. To jest dzieło sztuki.

– On jest dziełem sztuki – wypalił Louis, z uśmiechem przypominając sobie, jak cudownie wyglądał chłopak, gdy robił ciasto, pozwalając mu od czasu do czasu coś skosztować. Ubrał wtedy fartuch w kratkę i związał włosy z kok, a szatyn praktycznie przez cały czas musiał walczyć z tym, żeby się na niego nie rzucić. – W każdym razie muszę cię zasmucić. Jak tylko wszystko się rozwiąże Harry wraca na Spocarię.

– Dlatego nie zajmujecie się waszą sprawą? – spytał, siadając na blacie i kończąc jedzenie. – Chcecie, żeby został jak najdłużej?

– Jak to się nie zajmujemy? – oburzył się Tomlinson. – Cały czas coś robimy!

– Nie słyszałem żadnych nowości o Pająkach odkąd obejrzeliście ten teledysk Bowiego – odparł Zayn, złośliwie się uśmiechając. – Cóż, najwyraźniej zamiast badać sprawę, wolisz badać jego ciało, ale nie dziwię się.

– Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej – zapewnił go Louis. – Harry ma pojutrze swój pierwszy występ w radio, będzie też krótki wywiad. I nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale zrobił się naprawdę popularny i...

– I wciąż nie wiecie, kto zagraża Ziemi – dokończył za niego. – Wiesz, to nie tak, że mi to szczególnie przeszkadza. Nie zależy mi tak na planecie czy życiu, ale bardziej irytuje mnie fakt, że jeszcze nie porozmawialiście o was. Czekasz na dramatyczny moment, gdy któryś z was poświęci się dla dobra Ziemi, żeby mu wyznać, co czujesz? Może to dość filmowe, ale serio chce ci się tyle czekać?

– Przepraszam, czy ja właśnie zostałem upomniany przez kogoś, kto od kilku lat nie powiedział o tym, że kocha swojego przyjaciela? – obruszył się Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To hipokryzja, mój drogi.

– To nie hipokryzja, to inna sytuacja – stwierdził Zayn. – Ty wiesz, że podobasz się Harry'emu i ta rozmowa to formalność.

– Nie wiem tego, Harry jest pieprzonym kosmitą, dla niego to wszystko równie dobrze może być gestem ogromnej przyjaźni – powiedział szatyn. – Wiesz, coś w rodzaju pocałowałem cię, żeby pokazać, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i ci dziękuję, nie dlatego, że coś do ciebie czuję.

– Czyli co, chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że u Ziemian pocałunek coś znaczy? – prychnął Malik, unikając wzroku Louisa i skupiając go na pustym talerzu, który miał na kolanach.

– O rany – odezwał się Louis. – Kiedy?

– Co kiedy? – wymamrotał Zayn.

– Kiedy całowałeś się z Liamem? – spytał otwarcie, a przyjaciel otworzył usta ze zdumienia, po czym zaraz je zamknął. – O cholera, to było u mnie?

– Chodźmy zapalić, nie jestem jeszcze w stanie mówić o takich rzeczach – westchnął brunet, zeskakując z blatu i obaj mężczyźni poszli na taras. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, a Louis tym razem wyciągnął swoją paczkę, bo ostatnio palili tę od Zayna. Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, biorąc papierosa. – Od kiedy palisz mentolowe?

– Od kiedy Nick Grimshaw poczęstował takimi Harry'ego – wyznał z żalem. – Powiem ci, że są nawet smaczne. Znowu czuję się, jakbym miał dziewiętnaście lat.

– To dobrze? – upewnił się, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – Z jeden strony byłem wtedy młody i wolny, ale z drugiej... lubię to, jak jest teraz. Chyba po raz pierwszy od paru lat mogę stwierdzić, że jestem szczęśliwy. Brakuję mi tylko publicznego zerwania z Eleanor i już wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Cieszę się, że go poznałeś – stwierdził Zayn z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę zasługujesz na kogoś takiego.

– Mam nadzieję, że ty kiedyś będziesz czuł się tak samo dobrze – odparł Louis, również unosząc kąciki ust. – A co z tym pocałunkiem? Wiesz, że tak łatwo ci nie odpuszczę.

– To nie był jakiś większy pocałunek, po prostu trochę dłuższy buziak – zaczął się tłumaczyć mężczyzna. – Wiesz, byliśmy pijani i wygłupialiśmy się w łóżku... I tak jakoś wyszło, że go pocałowałem.

– Ty to zrobiłeś? – upewnił się Tomlinson, a Zayn kiwnął twierdząco głową. – Okej, ale on odpowiedział pocałunkiem czy czekał aż przestaniesz?

– Boże, to drugie byłoby przerażające – stwierdził Malik. – Odpowiedział, ale to nie było jakoś specjalnie namiętne. Mogę ci nawet pokazać.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wyrażając tym samym zgodę, podczas gdy brunet usiadł obok niego. Delikatnie położył mu dłoń na policzku, po czym połączył ich usta. Miał rację, trudno było to nazwać czymkolwiek namiętnym, bo przez kilka sekund po prostu ssał jego dolną wargę, na co Tomlinson odpowiedział powtarzając tę czynność na jego górnej. Później jedynie raz poruszył ustami naprzeciw niego, zaraz po tym się odsuwając.

Szatyn z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Nie traktował tego jak coś wielkiego, w końcu Zayn był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i już nie raz dzielili takie krótkie dość buziaki, a nawet o wiele więcej. Teraz znów nie byli do końca świadomi wszystkiego, co robili przez używki, ale mimo to Louis poczuł się inaczej niż zazwyczaj w takiej sytuacji z Zaynem. Najczęściej wyglądało to w ten sposób, że pocałunki z przyjacielem sprawiały mu przyjemność. Lubił to, jak smakuje i jak czuł jego pełne usta na swoich, podobał mu się sposób w jaki ten go dotykał. Tym razem jednak nie czuł się tak swobodnie i wręcz wydawało się, że nie potrafi złapać tego dobrego rytmu. Może to dlatego, że pocałunek był tak krótki, ale to było dość słabą wymówką, bo parę dni wcześniej z Harrym jakoś idealnie udało mu się wszystko połączyć w ułamku sekundy. Miał wrażenie, że Styles wraz ze swoim pojawieniem się sprawił, że już nic nie będzie takie samo. Wziął sobie kawałek jego serca, powodując, że przy każdej innej bliskości z kimś będzie odczuwał jego brak.

– Czy tobie też to się wydawało takie...inne? – spytał zakłopotany Louis.

– Dziwne – poprawił go Zayn. – Tak jakby mniej swobodne? Ale to chyba dobrze, że tak to czuć, bo to oznacza, że naprawdę musisz coś czuć do Harry'ego.

– Przynajmniej upewniłem się, że Harry zdecydowanie nie jest tylko moim przyjacielem – powiedział z uśmiechem, a Malik poklepał go po policzku zanim wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. – W każdym razie, wracając do siebie i Liama; co zrobił po tym?

– Nic.

– Jak to nic? – zdziwił się Tomlinson.

– Och, tak jakbyś ty robił cokolwiek po pocałunkach z Harrym –oskarżył go Zayn, wydymając lekko usta. – Po prostu potraktowaliśmy to jak wypadek przy pracy i nic nie mówiliśmy. I raczej nie będziemy, bo wiesz, skoro dla niego to coś obojętnego...

– Ktoś tu się wkopał – przerwał mu Louis. – Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że ja nic nie tobie po pocałunkach z Harrym, a dobrze wiesz, że mi na nim zależy.

– Po prostu straciłem już wszelką nadzieję dla nas – powiedział ze smutkiem mężczyzna. – Znamy się tyle lat i serio, gdyby miało coś z tego być to dawno by się coś stało. Ty i Harry praktycznie od razu odkryliście, że jest coś między wami, Niall i Kate są po prostu głupi i uparci, i minie dużo czasu zanim przyznają się przed sobą, że się kochają. A ja i Liam? Od tylu lat nic się nie zmieniło i po prostu myślę, że nie mogę wiecznie żyć jakimiś fantazjami, że będziemy cudowną parą z trzema psami, bo to po prostu nie wyjdzie. Najwyraźniej nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni i muszę ruszyć dalej.

– Naprawdę wierzysz w swoje słowa? – spytał sceptycznie Louis. – I czy naprawdę myślisz, że możesz od tak pozbyć się uczuć?

– Nie będziemy razem i wiem, że to nie jest tak, że z dnia na dzień się odkocham – odparł pewnie. – Ale chcę po prostu jakoś ograniczyć kontakt z Liamem, bo zauważyłem, że mi zależy na spotkaniach bardziej od niego. W sensie, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio wyszliśmy gdzieś z jego inicjatywy. Może i zawsze zgadza się, jak ja coś proponuję, ale to przez grzeczność.

– Czyli co, rzucasz palenie? – zażartował Louis, nawiązując do jednej z ich wcześniejszych rozmów.

– Ograniczam – poprawił go. – Po prostu sam nie kupię paczki, ale gdy znajomi mnie poczęstują to nie odmówię.

– Szczerze, myślę, że to może być dobre rozwiązanie – zgodził się Tomlinson. – Zobaczysz, czy jemu też zależy, czy zatęskni... to może być duży krok względem waszej relacji.

– Albo się okażę, że serio nie mam na co liczyć – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to chyba dobrze, prawda? Lepiej jest wiedzieć, na czym się stoi.

Louis kiwnął głową twierdząco, zapalając jeszcze jednego papierosa. Czekali jeszcze jakiś czas zanim przyjechał dostawca pizzy i dopiero, gdy ją zjedli postanowili, że zapalą kolejnego blunta. Ten drugi nieco mocniej im wszedł, sprawiając, że mieli naprawdę świetny humor, ale Zayn zrobił się strasznie głodny. Poszedł po ciasto do kuchni, gdy do domu wszedł Harry. Louis sam się o tym nie zorientował, ale usłyszał krzyk przyjaciela:

– Twój mąż wrócił!

Przewrócił oczami, słysząc to, jak Malik nazwał mężczyznę, ale gdy tylko Styles pojawił się na tarasie, na twarzy Tomlinsona pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Zayn wszedł tuż za nim, od razu siadając z talerzykiem, podczas gdy Harry wpierw cmoknął Louisa w kącik ust, dopiero zajmując miejsce obok niego.

– Jak tam, skarbie? – zagadał szatyn, klepiąc go przyjacielsko po udzie. Czuł, że przez zioło nie ma nawet ochoty się ograniczać w słodkich pseudonimach i dotykaniu chłopaka. – Dobrze się bawiłeś?

– Pewnie nie bardziej niż wy – zaśmiał się, pokazując na stolik, na którym panował spory bałagan. – Ale było fajnie. Byliśmy na obiedzie i trochę porozmawialiśmy.

– To bardzo się cieszę – stwierdził Louis, obejmując Harry'ego w talii. Ten jeszcze bardziej się do niego przytulił, lekko się rumieniąc.

– Smakuje ci ciasto? – spytał Styles Zana, głową wskazując na jego kawałek.

– Właśnie miałem ci mówić, że jest idealne – powiedział z zachwytem. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak zgadłeś, że to moje ulubione.

– Nie zgadłem, zapytałem się Liama. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa wiedział, co najbardziej lubisz – wyjaśnił, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi, nieco zdziwiony. – W każdym razie, daj talerz to przyniosę ci jeszcze.

– Kocham cię! – krzyknął za nim Malik, gdy ten wchodził do środka. – Harry jest aniołem.

– Kosmitą, ale też spadł z nieba – uznał Louis, po czym poruszył brwiami. – Czyżby pan Payne aż tak dobrze cię znał?

– Mogłem mu wspomnieć, co najbardziej lubię – powiedział obojętnie Zayn. – I pewnie z tobą byłoby tak samo. W sensie, myślę, że pamięta takie ulubione ciasta wszystkich przyjaciół.

 

– Nic już nie mówię – wymamrotał, sięgając po papierosa. Nie chciał w żaden sposób dawać przyjacielowi nadziei, bo bał się, że jeśli Liam rzeczywiście nic do niego nie czuje, to on sam będzie się źle czuł, że tak zapewniał Zayna, że jest inaczej.

Louis siedział wygodnie oparty, paląc papierosa, kiedy Harry do nich wrócił. Dał talerz Malikowi, który podziękował mu, od razu zabierając się do jedzenia. Styles uśmiechnął się tylko do niego, po czym bez skrępowania usiadł Tomlinsonowi na kolana. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet zareagować, bo brunet zabrał mu papierosa i wziął jednego bucha.

– Chcesz jednego? – zapytał się, ale ten pokręcił głową i włożył mu filtr do buzi.

– Możemy palić razem – zdecydował Harry.

Szatyn naprawdę miał ochotę zrobić coś z chłopakiem, gdy ten tak siedział mu na kolanach, popalając jego papierosa. Złapał go jedynie w pasie, wiedząc, że nie może pozwolić sobie na zbyt wiele, gdy Zayn jest w pobliżu. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że był skrępowany, po prostu czułby się dziwnie z myślą, że on obściskuję się ze swoim zauroczeniem, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel cierpi. Dlatego też starał się trzymać Harry'ego nieco na dystans. Chociaż było to trudne, mimo wszystko bardziej zależało mu na komforcie Zayna.

– Dobra, będę się już zbierał – oznajmił nagle Malik, wstając.

– Nie zostajesz na noc? – spytał wyraźnie zasmucony Harry.

– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać – odparł z machnięciem ręki.

– Stary, czy ty kiedykolwiek nam przeszkadzasz? – prychnął oburzony Louis.

– Po prostu... – zaczął, ale Styles mu przerwał.

– Możemy rozłożyć kanapę i obejrzymy jeszcze jakiś film przed snem, hm?

– Ja – podjął wątek Zayn. – Naprawdę nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. Nie widzieliście się prawie cały dzień, pewnie chcecie pobyć trochę ze sobą. Poza tym, nie mam dzisiaj humoru na żadne piżama party.

– Właśnie dlatego, że nie masz humoru zmuszę cię do takowego – postanowił Harry. – Poza tym, możemy jeść ciasto całą noc! Czy naprawdę chcesz pozbawić się możliwości zjedzenia prawie całej blachy mojego sernika?

– Nienawidzę was – westchnął Zayn, jednak usiadł z powrotem, z trudem powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

Ω

– O rany, nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłeś nie oglądać nigdy Koszmaru z ulicy Wiązów – powiedział Zayn do Harry'ego, gdy leżeli pod kołdrą w salonie. Mieli właśnie wybierać jakiś horror, a ta seria należała do ulubionych Malika. – To jest klasyka!

– Och, przepraszam, ale ominąłem ponad czterdzieści lat życia na Ziemi, mam wiele braków – usprawiedliwił się.

– Ale na pewno ci się spodoba – zapewnił go Louis. – To dość dobry film.

– Dość dobry film? – potworzył Zayn z oburzeniem. – Tommo, wyjdź z tego domu. Dość dobre to może być to twoje ulubione porno, to jest genialny film.

– Jakie jest twoje ulubione porno? – zaciekawił się Harry, a Malik przewrócił oczami.

– O nie, nie chciałem tym rozpocząć żadnego sprośnego dialogu – jęknął, wstając z kanapy. – Masz jakieś piwo? Nie chcę słuchać was na trzeźwo.

– Powinno być w lodówce – wykrzyknął za mężczyzną, gdy ten był już w drodze do kuchni. Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej czekał na odpowiedź. – Zayn żartował, nie mam ulubionego.

– Och, byłem po prostu ciekawy – usprawiedliwił się. – Wiesz, nie tylko wśród filmów fabularnych mam zaległości.

– Czy to była właśnie prośba, żebym wprowadził się w filmy pornograficzne? – upewnił się Louis, a chłopak jedynie przygryzł wargę. – Zayn, przynieś mi też jedno piwo!

– Przykro mi stary, ale zostało ostatnie – odparł, kładąc butelkę na stół. – Ale proszę.

– Czy pojechanie teraz na stację benzynową to bardzo zły pomysł? – spytał Tomlinson, zerkając na dwójkę mężczyzn.

– My jesteśmy jeszcze trochę zjarani, a Harry raczej nie ma prawka – uświadomił go Malik. – To zdecydowanie zły pomysł.

– Przepraszam bardzo, potrafię pilotować statek kosmiczny – oburzył się chłopak, w teatralny sposób kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej. – Poradzę sobie z samochodem, tym bardziej, że już kiedyś prowadziłem.

– Ta, czterdzieści lat temu – powiedział Zayn z przekąsem.

– Dla mnie to było parę miesięcy – oznajmił Harry. – Dam radę. Możemy jechać.

– Samochody zmieniły się od tego czasu i...

– Proszę, skarbie. – Louis rzucił Stylesowi kluczyki, bo ta dwójka podczas swojej sprzeczki nie zauważyła nawet, że szatyn po nie poszedł. – A ty Zayn możesz zostać, skoro najwyraźniej wolisz zachowywać się odpowiedzialnie, jak Liam. W końcu jesteś tym, co jesz – puścił oczko. – Wrócimy za jakieś pół godziny.

– O boże, czy wy wierzycie, że pozwolę wam odwalać głupie rzeczy beze mnie? – prychnął, również wstając. – Jadę z wami!

 

Ω

– Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak zgniecie? – zagadał Zayn, gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie. – Bo ja w sumie nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie to w wypadku samochodowym. Raczej strzelałem na to, że się zaćpam albo spadnie na mnie fortepian.

– Dlaczego myślałeś, że spadnie na ciebie fortepian? – zdziwił się Louis, otwierając okno w samochodzie, żeby zapalić papierosa. Harry w tym czasie włączył nawigację i zaczął wyjeżdżać z podjazdu, co o dziwo udało mu się bardzo dobrze.

– Nie wiem, po prostu zawsze myślałem, że to by była dobra śmierć – wzruszył ramionami. – Wyobrażacie sobie te nagłówki? Zayn Malik z One Direction zginął tragicznie po tym, jak spadł na niego fortepian. Czy to nie byłoby ironiczne?

– No cóż, Zayn, jak gdybyś kiedyś chciał upozorować swoją śmierć i przeprowadzić się do mnie na Spocarię to mogę ci coś takiego załatwić – zaśmiał się Harry. – Ja na razie uznałem, że moim sposobem na medialne odejście z Ziemi będzie samobójstwo.

– Czemu akurat to? – spytał Zayn, podczas gdy Louis starał się odsunąć siebie z tej rozmowy, bo czuł się dziwnie na myśl, że chłopak już myśli o tym, jak wróci do domu. Naprawdę bardzo tego nie chciał i przerażała go myśl, że zbliżają się do tego dnia. Dlatego właśnie palił swojego papierosa, kompletnie nie angażując się w dyskusję.

– To wydaję się dobrym pomysłem, takie rockandrollowe samobójstwo – stwierdził Harry. – Wiele rockmanów tak zginęło, a ja wolę coś takiego niż, nie wiem, wypadek samochodowy.

– Ale chyba jeszcze trochę z nami pobędziesz, hm? – upewnił się Malik, a chłopak kiwnął głową. Louis widział dokładnie, jak spojrzał na niego w lusterku, uśmiechając się lekko. – W każdym razem, miałeś rację; naprawdę dobrze prowadzisz. Na pewno lepiej niż Louis.

– Ja po prostu bardziej znam ten samochód i wiem, że mogę sobie pozwolić na nieco szybszą jazdę – usprawiedliwił się. – Harry jeździ bardzo dobrze, ale trochę wolno.

– Też lubię szybszą jazdę, a raczej wolę ją wtedy jak ktoś prowadzi – wyjaśnił brunet. – Jak ja jestem za kierownicą to wolę robić to spokojniej, ale dokładnie. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Louis jest lepszym kierowcą ode mnie.

– No cóż, ja często sprawiam, że moi pasażerowie nie mogą się powtrzymać od krzyku – dodał Louis. – Ale takie chyba są uroki szybkiej jazdy, prawda?

– Nie mogę się doczekać aż mi to pokażesz – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Jezus, czy wy na pewno wciąż mówicie o jeżdżeniu samochodem? – wtrącił się Zayn, a dwójka mężczyzn zaśmiała się cicho, bo właściwie żaden z nich nie był już tego pewien.

Jechali jeszcze kilka minut i w końcu znaleźli się na stacji benzynowej. Całą trójka wysiadła z samochodu i skierowała się do środka. Louis i Zayn specjalnie założyli bluzy, żeby teraz nałożyć kaptur, bo liczyli, że dzięki temu będą mniej rozpoznawalni. Harry zaś nałożył na głowę beanie, chociaż nie za bardzo przejmował się rozpoznawalnością.

Krążyli między półkami, biorąc trochę słodyczy, chipsów i na końcu dopiero piwo. Styles wybrał jakieś smakowe dla siebie, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka wzięła normalne. Mieli już podchodzić do kasy, kiedy to Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę.

– Co jest, H? – zagadał Louis, wracając się, żeby zobaczyć, co przykuło jego wzrok. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zauważył, że chłopak przygląda się lubrykantom. – Mogłeś mówić od razu, że potrzebujesz czegoś takiego. Jaki chcesz?

– Truskawkowy – odparł zadowolony z siebie, a Tomlinson wziął butelkę i dopiero teraz poszli do kasy.

Sprzedawca zdawał się kompletnie ich nie poznać, po prostu skasował wszystko i zapakował, mamrocząc na koniec jakieś pożegnanie. Zayn wydawał się odetchnąć z ulgą, bo gdy tylko zobaczył, co przyniósł Louis i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Ten jedynie kiwnął w stronę Harry'ego, jednak miał wątpliwości, czy przyjaciel dobrze zrozumiał przesłanie, że to dla chłopaka.

Mieli już wychodzić, kiedy do środka weszły dwie dziewczyny, ubrane w dość imprezowym stylu. Spojrzały na nich ze zdziwieniem, szepcząc coś do siebie. Mężczyźni chcieli szybko się ewakuować, ale te były szybsze, podchodząc do nich z niepewnymi uśmiechami.

– Hej, Zayn i Louis? – spytała jedna z nich, a oni kiwnęli głowami, podczas gdy Harry odsunął się lekko na bok. – O mój boże, serio? Możemy zdjęcie?

– Pewnie – zgodził się Louis, czekając aż któraś z dziewczyn koło nich stanie, podczas gdy druga wyciągała telefon.

– Cholera, przepraszam, trzęsie mi się ręka – usprawiedliwiła się i rzeczywiście drżała.

– Harry, mógłbyś? – poprosił go Louis, a chłopak wziął od dziewczyny komórkę, gdy ta ustawiała się koło Zayna.

– Uśmiech – powiedział z zadowoleniem, robiąc kilka zdjęć. Sam przy tym się uśmiechał, co jedynie spowodowało, że Tomlinson miał lepszy humor. – Pięknie. Zrobiłem kilka.

– Dziękujemy!

– Co w ogóle robicie tutaj o takiej porze? – zagadał szatyn, chcąc jakoś porozmawiać z fankami, skoro je już spotkał.

– Przyszłyśmy po papierosy – wyjaśniła jedna.

– Czy my kupiliśmy papierosy? – upewnił się Tomlinson.

– Em, nie – odparł Zayn, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyn. – To chodźcie, kupię wam też przy okazji. Macie osiemnastkę, prawda?

– Ja mam – powiedziała ta, co wcześniej próbowała zrobić zdjęcie. Poszła wraz z Malikiem do kasy, podczas gdy ta młodsza została z Harrym i Louisem.

– Jezu, przepraszam, że jestem tak zdenerwowana, ale nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam was tutaj – wytłumaczyła. –Naprawdę jestem fanką One Direction i nie mogę się doczekać aż wrócicie. O ile to się stanie...

– Nie martw się o to, musimy wrócić – zapewnił ją. – Chcemy jedynie trochę odpocząć, zająć się innymi projektami, ale na pewno wrócimy.

– To super – stwierdziła zadowolona. – Wszystkim fanom was brakuje. Nigdy nie powstanie lepszy boyband od waszego.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło to słyszeć – zaśmiał się Louis, spoglądając akurat na Zayna, który wrócił z drugą dziewczyną. – My już się będziemy zbierać. Miłej nocy!

– Mogę was przytulić? – poprosiła młodsza, a Tomlinson jedynie rozpostarł ramiona, czekając aż dziewczyna się w niego wtuli. Później to samo zrobiła z Malikiem, a na końcu nawet uścisnęła Harry'ego, który wydawał się być dość mocno tym zdzwiony. – Dziękuję za zdjęcia!

Pożegnali się jeszcze raz ze sobą i poszli w swoje strony. Mężczyźni wrócili do samochodu, kładąc zakupy na tylne siedzenie. Załączyli cicho radio, nie odzywając się przez chwilę, a dopiero Zayn przerwał to milczenie:

– Czy myślisz, że coś się teraz stanie?

– Dlaczego miałoby? – zdziwił się Louis. – Przecież wyjście na stację benzynową to nic takiego. A one były bardzo miłe.

– Naprawdę urocze – zgodził się Harry. – Macie cudownych fanów.

– Ta, poznałeś ich z dobrej strony – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Zawsze są jeszcze piszczące dziewczyny.

– Ale spokojnie, niedługo przekonasz się o tym na własnej skórze – zapewnił go Tomlinson, a Styles uśmiechnął się lekko do niego.

Droga do domu wydawała się w tę stronę krótsza, bo Zayn i Louis otworzyli już jeden ze swoich piw. Harry ładnie zaparkował samochód, robiąc to dość sprawnie i równo. Szatyn najpierw szukał kluczy, bo nie pamiętał, gdzie je położył, ale gdy wreszcie otworzył drzwi, czekał aż Styles przez nie przejdzie.

– Proszę, idź przodem – poprosił, bo chłopak stał w miejscu.

– Masz zakupy, idź... – zaczął, ale przerwał im Zayn.

– Ja pójdę przodem – stwierdził, wpychając się między nich. – Spotkanie dwóch gentelmanów. Jak dobrze, że to ja jestem damą.

Gdy w końcu weszli do środka, przebrali się w coś wygodniejszego i wzięli na sofę kupione rzeczy, mogli zacząć oglądać film. Louis był na środku, po swojej prawe stronie miał przytulonego do siebie Harry'ego, a Zayn był bok, jednak zachowywał pewien dystans, jedząc ciastka.

Zaczęli od oglądania trzeciej część Koszmaru z ulicy Wiązów, bo Malik stwierdził, że to jego ulubiona. Tomlisnon nie był do tego tak przekonany, ale przystał na to, po prostu popijając swoje piwo, podczas gdy drugą dłonią objął Harry'ego. Dla Louisa i Zayna film wcale nie był taki straszny, bo miał okazję widzieć go już kilka razu i nic go nie zaskakiwało, ale Styles wydawał się przerażony wszelkimi straszniejszymi momentami. Pokazywał to mocniej przytulając się do szatyna, który w żaden sposób nie narzekał, bo był to dobry pretekst, żeby być blisko niego. Cały czas i tak prawie byli tuż przy sobie, czasami jedynie szatyn podnosił lekko głowę, żeby napić się swojego piwa albo coś zejść.

W pewnym momencie Louis zerknął na przyjaciela, żeby upewnić się, jak ten sobie radzi. Zayn był wpatrzony w ekran z zaciekawieniem, jednak nie zauważył żadnego strachu w jego oczach, więc postanowił, że nie będzie starał się go namawiać na przytulenie się do niego. Wiedział, że ten nie należy za bardzo do typów, które cenią sobie bliskość, a jedynie potrzebują jej w ostateczności.

– I jak ci się podobało? – spytał Malik Harry'ego po zakończonym seansie. Styles podniósł się siadając po turecku.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie przyśni mi się Freddie – uznał. – Ale podobało mi się. Jedynie cieszę się, że to wszystko fikcja, bo myśl, że ktoś cię zabija we śnie jest przerażająca.

– W ostatniej części głównymi bohaterami są aktorzy, którzy grali postacie w Koszmarze – powiadomił go Louis. – Jak dla mnie do połączenie fikcji z realnością jest jeszcze straszniejsze.

– Jak chcecie to możemy obejrzeć to teraz – zaproponował Harry.

– Nigdy nie mam za wiele oglądania Heather. Ta kobieta jest przepiękna – stwierdził Zayn, a Styles zmarszczył brwi. – To ta co grała Nancy.

– Och – kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem brunet. – Była nawet ładna.

– O nie – jęknął Louis, wiedząc, co właśnie się zacznie.

– Nawet ładna? – prychnął z oburzeniem Malik. – To jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet na świecie.

– Kobiet może tak, ale znam wielu piękniejszych ludzi od niej – wzruszył ramionami.

– Na przykład? – spytał Zayn, niedowierzając.

– Dwójka z nich siedzi przede mną – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis od razu odpowiedział tym samym, praktycznie topiąc się pod wpływem kompletu chłopaka. Drugi z mężczyzn westchnął jedynie, ale też lekko uniósł kąciki swoich ust, jak gdyby z tym walczył.

– Nie lubię, gdy ludzie znają moje słabości i wiedzą jak mnie udobruchać – stwierdził Zayn. – Ale niech ci będzie, Styles. Oglądajmy teraz.

Włączył następny film i znowu wrócili do poprzedniej pozycji. Tym razem jednak Louis trochę przysypiał, bo naprawdę znał to na pamięć, a było już dość późno. Pozostałą dwójka wydawała się jednak być bardzo zainteresowana, chociaż Harry'emu też zdarzało się czasami ziewnąć.

– Pójdę zrobić kawę – powiedział Tomlinson. – Chce ktoś z was też?

– Ja poproszę – odezwał się Zayn, podczas gdy Styles zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Zatrzymać?

– Nie. I tak wiem, co zaraz się stanie – odpowiedział, po czym wstał. Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy zobaczył, że Harry przytula się do jego poduszki, dlatego postanowił szybko wszystko zrobić. Włączył ekspres, żeby przygotować dla przyjaciela jakąś słodką kawę, wiedząc, że taką właśnie lubi, a sobie zagotował wodę na zwykłą parzoną. Postanowił też zrobić Stylesowi kakao, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten nie pija tak późno kawy. Wrócił po chwili najpierw niosąc dla przyjaciół dwa kubki. – Proszę.

– Dzięki.

– Zrobiłeś mi kakao – zdziwił się Harry, ale Louis jedynie wymruczał aprobatę, wracając po swoją kawę. Gdy usiadł już na miejscu poczuł, jak chłopak całuje go w policzek. – Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co, skarbie.

Wrócili do oglądania filmu, a dzięki kawie Tomlinson również mógł się skupić. Sceny według niego nie były tak przerażające, jak poprzednio, ale brunet raczej też tak myślał, bo siedział prosto. Louis jednak i tak obejmował go ramieniem, bo było to niesamowicie przyjemne. Czuł się wtedy cudownie, bo po prostu chciał mieć chłopaka przy sobie, odczuwać ciepło jego ciała i delikatny zapach. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby tak spędzać całe dnie, napawając się tym.

– Dobra, lecimy spać – oznajmił Zayn, gdy skończył się film. – Nie mam już siły na nic innego.

– Ja w sumie też nie – zgodził się Harry, kładąc się i przykrywając kołdrą. – Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc – powtórzył Malik.

Louis wyłączył telewizor i też się położył, praktycznie od razu ciesząc się, że chłopak umieścił swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Przytulił go do siebie, podczas gdy Zayn ułożył się tyłem do nich.

– Lou, nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – spytał cicho Harry, unosząc lekko twarz. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, chociaż pewnie przez brak świateł nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze – powiedział, całując go w skroń, a ten dopiero wtedy ponownie się położył.

– Nie wierzę w was – parsknął śmiechem Zayn, ale Louis go kopnął. – Idźcie już spać. I zero seksu koło mnie.

Zaśmiali się cicho i rzeczywiście próbowali zasnąć. Tomlinson jednak przez kawę miał z tym problemy, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, którego oddech praktycznie od razu się uspokoił. Mimo tego mężczyzna czuł się dobrze, bo mógł się przynajmniej nacieszyć bliskością chłopaka, wsłuchując się w cichutkie pochrapywanie. Po chwili jednak zauważył, że Zayn przewraca się z boku na bok, jak gdyby też nie umiał zasnąć. Postanowił go lekko kopnąć, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Ten jednak nie zareagował, więc zrobił to jeszcze raz.

– Louis, pojebie, kopiesz mnie przez sen – oskarżył go Malik.

– Kto powiedział, że spałem? – spytał retorycznie. – Chodź się do mnie przytul. Wiem, że tego chcesz.

– Nienawidzę cię – stwierdził, jednak wykonał polecenie i Louis dobrze wiedział, że naprawdę tego potrzebował. On sam czuł się spokojniej, gdy wiedział, że Zayn w żaden sposób nie jest odrzucony od nich.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a cała trójka zasnęła.


	12. There's Honey

– Cholera, Niall, bądź ciszej, bo ich obudzisz!

– Miałaś nie przeklinać, Cat. Włóż dolara do słoika.

– Zaraz tobie włożę ten słoik w dupę!

Louis otworzył delikatnie oczy i zobaczył nad sobą Kate i Nialla. Kobieta trzymała w dłoni telefon, najwyraźniej robiąc im zdjęcie. Szybko zorientował się jednak, że leżał tylko z Zaynem, wciąż do niego przytulonym, a po prawej stronie czuł tylko chłód pościeli.

– Co wy tutaj robicie? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, unosząc się, żeby oprzeć się na łokciach.

– Przyszłam przynieść przesyłkę Harry'emu, a potem nakopać waszej dwójce do tyłka – stwierdziła ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a w tym samym momencie Styles zszedł po schodach. – O i właśnie przyszedł. Mam coś dla ciebie, kochaniutki.

Podeszła do niego z tekturowym pudełkiem, podając mu je. Ten spojrzał na to z zaciekawieniem. 

– Czy to...? – zaczął niepewnie, a Kate pokiwała głową. – Och, cudownie. Dziękuję!

– Nie ma za co – odparła, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry pocałował ją w policzek, po czym poszedł na górę. Odwróciła się jednak z powrotem do Louis i Zayna z już bardziej poważną miną. – Dobra, teraz już mogę wam wpierdolić.

– Kolejny dolar do słoika – wymamrotał od niechcenia Niall, jedząc ciastka, które zostały na stoliku z poprzedniej nocy.

– O co z tym chodzi? – zainteresował się szatyn.

– Cat za dużo przeklina i postanowiliśmy, że obydwoje nieco z tym przystopujemy i za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z nas przeklnie będzie musiał dać dolara do słoika – wyjaśnił Horan. – Ale Kitty nie wywiązuję się z umowy dzisiaj.

– Och, pierdol się – przewróciła oczami. – To, co innego, bo jestem dość wkurzona.

– Dlatego właśnie przyjechałem, żeby cię kontrolować – uświadomił ją.

– Dobra, a czemu jesteś taka wkurzona? – westchnął Louis. – I dlaczego postanowiłaś pokrzyczeć akurat na mnie?

– Na ciebie i Zaya, dokładniej – uściśliła. – Czy mógłbyś go obudzić?

– Obudzenie Zayna, śmieszny żart – prychnął Tomlinson. – Kate, czy ty go w ogóle znasz?

Kobieta po raz kolejny przewróciła oczami i po prostu nachyliła się nad Zaynem, poruszając jego ramieniem i mówiąc jego imię. W końcu nie wytrzymała i uderzyła go w twarz, ale ten jedynie coś wymruczał.

– Czas na drastyczne środki – stwierdziła. – Zayn, wstawaj, Liam tu jest. Liam. Liam. Liam!

– Co Liam? – spytał Malik, otwierając oczy i podnosząc się. – Gdzie jest?

– Dobra, jak mniemam nie wchodziliście na żadne portale społecznościowe? – spytała Kate, a dwójka mężczyzn zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Ja wchodziłem – wtrącił się Harry, który właśnie się do nich przyłączył, pijąc jakiś zielony koktajl.

– Dobra, ale o co chodzi? – niecierpliwił się Louis.

– O wasz nocny wypad na stację benzynową – odparła, szukając czegoś na telefonie. – Spotkaliście jakieś dwie dziewczyny, i abstrahując od tego, że były niepełnoletnie, a Zayn kupił im papierosy...

– Powiedziały, że mają osiemnastkę! – usprawiedliwił się Malik.

– Zayn, jesteśmy w USA, od prawie roku w Californii trzeba mieć dwadzieścia jeden lat, żeby kupować papierosy – uświadomiła go Kate. – Ale to nieważne, Brytyjscy fani pokochają was za ignorancję wobec praw w USA. Tak więc Zayn, najlepiej jak olejesz sprawę, bo co do tych fajek nie zrobili aż takiej dramy.

– To dobrze – stwierdził obojętnie.

– Ogólnie w skrócie te dziewczyny opisały wasze spotkanie, wspomniały o papierosach, ale co najważniejsze, wspomniały uroczego bruneta w loczkach, od którego Louis nie mógł oderwać oczu – zacytowała. – Ktoś zaczął wysyłać zdjęcia Harry'ego, a one potwierdziły to, nawet wspominając, że Louis właśnie go tak nazwał.

– No okej, ale to chyba nic takiego, prawda? – upewnił się Louis. – Przecież nie raz już plotkowano o mnie i jakichś mężczyznach, a teraz nawet nie ma zdjęć, żeby potwierdzić obecność Harry'ego.

– Jakbyś nie wiedział, że same słowa wystarczą – prychnęła. – Ludzie plotkują, Louis. Od kilku tygodni nikt cię nie widział z Eleanor, ale zostajesz przyłapany na wyjściu z jakimś uroczym chłopakiem, z którym już wcześniej rozmawiałeś publicznie na Twitterze.

– Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że muszę się z nią spotkać? – jęknął z niezadowoleniem Tomlinson. – Naprawdę tego nie chcę. Miałem nadzieję, że...

– Jesteś debilem, Tomlinson – przerwała mu Kate. – Czy ty nie widzisz, że to idealny moment, żeby z nią zerwać publicznie? Można powiedzieć, że Eleanor ma dość tego, że dużo pracujesz w czasie przerwy, bo teraz pomagasz Harry'emu w karierze czy coś. Zrywacie ze sobą, bo dziewczyna chciała cię mieć dla siebie, ale ty skupiasz się na karierze.

– Mówisz serio? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Tak, bo całe zerwanie zostanie nieco przykryte tym, że Zayn kupił nastolatkom papierosy – odparła, pokazując im ekran. – Jak widać większość fanów to interesuje bardziej. Aktualnie w trendach światowych jest hashtag o Zaynie, a dopiero potem Larry.

– Larry – powtórzy Harry, marszcząc brwi.

– Tak, też nie wierzyłem, jak szybko wam wymyślili nazwę shipu – wtrącił się Niall. – Ja i Kate czekaliśmy znacznie dłużej na naszą.

– Z shipami chodzi o to... – zaczęła Kate, ale Styles jej przerwał.

– Lou mi to już wyjaśniał.

– Och – powiedziała lekko zszokowana. – No dobrze, niech wam będzie. W każdym razie, co ty na to, Louis? Chcesz jeszcze to pociągnąć dłużej czy mogę pomóc ci skończyć tę szopkę?

– To chyba pytanie retoryczne – powiedział, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Naprawdę chciał to już skończyć i nie mógł uwierzyć, że wreszcie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

– To świetnie – ucieszyła się kobieta. – Jak wrócę do domu to napiszę do The Sun o tych plotkach. Jak dobrze, że istnieje tak chujowa gazeta, który łyknie wszystko.

– Kolejny dolar – odezwał się Niall.

– Jak wrócimy do mnie to sprawię, że będziesz tak przeklinał, że będziemy musieli zamienić słoik na wiadro – syknęła w jego stronę.

– Kate grożąca Niallowi seksem, tego właśnie potrzebowałem o poranku – podsumował to sarkazmem Zayn.

Ω

– Co jest, skarbie? – zagadał Louis, gdy widział jak Harry jest zdenerwowany. Stał w kuchni i nerwowo ugniatał ciasto, jakby chciał się na nim wyżyć. Tomlinson podszedł do niego i przytulił go od tyłu.

– Denerwuję się jutrem – przyznał ze smutkiem. – Co jeśli mi pójdzie źle i ludzie mnie znienawidzą?

Parę dni wcześniej do Harry'ego zadzwonił Nick Grimshaw z propozycją wystąpienia w jego porannym programie w radio. Mężczyzna już od jakiegoś czasu zapraszał do siebie również debiutujących muzyków, ale tym razem to było coś niespodziewanego, bo Styles nie miał nawet wydanej piosenki. Kate jednak uznała, że to w sumie dobry pomysł, bo chłopak naprawdę stał się popularny przez te parę miesięcy, a taki wywiad na pewno jeszcze to zwiększy i może uda im się wydać singiel. Wprawdzie kobieta stawiała od razu na płytę albo epkę, ale Harry uważał, że nie wszystkie piosenki są w pełni dopracowane.

– Wiesz, że nie masz czym, prawda? – pocieszał go Louis, odwracając go przodem do siebie. Harry trzymał ręce na jego karku, nie przejmując się że go lekko brudzi, podczas gdy on umieścił dłonie na jego biodrach. – Masz wspaniałą osobowość, jesteś uroczy i potrafisz śpiewać. Wiedziałem, że wszyscy się pokochają od początku, a teraz uda im się jeszcze lepiej cię spotkać. I na pewno nie będą zawiedzeni. W końcu jesteś moim ulubionym kosmitą.

– Znasz dwóch – przewrócił oczami.

– Nawet jakbym znał całą twoją planetę to nic by nie zmieniło – uznał pewnie Tomlinson, gładząc go po lokach.

– Cieszę się, że cię mam – stwierdził Harry, nieśmiało się uśmiechając. Przejechał palcami po jego szyi, sprawiając, że szatyn zadrżał. Nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, bo ten platoniczny gest nie powinien tyle dla niego znaczyć.

– Może przygotuję ci gorącą kąpiel? – zaproponował nagle, odrywając się z uścisku chłopaka. – Nie wypróbowałeś jeszcze tej nowej soli, prawda?

– Nie – odparł chłopak niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc tej nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu.

– To teraz jest idealna okazja! – wykrzyknął, idąc do salonu, żeby wyciągnąć z barku białe wino i odłożyć na stół. – Spójrz, nie dopiliśmy ostatnio.

– Lou, naprawdę...

– Przyda ci się trochę relaksu przed wywiadem – stwierdził, cmokając go krótko w czoło. Harry automatycznie się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął lekko. – Weź jakąś książkę, a ja zawołam cię, jak wszystko będzie gotowe.

– Jesteś cudowny, wiesz o tym? – spytał brunet, wyraźnie oczarowany. Louis jedynie się uśmiechnął, kierując się na górę.

Wszedł do największej łazienki, od razu załączając wodę. Podczas gdy wanna się napełniała, on poszukał płynu, który robił pianę i nowej soli morskiej, którą ostatnio kupił Harry. Chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do niego, uwielbiał długie kąpiele i to on zaopatrzał ich w różne potrzebne do tego rzeczy. Louis preferował branie prysznicy, bo siedzenie w wannie najczęściej było dla niego nurzące, a sam fakt, że musiał czekać aż się napełni dostatecznie go zniechęcał. To było jednak dla Harry'ego, więc nie miał problemy z kilkuminutowym siedzeniem w łazience bez szczególnego zajęcia. Tym bardziej, że w tym czasie poszedł do sypialni po świeczki, które po zapaleniu położył na parapecie, a następnie umieścił na grzejniku ręczniki, żeby trochę je ogrzać, gdy chłopak będzie chciał się wytrzeć.

Wrócił do sprawdzenia wody, co jakiś czas zmieniając ją na zimną, żeby nie było zbyt gorąco. Klęczał tak przed wanną, oglądając jak na wierzchu robił się ładna piana, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry'ego, który niósł wino, dwa kieliszki, swój telefon i książkę.

– Nie wypełniłem całej, gdybyś chciał później dolać ciepłej wody – oznajmił, wyłączając kran i wstając.

– Dziękuję – odparł szczerze zadowolony, odkładając swoje rzeczy na niską półkę przy wannie. Brunet włączył cicho muzykę na telefonie. Louis chciał już wyjść, gdy zobaczył, że Harry zdejmuje koszulkę, ale ten się odezwał. – Zostań, mieliśmy przecież wypić się wino.

– Nie potrzebujesz chwili dla siebie? – upewnił się, stojąc w przejściu.

– Chcę być z tobą – powiedział. – Poza tym, widziałeś mnie już nago. To tylko kąpiel.

Louis nic nie odpowiedział, nieco zażenowany tym, że Harry od razu domyślił się powodu jego zawahania. Przesunął rzeczy chłopaka, żeby usiąść na tej szafeczce. Obserwował, jak ten powoli zdejmuje części garderoby, podziwiając go. Nie w kontekście seksualnym, bo przecież nie o to chodziło w tym wszystkim; chłopak miał po prostu piękne ciało. Szerokie ramiona w cudowny sposób kontrastowały z miękkością jego boków i cudownie krągłymi udami. Blada, gładka skóra wydawała się być niesamowicie miła w dotyku, co sprawiło, że jego myśli na chwilę przeszły na bardziej erotyczne, ale odgonił to od siebie, wiedząc, że oglądanie tego nagiego ciała to doznanie innego typu. Nawet, gdy zdjął bokserki wciąż nie było żądnego napięcia seksualnego, bo całość raczej przypominała podziwianie rzeźby w muzeum. Może być ona naga, ale nie dlatego, żeby czuć podniecie, ale żeby docenić piękno ludzkiego ciała. Harry był właśnie takim dziełem sztuki i nie powinien być przez każdego traktowany jak obiekt erotycznych fantazji, a jak uniesienie duszy i artyzm.

Styles wiedział, że Louis dokładnie lustruje go wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej jednak nie miał z tym problemu, bo stał tak przez chwilę nagi, nie wchodząc jeszcze do wody. Tomlinson czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co, a nie chciał zepsuć tej chwili. W końcu wszystko wydawało się idealne; mógł go podziwiać, nic nie mówiąc, a jedynie słysząc cicho muzykę w tle, przez którą czuł się jak bohater filmu. Praktycznie widział, jak kamera nagrywa całą posturę chłopaka, aż w końcu przenosi się na Louisa, a widzowie w napięciu oczekują, co wypłynie z jego ust.

– Masz piękne ciało – pochwalił, a raczej stwierdził szatyn. To nie było odkrywcze, ale najbardziej pasujące do sytuacji. To tak, jakby ktoś oznajmił, że Dawid to piękna rzeźba. Jest to oczywiste, jednak nikt nie czuje się źle, kiedy ktoś powie to na głos, bo chwalenie sztuki to zawsze dobre posunięcie.

– Dziękuję – odparł mimo to Harry, uświadamiając tym samym, że nie jest tylko dziełem to podziwiania. Jest żywym człowiekiem, który reaguje na komplementy.

Po tym jednak wszedł do wody, podczas gdy Louis nalał im wina do kieliszków i podał mu lampkę.

– I jak? – zapytał po chwili, zanurzając palce w wodzie.

– Idealnie – odparł Harry, opierając głowę. – Jest naprawdę cudownie. Rzeczywiście tego potrzebowałem.

– Mówiłem – odpowiedział zwycięsko. – Podać ci książkę?

– Za chwilę – odezwał się, na razie bawiąc się pianą. Louis obserwował to, czując się jak zahipnotyzowany i odrywając dopiero wzrok, jak zorientował się, że duże zielone oczy patrzą na niego uważnie. Spojrzał w nie, czując, że ich głębia go nieco przytłacza, ale i tak to uwielbiał.

– Powinienem już pójść – stwierdził, wstając. Liczył jednak, że zostanie zatrzymany i wcale się nie pomylił. Harry dotknął mokrą ręką jego nadgarstka.

– Zostań, proszę – powiedział cicho, a Louis w żaden sposób nie walczył. Usiadł z powrotem, uśmiechając się lekko. – Mógłbyś mi poczytać? Nie chcę zmoczyć książki.

– Jasne – zgodził się od razu, biorąc ją do rąk. Spojrzał uważnie na okładkę, dziwiąc się, że był to tomik wierszy Pabla Nerudy. – To raczej nie z mojej biblioteczki.

– To z paczki, którą ostatnio przyniosła mi Kate – powiadomił go, nieco się zniżając, tym samym mocząc końcówki włosów, które mocno urosły od jakiegoś czasu. – Możesz otworzyć na dowolnej stronie i po prostu przeczytać coś.

– Nie umiem za bardzo recytować – przyznał.

– To nawet lepiej, wtedy będą to twoje prawdziwe uczucia – stwierdził, przesuwając się na bok tak, że łokcie miał ułożone na brzegu wanny.

Louis posłuchał jego rady i po prostu otworzył książkę.

– Zawsze – odczytał powoli tytuł, starając się dbać o dykcję.

Wobec ciebie

nie jestem zazdrosny.

Przyjdź z mężczyzną

za plecami,

przyjdź mając ich stu we włosach,

przyjdź z tysiącem ich od piersi do stóp,

przyjdź jak rzeka

pełna topielców

na spotkanie ze wściekłym morzem,

wieczną pianą i burzą.

Przynieś ich wszystkich

tam gdzie czekam:

zawsze będziemy sami,

zawsze będziemy ty i ja

sami na ziemi

aby rozpocząć życie.

Skończył, nie wiedząc, jaka magiczna siła sprawiła, że wierszy wydawał się tak pasować do jego uczuć. Może po prostu to sobie wmawiał, bo czuł coś do Harry'ego, dlatego tak bardzo się odnajdywał w wierszu miłosnym. Właśnie – miłosnym. Nie myślał nigdy w ten sposób, bo nie chciał nazywać swoich uczuć do chłopaka miłością. Wydawało mu się to zbyt szybkie, pochopne i był pewien, że będzie tego żałował, dlatego wolał nie przyznawać się nawet o tym przed samym sobą. Teraz jednak było inaczej, wprawdzie wciąż nie sądził, że może to powiedzieć na głos, za to był pewien, że naprawdę kocha Harry'ego. Może i nie jest to czysta miłość romantyczna, bo nigdy wcześniej jej nie zaznał, ale był pewien, że jest to jakaś miłość. Być może przyjacielska, chociaż wydawało się to całkiem inne niż uczucie wobec Zayna czy reszty chłopców. To sprawiało, że miał siłę do życia, myśli o Harrym powodowały, że chciał wstać z łóżka, bo wiedział, że ktoś na niego czeka. Chciał spędzać z nim całe dnie, cały czas, całe życie.

– Piękne, prawda? – odezwał się Styles, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Louisa, który lekko kiwnął głową. – Oto kolejny powód, dla którego tak bardzo uwielbiam Ziemian. Jak żadna inna rasa potraficie tak pięknie pisać o miłości. I to nie tylko wiersze. Przedstawiacie miłość wszędzie; na filmach, w sztuce, literaturze, piosenkach.

– Hej, ale w końcu jesteśmy na poziomie waszych sześciolatków – zażartował Tomlinson, a Harry pochlapał go lekko po koszulce wodą.

– W rozwoju technicznym – poprawił go. – Emocjonalnie jesteście znacznie wyżej.

– Ale ty przecież piszesz piękne piosenki – przyznał szatyn. – Znaczy, słyszałem jedną na razie, ale była cudowna.

– Dlatego, że napisałem ją o i dla Ziemianina – wyjaśnił Harry. – Po prostu otwieracie we mnie taką ogromną wrażliwość. Ale i tak nigdy nie będę choć w połowie tak dobry, jak wasi poeci. Chciałbym móc pisać o miłości tak jak Neruda.

– Może po prostu nie czujesz tego samego? – zastanowił się Louis. – Wiesz, Neruda przez kilkadziesiąt lat był z jedną kobietą i niemożliwie mocno ją kochał. Nie można pisać tak pięknie o miłości, jeśli nie poznało się do końca tego uczucia.

– Mam wrażenie, że je poznałem – uznał chłopak. – A może nie? Czasami czuję się zagubiony w tym wszystkim. Bo czy o nieszczęśliwej miłość też można tworzyć cudowne rzeczy?

– Oczywiście – stwierdził Tomlinson. – Jest jakieś piękno w takiej nieszczęśliwej miłości, wiesz? To jest z jednej strony cierpienie i ból, bo ukochana osoba tego nie odwzajemnia, a bez niej nie możesz być szczęśliwy. Jednak w całości jest też trochę piękna, które objawia się tymi wszystkimi małymi rzeczami, jakie robicie razem. Cieszysz się, że możesz być z nim, nawet jeśli to nie jest romantyczna kolacja przy świecach, zakończona niesamowitym seksem, ale w zupełności wystarczy chińszczyzna jedzona przed telewizorem i przytulanie się. Bo nie chodzi o to, co się robi, ale czy jest się razem.

– Powinieneś pisać o nieszczęśliwej miłość – ocenił Styles, bawiąc się pianą. – Jest przepiękna w twoim wydaniu.

– Nie miałem okazji, bo przed przerwą nie byłem zakochany, a teraz chcę trochę odpocząć od muzyki – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zorientował się, że właściwie przyznał się przed Harrym, że kogoś kocha. – To co, jeszcze jeden wiersz?

– Mhm – zgodził się, zamykając oczy. – Wybierz coś, proszę.

Louis nie trudził się z szukaniem czegoś szczególnego, tylko znowu otworzył na dowolnej stronie, odczytując tytuł.

– Nie kocham cię, tyle że cię kocham.

Nie kocham cię, tyle że cię kocham,

uwięziony między kochaniem i niekochaniem.

I czekam na ciebie i nie czekam

z sercem z lodu w płomieniach.

Kocham cię po prostu, dlatego, że jesteś.

I nienawidzę tak bardzo, że kocham cię mocniej.

I trwa to bez końca, bo ciebie nie widzę,

nie widzę cię wcale i kocham na oślep.

Może zimowy blask przeszyje me serce

swym ostrym promieniem

niszcząc mój spokój na zawsze.

W tej historii to ja jestem tym,

który umiera, i jedynym,

i umrę bo cię kocham – sercem płonącym we krwi.

– Co sądzisz? – spytał Harry, otwierając oczy.

– Chyba teraz trafiła nam się nieszczęśliwa miłość – zaczął Louis z gorzkim uśmiechem. – Podmiot liryczny jest w kimś zakochany bez wzajemności i w pewnym sensie próbuje sobie wmówić, że nienawidzi tej osoby. Nienawiść i miłość to w końcu bardzo podobne uczucia, a on naprawdę chce zapomnieć o uczuciu do tego drugiego człowieka i zamienić je w nienawiść, bo to jakoś zmniejszyłoby to cierpienie. Ale nie może, bo miłość jest dużo silniejsza. Nigdy nie przestanie, nawet jeśli nie wie, czemu kocha tę osobę to zrobi dla niej wszystko. Jednak na koniec podsumowuje, że umiera. Nie dosłownie, oczywiście, po prostu przestaje żyć, a zaczyna egzystować z powodu jego braku.

Harry słuchał go uważnie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na zaimki w formie męskiej, a może właśnie zauważając to, ale nic nie mówił. Gdy Louis skończył spojrzał na niego uważnie, przygryzając wargę.

– Miałeś rację – podjął wątek. – Nieszczęśliwa miłość jest tak samo piękna.

Tomlinson popłynął myślami do dnia, w którym poznał Harry'ego. Opowiadał wtedy Zaynowi, jak bardzo chce miłości i że potrzebuje ją przeżyć, nawet jeśli będzie nieodwzajemniona. Zwrócił się wtedy do wszechświata, że jest gotowy, ale nie wierzył, że zostanie posłuchany. Mówił wtedy raczej do siebie, próbując sobie uświadomić, że to już czas, żeby zaprzestać przelotnych znajomości, związków bez uczucia i spróbować znaleźć kogoś, kogo pokocha. I kiedy Harry spadł mu z nieba nie sądził, że to on. Nawet przez chwilę o tym nie pomyślał, bo całość wydawała się nieodrzeczna. Jednak tak, jak przewiedział Zayn; pierwsza miłość Louisa będzie dziwną osobą. Pewnie nikt nie spodziewał się, że aż tak dziwną i do tego z innej planety, ale Harry był idealny dla niego. I nawet jeśli miał być pierwszym, kto złamie mu serce to Tomlinson i tak był szczęśliwy, bo nikt inny nie mógłby tego zrobić lepiej. Brunet może i go zrani, ale zrobi to w poetycki sposób, w taki, że będzie mógł opowiadać o swoim pierwszym zawodzie miłosnym nie ze zdenerwowaniem, a z nostalgią. Był gotowy na bycie zranionym, jeżeli nóź wbiłby mu Harry.

– Umyję ci włosy, hm? – zaproponował Louis i nie czkał nawet na zgodę, a po prostu sięgnął po szampon. Harry w tym czasie zanurzył głowę w wodzie, żeby do końca zmoczyć kosmyki. Gdy tylko wypłynął, wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, a Tomlinson nakładał na jego głowę płyn, wmasowując delikatnie. Kiedy zrobiło się już dostatecznie dużo piany, spłukał ją i dopiero teraz zauważył, jak długie są jego włosy. Sięgały już mocno za ramiona, co dokładnie sprawdził, palcami przejeżdżając po całej długości. – Myślałeś, żeby ją obciąć?

– Nie – odparł od razu, po czym się lekko zawahał. – A powinienem?

– To twoje włosy – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. – Według mnie do ciebie pasują, ale jakbyś chciał je ściąć albo coś z nimi zrobił to mogę cię zabrać do fryzjera.

– Chyba na razie nie – powiedział, po czym znowu zanurzył głowę. Louis wtedy akurat chciał odłożyć szampon, więc gdy Harry się wynurzył najpierw dotknął mokrymi włosami całej koszulki szatyna, po czym jeszcze trochę go ochlapał, gdy chciał się przesunąć. – Ups.

– Hej – zaśmiał się Tomlinson. – Wszystko okej?

– Ze mną tak – oznajmił, wskazując na koszulkę mężczyzny, która była cała mokra. – Rozbierz ją lepiej.

– Pójdę się przebrać – powiadomił Harry'ego, ale ułożył usta w dziubek i bez skrępowania złapał za skrawek materiału na dole i zaczął ciągnąć to do góry. Louis poddał się od razu i dał mu przełożyć koszulkę przez głowę, unosząc ręce. – Czy ty po prostu chcesz mnie zobaczyć bez koszulki?

– Widziałem cię już bez koszulki – uznał, nucąc od niechcenia piosenkę, gdy lustrował Tomlinsona wzrokiem.

– To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

– Masz bardzo ładne tatuaże – uznał Harry, ignorując wcześniejsze jego spostrzeżenie. Styles uniósł dłoń i przesunął palcami po „70", po czym spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Louisa. – Mógłbym mieć tatuaż?

– Harry, nie jestem twoim tatą, nie musisz pytać się mnie o takie rzeczy – zaśmiał się szatyn, czując jednak jak przechodzą go ciarki z powodu dotyku chłopaka. – Ale myślę, że wyglądałbyś... dobrze.

Musiał się na chwilę zastanowić nad innym przymiotnikiem niż gorąco, ale to jedyne co mu przychodziło na myśl, gdy wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego w tatuażach. Był przekonany, że ten zyskałby tylko na atrakcyjności, chociaż to już i tak wydawało się niemożliwe.

– Wiem, po prostu chciałem wiedzieć co o tym sądzisz – przyznał, podnosząc się z wanny, żeby pokazać swój tors w całej okazałości, po czym położył dłoń na miejscu pod klatką piersiową. – Chciałbym coś tutaj. Albo na rękach. Lub udach.

– Wow, spokojnie – zaśmiał się Louis, widząc jego podekscytowanie. – Mogę cię umówić na spotkanie z moim ulubionym tatuażystą. Będziecie mogli stworzyć razem jakieś wzory, doradzi ci, gdzie możesz zrobić tatuaż.

– Chyba chciałbym między sutkami – zdecydował, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, bo ten wskazywał inne miejsce. – W sensie tymi dodatkowymi.

– Czyli to są aż dwa dodatkowe sutki? – zdziwił Louis, przyglądając się im. – Zastanawiałem się, co to, ale bałem się zapytać. Nie przeszkadzają ci?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Są tak samo wrażliwe jak pozostałe dwa, więc mam więcej zabawy. Ale uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie każdy u mnie je ma.

– Jesteś niedorzeczny, skarbie – powiedział, chcąc cmoknął go w nos, ale Harry ewidentnie celowo uniósł głowę, wiedząc, że Louis wyceluje w usta. Mężczyzna wprawdzie miał jeszcze czas, żeby się wycofać, więc pocałował go. Zrobił to bardzo delikatnie, najpierw jedynie przyciskając ich wargi do siebie, a dopiero później lekko się poruszając. Było mu ciepło na sercu, bo ten buziak wydawał się być tak niesamowicie powolny, jak gdyby byli długoletnim małżeństwem, którzy znają się już na wylot. Nawet odsunęli się w tym samym momencie, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Chcesz już wyjść? – zapytał się Louis, a chłopak kiwnął głową, wstając. Tomlinson sięgnął po ciepłe ręczniki i jednym z nich otulił bruneta, podczas gdy drugi tamten wykorzystał do wytarcia włosów.

– Miałeś rację, czuję się już bardziej zrelaksowany – uznał Harry.

Ω

– Co ty narobiłeś? – spytał Louis, gdy zobaczył w drzwiach Liama, który miał owinięta bandażem rękę.

– Nie mów mu, Zayn – jęknął Payne, gdy Malik otworzył buzię. – Niech to pozostanie moją tajemnicą.

– Och, wszyscy wiemy, że pieprzyłeś się z Zaynem – doszedł do nich głos Kate, która siedziała w salonie, pijąc kawę i opierając nogi o Nialla.

Dzisiaj cała czwórka miała słuchać audycji, w której występował Harry. Louis był trochę zły, że nie mógł z nim tam pojechać, ale wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej, bo jednak nie mógł pokazać, jak bliskie są ich relacje. Mógł być z nim widziany w klubie czy w towarzystwie jeszcze kogoś innego, ale towarzyszenie mu w radio byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Tym bardziej, że był tam Nick, którego dobrze znał, a mężczyzna wiedział, o jego orientacji i pewnie już teraz domyślał się tej Harry'ego. Przez to właśnie Louis też chciał tam być z nim, żeby pokazać mu, że chłopak jest zajęty, chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc wcale tak nie było. Nie chciał teraz nawet wyobrażać sobie tej dwójki flirtującej, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego obecność tylko by skomplikowała wiele rzeczy.

Jednak jego przyjaciele postanowili nieco poprawić mu humor i słuchać audycji razem z nim. Dlatego teraz cała piątka siedziała w salonie z załączoną aplikacją na telefonie Louisa i czekała na rozpoczęcie, na razie słuchając muzyki i reklam.

– Na twoim miejscu dałbym im uwierzyć w to kłamstwo – stwierdził Zayn. – Jest mniej kompromitujące.

– Seks z tobą nie byłby kompromitujący – zapewnił go Liam.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – prychnął Tomlinson, a Payne spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – W sensie, Zayn jest bardzo perwersyjny. Wiesz, nie coś typu uderzysz go i poczuje to jak buziaczek, ale...

– Czy musimy dyskutować o moich seksualnych preferencjach? – westchnął Zayn.

– Skąd wiesz o jego seksualnych preferencjach? – oburzył się lekko Liam.

– Od kiedy słuchasz Lany i dlaczego jestem przekonana, że to ma coś wspólnego z Harrym? – spytała Kate.

– Czy masz w domu ser? – wtrącił się Niall. – Mam ochotę na kanapkę.

– Powinien być w lodówce, górna półka – odparł od niechcenia.

– Czyli na jego pytanie odpowiedziałeś? – odezwała się kobieta.

Oczywiście wszystkie pozostałe były zbyt personalne i nie czuł się na siłach, żeby opowiadać Kate po raz kolejny o Harrym, bo wydawało mu się, że zamęcza tym swoich najbliższych. Wprawdzie kobieta mogła być tym zainteresowana na początku, ale aktualnie w ich relacji nic się nie działo. Doszli do momentów pocałunków i delikatnego wciąż dotyku, jednak nie zapowiadało się na nic więcej. Jak gdyby ich wszechświat, który ich popychał ku jakimś drzwiom nagle je zamknął tuż przed ich nosem, a żaden z nich miał pojęcia, co zrobić.

Do tego wszystkiego Liam nie widział o tym, że on i Zayn mieli swój moment. Wprawdzie miał pojęcie o kilku buziakach, ale fakt, że doszło do czegoś więcej powinien być ukryty, jeśli tamta dwójka chciała jakoś poprawić swoje relację. Louis był dzisiaj nerwowy, dlatego mu się wymsknęło i chciał jak najszybciej od tego uciec, a ignorowanie wydawało się odpowiednie. Tomlinson znał Liama na tyle, że spodziewał się, że ten nie miałby nic do tego, co robili jego przyjaciele, jeśli nic nie czułby do Zayna. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować, bo gdyby jednak był nim zauroczony czy chociaż by mu się podobał, to mogły być bardzo zły o to kłamstwo.

– Dobra, bądźcie cicho, zaraz się zacznie – upomniał ich Louis, spoglądając na godzinę. Wszyscy rzeczywiście się uciszyli i z podekscytowaniem czekali na usłyszenie głosu Nicka. Tomlinson zdążył już sprawdzić na social media, jak wyglądał dzisiaj mężczyzna, bo oprócz Harry'ego miał przeprowadzać wywiad z nieco sławniejszą osobą, z którą wstawił zdjęcie. Trzeba było przyznać, że miał na sobie naprawdę ładne ubrania, które bardzo pasowały do stylu Stylesa, co nieco zaniepokoiło Louisa. Był zazdrosny i nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z tym, bo właściwie nie powinien być. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi i nawet jeśli się całowali to nie łączyło ich nic poważnego, co oznaczało że obaj mogli mieć mnóstwo zauroczeń czy randek. Harry być może nie miał z tym takiego problemu jak Louis, który nie mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie z kimś innym.

– Dzień dobry! – wykrzyczał radośnie Nick. – Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie w porannej audycji. Wiem, że jest dopiero ósma rano, ale zaraz obudzi was gość specjalny. Jest to Harry Styles, młody artysta, który swoją karierę rozpoczął w Internecie, a aktualnie może się pochwalić setkami tysięcy obserwujących na social media.

– Cześć – odezwał się nieco nerwowo Harry.

– Zanim Harry zaśpiewa dla nas na żywo jeden ze swoich utworów, zadam my kilka pytań – oświadczył Nick. – Wspomnę tylko, że wiele osób pytało się na Twitterze, czy Harry Styles to twoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko.

– Widziałeś mój dowód – powiedział chłopak ze śmiechem, który sprawił, że Louis poczuł ściśnięcie w brzuchu. – Ale tak, Harry Styles to moje imię i nazwisko.

– Brzmi idealnie dla gwiazdy rocka – stwierdził Nick.

– Dlatego mam zamiar nią zostać.

– To twoje marzenie od dawna? – spytał mężczyzna.

– Można powiedzieć, że odkąd pojawiłem się na Ziemi, wiedziałem, że chcę to robić – powiadomił go, a Kate zaśmiał się z powodu tej świetnej gry słów. – Po prostu to nie tylko moje marzenie, ale jakby obowiązek. W dzisiejszych czasach stanowczo brakuje rocka, bo nie jest już taki popularny.

– W dzisiejszych czasach – powtórzył Grimshaw. – Czyli, jak mniemam, twoją inspiracją są całkiem inne lata?

– Tak, głównie lata siedemdziesiąte. To z nimi utożsamiam moją muzykę.

– Czyli twoje serce należy do czasów klasycznego rocka, a co z...

– Nie, to nie tak – przerwał mu Harry. – Moje serce jest tutaj. Zdecydowanie. Dlatego właśnie moja muzyka nie jest stricte klasycznym rockiem. To tylko inspiracja, którą musiałem przekształcić na dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Początkowo wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, ale to naprawdę piękne czasy.

– Skoro już o tym mówimy, to jacy są twoi największy idole? – zainteresował się Nick.

– Głównie jest to David Bowie – uznał. – Uważam, że niesamowicie przyczynił się do rozwoju muzyki, ale też przez swoją androgeniczność na scenie do teraz daje ludziom odwagę do wrażania siebie. Wiesz, kochałem go za to, że nie interesowało go czy coś jest damskie czy męskie, ważne że było piękne. Makijaż również nie ma płci i ludzie już czterdzieści lat temu to akceptowali, a teraz gdyby jakiś znany muzyk nagle postanowił wyjść publicznie z mocnym makijażem zostałby wyśmiany lub nawet obrażony przez większość.

– Czyli uważasz, że mężczyźni też powinni się malować?

– Nie, że powinni – zaprzeczył szybko Harry. – Jeśli chcą to czemu nie? Czy naprawdę skrzywdziłbym teraz kogo, gdybym postanowił, że pomaluję usta szminką?

– Skrzywdziłbyś wiele kobiet, bo masz naprawdę śliczne usta – zaśmiał się Nick, a chłopak po chwili zrobił to samo, choć nieco nerwowo.

Louis zaś miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, bo miał tak ściśnięty z zazdrości żołądek. Nigdy nie należał do zazdrośników i właściwie wręcz nienawidził tej cechy, którą często pokazywała Eleanor. Teraz jednak nie mógł wytrzymać przysłuchiwania się tego, jak Harry flirtuje z Nickiem i faktu, że może usłyszeć to aż tyle osób.

Louis wstał, gotowy wyjść na chwilę, żeby trochę ochłonąć, ale Kate kopnęła go w łydkę i wzięła łyk kawy, oceniając wzrokiem jego zachowanie. Kobieta nie musiała się odezwać, żeby Tomlinson wiedział, że robi coś nie tak. Czasami nawet on sam nie miał pojęcia co, ale przez jej minę domyślał się, że ta odczuwa wobec tego dezaprobatę. Tak było i tym razem, twarz Kate wręcz krzyczała, że ma się ogarnąć, jak gdyby ten flirt nic nie znaczył.

– W każdym razie, wracając do idoli – podjął wątek Harry i teraz szatyn zrozumiał, o co chodziło przyjaciółce; ona nie miała umysłu zmroczonego zazdrością i dostrzegła, że Styles był nerwowy przez ten komplement i nawet na niego nie odpowiedział. – Lubię też bardzo Queen, Beatlesów i Beach Boysów i ich muzyka jest dla mnie ogromną inspiracją.

– A coś bardzo współczesnego czy kompletnie odgradzasz się od tej muzyki? – wtrącił mu się w słowo Nick, co nie było tak bardzo zauważalne, ale Louis za bardzo znał chłopaka i był pewien, że ten chciał coś dopowiedzieć.

– Wolę raczej alternatywne brzmienie, chociażby dawnego Coldplay, Arctic Monkeys, The 1975, Lana Del Rey – wymieniał. – I, em...

Harry zrobił przerwę, jąkając się i nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nick jednak trochę go pogonił:

– No przyznaj się, wiemy po twoich coverach, że słuchasz One Direction.

– Wydało się, że nie jestem aż tak rockandrollowy – zachichotał się Styles. – Ale widziałeś Louisa Tomlinsona? Dla tego mężczyzny mógłbym nawet śpiewać country.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Nagle wszelka zazdrość minęła i Harry mógłby flirtować z miliardem mężczyzn, tak długo, jak na koniec wciąż będzie jego. I tą jedną, pozornie nic nie znaczącą wypowiedzą, pokazał wszystko. Może i część ludzi całkowicie to ominie, ale znajdzie się też część, która się tym przejmie i zrobi jakieś teorie, a Tomlinson ostatnimi czasy nimi żył. Naprawdę uwielbiał czytać, jak fani domyślają się różnych rzeczy i czasami są nawet blisko prawdy.

Wszyscy przyjaciele zauważyli jego nagłą poprawę humoru, ale tylko Kate poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, jak gdyby od początku wiedziała, że tak to się skończy.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – odezwał się Nick. – To był Harry Styles, a teraz zapraszam państwa na „Do I Wanna Know" w wykonaniu Harry'ego na żywo w studio!

Louis oparł się wygodnie, słuchając, jak ten dobrze mu znany głęboki głos śpiewa dla innych ludzi. I nieważne, że mogli go usłyszeć wszyscy. Liczyło się to, że Harry był jego i prawdopodobnie, może i jedynie przez kilka sekund, pomyślał w czasie utworu o nim.

– Co w końcu zrobiłeś z tą ręką? – zaciekawił się Niall, gdy skończyła się piosenka.

– Potknąłem się o psa – wyjawił, nieco zawstydzony, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Jedynie Zayn objął go ramieniem, nie powstrzymując jednak rozbawienia.


	13. It Aint' Easy

Kolejne tygodnie mijały Louisowi i Harry'emu w dość napiętej atmosferze. Po wywiadzie i publicznym wystąpieniu ze swoim utworem, Styles stał się jeszcze bardziej popularny. To sprawiło, że ludzie zaczęli szukać różnych rzeczy w jego przeszłości i musieli natrafić na Tomlinsona. To oczywiście nie wydawało się specjalnie problematyczne, bo tamten pokazywał się publicznie z Kate, która była dobrze znana przez fanów One Direction, przez co pojawiły się plotki, że Harry i kobieta ze sobą współpracują. Na razie jeszcze nic nie zostało potwierdzone publicznie, ale Cat w pełni zajęła się karierą Stylesa, rozmawiając z paroma wytwórniami aż w końcu udało jej się dogadać się z jedną. Miała oczywiście wiele innych do wyboru, ale zależało jej na tym, żeby brunet mógł się w niej czuć swobodnie i nie miał zbyt wielu nakazów lub zakazów.

Wprawdzie Columbia Records nie ogłosiła oficjalnie, że ma zamiar wydać coś stworzonego przez Harry'ego, ale i tak wprowadzało to pewne zdenerwowanie w ich życiu. Styles był zajęty pisaniem różnych piosenek, które nareszcie zgodził się pokazywać Louisowi, licząc na jego pomoc. Tomlinson był zachwycony nimi, mimo że nie wszystkie wydawały się powiązane z jego życiem. Chociażby jedna z nich, Only Angel, była inspirowana jednym z ulubionych filmów chłopaka.

Tomlinson dokładnie pamiętał, jak Harry zaproponował obejrzenie Ćmy Barowej, czyli ekranizacji powieści Bukowskiego o tym samym tytule. Louis był bardzo zdziwiony tym wyborem, ale Styles powiedział mu, że pamięta tego autora jeszcze z pierwszego pobytu na Ziemi i chociaż tamta historia została napisane w latach osiemdziesiątych brunet uparł się, żeby ją poznać. Tomlinson oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko, mężczyzna lubił poszerzać swoje horyzonty i słuchać się rad Harry'ego w sprawie kinematografii, bo ten miał całkiem inne spojrzenie na to. Podczas gdy on wychował się w czasach, gdzie królowały mało absorbujące filmy, które miały tylko zabawiać, Styles preferował coś bardziej wysublimowanego. Uwielbiał dobre, działające na myślenie fabuły, ale także doceniał estetyczność i kunszt artystyczny. Dlatego, gdy zasiedli do Ćmy Barowej Louisa w żaden sposób nie zdziwiło, że sceny przedstawione tam są po prostu ładne. Dochodziła do tego jeszcze dobra, choć na pozór prosta historia; alkoholik poznający w barze również uzależnioną kobietę i łączące ich uczucie.

Piosenka przesiąkała erotyzmem i dosłownym pokazaniem seksualności, bo Harry wcielał się w rolę Henry'ego, który z podnieceniem opowiada o swojej miłości do Wandy. Związek bywał burzliwy, a chłopak opisał to idealnie, tym bardziej, że dopełniała to wszystko cudowna muzyka, bo tym razem postawił na dość mocne brzmienie. Louis zaś był pod wrażeniem, że Styles nie ma problemu z pisaniem o swoich inspiracjach i nie skupia się tylko na własnych doświadczeniach. Zawsze podziwiał ludzi, którzy mieli tę umiejętność, bo on sam uważał to za bardzo trudne. Dobrze pamiętał, że często pisał teksty o miłości, której nie czuł i wydawało się, że wychodziło mu to całkiem dobrze, co nie zmieniało faktu, że było męczące. Teraz jednak, gdy był przy Harrym czuł, że mógłby napisać mnóstwo piosenek o nim.

(To właśnie robił nocami, gdy chłopak już spał, a on spoglądał na jego piękną, spokojną twarz, pisząc kolejne linijki piosenek, które prawdopodobnie przez dłuższy czas nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Bał się, że byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby Styles je znalazł i przeczytał, dlatego uznał, że lepiej je zostawić na dni, kiedy ten już wyjedzie, podczas gdy Louis będzie rozpaczał i czytał to, jak kiedyś był szczęśliwy.)

Harry jednak nie zdecydował się na zrobienie z Only Angel singla, przynajmniej nie na razie. Pierwszą piosenką z nowej płyty, jaką usłyszą ludzie miało być Sign Of The Times, które w studio określili jako rockową balladę, stworzoną przez dziecko Freddiego Mercury'ego i Davida Bowiego, ze względu na połączenie ich stylów. Louisowi podobała się ta piosenka, ale niezbyt ją rozumiał, bo wydawała się dość trudna. Zapytał się jednak kiedyś tego Harry'ego, gdy byli u Kate, omawiając jego utwory.

– To coś znowu podobnego, jak w Only Angel – zaczął wyjaśniać chłopak. – To nie ja jestem nadawcą utworu, ale tym razem jedynie jego odbiorcą. W sensie, chodzi o to, że ktoś śpiewa to do mnie.

– Kto? – zdziwił się Louis.

– David? – upewniła się Kate, a Harry jedynie kiwnął głowa nieśmiało. – To w sumie w jego stylu...

– W jego stylu? – powątpiewał Tomlinson.

– Muzycznym – poprawiła się, nerwowo się uśmiechając.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tekście – przypomniał jej Styles. – I nie wiem, jak poznałaś, że to on. W sensie, to jest naprawdę trudne do rozpoznania, bo nie chciałem w tym wypadku być oczywisty.

– Ale to po prostu on, mówiący do ciebie, gdy wyjeżdżałeś, prawda? – spytała, chwytając go za dłoń i smutno się uśmiechając. Harry wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego, co sprawiło, że Louis nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieję. – Rany, przepraszam – jęknęła kobieta. – Powinnam wam to powiedzieć już wcześniej.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznał brunet, gdy tam milczała przez chwilę, jakby dopierając słowa.

– Chciałam wam to dawno zdradzić, ale bałam się reakcji – odparła niepewnie, co było dość specyficzne, bo Kate najczęściej odznaczała się ogromną pewnością siebie. – Znałam Davida osobiście i mniej więcej wiem, co czuł. PByliśmy, nazwijmy to, przyjaciółmi.

– Słucham? – odezwał się Harry.

– Dobra, spróbuję to wyjaśnić, ale proszę, wysłuchajcie do końca zanim będziecie źli – powiedziała z westchnięciem. – Wiecie, że wychowywałam się na Spocarii, ale jestem w połowie Ziemianką. Wyjechałam z mojej planety niedługo po tym, jak Harry wrócił z misji i wiedziałam o niej praktycznie wszystko. Byłam bardzo zainteresowana Ziemią, tym bardziej, że miałam na nią wyjechać, dlatego czytałam i oglądałam wszystko, co było z tym związane i stamtąd dowiedziałam się o Davidzie, tym jak pomógł. Jako dziewczynka czułam się niesamowicie podekscytowana tym wszystkim...

– Dziewczynka? – zdziwił się Louis. – Przecież wyjechałaś parę miesięcy po przyjeździe Harry'ego, jakim cudem teraz jesteś starsza?

– Właśnie to chcę wam wyjaśnić – oznajmiła. – Na początku tego nie zauważyłam, ale mój tata dostrzegł, że trafiliśmy na Ziemię za późno. On wyjechał z niej w latach sześćdziesiątych, a nagle znaleźliśmy się w dziewięćdziesiątych. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało, ale jakimś cudem w czasie podróży przeskoczyliśmy czas o kilkadziesiąt lat. Okazało się, że po drodze trafiliśmy w jakąś pętle czasu.

– Pająki z Marsa? – upewnił się Harry.

– A któżby inny? – prychnęła, po czym zaśmiała się gorzko. – Zostało ich jeszcze kilku na Ziemi albo to ich ostatni ruch przed swoistą śmiercią, ale nieważne, jak tego dokonali. Dla mnie liczyło się to, że trafiłam na Ziemię, jakiej nie znałam. Do tego jeszcze okazało się, że moi dziadkowie w tym czasie umarli, ludzie urodzeni w tym czasie co ja byli przed czterdziestką, a ja zostałam sama w obcym miejscu. Oczywiście pokochałam tę planetę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że byłam zła i rozżalona. Wtedy właśnie uznałam, że chcę być jak taki... Harry i walczyć z nimi.

– Oszalałaś – uśmiechnął się, gładząc jej dłoń. – Nie jestem wzorem do naśladowania.

– Byłeś moim idolem, Styles – uznała. – Ale wracając, miałam nad tobą pewną przewagę; teoretycznie mogłam należeć do Pająków, bo byłam tylko w części Spocarianką. Zaryzykowałam i dołączyłam do nich.

– Jakim cudem? – spytał Louis.

– To nie było trudne, sami mnie wyszukali ze względu na to, że mój ojciec jest w pełni Ziemianinem i naprawdę mnie potrzebowali. Byłabym dość mocnym pionkiem – powiadomiła ich. – Nie chciałam jednak w żaden sposób niszczyć Ziemi, a postanowiłam zniszczyć ich od środka, kontaktując się z moją planetą, która zapewniała mi ochronę. Wiedziałam o Davidzie dużo wcześniej, ale oczywiście nic im nie mówiłam. Przez parę lat szukałam sposobu na skomunikowanie się z nim, jednak to wydawało się praktycznie niemożliwe. Mimo to spędziłam na studiowaniu jego życia i muzyki dużą część swojego życia, do tego zajęłam się pracą, która umożliwiała mi spotkania z gwiazdami, aż w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do Davida, udając jednak, że nie wiem, co zrobił. Cały czas teoretycznie byłam wśród Pająków, zyskując ich zaufanie, bo wiem, że mnie potrzebowali, teraz nie tylko ze względu na pochodzenie, ale też na to, co robiłam zawodowo. Do tego żaden z nich nie wiedział nic o Harrym, ani Davidzie. Ja miałam tę przewagę, że żyłam na Spocarii w tamtym czasie, ale byłam dość mała i udawałam, że nic nie pamiętam, co było wiarygodne. W końcu jednak wykryli, że to David przez jego muzykę i wiedziałam, że muszę go ostrzec...

– Girl Loves Me – wtrącił się Harry. – To ty, prawda?

– Powiedziałam Davidowi o wszystkim – potwierdziła, kiwając głową. – Wyjaśniłam mu, dlaczego nie wracasz i że prawdopodobnie jesteś w drodze, bo wysłałam wiadomość do bazy, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy dotrzesz. Ostrzegłam go też przed tym, co może go czekać, bo chciałam, żeby jakoś uciekł, ale on miał inny pomysł. David wierzył do końca, że wrócisz. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy, ale był pewien, że zrobisz to, bo kochasz Ziemię każdym sercem. Teraz wiedział, dlaczego zostało ci tak mało czasu, ale chciał ci jakoś pomóc i wyjaśnić wszystko, co się dzieje. Nie mogliśmy tego nigdzie wysłać, ze względu na to, że ktoś mógłby to przechwycić, dlatego zrobiliśmy coś, co jest nieśmiertelne; muzyka. Blackstar to płyta wyłącznie dla ciebie.

– Ja-a, nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wyjąkał Styles, otwierając szeroko buzię. – Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego zginął.

– Miał do wyboru śmierć albo zdradzenie, kim jesteś. A on naprawdę cię kochał – wyjaśniła Kate. – Ale myślę, że umarł spokojnie z wiedzą, że nie zostawiłeś go i to nie twoja wina, że nie wróciłeś na czas.

Harry wyglądał na bardzo smutnego, więc Louis go przytulił do siebie, całując w skroń. Ten jednak nie płakał, patrzył się tępo przed siebie, jak gdyby był nieobecny duchem. W końcu jednak się odezwał, a jego głos był lekko drżący:

– A co z Louisem?

– Miałam połączenie z bazą i gdy tylko wiedziałam, kiedy wylądujesz kazałam załodze zmienić adres na dom Louisa – powiadomiła go.

– Dlaczego akurat ja? – zdziwił się Tomlinson. – Przecież znasz mnóstwo lepszych osób. Nawet jeśli zależało ci na kimś, z kim się przyjaźnisz i pracujesz to mogłabyś wybrać chociażby Liama. Przecież on pasuje do ratowania świata, jest...

– Nie wiem, Louis – wzruszyła ramionami w swoim stylu. – Po prostu podświadomie czułam, że to powinieneś być ty. To nie tak, że zaplanowałam, że Harry wyląduje tutaj. Początkowo miał być to mój dom, ale gdy podawałam adres po prostu czułam, że to musisz być ty. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale jak na was patrzę, to wyjaśnienia chyba nie są potrzebne, prawda?

Louis i Harry uśmiechnęli się do siebie delikatnie, a Tomlinson założył kosmyk włosów za jego ucho, nie mogąc się nadziwić tym wszystkim. Wprawdzie obaj bardziej powinni przejąć się całym wywodem Kate, ale woleli myśleć o tym, że prawdopodobnie są sobie przeznaczeni.

– Los jest dziwny, prawda? – zaśmiał się szatyn.

– To nie los – zaprzeczył Styles. – Jestem pewien, że kilka milionów lat temu byliśmy tym samym kamieniem czy czymś takim, ale później atomy tego kamienia rozprzestrzeniły się po całej galaktyce i stworzyły nas. Dlatego musieliśmy się odszukać, prędzej czy później.

– Jesteś niedorzeczny, wiesz? – powiedział Louis, z uśmiechem kręcąc głową.

– Och, pocałujcie się już – przewróciła oczami Kate, a dwójka trochę się opamiętała i zamiast patrząc głęboko sobie w oczy, zwrócili uwagę na kobietę.

– Właśnie – odparł Harry, nagle sobie coś uświadamiając. – Skoro jesteś związana z Pająkami to dlaczego od razu nam nie powiesz, kto do nich należy?

– Nie wiem, nie znam ich ziemskich nazwisk i wyglądu – przyznała. – Używamy spocariańskich.

– Dlatego nie chciałaś mi powiedzieć, jak się nazywasz – zrozumiał chłopak.

– I nie pozwoliłam ci zdradzić też twojego imienia – dodała. – Musimy to po prostu zachować dla siebie ze względów bezpieczeństwa, inaczej cała misja może runąć.

– Rany, Cat, nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewał o takie rzeczy – uznał Louis. – W sensie, nie spodziewałem się, że narażasz własne życie, żeby uratować Ziemię i jesteś szpiegiem.

– Dlaczego nie? – zaśmiała się cicho.

– Nie reagujesz, jak płaczą przy tobie dzieci, a podporządkowujesz całe życie jednej sprawie?

– Reaguję – prychnęła z oburzeniem. – Przewracam oczami.

– Jesteś niemożliwa – stwierdził Harry, przytulając ją na chwilę. – Czuję, że zbliżamy się powoli do końca.

– Zbliżymy się, jak w końcu wydasz płytę – poprawiła go Kate, klepiąc go po policzku. – No ale jak przyjedziecie na tę imprezę charytatywną to będziemy krok do przodu.

– Imprezę charytatywną? – powtórzył Tomlinson ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie mówiłam wam? – spytała retorycznie, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. – Dostałam zaproszenie dla One Direction na nią, w sumie głównie chodzi o aukcję, a później odbędzie after party. Pojawi się tam dużo sławnych osób, więc dobrze by było, jakbyście przyszli.

– Wpuszczą mnie tam? – upewnił się Harry.

– Jeżeli pójdziesz jako osoba towarzysząca to oczywiście – odparła. – Możesz sobie wybrać komu będziesz towarzyszył.

– Czy mogę...

– To będzie wyglądało naturalnie, bo i tak będziecie tam w piątkę, a ty i Louis byliście już widziani razem i do tego dzielicie managera. Ludzie tam pomyślą, że chce cię wypromować.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że chodzi o mnie? – spytał szatyn.

– Bo mam więcej niż dziesięć punktów IQ – powiedziała złośliwie. – W każdym razie, później wyślę wam szczegóły, teraz nie mam siły nad tym myśleć. Potrzebuję jedzenia.

– Zamówię pizzę – stwierdził Louis, a Kate jęknęła.

– Dwoma słowami potrafisz doprowadzić kobietę do orgazmu, Tomlinson. – Miejmy nadzieję, że na mężczyzn masz inne chwyty.

Reszta popołudnia minęła im spokojnie, bo ta rozmowa trochę im pomogła w zrozumieniu wszystkiego. Nie przejmowali się jednak aż tak pracą, która ich czeka tylko po prostu postarali się spędzić miło czas. Kate była bardzo rozluźniona, jak gdyby zdradzenie tego sekretu sprawiło, że poczuła spokój wewnętrzny.

Ω

Louis był zestresowany przez cały ranek, bo Harry wyjechał do studia nagraniowego, żeby dograć jeszcze kilka kawałków. Na szczęście już jego pierwszy singiel zaczął lecieć w radiach, co zdążyli już uczcić, ale dzięki temu szatyn nie czuł już aż takiego zdenerwowania. Niestety teraz też nie mógł mu towarzyszyć w nagraniach, ale uznał, że po niego przyjedzie iprzywiezie mu coś do jedzenia. Miał zamiar zjeść to z nim w domu przy lampce wina, które kupił po drodze, gdy robił zakupy spożywcze. Był już w dordze do chłopaka, który za niedługo miał skończyć, kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon. Odebrał, włączając na głośnomówiący, żeby dokładnie słyszeć Liama, który całkowicie niespodziewanie się teraz do niego odezwał. Mężczyzna rzadko dzwonił o takiej porze, bo nigdy nie miał pewności, czy Louis nie śpi, a raczej nie chciał denerwować od rana Tomlinsona.

– Wiem, że chcesz mnie zabić za te porę dnia, ale nigdzie cię nie wyciągam. Po prostu muszą porozmawiać, więc przyjadę do ciebie i przywiozę ci coś do jedzenia, dobrze?

Szatyn zaśmiał się z powodu tego, że przyjaciel już na początku starał się go udobruchać.

– Nie ma mnie w domu, stary – powiadomił go.

– Co? – zdziwił się. – Przecież jest dla ciebie świt.

– Jadę po Harry'ego do studia, nagrywał dzisiaj – wyjaśnił. – Ale jak chcesz to mogę po ciebie podjechać, jestem niedaleko.

– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać – uznał. – Po prostu zadzwoń jak...

– Liam, domyślam się, że to coś poważnego, bo inaczej nie dzwoniłbyś tak wcześnie – przerwał mu. – Ale szykuj się, za jakieś dziesięć czy piętnaście minut będę.

– Dobrze, naprawdę ci dziękuję.

Louis rozłączył się, czując się nieco oszołomiony. Był zdziwiony tym telefonem, bo wiedział, że musiało się coś stać, skoro Liam tak nalegał na spotkanie i nie chciał go przełożyć. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, o co mogło mu chodzić, bo ostatnio gdy się spotykali wydawał się być normalny. Tomlinson praktycznie od razu domyślił się, że raczej nie chodzi o Zayna, bo pocałunek był już dość dawno, a teraz mieli zwyczajne relacje. Nie byli ze sobą szczególnie blisko, bo odkąd Malik postanowił, że nie będzie tak starał się o utrzymywanie kontaktów z mężczyzną, ten również tego nie robił. Dla bruneta było to równoznaczne z tym, że Liamowi po prostu nie zależy, więc postanowił już całkowicie sobie odpuścić, bo nie widział w tym przyszłości. Louisowi było nieco smutno z tego powodu, bo naprawdę im kibicował, ale jednocześnie był zły na Payne'a, bo mógł wykazać choć trochę inicjatywy. Nie chciał jednak się wtrącać w ich relację, bo to byłoby nienaturalne. Przekonał się wiele razy, że zbytnie ingerowanie w związki przyjaciół kończy się źle. Zdarzało się, że przez niego robili coś za szybko i później okazywało się to psuć wszystko. Dlatego teraz miał zamiar jedynie wspierać Zayna, który o dziwo nie miał aż tak złego humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że jakby odzyskał siebie, bo nie żył już w takiej niepewności. Wcześniej Liam trzymał go na haku, dając czasami mylne sygnały, ale teraz, gdy od kilku tygodni kompletnie nie zainteresował się życiem Malika dało mu sygnał, że nie warto tego ciągnąć.

Dojechał dość szybko na ulicę, pod którą mieszkał Liam, zastanawiając się, czy powinien jakoś wspomnieć o Zaynie. Z jednej strony chciał to wyjaśnić, ale z drugiej bał się ingerować, bo jeszcze przypadkiem by coś zdradził. Zdecydował się na milczenie i liczył, że to Harry jakoś do tego nawiąże. On potrafił to zrobić w niewinny sposób i nikt nie oskarżyłby go o wtrącanie się.

Napisał mu wiadomość, że jest na dole, a przyjaciel dość szybko zszedł. Przywitali się, gdy wsiadł do samochodu, od razu zapominając pasy, na co Louis zareagował przewróceniem oczami.

– Zajedziemy jeszcze po coś do jedzenia, dobrze? – upewnił się Liam. – Na co masz ochotę?

– Na Harry'ego – wypalił, po czym zaraz zorientował się, co powiedział. – Znaczy, najpierw odbierzemy Harry'ego, bo powinien zaraz skończyć. Chyba, że nie chcesz rozmawiać w jego obecności...

– Nie, ufam mu – zapewnił go. – Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żebyście zostawili to, co wam powiem dla siebie, bo nie chcę, żeby pozostali się dowiedzieli.

– Okej, stary, nie ma problemu – obiecał. – Poza tym, Harry jest dobry w ludzkich problemach. Miał z tego zajęcia na studiach.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – zdziwi się Liam.

– Nie, naprawdę – powiadomił go z uśmiechem. – Studiował coś w rodzaju stosunków międzyplanetarnych i musiał uczyć się o ludziach, ich nawykach, to jak wygląda tutaj życie od strony bardziej naukowej. To przydatne, bo potrafi na część spraw spojrzeć zupełnie inaczej.

Jechali przez chwilę, rozmawiając o mało istotnych sprawach, dopóki Louisowi nie zadzwonił telefon, Chciał go wyciągnąć, ale Liam jako pierwszy sięgnął do jego kieszeni, bo ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie chciał, żeby ten rozmawiał w czasie prowadzenia.

– Twój chłopak dzwoni – powiedział.

– Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem – bez entuzjazmu zaprzeczył Tomlinson, podczas gdy przyjaciel odebrał i włączył głośnomówiący. – Cześć skarbie, skończyłeś już?

– Tak, właśnie wychodzę – odparł zadowolony, a Louis sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Przywieść ci coś do jedzenia?

– Nie musisz, zaraz po ciebie przyjadę i pojedziemy razem – oznajmił szatyn. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby dołączył do nas Liam?

– Oczywiście, że nie – uznał od razu. – Mam nadzieję jednak, że zanim go spotkam dostanę swoją nagrodę.

Powiedział to zalotnym tonem, sprawiając, że Louisa przeszły ciarki. Gdy byli jeszcze w domu obiecał mu nagrodę za ciężką pracę, jednak nie planował wcale nic erotycznego. Chciał zrobić mu samodzielnie kolację i po prostu spędzić razem wieczór, który z chęcią nazwałby randką. Bał się jednak, że przepis, który dała mu Kate mu nie wyjdzie, więc przygotował się na tę ewentualność i w sklepie, oprócz potrzebnych składników i wina, kupił też gotowe jedzenie.

– Harry... – zaczął Louis, chcąc go zatrzymać we flircie, gdy widział minę Liama.

– Och, proszę cię, jestem przecież bardzo grzeczny – kontynuował chłopak. – Dzisiaj na przykład mój gitarzysta, Mitch chciał mnie zaprosić na kawę, ale musiałem odmówić...

– Liam jest koło mnie – powiedział mu wreszcie.

– Cześć – przywitał się niepewnie Payne.

– Hej – odparł Harry. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że jesteście razem, powstrzymałbym się.

– Co mówiłeś o tym gitarzyście? – powrócił do tematu Louis, nieco zdenerwowany. Wiedział, że Harry się z nim droczył, ale mimo to czuł ukłucie zazdrości. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek podrywał chłopaka, a to było już druga osoba, która do niego startowała.

– Zaraz będziemy, Harry, czekaj na nas – wtrącił się Liam, po czym szybko się rozłączył i spojrzał na przyjaciela z oburzeniem. – Harry to nie twój chłopak, tak?

– Przecież wiesz, że...

– Jesteś idiotą, Louis – powiedział zdenerwowany. – Całujecie się, flirtujecie, jesteś o niego zazdrosny i nie chcesz, żeby wychodził z kimś na randki, ale jednocześnie mówisz, że nie jesteście razem. Nie możesz mu dawać takiej nadziei!

– Co ci odbija, Payno? – zdziwił się. – Dla Harry'ego o nic nie znaczy, gwarantuję ci to. Przyjaźnimy się, a on po prostu lubi taką bliskość.

– Skąd jesteś tego taki pewien? – powątpiewał, po czym westchnął głęboko. – Przepraszam, że tak naskakuje, ale nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Po prostu powinniście porozmawiać, bo wydaję mi się, że nie mówicie o tym zbyt dużo, a będziesz żałował, gdy go stracisz tylko przez to, że nie wyznałeś mu co, czujesz.

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale byli już prawie pod studiem, a wolał nie wtajemniczać w to Harry'ego. Chłopak stał już przy ulicy, więc Tomlinson zatrzymał się na światłach awaryjnych, żeby ten szybko mógł wejść do środka na tylne siedzenie i odjechali.

– To co jemy? – zagadał Harry. – Ta praca w studiu jest wykańczająca.

– Komu ty to mówisz? – zaśmiał się Liam. – Macie ochotę na coś zdrowego czy...a zresztą. Z Louisem to chyba oczywiste.

Ω

Louis zaparkował na parkingu obok mieszkania Liama. Payne i Harry od razu wyszli z samochodu, ale Tomlinson miał już wyłączać silnik, kiedy zobaczył, że dostał wiadomość od Zayna:

Nie wchodźcie do Liama, daj mi jeszcze jakieś pół godziny.

Bez zadawania pytań

Szatyn ledwo co powstrzymał się od jęknięcia, bo bał się, co jego przyjaciel odwalił, ale postanowił mu pomóc, wiedząc, że musi to zrobić. Dlatego też otworzył drzwi i lekko się podniósł, po czym zaraz opadł z powrotem na siedzenie.

– Lou, coś się stało? – przestraszył się Harry, podchodząc do niego.

– Nie, po prostu lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie – uznał. – Poczekajcie chwilę na mnie, bo naprawdę nie mam siły wstać.

– To może lepiej pójdziemy do mnie? – zaproponował zmartwiony Liam. – Dam ci coś na...

– Nie dam rady wejść po schodach – powiadomił go, łapiąc się za głowę. – A winda sprawia, że jest mi duszno. Zostańmy tutaj chwilę...

– Może powinieneś coś zjeść, Lou? – zaproponował Harry. – Zjadłeś tę sałatkę z jarmużem, którą ci zrobiłem?

– Jeszcze nie oszalałem – odparł Tomlinson, a chłopak spojrzał na niego karcąco.

– Tak, nie odżywiasz się zdrowo, a potem nic dziwnego, że prawie mdlejesz – pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, wsiadając do samochodu na tylne siedzenie i wyciągając coś z torby. – Dam ci trochę mojego warzywnego smoothie.

– Nie, Harry, nie trzeba – jęknął, ale otworzył usta, gdy Styles wsadzał mu między wargi rurkę. Z niechęcią trochę wypił, jednak okazało się, że ma całkiem dobry smak. Wciąż jednak musiał udawać, że nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.

– Tommo, może przełożymy tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej, a teraz wrócisz do domu, co? – zaproponował Liam, ale ten pokręcił głową.

– Psychicznie czuję się świetnie, po prostu fizycznie nie do końca – wyjaśnił. – Ale możesz mówić. Słucham uważnie.

– Okej, potrzebuję się wygadać – podjął wątek, wsiadając do samochodu. – Ale nie chcę oceniania...

– I przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? – spytał sarkastycznie Louis, pijąc koktajl.

– Lou – upomniał go Harry, po czym podał pudełko z jedzeniem Liamowi i sam wziął te od Tomlinsonsa. – Kontynuuj, proszę.

– To zanim wyjaśnię wam wszystko, muszę wam coś wyznać. Siedziało to we mnie naprawdę długo, ale już nie wytrzymuję – zrobił pauzę, patrząc na nich niepewnie. – Całowałem się z Zaynem.

– Okej – odparł od niechcenia szatyn. – I?

– Nie powinniście być teraz w szoku czy coś? – zastanowił się Liam, marszcząc brwi.

– Całowaliście się?! – wykrzyknął Harry, trochę przesadzając z entuzjazmem. Louis spojrzał na niego, kręcąc delikatnie głową, więc ten się uspokoił. – Ale jak do tego doszło? Musisz nam wszystko opowiedzieć!

– To było po meczu u Louisa. Obaj byliśmy z Zaynem dość pijani, leżeliśmy w jednym łóżku i tak jakoś wyszło, że go pocałowałem – wyznał z trudem.

– Ty go pocałowałeś? – wtrącił się Louis, który z opowieści Malika wiedział co innego. – Jesteś pewien?

– Tak, wiem kiedy kogoś całuje – odparł lekko zdenerwowany. – On odpowiedział do razu i trochę się całowaliśmy, ale rany, nie wiem w ogóle dlaczego to zrobiłem. To było pod wpływem chwili i miałem nadzieję, że Zayn jakoś do tego nawiąże, ale on kompletnie milczał, a do tego teraz mnie unika.

– Nie chciałeś go pocałować? – zapytał Harry.

– Chciałem – stwierdził pewnie Liam. – Ale wiem, że nie powinienem. On całkiem niedawno zerwał z dziewczyną, a ja go miałem pocieszać, a nie całować.

– Myślę, że tak całkiem nieźle go pocieszyłeś – stwierdził Styles z uśmiechem. – Od dawna ci się podoba?

– To nie tak, że mi się jakoś podoba – zaprzeczył. – Bardzo go lubię, ale mam wrażenie, że zepsułem wszystko tym pocałunkiem. Myślicie, że mógłbym to jakoś z nim wyjaśnić?

– Liam, powinieneś do niego zadzwonić – przerwał mu brunet.

– Teraz? – zdziwił się Liam.

– Teraz? – potworzył nieco przerażony Louis, nie wiedząc, co robi Zayn i czy nie mogę mieć z tego powodu problemów.

– Oczywiście, że teraz.

– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł – powątpiewał Tomlinson. – Zostaw to może na wieczór? Będziesz spokojny, on...

– Nie chcę dłużej czekać – zaprzeczył Payne, wyciągając telefon. – Umówię się z nim i powiem mu wszystko.

Louis spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego, który jednak niezbyt to zrozumiał i zmarszczył brwi. Tomlinson naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc postanowił nic nie robić, bo tak właśnie radził sobie z problemami w życiu. Liam zaś przyłożył już komórkę do ucha, a dźwięk był na tyle głośny, że wyraźnie słyszeli sygnały, aż w końcu głos zdziwiony Zayna.

– Liam?

– Em, hej – odezwał się, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie i nie mówiąc nic przez chwilę. Louis domyślał się, że ten musiał tęsknić za głosem Malika i potrzebował chwili, żeby dojść do siebie. – Hej. Nie jesteś zajęty?

– Trochę jestem – powiedział, zbywając go. Tomlinson wiedział, że to gra i udawanie niedostępnego, które teraz jednak było zbędne i miał ochotę uderzyć przyjaciela w twarz. – To coś ważnego?

– Nie, nie martw się – odparł zmieszany. – Chciałbyś może wyjść teraz na kawę ze mną – zaczął, po czym szybko dodał: – I Louisem i Harrym.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, zaś Styles był szczerze oburzony takim postępowaniem. Liam jedynie wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał im powiedzieć, że nie umiał inaczej.

– Nie mam za bardzo jak wyjść – wyznał Zayn.

– Jak chcesz to mogę skoczyć do mieszkania po klucze do samochodu i po ciebie przyjadę – zaproponował Liam, a Harry pokazał mu kciuk w górę. – Louis i tak źle się czuje, więc pojechalibyśmy sami.

– Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Naprawdę jestem zajęty.

– Och, a co robisz? – spytał przyjacielsko Payne, a Louis zaczął modlić się, żeby kłamstwo Malika było w miarę sensowne.

– Szykuję się na randkę – wypalił, a Tomlinson miał ochotę go zabić. – Ale bawcie się dobrze beze mnie.

– Ach, okej – powiedział ze smutkiem. – To miłej zabawy!

– Muszę kończyć, pa – pożegnał się i nie dając nawet Liamowi czasu na odpowiedź, rozłączył się. Payne spojrzał smutno na przyjaciół.

– Czyli chyba się spóźniłem – westchnął, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwy. A teraz przepraszam was, ale chcę wrócić do domu. Dziękuję, że...

– Nie! – wykrzyczał Louis. – Nie możesz wrócić do domu! To najgorsze, co można zrobić po takim czymś. Powinieneś wyjść z nami do baru!

– Louis, jest za wcześnie na picie – zmarszczył brwi. – Naprawdę już pójdę.

– Proszę cię, nie rób sobie tego – kontynuował, mając nadzieję, że uda go się jakoś namówić na nie wchodzenie do domu, a tym samym uratowanie Zayna. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Liam nie jest aż tak wielkim fanem alkoholu i będzie musiał użyć innych sposobów. Gwałtowanie złapał się za głowę, po czym zaczął się kiwać na boki, jak gdyby zaraz miał się przewrócić.

– Wszystko okej? – upewnił się Payne.

– Tak – jęknął. – Znaczy, w sumie nie. Czuję, że zaraz...

Opadł na kierownicę, starając się wspiąć na wyżyny swoich aktorskich umiejętności aktorskich i rzeczywiście udawać, że zemdlał. Słyszał, jak Harry krzyczy jego imię, a Liam poklepuje po policzku. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zyska trochę czasu dla Zayna i ten zdąży wyjść z mieszkania Payne, ale nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciel będzie próbował go podnieść, żeby przenieść na miejsce dla pasażera.

– Co robisz? – spytał, udając zamroczenie. – Zostaw mnie...

– Poprowadzę, jedziemy do szpitala – powiadomił go Liam, a Louis otworzył szerzej oczy, czując jak dłonie mężczyzny go dotykają i unoszą. Poprawił się na siedzeniu kompletnie wybudzony.

– Oszalałeś, nic mi nie jest – protestował, gdy już odjeżdżali. – Liam, debilu, zatrzymaj ten samochód! Po prostu chwilowo mnie coś zamroczyło, nie rób głupot.

– To ty robisz głupoty – wycedził zdenerwowany, a to puszczenie nerwów nie należało do codziennych widoków. – Znowu zaczynasz to robić i tym razem nie będę stał bezczynnie. Nie popełnię jeszcze raz tego samego błędu...

– Nie robię tego! – zaprzeczył Louis. – Proszę uwierz mi, nie ma powodów, żeby znowu zacząć.

– O co wam chodzi? – wtrącił się Harry, ale został zignorowany.

– To dlaczego niby zemdlałeś? – powątpiewał.

– Udawałem.

– Jasne – prychnął Liam, patrząc prosto na drogę i szybko jadąc do najbliższego szpitala. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli wykryją cokolwiek to tym razem cię tam wyślę i mam gdzieś opinie mediów.

– Nic nie wykryją – zapewnił go Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Jechali chwilę w niezręcznym milczeniu, którego żaden z nich nie umiał lub nie chciał przerywać. Tomlinson był zażenowany, Liam wkurzony, a Harry zdezorientowany, więc dzwoniący telefon szatyna był wybawieniem, tym bardziej, że to Zayn. – O, Zayn zaraz ci powie wszystko.

– Tak, bo on ma pierwsze miejsce na mojej liście osób zaufanych – powiedział sarkastycznie, a Louis odebrał telefon, włączając głośnik. 

– Stary, jest przy tobie Liam? – spytał Malik na przywitanie.

– Powiedz mu, że jedziemy do szpitala – odkrzyknął Payne, gwałtownie zakręcając. – Ale niech nie rezygnuje z randki. Pewnie i tak dobrze wie, że to robisz.

– Słyszę cię – odparł mężczyzna. – Co robicie w szpitalu i o czym ty mówisz?

– Liamowi odpierdala – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson. – I nie przyjeżdżaj, pewnie wyjdę zaraz po testach, bo nic nie wykryją.

– Zobaczymy – wtrącił się Liam z poważną miną, a Louis pożegnał się z Zaynem i po prostu oparł się o fotel, zastanawiając się, ile dłużny jest mu przyjaciel za poprowadzenie tego kłamstwa tak daleko.

*****


	14. Bridge Over Troubled Water

– Cholera jasna, Tomlinson! – wykrzyknęła Kate, gdy weszła do szpitala wraz z Niallem. Od razu podeszła do Louisa i zaczęła z uwagą przyglądać się jego twarzy, poklepując policzki lub patrząc się na źrenicę. – Całe szczęście! – ucałowała go w czoło, po czym zwróciła się do Liama. – Kochanie, wiem że zaczyna ci obijać, ale na przyszłość pomyśl dwa razy zanim postanowisz robić dramę.

– Jeszcze nie mamy wyników, więc nic nie wiadomo – odparł, a kobieta usiadła ciężko na krześle obok Zayna. Teraz cała szóstka była w poczekalni w szpitalu, czekając na wyniki testów na narkotyki. 

Louis rozumiał, że Liam mógł go posądzać o to, że znowu zaczął brać twarde używki, więc nie miał mu za złe, że przywiózł go tutaj. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że przyjaciel tak o niego dba. Gdy dwa czy trzy lata temu borykał się z tym problemem wyglądało to całkiem inaczej; ukrywał to, że bierze, a gdy został przyłapany wciąż kłamał. Teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że uciekanie do narkotyków to złe rozwiązanie, ale wtedy wydawało się jedynym. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim, miał dość sławy, wiecznego ukrywania się, a ćpanie na imprezach ze znajomymi pomagało. Może i chwilowo, ale czuł ulgę. Gdy reszta zespołu i Kate się o tym dowiedzieli szybko zainterweniowali i w pewnym sensie przemówili mu do rozsądku. Nie był jeszcze mocno uzależniony, więc dość szybko sobie z tym poradził, ale wtedy też wszyscy zrozumieli, że naprawdę potrzebują przerwy, bo sława źle wpływa na każdego z nich. Odreagowują w inny sposób, nie tak niebezpieczny jak Louis, ale jednak są zmęczeni i zestresowani.

Liam bardzo przeżył nałóg Louisa, bo był zły, że nic nie zauważył. Reszta po pewnym czasie zrozumiała, że czasami łatwo jest ukryć takie rzeczy, bo nigdy nie robił tego przy nich, ale Payne miał wyrzuty sumienia. Obiecał mu wtedy, że będzie go bardziej pilnował i jeśli to się powtórzy to będzie chciał go wyleczyć, nie zważając na ocenę opinii publicznej. Rzeczywiście przez pewien czas go kontrolował, ale to nie trwało wiecznie, bo w czasie przerwy ich drogi trochę się rozeszły. Pewnie dlatego zareagował tak gwałtownie, bo miał wrażenie, że nie udało mu się dotrzymać obietnicy.

Louis zaś bardziej martwił się o Harry'ego i o to, że będzie mu musiał o tym powiedzieć. Wcześniej starał się ukrywać ten temat i wychodziło mu to nawet dobrze, bo chłopak wydawał się nic nie podejrzewać. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Trochę źle mu było z tym, że Styles dowie się wszystkiego przy kolacji, która miała być uczczeniem jego sukcesu. Tomlinson był jednak pewien, że Harry nie będzie go oceniał za przeszłość. Tym bardziej, że już teraz wiedział, po co są w szpitalu, ale nie był zawiedziony, a jedynie zmartwiony. Louis pogładził kciukiem jego udo w niewidoczny sposób, dodając mu otuchy, a ten uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zerknął na Zayna, który nawet nie podniósł wzroku na Liama, zaś ten wydawał się być równie obrażony. Louis najchętniej teraz wykrzyczałby im całą prawdę, ale najpierw chciał się dowiedzieć, czemu Malik włamał się do jego mieszkania i co robił tam tyle czasu. Miał nadzieję, że istniał na to jakiś sensowny powód, bo gdyby nie to, to on pewnie właśnie gotowałby ze Stylesem ich kolację, Niall i Kate byli w domu, a oni zaś wyjaśniliby sobie swoje uczucia. Zamiast tego cała szóstka czekała zdenerwowana na wyniki.

– Panie Tomlinson – odezwała się nagle pielęgniarka. – Doktor prosi pana do gabinetu.

– Czy mogę wejść z nim? – poprosił Liam, gdy Louis wstawał już i szedł w stronę kobiety.

– A jest pan kimś z rodziny? – spytała ze sztucznym uśmiechem, a on pokręcił głową. – W takim razie, przykro mi, ale nie.

Louis posłał tylko uśmiech w stronę Harry'ego, po czym poszedł za pielęgniarką.

Ω

– Dwa razy BicMac, cztery porcje dużych frytek, cheeseburger i shake waniliowy – wymienił Louis, zwracając się do Liama, po czym zerknął jeszcze na Harry'ego. – I Happy Meal.

– Z shakem czekoladowym – dodał Styles, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Właśnie – zgodził się Tomlinson. – Najlepiej jutro o trzeciej.

– Czy zwykłe „przepraszam, że cię osądziłem, ale po prostu się martwię" nie wystarczy? – spytał Liam, a szatyn pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna westchnął, wychodząc z samochodu. – Niech wam będzie. Przywiozę wam to jutro.

– Kochamy cię! – krzyknął za nim Harry, a ten jedynie im odmachał i dwójka odjechała spod jego domu, kierując się do siebie.

Louis dostał wyniki badań i tak jak się spodziewał; był w zupełności czysty. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, a Liam zaczął go przepraszać o to, że go podejrzewał. Tomlinson jednak nie był zły, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że ma koło siebie tyle osób, które o niego dbają. Oczywiście, czuł że zmarnował trochę czasu w nerwowej atmosferze w szpitalu, a mógłby już przygotowywać kolację dla siebie i Harry'ego.

Teraz jechali w milczeniu, a Louis czuł wokół to dobrze znane mu napięcie, które świadczyło o zbliżającej się poważnej rozmowie. Nie chciał jej zaczynać tutaj w samochodzie, bo wydawało się to nieodpowiednie. Może i on nie miałby problemu z opowiedzeniem wszystkiego chłopakowi, ale czuł, że lepiej to zrobić w spokojnym miejscu, gdy będzie troszkę pijany.

Gdy w końcu dojechali, Louis wziął z bagażnika kilka produktów spożywczych, które kupił wcześniej. Cieszył się, że nie było to nic, co mogłoby się zepsuć przez te kilka godzin. Obaj byli już prawie w środku, kiedy Harry powiedział, że sprawdzi jeszcze pocztę, bo czekali na zaproszenia. Tomlinson w tym czasie wszedł do domu i odkładał wszystko do lodówki, od niechcenia nucąc piosenkę. Obejrzał szybko, czy aby na pewno ma wszystko do przygotowania dania dla Harry'ego i nagle poczuł stres. Bał się, a raczej był pewien, że to kompletnie nie wyjdzie, bo w końcu nigdy wcześniej nic nie ugotował. Teraz jednak bardzo chciał to zrobić, bo myśl, że może tak postarać się dla chłopaka sprawiała, że robiło mu się cieplej na piersi.

– Jest już – usłyszał głos Harry'ego i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Położył na komodę kopertę, po czym z zainteresowaniem przejrzał się szatynowi. – Jesteś głodny?

– Nie, ale mam nadzieję, że ty jesteś – odparł Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Czy to podtekstowne? – zaśmiał się chłopak, podchodząc bliżej, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Nie – westchnął, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać się od położenia dłoni na biodrach bruneta, który teraz stał zaraz przed nim. – Chciałem jakoś uczcić twoje nagrania i z chęcią zaprosiłbym cię na kolację przy świecach do jakiejś restauracji, ale nie mogę jeszcze tego zrobić, więc uznałem, że spróbuję ci coś ugotować. Znaczy, domyślam się, że prawdopodobnie to wyjdzie tragicznie i będziemy musieli zamówić pizzę, ale przynajmniej zjemy ją przy świecach.

– Naprawdę chcesz mi coś ugotować? – powątpiewał Harry. – Przecież wiesz, że dla mnie wystarczającym uczczeniem tego byłoby wino i przytulanie się z tobą na kanapie, oglądając jakiś film.

– Masz szczęście, że wino wlicza się w kolację – uznał Louis. – A jak będziesz grzecznie czekał zanim to zrobię, to może nawet zasłużysz na przytulanie się na kanapie.

– Idę się więc przygotować – stwierdził, po czym na widok zdziwienia szatyna, dodał: – Hej, chcę się poczuć jak w dobrej restauracji. Muszę wyglądać cudownie.

– Zawsze wyglądasz cudownie – odparł, niezbyt wysilając się z tym komplementem, więc zaśmiał się z własnego bycia oczywistym. – No i jesteśmy tutaj sami. Możesz przyjść nawet nago, jeśli ci wygodnie.

– Chciałbyś tego, prawda? – podroczył się Harry, a Louis oblizał wargi.

– Nie wsadzaj mi w usta słów, których nie powiedziałem – poprosił, powstrzymując uśmiech, ze względu na podtekst.

– Zawsze ty mi możesz włożyć coś w usta – uznał. – Na przykład twoje przepyszne danie.

– Złośliwiec – wycedził żartobliwie, gdy chłopak już odchodził. Ten rzucił mu jeszcze krótkie spojrzenie zza ramienia, po czym wszedł po schodach.

Louis wziął przepis i zaczął wyciągać składniki. Był przerażony tym wszystkim, bo wydawało mu się, że już przy pierwszym zadaniu zrobi coś źle. W końcu ukrojenie do połowy kawałka piersi z kurczaka było trudne. Jak pomyślał, że będzie musiał to nadziać mozzarellą i owinąć w szynkę parmeńską, a potem jeszcze zrobić puree z ziemniaków, to miał ochotę uciec do jakiejś restauracji, żeby zrobili to za niego. Poważnie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, jednak postanowił dać sobie jeszcze szanse i w końcu to ukroił. Miał wrażenie, że wyszło dość znośnie, więc płynnie przechodził do następnych poleceń.

Nagle jednak usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie i odwrócił się, żeby ujrzeć pięknie ubranego Harry'ego. Miał na sobie ciemne obcisłe spodnie, a koszula, którą założył była w nieco orientalne wzory. Mimo tego, jak cudownie wyglądało jego ciało, uwagę Louisa zwróciło coś innego. Usta chłopaka w specyficzny sposób odbijały światło, jak gdyby były mokre. Przyjrzał się uważnie i zauważył, że to na pewno nie jest wilgoć, bo nawet kolor wydaje się nieco bardziej różowy.

– I jak? – spytał się niepewnie Styles.

– Obróć się – powiedział Louis, rozkazującym tonem, ale jednak Harry wykonał polecenie. Mężczyzna zawiesił oko niego dłużej na jego pośladkach w tych spodniach, jednak postanowił się opamiętać, bo nie chciał się tak w niego wgapiać. – Ślicznie.

– Dziękuję – odparł zadowolony, podchodząc bliżej, żeby zobaczyć, co robi Tomlinson. Szatyn spojrzał na jego profil uważnie.

– Czy ty masz na sobie szminkę? – spytał nagle, a na twarzy Harry'ego malowało się zażenowanie. – Znaczy, wyglądasz świetnie. Naprawdę.

– To błyszczyk – poprawił go, wyraźnie zadowolony. Louis już nic nie powiedział, bo właściwie nie miał słów. Cieszył się, że Styles zachowuje się, tak jak chce i w ogóle nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że się pomalował. Wręcz przeciwnie, było w tym coś podniecającego, wyobrażał sobie, że miałby na swoim ciele różowe odciski ust i aż musiał się skupić na piersi kurczaka przed sobą, żeby nie wybuchnąć. – Co to będzie, szefie kuchni?

– Kurczak nadziewany mozzarellą, owinięty w szynkę parmeńską z puree z ziemniaków.

– Żartujesz? – zdziwił się Harry, a on pokręcił głową. – Może ci pomogę...

– Harold – zaczął poważnie. – Wyjdź z kuchni i usiądź sobie w salonie, wyglądając pięknie.

– Chcę ci pomóc – stwierdził kategorycznie chłopak, ubierając fartuch. Louis spojrzał na niego, ale ten właśnie zerknął na przepis. – Mogę się zająć kurczakiem. To jedyne piersi jakie lubię.

– Nie wierzę w ciebie – zaśmiał się Louis.

Razem o wiele szybciej uporali się z całością, a chłopak w międzyczasie zrobił nawet Tomlinsonowi zdjęcie, jak gotował, żeby wysłać je na grupową konwersację. Zdążyli wypić już jedną butelkę wina, a dopiero drugą zostawili do obiadu. Następnie Louis poszedł się jeszcze szybko przebrać i poprawił włosy, podczas gdy Harry musiał czekać na niego w salonie. Wrócił po niego i wspólnie poszli do stołu w kuchni, gdzie szaty najpierw odsunął mu krzesło, zapalił świece i dopiero podał im potrawę, sam siadając.

– Jest przepyszne – stwierdził chłopak, uśmiechając się.

– Po raz pierwszy coś gotowałem – wyznał.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Harry. – W takim razie twój talent się marnuje, ale czuję się zaszczycony, że pokazałeś go akurat mnie.

– Hej, to wyjątkowa okazja – uznał. – Dla ciebie mogę pokazać, jak genialnym kucharzem jestem. Ziemia nie jest gotowa na mój kunszt. Pomyśl sobie, jak musiałby poczuć się Gordon Ramsey, gdyby się dowiedział, że jestem lepszy w kuchni od niego?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz, ale na pewno by się załamał – zgodził się chłopak.

– A tak serio, jest znośne? – spytał poważnie Louis, a Harry ze śmiechem się zaśmiał.

– Tak, naprawdę mi smakuje – potwierdził, popijając posiłek winem.

– Czy teraz, odkąd wiesz, że wcale nie gotuje aż tak źle, będziesz mnie wykorzystywał? – poruszył brwiami Tomlinson.

– Lou, uwierz, naprawdę z miłą chęcią bym cię wykorzystał, ale niekoniecznie w kuchni – odparł, jakby od niechcenia, robiąc po tym przerwę na przeżucie jedzenia i dopiero po tym spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Jest wiele innych pomieszczeń, ale jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na kuchni...

– Mam po prostu bardzo ładny blat kuchenny, który ma idealną wysokość – uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie Louis.

– Wiem, sprawdzałem – powiedział, oblizując usta. – Twoja kuchnia jest naprawdę wielofunkcyjna. Można w niej gotować, jeść...

– I co jeszcze? – zaciekawił się Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie.

– Ty mi powiedz, to w końcu twoja kuchnia – wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie zdążyłeś już wszystko przetestować.

– Szczerze, nie miałem okazji – przyznał Tomlinson, czując jak stopa chłopaka wciąż o dotyka po nodze.

– Och, czyli jeszcze dużo przed nami – uznał Harry, ale roześmiał się zaraz, bo to zabrzmiało zbyt poważnie. – W każdym razie, dzisiejszy dzień to żart. Nie wierzę, że ze studia, trafiłem do szpitala, żeby w końcu znaleźć się na kolacji ugotowanej przez ciebie. I to ostatnie zdecydowanie jest najbardziej niespodziewane.

– Właśnie, co do szpitala...

– Nie musisz nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – przerwał mu chłopak. – Zrozumiem, jeśli chcesz, żeby to był twój sekret, okej?

– Chcę – oznajmił pewnie. – Nie mówiłem ci tego, bo nie miałem okazji. Początkowo nie uważałem tego za konieczne, bo nie spodziewałem się, że nasza relacja będzie tak... intensywna. A później nie wiedziałem, jak i kiedy to zrobić. Miałem przy wspólnym śniadaniu nagle wypalić: „Hej, jakieś trzy lata temu zacząłem brać twarde narkotyki i trochę przesadziłem, przy okazji, świetne naleśniki".

Louis opowiedział mu w skrócie całą historię, a chłopak jedynie przytakiwał lub intensywnie na niego patrzył. W jego wzroku nie było jednak obrzydzenia czy oceny, a raczej współczucie. Tomlinson jednak czuł się dziwnie i było to dal niego trudne, bo nie opowiadał jeszcze o tym nikomu, a wiedziały jedynie osoby, które były wtedy przy nim. Wstydził się, co nawet przyznał brunetowi na końcu opowieści.

– Lou... – przełknął głośno ślinę i położył dłoń na jego, bo zauważył, że mężczyzna dość mocno to przeżywa. – Nie masz się czego wstydzić przede mną. Ja rozumiem, że przechodziłeś tyle stresu, że być może nie widziałeś innego rozwiązania. To okej, bo każdy ma lepsze lub gorsze momenty w życiu, ważne żeby wyjść z tych dołków. I bardzo nie chciałbym, żebyś do tego wrócił.

– Nie mam powodów – wyznał, uśmiechając się, gdy ściskał jego dłoń. – Jestem obecnie niemożliwie szczęśliwy.

– Ja również – zgodził się chłopak, rumieniąc się.

– Przepraszam, że zepsułem atmosferę tym tematem – odezwał się Louis, a Harry przewrócił oczami, zaznaczając, że wcale tak nie myśli. – Mam nadzieję, że podobało ci się nasze... spotkanie.

– Randka – poprawił go nagle brunet. – Zgodnie z tym, czego uczyłem się na studiach nasze spotkanie zalicza się do ziemskiej randki. Spełniamy większość kryteriów.

– A jakie to są kryteria? – zainteresował się Louis, a jego serce biło mocniej.

– Romantyczna atmosfera, intymność, flirt, odpowiednia muzyka w tle – zaczął wymieniać. – Do tego dochodzi mowa ciała; praktycznie cały czas dotykaliśmy się stopami, a ty wciąż patrzysz na moje usta.

– Masz na nich błyszczyk, rzucają się oczy – usprawiedliwił się Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko. – Czy ty próbujesz zasugerować, że chciałbym cię pocałować?

– Jakbym śmiał? – spytał ironicznie. – Przecież jesteśmy tylko dwójką przyjaciół na platonicznej kolacji przy świecach.

– No więc, platoniczny przyjacielu czy chciałbyś – podjął wątek Louis, ale w tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon, który jednak postanowił zignorować.

– Odbierz – polecił Harry. – To może być coś ważnego.

– To Zayn – zerknął, patrząc na wyświetlacz i dopiero teraz zaczął się niepokoić. Mężczyzna wiedział o jego dzisiejszych planach, więc nie dzwoniłby bez powodu. Z lekkim strachem odebrał, włączając tryb głośnomówiący i odzywając się niepewnie: – Wszystko okej?

– Nie wiem – odezwał się po drugiej stronie. – Ale czy poszedłbyś ze mną teraz do baru, bo muszę się nawalić?

– Jestem na randce – odparł Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. – Powiesz mi może co się stało? 

– Och, daj mi to – usłyszał z oddali kobiecy głos, który z pewnością należał do Kate. – Tomlinson, wiem, że właśnie zastanawiasz się z jakiej pozycji pieprzyć Harry'ego, podpowiem, że od tyłu to dobry pomysł, ale mamy tutaj...

– Harry wszystko słyszy – powiadomił ją szatyn, czując że Kate jest za bardzo otwarta.

– Super, podziękuje mi później za tę radę – odparła. – W każdym razie akcja jest nagła, bo Zayn jest pieprzonym idiotą.

– Gdzie mamy być? – wtrącił się Harry, wstając od stołu.

– Przed domem za jakieś pięć – zaczęła kobieta – cztery, trzy, dwa i....

Usłyszeli głośny klakson na zewnątrz, który sprawił, że Louis przewrócił oczami. Jak gdyby ten dzień nie mógł się chociaż normalnie skończyć. 

Ω

Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, oprócz Kate i Zayna był tam też Calum, czyli młodszy przyrodni brat kobiety. Ich ojciec po przyjeździe na Ziemię związał się z Ziemianką, więc chłopak był w pełni człowiekiem, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z pochodzenia siostry. Louis miał okazję go już poznać, ale Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył nastolatka. Kate miała zawieść Caluma na urodziny kolegi, a później miał teoretycznie u niej nocować, żeby mieć przykrywkę dlaczego nie wraca do domu na noc.

– Czy możecie nam już wszystko wyjaśnić? – westchnął Louis, gdy jechali już, a Kate prowadziła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. – Zaraz nas zabijesz.

– Marzenia nie spełniają się tak łatwo – wymamrotał Zayn, a Kate uderzyła go ręką w udo. – Jak gdyby życie dostatecznie mnie nie dobijało.

– Sam się dobiłeś – przewróciła oczami kobieta.

– Wciąż nie wiemy, o co chodzi – odezwał się Tomlinson, a Harry upomniał go wzorkiem. – No co? Skoro nam przerwano to przynajmniej chcę wiedzieć, czemu Zayn chce się zabić, a Kate jest zła. Po prostu...

Nie skończył, bo Harry przyciągnął Louisa do siebie zaciskając dłoń na materiale koszulki i przytknął swoje usta do jego. Szatyn nie wiedział jak zareagować, jednak szybko wtopił palce we włosy chłopaka, zanim ten się odsunął

– Lepiej? – spytał brunet, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Ja-a – wyjąkał.

– Całkiem nieźle, H, zapamiętam – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Kate. – Dobra, a wracając do twojego pytania; Zayn włamał się do mieszkania Liama.

– Wiem – oznajmił Louis. – To cię aż tak zdenerwowało? Przecież to nie pierwszy raz.

– Nie chodzi o to – przewróciła oczami.

– Kate, jakim cudem tata poświęca mnie twojej opiece, skoro ty i twoi znajomi jesteście niezrównoważeni? – spytał żartobliwie Calum.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo a... – zaczęła, ale zaraz przerwała. – Nie, stop, nie chcę zachowywać się jak matka.

– Nie wiem czy współczuć czy zazdrościć twojemu dziecku – wymamrotał Zayn.

– Ja już współczuje tobie, jak Liam się dowie, że włamałeś się do jego mieszkania – wycedziła. – Gdybyś jeszcze miał zamiar przeszukiwać jego rzeczy czy masturbować się z jego bluzą na głowie...

– Co w końcu zrobiłeś? – spytał zirytowany Louis.

– Szukałem książki, którą mu pożyczyłem wcześniej – wyjaśnił zażenowany, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi.

– To dlatego musieliśmy przeżyć całą akcję ze szpitalem? Bo chciałeś odzyskać książkę?

– Nie samą książkę, a raczej coś w niej – podjął wątek. – Dokładnie list. Napisałem kiedyś list do Liama, gdzie opisuję wszystkie moje uczucia do niego. Oczywiście nigdy nie zamierzałem mu go dać, raczej chciałem to z siebie wylać. Jednocześnie nie wyobrażałem sobie go wyrzucić czy zniszczyć, bo była tam cząstka mnie, więc żeby też nikt go nie znalazł włożyłem go do książki, której nigdy nie czytałem i wątpiłem, żeby ktokolwiek chciał to zrobić.

– A Liam oczywiście chciał – westchnął Louis, domyślając się dalszej części historii. – Więc mu ją pożyczyłeś i przypomniałeś sobie, że właśnie tam włożyłeś list i chciałeś ją odzyskać.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Malik.

– Okej, czyli sprawa załatwiona – wzruszył ramionami szatyn. – Czemu więc jedziemy się nawalić?

– To nie jest nasz główny cel – zaprzeczyła Kate. – Jedziemy do baru, żeby odebrać książkę.

– Skąd wiecie, że akurat tam ją zostawił? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Na lodówce miał karteczkę, przypominającą o odebraniu jakiejś książki, więc raczej to będzie ta – zdecydował Zayn. – A po tym jak już wezmę list, mam zamiar zostać w tym barze i pić, a że Kate przyjechała samochodem i opiekuje się bratem to zostałeś mi tylko ty.

Louis chciał już jakoś powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że jest niemożliwie samolubny i że nie może tak przekładać swojego dobra ponad wszystko, ale wiedział, że sam zrobił to już wielokrotnie, a Zayn zawsze był przy nim. Tak właśnie wygladała ich relacja, starali się zawsze poświęcać się dla siebie i Tomlinson wiedział, że ten teraz potrzebuje go jak mało kiedy. Spojrzał jedynie na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się lekko, niezbyt zdenerwowany całą sytuacją.

– Jaka to była książka? – spytał brunet, a Zayn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

– Cierpienia młodego Wertera – odparł, a Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho. – Co z tym nie tak?

– Cóż, miejmy nadzieje, że nie skończysz jak Werter – uznał chłopak, a Louis i Kate parsknęli śmiechem.

– Jak skończył? – zainteresował się Zayn i Calum chciał mu już powiedzieć, ale kobieta gestem kazała mu milczeć.

– Jak przeczytasz to się dowiesz – ucięła.

Ω

Gdy już odwieźli Caluma, po czym dojechali do baru, wszyscy oprócz Kate zamówili piwo. Harry wziął te z sokiem, bo nie przepadał za smakiem zwykłego i teraz pili je przez słomkę, podczas gdy Zayn nerwowo rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu książki.

– Nie widzę jej – wyszeptał do nich.

– Czy nie możesz się po prostu jak człowiek spytać? – westchnęła Kate, po czym zwróciła się do nastoletniego barmana. – Przepraszam, nie widziałeś może gdzieś tutaj Cierpienia Młodego Wertera?

– Em, mamy Cierpienia Mocnego Wertera, to nasz drink – podjął wątek, biorąc karteczkę z rozpisanymi napojami. – To jest wódka, sok...

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła szybko, bo ten był już gotowy jej go nalać. – Mój przyjaciel zostawił tutaj parę dni temu książkę. Jej tytuł to właśnie Cierpienia Młodego Wertera.

– Ach, książka – pokiwał głową, po czym przez chwilę się zastanawiał. – Jest jakaś na zapleczu. My tutaj raczej nie mamy książek, więc to pewnie ta. Przynieść?

– Jakbyś był tak miły – powiedziała z fałszywym uśmiechem, po czym przewróciła oczami, gdy tylko tamten wyszedł. – Boże.

– Całkiem słodki, prawda? – zapytał Zayn. Louis niezbyt mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo nie zwrócił uwagi na wygląd chłopaka, będąc zbyt zajęty Harrym. W czasie całej tej rozmowy Kate z barmanem, on dotykał uda chłopaka, jak gdyby od niechcenia. Czuł jednak dokładnie, jak tamten zaczyna się nieco spinać, po czym zaraz się rozluźnia pod wpływem dotyku. Byli w miejscu publicznym, ale było już dość późno, a do tego nie było tutaj zbyt wielu świadków, więc nie chciał się krępować. Postanowił, że poprowadzi ten wieczór tak samo, jak gdyby wcale nie wyszli z domu i pozwolił toczyć się sprawą naturalnym tempem.

– Zayn, on miał ledwo co osiemnaście lat – uświadomiła go.

– Widziałaś te mięśnie? To jedyne, co będę miał w swojej obronie, jak złapie mnie prokuratura.

– Ty chyba nie... – zaczęła Kate. – Oszalałeś. Nie możesz do niego podbijać!

– A ty co o tym sądzisz, Harry? – spytał nagle Zayn, tym samym sprawiając, że chłopak nieco się ocknął. Wcześniej był w pełni skupiony na ruchach Louisa i zdawało się, że nawet nie wie, o czym rozmawiali.

– Na pewno nie porozmawiasz z nim o Cierpieniach Młodego Wertera – uznał, podgryzając lekko wargę, bo Tomlinson dotarł do wyższej partii uda. Robił to jakby od niechcenia i wcale po jego wyrazie twarzy nie było widać, co robi, a jedynie poruszająca się ręka mogła coś zdradzać.

– To chyba to, prawda? – przyszedł barman, pokazując książkę z dość prostą okładką. Zayn kiwnął głową i sięgnął po nią, przy okazji zdecydowanie zbyt długo trzymając dłoń na dłoni chłopaka.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo – odpadł Malik, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jak masz na imię?

– Wesley.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Wesley – odpowiedział Zayn, mocno akcentując jego imię, jednocześnie puszczając oczko. Barman nerwowo się uśmiechnął, podczas gdy Kate westchnęła teatralnie.

– Pieprzyć to – stwierdziła nagle. – Wesley, daj mi tego Wertera. I niech będzie naprawdę mocny.

 

Ω

Było już po północy, a czwórka przyjaciół jako jedni z nielicznych zostali w barze. Wcześniej napotykali różne osoby, z częścią z nich nawet pili, ale to miejsce miało dzisiaj być zamykane właśnie o drugiej. Zasady panujące tutaj jednak nakazywały, że jeśli klienci jeszcze piją to pracownik musi zostać dłużej, jednak jeśli nikogo przez dłuższy czas nie ma, może wyjść wcześniej. Teraz jednak wcale się na to nie zapowiadało, bo wciąż jeszcze kilka pijanych osób siedziała gdzieś w głębi sali.

Harry i Louis już od dłuższego czasu byli zajęci sobą; Styles nieco przesadził i leżał oparty o szatyna, który obserwował z zaciekawieniem Kate. Kobieta nagle całkowicie zrezygnowała z jakichkolwiek barier czy instynktu samozachowawczego i po prostu piła z każdym, kto chciał z nią pić, a przez dłuższy czas chętnych nie brakowało. Aktualnie była sama, sącząc jakiegoś drinka przy barze i kołysząc się przy tym na boki. W tym czasie Zayn próbował przystawiać się do Wesleya, który prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał jego intencji. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, o czym jego przyjaciel mógł rozmawiać z chłopakiem tak długo, ale najwyraźniej Malik był bardzo zdesperowany. Barman zaś już nerwowo się kręcił, zerkając na zegarek i na tamtych ludzi.

Louis nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy w pewnym momencie zamknęły mu się oczy i zdrzemnął się na kilka chwil. Nie mogło to być długie, bo miał wrażenie, że wciąż był choć trochę świadomy; słyszał głosy ludzi i prawdopodobnie też krzyk Kate, ale nie miał pewności, czy to stało się naprawdę. Został obudzony dopiero przez Zayna, który pochylał się nad nim, klepiąc go po policzku. Tomlinson zerwał się gwałtownie, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Harry również wstał, odsuwając się od jego ramienia. Szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i doszedł do wniosku, że są tutaj tylko w trójkę; Wesley, Kate i pozostali goście musieli już wyjść.

– Popilnujecie Kate, jak ja wyjdę z Wesleyem na papierosa? – poprosił przyjaciel.

– Gdzie ona jest? – spytał zdezorientowany Tomlinson.

– Śpi przy barze – odparł Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. Mężczyźni spojrzeli się na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. – Och, wyjaśnię wam później. A teraz przepraszam, ale ktoś na mnie czeka.

Louis jedynie pokiwał głową, przecierając oczy.

– Rany – westchnął Harry. – Naprawdę dużo nas ominęło.

Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho, po czym obaj wstali, żeby spojrzeć, co się dzieje z Kate. Rzeczywiście spała przy barze, na jakiejś kanapie, najwyraźniej czując się tam w miarę dobrze. Tomlinson nie miał zamiaru jej budzić, bo teraz i tak nie mógłby nic od niej wyciągnąć. Był jeszcze trochę zaspany i liczył, że jutro rano Zayn mu wszystko streści.

Znaleźli się za barem, gdzie Harry oparł się delikatnie o ladę, podczas gdy do Tomlinsona dotarł fakt, że jest tutaj okropnie cicho. Gdy zasypiał był gwar i głośna muzyka, a teraz brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków tworzył nieco nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Podszedł do laptopa, żeby coś włączyć, kiedy wpadł na lepszy pomysł:

– Chciałbyś ze mną zatańczyć? – zaproponował Louis, a Harry zdziwił się, jak gdyby sens tych słów do niego nie dotarł.

– Serio?

– Będę trzymał ręce przy sobie – obiecał żartobliwym tonem, unosząc obie dłonie do góry.

– Och, to dobrze, bo mam klasę i nie pozwolę ci się nieodpowiednio dotknąć przed trzecią randką – zażartował brunet, gdy oboje wstali, a Tomlinson poszukał odpowiedniej piosenki. Włączył ją i podszedł do chłopaka, kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach, podczas gdy ten splótł swoje na jego szyi. Muzyka zaczęła grać, ale Harry nie zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie rozpoznając jej po dźwiękach. – Co to?

– Bridge Over Troubled Water – wymamrotał cicho Louis, bo właśnie słychać było pierwsze słowa. Styles uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc je.

When you're weary, feelin' small

When tears are in your eyes I will dry them all

I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough

And friends just can't be found

Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa, przytulając się do niego. Mężczyzna wsparł ręce na jego plecach, pocierając lekko i jednocześnie śpiewając do ucha.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Brunet płakał, co nie uszło uwadze Tomlinsona, ale nie dlatego, że był specjalnie głośny. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie słychać było żadnych śladów szlochania, a jedynie mokre ślady pozostawione na koszulce mogły cokolwiek zdradzić. Louis jednak wiedział, że to nie są łzy smutku, bo Harry teraz nie miał całkowicie do nich powodów. To raczej płacz, który stworzył się z nadmiaru emocji, a szatyn czuł dokładnie to samo. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu za dużo, za dużo zdarzeń i za dużo uczuć. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że zaraz i on wybuchnie, bo wydawało się, że kocha Harry'ego tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. Nie wiedział, że można tak kochać drugą osobę, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie czuć cokolwiek innego niż bezgraniczną miłość, gdy tak trzymał go w ramionach.

When you're down and out, when you're on the street

When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you

I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes

And pain is all around

Żeby jakoś sprawić, że atmosfera nie była taka ciężka, Louis odsunął na chwilę od siebie chłopaka, żeby poprawić go do obrotu. Ten zachichotał, jednak to zrobił, na końcu lądując tak, że teraz Tomlinson przytulał go od tylu. Wprawdzie Harry był nieco wyższy, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało, bo i tak wydawał się taki mały w jego ramionach. Może nie dosłownie, ale szatyn miał wrażenie, że przez całą bezbronność, jaką Styles teraz przed nim pokazywał, nie był wysokim mężczyzną, a raczej małym chłopcem, którego musiał chronić.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Sail on silver boy, sail on by

Your time has come to shine

And all your dreams will run their way

See how they shine, oh, if you need a friend

I'm sailing right behind

Harry nie zauważył, że Louis, śpiewając mu do ucha, zmienił nieco tekst, używając męskiego rzeczownika. Jednak serce Tomlinsona wydawało się wyskoczyć mu z piersi, bo silver boy tak bardzo do niego pasowało. On był jego srebrnym chłopcem, jego kosmicznym chłopcem, po prostu jego chłopcem. A Louis był jego człowiekiem i to wydawały się niepodważalne prawdy wszechświata. Tylko przez przypadek wylądowali na dwóch innych planetach, na których jednak nie byli szczęśliwi, bo nie ich serca należały do siebie nawzajem. Tak to już jest z bratnimi duszami, że zawsze się odnajdą, nieważne czy to inny kraj czy planeta; muszą być ze sobą, a wtedy cały świat podejmuje takie decyzje, żeby w końcu się spotkali. I on wiedział, że fakt, że teraz tańczą nie jest zwyczajnym przypadkiem, bo prowadziło do tego mnóstwo rzeczy, wszelkie zdarzenia i postanowiła całego świata prowadziły do tego, żeby Harry i Louis tańczyli w tym momencie do Bridge Over Troubled Water w zamkniętym barze.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

Harry obrócił się przodem do Tomlinsona, przytulając się do niego i nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu, podczas gdy muzyka wciąż grała. Louis przesunął swoje palce lekko po jego plecach.

– Zawsze chciałem z kimś tańczyć w pustym barze – stwierdził nagle brunet, szepcząc mu to do ucha.

– Nie jest pusty, zapomniałeś o pani Kathleen – zaśmiał się i poczuł jak chłopak na jego ramieniu kręci głową. – Ale cieszę się, że spełniłem twoje marzenie.

– Mam jeszcze jedno – stwierdził, patrząc na Louisa, który spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Zawsze chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie całował na ladzie barowej.

– Masz naprawdę dziwne marzenia – stwierdził i w ułamku sekundy Harry posmutniał. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo Tomlinson płynnym ruchem go podniósł i położył na ladę. – I szczęście, że lubię spełniać twoje dziwne marzenia.

Styles nie miał nawet czasu odpowiedzieć, bo Louis wpił się w jego usta, całując go. Nie zaczynał w żaden sposób delikatnie, tylko od razu namiętnie poruszał wargami naprzeciw jego. Pozwolił sobie nieco mocniej wystawić język, ssąc jednocześnie ten od Harry'ego, tym samym sprawiając, że chłopak oplótł nogi wokół jego talii. Wtopił palce w jego włosy, przybliżając głowę do siebie, jak gdyby chciał znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej bruneta. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje, bo to wydawało się niemożliwie gorące.

– Pociągnij mnie – podjął wątek Harry, odsuwając się na chwilę od ust Louisa, żeby zaraz do nich powrócić i znowu się odsunąć. – Za włosy.

Mężczyzna nie zamierzał w żaden sposób się opierać i po prostu wykonał prośbę. Zdziwił się, gdy Styles dosłownie jęknął mu w usta. Wcześnie wprawdzie zdarzało mu się go delikatnie ciągnąc za kosmyki, ale teraz miał w pięści garść włosów było to dość intensywne. Harry jednak wydawał się z tego tak zadowolony, że Louis nie mógł się oprzeć i odsunął go od swojej twarzy, eksponując szyję, w którą po prostu się wpił. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że miejsce, które teraz całował, ssał i podgryzał będzie miało jutro widoczne czerwone ślady. Harry też go nie zatrzymał tylko pozwolił to robić.

Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, ile im to zajęło i jak długo nawzajem robili sobie malinki czy się całowali. Ocucił ich jedynie głos Zayna:

– Jezu, oni tak długo?

– Przechodzę tutaj trzeci raz, a oni wciąż są w tej samej pozycji – odparł drugi głos. Louisowi wydawało się, że był to Niall, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby mężczyzna z nimi był. Postanowił to olać i wciąż całować Harry'ego, jednak usłyszał: – Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale możemy już jechać? Dokończycie w moim samochodzie.

Odsunęli się od siebie i rzeczywiście przed nimi stał Niall z Zaynem, jednak po szybkich oględzinach stwierdzili, że na kanapie nie ma już Kate.

– Gdzie jest Cat? – spytał Harry, wciąż będąc w pozycji półleżącej na barze. Louis zerknął na niego podziwiając przepięknie spuchnięte usta i czerwone ślady na całej jego szyi.

– Zaniosłem ją już do samochodu – odparł Niall.

– Czekamy tylko na was, więc chodźcie – poradził Zayn, a oni posłusznie za nimipodążyli. Po drodze pożegnali się jeszcze z Wesleyem. Louis złapał Harry'ego za rękę, a drugim łokciem szturchnął Malika, wskazując na barmana, jednak przyjaciel pokręcił głową. – Wyjaśnię wam wszystko.

 

*****


	15. Burnin' for you

Gdy na drugi dzień wszyscy obudzili się u Kate, Zayn opowiedział im w skrócie, co się stało w nocy; kobieta trochę za bardzo się upiła i musieli dzwonić po Nialla, a on próbował poderwać mężczyznę, który był hetero i kompletnie nie zainteresowany nim. Louis nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Malik nie powiedział mu tego od razu, ale później zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie musiał najpierw porozmawiać z Kate, bo po sposobie, w jaki kobieta była zdenerwowana można było wywnioskować, że coś ukrywali. Nie miał zamiaru jednak pokazywać teraz, że się domyśla, bo zapewne nie chcieli mówić nic przy Liamie.

Siedzieli w piątkę w salonie Kate, mężczyźni mieli na sobie jeszcze rzeczy z poprzedniego dnia, jedynie Cat siedziała w samej męskiej koszulce, która prawdopodobnie należała do Nialla. Kobieta wydawała się jeszcze nie wytrzeźwieć, bo wciąż miała świetny humor i co chwilę się z czegoś śmiała. Do tego Louis był pewien, że piła coś jeszcze po powrocie do domu, jak wszyscy poszli spać, ale nie mógł jej tego udowodnić.

– No, ale przynajmniej masz książkę! – powiedział pocieszająco Harry, bo Zayn był widocznie zasmucony tamtym wydarzeniem. Jednak gdy ten tylko wypowiedział to zdanie, Malik spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

– Nie mów mi, że w końcu jej nie wziąłeś – jęknął Louis.

– Nie pamiętam, gdzie ostatnio ją widziałem – westchnął, wstając. – Jestem idiotą.

– Całkowicie – zgodziła się Kate, patrząc jak przyjaciel gorączkowa zbiera się do wyjścia. – Masz szczęście, że wiedziałam, że nim jesteś. Sprawdź moją torebkę.

Zayn wykonał polecenie nieco zdziwiony, ale od razu uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył swoją książkę. Przewertował ją szybko i wyciągnął z niej kopertę, odkładając ją na komodę.

– I tak muszę odnieść tam tę książkę, bo Liam będzie jej szukał – powiadomił ich. – Widzimy się wieczorem?

– Jasne – zgodziła się Kate, uśmiechając się do niego. W tym samym momencie Niall szturchnął ją lekko w bok. – Znaczy, nie widzimy się. Mam do zrobienia... rzeczy.

– Rzeczy? – upewnił się Zayn, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. – Jesteś pewna, że to będzie liczba mnoga?

– To już nie pytanie do mnie – stwierdziła rozbawiona, zerkając na Nialla, który zachował powagę. – Jak myślisz, Niall? To będą rzeczy czy tylko rzecz?

– Jesteś jeszcze pijana, kobieto – odparł, kręcąc głową, chociaż wszyscy z łatwością mogli zauważyć, że jest na skraju roześmiania się. Jednak dopiero, gdy Malik wyszedł z domu, szepnął: – Rzeczy.

– To dobrze – powiedziała ze spokojem, wstając z kanapy i idąc do przedpokoju. W dłoni wciąż trzymała kubek z kawą, który wręczyła Harry'emu po drodze. Ten powąchał go i wzdrygnął się lekko.

– Czy ty pijesz kawę z whiskey? – spytał zdziwiony.

– Tak – odparła lakonicznie, bo najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty się tłumaczyć. Zamiast tego była zajęta kopertą, którą Zayn zostawił na komodzie. – To co, czytamy?

– Oszalałaś – stwierdził Niall. Kobieta przewróciła oczami, po czym wzięła od Harry'ego kubek i dość płynnie, co było imponujące zważywszy na jej stan, usiadła Horanowi na kolanach. – To nie działa.

– Czuję, że działa – odpowiedziała, klepiąc go przyjacielsko po policzku, jednocześnie oglądając kopertę. – No dalej, chłopcy. Nie jesteście ciekawi, co takiego napisał tam Zayn?

– Dobrze wiemy, że kocha Liama, nie ma tam nic, czego nie możemy się domyślić – uznał Louis, próbując jej to zabrać. Ta jednak trzymała list wysoko, dodatkowo wspinając się na Nialla, który siedział nieruchomo.

– Napisał list – stwierdziła. – Musi być w nim coś więcej niż „kocham cię, bądźmy razem". Poza tym, Mam dużo kopert. Po prostu przeczytamy i włożymy ten list do innej koperty i będziemy udawać, że nic nie wiemy.

– Kate, nie możemy tego zrobić – próbował wtrącić się Harry, mówiąc całkowicie poważnym tonem. – Zayn nam zaufał. Gdyby chciał nam to pokazać to by to zrobił. Nie możemy tak nadużyć jego zaufania.

– Macie rację, chłopcy – westchnęła kobieta. – Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy. Chyba muszę wziąć długi prysznic i zastanowić się nad swoim postępowaniem.

– Mam ci pomóc? – zapytał się Niall, a Kate roześmiała się, wstając.

– Kiedy indziej, skarbie – zbyła go i poszła w stronę łazienki, pozostawiając mężczyzn w osłupieniu.

– Co się stało w nocy z Kate? – zastanowił się Louis. – Dlaczego ona zgodziła się z nami i nawet nie krzyczała?

– Bo to ja z nią rozmawiałem – odezwał się pewnie Harry. – Wiecie, przez wspólne pochodzenie mamy pewną więź i...

– Skarbie – przerwał mu Tomlinson. – Przykro mi, ale ona wzięła ze sobą list. To raczej nie były twoje zdolności, a jej przebiegłość.

– Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Niall, biegnąć do łazienki, a wszyscy zrobili to za nim. Mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia otworzył drzwi i zobaczył kobietę, która siedziała na toalecie, z nieotwartym jeszcze listem w ręku. – Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, wiedziałem.

– Dobra, nie patrzcie się tak na mnie – poprosiła, unosząc kopertę. – Jak widzicie, jeszcze tego nie otworzyłam, bo dopadły mnie wyrzuty sumienia.

– I nie otworzysz – powiedział Harry, odbierając jej list. – Bo zamierzam to bardzo dobrze schować.

– Proszę bardzo, jak będę chciała to i tak to znajdę. W dzieciństwie byłam mistrzynią w... – przerwała na chwilę, bo Styles włożył kopertę w majtki. Zmarszczył brwi, niedowierzając. – Harry, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że to coś da? Nie wstydzę się włożyć ci tam rękę.

– Chyba nie zamierasz tego zrobić? – powątpiewał Niall.

– A co, będziesz zazdrosny? – uniosła jedną brew z rozbawieniem.

– Ja nie – parsknął śmiechem Horan i gestem głowy wskazał na Louisa. – Ale na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym tego, chyba że nie masz zbyt wielkiej chęci do życia.

– Poddaję się – uznała ze zrezygnowaniem. –A teraz przepraszam, ale naprawdę idę się umyć. I tym razem możesz towarzyszyć.

Puściła oczko do Nialla, który jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie wyrzucił kogoś z pomieszczenia, jak wtedy Harry'ego i Louisa z łazienki.

Ω

Sprawa z listem dość szybko ucichła, gdy tylko oddali go Zaynowi. Ten od niechcenia go wziął, jedynie wydawał się lekko zdzwiony, że wszyscy zachowywali się zwyczajnie. Nikt jednak nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, bo najważniejsze, że Liam o niczym się nie dowiedział. Louis chciał wprawdzie wyznać Malikowi, co wyznał mu przyjaciel, ale po wspólnej naradzie z Harrym stwierdzili, że to bez sensowne, bo Payne teraz i tak najwyraźniej był o coś obrażony, bo unikał ich wszystkich. Nie mógł jednak robić tego w nieskończoność, bo wreszcie nadszedł dzień aukcji charytatywnej, na którą każdy z nich był zaproszony. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że wypadałoby się pokazać razem; byli do tego zmuszeni przez Kate.

Mieli spotkać się już na miejscu z Zaynem, Liamem i Niallem, bo kobieta przyjechała do ich domu wcześniej, żeby pomóc Louisowi się ubrać. Chciała dopilnować, żeby tym razem nie założył zwykłej białej koszulki, a na to marynarki, a naprawdę ubrał się elegancko. Nie musiała go jednak namawiać do tego w żaden sposób, bo wcześniej rozmawiał już o stroju z Harrym. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co będzie miał na sobie Styles, ale domyślał się, że nie będzie to zwyczajne, więc on również musiał się jakoś wystroić, żeby nie odbiegać do niego za bardzo. W końcu mieli tam iść razem, bo chłopak był wpisany jako osoba towarzysząca Kate, żeby nie wzbudzać aż tylu podejrzeń, ale to usprawiedliwiałoby fakt, że będą ze sobą dużo przebywać. Oznaczało to również, że po imprezie będzie mnóstwo ich wspólnych zdjęć, a Louis chciał, żeby były tak piękne, żeby ludzie zamęczyli go nimi na Twitterze.

Tomlinson ostatecznie ubrał czarną koszulę, a na to marynarkę z dwoma rzędami guzików. Dopełnił całość lakierowanymi butami i obcisłymi czarnymi spodniami, nie czując się jeszcze gotowym na ubranie tych od garnituru. Kate zaś miała na sobie długą suknię w kolorze kości słoniowej, zrobioną z bardzo lekkiego materiału, z paskiem związanym w pasie. Dekolt był dość głęboki, jednak nie sprawiał, że wyglądała wyzywająca, ale bardzo elegancko.

Jednak oczywiście Harry nie mógł postawić na nic klasycznego. Nie chodziło o to, że Louisowi to przeszkadzało; wręcz przeciwnie, kochał jego ekstrawagancje i cieszył się, że chłopak wyraża siebie poprzez ubiór. Teraz miał na sobie czarną koszulę i biały garnitur w czarne liście. Na domiar tego spodnie nie miały klasycznego kroju, a raczej były rozszerzane ku dołowi, imitując dzwony. Szatyn nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógłby wyglądać dobrze w takim wydaniu, ale ten strój wydawał się być stworzony dla Harry'ego. Był pewien, że nikt nie przejdzie koło chłopaka obojętnie.

Po dokładnym zlustrowaniu jego ciała, zauważył coś jeszcze. Nie było to dostrzegalne na pierwszy rzut oka, ale znając na pamięć twarz chłopaka, spostrzegł, że jego usta wyglądają inaczej. Nie dość, że były nieco bardziej błyszczące, to do tego miały zdecydowanie intensywniejszy odcień. Louis był prawie pewien, że chłopak miał na sobie błyszczyk albo inny tego rodzaju makijaż ust, jednak nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, bo ten wyglądał idealnie.

– W tym momencie Louis powinien powiedzieć, że pięknie wyglądasz, ale zaniemówił, więc ja to zrobię – odezwała się Kate, tym samym uświadamiając Tomlinsona, że zdecydowanie zbyt długo mu się przyglądał. – Wyglądasz...

– Wyglądasz pięknie – przerwał jej mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niego, a Harry odpowiedział tym samym, jednak nieco bardziej nieśmiało.

– Ty również – odparł, przygryzając lekko wargę. – Naprawdę do twarzy ci w czarnym. Jesteś teraz taki...

– Tatusiowaty – powiedziała za niego kobieta, bo Styles przez kilka sekund szukał przymiotnika. Obaj spojrzeli na nią skonfundowani, a ta przewróciła oczami. – Przepraszam, ale miałam wrażenie, że to napięcie seksualne by mnie zabiło. Poza tym, Harry powiedziałby raczej coś w stylu gorący czy przystojny, ale to tatusiowaty jest najbardziej odpowiednie. To co, zbieramy się, czy może chcecie jeszcze na siebie popatrzeć?

– Możemy popatrzeć na siebie w samochodzie – stwierdził Harry, na chwilę odwracając wzrok od Louisa. – Ślicznie wyglądasz, Cat.

– Och, proszę, nie musisz się starać, dobrze wiemy, że to – dłonią wskazała swój dekolt – nie jest dla żadnego z was.

Ω

Cała aukcja minęła w miłej i spokojnej atmosferze. Organizatorzy zadbali o to, żeby żadne osoby z zewnątrz im nie przeszkadzały, więc nie musieli się martwić o papparazzi. Właściwie wtedy nie zdążyli nawet przywitać się ze zbyt wieloma osobami, bo prawie się spóźnili przez Kate, która po drodze zatrzymała się w sklepie, żeby kupić sobie setkę smakowej wódki, którą wypiła szybko w samochodzie. Gdy już byli na miejscu, Louis zdążył przedstawić Harry'ego jedynie Jamesowi Cordenowi, który miał prowadzić całą aukcję. Ten zareagował dość emocjonalnie na Harry'ego, przytulając go mocno. Brunet dość umiejętnie zbliżył ich klatki piersiowe do siebie i pokręcił delikatnie głową w stronę Tomlinsona.

– Harry, naprawdę cieszę się, że cię w końcu poznałem! – powiedział James. – Jeszcze trochę, a Louis przestałby być moim ulubieńcem, bo zdecydowanie zbyt długo zajęło mu przedstawienie mi ciebie.

– Uwielbiam twój program – wydusił jedynie z siebie Harry, lekko zestresowany.

– Już cię lubię – stwierdził James, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Zwrócił się później do Louisa, grożąc mu palcem. – Macie moje błogosławieństwo, chłopcy.

Tomlinson przez szok nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, otworzył jedynie buzię, ale zanim ułożył w głowie zaprzeczenie, James pożegnał się szybko z nimi, bo zegar wskazywał, że powinni już zacząć.

– Czy on – zaczął Louis, ale przerwała mu Kate, ciągnąc go za ramię na miejsce.

– Tak, myśli, że jesteście razem – stwierdziła. – I nie, nie sądzę, że powinieneś go wyprowadzać z błędu.

Szatyn jedynie kiwnął głową, siadając koło Kate i Harry'ego. Zerknął jedynie a chłopaka, który w przeciwieństwie do niego nie był aż tak zdzwiony, ale raczej zadowolony. Nie miał pojęcia czy chodzi o tę pomyłkę czy o fakt, że jest tutaj, wśród tylu znanych ludzi, ale Louis również się lekko uśmiechnął.

Przez całą akcję zerkał na chłopaka, który wydawał się być co raz bardziej zdenerwowany. Za każdym razem, gdy jakaś nowa gwiazda coś kupowała, on nerwowo bawił się palcami lub stukał nimi o swoje kolano. Przez chwilę Tomlinson nie rozumiał tego zachowania, ale szybko zorientował się, o co chodzi; Harry po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do spotkania tylu sławnych osób. Louis doskonale pamiętał, jak on był na pierwszej gali i nagle okazało się, że ludzie których wcześniej widział tylko w telewizji istnieją naprawdę i jeszcze będzie miał okazję ich poznać.

W końcu odważył się i lekko poklepał jego udo, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Louis odezwał się cicho:

– Nie denerwuj się, dobrze?

Ten odpowiedział jedynie kiwnięciem głowy, jednak szczerze mówiąc nic się nie zmieniło. Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby trochę rozluźnić chłopaka i było mu po prostu przykro, że ten musi wszystko tak przeżywać. Nagle jednak nadarzyła się świetna okazja, żeby jakoś mu poprawić humor, bo właśnie do kupienia był obraz. Louis trochę się zamyślił, gdy James go opisywał, dlatego teraz nie miał pojęcia, kto jest autorem czy w jakich okolicznościach został namalowany. Jednak to, co się dla niego liczyło to ten błysk w oku Harry'ego, gdy zobaczył malunek.

Tomlinson nie za bardzo znał się na sztuce i trudno mu było stwierdzić, czy obraz jest dobry czy nie. Był specyficzny, ale jak dla niego dość ładny, jednocześnie nie sądził, że pasowałby do jego domu, bo był dość duży, a do tego w kolorystyce przeważał niebieski i różowy, które tworzyły kształt drzewa. Zdecydowanie wyglądałby dość dziwnie w jego salonie czy każdym innym pokoju, ale nie potrafił się tym zadręczać, bo właśnie usłyszał, jak ktoś zaczął się licytować.

– Tysiąc po raz pierwszy...

– Dwa tysiące – odezwał się szybko, sprawiając, że wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

– Czy ktoś dwa więcej? – kontynuował James. – Dwa tysiące pięćset?

– Podbijam – powiedział mężczyzna i Louis poszukał wzrokiem, skąd dochodził ten głos. Spostrzegł, że właśnie licytuje się z Chrisem Martinem.

– Trzy tysiące – krzyknął Tomlinson, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź Jamesa.

– Louis, to że wygrali Brits w dwa tysiące szesnastym nie znaczy, że teraz musisz się odgrywać – wycedziła Kate, jednak on zignorował to i licytował się dalej.

Czuł przypływ adrenaliny i naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Wiedział, że robi to w szlachetnym celu, ze względu na co pójdzie dochód z aukcji, a do tego sprawi jakąś przyjemność Harry'emu. W końcu zatrzymali się na jedenastu tysiącach, po których Chris odpuścił.

– I jedenaście tysięcy po raz trzeci. Obraz zostaje sprzedany Louisowi Tomlinsonowi – podsumował James. – Teraz pokażemy państwu kolejny...

Mężczyzna jednak raczej go nie słuchał, zadowolony z siebie, że kupił obraz. Wiedział, że później będzie musiał się tłumaczyć wszystkim, dlaczego to zrobił i pewnie pojawią się jeszcze jakieś artykuły na ten temat, ale teraz nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć i raczej wolał się skupić na tym, że mu się to udało.

Gdy wreszcie skończyła się aukcja, Louis poszedł zapłacić za swój zakup, zostawiając resztę przyjaciół na sali. Goście mieli teraz wybrać się na przyjęcie z tej okazji, które, jak zaznaczała Kate, miało być dość eleganckie, więc kobieta postanowiła się nie upijać aź tak mocno. Wszyscy jednak szczerze w to wątpili, ale woleli się nie odzywać. Zerknął w stronę najbliższych, zauważając, że Harry bacznie mu się przygląda, a Cat odbiera od kelnera kieliszek z szampanem, co oznaczało, że jego przypuszczenia się spełniły. Znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, że mieszanie alkoholi nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Tomlinson szybko uporał się z zapłatą i chciał już wracać do reszty, gdy zaczepił go właśnie Chris. Przywitali się ze sobą w dość nieformalny sposób, po czym starszy mężczyzna zaczął rozmowę:

– Gratuluję zakupu obrazu! – powiedział przyjaźnie. – Przyznam, że trochę się nastawiłem na ten obraz i nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś będzie chciał go kupić. Co cię do tego skłoniło?

– Jest specyficzny, ale naprawdę ładny – odparł, nieco wymijająco. – Kupiłem go w prezencie dla ważnej dla mnie osoby.

Podziękował w duchu, że tej rozmowy nie słyszy nikt z jego przyjaciół, bo teraz pewnie roześmialiby się mu w twarz. Chris jednak z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

– No cóż, jeszcze raz moje gratulację – położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Wypijmy później razem drinka i porozmawiamy, bo teraz widzę, że jesteś zajęty.

– Zajęty? – zdziwił się.

– Uroczy brunet na ciebie zerka – zaśmiał się cicho.

Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko, nic mu nie tłumacząc. Czuł się jednak dziwnie dobrze z tym, że tyle osób zauważą jego bliskość z Harrym i chociaż nic nie ma między nimi oficjalnie, to było po prostu przyjemne. Pożegnał się z zadowoleniem z Chrisem, obiecując mu tego drinka, po czym wrócił do reszty. Był gotowy na jakieś krótkie kazanie ze strony Kate na temat obrazu, jednak od razu po powrocie zauważył, że kobieta jest zdenerwowana i właśnie bierze kolejny kieliszek. Spostrzegł też, że Zayn i Liam gdzieś zniknęli, ale wolał się teraz skupić na przyjaciółce. 

– Co jest? – zagadał Tomlinson, z konsternacją patrząc na kobietę.

– Kate jest zdenerwowana, bo jest tutaj jej koleżanka – wyjaśnił niejasno Harry.

– Nie jakaś koleżanka tylko Shelly Dutch – powiedziała Kate, biorąc łyk napoju i z odległości przyglądając się dawnej znajomej. Louis jedynie wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, jak gdyby coś go zabolało.

– Shlelly to koleżanka Kate z liceum – wytłumaczył Stylesowi. – W pierwszej klasie się przyjaźniły, ale potem Cat zaczęła zauważać, że ta jest strasznie zaborcza, a do tego robiła wszystko to, co ona. Wiesz, chodzi o styl, ulubione rzeczy i takie tam...

– Tak bardzo mnie skopiowała, że nawet pracuje w tej samej branży co ja – przerwała mu kobieta, odwracając się do nich przodem. – I oczywiście musiała tutaj przyjść.

– Pewnie też została zaproszona – próbował załagodzić sytuację Niall, jednak szybko przerwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to bezcelowe.

– Czy myślisz, że ona mogłaby być Pająkiem? – spytał Harry, wywołując głośny śmiech u Kate.

– Po pierwsze, jest człowiekiem, a po drugie, nawet jeśli by nim nie była to i tak jest zbyt głupia, żeby zasilić ich kręgi – oceniła. W tym samym momencie chłopcy zauważyli, że Shelly podąża w ich kierunku, co próbowali przekazać Kate, poruszając odpowiednio głowami. – W liceum...

– Kate? – usłyszeli głos kobiety, więc Cat szybko przerwała wypowiedź i odwróciła się w ich stronę.

– Shelly! – odparła, uśmiechając się i lustrując ją wzrokiem. Jej koleżanka miała sięgające nieco za ucho rude włosy, które były w lekkim nieładzie, a tego dnia założyła długą szmaragdowo zieloną suknię. – Ślicznie wyglądasz. Prawie zapomniałam, jak okropną masz osobowość!

– Nic się nie zmieniłaś – zaśmiała się sztucznie, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. – I widzę, że wciąż gustujesz w nastolatkach z boysbandów. Przyznaj się, włącza ci się instynkt macierzyński przy nich.

– A skoro już mowa o moich dzieciach, to przedstawiam ci Harry'ego Stylesa – oznajmiła Kate.

– Och, nowy nabytek! – podała mu rękę. – Shelly Dutch. Dam ci moją wizytówkę, Harry, jakbyś chciał prawdziwego managera.

– Dziękuję – niepewnie ją odebrał, chowając do kieszeni. Uśmiechnął się lekko, co wyszło mu jednak dość dziwnie, bo było bardzo wymuszone.

– Do zobaczenia później! – pożegnała się Shelly, a pozostali jedynie kiwnęli głową.

– Pa – odezwała się Kate, czekając aż kobieta odjedzie trochę dalej i dopiero wtedy przewróciła oczami z westchnięciem. – W ogóle, gdzie oni są? Naprawdę potrzebuję tego drinka, szampan nic mi nie daje.

– Piłaś w samochodzie – przypomniał jej Harry, ale został zignorowany.

– Może pójdziemy już na salę? – zaproponował Niall. – Znajdą nas. 

Ω

– Gdzie wy tak długo byliście? – zdziwił się Niall, gdy do ich stolika dosiedli się Liam i Zayn. – Nawet Harry już zdążył wypić jednego drinka.

– Szukaliśmy was – odparł Payne, nieco zmieszany, bo lekko wstawiona Kate spojrzała na niego oceniająco. – O co chodzi?

– Siedzicie koło siebie – zauważyła, kiwając głową. – Pogodziliście się?

– Czy my w ogóle byliśmy pokłóceni? – zdziwił się Zayn, odbierając właśnie od kelnera dwa szklanki. Jedną podał Liamowi, a z drugiej upił na raz jakąś połowę.

– Od dłuższego czasu nie spotykaliście się ze sobą i prawie nie rozmawialiście, więc założyłam, że tak – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Przecież to nie tak, że wcześniej byliśmy ze sobą jakoś szczególnie blisko... – uznał Liam.

– Rany, ty chyba jesteś bardziej pijany ode mnie – stwierdziła ze śmiechem, unosząc szklankę, która okazała się pusta. – Kto pójdzie mi po jeszcze jednego drinka? Przepraszam, że tak was wykorzystuje, ale te buty nie pozwalają na chodzenie zbyt daleko.

– Ja pójdę – zgłosił się Louis, wstając.

– Pójdę z tobą – zaproponował Harry.

– Dziękuję! – krzyknęła za nimi Kate.

Dwójka mężczyzn kierowała się do baru, po drodze przechodząc przez dość duży tłum. Obaj starali się przy okazji sprawdzać ludzi, a dokładniej ich serca. Harry miał w tym zdecydowanie większą wprawę, robiąc to całkowicie niezauważalnie, a Louis na szczęście był na tyle znany, że przesadne dotykanie kogoś uchodziło mu płazem.

Droga zajęła im zdecydowanie zbyt długo, bo w międzyczasie spotkali parę znajomych, którym Tomlinson przedstawiał Harry'ego. Wielu z nich zaczynała kojarzyć chłopaka, bo Sign of the Times coraz częściej można było usłyszeć w radiach czy telewizji. Pewnie większość z nich myślała, że chłopak jest gwiazdą jednego kawałka, ale Louis nie mógł się doczekać aż usłyszą kolejny singiel.

Większość osób, jakie poznał Styles nie była zbyt bliska dla szatyna, ale dopiero gdy usiedli już na krzesłach barowych, dosiadł się do nich Ed Sheeran. Louis był z mężczyzną dość blisko i może nie przyjaźnili się tak, jak ten przyjaźnił się z Niallem, ale i tak bardzo się lubili. Muzyk był już trochę wstawiony, więc po prostu uściskał Harry'ego, który w tym momencie wydawał się być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Zamówili alkohol i rozmawiali przez jakiś czas. Ed był bardzo przyjazny dla bruneta, zagadywał o płytę czy muzyczne plany na przyszłość, komplementował cover Shape Of You, który Harry stworzył jeszcze jakoś na początku roku. Chłopak z radością odpowiadał a wszelkie pytania i sam starał się jakoś poznać mężczyznę, co sprawiło, że Louis był naprawdę zadowolony. Miał wrażenie, że większość osób w tym świecie traktowała Harry'ego z dystansem i wysilała się jedynie na wymienienie jakichś grzeczności, zamiast rzeczywiście starać się go poznać. Smuciła go myśl, że większość celebrytów przyjaźni się z kimś jedynie dla jakichś korzyści, a gdy wiedzą, że ktoś nie może im tego zaoferować to od razu go skreślają.

Louis z przyjemnością przysłuchiwał się ich konwersacji, nie włączając się jednak w nią. Zamiast tego skupił się na delikatnym dotykaniu kolana Harry'ego pod barem, mając nadzieję, że jest to niewidoczne. Wydawało mu się, że są w takiej pozycji, że miejsce jego dłoni jest zakryte i jedyne po czym można było poznać, że coś się dzieję, to uśmieszek, jaki tworzył się na ustach Tomlinsona, gdy brunet wzdrygał się nieco pod wpływem dotyku.

– Hej, przepraszam, że wam przerywam – usłyszeli za sobą głos Nialla, który przyjacielsko objął ramieniem Eda i Harry'ego. – Ale Kitty się niecierpliwi z tym drinkiem. Zamówiliście go już?

– Gin z tonikiem i cytryną, prawda? – upewnił się Ed, a Horan jedynie kiwnął głową, więc mężczyzna powtórzył to samo barmanowi, który od razu zajął się przygotowywaniem tego. – Jak tam ogólnie u was? Bez zmian?

– Stabilnie – odparł Niall z lekkim smutkiem.

– Pospiesz się lepiej stary, bo nawet nie wiesz, ile osób chciałoby być na twoim miejscu – poradził Sheeran, podając mu szklankę. – Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

– Może dosiądziesz się do nas? – zaproponował, a Ed kiwnął twierdząco głową, wstając. – Chłopcy idziecie?

– Za chwilkę – stwierdził Louis, który zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty jeszcze zabierać dłoni z kolana Harry'ego. Poczekał tylko aż przyjaciele sobie pójdą, żeby odezwać się do niego: – I co sądzisz o Edzie?

– Jest przemiły – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Szkoda tylko, że tak nieszczęśliwie zauroczony w Kate.

Tomlinson odskoczył trochę, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Domyśliłeś się czy ktoś ci powiedział?

– Czy ktoś tu zapomniał o tym, że studiowałem naukę o ludziach? – zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale akurat tutaj to było dość oczywiste. Niall wie?

– Tak – potwierdził od razu. – To w sumie było już parę lat temu, jak Kate i Niall rzeczywiście się nie lubili. Przyjaźniła się wtedy mocno z Edem, później on był w trasie na parę miesięcy i obiecała mu, że nie pozabija się z Niallem pod jego nieobecność. Po dłuższym czasie bez niej zrozumiał, że jest dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką, ale ona już wtedy zdążyła zacząć kręcić z Niallem.

– Czekaj, czyli Kate nie wie, że Ed...

– Domyśla się – sprostował Louis. – Cat nie jest idiotką i to widzi, ale nie chce zniszczyć ich przyjaźni, więc po prostu nie zaczyna tematu.

– To smutne – stwierdził chłopak. – Jak Ed sobie radzi?

– Miał już od tego czasu dziewczyny i raczej jest okej, ale wiesz, Kate nie jest osobą, o której łatwo można zapomnieć – powiadomił go, a Harry pokiwał głową. Przez chwilę milczeli, jednak niedługo później Styles uśmiechnął się, patrząc się za Louisa. – Hm?

Tomlinson odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w ich stronę idzie Chris Martin i to do niego uśmiechał się Styles. Wiedział, że to raczej przez grzeczność, bo starszy mężczyzna również to robił, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że poczuł się zazdrosny. Tym bardziej, że ten oparł się o bar, tuż obok Harry'ego, wyglądając niesamowicie nonszalancko. Przywitał się z nimi, praktycznie od razu przedstawiając się brunetowi.

– Wypijecie ze mną shoty? – zaproponował Chris. Louis wprawdzie czuł, że może wypić jeszcze dużo, ale wolałby, żeby Harry trochę przystopował, bo nieco martwił się o jego stan. Muzyk musiał zauważyć, że Tomlinson się waha, więc próbował go namówić. – No dalej, zgarnąłeś mi sprzed nosa obraz, napij się chociaż ze mną.

– Przepraszam, ktoś mi tutaj zgarnął Brits – zażartował Louis, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się, jednak bez żadnej zgody zamówił trzy kamikaze. Podsunął im kieliszki z niebieskim napojem i wypili je na raz.

– Szczerze, wam Brits należało się bardziej – stwierdził nagle Martin. – Naprawdę kocham waszą ostatnią płytę i nie mogę się doczekać aż wrócicie z przerwy.

Przez pewien czas Louis i Chris prowadzili sami dyskusję, głównie na temat przemysłu muzycznego w dzisiejszych czasach. Tomlinson wprawdzie nigdy nie miał z mężczyzną jakichś mocnych kontaktów, ale teraz czuł się dość swobodnie, bo ten był niesamowicie miły i zabawny. Nawet starał się włączyć w rozmowę Harry'ego, pytając o jego płytę.

– Em, aktualnie jeszcze nie wszystko jest nagrane – odparł Styles, jąkając się nieco. Chciał odwrócić się bardziej w stronę mężczyzny, ale przez przypadek przewrócił szklankę, wylewając resztkę jakiegoś napoju na ladę. – Rany, przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało – zaśmiał się Chris, podnosząc, ją w czasie gdy barman zaczął wycierać mokre plamy.

– Naprawdę przepraszam, ja... – Harry spojrzał prosto w oczy mężczyzny. – Jestem zestresowany. Całowałem się do piosenki Coldplay i teraz słysząc twój głos czuję się, jakbyś wtedy nas obserwował.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się od tego powstrzymać. Brunet był tak uroczy, opowiadając to i naprawdę stresując się rozmową ze starszym mężczyzną. Ten jednak wydawał się kompletnie tym nie przejmować i wciąż miał dobru humor.

– Harry, ludzie robili znacznie więcej rzeczy do mojej muzyki – uznał rozbawiony. – Nie masz się czym przejmować. To wręcz komplement.

– Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą. – Naprawdę myślałem o tym przez cały czas.

– Urocze – stwierdził, poklepując Harry'ego po ramieniu. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale magle ktoś go zawołał. Pomachał do tej osoby. – Przepraszam was. Miło cię było poznać, Harry. Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty dostaniesz mój wymarzony obraz.

Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął, patrząc na Louisa ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy Chris oddalił się od nich.

– Niespodzianka – powiedział niepewnie Tomlinson. – Widziałem, że ci się podobał, więc uznałem, że...

Nie dokończył, bo chłopak rzucił mu się na szyję, przytulając mocno. Louis objął go, napawając się jego ciepłem i to jak oba serca biły naprzeciwko jego piersi. W jednej chwili nie czuł, że jest w Sali pełnej ludzi, a w zakątku domowym, gdzie Harry zawsze przytulał go właśnie w ten sposób. Liczył się tylko on i nieważne było wszystko wokół.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Ten obraz przedstawia Spocarię.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Louis i odsunęli się od siebie, żeby móc sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Kąciki ust Harry'ego były delikatnie uniesione. – Jak to Spocarię?

– Tak właśnie wyglądają drzewa wiosną na Spocarii są różowe, a tamta niebieska trawa... – powiedział z zachwytem. – Po prostu trochę zatęskniłem za domem, jak to zobaczyłem.

Po tym zdaniu Louis z trudem powstrzymał łzy, bo przeraził go fakt, że Harry w pewien sposób jest przywiązany do rodzinnej planety. Wcześniej wolał żyć w przekonaniu, że ten woli życie na Ziemi, ale nie mógł tak długo się okłamywać. Musiał w kocu pojąć, że chłopak prędzej czy później wróci do siebie, a sądząc po tej tęsknocie raczej zrobi to wcześniej. Tomlinson miał jednak wrażenie, że cały jego świat się wali, bo dokładnie czuł, że zbliżają się do końca. Przecież Harry był o krok do wydania płyty, teraz też poznał już dużo osób i być może okaże się nawet, że po tym wieczorze rozwiążą całą sprawę i ten będzie szykował się do wylotu.

Nie chciał jednak o ty myśleć teraz, bo wolał się nacieszyć ostatnimi chwilami z chłopakiem. Uśmiechnął się więc, odkładając na bok wszelkie troski i skupiając się na tym, jak cudownie wyglądał Harry i w jak piękny sposób świeciły się jego oczy.

– Wróćmy do stolika – polecił.

Ω

– I jak tam? – zagadał Louis, gdy wraz z Harrym w końcu usiadł przy stoliku z przyjaciółmi. Niall i Kate byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby nawet zauważyć to, że wrócili. Cały czas patrzyli się na siebie, a kobieta szeptała mu coś do ucha.

– Kate jest kompletnie pijana, ja i Niall w połowie, a Liam dzisiaj jest za spokojny – stwierdził Zayn i poklepał Payne'a po ramieniu. – Zeruj to, kochanie.

Przyjaciel wykonał z lekkim ociąganiem polecenie, ze stukotem odstawiając szklankę na stół. Otarł usta i odezwał się:

– Widziałem, że rozmawialiście z Chrisem.

– Tak, wymusił na nas wypicie z nim shotów za ten obraz – powiadomił go Louis. – No i przy okazji zestresował mocno Harry'ego, bo kiedyś całowaliśmy się do jego piosenki.

– Wow, dziękujemy za szczegóły – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Powiedzcie jeszcze w jakiej pozycji to robiliście!

– W basenie, siedziałem na nim – odparł Harry, pijąc drinka przez słomkę. Zaraz jednak się zorientował, że nie powinien tego mówić. – Och, czyli to nie była prośba?

– W każdym razie, co o nim sądzisz? – spytał łagodnie Liam, zerkając z pobłażaniem na Zayna.

– Jest miły i gorący – stwierdził Styles.

– Jest hetero – wtrącił się Louis. 

– Tak jak ty? – zażartowała Kate, włączając się w kocu do rozmowy.

– Ma dwójkę dzieci i niedawno rozwiódł się z żoną – kontynuował Tomlinson. – Pisze nawet o niej piosenki. Całowaliśmy się do jednej.

– Och ty nigdy nie pisałeś o Eleanor albo Daniele? – spytała złośliwie kobieta.

– Tak, brzmi mniej więcej „Proszę puść moją dłoń, chcę już iść do klubu" – odparł z sarkazmem.

– To się nawet nie jest rytmiczne – uznał Harry, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. – Tragiczny z ciebie pisarz, jak dobrze ze masz chłopców.

– Jesteś takim złośliwcem – wycedził Louis, a Styles położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Przesada – ocenił Zayn, kręcąc głową.

Uśmiechnął się jednak delikatnie do Liama, który odpowiedział tym samym.

*****


	16. Lady Stardust

– Czemu ona cały czas z nim rozmawia? – spytał oburzony Niall, widząc jak Kate i Drew Taggart stoją razem przy barze i piją już kolejnego drinka.

– Bo ludzi poznawać nowych ludzi, a The Chainsmokers są ostatnio bardzo popularni? – podpowiedział mu Zayn.

– Dobra, ale o czym ona niby z nim rozmawia? – prychnął. – I to jeszcze tak długo!

– Pewnie właśnie omawiają ich najnowszy album, a Kate stara się go przekonać, że powinni nagrać coś z kimś od niej – dodał rozbawiony Louis, bo zazdrość Nialla zawsze go lekko śmieszyła. Nie chodziło o to, że cieszył się z jego złego nastroju, po prostu wiedział, że bez sensowne; kobieta naprawdę go kochała i szczerze wątpił, że mogłaby zrobić cokolwiek z kimś innym. Nieważne, jak bardzo wydawało się, że niezobowiązujące znajomości są w jej stylu, wcale tak nie było. To zaledwie zwykła postawa, pokazanie jak bardzo jest bez uczuć i jej nie zależy, i chociaż Louis nie rozumiał, czemu tak robi, nie miał ochoty prawić jej żadnych morałów, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest odpowiednią osobą do robienia tego.

– Idę do niej – postanowił Horan, wstając, ale Liam go powstrzymał ręką.

– Nie rób tego – bez większych emocji poradził Zayn. – Będziesz tego żałował.

– Spokojnie – powiedział Niall, dając dłonie do góry w geście obronnym i usiadł. – Nigdzie nie idę.

– Wiesz, co to okropne, że pomimo wszystko wciąż jej nie ufasz – odezwał się Louis.

– Jej ufam – poprawił go. – Nie ufam po prostu mężczyznom z jej otoczenia. I kobietom. I prawdopodobnie każdemu, kto zbliża się do niej na odległość bliższą niż pięć metrów. A szczególnie nie ufam przystojnym muzykom, którzy... czy on właśnie dotknął jej pleców?

Wszyscy spojrzeli w ich stronę, żeby przekonać się, że Drew rzeczywiście obejmował ją ramieniem, spod którego jednak Kate szybko się odsunęła, robiąc to w bardzo naturalny sposób i praktycznie nie przerywając rozmowy. Louis zaczynał jednak rozumieć, dlaczego Niall był zazdrosny; mężczyzna wydawał się dość jawnie przystawiać do niej, ale ona nie wyglądała na zbyt zainteresowaną, bo trzymała pewien dystans.

– Przesadzasz – uznał Tomlinson, przewracając oczami. – Spójrz na mnie; czy widzisz, żebym jakoś szczególnie obserwował Harry'ego?

– Nie, bo wyszedł z Edem – ocenił Niall.

No cóż, przyjaciel miał rację. Odkąd jakiś czas temu Ed przyszedł po chłopaka, oznajmiając, że chcę się z nim napić i lepiej się poznać, Louis nie miał zbytnio obiekcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że ten ma okazję zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś i to bez jego szczególnej pomocy. Zależało mu na tym, żeby Harry poznał jak najwięcej ludzi i zaaklimatyzował się z w tym środowisku. Wmawiał sobie, że robi to tylko dla jego dobra, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że postępuje też trochę egoistycznie. Wierzył, że jeśli Styles znajdzie na Ziemi dużo bliskich osób to trudniej mu będzie stąd wyjechać, a dzięki temu przedłuży swój pobyt na planecie. Ed zaś był idealną osobą; z pewnością nie zrobi krzywdy brunetowi, ani tym bardziej nie będzie się do niego przystawiał, więc czuł się bezpiecznie.

– Idę do łazienki – oznajmił nagle Liam, wstając. Zachwiał się lekko, gdy wychodził, ale spojrzał się jeszcze na Nialla. – I proszę cię, pilnuj się. Wy też go pilnujcie.

– Dobrze, szeryfie – odparł Zayn, uśmiechając się lekko. – Wiesz, że zawsze jestem grzeczny.

Payne zarumienił się lekko, odchodząc. Louis za to spojrzał na przyjaciela lekko zszokowany, nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie między nimi zaszło.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się wam dzisiaj dzieje? – zdziwił się. – Najpierw przyjeżdżacie razem, cały czas siedzicie obok siebie i teraz jeszcze ten flirt?

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz – przewrócił oczami Malik. – Serio, to było zabawne na początku, ale Liam zaczyna się denerwować.

– Co niby było zabawne? – kontynuował Louis, rzeczywiście nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

– Tommo, błagam – prychnął Zayn, kręcąc głową. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Jeśli robiłeś to tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, że jesteś dobrym aktorem, to tak, jesteś całkiem niezły. Ale możemy już skończć tę szopkę.

– Jaką szopkę?

– Po prostu pogratuluj mi i Liamowi – odparł.

– Słucham? –wykrzyknął Tomlinson zszokowany.

– Wiesz, że mi na tym nie zależy, ale Liam naprawdę liczył, że pogratulujesz nam bycia razem i... – przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak zdziwiony jest przyjaciel. – O nie, aż tak dobrym aktorem nie jesteś. Czy ty serio nie wiedziałeś?

– Ty i Liam jesteście razem? – upewnił się, a Zayn kiwnął głową. – Jak długo? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś?

– Powiedziałem! – usprawiedliwił się. – Znaczy, nie dokładnie. Ale zostawiłem list.

– List do Liama, nie do mnie – poprawił go.

– Czekaj, czyli go nie przeczytałeś? – spytał się.

– Czemu miałbym to zrobić? – prychnął Louis. – Dobra, chciałem. Ale wiesz, Harry wykazał się tą swoją moralnością i powiedział, że nie powinniśmy tego zrobić, a ja się z nim zgodziłem.

– Domyślałem się, że tak będzie, dlatego włączyłem w to też Kate. Byłem pewien, że przeczytacie to, a ona potem schowa to do innej koperty, udając, że nic się nie stało – odparł Zayn. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że ją też zdołał przekonać?

– Harry po prostu schował to przed nami. W swoich spodniach – dodał, gdy przyjaciel zmarszczył brwi.

– Wow, czyli chciałeś mu się dobrać do spodni podwójnie? – zażartował, jednak Louis jedynie przewrócił oczami, nie mając ochotę wchodzić w tę dyskusję. – Więc to wyjaśnia, czemu nic nie mówiliście. Myślałem, że to jakaś gra.

– W każdym razie – podjął wątek Louis. – Jak to się stało, że zaczęliście być razem? I chyba należą mi się wyjaśnienia dotyczące tego włamania do mieszkania Liama.

– To akurat nie było udawane – zaczął. – Tak jak fakt, że zostawiłem u niego list. Rzeczywiście zostawiłem go w książce, którą mu pożyczyłem, bo byłem przekonany, że Liam nic do mnie nie czuje, z tym, że książka była u niego w mieszkaniu, więc jedynie wciągnąłem ten list. Jak chciał się umówić, spanikowałem i powiedziałem o tej randce, jednak po tym, jak odwieźliście go do domu po tym szpitalu, on zadzwonił jeszcze raz i wtedy byłem już trochę spokojniejszy, więc przyjechał do mnie.

– I powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – dopytał się Louis.

– Prawie – poprawił go. – Znaczy, najpierw rozmawialiśmy jedynie o naszej relacji, o tym pocałunku i że naprawdę nam na sobie zależy i że chcemy utrzymywać kontakt. Liam powiedział, że jedyne, czego ode mnie oczekuje to całkowitej szczerości, bo czuł, że mam dużo tajemnic i to nas od siebie oddaliło. Więc dałem mu list i powiedziałem, że jeśli chce poznać prawdę to powinien go przeczytać. I zrobił to. Dodatkowo przy mnie, co było cholernie stresujące, ale, o dziwo, odwzajemnił moje uczucia.

– Więc dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałeś? – oburzył się.

– Bo chcieliśmy zrobić coś...innego. Coś, co bardziej by wam wyjaśniło, co działo się w naszych głowach przez cały ten czas – powiedział niepewnie. – Po prostu Liam też napisał wszelkie swoje uczucia do mnie, włożyliśmy jego list do tej samej koperty i chcieliśmy wam jakoś go dać, ale nie w tak oczywisty sposób.

– Liam nie chciał wszystkiego tak tłumaczyć nam i wolał, żebyśmy sami się dowiedzieli? – spytał retorycznie Louis. – Ogarniam, ale po co była ta cała akcja z barem?

– Chcieliśmy, żebyście jakoś dostali ten list, a ja piłem ze szczęścia. Wesley to miły dodatek – wytłumaczył. – Myśleliśmy, że przeczytaliście list, ale czekacie aż wam to powiemy sami. Wiesz, jaki Liam potrafi być uparty...

– Martwiliśmy się o was cały ten czas! – wykrzyknął Louis. – Powinniśmy teraz być obrażeni, prawda Niall?

Odwrócił się w stronę miejsca, przy którym siedział przyjaciel, ale go tam nie było. Obaj zaczęli gorączkowo rozglądać się po sali, żeby w końcu dostrzec, że był przy Kate, trzymając drinka w ręku. Louis miał nadzieję, że ten jeszcze nic nie zrobił, więc podbiegł do niego szybko, zostawiając Zayna przy stoliku, a mężczyzna ruszył od razu za nim. Gdy szatyn podszedł bliżej zrozumiał, że sporo się już spóźnił, bo mina kobiety zdradzała wszystko.

– Louiiiiiis! – wykrzyknął Horan, przedłużając samogłoskę w jego imieniu. – Co tam u ciebie? Ja właśnie rozmawiam sobie z moją cudowną...

– To może ja już pójdę – odezwał się nagle Drew, po czym odezwał się bezpośrednio do Kare. – Zgadamy się później, dobrze?

– Pewnie, masz moją wizytówkę – pomachała w jego stronę. – Weź go, proszę – syknęła Kate w stronę Louisa.

– Dlaczego skarbie? – spytał zadowolony Niall, obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Twoja dłoń jest na moim tyłku – powiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem.

– Ups, to przez przypadek – obronił się.

– Ona wciąż tam jest – kontynuowała, tym razem już wyraźnie podirytowana.

– To wciąż przypadek – odparł z uśmiechem i dopiero gwałtownie odtrącająca jego rękę Kate nieco go ocuciła. – No co? Chcę pokazać wszystkim, że jesteś moja.

– Kurwa, twoja? – prychnął, śmiejąc się gorzko. – Czy ciebie już do reszty popierdoliło?

– Kitty... – zaczął, nieco przestraszony, ale kobieta mu przerwała.

– Nie zachowuj się, jakbym była jakąś rzeczą – oskarżyła go. – Nie możesz najpierw odpierdalać jakichś scen przy moim nowym znajomym, a potem jeszcze przy wszystkich traktować mnie, jakbym była twoją własnością. Jeśli chcesz łapać laski za tyłek, to założę się, że znajdziesz mnóstwo, które ustawią się w kolejce i jeszcze ci pocałują dłoń w podziękowaniu, ale, cholera, ja w przeciwieństwie do nich mam klasę.

– Kitty, co się dzieję? – spytał zmartwiony. – Przepraszam, to miał być tylko żart, nie chciałem...

– Nie odzywaj się po prostu do mnie – ucięła.

– Chodź, Niall – polecił Zayn i próbując jakoś uratować sytuację, wziął go z powrotem do stolika. Przez chwilę pozostała dwójka stała sama, nie mówiąc nic do siebie. Wydawało się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, bo towarzystwo było zbyt pijane i zajęte sobą nawzajem, żeby dostrzec, że jedna z osób była w kompletnie innym nastroju.

– Kate – odezwał się Louis, a ta zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

– Jeśli masz zamiar pytać się, co mi odbiło, to sobie daruj – odpowiedziała, trochę już spokojniej. 

– Chciałem cię zaprosić do tańca – uściślił Tomlinson, wystawiając dłoń. – Leci coś wolniejszego.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, bo kobieta złapała go i dała się poprowadzić na parkiet. Było tam już kilka par, którzy chcieli skorzystać z bardziej romantycznego kawałka. Niezbyt jednak przejmował się innymi, ani nawet muzyką, która grała w tle. Ujął po prostu swoją przyjaciółkę w biodrach, podczas gdy ona położyła mu ręce na szyi. Wydawało się, że choć na chwilę się uspokoiła, jak gdyby ten lekki dotyk zabrał z niej cały stres.

Louis wiedział, że coś musiało się stać, odkąd od nich odeszła. Nie miał pojęcia co i nie chciał się dopytywać, ale czuł nagła zmiana nastroju nie jest przypadkowa lub spowodowana dziwną fanaberią kobiety. Widział, że próba poznania tej przyczyny będzie bezsensowna, a może nawet pogorszy wszystko. Zamiast tego po prostu kołysał się w rytm, od czasu do czasu obracając Kate. 

– Dziękuję – odezwała się nagle, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. – Potrzebowałam tego.

– Wiem, że jestem wybitnym tancerzem – powiedział ze śmiechem, a ta uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

– W sumie, nie zostałam jeszcze zdeptana, więc może być – uznała. – A tak serio, cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Musiałam się uspokoić.

– Chcesz wyjść na papierosa? – spytał łagodnie, wkładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Spadłeś mi z nieba, Tomlinson – poklepała go po policzku i chwyciła za dłoń, żeby wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Żadne z nich nie przejmowało się tym, że to wygląda podejrzanie. Wyszli szybko tylnymi drzwiami i oddalili się trochę, stojąc przy murze, żeby nie być tak na widoku. Louis po drodze zdjął swoją marynarkę, żeby zarzucić Kate na ramiona. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy i zapalniczkę, podając jej jednego i od razu podpalając.

Kobieta oparła się o ścianę, lekko drżąc z zimna, gdy się zaciągała. Obserwował uważnie każdy jej ruch, sam zaczynając palić. Próbował prześledzić wszystko, jak gdyby liczył, że na podstawie sposoby, w jaki pali dowie się czegokolwiek. To jednak było niemożliwe, jedyne co dostrzegł to fakt, że Kate nie wyśmiała go, że są to mentolowe papierosy. Nie mówiła nic, dopóki nie skończyła, a niedopałek z impetem nie rzuciła na ziemię.

– Kurwa, czemu ja się tak denerwuję? – spytała retorycznie, przygniatając końcówkę obcasem. – Nie interesuję mnie to.

– Chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał Louis, patrząc na nią zmartwiony.

– Nie, raczej nie – zaprzeczyła. – Może później. Ale dziękuję za wszystko.

– Jeszcze jeden? – zaproponował, wyciągając znowu paczkę. Kobieta wyglądała na niepewną. – Na pół?

Kiwnęła głową, więc Tomlinson odpalił kolejnego papierosa, wpierw biorąc trzy buchy, zanim oddał go Kate.

– Albo zacznę – zmieniła zdanie i wcale nie zdziwiła tym szatyna. – Wiesz, co jest najbardziej denerwujące w byciu zakochaną w gwieździe pop? To, że wszystkim wydają się, że znają ją doskonale. Że lepiej niż ty wiedzą jaki jest, co lubi i, co najzabawniejsze, z kimś się umawia czy tam pieprzy.

– Czy Drew ci coś powiedział o Niallu? – zainteresował się.

– Gdyby tylko on – prychnęła. – Po prostu ludzie są tacy okropni. Jak gdyby nie mieli, co robić i musza interesować się życiem innych. Chcę tylko spokoju.

– Wiem, co ci poprawi humor – powiedział nagle Louis. – Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj ciekawej rzeczy o Liamie i Zaynie.

– Słucham uważnie.

– Nie, lepiej jak usłyszysz to od nich – poradził. – Jak wrócimy...

– Powiedz mi – jęknęła, ale ten pokręcił głową. – Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Czekaj na mnie, zaraz wrócę.

– Pójdę do łazienki jeszcze – powiadomił ją i razem weszli do środka, jednak poszli w dwóch różnych kierunkach.

Tomlinson załatwił szybko swoją potrzebę, jednak gdy mył ręce akurat otworzyły się drzwi do pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na wchodzących do środka ludzi i zauważył, że jest to jego znajomy – James Arthur. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, mówiąc jakieś słowa przywitanie i Louis chciał już wyjść, bo czuł się lekko niezręcznie. Z muzykiem łączyła go wspólna przeszłość, bo to właśnie z nim zaczynał swoje pierwsze przygody z twardymi narkotykami. Nie utrzymywali jednak kontaktu odkąd najbliżsi się dowiedzieli o jego problemie i nie chcieli, żeby ktoś miał na niego zły wpływ. Sam James jednak wydawał się nie mieć oporów przed rozmową z Tomlinsonem.

– Co tam u ciebie, Tommo? – spytał, przytulając go. Zaczęli rozmawiać o swoim życiu, pracy i Louis nagle poczuł uczucie nostalgii, bo wszystkie dobre wspomnienia z dawnym przyjacielem powróciły. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał mu za złe o narkotyki; wiedział, że to była tak samo jego wina. James nigdy szczególnie nie musiał go do niczego namawiać i po prostu towarzyszyli sobie w swojej niebezpiecznej zabawie. – A jak tam życie miłosne?

– Em, zerwałem z Eleanor – powiedział dość lakonicznie, a James przekręcił oczami.

– O tym słyszałem – uświadomił go. – Pytałem raczej o rzeczy, o których nie mogę się dowiedzieć z artykułów. Masz kogoś tak naprawdę?

To była kolejna rzecz, która sprawiła, że poczuł ciepło na sercu, bo zrozumiał, że mężczyzna to naprawdę jedna z nielicznych osób, które wiedzą tyle o nim. James doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszelkie publiczne związki Louisa to ustawki, a sam często pomagał mu znaleźć kogoś, a potem to ukrywać. Nagle zaczęło mu się wydawać, że niepotrzebnie urwał z nim kontakt, gdyż stracił przyjaciela, któremu naprawdę mógł ufać. Wiedział, dlaczego to się stało, ale miał wrażenie, że mógł to załatwić inaczej.

– Jest ktoś – odparł tajemniczo Tomlinson.

– Dalej, Tommo, rozwiń trochę wypowiedź i opowiedz coś o nim.

– Ma na imię Harry i jest najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką widziała Ziemia – oznajmił dość literacko, jednak James uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. – Jest naprawdę wspaniały i też jest muzykiem.

– Czekaj, czy to ten wysoki brunet z długimi włosami? – upewnił się, a Louis kiwnął głową. – Och, poznaliśmy się przed chwilą, jak zagadywałem do Chrisa. Nie wiedziałem, że przyszliście tu razem, bo to wyglądało jakby oni...

James przerwał, a szatyn otworzył buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale niezbyt wiedział co, bo zdziwiła go informacja o Chrisie. Nie miał pojęcia, że to z nim jest teraz Harry i nagle poczuł ogromny smutek pomieszany z zazdrością. Był przekonany, że chłopak przebywa z Edem, któremu kompletnie ufał, bo był jego przyjacielem, a nie z całkiem innym mężczyzną, którego na dodatek brunet podziwia i uważa za atrakcyjnego. Nie chciał jednak pokazywać po sobie, że ta informacja zrobiła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Harry tak naprawdę nigdy nic mu nie obiecywał i nie łączyło ich nic oficjalnego, więc nie powinien czuć, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu.

– To i tak nic poważnego – machnął ręką i się lekko uśmiechnął. – Po prostu parę razy się spotkaliśmy, ale nic nas właściwie nie łączy.

– Tommo, przecież widzę, że ci na nim zależy – westchnął. – I powtarzałem ci już wielokrotnie, że najbardziej zależy mi na twoim szczęściu.

– Dzięki stary – odpowiedział, jednak miał wrażenie, że musi się napić. Chciał już się pożegnać z przyjacielem albo zaprosić go na drinka, ale ten wyciągnął z kieszeni mały woreczek z białym proszkiem i pomachał mu nim przed oczami, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Naprawdę zależy mi na twoim szczęściu – powtórzył.

– Nie chcę, naprawdę – odmówił, ale nie włożył w tego jakiejś szczególnej siły, bo było mu już trochę wszystko jedno.

– Za stare dobre czasy i żebyś nie spędził reszty wieczoru smutny – kontynuował, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo czuł, że zaraz się podda, nie zaczynając jeszcze tak naprawdę żadnej walki. – Jedna kreska.

– Ale mała – powiedział, nie musząc dwa razy powtarzać, bo dawny przyjaciel szybko sięgnął po papier, żeby dla pewności wysuszyć szerszy brzeg umywalki. Wysypał tam trochę proszku i wyciągnął z portfela kartę kredytową, żeby ułożyć z niego dwie różnej wielkości kreski. Następnie podał Louisowi banknot, z którego szatyn umiejętnie zrobił rulon.

– Czyń honory – poradził James.

Tomlinson nachylił się nad mniejszą działką i zatykając jedną dziurkę, przytknął do drugiej banknot i mocno pociągnął, przesuwając się po całej długość proszku. W jednej chwili poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny, uczucie którego nie zaznał od dawna i było ono nieporównywalne do niczego innego. Naprawdę za nim tęsknił, chociaż nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tego potrzebuje, bo od kilku miesięcy nie potrzebował tego. Wystarczał mu Harry, który teraz zabawiał się z kimś innym, ale Louis tym razem nie chciał się załamywać i postanowił radzić sobie sam. Nareszcie czuł się wspaniale, miał wrażenie, że ma mnóstwo energii i może zrobić teraz wszystko. Był szczęśliwy gdy obserwował, jak James powtarza tę samą czynność, po czym uśmiecha się do niego z zadowoleniem.

Spędzili trochę czasu w łazience, śmiejąc się i zachowując się kompletnie nie na miejscu, jak gdyby byli małymi dziećmi. Czuli jednak uczucie kompletnej beztroski, jak gdyby nikt i nic nie mógł popsuć ich stanu. Louis nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu byli w tym miejscu, bo kompletnie stracił jakąkolwiek świadomość, jeśli chodziło o otaczającą go rzeczywistość.

– Muszę zapalić – powiadomił Jamesa i razem skierowali się na zewnątrz. Przypomniał sobie, że miał się tam spotkać z Kate, ale nie był pewien kiedy, ani czy to na pewno było tutaj.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł jako pierwszy, od razu zauważając dwie postacie przy murze, trochę dalej od wejścia. Wychylił się trochę, żeby zobaczyć, kto przyszedł i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, zauważył, że jest to Harry i Chris. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien od razu podejść i się przywitać, ale zamiast tego stał wciąż w ukryciu, obserwując ich. Niezbyt słyszał ich głosy, ale mógł dokładnie ich obserwować.

Początkowo wszystko wydawało się zwyczajne. Trochę rozmawiali, widział, że Harry się śmieje. Jednak po pewnym czasie zauważył coś podejrzanego. Podejrzewał, że nie przejąłby się tym tak bardzo, ale był naćpany, bo zapewne zbyt nadinterpretował rzeczywistości. Ale sam fakt, że chłopak przebywał z innym mężczyzną doprowadzał go do szału, jednak nie wytrzymał, gdy obserwował, jak Chris podnosi swoją koszulę, a Styles dotknął nagiej skóry jego brzucha. Podbiegł do nich i niewiele myśląc po prostu uderzył starszego muzyka w twarz. Nie było to mocne, ale bardziej zadziałało zrobienie tego niespodziewanie. Chris spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, chwytając się a policzek, a Louis był już gotowy do kolejnego ciosu. Powstrzymał go jednak krzyk Harry'ego:

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Lepiej ty mi powiedz, co wyprawiasz! – powiedział głośno, chcąc się zamachnąć, ale poczuł, jak z tyłu trzyma go James, mówiąc jakieś uspakajające słowa. – Mógłbyś przynajmniej zachować trochę przyzwoitości i nie szmacić się na tyłach, gdzie każdy, kurwa, może wejść.

– Louis – usłyszał upominający głos dawnego przyjaciela. Dalej wszystko działo się niewiarygodnie szybko, nie miał pojęcia, co krzyczał albo kto przypiera go do ściany, żeby jakoś uspokoić. Miał wrażenie, że przewinęła się tam Kate i Zayn, jednak równie dobrze mogło mu się to wszystko wydawać. Przez cały czas próbował się wyrwać, uderzał w ścianę pięściami i wiedział krew na swoich rękach, ale nie czuł żadnego bólu. Nagle jednak wszystko stało się zamazane, a potem przemieniło się w czerń.

 

Ω

– Louis, wszystko okej? – spytała się łagodnie Kate. Otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, że musiał zasnąć. Rozejrzał się dookoła, oceniając, gdzie jest; był wciąż przy tym samym stoliku, z tym że wokół niego było zdecydowanie mniej osób i siedział tylko z kobietą. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko mu się śniło, bo po prostu zezgonował po alkoholu. Poczuł nagłą ulgę, bo wszelkie urywki, jakie miał w głowie były okropne; widział, jak bierze amfetaminę z Jamesem, a potem jak pobił Chrisa, z którym zdradzał go Harry i musiał być od niego odciągany przez przyjaciół. Jednak spokój w głosie kobiety, która była jedną z bohaterek jego snu, upewnił go, że to nie stało się naprawdę. – Wychodzimy?

Kiwnął jedynie głową, a Cat wzięła swoją torebkę. Wyszli na zewnątrz, znowu w to samo miejsce, co kilka godzin wcześniej. Tym razem jednak nie było ciemno, a pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez cienką warstwę chmur. Louis zrozumiał, że musiał dość długo spać, przegapiając końcową część imprezy. Teraz bolała go lekko głowa i czuł, że jest już prawie trzeźwy, a jedyne czego potrzebował to papieros. Na szczęście paczka wciąż znajdowała się w jego kieszeni, więc wyciągnął dwa, podając jednego Kate. Usiedli na krawężniku, nie przejmując się już niczym. Robiąc to, Louis już nie był pewien, co mu się śniło, a co było naprawdę.

– Co tak właściwie się dzisiaj stało, jak spałem? – spytał kobiety, która spojrzała na niego uważnie.

– Ja pokłóciłam się z Niallem, Zayn i Liam ukrywali swój związek – powiedziała obojętnie. – Zjadłam genialne ciasto czekoladowe, a ty naćpałeś się z Jamesem i pobiłeś Chrisa Martina.

– Och, czyli rzeczywiście to zrobiłem – odparł bez większych emocji, bo czuł się całkowicie z nich wypruty. Stan, w jakim teraz był nie towarzyszył mu już od dłuższego czasu, dlatego nie rozpoznał go najpierw. Był to zwyczajny zjazd, był niemożliwie osłabiony i był pewien, że będzie miał problemy ze wstaniem z tego krawężnika. Oprócz tego nawet bolała go szczęka, bo musiał ją pewnie mocno zaciskać w czasie speedu. Spojrzał jeszcze na swoje dłonie, dostrzegając, że ich wierzch jest pokryty ranami.

– Powiem ci, że spierdoliłeś – odezwała się nagle. – Całkowicie.

– Ja-a, wiem, przepraszam – zgodził się od razu, czując się jak kompletny wrak człowieka. – Byłem po prostu tak strasznie smutny, jak się dowiedziałem o Harrym i Chrisie, a James...

– Kurwa, Louis, nie chcę twoich przeprosin czy tłumaczeń, bo to nie do mnie powinieneś je kierować – przerwała mu. – Możesz mi jedynie podziękować, że udobruchałam Chrisa, żeby cię nigdzie nie zgłosił i okłamałam Liama, że nic się nie stało i jedynie przesadziłeś z alkoholem.

– Dziękuję – powiedział szczerze, patrząc na nią z żalem. Na jej twarzy nie malowała się złość, a jedynie ogromny smutek i Louis wiedział, że ją zawiódł. Ten widok był gorszy od tego, jak gdyby na niego nakrzyczała.

– Przepraszać to ty powinieneś Harry'ego – kontynuowała. – Pamiętasz w ogóle, co dokładnie zrobiłeś?

– Wiem, że zobaczyłem go z Chrisem, którego potem uderzyłem – przyznał. – Później chyba musiałem uderzać o ścianę, bo moje dłonie są całe zakrwawione.

– I oprócz tego wyzywałeś Harry'ego od szmat i kilkukrotnie zasugerowałeś, że będzie się puszczał z każdym, używając oczywiście bardziej dosadnych słów – odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Zachowałeś się jak totalny skurwiel.

– Słucham?

– No a jak inaczej nazwać to, że gdy jechał odwieść Chrisa do domu, życzyłeś im miłej zabawy? – prychnęła. – Serio, nie chcę ci prawić morałów, bo zdecydowanie nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, ale cholera, Tomlinson, on cię kocha. A ty stwierdziłeś, że mógłby wskoczyć do łóżka każdemu.

Louis zamknął oczy i próbował sobie przypomnieć ten moment. Z każdą sekundą było to coraz łatwiejsze, najpierw słyszał swój krzyk w stronę chłopaka, wyraźnie go obrażający. Nie był pewien, czy użył aż tak dosadnych słów, ale Kate miała rację, potraktował go okropnie, insynuując, że jedzie z mężczyzną do jego domu tylko po to, żeby uprawiać seks. Pamiętał smutny wzrok Harry'ego, to jaki był urażony, ale też zawiedziony i dokładnie przypomniał sobie to, jaki on sam był zły na niego i nic z tym nie zrobił. Teraz wydawało mu się to głupie, ale wtedy naprawdę był przekonany, jakie chłopak ma plany wobec Chrisa. Przecież nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego starszy mężczyzna się przed nim rozbierał i chociaż wydawało się to dość oczywiste, powinien najpierw porozmawiać, a potem dopiero zareagować.

– Powinienem go przeprosić – przyznał z żalem. – Nie wiem, co mi odbiło. Jak ich zobaczyłem razem byłem po prostu przekonany, że Harry zamierza mu obiągnąć i byłem tak cholernie zły.

– To nie jest wytłumaczenie – stwierdziła, a on musiał się z nią zgodzić. Nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, był po prostu kompletnym idiotą i przez własną głupotę stracił jedną z najważniejszych osób z twojego życia. – I tak, powinieneś to zrobić. Ale poczekaj aż obaj trochę ochłoniecie. Jego i tak nie ma u was w domu, dałam mu klucze do mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś go stracił, Tomlinson – wyznała. – Naprawdę powinieneś się ogarnąć i w końcu powiedzieć mu co czujesz, bo zanim się obejrzysz jego już nie będzie, a ty zostaniesz sam na Ziemi z niedokończonymi sprawami.

– Pocieszające.

– Nie próbuję cię pocieszyć, chcę ci przemówić do rozsądku – poprawiła go. – Nie możesz czekać w nieskończoność.

– Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedział, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. Ta zaśmiała się cicho, głaszcząc go po włosach w matczynym geście.

– Ja ciebie też, idioto.

– Co jeszcze takiego się stało? – spytał w końcu, a kobieta opowiedziała mu resztę wieczoru.

Był trochę zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, ja bardzo agresywny był, bo Zayn i James musieli go powstrzymywać, żeby nie zrobił większej krzywdy Chrisowi. Kate jednak potem wyprosiła Jamesa, bo ten powiedział jej, co robili w łazience, usprawiedliwiając się, ze wcale nie wzięli aż tak dużo. Później, gdy trochę się uspokoił, prawie zemdlał, bo był wykończony całą tą walką, więc Zayn i Niall zajęli sięnim w środku, kłamiąc Liama na temat jego stanu, podczas gdy Kate pojechała odwieść Chrisa z Harrym, przez cały czas próbując go przebłagać, żeby nic nie zgłaszał. Ten oczywiście się zgodził, bo bardziej niż o siebie martwił się o stan Harry'ego, który naprawdę był załamany wszystkim i cichutko płakał przez całą drogę.

– I tak najgorsze było to, jak kładłam go spać do swojego łóżka, a on wciąż płakał – mówiła dalej, sprawiając, że Louis miał się za najgorszego człowieka na świecie. – Płakał, bo nie chciał spać bez ciebie i bez jakiegoś waszego pożegnania. Musiałam mu dać coś na uspokojenie i czekałam, aż w końcu zasnął i teraz pilnuje go Niall. Ale gwarantuje ci, że dla niego to musiała być jedna z najgorszych nocy w jego życiu i jedyne na co możesz liczyć, to fakt, że Harry'emu zależy na tobie tak mocno, że w końcu ci wybaczy.

– Mam nadzieję – przyznał szczerze, czując się sobą całkowicie obrzucony.

 

Ω

Kiedy Louis wreszcie położył się do łóżka, czuł się okropnie. Mimo długiego prysznica, który miał go jakoś orzeźwić, miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie było tak źle. Wprawdzie rzeczywiście nie wziął dużo, jednak po takiej przerwie mogło to działać inaczej. Był jednak przekonany, że same narkotyki nie działają na niego tak, jak świadomość, co po nich zrobił. Brzydził się samym sobą i najchętniej od razu pojechałby przeprosić Harry'ego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może z nim rozmawiać w takim stanie. Chciał załatwić to naprawdę porządnie, miał już pewien plan, żeby pokazać mu, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy.

Przytulił się do poduszki chłopaka, czując dokładnie zapach jego włosów. Dobijała go myśl, że nie śpią razem, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażało go, że to może nie być jednorazowa sytuacja, bo Harry może się na niego złościć znacznie dłużej. Louis nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić takiej przyszłości, chciał go mieć cały czas przy sobie, gładzić jego piękne włosy, całować każdą część ciała, czuć ciepło i szeptać dobranoc. Nawet teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać i ze łzami w oczach wyszeptał do poduszki, mając nadzieję, że może gdzieś tam Harry to poczuje.

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.


	17. Goodnight Moon

Życie bez Harry'ego było trudne.

Louis nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślał, że przyzwyczai się do czyjejś obecności tak bardzo, że będzie czuł się niemożliwie dziwnie, gdy ta osoba zniknie. Teraz jednak nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. Wstawał z pustego łóżka, w samotności jadł śniadanie, nie miał możliwości przytulenia się do kogoś w dowolnej chwili i po prostu miał wrażenie, że nie jest już do końca sobą. Jak gdyby Harry wraz ze swoim odejściem wziął cząstkę Louisa i nie miał zamiaru jej oddawać. Przez to mężczyzna czuł się niepełnym człowiekiem, bo wciąż brakowało mu czegoś.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądało jego życie przed pojawieniem się Harry'ego. W końcu jeszcze nieco ponad pół roku temu nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie nieszczęśliwy, jasne, miał wrażenie, że mogłoby być lepiej, ale to jednak wciąż było dobre. Dlatego próbował powrócić do dawnego trybu dnia, robić to samo, co wtedy i zobaczyć, czy aby na pewno aż tak bardzo potrzebuje Harry'ego. Tłumaczył sobie, że minęło kilka dni i ten początek rozłąki musi być najgorszy, a potem już mu przejdzie i znowu będzie mógł żyć normalnie.

Najgorsze w tej rozłące było to, że życie bez Harry'ego robiło się coraz trudniejsze.

W jego głowie jednak wciąż pojawiało się mnóstwo pytań. Nie umiał spać w nocy, czy skupiać się na zwykłych czynnościach, bo myślał, gdzie jest Harry. Próbował rozmawiać z najbliższymi, ale nikt nic nie wiedział, a ostatnio trop jedynie podała mu Kate, która powiadomiła go, że chłopak wyszedł na drugi dzień, mówiąc tylko, że musi przemyśleć parę spraw. Louis był pewien, że przyjaciółka wie, gdzie on teraz jest, ale nie chciała mu tego wyjawić, a on tak naprawdę nie miał prawa nic na niej wymuszać. Domyślał się, że Styles nie życzy sobie, żeby ten teraz go odwiedzał, bo może naprawdę potrzebuje przerwy.

Gdy minął równy tydzień Louis zaczął się poważnie martwić. Spędzał dnie w garderobie bruneta, oglądając jego ubrania i zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze ich nie wziął. To tak naprawdę była jedyna rzecz, która jakoś przytrzymywała go przy życiu. Harry nie spakował swoich rzeczy, więc miał zamiar wrócić. Może rzeczywiście musiał jedynie wszystko przemyśleć, uspokoić się trochę, ale nie chce rezygnować z Louisa. W końcu każdy popełnia błędy i Styles mu wybaczy.

Tomlinson nawet nie czuł się żałośnie, gdy pewnej nocy zdjął z półki koszulkę chłopaka i położył ją obok siebie w łóżku. Pachniała jak on, dlatego przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło i Harry wciąż leży obok niego. Wciąż mógł dotykać jego cudownego ciała, gdy się przytulali czy wkładać nos między włosy żeby poczuć jego szampon i być łaskotanym przez kosmyki. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo kochał to uczucie i jak bardzo chciał, żeby trwało wiecznie.

Spotykał się normalnie z przyjaciółmi, którzy najczęściej przychodzili do niego, bo Louis bał się, że Harry może wrócić w każdej chwili. Był jednak nieobecny, bo czuł ogromną zazdrość, gdy widział jak szczęśliwi byli Zayn i Liam. Wprawdzie to nie tak, że okazywali swoje uczucia przy nich czy byli jedną z tych par, które przez cały czas muszą być blisko, ale sam fakt, że widział, jak patrzą na siebie. W tym wzorku była zwyczajna miłość i troska od drugą osobę, to było coś, co kiedyś miał z Harrym. Jeszcze przecież całkiem niedawno patrząc w oczy chłopaka widział to wszystko. Nie wierzył, że stracił coś tak pięknego przez własną głupotę. Niczego nie żałował tak, jak tego, że wtedy posłuchał Jamesa. Raz nawet powiedział to Kate, gdy byli sami u niego, nie robiąc nic szczególnego. Przyjaciółka chciała mu po prostu towarzyszyć w zamulaniu na kanapie, a on czuł, że musi się komuś wygadać. Był gotowy na prawienie morałów, na to, że kobieta zjedzie go od góry do dołu, sprawiając, że pożałuje tego jeszcze bardziej. Ta jednak wcale tego nie zrobiła, jedynie przytuliła go do swojej piersi.

– Och, skarbie – westchnęła, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Wiesz, że to się nie stało wcale przez te pieprzone narkotyki. To się stało dlatego, że nie mogłeś uwierzyć, jak cudownym człowiekiem jesteś i bałeś się, że Harry znajdzie kogoś lepszego.

– I znalazł – stwierdził, kuląc się pod jej dotykiem. Leżał teraz na jej kolanach, z twarzą odwróconą w stronę jej brzucha i trochę nie mógł oddychać, ale jednocześnie czuł się dużo lepiej. Nareszcie ktoś dał mu swoją bliskość i mógł przytulić się do ciepłego ciała, które go kochało.

– Jesteś zjebany, Tomlinson – prychnęła Kate. – Gdy się kogoś kocha to ta osoba jest dla ciebie perfekcyjna. Możesz zdawać sobie sprawę z jej wad, możesz widzieć ładniejszych czy bardziej pasujących do ciebie ludzi, ale to nieważne, bo to ona będzie na pierwszy miejscu. I nieważne ile będzie się mieć okazji, żeby zdradzić to się tego po prostu nie zrobi, bo miłość jest po prostu zawsze ważniejsza niż jakakolwiek fascynacja. A Harry'emu fascynacja tobą przeszłą już dawno. Wy ludzie nie jesteście aż tak ciekawi, żeby zachwycać się wami tak długo.

Louis zaśmiał się, kładąc głowę tak, że mógł patrzeć z dołu na twarz kobiety.

– Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia?

– Zafascynowanie ludźmi przeszło mi dobre kilkanaście lat temu, ale...

– Chodziło mi o tę pierwszą część – przerwał jej. – To brzmiało, jak ty i Niall.

– Och – westchnęła, przez chwilę się zastanawiając nad czymś, aż w kocu wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem. W sensie, wciąż rozmawiamy, ale nie ma już między nami tej... chemii?

– Okłamujesz chyba samą siebie, Cat.

– On po prostu zasługuje na kogoś lepszego – wyznała. – Spójrz na mnie; jestem starszą o kilka lat od niego kobietą z innej planety, z którą nigdy nie założy rodziny, bo za bardzo boję się o wychowanie dzieci, a do tego dochodzą te sprawy z Pająkami. Przecież on na jedno skinięcie może mieć młodsze, ładniejsze, lepsze Ziemianki, które urodzą mu gromadkę małych Horanów, których będzie mógł zabierać na golfa.

– Ale on cię kocha – zapewnił ją, wstając. – Znam go i wiem, że nigdy nie pragnął kogoś tak jak ciebie.

– Nasze życie to żart, Louis – pokręciła głową Kate, śmiejąc się gorzko. – Jakbyśmy nie mogli być po prostu szczęśliwi.

– Hej, Ziemi zostało i tak tylko niecałe pięć lat – powiedział żartobliwym tonem. – Jeśli Harry nic nie zrobi to tylko trochę się pomęczymy.

– Ty i Harry – poprawiła go. – To wciąż wasza misja.

– Czy naprawdę myślisz, że Harry będzie chciał jeszcze ze mną jakkolwiek pracować? – powątpiewał.

– Szczerze? Tak – odparła od razu. – Wiesz, jakim Harry jest altruistą. Bardziej niż na swoim własnym szczęściu zależy mu na uratowaniu ludzi, więc nawet jeśli były niemożliwie na ciebie obrażony, chęć dokończenia misji będzie ważniejsza.

– Czy nie mogłem się zakochać w kimś mniej idealnym? – spytał retorycznie, a Kate zmarszczył jedynie brwi, powstrzymując się do głupiego komentarza. – Wiesz co, nieszczęśliwa miłość jednak nie jest tak piękna.

– Hej, pomyśl sobie o ilości piosenek, jakie ty i Harry napiszcie na ten temat – próbowała go pocieszyć. – Przemysł muzyczny czekał na waszą kłótnie.

– Świetnie – uznał sarkastycznie.

– Ale masz szczęście, że wszechświat czeka na powrót. W końcu jesteście sobie przeznaczeni i nie ma możliwości, żebyście się nie odnaleźli – oznajmiła pewnie. – Po prostu zawsze będę do siebie wracali.

– To dość optymistyczne, zważywszy na to, że wiesz, że w końcu wyjedzie – odparł, uśmiechając się gorzko.

– Dlatego powinieneś się postarać zrobić wszystko, żebyście teraz byli razem – podsumowała, klepiąc go po policzku.

– Ty też chyba powinnaś o kogoś walczyć – przypomniał jej, wywołując lekki dygot na jej ciele. Po chwili jednak lekko się rozpromieniła i kiwnęła głową. – Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?

– Tak – potwierdziła. Louis dokładnie wiedział, że pomimo powierzchownego zadowolenia była ogromnie smutna. Złapał ją za rękę, unosząc do swoich ust, żeby pocałować dłoń. Zaśmiała się cicho, jak gdyby powstrzymywała płacz, więc Tomlinson tym razem przytulił ją do siebie. Doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę dawno nie przytulał jej tak intensywnie, bo najczęściej było na odwrót i aktualnie nie był przyzwyczajony do przytulania kobiecego ciała. Miał wrażenie, że jej talia była co najmniej o połowę węższa do tej Harry'ego, zapach o wiele delikatniejszy, a do tego czuł zarys jej piersi na swojej klatce piersiowej. Starał się jednak nie myśleć wciąż o tym, że naprawdę zapomniał już, jak to jest być leży kobiecie, a zamiast tego po prostu ją obejmował.

Od niechcenia pogłaskał ją po plecach i zauważył, że lekko zadrżała w jego ramionach. Ten ruch sprawił, że mocniej zabiło mu serce. To nie przypominało w żaden sposób tego specyficznego rodzaju zdenerwowania, jakie towarzyszyło mu przy Harrym. Tamto było zdecydowanie silniejsze, chociaż nigdy nie nazwałby go negatywnym. Z Kate jednak czuł się trochę jakby robił coś nieodpowiedniego, jak gdyby powrócił do nastoletnich czasów, gdzie ktoś go mógł przyłapać na wagarach. Nie miał zamiaru jednak przestawać i wciąż ją dotykał, tym razem bawiąc się niesamowicie miękkimi kosmykami. Zdziwił się, że nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak przyjemne do dotyku są jej włosy albo to, że naprawdę pięknie pachnie. Do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że jej dwa serca biły niemożliwie mocno, sprawiając, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wcześniej mógł tego nie zauważyć. Być może chodziło o to, że nigdy nie byli ze sobą w takiej sytuacji przez tak długi czas. Jasne, zdarzało im się uścisnąć, ale to był bardzo długie przytulanie się.

Nagle Kate spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy, a jej długie rzęsy odbijały się prawie przy brwiach, bo patrzyła lekko w górę. Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, czekając na jej ruch, bo powaga na jej twarzy i to bycie spiętą podpowiadały mu, że kobieta walczy ze sobą, żeby coś zrobić. Wydawało się, że w ostatniej chwili z tego zrezygnowała i uśmiechnęła się, rozluźniając się lekko. Poklepała go przyjaźnie po policzku.

– Muszę już lecieć, Tomlinson – powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego. – Miłego dnia!

– Dziękuję – odparł, a Kate jedynie pomachała mu, zostawiając go w kompletnym osłupieniu.

Ω

Po kilkunastu dniach może i wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do braku Harry'ego, ale starał się jakoś żyć zwyczajnie. Pomagała mu w tym Kate, która stała się jedyną osobą, z którą przez ten czas miał ochotę rozmawiać. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jedynie z kobietą czuł się swobodnie, bo ta zachowywała się tak, jak tego oczekiwał. Niall starał się na siłę go rozśmieszyć, bo tak właśnie on znosił rozstanie; robił wszystko, żeby jak najmniej o tym myśleć. Louis jednak tak nie potrafił, musiał przeżyć swój smutek i zdenerwowanie, a nie chciał jednocześnie zwalać tego na Liama i Zayna, bo to byłby po prostu zły początek dla ich relacji. Miał jednak wyrzuty sumienia, że kompletnie się nimi nie zainteresował, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie myśleć teraz o czymkolwiek innym niż Harry.

Zamęczał się słuchaniem muzyki, która kojarzyła mu się z nim i siedział w pokoju, patrząc w sufit, a później nawet pisząc fragmenty tekstów. Raczej przypominało to krótkie wiersze niż jakiekolwiek piosenki, ale i tak nie myślało wydaniu ich. Chciał jedynie jakoś przelać swoje emocje na papier, licząc że to mu pomoże. To w pewnym sensie działało, może nie na dłuższy czas, ale przynajmniej miał się czym zająć, czekając na przybycie kobiety. Naprawdę potrzebował tego co wieczornego spotkania z nią, które w sumie nie wnosiły nic do jego życia. To nie było tak, że jakoś szczególnie rozmawiali na jakieś ważne czy zajmujące tematy; to zadanie należało do Liama, jednak zbyt męczyło Louisa, którego myśli i tak były gdzie indziej. Najczęściej po prostu leżeli przytuleni do siebie, oglądając jakiś serial, do którego żadne z nich nie przywiązywało uwagi. Chyba tylko raz zdarzyło im się pić jakiś alkohol, bo niezbyt mieli na to ochotę. Louis podejrzewał, że fakt, jak bardzo pijani byli na tamtej imprezie zdecydowanie ich od tego odrzucał. Jedyne używki, jakich nie potrafili sobie odmówić to papierosy, które Kate znów zaczęła palić. Gdy się poznali paliła dość regularnie, ale później, w miarę jak jej relacja z Niallem ewoluowała, robiła to coraz rzadziej. Powtarzała jednak, że nie robi tego dla niego, ale po prostu nie czuła aż takiej potrzeby. Teraz jednak wydawało się, że przez cały stres musi czymś zajmować dłonie albo po prostu cały proces dobrze na nią działał.

Może to i złe, ale Louis bardzo lubił, jak Kate paliła. Oczywiście, cieszył się, gdy robiła to rzadko i dbała bardziej o swoje zdrowie, jednocześnie uwielbiał obserwować jej ruchy. Najczęściej palili w salonie, gdy Kate opierała się o niego, z kubkiem z wodą w dłonie. Jej długie palce, zakończone pomalowanymi na czerwono paznokciami kontrastowały z bielą filtra. Znał na pamięć wszystko, co robiła po kolei; to jak wpierw zębami gryzła klik, a dopiero później zapała papierosa zapalniczką. Nie zaciągała się szczególnie mocno, przez to Louis zawsze kończył palić przed nią, ale za to robiła to z taką gracją. Zawsze uważnie przyglądała się palącej się końcówce, jak gdyby chciała podziękować tytoniowi za istnienie, a dopiero później brała go do ust, przymykając oczy. Czasami lekko ściskała w palcach filtr, gniotąc go, co wyglądało hipnotyzująco. Dodatkowo wiedziała, że Louis się jej przygląda, ale udawała, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Jedynie czasami zerkała na niego, posyłając mu uśmiech, który był najsmutniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Louis widział w życiu. Kate była jedną z najbliższych dla niego osób i fakt, że była nieszczęśliwa dołował go jeszcze bardziej. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nawet nie miał jej jak pomóc, bo Niall aktualnie był w Nowym Jorku, nagrywając część piosenek na płytę. Wprawdzie mogliby do niego pojechać, ale Tomlinson nie był pewien, czy to taki dobry pomysł. Miał wrażenie, że ta dwójka rozwiąże wszystko sama, a on nie powinien się wtrącać. Ludzie zawsze myślą, że powinni w takich przypadkach za wszelką cenę pomagać swoim przyjaciołom, ale najczęściej okazuje się to tylko tworzyć więcej kłopotów.

Tego wieczoru siedział jak zwykle przy biurku, próbując coś stworzyć, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknął na zegarek i dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak dużo czasu pisał, bo rzeczywiście była już godzina, na którą był umówiony z Kate. Nie chowając nawet kartek z tekstami zszedł na dół, otwierając drzwi z uśmiechem, który szybko zszedł z twarzy, a jego miejsce zastąpiło ogromne zdziwienie.

Otworzył kilkukrotnie buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

– Harry – podpowiedział sucho swoje imię mężczyzna, tworząc coś w rodzaju śmiechu na ustach. Louis nie potrafił uwierzyć, w to co widział, bo chłopak wyglądał jeszcze piękniej niż zapamiętał, a może wydawało mu się to wydawało z powodu tęsknoty. W końcu ostatnim razem miał na sobie piękny garnitur, a dzisiaj dresy i zwykłą bluzę, która jednak należała do Tomlinsona, co dawało jej kilka dodatkowych punktów. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak się zachować, bo z jednej strony miał ochotę po prostu ująć jego policzki w swoje dłonie i pocałować, jak gdyby wcale nie byli pokłóceni. Z drugiej zaś zdawał sobie sprawę, że to całkowicie nieodpowiednie. Mimo to stoczył walkę z samym sobą, bo miał przed sobą Harry'ego. Swojego Harry'ego, swojego kosmicznego chłopca, któremu od stycznia mówił praktycznie codziennie „dobranoc", spali razem i spędzali całe dnie. Dlatego, gdy teraz ten przyszedł do niego chciał, żeby było tak jak dawniej, żeby te dni rozłąki nie istniały. Harry powinien po prostu pocałować Louisa w policzek, uśmiechnąć się i wejść do środka, gdzie Tomlinson zrobiłby mu jaśminową herbatę, podczas gdy on siedziałby na kanapie, wybierając jakiś film na wieczór i w międzyczasie opowiadając o swoim dniu. Na pewno nie powinien zrobić tego, co jednak rzeczywiście zrobił. – Mogę wejść?

Dla Louisa to był cios, bo Harry nie miał prawa zadawać takiego pytania. To oczywiste, że może wejść, w końcu mieszkali tu razem i nieważne, czy nie było go kilka godzin, kilkanaście dni czy parę lat, to miejsce było wciąż jego.

– To przecież też twój dom – stwierdził pewnie Tomlinson, odsuwając się, żeby wpuścić go pierwszego.

– Przyszedłem po swoje rzeczy – wymamrotał tylko, wchodząc do środka i kierując się w stronę schodów. Louis tym razem zareagował szybko i chwycił go za ramię, zatrzymując. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, oczekując wyjaśnień. Poddał się jednak dotykowi mężczyzny i nie starał się na przekór iść dalej.

– Czy możemy najpierw usiąść i porozmawiać? – poprosił łagodnie.

– Teraz chcesz rozmawiać? – powątpiewał chłopak, jednak od razu usiadł na kanapie, czekając aż Louis do niego dołączy. – Szkoda, że nie porozmawialiśmy na imprezie, bo miałem ci wtedy naprawdę dużo do przekazania. Niestety, wolałeś naćpać się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem, pobić mojego kolegę i mnie zwyzywać...

– Harry – wyszeptał Louis, widząc że ten ma łzy w oczach. Bardzo chciał go przytulić, ale wiedział, że nie może. Był pewnie ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby pocieszyć Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W jego głowie tworzyło się mnóstwo pytań i chciał zdać je wszystkie; miał ochotę spytać, gdzie był przez ten czas, co robił i dlaczego go unikał. Odrzucił ciekawość na bok i zbliżył się trochę do chłopaka. Zrobił to powoli, jak gdyby podochodził do płochliwego zwierzęcia, na szczęście jednak brunet nie odsunął się. Harry unikał jego wzorku, wpatrzony wciąż w podłogę. – Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Styles wykonał polecenie, a jego załzawione oczy wprawiały Louisa w całkowite otępienie. Nie chciał na to patrzeć, tym bardziej, że to on był powodem tego smutku. Od zawsze uważał, że tak piękna i dobra osoba jak Harry nigdy nie powinna płakać ani być raniona, ale teraz okazało się, że to on jest tym złym. Nienawidził z całego serca siebie i gdyby tylko mógł wziąłby cały ten ból młodszego mężczyzny, żeby ten nie musiał cierpieć. Zamiast tego jednak złapał jego dłoń, raczej przykrył ją swoją. Brunet nie poruszył się, po prostu pozostał tak w bezruchu, czekając na kolejny ruch Louisa.

– Wiem, że to pewnie nic teraz dla ciebie nie znaczy, ale chciałem cię przeprosić – zaczął. – I to nie tylko za to, co narobiłem na imprezie, bo to było już kompletne dno dna i nie dziwię się, że mnie znienawidziłeś. Zdziwiłbym się wręcz, gdybyś zachował się inaczej niż właśnie takie odseparowanie się ode mnie, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że żałuję tego jak niczego innego w życiu. Te dni były dla mnie koszmarem, ja po prostu chcę wciąż zasypiać i budzić się z tobą, i nie mogę znieść myśli, że mogłoby być inaczej.

– Louis, złamałeś obietnicę – przypomniał mu Harry. – Fakt, że pobiłeś Chrisa czy to, co na mnie powiedziałeś to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak łatwo możesz wrócić do swojego problemu. Martwiłem się o ciebie.

– Ale zostawiłeś mnie i dowiedziałem się od osób trzecich, że jesteś z Chrisem – wyszeptał Louis. – To praktycznie złamało mi serce, myśl, że wy...

– I znowu to robisz – przerwał mu brunet ze łzami w oczach. – Nie ufasz mi. Wciąż sugerujesz, że gdy tylko zostawisz mnie na chwilę samego od razu zrobię coś głupiego. Zapomniałeś chyba, że nie jestem dzieckiem i potrafię poradzić sobie sam.

– Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, po prostu tego nie chcę – wyznał Tomlinson.– Nie chcę, żebyś musiał sobie radzić beze mnie. Po prostu czuję, że powinienem cały czas się tobą opiekować.

Harry prychnął i wyrwał swoją dłoń, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Wstał gwałtownie i znowu szedł w stronę schodów, a tym razem Louis go nie zatrzymywał, ale szedł za nim. Nagle jednak zatrzymał się przed garderobą, odwracając się w stronę szatyna.

– Jakbym był twoją własnością? – oskarżył go, dając trochę czasu na odpowiedź. Louis jednak nie skorzystał z niego, jedynie milczał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Właśnie. Nigdy nie byłem twój, Louis. Nigdy nie należałem do nikogo i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać prawdopodobnie nigdy. Musisz w końcu zrozumieć, że jestem na Ziemi nie żeby być twoją zabawką czy własnością, kimś z kim możesz pobawić się na parę miesięcy, a potem zostawić. Mam misję.

– Więc w takim razie uważasz, że ty możesz to zrobić? – spytał Louis, lekko oburzony jego wypowiedzią. – Możesz rozkochać mnie w sobie, zabawić się, a potem wrócić na swoją pieprzoną planetę, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało? Bo przecież tobie nic by się nie stało. Przecież to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek byłem dla ciebie kimś więcej niż wspólnikiem, z którym od czasu do czasu możesz się całować. Dziwne, że jeszcze mnie nie zaliczyłeś. A może właśnie na to czekałeś, żeby mnie olać, ale popsułem ci plany?

– Jak możesz tak mówić? – spytał chłopak z zabójczym spokojem w głosie. Nagle zapanowała okropna cisza, Louis słyszał jedynie jak szybko bije mu serce ze zdenerwowania i czuł pulsowanie z głowie. Wiedział, że przesadził. Nie powinien był tak mówić, nawet jeśli w głębi serca naprawdę tak myślał. Teraz jednak, gdy widział łzy Harry'ego niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż cofnięcia tych słów. Nie mógł znieść tego, że chłopak przez niego właśnie płakał, tym bardziej, że to nawet nie był głośny szloch, jakby się przed nim powstrzymywał i jedynie pojedyncze krople spływały po jego policzkach.

– Ja-a, przepraszam – zaczął, jąkając się. Uniósł dłoń w stronę bruneta, ale ten szybko uchylił się przed dotykiem. – Naprawdę przepraszam, nie chciałem...

– Powiedzieć tego, co myślisz? – zapytał retorycznie Harry, gorzko się uśmiechając. – No cóż, powiedziałeś. Cieszę się, że nareszcie wiem, za kogo mnie miałeś przez ten cały czas. I może masz rację. Może wcale nie zakochałem się w tobie, po prostu spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu, że tak po prostu się stało, a ja zakochałbym się w kimkolwiek innym.

– Może tak właśnie by było – zgodził się Louis, znów czując się zdenerwowany. Krew w jego żyłach przepływała z zawrotną prędkością, a on żeby jakoś się uspokoić zrobił dwa kroki w przód. – Przecież my nigdy naprawdę się nie kochaliśmy.

– Nigdy nie byliśmy zakochani – potwierdził Styles, zbliżając się do niego, żeby powiedzieć trochę ściszonym głosem. – Przecież ty nie potrafisz się zakochać. Nie masz serca.

– No widzisz, ty masz dwa, a oba całkowicie bezużyteczne – prychnął Louis.

– Powiedziałem ci to zaraz na początku, nie zakochuję się podwójnie.

– Nie zakochujesz się wcale – dodał Tomlinson złośliwie. – I w sumie całe szczęście, bo...

Nie skończył bo nagle Harry go pocałował. Zrobił to gwałtownie i szybko, sprawiając że Louis musiał zrobić krok do tyłu, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Jednak mimo szoku, od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek, chwytając chłopaka za biodra, podczas gdy ten trzymał dłonie na jego policzkach. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie całował się w ten sposób. Wydawało się, że całą złość, którą chowali w sobie przez ten czas wylali właśnie poprzez ruchy swoich ust.

Tomlinson przyparł Harry'ego do ściany, czując że ten nie powinien nad nim w żaden sposób dominować. Brunet też musiał ucieszyć się z tej zmiany pozycji, bo od razu skulił się lekko, pozwalając się mocniej objąć. Louis jednak przez cały czas czuł, że ten płacze. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co z tym zrobić, bo najczęściej takie zachowanie świadczyło, że ta osoba wcale tego nie chce, ale jednak Styles sam to zaczął, a gdy szatyn próbował się odsunąć, został powstrzymany.

– Harry, nie możemy – powiedział szybko, gdy udało mu się oderwać swoje usta.

– Mhm – wydał z siebie pomruk Harry, z powrotem pogłębiając pocałunek.

Cały czas utrzymywali jeden rytm, jak gdyby nie planowali niczego więcej, a jedynie chcieli jak najdłużej czuć siebie nawzajem. Louis jednak przez cały czas miał w sobie skumulowane różne, sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, bo wreszcie chłopak do niego wrócić, z drugiej zaś był w rozsypce, z powodu wrażenia, że to tylko pożegnanie. Prawdopodobnie ostatni ich pocałunek, po którym już nigdy nic takiego nie zajdzie między nimi. W końcu tuż przed nim powiedzieli wiele przykrych słów, pokłócili się i nic nie wyjaśnili. Tomlinson był pewien, że Harry nie załatwiłby sprzeczki w ten sposób, nie pomyślałby, że zwykły pocałunek wszystko załatwi. Rozumiał, że to musi coś znaczyć, że ten tym gestem chce mu coś przekazać, ale równocześnie nie miał pojęcia, co. 

Kiedy tak się całowali, Louis dokładnie wiedział, czego tak bardzo mu brakowało w czasie tej rozłąki. Brakowało mu tego, jak dłonie Harry'ego zawsze błądziły po jego twarzy, czasami wtapiając palce w włosy, jak wzdychał czy mlaskał przez pocałunek, nie potrafiąc tego kontrolować. Uwielbiał smak jego pełnych ust i zapach ciała, który zawsze go tak obezwładniał. Kochał go najbardziej na świecie i był gotowy walczyć o ich relację do końca, nawet jeśli to wydawało się bezsensowne. Harry był wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebował w życiu. Wyjaśniał, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie był w pełni szczęśliwy; po prostu brakowało mu tej jednej osoby w życiu. I to nie była byle jaka osoba, to najwspanialsza osoba w całym wszechświecie. Kochał Harry'ego wraz ze wszystkimi jego wadami i wcale mu one nie przeszkadzały. Wręcz przeciwnie, one również tworzyły mężczyznę, dlatego tak samo były dla niego ważne.

W końcu jednak się od siebie oderwali, a raczej zrobił to Harry, od razu przytulając się do szyi Louisa. Zsunął się po ścianie, a Tomlinson wraz z nim wylądował na dole. Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie n podłodze, podczas gdy brunet cały czas płakał.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Styles.

– Skarbie, nie masz mnie za co przepraszać – uznał Louis, głaszcząc go po głowie. – To moja wina. To wszystko stało się przeze mnie, przepraszam.

Harry spojrzał na niego swoimi pięknymi, lecz pełnymi łez oczami. Zaczerwienienie gałek ocznych jeszcze bardziej uwydatniało zieleń jego tęczówek.

– Przepraszam, że nie możemy być ze sobą.

Louis nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę, bo chociaż od początku wiedział, do czego zmierzał chłopak, to nie chciał usłyszeć tych słów wprost. Uśmiechnął się jednak delikatnie ostatkiem sił i pocałował jego dłoń. Żadne krzyki czy złoszczenie nic by nie dały, więc postanowił to po prostu zaakceptować. Nie można kogoś zmusić do miłości, sam dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Czuł jednak, że powinien jakoś walczyć, ale nie miał pojęcia jak, bo nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji. Zawsze wszystko przychodziło do niego łatwo, to on łamał serca, bawił się czyimiś uczuciami i nie przejmował się tak naprawdę niczym. Teraz musiał postawić się w sytuacji tej ranionej osoby, chociaż dla osób z zewnątrz mogło to wyglądać całkiem inaczej. Chociaż to Harry był tym, który w pewnym sensie zakańczał ich relacje, równocześnie to on płakał. Właśnie te łzy powstrzymywały Louisa od zwyczajnego wyjścia z domu ze zdenerwowania czy powiedzenia czego, czego później by żałował. Podświadomie czuł, że Styles liczy, że ten coś zrobi.

Szybka kalkulacja za i przeciw walczenia o Harry'ego udowodniła to, co Tomlinson wiedział od dawna; ich związek nie miałby sensu. Istniało zbyt dużo przeciwności i różnic, które wcześniej Louis zwyczajnie do siebie odpychał, ale teraz już nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał poważnie zastanowić się, czy jest gotów na tyle poświęceń i czy to wszystko ma jakikolwiek sens.

– Porozmawiamy o tym jutro jeszcze raz, dobrze? – poprosił Harry'ego, który oblizał delikatnie usta, wstając. – Już i tak powiedzieliśmy za dużo.

– Nie, Louis, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczęliśmy rozmawiać – zaprzeczył chłopak, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Ale do zobaczenia jutro.

– Nie zostaniesz? – spytał Louis, ale ten zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.– Zadzwoń do mnie później, proszę.

– Dobranoc, Louis.

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze – odparł Tomlinson i mógł przysiąść, że na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się cień szczerego uśmiechu.


	18. Medicine

Louis jeszcze nie spał, gdy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Zerwał się szybko, zerkając jedynie na zegarek, żeby upewnić się, co do czasu. Była druga w nocy, co oznaczało, że już kilka godzin leżał sam w łóżku, czekając aż w końcu będzie poranek, a Harry do niego zadzwoni. Teraz jednak poczuł iskierkę nadziei z powodu tego, że może zrobił to już teraz. Oczywiście nie uważał tego za zbyt dobry pomysł, bo po drugiej w nocy nie mogło stać się nic dobrego, dlatego też zawahał się, zanim sięgnął po komórkę. Jednak gdy w końcu zerknął na wyświetlacz, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie widniało tam imię chłopaka, bo to Kate do niego dzwoniła. 

– Słucham?

– Cześć – jej głos brzmiał niepewnie, jak gdyby sama wcześniej wahała się czy zadzwonić. – Czy mógłbyś do mnie przyjechać?

– Co się stało? – spytał zdziwiony Louis. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, żeby nie wychodzić z domu po drugiej w nocy, bo na przestrzeni lat nigdy nie przynosiło to nic dobrego. Był jednak pewien, że musiało się stać coś poważnego skoro zdecydowała się na taki krok. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę po drugiej stronie panowało milczenie, które zostało przerwane cichym westchnięciem Kate. 

– Niall wrócił. 

– To źle? – zastanowił się. – Nie pogodziliście się czy...

– Powiedziałam mu wszystko – przerwała mu, po czym pociągnęła nosem, jak gdyby powstrzymywała się od płaczu. – Powiedziałam mu o mnie, a on...

Zatrzymała się, jak gdyby nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania. Louis zaś już w trakcie tego sięgnął po spodnie, szykując się szybko. Zerknął jeszcze nerwowo na zegarek – druga trzynaście nie brzmiała zbyt zachęcająco i coś mu poopowiadało, że powinien odłożyć ubrania, położyć się do łóżka i porozmawiać z Kate co najwyżej przez telefon. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to by było nieodpowiednie. To jego przyjaciółka, która potrzebuje pomocy, a tak poza tym, co złego może się stać? 

– Już wychodzę, zaraz u ciebie będę – powiedział, schodząc po schodach.

 

Gdy Louis dotarł do przyjaciółki, nie minęło nawet piętnaście minut. Był pewien, że złamał mnóstwo przepisów drogowych, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Tym bardziej, że Kate nie odezwała się, gdy dzwonił na domofon i nawet otwierając mu drzwi nie wydusiła z siebie słowa. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie na nią, żeby się upewnić, że była w złym stanie psychicznym. Kobieta miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i za dużą bluzę, która z pewnością należała do Nialla. Włosy spięła w luźny kucyk, jednak najbardziej poruszył Tomlinsona fakt, że miała mocno zaczerwienione oczy, oczywiście nie rozmazując swojego wodoopornego tuszu, więc musiał się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Dodatkowo w dłoni trzymała w połowie pełną butelkę wina. 

– Jest aż tak źle? – spytał zmartwiony, a ta jedynie wydała z siebie potwierdzający to pomruk, niemo prowadząc go do salonu, który wyglądał jak typowy pokój rzuconej dziewczyny, bo to wrażenie zostało sprawione przez pustą butelkę wina, czekoladę i pozostałości po lodach. Kate weszła od razu pod kocyk, czekając aż Louis usiądzie obok niej. – Chcesz porozmawiać czy niezbyt?

– Zaraz – westchnęła, kładąc się na jego kolanach. Mężczyzna ze smutkiem wtopił palce w jej włosy, głaszcząc po głowie. – Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś. I przepraszam, że tak cię wyciągnęłam, ale aktualnie jesteś jedyną osobą, której na tyle ufam i... 

– Hej, spokojnie – poprosił, siląc się na uśmiech. – Wiesz, że zawsze do ciebie przyjadę. Tym bardziej, że i tak leżałem w łóżku nic nie robiąc.

– Ty na szczęście masz trudną rozmowę z ukochanym przed sobą. Proszę, nie odjebcie niczego – zaśmiała się, patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę, który od razu posmutniał. – Czekaj, rozmawiałeś już z Harrym?

– Przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie – powiadomił ją. – Ale miałaś mi chyba opowiedzieć o Niallu. 

– Czekaj, chcę najpierw usłyszeć twoją historię, żeby przekonać się, czy moja jest aż tak tragiczna – uznała, siadając po turecku. 

– Jesteś okropna – ocenił Louis, ale opowiedział jej wszystko od początku, nie oszczędzając szczegółów. Wiedział, że Kate i tak chciała znać całość, poza tym uważnie go słuchała, od czasu do czasu popijając wino. 

– Wow, nie wiem, czy jeszcze mi gorzej, bo nie wiem, co się z wami odwaliło czy lepiej, bo nie tylko moje życie to żart – podsumowała. – Myślę, że powinieneś się napić. 

– Przyjechałem samochodem. 

– Chyba nie zamierzasz i tak wracać do domu? – spytała retorycznie, a on wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kilka łyków trunku prosto z butelki. – Okej, od razu lepiej. Czułabym się źle, pijąc sama. To już podchodzi pod alkoholizm. 

– Cat, nie chcę cię poganiać, ale naprawdę jestem ciekawy, co się stało z Niallem – odezwał się Louis, a przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami. 

– Zaciekawienie czyimś nieszczęściem, jesteś potworem. Najgorsze jest to, że to ja cię stworzyłam – dodała z teatralnym westchnięciem. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, bo zauważył, że powoli zaczyna jej się poprawiać humor. 

– Dobrze, doktorze Frankenstein, kontynuuj, bo jeszcze skończy ci się wino. 

– Skarbie, u mnie w domu dwie rzeczy są nieskończone; wino i niechęć do życia – powiadomiła go, zerując butelkę i od razu wstając do braku po następną. Podała Louisowi wraz z korkociągiem, po czym zaczęła mówić. – W każdym razie, Niall dzisiaj wrócił i przyjechał do mnie, żeby wyjaśnić wszystko, co się stało. 

– Gdzie tak właściwie był? – zainteresował się. 

– Słuchaj, bo to hit. Był Nowym Jorku, gdzie nagrywał piosenki na swoją płytę – powiedziała z lekkim przekąsem, a Tomlinson otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. – To nie wszystko, bo był tam z Harrym. 

– Co? 

– Taka była dokładnie moja reakcja – kontynuowała. – Jak się okazało, Harry powoli kończy swoją płytę, Niall też i żaden z nich nie zamierzał nas o tym powiadomić. Ale nieważne, przyjechał do mnie, żeby rozmawiać o nas, nie o pracy, więc powiedziałam mu, co o tym wszystkim myślę. W sensie, powiedziałam mu całą prawdę.

– Powiedziałaś mu, że bardzo go kochasz i odrzucasz go dlatego, że nie pochodzisz z Ziemi i boisz się o waszą wspólną przyszłość, ale jednocześnie jesteś zazdrosna o niego i chciałabyś mieć go tylko dla siebie, bo jest dla ciebie wszystkim?

– Nie do końca – powiedziała nieco niepewnie. 

– Nie do końca czyli, co powiedziałaś? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Napij się jeszcze – poprosiła i dopiero, gdy ubyło sporo trunku. – Powiedziałam mu, że ze względu na mnie nasz związek nie ma przyszłości i nie ma liczyć na to, że będziemy razem do końca życia, bo oczekujemy całkiem innych rzeczy. 

– A potem powiedziałaś mu prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu i tak dalej? – spytał, a ta pokręciła głową przecząco. – Nie załamuj mnie, Cat. 

– Nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć – uznała, a w jej oczach zbierały się łzy. – Jeśli się o tym dowie będzie w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało, bo za bardzo go kocham. Wolę, żeby teraz trochę pocierpiał, ale przecież prędzej czy później znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego, a ja przynajmniej nie będę się martwiła, że coś mu się może stać przeze mnie. Nie potrafię nawet myśleć, co Pająki mogłyby mu zrobić i...

– Kate – przerwał jej łagodnie Louis, kładąc dłoń na policzku i wycierając spadającą łzę. – Nie możesz aż tak ranić siebie. Przecież za niedługo będzie już po wszystkim, Ziemia będzie bezpieczna, a wtedy będziesz żałować, że tak go potraktowałaś. Musisz mu powiedzieć wszystko, bo szczerość jest podstawą każdej relacji. 

– Dlatego właśnie okłamałeś Harry'ego, że go nie kochasz? – prychnęła, jednak nie było to aż tak wredne, bo wciąż cicho płakała. 

– To co innego, wy z Niallem oboje się kochacie i przez różne niezależne od was rzeczy nie możecie być do końca razem – podjął wątek. – Mnie Harry nie kocha. Wreszcie powiedział, że nie powinniśmy być razem, a ja niepotrzebnie chcę z nim rozmawiać jeszcze raz. To bezsensu, przecież...

Nagle poczuł lekkie uderzenie w twarz. Nie zabolało go to, a raczej był w szoku, bo Kate przez cały czas wydawała się wyjątkowo potulna jak na siebie i takie zachowanie go zaskoczyło. 

– Przepraszam, ale nie mogę znieść już twojego pierdolenia – oceniła. – Całowaliście się. 

– Czy to coś znaczy? – powątpiewał. – Harry pewnie pocałował mnóstwo osób w swoim życiu, ja podobnie, to nie tak, że ten pocałunek musiał dla niego znaczyć więcej niż jakikolwiek inny. 

– Nie dowiesz się dopóki z nim o tym nie porozmawiasz – zapewniła go kobieta, uśmiechając się smutno. Tym razem to ona położyła mu dłoń na policzku i delikatnie pogłaskała. – Jesteście jak dzieci, Tomlinson. 

– Przyjechałem do ciebie specjalnie po drugiej w nocy, a ty mnie obrażasz – westchnął żartobliwie. – Okropne. 

– Dobrze wiesz, że cię kocham – odparła, klepiąc go lekko po policzku. –I dziękuję ci za to wszystko. Jesteś ostatnio naprawdę jedyną osobą, na której szczerze mogę polegać. 

– Wiesz, że czuję to samo? – odezwał się, po krótkim zastanowieniu, bo rzeczywiście Kate stała się dla niego najbliższą przyjaciółką. Od zawsze mieli dobre relacje, ale jednak ta cała misja i to jak ich życie się pokomplikowało sprawiało, że nawiązali specyficzną więź. – I wiesz, co ci powiem? Może i to wydaję się bezsensowne, ale myślę, że Niall będzie na ciebie czekał. Bo proszę cię, gdzie znajdzie taką drugą dziewczynę jak ty?

– Właśnie o to chodzi, nigdzie – wtrąciła się. – Jestem totalnie popierdolona i pochodzę z innej planety. Miejmy nadzieję, że znajdzie kogoś normalnego. 

– Oczywiście, że jesteś popierdolona i pochodzisz z innej planety – zgodził się Louis, wkładając kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. – Ale i tak jesteś jedną z najwspanialszych osób, jakie znam. Jesteś inteligentna, masz mocny charakter, potrafisz zrozumieć innych, dbasz o najbliższych, może czasami jesteś zbyt emocjonalna, ale to często wychodzi na dobre. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteś prześliczna.

– Jesteś pijany, Tomlinson – prychnęła zawstydzona, unikając jego wzroku. Uniósł jej brodę, żeby na niego spojrzała. 

– Jesteś prześliczna – powtórzył jeszcze raz. – Powinnaś wreszcie to zrozumieć i pokochać samą siebie, zanim pozwolisz zrobić to komuś innemu. Cholera, Kate, wyglądasz nawet cudownie, gdy płaczesz.

– To przez tusz wodoodporny – wtrąciła, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ona odezwała się jako pierwsza. – Och, bądź już cicho. 

Nie zdążył się odgryźć, bo nagle poczuł, że Kate go pocałowała. Właściwie nie był do końca pewien czy może to tak nazwać, bo kobieta raczej przyłożyła swoje usta do niego, jak gdyby czekając aż ten się odsunie. On jednak tego nie zrobił, wręcz przeciwnie, wsunął dłonie pod jej bluzę, objął ją w pasie, mocno do siebie przyciskając. Było w tym coś dziwnie magnetyzującego, to nie tak, że jakoś wcześniej myślał o Kate w ten sposób; wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze ich znajomość wydawała mu się platoniczna. Teraz jednak czuł, że jego ciało pragnęło kobiety, na szczęście jednak mózg wciąż wygrywał tę walkę i oboje odsunęli się od siebie. 

– Przesada – podsumowała przyjaciółka, kręcąc głową. – Ale całkiem nieźle. Oprócz tego, że mnie ugryzłeś.

– Harry lubi jak go gryzę – przypomniał sobie z bólem serca, zauważając, jak okropne jest myślenie o chłopaku w takiej chwili. Powinien był zastanowić się nad nim tym zanim się w ogóle zaczęli całować. – Przepraszam. 

– To ja przepraszam, w końcu to moja wina – uznała, uśmiechając się lekko, sięgając po wino. – Poza tym, jest po drugiej w nocy. Oboje powinniśmy już spać, a nie robić takie rzeczy. 

– Idziemy spać? – spytał, a ta jednie spojrzała na wino.

– Musimy to skończyć, mój drogi – powiadomiła go, a gdy Louis pokręcił z niechęcią głową, usiadła mu na kolanach, podsuwając butelkę do ust. – Ostatni łyk i idziemy.

– Niech ci będzie – zgodził się, niechętnie biorąc od niej trunek. Nagle jednak zorientował się, że Kate musiała coś poczuć, zważywszy na jej minę. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam. 

– Przesada – powtórzyła po raz kolejny, śmiejąc się. 

– Po prostu nie uprawiałem seksu od... – zastanowił się. – Rany. Bardzo dawna. 

– Już chciałam to wziąć za komplement – poklepała go po policzku, wstając. – Dobra, lecę spać. Idziesz ze mną?

– Dopiję wino – zdecydował, a Kate jeszcze pocałowała go w czoło na dobranoc. 

Louis zaś gdy tylko wyszła, wziął koc i przykrywszy się nim, podszedł do okna. Miał ochotę zapalić i popatrzeć chwilkę w gwiazdy, myśląc nad tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Podczas, gdy inne dni bez Harry'ego wydawały się identyczne i tak samo monotonne, ten stanowił ich kompletne przeciwieństwo. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tego samego pokłócił się z Harrym, a potem pocałował się z Kate. Nie powinien dopuścić do żadnej z tych rzeczy, ale teraz nie był pewien, jakie są jego odczucia. Wprawdzie miał świadomość, że to co się stało między nim a przyjaciółką prawdopodobnie nic między nimi nie zmieni. Po prostu spędzili ze sobą ostatnio dużo czasu, oboje byli nieszczęśliwi i musieli w ten sposób odreagować. Poza tym, Louis czuł, że ten pocałunek był czymś innym niż każdy pocałunek z Harrym. Oczywiście, wciąż było to bardziej emocjonalne niż taka bliskość z przypadkową osobą, bo to jednak Kate, jego przyjaciółka, które niesamowicie dużo dla niego znaczy. Nie mógł jednak w żaden sposób powiedzieć, że równało się to z uczuciem, jakie towarzyszyło mu przy Harrym. Przy chłopaku miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje, czuł, że cały świat był w płomieniach, a Styles jeszcze ich dokładał z każdym swoim oddechem, jednocześnie ratując go przed ogniem. Dotykanie jego ciała nie było jedynie przyjemne ani nawet magnetyzujące; bardziej przypominało uzależnienie lub coś, co po prostu musiał robić i nie mógł bez tego żyć. Harry zdecydowanie zniszczył go dla wszystkich innych ludzi, a teraz nawet jak się okazało dla każdej istoty we wszechświecie, skoro nie potrafił poczuć czegoś podobnego przy Kate. Najwyraźniej jego dwa serca, oprócz podwójnego pompowania krwi, miały jeszcze jedną umiejętność; potrafiły sprawić, że Louis postradał zmysły. Jednak taka była prawda, uczucie, jakim Tomlinson darzył bruneta było wprost transcendentne, wątpił, że ktokolwiek mógłby je pojąć. 

Dopalił papierosa, rzucając niedopałek za okno. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że nawet nie zauważył, jak go palił, kompletnie skupiony na swoich myślach. Przez chwilę rozważał zapalenie jeszcze jednego, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bo uznał, że położenie się spać jest lepszą opcją. Miał zamiar wstać dość wcześnie, jak tylko będzie w stanie prowadzić. Wziął jeszcze butelkę wody, żeby położyć Kate przy łóżku, a sam wrócił na kanapę. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał lub może bardzo bał się spać z kobietą; wiedział, że nie zrobi nic odpowiedniego, ale raczej przejmował się tym, że trudno mu się będzie wymknąć rano, nie budząc jej. 

Jednak gdy w końcu leżał już na kanapie, pomimo wygody, czuł się dziwnie nieswojo i nie umiał zasnąć. Miał wrażenie, że jego myśli zmieniają się z sekundy na sekundę, ale i tak większością z nich był Harry. Chciał wiedzieć, co teraz robi, czy już śpi, a może tak jak on męczy się z zaśnięciem. Był ciekawy, jak wygląda łóżko w jego hotelu i co ma na sobie. Czy na pewno jest mu ciepło, bo w końcu był okropnym zmarzluchem, a raczej nie miał ciała obok siebie do ogrzania. 

Myśli o Harrym w takiej zwykłej sytuacji wprawiały go w nieco lepszy nastrój, który jedynie od czasy do czasu zamieniał się w smutek. W końcu z jednej strony liczył, że nie wszystko skończone, a z drugiej bał się, że znowu usłyszy to samo. 

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze – powiedział na głos, patrząc się w okno. 

Nie wiedział, że zaledwie kilka kilometrów od niego, jego kosmiczny chłopiec odtwarzał w głowie te trzy słowa, żeby zasnąć w łóżku, które zazwyczaj dzielił z Louisem.

Ω

Gdy Louis wrócił do domu, był wczesny ranek, więc położył się jeszcze spać. Nie wziął nawet prysznica, a jedynie zdjął spodnie, pozostając w bokserkach i koszulce, i wszedł do łóżka. Był naprawdę zmęczony i od razu zasnął, jednak wcześniej upewnił się czy nie ma wyciszonego telefonu, na wypadek gdyby Harry miał zadzwonić. 

Obudził się kilka godzin później, czując zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Przez chwilę leżał jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując go rozpoznać. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, co to, wiedział jedynie, że miał już z tym styczność oraz że zapach jest niesamowicie przyjemny. W końcu zdecydował się na wyjście z łóżka, bo ku jego zdziwieniu, nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie źle. 

Schodząc po schodach czuł wyraźniej zapach i stwierdził, że pewnie Kate przyjechała do niego i postanowiła mu coś upiec. Podziękował w duchu sobie za to, że to jednak on dopił to wino i dzięki temu jego przyjaciółka nie była umierająca, a wręcz dała radę go odwiedzić i zrobić mu śniadanie. 

– Jednak masz mocniejszą głowę niż myślałem – krzyknął, gdy był już na dole. – Co to takie...

Uciął, zauważywszy że w kuchni wcale nie ma Kate. Stał tam Harry, ubrany w fartuch, ze związanymi włosami. Spoglądał na Louisa niepewnie, jak gdyby nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć i czekał na niego. Problem był taki, że Tomlinson również nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Wszystkie zdania, jakie mu przychodziły do głowy były nieodpowiednie. Co jeśli Harry zrozumiałby pytanie „co tutaj robisz" za oskarżenie czy niechęć, ale zwykłe „cześć" też nie pasowało. 

– Harry – odezwał się chłopak, uśmiechając się, jednak Louis widział, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać łzy. – Jakbyś zapomniał. 

– Harry – powtórzył szatyn, który nie mógł już wytrzymać i po prostu go przytulił. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale raczej czuł się, jak gdyby witał swojego męża po powrocie z wojny. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że może go zobaczyć i w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic więcej niż to, że miał go w swoich ramionach. Nie interesowało go nawet to, że chłopak pokazał swoją bipolarność, bo w końcu wczoraj zachowywał się całkiem inaczej. Chciał jedynie móc spędzić tak resztę swojego życia, czując jego delikatny zapach, móc napawać się każdym dotykiem i po prostu jego obecnością. 

W końcu oderwali się od siebie, uśmiechając się lekko. I tak jednak stali bardzo blisko siebie, a Louis miał wrażenie, że to dlatego, że bali się, że któryś z nich znowu odejdzie. 

– Powinieneś się spytać, co tu robię – podpowiedział mu po raz kolejny Harry. 

– Mieszkasz tutaj – odparł Tomlinson, jednak zajrzał za mężczyznę, żeby przyjrzeć się, co jest w piekarniku. Z łatwością to rozpoznał i rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. – I robisz chleb bananowy. 

– Tak, ale Louis, nie możesz tego tak zrobić – podjął wątek. – Nie możemy udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze, bo obaj wiemy, że tak nie jest. Po prostu trochę się uspokoiłem, nie spałem prawie całą noc, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć i nie chciałem, żebyśmy rozmawiali z nieprzyjemnej atmosferze albo od razu się pokłócili. Chciałem zjeść z tobą spokojnie śniadanie, wypić kawę i podyskutować, co dalej. No i oczywiście przepraszam, że tak niezapowiedzianie przyszedłem, ale chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę, a wiedziałem, że lubisz długo spać. 

Louis w tej chwili zrozumiał, że Harry nic nie wie o tym, gdzie mężczyzna spędził noc. Nagle poczuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo podczas gdy Styles zastanawiał się nad ich przyszłością, on prawie ją przekreślił, całując się z Kate, z tyłu głowy mając myśl, że w każdej chwili mogłoby dojść do czegoś więcej. Tomlinson był pewien, że tak naprawdę dzielił ich krok od znacznie poważniejszych rzeczy, a to już nie mogłoby być tak zbagatelizowane. Poza tym, szatyn całował się już z Zaynem po tym, jak poznał Harry'ego i zaczęli już trochę ze sobą kręcić, ale tamto wydawało się całkowicie inne. Mimo że wcześniej uprawiał seks z przyjacielem, to ich ostatni pocałunek było nieco niezręczny i Louis nie czuł niczego szczególnego. Zaś przy Kate miał wrażenie, że się rozpływa, chciał ją dotknąć i po prostu napawać się jej obecnością. 

Teraz jednak czuł się jak kompletny dupek, bo z każdym oddechem Harry'ego zapominał o tej fascynacji kobietą. Dziękował w duchu, że nic się nie stało między nimi, bo teraz musiałby odkręcać z nią to wszystko. Przebywając z nią, nie chodziło konkretnie o samą Kate. W tamtym momencie była jedyną osobą na świecie, która go rozumiała, oboje byli zranieni i potrzebowali tego drugiego człowieka. Poza tym, przekonali się o tym, jak noc działa na każdego; ludzie otwierają przed sobą dusze i umysły, a ciało wydaje im się dobrym podsumowaniem. Jednak o tym, czy rozwiązanie było pozytywne czy nie, przekonujemy się dopiero rano, jak gdyby w świetle dnia nasze demony uciekały i dopiero wtedy jesteśmy w stanie coś obiektywnie ocenić. I Louis właśnie teraz dokonał takiej oceny. Gdy patrzył na Harry'ego wiedział, że to jest właśnie to, czego pragnie to końca życia. Poranki z mężczyzną, zapach chleba bananowego i parzonej kawy, które teraz uznawał za zwyczajną definicję szczęścia. 

– Pomóc ci w czymś? – upewnił się Tomlinson, ale brunet tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, więc ten postanowił zająć się jednak talerzami, po czym usiadł przy stole. Niedługo później doszedł do niego Harry, kładąc przed nimi świeżo upieczony chleb bananowy, z którego przez to jak był gorący, leciała cienka stróżka pary. – Powinienem zacząć?

– Jeśli chcesz. 

– Dobrze. Więc – podjął niepewnie wątek. – Chciałbym ci na początku wyjaśnić, dlaczego zaatakowałem Chrisa. Szczerze mówiąc, teraz to do mnie nie dociera, w ogóle fakt, że mogłem tak pochopnie postąpić i uwierzyć w... ale od początku.

Louis opowiedział Harry'emu całe kilka dni ze swojej perspektywy, począwszy od imprezy, kończąc na tym poranku. Oczywiście ominął różne fakty, głównie tych o Kate, żeby nie tworzyć pewnych niepewności. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że go okłamał; po prostu uprościł parę rzeczy, nie rozdrabniając się na to, kto go odwiedzał czy kompletnie nie wspominając, gdzie spędził ten noc. Czuł, że to nieodpowiednie, bo powinien był mówić wszystko, ale za bardzo się bał, że zostanie to źle odebrane.   
          
– Dlatego właśnie chciałem cię przeprosić za to wszystko, co odwaliłem – kończył monolog Louis. – I to nie tylko za imprezę. Przepraszam cię też za to, jak traktowałem cię przez ten cały czas. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci to już dawno, ja...

– Czekaj chwilę – przerwał mu Styles, kładąc jego dłoń na swoją. – Zanim przejdziemy do wyznań chciałbym, żebyś znał jeszcze moją historię. 

– Myślisz, że ona coś zmieni? 

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale i tak musisz ją poznać. Przejdziemy na huśtawkę?  
              
Louis zgodził się i zostawiwszy talerze, wstali do stołu. Wzięli jednak swoje kubki z kawą i usiedli razem w ogrodzie. Tomlinson nagle poczuł się przypływ nostalgii, bo w tym samym miejscu siedzieli, kiedy to Harry kazał mu dotknąć swojej klatkipiersiowej, żeby mógł wyczuć dwa serca. Cały ten ogród był przepełniony wspomnieniami, pierwsze ich spotkanie, pierwsze wyjawienie sekretów, pierwszy pocałunek. Zrozumiał, dlaczego brunet go tutaj wziął; to miejsce wywoływało u nich uczucia, które nawet trudno było wyjaśnić, ale obaj wiedzieli, że właśnie tu powinni porozmawiać i zastanowić się, co dalej. Tym bardziej, że ogród był tak przyjemnie cichy i spokojny, delikatne słoneczne światło padało na trawę, chociaż sama ławka znajdowała się w cieniu, dzięki czemu nie było im za gorąco.

– Zamieniam się w słuch, Styles – powiedział, poruszając lekko brwiami, co wywołało lekki rumieniec u chłopaka. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę mocno za tym tęsknił. 

– Nie wiem w sumie, co ci mogę powiedzieć o imprezie, bo chyba już wiesz, że wszystko źle odebrałeś – zaczął, spoglądając na swoje palce. – Mnie i Chrisa nie łączyło nic w takim sensie jak myślałeś. Po prostu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o obrazie i...

– Chris też jest... – wtrącił się Louis, bo to wydawałoby się całkiem logiczne. Harry jednak pokręcił głową. 

– Nie, jest człowiekiem. Sprawdzałem jego serce i właśnie na tym nas przyłapałeś – uściślił brunet. – Ale ma pewien związek z całą sprawą, bo jego była żona, Gwyneth Paltrow, jest w połowie Spocarianką. Dlatego Chris chciał kupić ten obraz, raczej ze względu na sentyment, bo pamiętał, jak kiedyś mu o tym opowiadała. 

– Czekaj, ty mu powiedziałeś o sobie? – zdziwił się. 

– Nie, w żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczył szybko. – Nie jestem głupi. Sam to zauważył, bo...

– Bo co? – dopytał się Tomlinson, chcąc zabrzmieć łagodnie i jak najbardziej obniżyć oskarżycielski ton. Harry jednak milczał jeszcze kilka sekund.

– Bo moje serca bardzo mocno przy tobie biją i trudno to przeoczyć, jeśli wie się o tej cesze – odparł nieco zawstydzony, ale Louis uśmiechnął się tylko z zadowoleniem. – W każdym razie, zgodził mi się pomóc i będzie obserwował swoją żonę. Nie zdradziłem mu oczywiście wszystkiego, ale wspomniałem, że Ziemia jest w niebezpieczeństwie i kto jej zagraża. 

– I od tak ci uwierzył? 

– Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? – nie rozumiał Styles. – Żył z Gwyneth dwanaście lat i wiedział naprawdę dużo o Spocarianinach, poza tym znał nawet historię Davida. Nie wie oczywiście, kim jest Ziggy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zdaje sobie sprawę, czego można się po nich spodziewać. 

Louis kiwnął głową, ale bardziej skupił się na tym, że Chris i Gwyneth to kolejna para, pochodząca z innych planet, która się rozstała. Tak jak powiedziała im kiedyś Kate, takie związki rzadko przetrwają do końca i teraz dostał kolejny dowód. Miał wrażenie, że Harry domyślał się, o czym ten myśli, bo uśmiechnął się krzepiąco.

–Kontynuuj, skarbie – poprosił Tomlinson. 

– Chyba mogę ominąć to, co się działo później, bo wiem, że Kate ci to opowiedziała...

– Tak – potwierdził. – Ale nie powiedziała mi, gdzie byłeś przez te dwa tygodnie. 

– Nie mogła tego zrobić, bo sama nie wiedziała – powiadomił go Harry. – Jednie wiedział Niall, ale to dlatego, ze był ze mną. 

– Pojechałeś z nim do Nowego Jorku? Przecież on tam... – zaczął, ale zaraz sobie coś przypomniał. – Ty też nagrywałeś, prawda?

– Jedną piosenkę jedynie – oznajmił. – Ale pisałem naprawdę dużo i skończyłem album. Muszę jeszcze dogadać kilka rzeczy z Kate i możemy zacząć promocje. 

– Żartujesz! – wykrzyknął Louis i nie starając się już trzymać w ryzach swoich emocji, podszedł do niego, żeby go przytulić. Harry zachichotał cicho na ten gest. – Jestem taki dumny! Masz już pomysł na tytuł?

– Mam, ale nie chcę na razie mówić – uznał, gdy obaj już usiedli na miejsce. – Podpowiem tylko, że trzyma go blisko serca. Albo i serc. 

– Niech ci będzie, Panie Tajemniczy – mruknął Tomlinson, biorąc łyk kawy, o której dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał. 

– Wracając do tematu, od czasu pobytu w Nowym Jorku uświadomiłem sobie dużo rzeczy – podsumował Harry. – Nie chcę się teraz rozwodzić nad tym wszystkim, ale po prostu zrozumiałem, że jedyne czego chce w życiu to ty. I okropnie mnie bolało, że nie mogę cię mieć, dlatego zdecydowałem, że powinienem się do ciebie odciąć, bo tak byłoby łatwiej. Ale cholernie nie potrafię, bo i tak gdziekolwiek jestem to ty prowadzisz mnie do domu. 

– Harry – westchnął Louis, biorąc jego dłoń, żeby pocałować jej wierzch. – Nie chcę, żebyś się ode mnie odcinał. Twój dom jest tutaj i nawet jak wyjedziesz to ja zawsze będę tutaj na ciebie czekał. Dlatego, że cię kocham. 

To był moment, który zmienił wszystko. Tomlinson nawet nie miał pojęcia, że właśnie teraz to powie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie przemyślał tego i był chyba nawet bardziej zdziwiony od Harry'ego gdy to do niego dotarło. Zastanawiał się, czy aby nie lepiej by było, gdyby dodał coś, co sprawi, że wyznanie będzie bardziej platoniczne. Jednak nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał tworzyć żadnych nieścisłości między nimi, nawet jeśli Harry teraz miałby mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie czuje tego samego to wolał być szczery.

– Nie kocham cię – odezwał się brunet, sprawiając, że serce Louisa zostało połamane na tysiące kawałeczków. Nie spodziewał się, że to aż tak zaboli. Wiele razy słyszał od różnych znajomych o rozpadach ich związków, byciu zakochanym w kimś, kto tego nie odwzajemnia, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to może być aż tak okropne. 

– Nie potrzebnie to... – zaczął Tomlinson, chcąc jakoś załagodzić sytuacje, żeby nie sprawić, że będzie między nimi niezręcznie. 

– Tyle że cię kocham – dodał Harry, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na wtrącenie Louisa. Ujął jego dłonie w swoje i głęboko spojrzał mu w oczy.  – Uwięziony między kochaniem i niekochaniem. I czekam na ciebie i nie czekam, z sercem z lodu w płomieniach.

Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zrozumiał, że Styles recytuje poemat i zaśmiał się cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten tak z nim pogrywał. Nie mógł jednak być zły, bo w końcu nareszcie wyznali swoje uczucia i do tego wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Dlatego nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i zbliżył się do Harry'ego, żeby go pocałować. Zrobił to delikatnie, po poruszali swoimi ustami naprzeciw siebie, jak gdyby robili to każdego poranka, leniwie dotykając swoich ciał. I oczywiście, Louis najchętniej by się teraz na niego rzucił, ale jednocześnie chciał po prostu jak najdłużej mieć go przy sobie. Niemożliwie tęsknił za tym wszystkim, za smakiem jego ust, dotykiem, zapachem, po prostu jego obecnością i taki zwykły pocałunek w zupełności wystarczył mu do szczęścia. 

Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć i musieli się pogodzić, ale jednocześnie wydawało się, że potrzebowali tej przerwy. W końcu od kilku miesięcy przebywają ze sobą cały czas, może i myśleli, że są już dla siebie pewnikami, a ta kłótnia, chociaż pokazała im, że tak nie jest jeszcze bardziej ich do siebie zbliżyła. Louis jednak miał nadzieję, że od teraz naprawdę będą mogli spędzać tak każdy poranek, całując się o poranku, a wszelkie niedopowiedziane rzeczy nigdy nie wyjdą na jaw.

 

*****


	19. Star

Ich życie toczyło się poprzednim rytmem. Na pozór wydawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło; jedli razem posiłki, pracowali nad muzyką, oglądali filmy, spali w jednym łóżku. Jednak kiedy Louis dokładnie analizował to wszystko, to dochodził do wniosku, że coś jednak było inaczej. Tak, jak gdyby pewnego razu lustro nie pokazało odbicia lustrzanego, ale te prawdziwe, tak jak widzą nas ludzie. To niby wciąż ta sama twarz, ale mimo to wydaje się czymś różnić. 

To nie były jakiejś ogromne zmiany. Po prostu czasami Harry nieznacznie odsuwał się, gdy Louis chciał go przytulić od tyłu, kiedy ten stał w kuchni. Nie zdarzało się to zawsze, to były jedynie pewne momenty, w których po prostu nie miał ochoty na bliskość. Tomlinson starał się to zrozumieć, ale bolało go, że to nigdy się nie zdarzało. Tak naprawdę wcześniej zawsze chciał się do niego przytulać, ale w końcu szatyn rozumiał, że stracił jego zaufanie i nie może udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Tym bardziej, że nie byli razem. Jak się okazało wyznanie sobie miłości wcale nie robi z ludzi automatycznie pary, co było dla Louisa sporym zaskoczeniem. Powiedział nawet o tym Kate, gdy nareszcie mieli okazję spotkać się sam na sam, bo Harry wyszedł z domu pobiegać, a kobieta akurat przyszła w odwiedziny. Od czasu swojego pocałunku nie widzieli się bez osób trzecich, więc nie mieli nawet okazji o tym porozmawiać. Oboje zachowywali się jak gdyby to nie miało miejsca i żaden z nich nie był zbyt skory do rozmowy o tym.

Niestety, mieli zbyt podobne charaktery i żyli z nadzieją, że ta druga osoba zacznie temat, tak jak było to najczęściej w przypadku Louisa i Harry'ego. Styles był bardziej otwarty na wszelkie takie rozmowy. 

Tego dnia, gdy Kate do niego przyszła, mając nadzieję, że zastanie obu mężczyzn, Tomlinson siedział sam w salonie, czytając piosenki, które napisał pod nieobecność Harry'ego. Mocno zdziwił go dzwonek do drzwi, jednak gdy okazało się, że to przyjaciółka wpuścił ją do środka, przeraźliwie bojąc się, że będzie niezręcznie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie obawiał się, że dopadnie go to uczucie, bo najczęściej był dość pewny siebie, ale teraz jednak czuł stres. Ale Kate ani razu nie nawiązała do tematu, raczej skupiając się na tym, że musi powiedzieć Harry'emu o paru występach, żeby przedyskutowali, co dalej będą robić. Rozmowa płynnie przeszła na temat relacji Louisa z mężczyzną, bo kobieta zapytała:

– Wy w końcu jesteście razem czy nie? 

– Nie wiem – powiedział niepewnie, a ta zmarszczyła brwi.

– Czekaj, czyli nie rozmawialiście o was? – zdziwiła się. – To jakim cudem do cholery się pogodziliście?

– W pewnym sensie rozmawialiśmy – podjął wątek, a Kate z zaciekawieniem pokiwała głową. – Wyjaśniliśmy sobie, co się działo na imprezie i po niej, a na koniec wyznaliśmy sobie miłość. Więc nie wiem w sumie czy jesteśmy razem.

– Ale bardziej tak niż nie? – upewniła się. 

– Bardziej tak niż nie – zgodził się. 

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Louis nie był pewien, czy była raczej zadowolona czy rozbawiona ich zachowaniem, ale w każdym razie nie wydawało się to w żaden sposób złośliwe. 

– No i co macie zamiar z tym zrobić? – zapytała, tonem który brzmiał jak gdyby powstrzymywała się przez głośnym śmiechem. 

– Co cię śmieszy? – zastanowił się mężczyzna, lustrując ją dokładnie wzrokiem. 

– Jesteście czasami takimi dziećmi – pokręciła głową. – Naprawdę zastanawiam się, ile masz lat. 

– Wow, nie zastanawiałaś się nad tym, jak mnie pocałowałaś – zażartował, a Kate w teatralny sposób przyłożyła dłoń do serca, imitując oburzenie. 

– Za mocne – podsumowała. – I wypraszam sobie, odpowiedziałeś pocałunkiem. I patrz, nawet ładnie zacząłeś rozmowę o tym, niczym dorosły mężczyzna. 

– To co innego, z tobą mogę porozmawiać o wszystkim, bo... bo to ty – wyjaśnił z wetchnięciem. – Z tobą po prostu takie rozmowy są łatwiejsze. 

– Pewnie po prostu jest ci łatwiej, bo to ja, nie boisz się że między nami coś się zepsuje, bo to niemożliwe – powiedziała obojętnie. –  A tamto to tylko pocałunek, prawda? Przecież on nic nie zmienił. 

– Czyli dla ciebie to nic nie znaczyło? – upewnił się. 

– A dla ciebie? – spytała, patrząc mu się głęboko w oczy. Przez chwilę milczeli, nie dlatego, że Louis nie był pewny odpowiedzi. W końcu był przekonany, że zależy mu na Harrym, a to, co się stało z Kate było chwilą słabości, ale bardziej bał się, że ona wzięła to na poważnie i nie chciał jej zranić. Pokręcił jednak przecząco głową, a ta posłała mu uśmiech. – Właśnie. To tylko jeden pocałunek, jak byliśmy pijani, zmęczeni i smutni. A ty masz Harry'ego i na tym powinieneś się skupić. 

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że go mam? 

– Oczywiście – odparła, zdziwiona, że w ogóle mógł w to wątpić. –Przecież słuchałam jego piosenek i mogę z ręką na sercu potwierdzić, że jest cały twój. 

– Tylko na jednym sercu? – zażartował, wywołując u niej przewrócenie oczami. 

– Nawet z rękoma na dwóch – poprawiła się. – Louis, jesteś naprawdę takim idiotą. Zamiast myśleć, jak sprawić, żebyście wreszcie byli razem i skończyli ten dziwną szopkę z kręceniem, rozchodzeniem się i wmawianiem sobie, że to tylko przyjaźń, przejmujesz się mną. 

– Jesteś moją przyjaciółką – stwierdził, nachylając się, żeby pocałować ją w czubek nosa. – Nie przestanę się tobą przejmować, tylko dlatego, że...

– Że masz chłopaka – dokończyła za niego, klepiąc go przyjacielsko po policzku. Zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć, kontynuowała: – Tak, wiem, jeszcze go nie masz. Ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Fakt, że kogoś masz nic nie zmieni w naszej relacji i po prostu mam nadzieję, że mnie nie olejesz z tego powodu, jak na przykład zrobił to Zayn i Liam. 

– Właśnie, masz z nimi jakiś kontakt? – zainteresował się Tomlinson, ciesząc się z tej zmiany tematu, bo czuł się trochę niekomfortowo, gdy musiał rozmawiać o sobie i Kate. 

– Nie, ale trochę ich rozumiem i nie jestem specjalnie zła – uznała. – W końcu tyle lat im to zajęło, pewnie teraz nadrabiają to wszystko ostro się pieprząc i później nie mają sił na rozmowy ze swoimi najcudowniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Odezwą się, gdy w końcu wyjdą z łóżka i będzie jak dawniej. Później będzie tak z tobą i Harrym, aż w końcu wszyscy się ogarniecie i wrócimy do tego, jak było wcześniej. Plan idealny.

– Skoro tak uważasz – zaśmiał się cicho. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze parę minut, dopóki Harry nie wrócił. Wszedł do salonu, ubrany w swój strój do ćwiczeń, a jego włosy i twarz były mokre od potu. Louis wiedział, że powinien uważać to za raczej obrzydliwie, ale dla niego było raczej seksowne. Tym bardziej, jak widział, jak chłopak wypija haustami wodę z butelki, a jego jabłko Adama porusza się przy tym. Musiał się powstrzymywać od oblizania ust, żeby nie wyjść na tak oczywistego, ale Kate i tak zauważyła, że ten przesadnie się na niego gapi. Wydawało się, że Harry też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo wytarł kciukiem kąciki ust, patrząc na Tomlinsona uważnie. Przywitał się z nimi i oparł się o ścianę, bawiąc się pustką butelką, co jeszcze bardziej wpływało na Louisa, który miał przeraźliwą ochotę rzucić się tutaj na niego. 

– Jak tam trening? – zagadała kobieta, przerywając to napięcie seksualne w powietrzu. 

– A całkiem dobrze, jestem wykończony i jedyne o czym teraz marzę to prysznic – wyznał, sprawiając, że szatyn dokładnie sobie wszystko wyobraził. Pożałował, że miał na sobie dresy, bo czuł, że lada moment pozostała dwójka dowie się, o czym myśli. – A jak tam u ciebie? Louis nie zaproponował ci niczego do picia?

– Ja przyszłam tylko na chwilę – wyjaśniła. – Mam dla was pewną propozycje. 

– Brzmi kusząco – odparł Harry, oblizując się lekko. Louis poruszył brwiami w jego stronę, wywołując kokieteryjny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

– Nie, to nie propozycja trójkąta. Może i bym chciała, ale czułabym się za bardzo wykluczona – powiedziała w swoim stylu. – Kotka mojej sąsiadki ma małe kotki. Czy nie chcielibyście przygarnąć jednego?

Tomlinson był już gotowy ją wyśmiać, bo nie przepadał za kotami, a poza tym, nie uważał, że byłby dobry w opiece nad zwierzęciem. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, bo Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie, a jego oczy już zaczęły się świecić. 

Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec w sklepie z zabawkami, a poza tym, już dawno oplótł sobie Louisa wokół palca i ten zgodziłby się na wiele. Teraz jednak, chociaż bardzo chciał mu sprawić przyjemność, bał się zaopiekować jakimś zwierzęciem. Może i przez pewien czas będzie z nim mężczyzna, który bez problemu sobie poradzi, ale Styles kiedyś wyjedzie. I oprócz złamanego serca, szatyn będzie miał jeszcze kota, który ciągle będzie mu o tym przypominał. 

– No nie wiem, Kate – z trudem powiedział Louis, bo kątem oka widział smutek Harry'ego. – To duża odpowiedzialność. 

– Przecież nie każe wam się od razu decydować – odparła, sięgając do torebki po telefon i szukając w nim czegoś. – Ale, jeśli chcecie, mogę wam pokazać, jak wyglądają...

Tomlinson jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Harry tak szybko się gdzieś przedostał, ale w zawrotnym tempie był już przy kobiecie, oglądając zdjęcia kotków, które ta zrobiła. Uśmiechnął się rozczulony, a Louis też na nie zerknął. Rzeczywiście, te kotki były niemożliwie słodkie, co nie zmieniało faktu, że bał się takiej odpowiedzialności. Zerknął jeszcze na chłopaka, który odsunął się od telefonu. 

– Louis ma rację – przyznał. – Z takim kotkiem jest naprawdę dużo pracy, nie wiem, czy damy radę. W końcu jesteśmy zajęci, prawda?

– Dokładnie – potwierdził, kiwając głową. 

– Macie szczęście, że nie wzięłam ich ze sobą – westchnęła. – No, ale spodziewałam się, że tak będzie. Jednak jeśli któryś z was by się zdecydował, to po prostu zadzwońcie. Wybiorę wam jakiegoś słodziaka. 

– Jak już to wolałbym sam sobie wybrać słodkiego kotka – uznał szatyn, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– No cóż, ja kiedyś pomogłam słodkiemu kotkowi wybrać ciebie, zaufaj mi – poruszyła brwiami, po czym wstała. – Nie będę wam już przeszkadzać. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do zrobienia. 

Pocałowała ich obu w policzki, po czym wyszła, zostawiając ich samych. Przez chwilę nie odzywali się, jedynie patrząc się na siebie, z małymi uśmieszkami,  bo ostatnie słowa przyjaciółki wciąż brzmiały w ich uszach.   
                      
– To może ja zrobię nam coś do jedzenia – przerwał to milczenie Louis. 

Harry nieco zdziwiony kiwnął głową, ale posłuchał go i poszedł na górę, podczas, gdy Tomlinson wszedł do kuchni, zastanawiając się, co takiego może zrobić. Wiedział, że raczej nie zaskoczy niczym chłopaka, bo chociaż jego umiejętności w gotowaniu znacznie się poprawiły, to i tak nie zdążyłby niczego przygotować w te kilka czy kilkanaście minut, więc zdecydował się, że jednak coś zamówi. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, co najbardziej lubił mężczyzna i do razu wiedział, co mu kupić.   
                       
W międzyczasie zaparzył herbatę i wszedł jeszcze na górę, żeby przygotować pieniądze. Bez zawahania wszedł do sypialni, ale zaraz po otworzeniu drzwi, jego oczom ukazał się widok, po którym powinien szybko wyjść i przeprosić. Nie zrobił tego jednak, a jedynie stał w przejściu, patrząc na prawie nagiego Harry'ego, z przewiązanym w pasie ręcznikiem. Jego skóra byłą jeszcze lekko wilgotna, z jego włosów kapało, więc na ramionach i brzuchu było kilka kropel wody. I nie chodziło nawet o tę nagość, bo miał już okazje do zobaczenia jego ciała w całej okazałości, ale raczej o fakt, że na jego klatce piersiowej i przedramionach były tatuaże. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale bez wątpienia motyl, znajdujący się mniej więcej w tym miejscu, co przepona czy wieszak na ręce były prawdziwie. Miał ochotę ich dotknąć, przejechać delikatnie palcami po nich, żeby zobaczyć reakcję chłopaka. Był pewien, że skóra jest jeszcze wrażliwa, bo tatuaże wyglądały na świeże i musiały być pewnie zrobione w czasie pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Dodatkowo miał wrażenie, że kojarzy skądś tego motyla, ale nie był pewien skąd. Znając Harry'ego to mogło być z jakiegoś filmu, ale jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl to „Ćma barowa", którą oglądali razem i na podstawie której napisał piosenkę. 

Podczas gdy Louis wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, pochłaniając oczami każdy skrawek skóry oraz milimetr tuszu, Harry uśmiechał się delikatnie.

– I co sądzisz? – spytał nagle brunet.

– Ja-a...

– O tatuażach – dodał, nieco rozbawiony reakcją Louisa. – Chociaż jeśli chcesz możesz ocenić też inne rzeczy, jakoś specjalnie mi to nie przeszkadza. 

Tomlinson zaraz się otrząsnął, bo to był bardzo oczywisty flirt. Jasne, on i Harry robili to już wcześniej, nawet bardzie sprośnie, jednak po małej przerwie wątpił, że chłopak będzie chciał od tak do tego wrócić. Teraz jednak sam zaczął coś takiego, a Louis nie zamierzał w żaden sposób mu się sprzeciwiać, bo naprawdę miał na to ochotę. Chciał, żeby to była dla nich codzienność, żeby tak jak wcześniej z każdym kolejnym flirtem posuwać się coraz bardziej do przodu w ich relacji. Dlatego teraz podjął tę grę. 

– Jeśli miałbym oceniać inne rzeczy to jesteś jednak za bardzo ubrany – powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, sprawiając, że Harry przygryzł wargę. – Ale są... wow. Naprawdę ładne i ci pasują. Robiłeś je w Nowym Jorku?

– Tak, poszedłem z Niallem – powiadomił go, a szatyn otworzył szerzej oczy. – Nie, nie. On nic nie robił. Zabrał mnie po prostu do jednego artysty, u którego kiedyś był z... tobą. 

Nagle Louis zrozumiał, skąd kojarzył tego motyla; kiedy kilka lat temu robił swój tatuaż na klatce piersiowej, wybrał tylko górną część projektu, czyli napis „It is what it is", zaś dolną porzucił, nie przejmując się, kto ją dostanie. Pamiętał, że wtedy towarzyszył mu Niall i przyjaciel na pewno pamiętał o motylu, dlatego powiedział o tym Harry'emu, który teraz nosił tak naprawdę kawałek jego na swojej skórze. 

Louis nie mógł się oprzeć i podszedł nieco bliżej,  dotykając opuszkami palców skóry pokrytej tuszem. Nagle pochylił się lekko i wpierw spojrzał w górę w twarz Harry'ego, po czym zamknął oczy i pocałował go lekko. Chłopak wtopił palce w jego włosy, ale Tomlinson był zbyt pochłonięty tym wszystkim. Wprawdzie wiedział, że to nieodpowiednie, ale przeszedł swoimi pocałunkami wzdłuż jego mostka. Brunet wciąż trzymał go delikatnie za włosy, więc był pewien, że zatrzyma go w momencie, w którym poczuje się niezręcznie. To się jednak nie działo i Louis wciąż podróżował ustami coraz wyżej, aż w końcu znalazł się przy szyi. Harry zręcznie zrobił krok w tył, a mężczyzna podążył za nim, umiejętnie kładąc go na łóżko. Zrobił to dość brutalnie, ale Styles w żaden sposób na to nie zareagował, a jedynie przekręcił głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp do swojej szyi. 

Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł, kiedy to dostał się do ust chłopaka i namiętnie go całował. Harry leżał pod nim, wyglądając kompletnie niewinnie, gdy dotykał jego pleców jedną dłonią, jednocześnie błądząc drugą po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Louis górował nad nim, utrzymując na rękach ciężar swojego ciała, uważając żeby nie dotknąć bruneta sobą. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał; był niemożliwie podniecony i najchętniej po prostu zsunąłby z niego ten ręcznik, żeby móc podziwiać go w całej okazałości. Jednak jeszcze bardziej chciał się z nim podroczyć, sprawić, żeby jego policzki stały się jeszcze bardziej zarumienione, a Harry błagałby, żeby Louis coś zrobił.  
                      
Styles wypchnął trochę biodra do przodu, sprawiając, że Tomlinson dokładnie wyczuł jego wybrzuszenie i uśmiechnął się lekko poprzez pocałunek. Tym razem to on powtórzył ten ruch, ocierając się o niego i to uczucie było obezwładniające. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko dzieję się naprawdę, bo aż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że ma pod sobą swoją ukochaną osobę, może tak naprawdę pozwolić sobie na wiele i teraz kompletnie nie bał się odrzucenia. Z drugiej zaś strony, nie chciał, żeby to tak wyglądało. Czuł, że robienie różnych rzeczy na szybko, spiesząc się przed dostawcą z jedzeniem byłoby po prostu złe. W końcu już dawno postanowił, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie miał możliwość uprawiania seksu z Harrym to zrobi to spokojnie, bez pośpiechu napawając się każdym skrawkiem jego ciała. Dlatego nieco niechętnie odsunął się na bok, całując go jeszcze w policzek. Styles spojrzał na niego niemrawo. 

– Zamówiłem jedzenie, dostawca niedługo przyjedzie – powiadomił go, gdy ten oparł się na łokciach, idealnie pokazując, jak mięśnie jego brzucha się napięły. – Wypadałoby się ubrać, skarbie. Chyba, że masz ochotę robić show. 

– Tobie chciałem zrobić show – wymamrotał, a Louis uśmiechnął się, cmokając go jeszcze w usta zanim zszedł z łóżka, tym samym pokazując, że chłopak nie ma już na co liczyć. Styles sięgnął po przygotowane wcześniej ubrania i zaczął się ubierać na oczach Tomlinsona, który zerkał jedynie na niego nie chcąc mu dawać pełnej uwagi, ale Harry i tak wiedział, że jest obserwowany, bo uśmiechał się pewnie. – Gotowe. 

– Grzeczny chłopiec – pochwalił go Tomlinson. – A teraz chodźmy na dół. Czas na twój pełnowartościowy posiłek po treningu.  
                       
– Zamówiłeś chińszczyznę, prawda? – zapytał rozbawiony Harry, a Louis przewrócił oczami. 

– Nie oceniaj mnie... 

Zeszli na dół i poczekali jeszcze kilka minut zanim dostawca przyjechał, po czym usiedli na kanapie z jedzeniem. Zaczęli oglądać jakiś serial, a raczej grał on w tle, bo bardziej byli zajęci rozmową. Louis czuł się całkowicie spokojnie i nawet nie było mu niezręcznie z powodu tego, co zaszło niedawno. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, jak gdyby była to jedna z najbardziej naturalnych rzeczy na świecie. Nie był pewien, kiedy to się stało, ale  w którymś momencie przekroczyli granicę przyjaciół-współlokatorów, a stali się kimś znacznie więcej. Nie mógł jednak dokładnie powiedzieć, kiedy to się stało, bo to nie było jakiejś oczywiste wydarzenia. Raczej uczucie powoli w nich rosło, aż w końcu musieli jakoś odreagować. Mimo tego wciąż pozostali w tym przyjacielskich relacjach, normalnie rozmawiali, żartowali i zachowywali się tak, jak dawniej, z tą różnicą, że tamten pocałunek nie był czymś dziwnym, może i trochę się nie spodziewali, ale wszystko wyszło bardzo naturalnie. 

Po posiłku, Harry oparł się o Louisa, przykrywając ich obu kocem i razem oglądali jakiś program. Tomlinson zaczął głaskać mężczyznę po głowie, co jakiś czas oglądając uważnie mocno zakręcone kosmyki, które były już naprawdę długie. Niespiesznie masował skórę, co jakiś czas muskając kark i poczuł się, jakby miał na kolanach małego kotka. Ta myśl sprawiła, że ponownie zastanowił się nad propozycją Kate. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że obok nich leży jeszcze jakaś mała futrzana kulka. Przez chwilę chciał już zagadać do Stylesa, że może rzeczywiście powinni zaadoptować zwierzątko, ale uznał, że ma lepszy pomysł. W końcu Harry lubi niespodzianki, tym bardziej takie, które na pewno go ucieszą. 

Postanowił, że gdy tylko chłopak zaśnie, napisze do Kate. A jak na razie, napawał się ciepłem jego ciała na sobie, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w końcu pójdą do łóżka i spędzą całą noc, przytulając się. 

                       
Ω

Na drugi dzień, tuz po śniadaniu, Louis pojechał do Kate. Powiedział Harry'emu, że ma parę spraw na mieście, a po drodze zrobi zakupy. Ten nie miał z tym żadnego problemu bo uznał, że weźmie długą kąpiel i trochę posprząta w domu. Tomlinson uwielbiał to, jak łatwo potrafili dzielić się umiejętnościami, sprawiając, że zachowywali się jak stare małżeństwo, które dobrze wie, co robi. 

Nie czuł się źle z tym, że właściwie okłamał chłopaka, bo było to dla jego dobra. W końcu rzeczywiście najpierw pojechał do sklepu, robiąc zakupy spożywcze oraz kupując różne niezbędne rzeczy dla ich kotka. Dopiero po tym wstąpił do Kate, która czekała już na niego, wyraźnie zadowolona. Zdziwiła się jednak, że przyjechał sam. 

– Gdzie masz swojego mężusia? – zapytała żartobliwie, gdy weszli do jej salonu i usiedli obok siebie. – Słodki kotek nie chciał przyjechać po nowego słodkiego kotka?

– Słodki kotek nic nie wie – wypalił Louis. – Znaczy, to niespodzianka dla Harry'ego.

– Wow, Tomlinson, dobre zagranie – pochwaliła go, po czym szybko zlustrowała wzrokiem. – W ogóle, co wczoraj robiliście?

– My – podjął wątek. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Przecież...

– Nie wkurwiaj mnie Louis, bo i tak jestem już nerwowa – przerwała mu. – Wczoraj udusiłam się przez waszą frustracje seksualną, więc daj mi chociaż trochę szczegółów. 

– Całowaliśmy się – powiadomił ją, a ta zachęciła go ruchem ręki do kontynuowania. – A potem zjedliśmy kolację i przytulaliśmy się. 

– Ile wy macie lat? Czternaście? – prychnęła, kręcąc głową. – Zawiodłam się na was. To ja wczoraj wyszłam od was i siedziałam cały wieczór sama, oglądając komedie romantyczne, żebyście się całowali? Następnym razem zostanę i sama was zaprowadzę do sypialni!

– Naprawdę jesteś nerwowa – zgodził się, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. 

– Jestem przed okresem – uświadomiła mu. – I zanim coś powiesz, tak będę na to zwalać całą winę. A jeśli masz zamiar cokolwiek...

– Cat, skarbie – wtrącił się, chwytając ją za rękę. – Może dasz mi już tego kotka? A wieczorem się spotkamy w trójkę, kupię ci coś dobrego do jedzenia i razem obejrzymy film w Ryanem Goslingiem, dobrze? 

– Nie, z nim to ja się mogę spotkać – zaczęła, po czym dała sobie chwilę na zastanowienie. – Myślisz, że umówienie się z nim to będzie przesada, zważywszy na to, że ma dziewczynę?

– Tak.

– No to zostaję mi wieczór z rodziną Tomlinsonów – wzruszyła ramionami. – Właśnie, chodźmy po kolejnego członka. Poprosiłam Mary, żeby zostawiła ci jednego, więc chyba nie będziesz miał w czym wybierać za bardzo. 

Sąsiadka Kate mieszkała piętro wyżej i była uroczą staruszką, której parę lat temu zmarł mąż, więc przeprowadziła się z ich dużego domu na przedmieściu do tego apartamentu, bo nie lubiła się czuć samotna. Louis przedstawił się jej i chwilę porozmawiali, a jak się okazało, kojarzyła One Direction i była bardzo podekscytowana, że jej kot trafi właśnie w jego ręce. 

– Jest bardzo energiczny i lubi się bawić, ale też kocha przytulanie – powiedziała, ściągając go z kanapy i podając Tomlinsonowi. Ten przyjrzał się zwierzątku, zdziwiony jak małe jeszcze jest. Bez problemu mieściło się na jego dwóch dłoniach. Miał biały brzuszek i łapki, a grzbiet i kawałek głowy były w prążki. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż pokaże go Harry'emu, bo był pewien, że ten będzie nim zachwycony. Chciał jeszcze jakoś odwdzięczyć się kobiecie, ale ta machnęła ręką. – Och, lepiej wreszcie coś nagrajcie!

– Dziękuję pani bardzo – powiedział zadowolony, odkładając kotka do specjalnego koszyka, który wcześniej kupił. 

– Zostaniecie jeszcze na kawie? – zaproponowała Mary. 

– Ja z chęcią, ale Louis spieszy się do domu – powiadomiła ją Kate, po czym ściszyła głos. – Ten kot to niespodzianka dla kogoś. 

– Och, szczęściara a niej! – wykrzyknęła z przejęciem. 

– Szczęściarz – poprawił ją Louis. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem w jego stronę, po czym pożegnali się, a Louis wrócił do samochodu.

Ω  
                       
Tomlinson przyjechał do domu wcześniej niż się spodziewał, ale gdy wszedł do salonu, zobaczył, że wcale nie ma tam Harry'ego. Zakupy zostawił na korytarzu i wziął jedynie koszyk z kotem, po czym ruszył w stronę schodów, żeby pokazać go mężczyźnie. Był niesamowicie podekscytowany, a gdy tylko wszedł na górę, usłyszał dźwięki muzyki dochodzące z sypialni. Domyślił się, że musi tam przebywać mężczyzna, więc wyciągnął zwierzątko i trzymając je w jednej ręce, otworzył drzwi. Wszedł z zadowoleniem do środka, nie mogąc się doczekać reakcji Stylesa.

– Spójrz, co mam... – zaczął, ale gdy tylko zobaczył Harry'ego, zgubił wątek. Mężczyzna leżał na łóżku, w otoczeniu zapalonej świecy, dzięki której w pokoju pachniało wanilią, a w tle wciąż grała klimatyczna muzyka. To, co jednak sprawiło, że Louisowi zaschło w ustach był fakt, że brunet leżał kompletnie nago. I gdyby tego jeszcze było mało, jedna jego dłoń była owinięta wokół penisa, a drugą zaś trzymał między pośladkami, poruszając energicznie. 

Harry spojrzał na niego, jak tylko usłyszał głos, ale nie zaprzestał swoich ruchów, ale wciąż je kontynuował, tym razem głęboko patrząc mu w oczy. Louis przez kilka sekund lustrował jego ciało, to jak jasna skóra cudownie wyglądała na tle białego prześcieradła. Jego włosy ułożyły się niczym aureola wokół głowy, jednak daleko mu było z tym do anielskiego wyglądu. To był iście grzeszny widok, ale jeśli tak właśnie wyglądało piekło to chciał do niego trafić. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nic lepszego, Harry był po prostu najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie, a jednocześnie był tak seksowny. Patrząc na niego, Tomlinson odczuwał różne emocje; podczas gdy zarumienione policzku wprawiały go w rozczulenie, to stojące sutki powodowały, że był ogromnie podniecony, zaś spuszczenie wzroku nieco niżej powodowało, że już całkowicie stracił zmysły. 

– Lou... – jęknął chłopak, co wyrwało go trochę z tego zachwytu i uświadomiło, że to nie jest żadna scena filmowa, tylko prawdziwe zdarzenie. Wiedział, że musi teraz podjąć jakąś decyzję, ale chyba oczywistym było, co wybrał. Odłożył kota na ziemię i podszedł do Harry'ego, po drodze ściągając przez głowę swoją koszulkę. Nie musiał nic już mówić, bo chłopak zdjął dłoń ze swojego penisa, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie Louisa. Ten jednak, gdy tylko się nad nim nachylił, sięgnął za nadgarstek drugiej dłoni bruneta, żeby ten już w żaden sposób nie mógł się dotykać. – Proszę...

Jęk był błagalny i Louis miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał u nikogo takiej desperacji. Uśmiechnął się, nieco złośliwie, bo wiedział, że na razie nie ma zamiaru go wysłuchać. 

– Wyglądasz przepięknie – powiedział tylko, po czym wpił się w jego usta, ucinając tym samym jęk. Harry posłusznie nie dotykał już siebie, a jedynie wbijał paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny, zapewne tworząc czerwone ślady. Jemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, za każdym razem, gdy ten mocniej go drapał, ten mocniej się o niego ocierał. 

– Rozbierz się, proszę – jęknął w jego ucho Styles, jednocześnie opuszczając jego spodnie. 

Louis przygryzł jego wargę, zanim nieco się odsunął, żeby pozbyć się tej części garderoby. Nie wrócił jednak od razu do jego ust, a najpierw sięgnął po lubrykant, który leżał na poduszce. Spojrzał pytająco na chłopaka, który jedynie intensywnie pokiwał głową, rozszerzając nogi. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem na tę posłuszność, po czym oblizał usta, patrząc jak jego uda lekko drżały. Nałożył nawilżacz na dłoń, ale najpierw pocałował kolano mężczyzny, zanim bez większego postrzeżenia włożył w niego od razu dwa palce. Wiedział, że Harry był już dostatecznie rozciągnięty i mógł sobie pozwolić na tak odważny krok. Poruszał się w jego wnętrzu, cały czas obserwując jego twarz, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu dla jego ekspresji wszelkich uczuć. Widać było, jak bardzo jest podniecony i zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ale Louis chciał coś wypróbować. Nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko może się posunąć z chłopakiem i musiał to sprawdzić teraz.

– Odwróć się na brzuch – powiedział autorytarnym głosem, wyciągając z niego palce. Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, ustawiając się na łokciach i kolanach, z pośladkami wysoko w górze. Louis ucieszył się z takiej reakcji, ale jednak chciał się trochę podroczyć, więc przejechał mokrymi palcami między jego pośladkami. – Chciałeś, żebym wszedł do pokoju, prawda?

Harry jęknął, co zapewne miało oznaczać potwierdzenie, ale dla mężczyzny nie było to wystarczające. 

– Odpowiedz mi – rozkazał, klepiąc go niezbyt mocno w pośladek. Nie chciał przesadzać, a raczej sprawdzić, jak zachowa się chłopak, ale na razie wszystko szło po jego myśli. Ten wygiął plecy w łuk, jęcząc ponownie.

– Tak – wysapał. – Chciałem.

– Miałeś nadzieję, że cię wypieprzę, hm? – spytał, tym razem ciągnąc go za włosy na tyle mocno, że miał go przy swojej klatce piersiowej. – Dalej, bądź grzeczny i ładnie mi odpowiedz.

– Proszę – wyjęczał jedynie, niezdolny do niczego więcej. 

– Grzeczny chłopiec – wyszeptał do jego ucha Louis, puszczając jego włosy, żeby ten znowu upadł na łóżku. Tym razem nie podtrzymywał się rękoma, a leżał płasko, jedynie z uniesionymi pośladkami. Tomlinson jeszcze raz uderzył go w tyłek, po czym przejechał dłonią po całym kręgosłupie.– Nie wiem, czy na to zasłużyłeś. Może powinienem cię teraz tak zostawić? – nagle przerwał, głaszcząc delikatnie zaczerwienioną skórę. – Harry, skarbie, wszystko okej? Nie przesadzam?

– Idealnie – odparł zadowolony. – Proszę, kontynuuj...

Szatyn wziął jego dłonie i założył mu z tyłu pleców, trzymając mocno za nadgarstki. Puścił je powoli, ale Harry, tak jak się spodziewał, trzymał je w tym miejscu, czekając na dalszy ruch Louisa. Szatyn zaś był tak szczęśliwy, bo nie dość, że miał teraz ciało chłopaka, to jeszcze ten był mu całkowicie posłuszny. Ufał mu i po prostu oddał się w jego ręce, pozwalając mu zrobić cokolwiek. Dlatego Tomlinson nie miał serca aż tak się droczyć, przynajmniej nie za pierwszym razem i jeszcze raz włożył w niego place, tym razem mocno go pieprząc, żeby od razu znaleźć prostatę. 

– Jesteś taki cudowny – komplementował go, sprawiając, że ten jęczał jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę uwielbiał to, jak wyglądał Harry, z uwielbieniem obserwował jak napinają się mięśnie na jego plecach czy to rozszerza nogi, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie czując się skrępowany. Chciał po prostu, żeby Louis sprawił mu przyjemność, ale jednocześnie starał się być mu całkowicie posłuszny. Dlatego właśnie ani razu nie dotknął swojego penisa, chociaż co jakiś czas zaciskał się na palcach mężczyzny, jak gdyby dając mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze czegoś potrzebuje. – Wyglądasz tak wspaniale w takiej pozycji. Mógłbym cię tak trzymać cały czas. Cały czas cię dotykać, żeby słyszeć te słodkie dźwięki. 

Właśnie, dźwięki. To co wydawał z siebie Harry było najpiękniejszym, co Louis słyszał w życiu. Niski, głęboki głos, do którego był przyzwyczajony, zamienił się w dużo wyższe jęki. Tomlinson chłonął każdy z nich, nie mając ich nigdy dość.

– Lou... blisko... – Harry brzmiał na kompletnie zrujnowanego, dzięki czemu szatyn był z siebie niemożliwie dumny, jak gdyby doprowadzenie Harry'ego do takiego stanu było na jego liście marzeń. 

– Jesteś blisko, skarbie? – spytał retorycznie. – Myślisz, że zasługujesz, żeby dojść? Powinienem cię dotknąć i pozwolić ci na to? 

– Proszę, proszę – wyjęczał głośno.  – Tatusiu, pozwól mi...

To dla Louisa było za dużo, bo po tym, jednym pseudonimie miał wrażenie, że to on zaraz dojdzie. Nie spodziewał się, że tak to na niego zadziała, ale najwyraźniej był to jakiś głęboko ukryty fetysz, a może to po prostu fakt, że Harry powiedział tak na skraju szczytowania, co nadało temu tak seksowny wydźwięk. Jednak rzeczywiście wystarczyło kilak ruchów wykonanych przez Tomlinsona na jego penisie, żeby ten doszedł, wśród akompaniamentu komplementów Louisa, który powtarzał mu, jak wspaniałym i grzecznym chłopcem jest.  

W końcu Harry nieco się uspokoił i pierwszym, co zrobił było przekręcenie się na plecy. Jego twarz była spocona i zaczerwieniona, a rumieniec przechodził aż do klatki piersiowej. Wyglądał niemożliwie seksownie, Louis wtedy już był w trakcie dotykania się przez materiał bokserek, ale od razu wyciągnął z nich penisa, jak zobaczył bruneta w pełnej okazałości. Wiedział że wystarczy mu kilka sekund, żeby dojść na swoją rękę, patrząc jedynie na chłopaka, jednak Harry uniósł się, oblizując usta. Bez zbędnych pytań, wziął główkę w usta, ssąc ją lekko, podczas gdy Louis wciąż dotykał reszty trzonu. Czuł się nieco zawstydzony, bo naprawdę miał wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie, ale to nic dziwnego, skoro był już na granicy przez cały etap doprowadzania do orgazmu Stylesa. 

– Mogę dojść ci na twarz? – spytał Louis, a Harry jedynie kiwnął głową, po czym odsunął się lekko, zamykając oczy i zamykając usta. Tomlinson po prostu w tym momencie odkrył, że to jedna z jego fantazji i na samą myśl, jeszcze bardziej się nakręcił. Wystarczyło kilkanaście sekund, żeby doszedł, celując w usta chłopaka. Od razu zaczął zbierać krople spermy i wkładać mu ją do buzi, podczas gdy ten w hipnotyzujący sposób ssał jego palce. Gdy już skończył, Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował. 

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Harry, przytulając się do Louisa. Ten pogłaskał jego nagie ciało, niesamowicie szczęśliwy. 

– To ja dziękuję, skarbie – ucałował go w skroń, gdy kładli się na łóżku, przytulając do siebie. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że w tym jednym momencie wszystko jest idealne, chociaż obaj byli zmęczeni, to czuli się wspaniale. Spełnili się nie tylko fizycznie, ale też duchowo, bo nareszcie otworzyli się przed sobą w ten sposób. Louis zrozumiał, że czekali tak długo, żeby ten stosunek nie był kolejnym zaspokojeniem się z pomocą drugiej osoby, ale czymś więcej. Obietnicą albo potwierdzeniem tego wszystkiego, co między nimi było. – Dobranoc, mój kosmiczny chłopcze.


	20. Someone To Stay

Louis był jeszcze na granicy snu, gdy poczuł, że coś po nim chodzi. Nie miał jednak ochoty się budzić i otwierać oczu, bo trzymał w ramionach Harry'ego. Czuł ciepło jego nagiego ciała i przepiękny zapach, bo nos miał tuż przy szyi mężczyzny. Jedną ręką oplatał tułów, nie mogąc się nacieszyć, jak cudownie jest być tak przytulonym do Stylesa. Ten jednak poruszył się gwałtownie i próbował się przekręcić, mówiąc cicho jego imię. 

– Leż jeszcze skarbie – poprosił Tomlinson, całując jego kark. Nie spali długo, była to raczej krótka drzemka, a szatyn zdecydowanie chciałby jeszcze trochę poleżeć. 

– Louis – jęknął, jednak ułatwił mu dostęp, odgarniając włosy. – Naprawdę z chęcią możemy wrócić do rzeczy, ale powiesz mi najpierw, dlaczego chodzi po mnie kot?

– Och – westchnął Louis, wysysając malinkę na jego karku. – Wziąłem kota od sąsiadki Kate. To miała być niespodzianka, ale...

– O rany! – wykrzyknął zadowolony Harry, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, żeby przyjrzeć się kotu z bliska. – Myślałem, że mam jakieś zwidy przez intensywność orgazmu, ale wow. Mamy kota.

– Mamy kota – potwierdził Louis, również siadając, żeby wziąć rozkojarzone zwierzątko na ręce. – Musimy go jeszcze jakoś nazwać. 

Kotek zamiauczał, wyrywając się z uścisku Tomlinsona, żeby pochodzić z zaciekawieniem po pościeli. Mężczyzna jednak zerkał na Stylesa, nie mogąc się nacieszyć tym uroczym widokiem, kiedy to ten wpatrywał się w zwierzę, jakby nie dowierzając, że rzeczywiście było ono na jego łóżku. W końcu jednak odważył się na dotknięcie jego miękkiego futerka. Kot najpierw wygiął swój grzbiet w dół, odsuwając się do dotyku, ale następnie pozwolił Harry'emu się głaskać. Nawet położył się w jednym miejscu, żeby odwrócić się na plecy, wystawiając swój biały brzuch. Brunet uśmiechał się radośnie, w bardzo delikatny sposób dotykając go. Nagle spojrzał na Louisa, nie zdejmując dłoni ze zwierzęcia. 

– Dlaczego mamy kota? – spytał głupkowato.

– Bo chciałeś kota – odparł Louis w podobnym stylu. 

– Tak, ale – podjął niepewnie wątek. – Nic nie mówiłem o tym. A co ważniejsze, ty nie chciałeś kota. 

– Skarbie – wtrącił się Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko. – Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę, bo wiem, że od zawsze chciałeś jakieś zwierzątko i nie musiałeś mi tego mówić. Po prostu pomyślałem, że...

Nie dokończył, bo Harry rzucił się mu na szyję, przytulając go mocno. On zaś złapał go w pasie, z lubością dotykając miękkiej skóry jego pleców. Brunet zaśmiał się mu do ucha ze szczęścia, przy okazji praktycznie się na nim kładąc. Louis przez chwilę próbował się utrzymać w pozycji siedzącej, ale w końcu zrezygnował i położył się. Styles jak gdyby tylko na to czekał, bo od razu na nim usiadł, całując go w usta z ogromnym entuzjazmem. Trwało to zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, zanim się odsunął, patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem. Tomlinson założył za ucho kosmyk włosów chłopaka, który opadał mu na twarz.

– Czyli się cieszysz? – upewnił się szatyn, a drugi mężczyzna pokiwał energicznie głową. 

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko. – Nawet nie wiem, jak ci podziękować. 

– Harry, nie zachowuj się jakbym zrobił nie wiadomo co – upomniał go Louis żartobliwym tonem. – Ty tylko kot, poza tym, dobrze wiemy, że to w większości ty będziesz się nim zajmował, bo ja pewnie zapomnę go nakarmić. 

– Nie rozumiesz, Lou – odezwał się. – Na Spocarii nie mamy zwierząt, dlatego ja zawsze chciałem mieć jakieś, bo to takie... ludzkie. Odkąd pamiętam podziwiałem was za to, że przyjmujecie do siebie jakieś małe stworzenia innego gatunku, tak naprawdę tylko po to, żeby im zapewnić dobry dom i w zamian czasami się z nimi pobawić. I teraz, kiedy mamy kogoś takiego w naszym domu – kontynuował, głową wskazując na kota. Louis jednak był bardziej zachwyconym zaimkiem, jakim posłużył się chłopak. Wyraz nasz był dla niego spełnieniem marze, tym bardziej, że określał tak dom. – Zaczynam czuć się praktycznie jak człowiek. Jakbym należał do Ziemi. 

– Należysz – stwierdził pewnie, opuszkami palców dotykając dołu jego pleców. – I jesteś bardziej ludzki od większości ludzi, jakich znam. A do tego jesteś w tak cudowny sposób nie z naszego świata i to połączenie sprawia, że tak bardzo cieszę się, że żyjesz tutaj. Że żyjesz ze mną. 

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał Harry, jak gdyby mówił jakąś tajemnicę. I zdecydowanie nie powiedział to w taki zwyczajny sposób, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz w świecie. W uszach Louisa to brzmiało raczej jak jakaś mantra, bo to nie były zwykłe słowa. Powiedzieli je sobie wcześniej zaledwie raz i oboje traktowali to bardzo poważnie. 

– Też cię kocham – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Podniósł się, żeby pocałować chłopaka krótko w usta, po czym znów położył się na poduszki, obserwując, jak pięknie wyglądał tak na nim siedząc. Kochał każdy skrawek jego ciała, nie mógł się napatrzeć na wyraz jego twarzy czy sposób w jaki klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała pod wpływem szybkiego dość oddechu. – Naprawdę bardzo cię kocham.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę – przyznał, przekręcając się na bok, żeby się położyć. – I tak, jak uwielbiam z tobą tak leżeć, to myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić jakieś zakupy. Nasz kot nie może tak długo głodować.

– Rany, już czuję, jak go utuczysz – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson, rysując palcem po nagim ramieniu Harry'ego. – A poza tym, nie masz się, o co martwić. Zrobiłem wcześniej zakupy i kupiłem wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy.

– Masz słodkie ubranka dla kotków? – spytał z powagą. 

– Niezbędne rzeczy – powtórzył. 

– Uważasz, że ubranka dla kotków nie są niezbędne? – z teatralnym oburzeniem odezwał się Harry. – Jak mogłem zakochać się w kimś, o takich poglądach? Jestem sobą zażenowany. Nie wierzę, że...

Tym razem to on nie skończył zdania, bo Louis wpił się w jego usta, w ten sposób mu je zamykając. Ten zareagował od razu, poruszając swoimi pełnymi wargami naprzeciw jego. Leżeli na boku, więc pozycja była trochę niewygodna, dlatego Tomlinson przekręcił się tak, żeby górować nad mężczyzną. Teraz, kiedy nareszcie mogli sobie pozwolić na całowanie się wszędzie i o każdej porze, bez żadnego strachu, że któryś z nich to odrzuci, szatyn nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł bez tego żyć. Przecież pocałunki z Harrym to spełnienie marzeń, chciał do teraz codziennie rano budzić się w ten sposób i tak też kończyć swój dzień.

– Dobrze, kupimy ubranka dla kotka – zgodził się Louis, odrywając się o niego. 

– Dla Ziggy'ego – poprawił go, a Tomlinson uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Na cześć mojego pierwszego ziemskiego imienia. 

– Ziggy Stardust – powtórzył, głaszcząc przy okazji kota, który przysypiał z boku ich łóżka. – Podoba mi się. To co, oprowadzimy Ziggy'ego po nowym domu?

– Ale najpierw drzemka – zdecydował Harry i nie czekając na żadną zgodę, położył się na piersi drugiego mężczyzny. 

Ω

Po krótkiej drzemce, przez resztę dnia zajmowali się wspólnie Ziggym, oprowadzając go po każdym z pokojów, a później decydując, gdzie położyć jego rzeczy. Harry uznał, że muszą go nauczyć, żeby od początku spał w ich łóżku, więc nawet nie chciał nigdzie kłaść jego posłania. Louis nie miał zamiaru się kłócić, bo po prostu cieszył się, że mężczyzna jest tak bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu ich nowego domownika. 

Kotek zaś praktycznie od razu się u nich zadomowił. Z zaciekawieniem zaglądał w różne kąty, próbował wskakiwać na szafki czy wspinać się po schodach, co sprawiało mu małą trudność, ponieważ był jeszcze naprawdę malutki i poszczególne stopnie były dla niego za wysokie. Louis był już gotowy mu pomóc, ale Harry kazał zostawić zwierzątku, uznając, że samo się nauczy. Tak rzeczywiście było, po pewnym czasie w końcu kotek poradził sobie i bez problemu mógł wchodzić na górę. 

Cały dzień był jednak niesamowicie rodzinny. I nie chodziło tutaj nawet o ich nowego towarzysza, Ziggy być może dość mocno się do tego przyczynił, ale Louis zwracał większą uwagę na fakt, że Harry zaczął go inaczej traktować. Odniósł już takie wrażenie wczoraj po ich pocałunku, ale w tym momencie był pewien, że już nie ma między nimi żadnych murów. Jak gdyby wraz z tym dotykiem, z tą całą obietnicą, brunet otworzył się przed nim całkowicie. Tomlinson czuł się z tym faktem kompletnie swobodnie, dość szybo przestał był zestresowany, kiedy to Harry przytulał go czy cmokał w policzek, chociaż te charakterystyczne motylki w brzuchu podczas takich gestów prawdopodobnie zostaną z nim na zawsze. Odczuwał je nawet też, gdy leżeli wspólnie na kanapie, a Styles położył głowę na jego ramieniu, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki. On zaś oplótł go ramieniem, nie zastanawiając się już czy może lub czy to jest odpowiednie, bo po prostu przeszedł już ten etap niepewności. Teraz wiedział, że mógłby powiedzieć czy zrobić naprawdę dużo, a nie zostałby odepchnięty. 

– Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał Harry, unosząc nieco głowę w jego stronę. Louis odruchowo chciał powiedzieć, że nie, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał, że tka właściwie są już umówieni.

– Chyba Kate miała do nas przyjść – odparł. – Wiesz, teraz jak nie ma Nialla, to dużo siedzi sama i...

– Lou, nie musisz w żaden sposób mi tego tłumaczyć – przerwał mu. – Przecież Kate to nasza wspólna przyjaciółka, ja też chcę się z nią spotykać i jej pomagać. 

– Wiem, po prostu myślałem, że może miałeś coś innego w planach – wzruszył ramionami. 

– Coś w czym Kate by mi przeszkodziła? – zapytał, a jego ton głosy ze zwyczajnego szybko przemienił się w bardziej kokieteryjny. Louis nie miał innego wyjścia; podjął jego grę. 

– No tak, może chciałbyś, żebym przygotował ci odprężającą kąpiel z bąbelkami i został, żeby czytać ci wiersze – mówił Tomlinson. – Albo może wolałbyś mieć chwilę dla siebie w naszym łóżku, bo w końcu byłeś bardzo grzeczny i należy ci się jakaś nagroda. 

– Och tak, moglibyśmy to też robić razem – zaproponował Harry, a jego ręka powędrowała na klatkę piersiową Louisa. – Albo może myślałeś o wspólnej kąpieli?

– W jacuzzi czy wannie?

– Obojętnie – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. Podniósł się, żeby znaleźć się teraz naprzeciwko drugiego mężczyzny. Postukał placami w ramię szatyna, w teatralny sposób, udając smutek. – Ale co z naszą przyjaciółką? Nie możemy jej zostawić samej. 

– Ona nigdy nie jest sama – uznał Louis żartobliwie. – Gdy jest samotna, wraca do domu, do swojego kaktusa. 

– Gdy jest samotna, wraca do domu, do kaktusa – powtórzył Harry, patrząc w przestrzeń, po czym gwałtownie zmierzył Tomlinsona wzorkiem. – Fajnie to brzmi. 

Przez chwilę nic nie odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, o czym tak myślał chłopak. Postanowił to jednak zostawić, bo pewnie i tak by go jakoś zbył. 

– W każdym razie, tak jak bardzo chciałbym z tobą przeleżeć resztę dnia, to myślę, że warto się spotkać z Cat – odezwał się szatyn, a Harry pokiwał głową. 

– A nie myślałeś, żeby zaprosić też resztę? – zaproponował. – Od tamtej imprezy nie widzieliśmy się w szóstkę. 

– Nie wiemy nawet, czy są w LA, raczej nie damy rady na dzisiaj zebrać tutaj wszystkich – ocenił Louis, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Wiem, głupku. Chodziło mi tak ogólnie, może w tym tygodniu? – uznał. – Naprawdę dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Ja mógłbym ugotować coś dobrego, zjedlibyśmy razem, porozmawiali. Może Niall i Kate by się jakoś pogodzili? 

– Wierzysz w to? – powątpiewał Louis. 

– Oni wcale nie są jakoś mocno pokłóceni, jeśli mam być szczery – stwierdził Styles. – Po prostu nie wyjaśnili sobie wszystkiego i myślę, że jak trochę wypiją to włączy im się klejenie się do siebie, wtedy my pomożemy im się pogodzić i paczka znowu w komplecie. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Niall bardzo ją kocha i wystarczy jej jedno słowo, a bez problemu do niej wróci, bo nie jest przywiązany do... – przerwał, zaraz zaczynajac kolejny temat. – Nie jestem pewien, jak z Kate, bo ona wydaje się być bardziej obojętna w tej kwestii. 

– Gwarantuje ci, że też go kocha. Inaczej nie dzwoniłaby do mnie spłakana w środku nocy, bo zerwali – powiadomił go. – Teraz udaje, że wcale jej tak nie zależy. Jest taką aktorką.

– Jest taką aktorką – powtórzył Harry, znów spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i znów popatrzył na Louisa. – W każdym razie, zajmę się tym. Zaproszę wszystkich, a ty umów się z Kate na dzisiaj, dobrze?

– Już się robi – zgodził się. 

Ω

Kate postanowiła przyjść do nich dużo wcześniej niż się spodziewali, ale na szczęście zdążyli zrobić coś do jedzenia. Harry uznał, że pójdą na łatwiznę i przygotują spaghetti, ale to w wykonaniu chłopaka nie było czymś zwyczajnym. Louisowi ta potrawa kojarzyła się z tym, jak tańczyli razem do piosenek Elvisa. Dlatego i tym razem nie omieszkał się włączyć muzykę. Wydawało mu się to odpowiednie, bo liczył, że Harry też jakoś zacznie wspominać tamtą sytuację. 

I will spend my whole life through, loving you, loving you.

Styles był zajęty robieniem sosu, kiedy to usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, którą parę miesięcy temu to on włączył. Odwrócił się jednak gwałtownie, spoglądając na szatyna, który tanecznym krokiem się do niego zbliżał. Uśmiechnął się, wystawiając dłonie, żeby Harry je chwycił, od razu rozumiejąc aluzję. Powoli poruszali się w rytm muzyki, jak gdyby to nie było czymś nadzwyczajnym. 

Winter, summer, spring-time, too, loving you, loving you.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, bo nie spodziewał się, że ta piosenka aż tak będzie pasować do jego sytuacji. Rzeczywiście, jak na razie przeżył już zimę, wiosnę, a teraz lato, będąc zakochanym w brunecie. I nie wydawało się, że szybko się to zmieni; wręcz przeciwnie, podejrzewał, że będzie to trwało zdecydowanie więcej. Był przekonany, że nie odkocha się tak łatwo, nawet jeśli bardzo by chciał. 

Makes no difference where I go or what I do.

You know that I'll always be loving you.

Obrócił Harry'ego tak, że chłopak był tyłem do niego. Dzięki temu miał ułatwiony dostęp do jego szyi, którą pocałował, delikatnie poruszając wargami. Ten wciąż poruszał się delikatnie w rytm muzyki, która jednak była zaledwie dodatkiem, bo bardziej liczyło się to, że są blisko siebie. 

If I'm seen with someone new,  
don't be blue, don't be blue.

I'll be faithful I'll be true;  
always true, true to you.

Styles sam się odwrócił, żeby pocałować Louisa. Ten od razu odwzajemnił to, jednocześnie posuwając się do przodu, żeby brunet zrobił kilka kroków w tył, tym samym znajdując się przy blacie kuchennym. Tomlinson oparł go o niego, żeby zapewnić sobie pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem i ruchami, napawając się tą chwilą. Wiedział, że nie będą całować się zbyt długo, bo muszą pilnować gotujących się potraw, ale te kilkadziesiąt sekund w zupełności mu wystarczyło. Wiedział, że to i tak pewnie nie będzie ich ostatni pocałunek dzisiaj. 

There is only one for me, and you know who.

You know that I'll always be loving you.

 

Ω

– Przepraszam was chłopcy, że dzisiaj jestem taka nie do życia – odezwała się Kate, siedząc nad półmiskiem spaghetti, którego prawie nie ruszyła. Ziggy chodził między jej nogami, ale ona nie zwracała na niego szczególnej uwagi. Wydawało się, że wszystko było dla niej obojętne. – Źle się jakoś czuję. 

– Wiesz, że nie musiałaś do nas na siłę przychodzić – zapewnił ją Louis. – Jak chcesz to możesz się położyć na górze.

– Nie mam nastroju na siedzenie samej w domu, a jednocześnie czuję, że nie jestem zbyt dobrą towarzyszką. I do tego nawet nie chcę mi się jakoś specjalnie pracować. Najchętniej przeleżałabym cały dzień w łóżku, jedząc niezdrowe rzeczy – wyjaśniła. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co mi jest.

– Brzmi jak chandra po rozstaniu – podpowiedział Harry. – Na szczęście mam świetny pomysł, jak sobie z tym poradzić...

– Harry, nie mam żadnej chandry z powodu rozstania, nie jestem dramatyzującą nastolatką – prychnęła, ale mężczyzna wstał już od stołu, zostawiając pozostałą dwójkę przy stole. – Świetnie. Zaraz wróci z jakimś artykułem z Cosmopolitanu.

– Rany, dostałaś ten okres, prawda? – zażartował Louis, a ta zmierzyła go zabójczym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam.

– Ale wy dzisiaj pogodni, idźcie się zabić – wycedziła, a przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie. – Tak, pokazuj te śliczne ząbki, ciekawe czy tak ślicznie będą wyglądać na podłodze.

– Oj, skarbie, jak ja cię kocham – powiedział jej Tomlinson. – To naprawdę musi być miłość, skoro ty tak się zachowujesz wobec mnie, a ja i tak cię kocham i cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj z nami. 

Wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie, jednak nic nie powiedziała. W tym czasie zdążył zbiec po schodach Harry, za zadowoleniem pokazując jej tubkę z maską do twarzy.   
Zaprezentował ją, a gdy zobaczył, że Kate wcale się do niego nie uśmiechnęła, wyjaśnił:

– To maska do twarzy.

– Nie jestem ślepa, Styles – odparła. – Ale nie wiem, po co ci ona.

– Bo zrobimy sobie maseczki. Tak dla rozluźnienia – uznał pewnie.

– Mam na sobie makijaż – uświadomiła mu, wskazując na twarz. – Wiesz, nie mam tak cudownej cery naturalnie. I też akurat tak się złożyło, że nie urodziłam się z odbijającymi światło kościami jarzmowymi czy różowymi powiekami. 

– Przecież możesz to zmyć, mam płyn do demakijażu – kontynuował Harry, po czym złapał przyjaciółkę za dłonie. Louis zdziwił się, bo nie spodziewał się, że chłopak ma coś takiej wsród swoich kosmetyków, bo widział go jedynie w delikatnej szmince. – No dalej, Cat. Zrobimy maseczki, zjemy razem coś niezdrowego, obejrzymy głupi program i do razu zrobi ci się lepiej.

Kate westchnęła, już prawie się zgadzając, po czym nagle zmarszczyła brwi, jakby na coś wpadła. Przechodziła wzorkiem z Harry'ego na Louisa, powtarzając to kilkukrotnie, po czym przewróciła oczami, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru się uśmiechając. 

– Wiedziałam, pieprzyliście się. 

– Kate, dlaczego... – zaczął Tomlinson, próbując udawać oburzenie. 

– Nom – równocześnie z nim odezwał się Harry, posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Mam pytać was o szczegóły teraz was obu równocześnie, bo jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi czy później wypytać osobno? – zagadała. – I od razu mówię, że wam nie odpuszczę. Moje życie seksualne nie żyje od prawie dwóch miesięcy.

– Nie weźmiesz nas na litość – uznał Louis. 

– Śmieszne – prychnęła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę bruneta, biorąc od niego tubkę. – Harry, chodź ze mną do łazienki. Muszę zmyć makijaż. 

– Przepraszam skarbie – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy Kate ciągnęła go za rękę po schodach. 

Tomlinson jednak jedynie puścił mu oczko, po czym usiadł na kanapę, włączając telewizor, bo w oddali słyszał chichot kobiety, a wolał uniknąć podsłuchania szczegółów rozmowy. Nie miał jednak okazji zbyt długo posiedzieć tak w spokoju, bo zaraz zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym, ku jego zdziwieniu, widniało imię Nialla. Przyjaciel dawno do niego nie dzwonił, rozmawiali zaledwie kilka razy, odkąd on i Harry wrócili z Nowego Jorku. Horan wyjaśnił, że ma zamiar jeszcze trochę pracować i nie było go w mieście, więc on nie nalegał. Jego relacja z nim zawsze wyglądała w podobny sposób; nie musieli się widzieć często, ale jak już się spotykali mówili sobie wszystko.

– Halo? – odezwał się Tomlinson. 

– Cześć, jesteś zajęty? – zagadał Niall. 

– Właściwie to nie – odparł. – Coś się stało?

– Nie, u mnie okej – powiedział szybko, jakby go zbywając. – Raczej chciałem się spytać czy u ciebie wszystko dobrze?

– Dlaczego miałoby nie być? – zdziwił się. 

– Harry dzisiaj do mnie zadzwonił i zaprosił w piątek na kolację do was – wyjaśnił. – Nie chciał powiedzieć, czy to z jakiejś okazji, ale wiesz, to było dość dziwne. 

– Dlaczego? – spytał Louis, nie rozumiejąc całej tej sytuacji. – W sensie, czemu zaproszenie na kolacje jest takie podejrzane?

– Powiem wprost – poddał się Niall. – Czy Harry jest z tobą w ciąży? 

Tomlinson przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, czy dobrze usłyszał przyjaciela. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, ten naprawdę obawiał się, że Harry zaszedł w ciążę. Dlatego właśnie szaty nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem.

– Nialler, pragnę cię uświadomić, że Harry jest mężczyzną – powiedział po dłuższej przerwie, w czasie której się śmiał.

– Ale jest kosmitą!

– Wydaję mi się, że niezależnie od planety, mężczyźni nie zachodzą w ciążę – uznał, chociaż sam nie miał pojęcia, czy to prawda. – A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem byłoby inaczej, to na pewno trzeba do tego uprawiać seks. A z tego co wiem, to Harry, przynajmniej ze mną, takowych rzeczy nie robił. 

– Szczerze, kamień spadł mi z serca. Nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotowy. Dzieci to jeszcze nie moja bajka – przyznał. – Czyli to będzie normalna kolacja? 

– Spokojnie, obejdzie się bez ogłaszania ciąż – zapewnił go ze śmiechem.

– Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą. – W takim razie, do zobaczenia!

– Cześć – pożegnał się, odkładając telefon akurat w momencie, w którym Harry i Kate weszli do salonu. Uśmiechnął się na widok ich czarnych od maseczek twarzy i włosów związanych w kucyki. 

– Co cię tak śmieszy, Tomlinson? – prychnęła kobieta, jednak nie brzmiało już na jakoś szczególnie złą. – Zazdrosny, że będziemy piękni?

– Oczywiście – odparł sarkastycznie. 

– Chcesz też maseczkę, skarbie? – spytał Harry, ale ten pokręcił głową. Czasami dawał się mu namówić na coś takiego, najczęściej jednak czuł się bardzo dziwnie i nie umiał wytrzymać kilku minut bez dotykania twarzy. Styles nie zamierzał go namawiać, podjął za to inny temat. – Rozmawiałeś z kimś?

– Tak, Niall zadzwonił – odpowiedział, patrząc się uważnie na Kate. Wydawało się, że kompletnie się tym nie przejęła, jednak nieco wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego imienia. Louis postanowił jednak kontynuować, żeby oswoić ją z myślą, że to wciąż jego przyjaciel, nieważne jakie relacje ma z nim kobieta. Kochał ją, ale nie chciał wybierać pomiędzy nimi dwoma, więc postanowił zostawić wszystko tak jak było i wciąż przyjaźnić się z obydwoma. Wolał jednak nie mówić prawdziwego powodu, dla którego zadzwonił, żeby najpierw jakoś wprowadzić Cat w temat. – Pytał się o tę kolację. 

– Och, on też będzie? – spytała od niechcenia Kate, udając że nic ją to nie obchodzi. 

– Nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda? – upewnił się Harry. – Wiem, że coś was łączyło, ale...

– Jestem dorosła, mój drogi – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się, chociaż wydawało się to dość wymuszone. – Nie będę histeryzować czy płakać. Było minęło, a ja wciąż jestem, jakby nie patrzeć, jego managerka. 

– Nie możesz oceniać wszystkiego przez pryzmat pracy – wtrącił się Louis. – Tym bardziej, że jeśli byś mu powiedziała prawdę o sobie to wasza relacja wyglądałaby całkiem inaczej. Nie zapominaj, że to ty go tak naprawdę zraniłaś, a jednocześnie skrzywdziłaś też samą siebie.

– Wow, nie wiedziałam, że można zyskać czyjąś życiową mądrość przez penetracje tej osoby – powiedziała w typowym dla siebie stylu. – Ale jak widać, złączyliście nie tylko ciała, ale też umysły. 

– Przecież mówiłem ci, że nie doszło do... – zaczął Harry, ale nie miał okazji skończyć. 

– Wiem, droczę się tylko – oznajmiła Kate. – W każdym razie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to moja wina, ale i tak obiecuję wam, że będę się zachowywać przyzwoicie. Miejcie lepiej nadzieję, że Niallowi nie zacznie odwalać. Wiecie, jaki się robi ckliwy, jak się upije. 

– Teraz tak nie będzie, w końcu... – podjął wątek Styles, po czym nerwowo spojrzał się na Louisa, jak gdyby szukał ratunku. Ten jednak nie wiedział, o co chodzi, więc nie miał mu jak pomóc.

– W końcu? – pospieszyła go kobieta. 

– Nie wiem, czy mogę to powiedzieć, ale pewnie i tak byś się dowiedziała – westchnął ze smutkiem. – Ale Niall spotkał się parę razy z Shelly. Wątpię, że to coś poważnego, zaledwie parę wyjść na drinka...

Kate parsknęła śmiechem, sprawiając że obaj mężczyźnie poczuli się niezręcznie i nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście ta zrobiła to za nich. 

– Wow, na pewno nie był to mocny alkohol, bo ten nie miesza się za bardzo z jej intelektem, a raczej bardziej pokazuje jego brak – wycedziła, uśmiechając się złośliwie, chociaż na pewno była okropnie zła. 

– Mocny alkohol zmieszany z odrobioną intelektu – wymruczał do siebie Harry. 

– Bądź co bądź, mam nadzieję, że jest szczęśliwy – podsumowała Kate, ignorując wtrącenie Harry'ego. – Przecież o to właśnie mi chodziło, prawda?

Spoglądała na Louisa, a jej duże oczy wydawały się lekko wilgotne. Ten widok sprawiał, że jego serce się łamało, naprawdę nie chciał jej widzieć w takim stanie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz on się rozpłacze, bo nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciółka kiedykolwiek cierpiała. Nawet jeśli ona sama do tego prowadziła, to czuł się okropnie, że jakoś temu nie zaradził. Mógł się domyślić, że to się tak skończy i w razie czego jakoś w to zaingerować. 

– Czy potrzebujesz przytulenia? – spytał Tomlinson, a kobieta kiwnęła głową. 

– Mhm.

Wziął ją w swoje ramiona, praktycznie do razu przypominając sobie, jak robił to tamtej nocy, kiedy się pocałowali. Wtedy też ona była w podobnym stanie, może nawet nieco gorszym, ale za to u niego wszystko się ułożyło. I może dlatego tym razem, gdy dotykał jej talii i czuł delikatny kobiecy zapach, nie był obezwładniony tym magnetyzmem. Nie miał szczególnej ochoty się na nią rzucić czy zrobić cokolwiek, co przekroczyłoby granicę przyjaźni. W tej właśnie chwili zrozumiał, że z Kate łączyło go jedynie chwilowe pożądanie, słabość i tęsknota za prawdziwą miłością i bliskością drugiego człowieka, która przerodziła się w coś więcej.

Praktycznie zaraz przyłączył się do nich Harry, który też przytulił Kate, więc zmienili pozycję tak, że Louis jednocześnie oplatał ramionami obydwoje. Poczuł też, że na kanapę wskoczył kot, który otarł się o jego plecy, niespiesznie spacerując po całej sofie. To zaś wydawało się dziwnie rodzinne, ogarnęło go uczucie spokoju, jakiego nie zaznał już od bardzo dawna. Jak gdyby wszystko było dobrze i nic nie mogło ich skrzywdzić. Zapomniał na chwilę o wszelkich problemach, o misji, o wątpliwościach, o wyjeździe Stylesa. Liczyło się tylko bicie czterech serc naprzeciw jego jednego i wtedy wszystko wydawało się odpowiednie. 

 

Ω

Louis obudził się w środku nocy, gdy poczuł, że nikogo nie przytula. Poszukał ręką ciała Harry'ego, ale natrafił tylko na pościel, która jednak była trochę jeszcze ciepła. Otworzył szybko oczy, nerwowo go szukając, a w głowie stworzył już różne, mało prawdopodobne scenariusze. Jednak zanim zaczął panikować, odwrócił się i dostrzegł, że chłopak siedzi przy biurku, z zapaloną jedynie lampką nocną. Pisał coś z przejęciem i nie oderwał się od zajęcia, nawet gdy Tomlinson westchnął. Ocucił się dopiero, gdy ten położył płasko dłonie na jego ramieniu. 

– Skarbie, nie powinieneś iść spać? – spytał zatroskany, a brunet odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. – Co w ogóle robisz?

– Miałem wenę – powiadomił go. – I myślę, że jeśli skończę tę piosenkę to album będzie w całości gotowy. 

– Jest aż tak dobra? – zdziwił się Louis, będąc pod dużym wrażeniem jego pewności siebie.

– Nie wiem, chodzi mi raczej o tematykę – wyjaśnił. – Bo wiesz, cały album jest jak na razie o jednej osobie, a chciałbym jakoś podziękować też Kate za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiła i pisze dla niej piosenkę. Albo raczej o niej. 

– Wow – wydusił z siebie szatyn. – Pomóc ci jakoś?

– Już pomogłeś – uznał Harry, a drygi mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Pewnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ale sam mnie do tego zainspirowałeś. 

– Ja? – przeraził się lekko, bo pomyślał, że chłopak w jakiś sposób dowiedział się, o jego wątpliwościach co do uczuć. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, ym bardziej, że przez cały czas się lekko uśmiechał, ale i tak wystraszył Louisa.  Jednak uspokoił się, gdy Styles podsunął mu swoje notatki. Tomlinson rozczulił się nieco, widząc to, bo dziennik idealnie pasował do mężczyzny; był w dość staroświeckim stylu, oprawiony w skórę, z kartkami o żółtawym odcieniu. Ładnym, chociaż wyraźnie pospiesznym pismem było tak napisane kilka zdań, nie złączonych jeszcze w logiczną całość, ale raczej przypominających coś w rodzaju luźnych przemyśleń, co musi się zawrzeć w  tej piosence. 

– To dopiero pomysły – powiadomił go Harry. – I niektóre pochodzą od ciebie. 

– Gdy jest samotna, wraca do domu, do kaktusa, w czarnej sukience, jest taką aktorką – odczytał Louis. – Utorowała sobie drogą tanią paczką papierosów, mocny alkohol zmieszany z odrobioną...

– Intelektu – podpowiedział mu Styles. – Mam też pewien pomysł na refren, ale nie umiem jakoś połączyć tych fragmentów w jedną zwrotkę. 

– Mogę? – spytał, wskazując na długopis. Brunet kiwnął głową i podał mu go, a mężczyzna od razy zaczął notować. Miał w głowie mnóstwo pomysłów na piosenkę o Kate, wydawało się, że idealnie wie, co chce przekazać Harry, chociaż może zrobił to w innej formie niż chłopak się tego spodziewał. Louis starał się nie przesadzić, więc troszeczkę zmienił to, co miał w głowie, żeby nie wydawało się, że łączy go coś szczególnego z kobietą. Szybko skończył, bo starał się być całkowicie spontaniczny. – Chcesz spróbować to zaśpiewać? 

– Nie stworzyłem jeszcze rytmu, ale – podjął wątek, zatrzymując się, żeby przeczytać tekst. Uśmiechnął się, z zadowoleniem kiwając głową. – Podoba mi się. I chyba nawet mam pomysł. 

Odchrząknął i jeszcze raz prześledził wzrokiem słowa, zanim zaczął śpiewać:

She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes

Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

And all the boys, they were saying they were into it

Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

– Dobrze brzmi – pochwalił Louis, całując Stylesa w policzek. – Ale może dokończ resztę później, co? Nie chcę, żebyś się przemęczał. 

– Nie mogę teraz przerwać, Lou, mam pomysł – wymamrotał, notując coś na kartce. – Ale idź spać. To będzie niespodzianka. 

– Na pewno? – powątpiewał. Przesunął dłonie po jego plecach, masując je lekko. Harry wzdrygnął się, bo przez całe jego ciało przeszły ciarki, co wykorzystał Tomlinson, chcąc się z nim jeszcze bardziej podroczyć. Nachylił się, żeby złożyć na jego karku pocałunek i zauważył, że został tam jeszcze ślad malinki. Postanowił zrobić kolejną, zaraz obok, niezbyt przejmując się tym, że gdy tylko chłopak zwiąże włosy, wszyscy będą mogli to widzieć. – Jak chcesz to mogę zostać. 

Wprawdzie był dość zmęczony i najchętniej położyłby się już do łóżka, ale chciał to zrobić z chłopakiem. Uwielbiał obok niego zasypiać, czuć ciepło jego ciała, móc go ciągle przytulać czy bawić siew jego włosami. Miał wrażenie, że zapewnia mu wtedy bezpieczeństwo, a tym samym to sprawiało, że o też czuł się bezpiecznie. Doskonale jednak rozumiał, że czasami wena przychodzi w dziwnych momentach i nie może myśleć o sobie, jeśli Harry ma w głowie coś szczególnego. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to, co dzisiaj napisze, nie stanie się ogromnym hitem. Bardziej jednak interesowała go reakcja Kate, gdy ta dowie się o kim jest ta piosenka.  

– Rozpraszać mnie? – spytał żartobliwym tonem. – Naprawdę chcę to dokończyć. A ty idź spać, obudzę cię, jak będę czegoś potrzebował. 

– Wiesz, że to brzmi podtekstownie? – odezwał się Louis, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. 

– Miało tak brzmieć – uznał Harry. Uniósł jeszcze na chwilę głowę, żeby cmoknąć szatyna w usta. – Dobranoc, Lou. 

– Dobranoc, mój kosmiczny chłopcze.

 

*****


	21. Landslide

– Louis, podaj mi proszę sól! – wykrzyczał Harry, stojąc nad płytą idukcyjną i próbując jakoś ogarnąć wszystko, co się na niej znajdowało. Louis w tym czasie siedział przy kuchennym stole, co jakiś czas pytając się, czy w czymś nie pomóc. Styles jednak za każdym razem zaprzeczał, uznając, że świetnie sobie radzi. 

Dzisiaj mieli do nich przyjść najbliżsi przyjaciele i chociaż Tomlinson próbował wyjaśnić, że oni nie będą się przejmowali, czy jedzenie zrobią sami czy je zamówią i że brunet wcale nie musi się starać, jak gdyby odwiedzić ich miała Królowa Anglii, ale to kompletnie nie działało. Harry za życiowy cel obrał sobie przyrządzenie najlepszej kolacji, jaką oni wszyscy kiedykolwiek jedli. Louis martwił się trochę, że chłopak się przemęczy i naprawdę chciał mu pomagać, chociaż pewnie prędzej by coś zepsuł, ale kiedy ten poprosił go o podanie soli, błyskawicznie to zrobił. 

– Proszę skarbie – powiedział, dając mu solniczkę, której Styles jednak nie użył, tylko odłożył na bok. – Coś jeszcze?

– Nie, dziękuję – odparł, po czym zastanowił się chwilę i dodał: – Chociaż czekaj, czy naprawdę mamy wystarczającą ilość wina?

– Przecież mamy kilka butelek...

– I smutną po rozstaniu Kate – podpowiedział Styles. – Pojedziesz kupić jeszcze dwie? 

– Myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne, pewnie oni też przyniosą jakieś – uznał Louis. 

– To może kupisz jeszcze... – nie odzywał się, rozmyślając nad czymś gorączkowo. – Karmę dla kota? Boję się, że nam się skończy...

– Czy ja ci po prostu przeszkadzam i chcesz mnie jakoś wyrzucić z domu? – spytał podejrzliwie Tomlinson. 

– Tak – z westchnięciem odwrócił się w jego stronę, stojąc teraz tyłem do kuchenki. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, bo zdziwił się, że ten tak wprost mu to powiedział. – Skarbie, kocham cię i uwielbiam twoje towarzystwo, ale naprawdę bardziej mi teraz przeszkadzasz niż pomagasz. 

– Przecież nie pozwoliłeś mi nic robić – przypomniał mu. – I jestem przydatny, podałem ci sól. 

– Pieprz, mój drogi. Podałeś mi pieprz – odparł Harry z uśmiechem, a Louis przewrócił oczami. Zmniejszył trochę ogień i podszedł do Louisa. – Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc i najczęściej uwielbiam twoją obecność, ale teraz mnie rozpraszasz. A naprawdę nie chcę nic zepsuć, bo zależy mi, żeby było idealnie. 

– Jak cię rozpraszam? – zdziwił się. – Przecież tylko siedzę i patrzę co robisz, tak jak zawsze...

– Właśnie, patrzysz się na mnie – podjął wątek. – Przez to nie mogę się skupić, bo jedyne o czym myślę, to zdjęcie fartucha i rzucenie się na ciebie. 

Louis uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, chwytając biodra chłopaka. Zbliżył swoją twarz do niego, tak że gdy mówił do niego, ich usta prawie się stykały. Czuł, jak Harry drży delikatnie pod jego dotykiem, co jeszcze bardziej tworzyło napięcie seksualne między nimi. 

– Mi też jest bardzo trudno powstrzymywać się od dotykania cię, żeby jeszcze bardziej cię nie rozpraszać – wymruczał, a jego dłoń zawędrowała pod koszulkę chłopaka. – I nawet nie wiesz, jak ja mam ochotę zrzucić z ciebie ten fartuch. Ewentualnie zostawić cię tylko z nim. 

– Brzmi kusząco – ocenił Harry, oblizując wargi. Tomlinson zaś musnął jego usta, widząc jak chłopak zamyka oczy, gotowy do pocałunku. Nie dał mu jednak tego, tylko odsunął się. 

– No to chyba na mnie już pora – uznał. 

– Louis – jęknął brunet, kładąc mu ręce na szyję. – Pocałuj mnie. 

– Nie boisz się, że się rozproszysz w... – nie skończył, bo to Styles zainicjował pocałunek. Louis przytulił go mocniej do ciebie, sprawiając że otarli się o swoje ciała. Mężczyzna miał ochotę w tym momencie zabrać go do sypialni, ale powstrzymywał się, bo nie chciał jednak, żeby ich dom został spalony. Dlatego podgryzł jeszcze wargę chłopaka, po czym odsunął się. – I jak, już lepiej?

– Mhm – zgodził się chłopak, kradnąc jeszcze jeden krótki buziak. – A teraz leć już, mam jeszcze trochę pracy przed sobą. 

– Czyli jestem ci potrzebny tylko do zaspokajania, tak? – zażartował. – A później mnie wyganiasz?

– Odwdzięczę ci się za to – obiecał Styles. 

– Cóż, trzymam cię za słowo. 

Pożegnał się jeszcze z Harrym, a potem przytulił kotka i wyszedł z domu. 

Ω

Louis stał już przed półką z winami w sklepie, próbując zdecydować się na jakieś. Sam nie był pewien, na jaki rodzaj wina ma ochotę, a Kate zaś nie była wybredna i potrafiła wypić wszystko. Stał tak już parę minut, czując się dość niezręcznie, gdy przechodzili obok niego inni ludzie, bo w koszyku miał jedynie lubrykant i prezerwartywy. To nie tak, że szykował się na coś specjalnego z Harrym, po prostu uznał, że jakby hipotetycznie miało do czegoś dojść, to nie chciałby być tak niemiło zaskoczony brakiem czegoś takiego. Podejrzewał jednak, że ludzie w dość oczywisty sposób go oceniali, bo to wyglądało jak zestaw na randkę, która kończy się w oczywisty sposób. 

Kiedy już naprawdę miał dość swojego niezdecydowania, postanowił zadzwonić do Harry'ego. Ten odebrał praktycznie od razu, co nieco go zdziwiło, zważywszy na fakt, że pewnie stał w kuchni, zajęty gotowaniem. 

– Cześć, skarbie – odezwał się Louis. – Wiem, że ci przeszkadzam, ale jakie wina mam wziąć?

– Chyba nie musisz jednak brać żadnego.

– Coś się stało? – spytał zmieszany. 

– Nie – zaprzeczył od razu Harry. – Weź proszę czerwone pół słodkie. I wracaj już do domu.

– Och, ktoś tu się za mną stęsknił – zaśmiał się, czując się rozczulonym. – Ale dobrze, pośpieszę się. Do zobaczenia. 

– Papa.

Rozłączył się i z uśmiechem chwycił dwie butelki wskazanego przed Harry'ego wina i odwrócił się, jednocześnie wpadając na jakieś dwie dziewczyny. Przeprosił je grzecznie i chciał przejść dalej, jednak te zatrzymały go. 

– Louis Tomlinson? – zapytała jedna, a on kiwnął głową. – O rany, ale super. Jestem ogromną fanką. 

– Dziękuje, kochana – odparł zadowolony. – To bardzo miłe z waszej strony.

Spotkanie z fanami przeszło tak, jak zazwyczaj. Zrobili sobie parę zdjęć, porozmawiali, dostał kilka pyta, które albo zbył, bo były zbyt prywatne albo odpowiedział ogólnikowo. Nie mógł jednak zostać zbyt długo, bo się spieszył, więc pożegnał się z nimi, przytulając je, po czym poszedł do kasy. Cieszył się, że były bardzo miłe i nienachalne, ale gdy już wracał do domu zaczął analizować wszystko. Był ciekawy, czy zwróciły uwagę na zawartość jego koszyka, ale też czy nie słyszały przypadkiem rozmowy, jaką odbywał wcześniej. Wydawały się kulturalne, więc istniała możliwość, że stały jakiś czas z boku, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać w konwersacji, co oznaczałoby, że były świadkami, jak mówił do Harry'ego „skarbie", co w połączeniu z zakupami było dość zastanawiające, zważywszy na to, że publicznie Louis jest singlem.

Nie czuł jednak, że jakoś przeszkadzałyby mu te plotki. Pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczy trochę tweedów na ten temat, ale sprawa ucichnie prędzej czy później, a poza tym, tym razem to nie były żadne pomówienia. Najczęściej denerwował się, jak ludzie łączyli go z jakimiś kobietami, z którymi spotkał się raz czy nawet gdy wymyślali, że oświadczył się Eleanor. Teraz był w pełni szczęśliwy z Harrym i prawdopodobnie plotki, o tym, że kogoś ma, nie będą tylko plotkami. 

Chciał o tym od razu powiedzieć chłopakowi, żeby spytać się o radę i zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale gdy tylko wszedł do domu, zauważył, że nie jest w nim tylko Styles. W przedpokoju stała damska torebka, która mogła należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Wszedł powoli do salonu, nie będąc zdzwionym ich gościem.

– Cześć Harry, cześć Kate – powiedział neutralnie, odkładając wino na stół. Zdziwił się jednak, że żaden z nich im nie odpowiedział, a gdy podszedł bliżej stojącego w kuchni Harry'ego, dostrzegł, że ten był bardzo poważny. – Czy coś się stało? Przyniosłem wino, a Kate się jeszcze na nie nie rzuciła.

– I raczej się nie rzuci – wymamrotał Styles, idąc szybkim krokiem do salonu. Louis podążył zanim, siadając na fotelu, podczas gdy Kate spuściła wzrok w podłogę. – Przez najbliższy czas może się pożegnać z alkoholem. 

– Czekajcie, czy to to o czym myślę? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, bo tekst Harry'ego potrafił dopasować tylko do jednej sytuacji. Wydawało mu się to jednak niemożliwe, więc czekał na odpowiedź. – Cat? Bierzesz antybiotyki? Czemu nie mówiłaś, że jesteś chora? Przecież nie musiałabyś dzisiaj przychodzić, przyłożylibyśmy to albo...

– Powiedz mu – poprosił Harry, a jego głos złagodniał. To nieco uspokoiło szatyna, bo naprawdę rzadko widział chłopaka zdenerwowanego i czuł się wtedy nieswojo. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czemu tak przeżywają jej chorobę, bo mimo że Kate nie chorowała często, to przecież raczej nie była wielka rzecz.

– Jestem w ciąży, idioto – powiedziała obojętnie, patrząc się prosto na Louisa. Ten parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

– Okej, a tak serio, to co się stało? – spytał ponownie. – Nie jesteś poważnie chora, prawda? 

– Ciąża to nie choroba – odparł z przekąsem.

– Cat, nie żartuj sobie, ja naprawdę się martwię – odezwał się Tomlinson.

– Ona sobie nie żartuje – wtrącił się Harry. – Kate jest w ciąży.

– Kiedy to się stało? – zaczął zadawać pytania, od razu siadając przy kobiecie. – I z kim? 

– Nie chcę o tym mówić, to nie jest wasza sprawa – prychnęła. – Powiem wam tylko, że to czwarty tydzień, więc możecie się spodziewać, że na wiosnę przyszłego roku będziecie już wujkami. 

– Czwarty tydzień – powtórzył Louis. – Czy to Niall?

– Nie pytajcie się, bo i tak wam nie powiem – uznała pewnie. – Jestem dorosła, stabilna finansowo, poza tym, mogę pracować w domu. A to właściwie już ostatni dzwonek na pierwsze dziecko. Poradzę sobie sama. 

– Ale powiesz ojcu dziecka? – zmartwił się Tomlinson. Łagodnie położył dłoń na jej udzie i pogładził lekko, patrząc prosto w oczy. Nie widział w nich jednak niczego oprócz całkowitej obojętności. Kate nie wydawała się ani specjalnie szczęśliwa, ani zła, po prostu zaakceptowała swój los.

– Nie powiem – odpowiedziała. – To w końcu ja jestem w ciąży. 

– Nie zaszłaś w nią sama – odezwał się Harry. – I wiem, że sobie poradzisz, jesteś silna, a poza tym, my też ci pomożemy, ale nie możesz tak po prostu zwalniać go z odpowiedzialności, tylko dlatego, że go nie potrzebujesz. Kate, to też jego dziecko. 

– Może i noszę jego dziecko, ale to nie jest jego sprawa – stwierdziła, przewracając oczami. – Nie chcę nic od niego, ani alimentów, ani pomocy. 

– Skarbie, ale dziecko potrzebuje ojca – wtrącił Louis. 

– Twoja mama sama wychowała cię na cudownego człowieka – powiedziała kobieta. – Poradzę sobie, okej? Chciałam po prostu, żebyście wiedzieli, bo jesteście najbliższymi dla mnie osobami i potrzebowałam trochę wsparcia. 

Do dwójki mężczyzn dotarło, że zareagowali źle. Powinni byli jej najpierw pogratulować ciąży, a nie zadręczać mnóstwem pytań, na które nie miała ochoty odpowiadać. Louis był pewien, że zrobi to w swoim czasie, jeśli będzie miała potrzebę. Dlatego złożył pocałunek na jej policzku, uśmiechając się.

– Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę – zapewnił ją. Harry podążył za jego śladem i przytulił mocno Kate, sprawiając, że ta aż zachichotała. 

– Gratuluję ci, jestem pewien, że będziesz wspaniałą matką. 

– Dziękuję wam – odparła, patrząc na swój jeszcze płaski brzuch. – To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Louis siedział jeszcze chwilę z kobietą, ale obydwoje obserwowali, jak Harry zmierza do kuchni. Nie podszedł jednak przygotowywać jedzenie, a sięgnął po kieliszek i korkociąg, otwierając wino. Nalał sobie trochę napoju i wypił wszystko za jednym razem, po czym uśmiechnął się w ich stronę. 

– Jestem gotowy na ten wieczór! 

Ω

Louis był zdziwiony, jak wszystko wydawało się być normalnie. Rozmawiał z resztą przyjaciół tak jak zwykle i nie można było wyczuć żadnej napiętej atmosfery. Oczywiście to nie tak, że Kate w jakikolwiek sposób pokazywała, że coś się stało. Starała się zachowywać pozory i wychodziło jej to wprost idealnie. Cały czas rozmawiała z nimi, żartowała i wydawało się, że nikt nie zauważył, że jej lampka wina nie została ani razu opróżniona. 

Może dlatego, że wszyscy byli raczej skupieni na Zaynie i Liamie, którzy, jak się okazało, spędzili ostatnie dwa tygodnie na Jamajce. Wyjechali tuż po tym, jak Harry i Niall wrócili z Nowego Jorku i postanowili odpocząć i pobyć sami ze sobą. To trochę wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie utrzymywali z pozostałymi takiego kontaktu. Długo zajęły im opowieści o ich wakacjach, chociaż, jak na gust Louisa, nie stało się nic specjalnego. Kochali się, zwiedzali, trochę pili, a te wszelkie anegdoty to jedynie dodatki. Cieszył się jednak, że są razem szczęśliwi, bo naprawdę na takich wyglądali. Tomlinson z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Zayna w tak dobrym nastroju. Liam najczęściej zawsze jest dość pocieszny i zadowolony, zaś drugi mężczyzna bywał dość markotny i milczący. Teraz wciąż nie można powiedzieć, że był całkowitą duszą towarzystwa, Malik zawsze musiał utrzymywać swoją reputację tajemniczego niegrzecznego chłopca, tym razem z tą różnicą, że miał po prostu fantastyczny humor. 

Tego wieczoru jednak najwyraźniej ktoś musiał zostać osobą, która nie będzie w nastroju na radosne rozmowy. Louis stawiałby na Kate, ze względu na jej sytuację lub na siebie i Harry'ego, bo poznali prawdę, ale o dziwo cała trójka potrafiła świetnie grać, że nic się nie stało. Za to Niall kompletnie się nie starał i nawet nie zgrywał pozorów, że był zły. Takie negatywne uczucia u mężczyzny zdarzały się naprawdę bardzo rzadko, w ich towarzystwie uchodził za zawsze uśmiechniętego. Tego wieczoru zaś siedział praktycznie bez słowa, wypijając kolejne lampki wina, które Louis przestał już liczyć. 

Zerkał co jakiś czas na Kate, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego, jednak ich oczy ani razu się nie spotkały. To nie tak, że kobieta nie zaszczyciła go ani razu swoim spojrzeniem, wręcz przeciwnie, dorównywała mu częstotliwością. Raczej chodziło o fakt, że za każdym razem, gdy jeden z nich podnosił wzrok, drugi go opuszczał. Louisa bolało to, że dokładnie widział, kiedy to się działo i nie mógł wytrzymać tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego aż tak zależy mu na tym, żeby ta dójka do siebie wróciła. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wspierał ich jakoś ogromnie w tej relacji, najczęściej zachowywał obojętność, jednak coś musiało wywołać jakieś poruszenie w jego stagnacji. Może chciał ich szczęścia, może było mu przykro, że oni jako jedyni nie są parą w ich paczce, może w końcu sobie uświadomił, że do siebie pasują, ale najbardziej był przerażony na myśl, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą. Bał się, że przyczyna tkwi gdzieś indziej i nie chciał się przyznawać do niej przed samym sobą.

Louis po prostu odnosił wrażenie, że Kate musi z kimś być. Nie dlatego, że jest stworzona do związków, wręcz przeciwnie, byłaby okropną dziewczyną, z tymi jej wszystkimi humorkami, nerwami i dziwnymi nawykami. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że niesamowicie łatwo było się w niej zakochać. Może i kompletnie doprowadzała do szaleństwa, ale większość mężczyzn to właśnie uwielbiało. Dlatego, odkąd pamiętał, kobieta miała mnóstwo adoratorów, bo była kimś, kogo potrzebowali. Podobało im się to, jak się zachowywała i Louis gdzieś w głębi serca czuł, że na niego też to działa. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Kate tamtej nocy próbowała go uwieść czy może to wszystko nie było celowe i wcale się do niego przystawiała, ale jedno jest pewne; jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego przy kobiecie. Bał się, że będzie chciał to powtórzyć, teraz wprawdzie był szczęśliwy z Harrym i nie myślał o przyjaciółce w ten sposób, jednak czułby się bezpieczniej, gdyby ta kogoś miała, a jeszcze gdyby był to jego przyjaciel. Wtedy nie chciałby w jakikolwiek bardziej podtekstowy sposób się do niej zbliżać.

– Harry, gdzie nauczyłeś się tak gotować? – spytał z podziwem Liam, gdy skończyli już jeść. 

– Podczas mojego pierwszego pobytu na Ziemi dużo gotowałem – podjął wątek. – Podobało mi się, bo tylko tutaj zetknąłem się w ogóle z robieniem czegoś takiego. Ale myślę, że teraz jest dużo łatwiej. Wiecie, nie trzeba kupować specjalnych książek kucharskich, w ciągu kilku sekund mogę znaleźć cokolwiek, a gotowanie z przepisem jest naprawdę banalne. 

– Serio to było świetne – zgodził się Zayn, odkładając na na bok sztućce. – Chociaż tęsknię trochę za tymi magicznymi tabletkami...

– Mam jeszcze jakieś na statku – powiadomił go z uśmiechem Harry. – Mogę ci dać trochę. 

– Stary, nie chcę żebyś się zagłodził, wracając do domu tylko dlatego, że jestem leniwy – zaśmiał się Malik. 

– Dam sobie radę – zbył go nieco. – To idziemy? 

Przeprosili resztę i razem wyszli do ogrodu, zostawiając ich przez chwilę w milczeniu. Dla Louisa fakt, że ta dwójka tak nagle razem wyszła, wydawał się nieco podejrzany, ale jednocześnie nie chciał wychodzić na przewrażliwionego. Nie rozumiał jednak, co takiego mogło to być, więc postanowił, że spyta o to Harry'ego, gdy będą już sami. Znał go już na tyle, że potrafił poznać, kiedy kłamał lub miał coś na sumieniu. 

Tomlinson pozbierał naczynia ze stołu i zaniósł je do kuchni. Słyszał, że pozostali prowadzą jakąś niezbyt ważną rozmowę, aż w końcu dwójka wróciła, a Zayn z uśmiechem pokazał pudełeczko z jakimiś tabletkami. 

– Co wybrałeś? – zainteresował się Louis, akurat siadając przy stole. 

– Nie wiem – stwierdził przyjaciel. – Harry dał mi różne rzeczy, więc będę miał niespodziankę za każdym razem!

– Jesteś nienormalny, kochanie – stwierdził Liam, patrząc na niego z lubością. 

– Macie może ochotę na ciasto? – zaproponował Tomlinson, przypominając sobie, że Styles wczoraj także coś upiekł, a jednocześnie chciał zapobiec zbyt dużym czułością tej dwójki. – Harry zrobił szarlotkę. 

– Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja najpierw chciałbym spróbować tego wina – uznał Liam, wskazując na butelkę, którą wraz z Zaynem przynieśli tutaj. – Co sądzicie?

– Czy ja ci kiedyś odmówiłem picia? – spytał retorycznie Niall, opróżniając za jednym razem swój prawie pełny kieliszek, bo niedawno dolewał sobie alkoholu.

Reszta też wypiła ostatni krople, jakie im tam zostały, a jedynie Kate została wciąż z pełną lampką. Spojrzała gorączkowo na Louisa, wzrokiem prosząc go o pomoc. Ten lekko spanikował, bo nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić. Nie mógł tak po prostu wypić jej wina, bo wszyscy by się na niego spojrzeli i zaczęli by zadawać pytania. Na szczęście wpadł na pomysł, który pomimo tego, że wydawał się głupi, zadziałał. Zauważył na stole korek poprzednim winie i postanowił rzucić go w stronę kota, który akurat bawił się nieopodal. Dźwięk lecącej rzeczy, a później i sam Ziggy przykuły uwagę przyjaciół, a w tym czasie Louisowi udało się wziąć kieliszek Kate i go opróżnić. Kobieta w tym czasie wzięła jego pustą lampkę, trzymając w dłoni z uśmiechem. 

– Ziggy jest uroczy – ocenił Liam, odwracając się znowu w ich stronę. Wciąż trzymał otwartą butelkę w dłoniach, więc wstał, żeby nalać ją pozostałym. Kate z lekkim przerażeniem patrzyła, jak nalewa jej dość dużo wina, bo znał ją na tyle dobrze i wiedział, ile może wypić. Tym razem jednak wcale nie cieszyła się, że w jej szkle jest najwięcej trunku, bo to tworzyło tylko dodatkowe problemy. Louis też był wystraszony, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak wypić dwie porcje naraz, bo najwyraźniej Liam chciał wznieść toast, bo wciąż stał. Tomlinson spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, jednak na jego twarzy zauważył kompletną bezsilność. – Chciałbym wznieść toast za nas i za nasze spotkanie. Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu wszyscy jesteśmy i mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatnia taka kolacja. Zdrowie!

Wszyscy podnieśli kieliszki, jednak Kate jedynie przyłożyła swój do ust, udając że pije. Usiadła, odkładając lampkę na stół, jednak położyła ją bliżej Louisa, żeby ten w każdej chwili mógł po nią sięgnąć. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zrobić to w dyskretny sposób, ale znowu szczęście, a może i spryt Harry'ego zadziałały.

Tego dnia Styles ubrał bluzkę z rozszerzanymi ku dołowi rękawami. Chłopak często chodził w tego typu rzeczach, więc potrafił sięgać po rzeczy uważnie, żeby nic nie strącić. Brunet jednak, pomimo tego, że miał w sobie trochę gracji, był momentami bardzo niezdarny. Postanowił wykorzystać tę cechę i połączyć ją z trudnym ubiorem; sięgnął po coś ze stołu, a rękaw koszuli zahaczył o kieliszek Kate, przewracając go. 

– O rany, przepraszam! – wykrzyknął, podnosząc go szybko. Louis w tym czasie pobiegł do kuchni po ręczniki papierowe i szybko wytarli stół. Na szczęście wino nie wylało się na nikogo i szybko okiełznali ten chaos, śmiejąc się z niezdarności Harry'ego. – Mnie chyba już wystarczy alkoholu. Ma może ktoś ochotę na kawę albo herbatę?

– Ja poproszę czarną kawę – odezwał się Liam.

– Zrobisz mi zieloną herbatę? – poprosiła Kate.

Harry dość szybko się z tym uporał, a Louis pomógł mu jeszcze przynieść ciasto na stół. W tym czasie Zayn postanowił zająć się nalewaniem wina, bo jego chłopak już zrezygnował z picia alkoholu, przynajmniej na ten moment.

– Podasz mi swój kieliszek, Cat? – poprosił przyjaciółkę. 

– Wiesz, ja chyba też już skończę na dzisiaj – odparła z uśmiechem. – Mam dużo spraw na wieczór i wolę się nie upijać. 

– Nie żartuj sobie – prychnął Zayn. – Mamy jeszcze zbyt dużo alkoholu Kate, już i tak Harry i Liam nas zostawili. A poza tym, ile ty wypiłaś? Dwa, trzy kieliszki?

– Jeden, nie licząc tego rozlanego – wymamrotał Niall, po raz pierwszy od dawna wtrącając się do rozmowy. Zmarszczył jednak brwi, rozmyślając intensywnie. – Chociaż czekaj, kiedy wypiłaś ten pierwszy? 

– Właśnie – zdziwił się Liam. – Pamiętam, że jeszcze miałaś wino, jak otwierałem drugą butelkę. 

– Wyzerowałam je, jak patrzyliście się na kota – powiedziała, chociaż jej głos lekko drżał. – Znacie mnie, potrafię szybko pić. 

– Szybko i dużo – poprawił ją Niall, który w przeciwieństwie do niej był już mocno wstawiony, co szło w parze z pewnością siebie. 

– Naprawdę nie mam dzisiaj ochoty – stwierdziła, unikając ich wzroku, w tym czasie nakładając sobie ciasto na talerz i zaczynając je jeść, żeby najwyraźniej mieć pretekst do nieodzywania się. 

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę musiał cię namawiać do picia – oznajmił zdziwiony Zayn. 

– Och, zostaw ją, może jest w ciąży? – zażartował Horan, jednak nikt się nie zaśmiał, a Kate nawet zakrztusiła się ciastem. Napiła się wody, podczas gdy Louis poklepał ją po plecach. To wywołało u niego lekkie poruszenie, jednak gdy już wszystko było dobrze, Niall wciąż spoglądał na kobietę z przerażeniem. – Kate? Jesteś w ciąży?

– Co to za pytanie? – spytała, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Powiedz mi wprost, że przytyłam.

– Odpowiedz, proszę – kontynuował mężczyzna, tworząc tym samym napiętą atmosferę, tym bardziej, że ta milczała, popijając swoją herbatę. – Kate, cholera jasna!

Niall podniósł głos, co nie było do niego podobne. Praktycznie nigdy nie był nerwowy, to raczej Kate krzyczała, podczas gdy o siedział cicho, jednak teraz było na odwrót. Mężczyzna czuł strach, ale jednocześnie też złość, bo kobieta po prostu milczała, jak gdyby miała nadzieję, że ten zostawi temat. Louis wiedział, że przyjaciółka czuła się osaczona, bo Horan zaatakował ją w ten sposób przy innych. Wprawdzie rozumiał, że ta sprawa być może dotyczyła niego, nawet jeśli to nie jego dziecko, to Cat jest miłością jego życia, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało do końca jego nerwów.

– Niall, zostaw ją – odezwał się Louis. 

– Tommo, nie wtrącaj się – zbył go Niall. – Kate, do cholery jasnej, czy nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć? 

– Nialler, spokojnie – próbował interweniować Harry, ale to jeszcze dodatkowo wzburzało mężczyznę. 

W tym momencie jednak, kobieta wstała od stołu i poszła do kuchni, żeby zapewnić im więcej prywatności, co i tak było bezsensowne, bo przyjaciele mogli ich obserwować i słyszeć dokładnie. Nie wydawało się jednak im to przeszkadzać, wszyscy byli ze sobą na tyle blisko, że i tak poznaliby szczegóły tej kłótni, a to oszczędziło im opowiadania tego później.

– Tak, jestem w ciąży – wycedziła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Zadowolony? Lepiej się czujesz z tą wiedzą?

– Cat, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś od razu? – podszedł do niej, a jego głos złagodniał. Ta przewróciła oczami. 

– Nie muszę ci się spowiadać. To nie jest twoja sprawa.

– Czyli jesteś pewna, że to nie moje dziecko? – spytał, ale Kate nie odpowiedziała, tylko szybko próbowała odejść jak najdalej. Niall złapał ją za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. – Powiedz mi tylko, czy to moje dziecko?

– Może noszę twoje dziecko, może nie. To i tak nie jest twoja sprawa – syknęła, zaciskając zęby. – Sama sobie poradzę, więc odpuść sobie tą całą grę i żyj sobie spokojnie z Shelly. 

Niall puścił jej nadgarstek, ale kobieta nie ruszyła się ani na krok. Wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, patrząc się prostu w oczy mężczyzny. Nie zaczęła jednak płakać ani histeryzować, po prostu z zimnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądała mu się, jakby go oceniając. Horan nie wytrzymał tego napięcia i objął Kate w pasie, próbując ją do siebie przytulić. Ta jednak nie odwzajemniła tego, wciąż stała w tej samej pozycji, nie odpychając go jednak. 

– Spotkałem się z nią kilka razy, ale do niczego nie doszło – zapewnił ją. – Kocham cię i chcę być tylko z tobą. Nie interesuje mnie, czyje jest dziecko, Kitty, ja po prostu – wziął jej dłoń i uniósł do swojej twarzy, żeby pocałować. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. 

– Niall – podjęła wątek, drżącym głosem. – Nigdy niczego ci nie obiecywałam i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wymyśliłeś sobie jakąś iskrę nadziei i teraz desperacko się jej trzymasz, ale...

– Proszę, nie odchodź – poprosił, ale ta nie odezwała się, a jedynie pokręciła głową. Wyrwała się z jego uścisku i bez słowa poszła w stronę drzwi.

Wszyscy obserwowali, jak mężczyzna patrzy się w jeden punkt, jak gdyby czarna sukienka jeszcze tworzyła cień na korytarzu, który widział tylko on. Nikt nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tej chwili i nie potrafili znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nie można było go tak po prostu pocieszyć, tym bardziej po tym, jak zachowała się Kate. Louis uważał, że to było najgorsze możliwie wyjście, bo zraniła go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Nie potrafił usprawiedliwić jej zachowania i jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl teraz to pójście do niej i przemówienie jej do rozsądku. 

Napięta atmosfera została jednak przełamana, gdy Liam wypluł herbatę, której właśnie się napił. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę, przyglądając się ze zdziwieniem mężczyźnie. 

– Przepraszam, pomyliłem sól z cukrem – powiedział zawstydzony. To jednak sprawiało, że Niall zaśmiał się pod nosem i usiadł wraz z nimi, udając, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. 

– Niall, chcesz może o tym porozmawiać? – zaproponował Zayn. 

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Jedyne na co mam teraz ochotę to obejrzenie meczu golfowego. 

– To akurat da się zrobić – uznał Harry, z uśmiechem sięgając po pilota, żeby włączyć telewizor. 

Ω

– Ten dzień to jeden wielki żart – oznajmił Louis, gdy wszedł do sypialni po prysznicu. Jego ciało było jeszcze wilgotne i miał na sobie jedynie przewinięty w pasie ręcznik, więc nic dziwnego, że Harry zawiesił na nim na dłużej wzrok. Styles również był świeżo po kąpieli, ale przebrał się już w swoją piżamę, gotowy do snu. 

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się, odpowiadając dopiero po chwili. – Ale za to skończyłem piosenkę o Kate!

– Chyba się jej trochę boję – uznał Louis, siadając na łóżku, czekając aż Harry poda mu notes. Spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak ten pokręcił głową. 

– Nie pokaże ci tego, ale umówiłem się jeszcze w tym tygodniu na nagranie tego – odparł zadowolony. – Wiesz, co to oznacza?

– To, że nie ufasz mi i nie chcesz pokazać mi większości piosenek – powiedział Tomlinson, nieco się drocząc, ale Harry wziął to na serio. Posmutniał trochę i podszedł do niego, siadając mu na kolanach. 

– Skarbie, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – wymruczał do jego ucha. – Chcę po prostu, żebyś miał niespodziankę, bo nie chcę ci pokazywać tego, dopóki nie jest w pełni dopracowany. 

– Musisz być takim pieprzonym perfekcjonistą, prawda? – zaśmiał się Louis.

– Mhm – wymamrotał mężczyzna, podgryzając delikatnie jego ucho, jednocześnie kładąc dłoń na podbrzuszu. – Zawsze staram się wszystko robić perfekcyjnie. Mogę ci nawet pokazać. 

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem, prosto do jego ucha i Louis nie mógł się tym nie podniecić. Wtopił palce we włosy Harry'ego, podczas gdy ten delikatnie osunął się w dół, lądując na kolanach. Tomlinson oblizał usta, widząc go w takiej pozycji przed sobą. Wyglądał po prostu obezwładniająco, mężczyzna aż nie wierzył, że można być tak przepięknym. Styles patrzył się na niego tymi swoim dużymi, zielonymi oczami, jak gdyby prosił o pozwolenie na następny ruch. Nie przeszkadzało mu też kompletnie to, że wciąż trzymał jego włosy, nie kierując go jeszcze, a jedynie pokazując, że tak naprawdę on ma tutaj władzę. 

– No dalej, miałeś i chyba coś udowodnić – odezwał się szatyn i to wystarczyło, żeby Harry zaczął coś robić. 

Ułożył dłonie na kolanach Louisa i przejechał nimi w górę, przygryzając wargę, gdy zawędrował pod ręcznik. Tomlinson ułatwił mu dostęp, bo przestał już trzymać Harry'ego, a zamiast tego rozwiązał przeszkadzający kawałek materiału i ręce dał do tyłu, opierając się o nie. Był już pół-twardy, bo tak naprawdę przy chłopaku nie potrzebował wiele. Tym bardziej, gdy ten przejechał policzkiem po całym jego udzie, ocierając się o nie. To było takie posłuszne, ale też na swój sposób gorące, bo podniecenie Louisa wzrastało z każdą sekundą i walczył pomiędzy pospieszeniem chłopaka, a pozwoleniem dalszego droczenia się z nim. 

W końcu jednak Harry zbliżył się do jego penisa, początkowo dotykając go dłonią i przyglądając się uważnie. Czuł na nim ciepły oddech, jednak jeszcze bardziej działał na niego ten wzrok. Styles wyglądał na zachwyconego, jak gdyby nie mógł się zdecydować, co chce zrobić najpierw, bo chciałby wszystko. Ale Louis potrzebował na sobie większego dotyku, bo to zwlekanie już go męczyło, dlatego ponownie złapał w garść włosy Harry'ego i zbliżył go do stojącego już członka. Nie wyczuł żadnego oporu, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że ten tylko na to czekał, bo wziął w usta czubek, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Tomlinsona. Szatyn początkowo nie wiedział, czemu ten nie wykonuje zbyt wielu ruchów, a jedynie kręci kółka językiem, ale zrozumiał w końcu, o co mu chodziło. Harry chciał, żeby Louis nim zawładnął. Chciał, żeby mężczyzna miał nad nim pełną kontrolę i robił wszystko, co tak naprawdę mu sprawia przyjemność. 

– Co, chcesz być posłuszny dla tatusia? – spytał, z lekkim uśmieszkiem, a brunet tylko kiwnął głową twierdząco. – Otwórz szerzej buzię. 

To był rozkaz, który Styles od razy wykonał. Louis nie czekał już dłużej i po prostu poruszał jego głową, tak jak akurat miał ochotę i zrozumiał, że on też właśnie tego potrzebował. Ten dzień był zdecydowanie ciężki, stało się zbyt dużo rzeczy, na jakie mężczyzna nie miał wpływu i wydawało się, że wszystko się wali. Teraz jednak Harry dał mu możliwość, żeby poczuł, że jednak jest jeszcze zdolny do kontrolowania czegoś. Chciał, żeby w ten sposób mógł pozbyć się całego stresu sprzed ostatnich kilku godzin i Tomlinson nie potrafił wyrazić, jak jest mu wdzięczny. 

– Jesteś takim grzecznym chłopcem, Harry – wyjęczał, z lubością przyglądając się, jak jego policzki robią się mokre od łez. Może i powinien czuć się źle, ale wiedział, że nie robi mu krzywdy. Wprawdzie czuł, jak czubek jego penisa, dotyka gardła chłopaka, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Styles chciał, w każdej chwili mógłby go zatrzymać. Uścisk we włosach nie był tak mocny, poza tym, Harry miał wolne dłonie, które luźno trzymał na udach mężczyzny, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby w ten sposób się od niego odsunąć. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak pięknie teraz wyglądasz. Mógłbym mieć taki widok codziennie.

Harry jęknął, a te wibracje jeszcze bardziej go stymulowały. Wiedział, że był już blisko, czuł ciepło w swoim podbrzuszu i jego sapnięcia robiły się coraz mocniejsze. Styles musiał to wyczuć, bo skupił się jedynie na główce, ssąc ją mocno i czekając aż Louis dojdzie w jego usta. Złapał trzon penisa dłonią, dotykając go i nie zaprzestając swoim ruchów językiem i ustami. Tomlinson zaś nie ostrzegł go o szczycie, tylko podziwiał, jak chłopak sprawnie wszystko połyka, po czym czyści językiem całego członka. 

– Chodź tu do mnie – wysapał Tomlinson, pomagając mu wstać, żeby później rzucić na łóżko. Nie przejmował się rozbieraniem go w całości, wyciągnął jedynie penisa z bokserek, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ten jeszcze nie doszedł. Jego członek był niemożliwie czerwony i cały mokry od preekakulatu, dlatego Louis nawet nie ślinił dłoni, tylko od razu przejechał po jego długości. Zrobił to tylko raz, obserwując drgnięcie penisa. 

– Tatusiu... – wyjęczał brunet chrapliwym głosem. To jedno słowo wyrażało wszystkie prośby i pragnienia Harry'ego. To było jednocześnie błaganie o dotyk, przypomnienie, że był dla niego grzeczny i pokazanie, jak bardzo potrzebuje Louisa. Ten nie mógł się temu oprzeć, ponownie chwycił główkę, skupiając się tylko na niej. Przez cały czas patrzył się w oczy Harry'ego, który z trudem powstrzymywał się przed ich zamknięciem. Za to jego usta były zaś rozchylone, wydając dość głośne jęki, które Tomlinson z lubością łykał, ciesząc się z każdego dźwięku. – Louis, tak...

Następne słowa Harry'ego były kompletnie nie zrozumiałe, oprócz imienia mężczyzny, które powtórzył kilka razy zanim doszedł, brudząc jego rękę. Szatyn jednak na tym nie skończył, podsunął dłoń do jego usta, a ten zrozumiał niemy rozkaz, zlizując spermę z jego placów. 

Po tym wszystkim pocałowali się, leżąc już w łóżku. To był zdecydowanie zbyt delikatny i romantyczny pocałunek, jak na to wszystko, co robili jeszcze przed chwilą, ale pozwolił im się uspokoić i odpocząć. Dopiero po paru minutach odsunęli się od siebie, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Nie przesadziłem? – upewnił się Tomlinson. 

– Lou, powiem ci, jak będziesz przesadzał – uznał Harry. – Było cudownie i z chęcią to wszystko powtórzę.

– No na pewno nie w tym tygodniu – zapewnił go Louis, a ten zmarszczył brwi. – Musimy dbać o twoje gardło przed nagraniami, skarbie. 

– Jak dobrze, że mam jeszcze parę innych pomysłów, nie wymagających mojej buzi – zaśmiał się chłopak, wtulając się w kaltkę piersiową mężczyzny. – Dobranoc, Lou. 

– Dobranoc, mój kosmiczny chłopcze.


	22. Miracle Aligner

Rano Louisa obudził dźwięk telefonu. Postanowił go ignorować, tak jak najczęściej miał w zwyczaju o takiej porze dnia, ale to Harry po niego sięgnął. Wpierw Tomlinson starał się go przyciągnąć z powrotem do siebie, jednak na próżno, bo ten już podawał mu komórkę, po czym położył się spać na jego klatce piersiowej. Szatyn przetarł powieki, żeby zobaczyć, kto dzwoni. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy okazało się, że to Kate, ale odebrał.

– Powinienem na ciebie nakrzyczeć, że budzisz mnie o świcie – odezwał się.

– Ja powinnam na ciebie nakrzyczeć – uznała pewnie. – Sprawdź Twittera, kochaniutki.

– Nie mam nastroju na sprawdzanie Twittera – jęknął, głaszcząc po nagich plecach Harry'ego. – Czy nie mogę tego zrobić później?

– Niech ci będzie – westchnęła, a Louis zdziwił się, że tak szybko się poddała. – A przy okazji, gratuluje wczorajszej upojnej nocy.

– Skąd wiesz...

– Cały Twitter wie – odpowiedziała i wtedy zrozumiał, że wcale nie odpuściła, tylko chciała mu coś uświadomić. Dał rozmowę na głośnik, po czym wszedł na aplikację, żeby o sprawdzić. Głos kobiety rozbudził nieco bruneta, który otworzył oczy. – Na przyszłość, jak masz zamiar pieprzyć Harry'ego to bądź dyskretniejszy i nie rób sobie zdjęć z fanami, jeśli w koszyku masz wszystkie potrzebne do tego rzeczy.

– My wcale nie...

Styles po tym już kompletnie się obudził, patrząc na to, co robił Louis. Ten sprawdził trendy i rzeczywiście, było tam coś o nim, jednak wcale nie musiał w nie wchodzić; wystarczyło, że prześledził wzrokiem stronę główną, żeby zauważyć, ze fani, których obserwował zdążyli zrobić mnóstwo teorii na temat jego domniemanego związku. Jedna z nich była związana z Harrym, co nieco go zdziwiło, bo w końcu nie pokazywali się publicznie i wiadomo było jedynie, że się znają i Tomlinson wspierał jego karierę.

– Nie jest aż tak źle – ocenił, gdy wyszedł już z Twittera. – Wiesz w końcu jak to zawsze jest. Przez parę dni będzie o tym głośno, a potem zaczną mówić o kimś innym.

– Wow, cóż to za zmiana, Tomlinson – zaśmiała się. –Jeszcze niedawno dramatyzowałeś, bo ktoś myślał, że Eleanor nosiła twoją bluzę, a też fani otwarcie myślą, że jesteś w związku z Harrym i nic. Cieszę się, że w końcu przestałeś się tym tak przejmować.

– Tak, przestałem – spojrzał na Harry'ego, który przymknął oczy, leżąc na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, wracając jednak do rozmowy. – W każdym razie, jak ty się czujesz?

– Wstałam niedawno, bo chciało mi się wymiotować, bolą mnie piersi i właśnie jem kiwi – wyrecytowała. – A co tam u was?

– Przecież ty nie lubisz kiwi – zastanowił się Tomlinson.

– Ale robisz sztuczne problemy, zajmij się czymś pożytecznym – powiedziała sarkastycznie. – Powtórzę jednak moje pytanie; co tam u was?

– Nie jestem w ciąży, żebyś mówiła do mnie w liczbie mnogiej – odgryzł się.

– Dla twojej informacji, przewróciłam oczami – powiadomiła go, a on nie mógł powstrzymać się przed krótkim śmiechem, bo naprawdę to sobie wyobraził. – I dobrze wiem, że właśnie jesteś z Harrym, kochaniutki.

– Chyba wrócimy do snu – uznał Louis, ziewając. – Znaczy, Harry już wrócił.

– Nie śpię – wymamrotał Styles, a jego głos był mocno zachrypnięty.

– Ale go wykończyłeś tej nocy – stwierdziła kobieta. – Na przyszłość, nie wpychaj mu penisa do gardła, jak wiesz, że ma nagrywać piosenki.

– Jesteś na głośniku – powiadomił ją, nieco zdenerwowany, ale Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy.

– Wiem – odparła, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona. – Miłego dnia kochani, śpijcie dobrze!

Tomlinson nie zdążył się nawet pożegnać, bo ta rozłączyła się. Pokręcił głową, przerażony jej zmiennością nastrojów, która jeszcze powiększyła się od czasu ciąży. Postanowił jednak już tego nie komentować i odłożył telefon. Położył się wygodnie do łóżka, wtulając w siebie Harry'ego. Czuł na sobie jego nagie ciało, które dawało mu przyjemne ciepło, jednocześnie wprawiając w dreszcze.

– Lou – wymruczał nagle chłopak.

– Hm? – spytał Louis, głaszcząc go po głowie.

– Czy ty coś planowałeś? – spytał od razu.

Szatyn przez chwilę milczał, bo nie wiedział, jak to odebrać. Nie chciał stawiać Stylesa w krępującej sytuacji, bo chociaż już od dawna myślał o uprawianiu z nim seksu, to nie chciał pospieszać ich relacji. W końcu było im wystraczająco dobrze z takim rodzajem fizyczności i nigdy nie próbowałby go do czegoś namawiać. Wolał więc upewnić się, jaki on ma pogląd na tę sprawę.

– A chciałbyś, żebym coś planował?

– Mhm – ponownie wymruczał Harry, sprawiając, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– To jak będziesz grzecznym chłopcem to zobaczymy – powiedział, flirtującym tonem. – A teraz chodź jeszcze na drzemkę.

Harry spojrzał się na niego od dołu, oblizując lekko usta, zanim odezwał się niemożliwie kokieteryjnym tonem:

– Dobrze, tatusiu.

Ω

Minęło kilka dni, w czasie których właściwie wszystko było zaskakująco zwyczajne. Harry nagrał już wszystkie piosenki i teraz był w trakcie projektowania swojej okładki oraz całokształtu płyty. Powiedział już Louisowi dokładnie, jak to widzi, a ten stwierdził, że dużo pastelowego różu idealnie pasuje do chłopaka i na pewno całość będzie wyglądała estetycznie. Nawet był już umówiony na sesję zdjęciową, jednak najpierw uznał, że będzie musiał iść do fryzjera, żeby coś zrobić z włosami. Akurat złożyło się, że Zayn też miał takie plany, więc któregoś wieczoru, gdy spędzali czas w czwórkę, jeszcze z Liamem, Malik zaproponował mu wspólne umówienie wizyty. Ten zgodził się praktycznie od razu, zaś Louis poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na myśl, że ta dwójka spędzi trochę czasu sam na sam. Szybko jednak starał się włączyć racjonalne myślenie; Harry nie jest jego własnością i to bardzo dobrze, jeśli nie będą przebywali całych dni razem, a trochę się rozerwą. Louis zastanowił się, czy nie umówić się tego dnia z Niallem, bo naprawdę chciał z nim porozmawiać o Kate i o tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Wprawdzie wpierw postanowił, że da mu trochę swobody, żeby mógł na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć.

Pozostawała też sprawa Kate. Każdy z przyjaciół próbował w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się, kto jest ojcem dziecka. Początkowo wydawało się, że to Harry albo Louis najszybciej zdobędą tę informację, bo byli ze sobą najbliżej i spędzali razem sporo czasu. Jednak żadnemu z nich się to nie spodobało, Tomlinson nawet nie miał pomysłów, kto mógłby to być. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kobieta spała z kimś innym od Nialla, ale oczywiście nie musiała mu się spowiadać. Z drugiej strony nie był też pewien, czy to na pewno przyjaciel jest ojcem, bo data poczęcia, z jego obliczeń, przypadała na moment, w którym się pokłócili.

Tomlinson potrzebował pilnie rozmowy z kimś, bo ta cała sytuacja z Kate bardzo go przytłaczała. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie wygadał się tak naprawdę nikomu, dlatego kiedy Harry wyszedł do pracy, bo siedział nad projektami, zaprosił do siebie Zayna. Było jeszcze przed dwunastą, więc był niesamowicie wdzięczny, że przyjaciel zgodził się do niego przyjechać. Nie zdziwił się jednak, gdy przyszedł do niego w piżamie, błagając o kubek mocnej kawy. Louis jedynie zaśmiał się, robiąc mu doppio i niezmiernie ciesząc się, że nareszcie ma kogoś do poważnej, szczerej rozmowy. Reszcie przyjaciół też ufał, ale z Zaynem miał relacje na całkiem innym poziomie. Ten nigdy go nie oceniał i potrafił być bezstronny w każdej kwestii. Czasami wręcz uderzał go w twarz, niekoniecznie metaforycznie, tym samym mówiąc, co powinien zrobić.

Louis wrócił do salonu, gdzie siedział już mężczyzna i położył przed nim kubek. Malik zaś wyciągnął z kieszeni skręta i uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Wziąłem nam jaranie.

– Widzę – westchnął szatyn, siadając obok. – Ale możemy później? Najpierw chcę porozmawiać.

– Wow, widzę że będzie poważnie – ocenił Zayn. – Ale wyjdźmy chociaż do ogrodu zapalić. Nie miałem dzisiaj czasu na papierosa, bo Liam był u mnie.

– Nie pozwala ci palić? – zaśmiał się, gdy szli właśnie usiąść na zewnątrz.

– Nie tyle, że nie pozwala, po prostu tego nie lubi – poskarżył się, otwierając paczkę i podając Louisowi jednego papierosa. – Wiesz, martwi się o moje zdrowie i takie tam.

Mówiąc to, zaciągnął się dymem, po czym wziął łyk kawy. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela wyraźnie zadowolony.

– Odżyłeś – pochwalił go Tomlinson.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się. – Więc możesz zaczynać. Podejrzewam, że to coś poważnego, więc pierdolmy pogawędki i przejdź do rzeczy.

– Całowałem się z Kate – oznajmił. Wyraźnie przyglądał się twarzy Zayna, ale ten wciąż był wpatrzony w szopę Harry'ego, paląc ze spokojem. Nie zrobił żadnego grymasu, nawet nie drgnęła mu brew, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się pewniej i powiedział wszystko od początku.

Jak zaczął mówić, zrozumiał, że to wcale nie zaczęło się, gdy pokłócił się Harry, to również nie zaczęło się na tamtej imprezie. Zorientował się, że jego relacja z Kate zmierzała do tego już na długo przed tym, w końcu byli ze sobą tak blisko, rozmawiali o wszystkim i po prostu czuli tę niesamowitą więź. Zdecydował, że przybliży Zaynowi to wszystko, potem dopiero przejdzie do momentu pocałunku i wątpliwości, które miał teraz. Gdy skończył, zauważył, że wypalił trzy papierosy, właściwie tylko po to, żeby zająć dłonie, bo trochę się zestresował.

– Nie zaskoczy cię pewnie to, że spodziewałem się, że coś między wami zaszło – odparł Zayn, gdy Louis skończył wywód. – Znam was zbyt dobrze, ale szczerze, myślałem, że oznajmisz mi, że to ty jesteś ojcem.

– Odrobina mniej wina i może bym był – podsumował, a Malik się zaśmiał.

– Przepraszam – spróbował się wziąć w garść. – Po prostu, jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiem, czym się tak przejmujesz. W sensie, kochasz Harry'ego, w to żaden z nas nie wątpi. Ale z Kate po prosu spędziłeś mnóstwo czasu, kompletnie się sobie oddaliście duchowo, rozmawialiście, rozumieliście się i to było po prostu takie podsumowanie. Poza tym, pamiętasz w jaki sposób doszło do tego, że my się ze sobą przespaliśmy?

Louis kiwnął twierdząco głową, bo rzeczywiście, sytuacja wyglądała ponownie. Przebywali ze sobą całe dnie, zwierzali się sobie, a gdy dodali do tego jeszcze trochę używek, poszli do łóżka. Jak dobrze pamiętał, czuł się podobnie. Może to nie było tak silne, ale wtedy też był niesamowicie podniecony i przyjaciel go po prostu pociągał.

– No tak, ale wtedy nie miałem wątpliwości czy aby przypadkiem się w tobie nie zakochałem – powiedział na głos swoje przemyślenia Tomlinson.

– Spójrz na to tak, my wtedy byliśmy wolni i mogliśmy to powtórzyć w każdej chwili – zaczął. – A teraz ty masz Harry'ego, który jednak wyjedzie i może to taki sposób na zabezpieczenie się, żeby nie zostać samemu?

– To egoistyczne.

– Jesteś egoistą – przewrócił oczami Zayn i szczerze mówiąc, miał pełną racje. Louis od zawsze był egoistą i to raczej już w nim zostaje, nawet jeśli tylko w podświadomości to i tak będzie dawał siebie na pierwszym miejscu. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że to dla dobra innych, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że tak naprawdę chce zabezpieczyć siebie samego, bo teraz, odkąd poznał, jak cudownie jest żyć z drugą osobą, którą się kocha, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić znowu bycia samemu. – I, jeśli mam być szczery, mógłbyś być szczęśliwy z Kate. Jesteście mega do siebie podobni, rozumiecie się i można powiedzieć, że jest w twoim typie, bo jest cholernie dziwna. Ale zdążyłeś już poznać Harry'ego. Teraz już nikt nie będzie dla ciebie wystraczający, bo niemożliwe jest poznanie kogoś dziwniejszego, kto przy tym jest tak cudowny, dobry i po prostu... to Harry. Twój kosmiczny chłopiec.

– Mój kosmiczny chłopiec – powtórzył, uzmysławiając sobie, jak błądził, mając jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Przecież kochał chłopaka i nie powinien nigdy się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien być z kimś innym. W końcu to on był jego pierwszą miłością, pierwszą osobą, przed którą tak otworzył swoje uczucia i po prosu za każdym razem, gdy zastanawiał się nad przyszłością, widział jego u swojego boku. – Cholera, dziękuję ci Zayn. Nie wiem, jak...

– Zapal ze mną, proszę – powiedział, ponownie kładąc przed nim skręta.

– Czekaj, jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał go. – Może i jestem egoistą, ale nie myśl sobie, że odpuszczę ci rozmowę o Liamie. Jak tam u was?

– Właściwie nie ma o czym rozmawiać – wzruszył ramionami. – Jest świetnie. Stabilny związek i takie tam.

– Nie mówisz, jakbyś był szczerze przekonany do tego, że jest świetnie – oskarżył go łagodnie Louis, patrząc uważnie na jego twarz. Nie przerwał mu, gdy widział, że przyjaciel wyciąga zapaliczkę, żeby podpalić jointa, a później patrzy, jak pusty początek bletki spalił się. Dopiero wtedy się zaciągnął, robiąc to potem jeszcze raz, następnie podając go Louisowi.

– Bo nie jestem – westchnął. – Znaczy, to niby jest to, czego chciałem. Stabilny związek z mężczyzną, którego kocham od kilku lat. Ale jednocześnie to wszystko jest takie... zbyt spokojnie. Czuję, jakbym był w wesołym miasteczku i jeździł tam na rollercoasterze, cały czas ze zmiennymi emocjami, niepewnością, co się stanie dalej. I naprawdę chciałem już zejść z niego i gdy w końcu mi się to udało było fajnie, ale...

Przerwał, bo Louis podał mu skręta, czując od razu jak lekko mu weszło, bo już czuł, że niekontrolowanie się uśmiecha i czuje się dużo bardziej zrelaksowany. Naprawdę długo tego nie robił, bo nie miał w zwyczaju palić sam, a poza tym i tak najczęściej robił to z Zaynem.

– Ale ile można jeździć na tej karuzeli dla dzieci? – dokończył wypowiedź przyjaciela pytaniem retorycznym, bo miał wrażenie, że dobrze rozumie, co ten ma na myśli. Rzeczywiście tak było, bo Malik kiwnął głową.

– Dlatego trochę wam wszystkim zazdroszczę – oznajmił. – Siedzę na moim kucyku na tej karuzeli i patrzę, jak ty jeździsz z Harrym na jakiejś kolejce górskiej, a Kate i Niall nie zapinają pasów na swoim rollecoasterze.

– Nie wiem właściwie nawet, co ci powiedzieć – wyznał Louis. – Wydaję mi się, że to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie jesteście razem długo. Miesiąc odkąd o was wiemy, więc załóżmy, że wtedy poszliście na te karuzelę. Dopiero zaczynacie, jeszcze pewnie nie przeżyliście żadnej kłótni czy dłuższego rozstania. Jeszcze tyle przed wami, a poza tym, kochasz go, prawda?

– Oczywiście – stwierdził pewnie. – Przecież to nawet nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości.

– I to jest najważniejsze – podsumował Tomlinson, biorąc jeszcze ostatniego bucha, zanim oddał resztę Zaynowi. – Ciesz się jeżdżeniem na jego kucyku.

Spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli się histerycznie śmiać, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. Szatyn miał jedynie nadzieję, że w takim stanie nie zajdzie ich Harry, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty mu tłumaczyć, dlaczego zjarali się o tak wczesnej porze. Teraz nie był pewny, czy to przez używkę czy przez całą rozmowę, ale naprawdę czuł się lepiej i jego umysł był cudownie rozjaśniony. Jak gdyby nareszcie wiedział, co ma dalej robić ze swoim życiem.

Teraz jednak, gdy miał tak czysty umysł, w ogóle nie myślał o przyszłości, nie martwił się sobą czy światem. Wszystko wydawało się na chwilę zatrzymać i tego właśnie potrzebował.

Ω

Rozmowa z Zaynem wpłynęła na szatyna bardzo pozytywnie, bo wydawało się, że teraz kompletnie skupił się na Harrym i ich wspólnym życiu. W końcu mieli dużo pracy, bo dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę, że wypuszczenie płyty chłopaka dużo zmieni. Już nawet nie chodziło o sławę, do niej obaj zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić, a raczej o misję, która jednak ostatnimi czasy nieco zeszła na drugi plan. Żaden z nich nie przywiązywał do niej dużej wagi, przynajmniej tak wydawało się z zewnątrz, bo nie chcieli się rozstawać. Nie mogli jednak wiecznie żyć w takiej stagnacji, musieli w końcu jakoś ruszyć. Szatyn złapał się jednak na tym, że przestał traktować Harry'ego, tak jak powinien. Ten był w końcu przybyszem z obcej planety, który trafił na Ziemię, żeby ją uratować, nie żeby zostać jego ukochanym. Jednak oniryczność tych paru miesięcy, to że wydawały się pięknym snem, sprawiało, że skutecznie odsuwał od siebie prawdziwy powód pojawienia się Stylesa w jego życiu. Jedynie obraz, który wisiał na jednej ze ścian, skutecznie przypominał, że chłopak nie należy do tego świata. Za każdym razem, gdy zerkał na ten wręcz surrealistyczny krajobraz, przypominał sobie, że to nie jest wymysł autora, a odzwierciedlenie rzeczywistości, w jakiej żył brunet. To był jego prawdziwy dom.

Dość przełomowy moment, zdarzył się, gdy Harry i Louis kompletnie się tego nie spodziewali. Dwójka była wtedy oddzielnie, ale bo Styles poszedł do fryzjera, podczas gdy Tomlinson siedział u siebie w ogródku, popijając z Niallem zimne piwo, które idealnie komponowało się z tym ciepłym, słonecznym dniem. Nie rozmawiali wtedy na żadne poważne tematy dotyczące życia czy związków, ale skupiali się na bardziej przyziemnych sprawach takich jak mecze, muzyka czy planowanie imprez. Nie byli jeszcze pijani, chociaż taki był cel Louisa; liczył, że po większej ilości alkoholu jakoś łatwiej mu będzie rozpocząć mniej trywialne dyskusje. Miłe popołudnie zostało jednak przerwane telefonem od Kate.

– Odbierz – poradził Niall, gdy Tomlinson długo przyglądał się ekranowi. Był zdziwiony, bo ta wiedziała, z kim teraz przebywał, więc nie spodziewał się, że nagle teraz będzie chciała zadzwonić. Kiwnął jednak głową w zgodzie i odszedł kilka metrów, żeby przyjaciel nie słyszał szczegółów.

– Słucham? – odezwał się szatyn.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, wiem, że... – podjęła wątek, ale nie skończyła. – Po prostu Harry nie odbierał.

– Jest u fryzjera, pewnie nie słyszał – odparł. – Coś się stało?

– Mam w przyszły wtorek wizytę u ginekologa i nie za bardzo chcę iść sama – wyznała. – Po prostu czułam się ostatnio dziwnie, gdy te wszystkie kobiety przychodziły ze swoimi chłopakami czy mężami, a ja byłam niczym stara panna.

– Mogłaś mówić od razu, przecież oczywiście bym z tobą poszedł – powiedział, a zaraz się poprawił. – Poszlibyśmy. Ale ostrzegam, Harry pewnie będzie się zachowywał, jak gdyby to on był w ciąży.

– Domyślam się – zaśmiała się. – I dziękuję, zadzwonię jeszcze później, bo nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

Pożegnali się i Louis wrócił do Nialla, udając jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Właściwie tak przecież było; dzwoniła do niego tylko przyjaciółka, prosząc o towarzyszenie w wizycie u ginekologia. Fakt, że to nie on był ojcem, a być może właśnie drugi mężczyzna trochę komplikował to wszystko, ale Tomlinson i tak powinien zachowywać się normalnie. Był jednak zestresowany i nie umiał podjąć żadnego sensownego tematu. To Horan jako pierwszy się odezwał, nieco zmieszany z powodu dziwnego milczenia Louisa.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Nic. Nieważny telefon.

– Dzwoniła Kate? – zapytał, a jego ton głosu się nie zmienił. Nie wydawał się specjalnie zdenerwowany czy zaciekawiony, co zbiło szatyna z tropu, ale kiwnął głową twierdząco. – Nie musisz bać się wypowiedzieć jej imienia przy mnie. Przecież to, że coś do niej czuje, a ona to odrzuciła nie może wpłynąć na naszą relację, bo Cat będzie częścią naszego życia prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Tym bardziej, po tym co się stało.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwił się, nie rozumiejąc insynuacji przyjaciela.

– Jesteś ojcem dziecka – stwierdził pewnie, podczas gdy Louis zakrztusił się swoim piwem. Niall poklepał go po plecach.

– Słucham? – odezwał się, gdy złapał oddech. – Jak w ogóle przyszło ci na myśl, że to ja mógłbym być ojcem?

– Nie jestem ślepy Louis, widzę jak na ciebie patrzy – odparł, otwierając kolejną butelkę. – I to okej. Znaczy, jestem zazdrosny i wolałbym być na twoim miejscu, ale jeśli to ty sprawiasz jej szczęście to nie mogę zrobić nic innego niż to zaakceptować i cieszyć się, że nie jesteś żadnym dupkiem, jak...

– Niall, stop – przerwał mu Louis. – O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

– Tommo, możesz mi powiedzieć wprost, jeśli...

– Kurwa, stary – znowu nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Nie łączy mnie nic z Kate, bo mam Harry'ego. Nie wiem, czy zapomniałeś, ale od paru miesięcy sugeruje, że jest miłością mojego życia i tylko jego naprawdę chcę.

– I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zaszło nic między tobą a Kate? – powątpiewał. – Że przez te dwa tygodnie, jak spędzaliście ze sobą nie zaszło nigdy nic więcej?

– Ja-a – wyjąkał Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi. – Czekaj, czy ktoś ci coś mówił?

– Rozmawiałem z Liamem, jak mnie odwoził do domu i on zauważył, że jesteście ze sobą jakoś tak bardziej blisko – wyznał. – W sensie, nawet nie chodzi o to, jak Kate na ciebie patrzy, ale to, że isę tak rozumiecie, macie tyle wspólnych żartów, tematów i wiadomo, że spędzacie mnóstwo czasu ze sobą.

– Całowaliśmy się – wyznał Louis, czując wstyd z powodu swojego zachowania. – Ale tylko raz, to było w tę noc, co się pokłóciliście, wypiliśmy za dużo wina i po prostu tak jakoś wyszło. To naprawdę jednorazowa sytuacja i nigdy ze sobą nie spaliśmy, więc na pewno nie jestem ojcem jej dziecka. Przepraszam cię za to, nie wiem, co wtedy sobie myślałem. Byliśmy po prostu w takiej samej sytuacji, to tylko chwila słabości, ona tak płakała, ja próbowałem jakoś ją pocieszyć i...

– Okej, wierzę ci – przerwał mu Niall. – I nie jestem na ciebie zły, Tommo. Serio. Tym bardziej, że ja przecież w Nowym Jorku spotkałem się z Shelly, bo też potrzebowałem jakiegoś pocieszenia i doskonale rozumiem, że tak się mogłeś czuć, po tym, co zaszło między tobą a Harrym. Nie rozumiem tylko jej zachowania. W sensie, to ona mi dała kosza. Dlaczego więc to ona też płakała i potrzebowała twojego wsparcia? To ona jest tą, która to zakończyła, do tego jeszcze z zimną krwią mnie wcześniej wykorzystała i teraz, co, robi z siebie ofiarę?

– Co masz na myśli z tym, że cię wykorzystała? – zainteresował się Louis.

– Spaliśmy ze sobą – wyjaśnił. – Może wcześniej użyłem za mocnego słowa, bo to nie tak, że do czegoś mnie zmuszała. Ale cholera, wyglądała tak dobrze, gdy mówiła mi, że to koniec, potem się przytuliliśmy i... nie wiem, ale jakoś do tego doszło. Powiedziała później, że to pożegnanie, ale cholera, Louisa, ja nie chcę z nią niczego kończyć.

Niall wyzerował swoją butelkę piwa, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo Kate mu o tym nie wspomniała. Oczywiście nie mógł być na nią zły, jakoś nigdy nie miała w zwyczaju mówić mu o swoim życiu seksualnym, ale to było całkiem, co innego, bo później pocałowała i jego. Nie rozumiał jej zachowania i wiedział, że będzie musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać. Tym bardziej, że to dawało inny obraz na jej ciążę.

– Kate mówiła ostatnio przed kolacją, że jest w czwartym tygodniu ciąży, a wtedy minął miesiąc od waszego spotkania – wyznał Tomlinson, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela. – Istnieje duża możliwości, że to ty jesteś ojcem, Nialler.

– Ona i tak mi tego nie powie – prychnął, zawiedzony, ale potem posłał Louisowi uśmiech. – To dziwne, że się cieszę z tego powodu?

– Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia – uznał, kręcąc głową.

Przez chwilę milczeli, podczas gdy szatyn sięgnął po papierosa i zapalił go z nerwów. Niall w tym czasie patrzył się bez emocji na szopę Harry'ego i drugi mężczyzna naprawdę zaczął zastanawiać się, co z nią jest nie tak, bo większość osób intensywnie się w nią wpatruje. Dla niego nie było w niej nic niezwykłego, ale może dlatego, że się do niej przyzwyczaił.

– Czemu tak właściwie Kate dzwoniła? – zagadał nagle Horan.

– Chciała, żebyśmy z Harrym poszli z nią do ginekologa.

– Och – powiedział, lekko zawiedziony. – Powiesz mi, czy wszystko okej?

– Pewnie – uśmiechnął się.

– Dzięki – odparł Niall. – I dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś o wszystkim. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Louis kiwnął głową, otwierając kolejne piwo, z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, że jednak nie wyznał przyjacielowi całości. Umiejętnie pominął wszelkie informacje o tym, że miał jakiekolwiek uczucia wobec Kate i chciał przewartościować swoje życie, żeby ostatecznie spróbować z nią być. Wiedział jednak, że Niall zniósłby to źle i nie chciał dodatkowo go dołować, tym bardziej, że to już przeszłość.

Chyba.

Ω

– O rany – wyszeptał tylko Louis, gdy zobaczył jak Harry wchodzi do salonu. Przez chwilę mrużył oczy, bo pomyślał, że wypicie kilku piw z Niallem podczas gorącego dnia sprawiło, że coś mu się przywidziało. Jednak nie, gdy chłopak podszedł bliżej nie było już żadnych złudzeń. Jego włosy był krótkie.

Choć i tak przy innych mężczyznach mogłyby uchodzić za nieco przydługie, to jednak w porównaniu z jego wcześniejszą fryzurą była to dość duża zmiana. Nie można już było mówić o lokach, opadających na ramiona; teraz raczej były to lekko kręcące się kosmyki, które wchodziły mu na czoło, bo były w lekkim nieładzie. Louis wiedział, że gdyby mężczyzna je podniósł do góry byłby to naprawdę wysoki quiff, przypominający ten Nicka Grimshawa, dlatego podziękował w duchu, że Harry woli jednak coś mniej wyszukanego.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że wyglądał gorzej czy lepiej. Było po prostu inaczej. Z jednej strony ubyło my trochę typowej dla niego androgeniczności, która tak chwyciła za serce Tomlinsona, ale też fryzura sprawiła, że wyglądał dojrzalej. Podkreśliła też znacząco przepiękne rzęsy jego twarzy, mocną linię żuchwy czy wystające kości policzkowe. Poza tym, Louis pomyślał, że to tylko włosy i nie mogą sprawić, że chłopak będzie dla niego mniej atrakcyjny. Podobał mu się całokształt, nie poszczególne cechy.

– Nie podoba ci się? – spytał niepewnie, kuląc się lekko. Szatyn od razu do niego podszedł, uśmiechając się serdecznie, bo nie chciał, żeby Harry myślał, że może go negatywnie oceniać.

– Jestem po prostu zaskoczony, bo nic o tym nie mówiłeś – wyznał, wplatając palce we włosy i napawając się tym, jak cudownie je czuć zaraz po pielęgnacji w salonie.

– Ja też się zdziwiłem – przyznał, już z większą pewnością siebie. Usiedli razem na kanapie, patrząc się na siebie uważnie. – Nie chciałem nawet ich obcinać, tylko jakoś podciąć końcówki, ale fryzjerka powiedziała mi o tym, że można oddać włosy na peruki dla osób chorych na raka i uznałem, że czemu nie? Skoro mogę tak pomóc innym, a w końcu one i tak odrosną... Zobaczę, jak się będę czuł, może je znowu zapuszczę.

– To piękne, Harry – pochwalił go Louis, czując już teraz tylko dumę, kiedy gładził go po głowie. – Poza tym, nawet łysy wyglądałbyś dobrze, więc rób z nimi, co tylko chcesz.

– Nie mógłbym być łysy, bo nie miałbyś za co ciągnąć – uznał kokieteryjnie chłopak, a szatyn na dźwięk tych słów, rzeczywiście lekko pociągnął kosmyki. Harry przygryzł wargę. – Widzisz? Teraz czuć to tak samo jak wcześniej.

Tomlinson z uśmiechem pokręcił głową, zanim wpił się w jego wargi. Ten odpowiedział od razu, kładąc dłonie na szyi mężczyzny, żeby jeszcze bardziej go do siebie zbliżyć. Louis wprawdzie chciałby się teraz z nim całować dłużej, ale nie mógł się skupić, bo myślał o wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia. Bał się, że zapomni mu czegoś powiedzieć, a naprawdę chciał mu przekazać prośbę Kate i jego rozmowę z Niallem.

– Czekaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – przerwał pocałunek, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Czyli jednak bez włosów to nie to samo? – spytał smutny, ale szatyn przewrócił oczami.

– Jesteś głupi – powiadomił go, ponownie zbliżając się, ale tym razem cmoknął go w dołeczek, a następnie zaczął całować powoli całą twarz, słysząc cichy śmiech. – Naprawdę podobasz mi się w tych włosach. Ale boję się, że zaraz zapomnę wszystkiego, a mam ci parę rzeczy do przekazania.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Na początek, dzisiaj dzwoniła Kate – podjął wątek. – Chciała, żebyśmy poszli z nią do gine...

– Widziałem się już z nią – przerwał mu Styles. – I powiedziałem, że nie wiem, czy się wyrobię, bo mam wtedy sesję zdjęciową na okładkę płyty. Ale chyba możesz iść sam, prawda?

Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę, bo niezbyt potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. Gdyby Harry mu towarzyszył czułby się dość swobodnie, po prostu dwójka mężczyzn, wspierająca swoją przyjaciółkę. Jednak, gdy myślał o byciu sam na sam z Kate do jego głowy przychodziły różne obrazy. Przecież lekarz od razu by założył, że to Tomlinson jest ojcem i głupio by było mu zaprzeczyć, a poza tym pójście tam z kobietą byłoby bardzo intymne. Pewnie musiałby trzymać ją za rękę, spoufalać się i robić te wszystkie rzeczy, które go przerażały, bo bał się, że zaangażuje się za bardzo.

Uśmiechnął się jednak i pokiwał twierdząco głową.

– Jasne, nie ma problemu.

– To super. Ja postaram się jak najszybciej do was dołączyć – ucieszył się Harry. – Coś jeszcze czy możemy już wrócić do całowania?

– Rozmawiałem jeszcze z Niallem – dodał. – I to prawdopodobnie on jest ojcem.

– Skąd to wiesz? – zdziwił się.

– To teraz to piąty tydzień a oni uprawiali seks ostatnio w dniu, w którym się pokłócili po waszym przejeździe z Nowego Jorku, co wypada...

– Ponad miesiąc temu – dokończył za niego Styles. – Ale w takim razie nie rozumiem, czemu Kate mu po prostu nie powie.

– Bo może on nie jest jednak ojcem? – kontemplował Tomlinson. – W sensie, znasz Kate. Ona raczej nie mówi o tym z kim i kiedy sypia, wiemy jedynie o Niallu, ale przecież zawsze trochę wcześniej czy później mogłaby zaliczyć kogoś innego.

– Myślisz, że byłaby do tego zdolna tak świeżo po rozstaniu? – powątpiewał.

– Nie wiem – odparł, w głowie mając jednak odpowiedź twierdzącą. – Może była smutna, zadzwoniła do któregoś ze swoich kolegów i teraz nawet może nie być pewna, który z nich jest ojcem. A jednocześnie wie, że poradzi sobie sama, więc nie chcę robić dram.

– Czuję się w tym wszystkim zagubiony – wyznał Harry. – Jakby nie mogła po prostu powiedzieć prawdy, nieważne jaka by była, Niall ją kocha. My ją kochamy i na pewno nie zostałaby sama.

– Wiem to, Harry, ale ona jest cholernie uparta – oznajmił, sam również czując się już zagubiony. – W każdym razie, nie chcę na razie o tym myśleć.

– Wróćmy do całowania – zgodził się brunet, bez ostrzeżenia siadając na kolanach Tomlinsona.


	23. Crying Lightning

Louis zatrzymał się przy ulicy, na której mieszkała Kate. Kobieta czekała już na niego, ubrana była w spódniczkę i śliczną, letnią bluzkę w kwieciste wzory, jednak mężczyźnie w oczy rzucił się dość duży dekolt, co było u niej rzadkością, bo najczęściej nie uwydatniała tej części ciała. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na perwersa i postanowił w ogóle nie dać po sobie poznać, że zwrócił na to uwagę.

Dzisiaj mieli pojechać razem na wizytę kontrolną do ginekologa i mieli być tam sami, bo Harry był na sesji zdjęciowej i obiecał, że postara się dołączyć do nich później. Louis zaś, mimo że był nieco zdenerwowany z powodu przebywania w przychodni z kobietą sam na sam, starał się podejść do tego zwyczajnie i powtarzać sobie, że to tylko przyjacielska przysługa i nie musi się czuć jak przyszły ojciec.

– Wsiadaj, lalka – powiedział nonszalancko, otwierając okno, wystawiając łokieć za samochód i zsuwając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Wedy dopiero Cat nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

– Lalka? – powtórzyła. Usiadła jednak obok niego, kładąc torebkę na tylne siedzenie i zapinając pasy, zanim odjechali. – Louis, nie jesteś amerykańskim południowcem z lat pięćdziesiątych.

– Nie zaprzątaj sobie swojej pięknej główki takimi zagwozdkami – polecił, sprawiając, że ta przewróciła oczami. – W każdym razie, czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć na temat tej wizyty? Wiesz, nie chcę wyjść na jakiegoś żółtodzioba.

– Nie nazywaj mnie lalką publicznie – poradziła Cat, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – A tak serio, to raczej nie. Znaczy, skąd mam wiedzieć? To nie tak, że byłam już w ciąży, przypominam ci, że to mój pierwszy raz.

– Wow, naprawdę? – spytał sarkastycznie. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że wcześniej to była tylko nadwaga?

– Nienawidzę cię – uznała z rozbawieniem. – Zobaczymy, czy też będziesz sobie tak żartował, jak za parę miesięcy zobaczysz moje cycki.

– Będziesz nosiła jeszcze większe dekolty? – spytał, zanim przypomniał sobie, że miał udawać, że wcale tego nie zauważył.

– Miło, że zwróciłeś uwagę – uznała, zerkając na swoje piersi. – Jednak nie robię tego dla ciebie, jeśli chciałbys wiedzieć. W mojej przychodni jest jeden młody lekarz, akurat nie zajmuję się mną, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo to się zmieni.

Puściła do niego oczko, a Louis właściwie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. W końcu w żaden sposób nie powinien wtrącać się w ten aspekt jej życia, ale jakoś nie potrafił przyjąć do siebie wiadomości, że Kate ktoś się podobał. Próbował sobie wytłumaczyć to Niallem, ale też nie chciał wspominać o mężczyźnie przy przyjaciółce, bojąc się reakcji.

– Przecież jesteś w ciąży – przypomniał jej, mając nadzieję, że to jakiś argument.

– Kobiety w ciąży też uprawiają seks, Louis – powiedziała do niego powoli, jak gdyby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku. – A ja nie szukam nowego tatusia dla dziecka, chcę się po prostu z nim przespać, bo jest gorący. No i dopóki jeszcze mogę, bo mój brzuch pozwala mi na różne pozycję.

Tomlinson parsknął śmiechem, a Kate spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Wyobraziłem sobie, jakbyś miała uprawiać seks z takim wielkim brzuchem – powiadomił ją, wciąż się śmiejąc.

– Naprawdę cię nienawidzę – oznajmiła, jednak ton jej głosu mówił coś całkiem innego.

Ω

– Pani Hood? – spytała pielęgniarka, kilka minut po tym, jak weszli do poczekalni. Kate kiwnęła głową, a młoda kobieta wskazała dłonią drzwi naprzeciwko. – Doktor Hudson jest już wolna, zapraszam.

Oboje wstali, a pracownica wpuściła ich do pokoju, kompletnie nie zaskoczona obecnością Louisa w tym miejscu. Weszli razem do środka, zastając przy biurku starszą kobietę, ubraną w kitel lekarski, zajętą pisaniem czegoś. Przywitali się, a lekarka spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry! Muszę tylko dokończyć tutaj małą rzecz, ale pani niech już się położy i przygotuje – zlustrowała Louisa wzrokiem, wciąż z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. – Pan, jeśli chcę, może jej towarzyszyć.

– Dziękuję – odparł niepewnie i podszedł do Kate, która już ułożyła się na specjalnym łóżku w pozycji pół siedzącej, a on zaś zajął miejsce na krześle obok, jednak nie tym, przy którym znajdowała się różna aparatura, bo domyślił się, że to miejsce dla lekarza.

W środku panowała specyficzna atmosfera, która sprawiała, że Tomlinson był zestresowany. Połączenie idealnej sterylności, białych ścian i przejmującej ciszy tworzyła dziwne połączenie, do którego mężczyzna nie przywykł. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy bicie własnego serca, swój oddech, a może też i serca Kate, bo przyjaciółka wyglądała na równie zdenerwowaną jak on. Podniosła jednak kąciki ust, gdy zauważyła, że ten jej się przygląda.

– Przepraszam za zwłokę – usłyszeli nagle głos doktor Hudson, która właśnie usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie, przeglądając kartotekę. – No tak, ostatnio był to czwarty tydzień, więc teraz będzie już szósty, prawda?

– Tak – powiedziała, a lekarka pokiwała głową, unosząc bluzkę Kate. Ta pomogła jej nieco, odkrywając cały brzuch, w który Louis wlepił wzrok. Chciał dokładnie go zapamiętać, żeby później móc obserwować, jak wraz z kolejnymi miesiącami rośnie, bo już teraz miał wrażenie, że był nieco bardzie wypukły. Tym bardziej, że nie wyglądało o na zwykłą tkankę tłuszczową, ale wiedział, że trudno mu to stwierdzić, ponieważ nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do przyglądania się tej części ciała kobiety.

Najpierw Pani Hudson zmierzyła Kate ciśnienie krwi, oznajmiając, że jest w normie, potem posmarowała specjalnym żelem skórę kobiety, po czym sięgnęła po sondę, przykładając ją do jej brzucha. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran, próbując zobaczyć tam zarodek.

– No to zobaczmy, jak się ma nasze dzieciątko – wymamrotała doktor, przenosząc sondę w różne miejsca, żeby znaleźć odpowiednie. – O proszę, mamy cię!

Wskazała placem, gdzie mają skupić swój wzrok, a Louisowi serce zabiło jeszcze mocniej, jak rzeczywiście zauważył specyficzny kształt. Złapał Kate za rękę, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki ta nie ścisnęła jego dłoni. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że to samo robi Cat.

– Szczerze, to widzę tylko jakiejś plamy, ale wierzę pani, że to Fasolka – uznała blondynka ze śmiechem. Pani Hudson również w bardzo uroczy sposób zachichotała.

– Aktualnie, jak to nazwałaś, Fasolka, ma mniej niż dwa milimetry wielkości, a ta plama, którą widzisz to pęcherzyk ciążowy – powiadomiła ich. – Ma jakiś centymetr, ale spokojnie, rośnie nawet milimetr na dobę, więc niedługo zobaczycie go wyraźniej. No i na pewno biją mu już serduszka, ale dopiero za tydzień będziemy mogli to zaobserwować.

– Serduszka? – zdziwił się Louis, mając wrażenie, że musiał się przesłyszeć. Spojrzał gorączkowo na Kate, z nadzieją, że ta usłyszała coś innego.

– Pani Hudson wie – powiedziała jednak Cat. – Nie mogłam zataić przed nią takiej informacji, bo pomyśl sobie, jaki szok by przeżyła, jakby nagle zobaczyła dwa serca na usg.

– Och – wydusił tylko z siebie, nie widząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Byłoby całkiem zabawnie, pewnie myślałabym, że mam już jakieś zwidy i czas na emeryturę – uznała starsza kobieta, przygotowując zdjęcie do wydruku. – W każdym razie, przygotuj się na nudności i wymioty o każdej porze dnia, możliwe zaparcia i wyczulenie na zapach.

– Pocieszające – westchnęła Kate, wycierając brzuch i wstając na własne nogi.

– Spokojnie, potem będzie jeszcze gorzej – odparła lekarka. Nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i ktoś do nich wszedł. Nie zbliżył się jednak do nich, bo kroki ustały. – James, to ty?

– Tak, mamo, szukam... – zaczął, tym razem podchodząc w jej stronę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył, że nie była ona sama. Mężczyzna wyglądał mniej więcej na wiek Louisa, miał przydługie ciemne włosy i biały kitel, co świadczyło, że też jest tutaj lekarzem. Tomlinson zerknął na Kate i szybko zrozumiał, że to o nim musiała mu wspominać, bo idealnie pasował do jej opisu, a poza tym, intensywnie się na siebie patrzyli. – Och, przepraszam , ja...

– Mówiłam ci już, żebyś nie wchodził bez pukania – powiedziała ze spokojem. Wzięła wydrukowane zdjęcie usg i wręczyła Tomlinsonowi. – Proszę, może się pan teraz chwalić dzidziusiem wśród kolegów. Na pewno będzie po was bardzo piękne.

– Dziękujemy – odezwał się Louis, biorąc Kate pod rękę.

– Na następną wizytę zapraszam państwa w przyszłym miesiącu – oznajmiła pani Hudson. – Ale wtedy zrobimy jeszcze cytologię, badanie palpacyjne piersi i jeszcze parę innych badań już stricte związane z płodem. A razie dziękuję i niech pani pamięta, że w razie jakichkolwiek pytań czy obiekcji jestem zawsze pod telefonem. Do widzenia!

Mieli już się pożegnać, ale nagle drugi lekarz ich zatrzymał, wciąż wzrokiem śledząc kartę Kate.

– Zaraz, zaraz – odezwał się. – Pani doktor, czy nie sądzi pani, że powinna pani zwiększyć częstotliwość wizyt? Pacjentka ma trzydzieści trzy lata, a to jej pierwsze dziecko.

– Ale jak możesz zobaczyć, jest w bardzo dobrej formie i ciąża nie jest zagrożona – powiedziała starsza kobieta, zaciskając jednak zęby ze zdenerwowania.

– Nie przeczę, sam nie dałbym jej więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat, ale...

– Żadnych „ale"! – ucięła, po czym łagodnie zwróciła się do Louisa i Kate. – Do widzenia, moi drodzy!

Teraz dopiero się pożegnali, szybko wychodząc z pokoju, bo czuli, że jeszcze chwila i byliby świadkami kłótni, której raczej woleli nie słyszeć.

Ω

Wracali już do domu kobiety, rozmawiając na rzeczy mało związane z wizytą czy ogólnie ciążą. Wydawało się, że żaden z nich nie ma ochoty poruszać tego tematu, udając, że wcale nie wracają od ginekologa, a po prostu jadą razem samochodem. Przerwał im jedynie dźwięk telefonu Louisa, sygnalizujący, że ten dostał wiadomość.

– Sprawdzisz co to? – poprosił Kate, która sięgnął do przedniej kieszeni jego spodni.

– To Harry – powiadomiła go, po czym odczytała na głos. – „Przepraszam, ale utknąłem jeszcze na planie, wrócę raczej późno. Ucałuj ode mnie Kate i mam nadzieję, że wszystko mi później opowiecie".

– Bez emoji? – spytał.

– Wysłał dwa iksy – odparła. – Co powinnam odpisać?

– Jasne skarbie, powodzenia? – powiedział, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. Kate kiwnęła głową, z dużą szybkością, stukając palcami po telefonie.

– Dodałam jeszcze buziaka – oznajmiła, wkładając mu telefon do kieszeni.

– Weź sobie jeszcze jednego od Harry'ego – zażartował, stukając palcem w swój policzek. Kate przewróciła oczami, ale cmoknęła go tam, od razy palcem czyszcząc ślad szminki, jaki tam zostawiła. – Co teraz robimy? Chcesz coś zjeść?

– Możemy wpaść do mnie i zjeść lody – zaproponowała.

– Oszalałaś, młoda damo – prychnął Tomlinson. – Musisz się dobrze odżywiać, jeść pełnowartościowe posiłki. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś w ciąży.

– Och, naprawdę? Całkiem wyleciało mi z głowy, nawet nie pamiętałam o tym, że chce mi się wymiotować – droczyła się. – Ale jakie masz pomysły?

– Pojedziemy do ciebie i stamtąd coś zamówimy.

– Brzmi jak plan – zgodziła się. – Wiesz na co mam ochotę?

– Na co? – zainteresował się. 

– Nie... w sumie już nie mam – zmieniła zdanie. – Ale pospiesz się, bo jestem już głodna.

Louis nie zwiększył jednak prędkości, ale już kilka minut później byli u Kate. Siedzieli na kanapie, próbują wybrać, co mogą zjeść. Kobieta jednak nie miała ochoty na nic, co powoli zaczynało denerwować Tomlinsona.

– To może jednak to chińskie? – zaproponował w końcu, bo wolał już, żeby przyjaciółka zjadła coś takiego niż ominęła posiłek.

– Wiesz co, jednak nie chcę mi się jeść – uznała. Szatyn spojrzał na nią uważnie, po czym bez słowa wstał i wszedł do jej kuchni. Zajrzał do lodówki, wyciągając z niej różne produkty, podczas gdy Kate podążyła za nim i ze zdziwieniem obserwowała jego poczynania. – Co ty robisz?

– Mam nadzieję, że masz ubezpieczenie, bo jestem fatalny w kuchni – podjął wątek. – Ale zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.

– Mogę wiedzieć co? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Nie – zaprzeczył. – Siedź sobie spokojnie i patrz, jak pracuję mistrz.

– Mhm, tylko mi nie spal kuchni, mistrzu – poradziła, siadając na wysokim krześle barowym, podczas gdy Louis rozbił jajka do miski. – Czy to będzie jajecznica?

– I tu się mylisz– wymamrotał, zadowolony, że ta się niczego nie domyśla. Louis wprawdzie nie miał zbyt wiele popisowych dań, ale jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, jaką potrafił zrobić był omlet hiszpański. W końcu ugotowanie ziemniaków, podsmażenie ich później z cebulą i później usmażenie z nimi zwykłego omletu z jajek nie było czymś skomplikowanym, a jednocześnie dość smacznym. Wprawdzie wątpił, że jest to jakoś szczególnie zdrowy posiłek dla kobiety w ciąży, ale przynajmniej mógł pochwalić się, że nie jest aż taką ofiarą w kuchni. – Ta da!

Wykrzyknął to z kuchni i w dwójkę poszli w stronę salonu. Położył przed kobietą talerz, a ta przez chwilę oglądała uważnie posiłek z każdej ze stron, jak gdyby nie dowierzając, że Louis to zrobił. Powąchała ją nawet, po czym zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na Tomlinsona i dopiero zjadła kawałek.

– Czemu to jest smaczne? – spytała. – Kim jesteś i co robiłeś z Louisem?

– Widzisz, nie wiesz o mnie jeszcze wielu rzeczy – powiedział z zadowoleniem, otwierając buzię, gdy Kate niemo nakazała mu spróbować dania, wsadzając widelec do ust. – Rzeczywiście dobre.

– Ty nie jesteś głodny? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie czuję się na siłach, żeby jeść, jestem zbyt zestresowany – wyznał, czując się po tym jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Dzisiejszy dzień rzeczywiście go przytłoczył, sprawiając, że nie miał ochoty na jedzenie.

– Coś szczególnie cię zestresowało czy ogólnie pobyt w przychodni? – kontynuowała temat, wyraźnie zainteresowana.

– W sumie to najbardziej to, jak ten lekarz powiedział, że ciąża w twoim wieku jest niebezpieczna – przyznał szczerze. – Nie wiem, ale myśl, że...

– Wiesz, że on po prostu chciał jakoś się do mnie zbliżyć? – wtrąciła się kobieta. – W sensie, może i jestem dość stara, jak na pierwsze dziecko, ale wszystkie badania przeszły pomyślnie, więc nie ma się czym martwić.

– Może, ale i tak boję się, że coś się stanie – mówił dalej. – Martwię się, że będą jakieś komplikacje, jak nie teraz, to w czasie porodu i rany, ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak ja to zniosę.

– Och, Louis – westchnęła Kate, odsuwając od siebie talerz, żeby przytulić się do ramienia Louisa. – Dziękuję ci za to, ale naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić. Wszystko jest okej i na pewno to się nie zmieni. A ty nie musisz się tak denerwować, przecież to nie jest twoje dziecko, a dobrze wiesz, że ja sobie poradzę.

Louis kiwnął głową, nieco zasmucony tymi słowami. Wiedział przecież, że to nie on jest ojcem, to by było niemożliwe i właściwie nawet nie chciał dzieci, ale z drugiej strony coś go przytłaczało w tym wszystkim i naprawdę zaczynał czuć się jak przyszły rodzic.

– Przepraszam, że nie zaprzeczyłem na temat tego ojcostwa, ale spanikowałem – powiedział nagle. – Nie chciałem się też jakoś tłumaczyć, bo nie wiedziałem, co ta lekarka wiedziała, a czego nie i jeszcze postawiłbym cię w złej sytuacji.

– Jest okej, mi to przecież nie przeszkadza – odparła z uśmiechem. – W końcu gdybyś ty był ojcem, to na pewno byś o tym wiedział.

– Dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi, nie za bardzo to rozumiejąc.

– Bo chciałabym, żebyś ty nim był – oznajmiła, a kąciki jej ust nieco opadły, jednak później utworzyły znów uśmiech, tym razem bardziej smutny. – W każdym razie, dziękuję, że mi pomagasz. W sumie to nie będę cię zatrzymywać, możesz już jechać, jeśli...

– Kate, o co chodzi? – przerwał jej. – Dlaczego chciałabyś, żebym to ja był ojcem? Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie chciałem dzieci i prawdopodobnie byłbym okropny w tej roli.

– Nie zrozumiałeś, prawda? – zaśmiała się pod nosem, patrząc na niego. – Ale nieważne.

Problem był jednak taki, że Louis zrozumiał albo tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Nie chciał jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że Kate coś do niego czuje, bo byli przyjaciółmi i tak powinno zostać. Może i mała część niego chciałaby to zrobić, ale wiedział, że by tego żałował. Był teraz po prostu bardzo blisko z kobietą, ale wiedział, że wcale nie kochał jej w ten romantyczny sposób. Wprawdzie czuł do niej pociąg, ale nie mógłby z nią być, głównie dlatego, że prawdziwą miłością darzył tylko Harry'ego. I tak jak powiedział Zayn, Louis chciał ją tylko z egoistycznych pobudek, żeby zabezpieczyć się na wyjazd Harry'ego. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie może jej w żaden sposób zatrzymywać i trzymać na haku, jako drugą opcję. Nie był w stanie jednak nic z tym zrobić, bo wciąż udawał, że niczego się nie domyśla. Pozostało mu tylko teraz namawianie ja do innych relacji, żeby odsunąć ją od siebie. Nie był to idealny pomysł, ale najlepszy, jaki przychodził mu do głowy.

– W sumie, muszę cię o coś zapytać – podjął wątek, szybko zyskując jej uwagę. – Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, ale kto jest ojcem?

– Nie zaczynaj, proszę – jęknęła. – Co was to wszystkich obchodzi?

– Rozmawiałem z Niallem i wiem, że...

– Skończ, błagam – prychnęła. – Nie interesuję mnie, co on do mnie czuję, bo tłumaczyłam ci już, dlaczego nie możemy być razem. Ja nie mogę być w związku, bo stanowię zbyt duże zagrożenie dla tej osoby, tym bardziej w obecnym czasie. Na ziemi jest tak naprawdę jedyny człowiek, z którym mogłabym się związać, bez strachu, że z mojej winy coś mu się stanie.

– Kto to?

– Wiem, że nie jesteś aż taki głupi, Louis – przewróciła oczami. – Przepraszam, ale chciałam się zakochać w kimś nieco bardziej inteligentnym, przystojniejszym i na pewno nie w związku. Ale przykro mi, wypadło na ciebie.

– Cat, ja... – wyjąkał, próbując się do niej zbliżyć, bał się jednak wykonać jakikolwiek ruch.

– Nie mów nic, proszę – odezwała się z obojętnością w głosie. – Przecież nie oczekuję, że to odwzajemniasz. Poza tym, znasz mnie. Pewnie mi przejdzie. Tym bardziej, że nie jestem przekonana czy cię kocham. Równie dobrze mogę po prostu chcieć cię zaliczyć, a to że jesteś mi bliski jako przyjaciel nieco zaburza postrzeganie moich uczuć. Więc nie bierz tego do siebie.

– A co z Niallem? – spytał, próbując złożyć wszystkie informacje w jedną całość. – Przecież wtedy mi mówiłaś, że go kochasz.

– Dobra, Louis, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – podjęła wątek. – Jestem niestabilna emocjonalnie nawet bez ciąży, a ten stan sprawia, że ja sama już kompletnie nie wiem, co czuje. Więc proszę, zostawmy to i niech będzie, jak dawniej, dobrze?

– Przed chwilą powiedziałaś mi, że mnie kochasz, nie mogę tak po prostu... Jesteś czasami taka chłodna, Cat – zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo Kate nagle go pocałowała.

Odpowiedział gorączkowo od razu, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego tak się cieszy z tego, że ta to zrobiła. Podobało mu się to, że to w żaden sposób nie był namiętny pocałunek, bo nawet się nie dotknęli, ręce mając wciąż przy sobie. Przywodziło to raczej na myśl te dziecinne pocałunki, jakimi obdarzał w podstawówce pierwsze dziewczyny, nie czując nawet szczególnie pożądania. To było po prostu miłe, tak jak przytulanie się czy trzymanie za ręce, bez seksualnego wydźwięku. Jednocześnie wiedział, że to było czymś złym; w końcu zdradzał Harry'ego, nawet jeśli nie czuł się przy niej tak jak przy nim. I chociaż wyczuwał wyraźną różnicę w swoich odczuciach, to nie chciał przestać. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi, to dotrze do niego, jak bardzo niepoprawnie postąpili. Dopóki ich usta były złączone, nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia.

To Kate się odsunęła jako pierwsza i spojrzała na niego z nerwowym uśmiechem, trzymając dłonie na kolanach. Louis miał otwarte usta, bo chciał coś powiedzieć, nie wiedział jednak co. Żadne słowa nie były odpowiednie, tym bardziej, że w tym momencie poczuł ściśnięcie w żołądku spowodowane tym, co właśnie zaszło.

– Louis, mylisz się, jeśli myślałeś, że nikt jeszcze nie nazwał mnie chłodną. I wiesz, co chyba jednak już mi przeszło – uznała Kate, ale to nie zabrzmiało jakoś bardzo szczerze. – Dobrze się całujesz, ale myślę, że powinnam zaliczyć tego lekarza.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się, będąc zadowolonym, że kobieta tak powiedziała. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście myślała inaczej, to dobrze, że tego nie oznajmiła, bo nie wiedziałby, jak zareagować. Jeśli wyznałaby mu uczucie po raz kolejny nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby je odrzucić. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciałby jej zranić, ale po prostu nie byłby w stanie to zrobić. – W każdym razie, smakował ci omlet?

– Był fantastyczny, jednak nie zmieniaj tematu – odezwała się, wywołując szybsze bicie serca u Louisa. – Powiedz mi lepiej, jak poderwać pana doktora.

Odetchnął z ulgą, bo to zdecydowanie mógł zrobić.

Ω

– Cześć skarbie, wróciłem! – powiedział u progu Harry, gdy wchodził do ich domu. Louis w tym czasie siedział w salonie, czytając książkę i zastanawiając się, czy powinien zacząć temat.

Chodziło o to, że był już wieczór, czyli Styles spędził praktycznie cały dzień w studio. I Tomlinson wcale nie był zły z tego powodu, rozumiał że sesja i późniejsza praca z tym związana trwa bardzo długo, ale było mu źle z tego powodu, że dostał od niego jedynie krótką wiadomość, powiadamiającą go, że wróci późno. Miał wrażenie, że to było niezbyt miłe z jego strony, bo poczuł się jakby ten kompletnie go olał. Nie chciał jednak robić mu z tego powodu wyrzutów, ponieważ po pierwsze, widział jaki teraz jest szczęśliwy, a po drugie, on dzisiaj też nie zachował się całkowicie uczciwie wobec niego. Dlatego żeby nie być hipokrytą, nie poruszył temat, a zamiast tego odłożył jedynie książkę, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

– Jak tam skarbie? – spytał, gdy ten nachylił się, żeby cmoknąć go w policzek. – Zrobiliście wszystko?

– Pokażę ci zdjęcie do albumu! – powiedział, siadając obok Louisa. Wziął laptopa, szukając czegoś, w międzyczasie wciąż rozmawiając z mężczyzną, żeby mu opowiedzieć jak przebiegł mu dzień.

Tomlinson szczerze uwielbiał ten moment, gdy po całym dniu od siebie wreszcie się spotykali mógł słuchać, jak Harry mówi mu wszystko, co robił. Tym bardziej, że chłopak nigdy nie szczędził mu szczegółów, powiadamiając go nawet o tym, co jadł na lunch. Dla szatyna było to niemożliwie przyjemne, bo czuł, że chłopak za nim tęsknił i chciał jakoś zadośćuczynić mu ten czas rozłąki. Tym bardziej, że gdy zaczynał snuć swoje opowieści, zmieniała się cała jego fizjonomia, bo wciąż się uśmiechał i był szczerze podekscytowany, co wpływało również na Louisa.

Nagle zatrzymał się i obrócił laptopa w jego stronę, pokazując mu swoje zdjęcie. Był na nim nagi, ale tyłem do obiektywu, ukazując swoje nagie plecy. Na szyi miał zawieszony krzyżyk, jednak ozdoba była założona na odwrót, bo zatrzymała się na jego karku. Lekko pochylił się, w dłońmi zakrył twarz. To, co jednak przykuło uwagę szatyna to fakt, że Harry siedział w wodzie, które sprawiła, że nie tylko jego ciało, ale też włosy, były mokre. Dodatkowo woda ta była zabarwiona na róż, ale nie był to mocny kolor, a raczej pastelowy, dzięki czemu raczej przypominało to kąpanie się w mleku truskawkowym.

– Wow to – podjął wątek Tomlinson. – Naprawdę bardzo ładne.

– Lakonicznie, ale dziękuję – uznał, wzruszając ramionami. – Cieszę, że ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, o co chodzi.

– Jedyne, co mi przychodzi na myśl to motyw oczyszczenia – przyznał Louis, wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się z zadowoleniem. – Wiesz, czytałem trochę o antycznych tragediach i bardzo mi się spodobało właśnie katharsis. I pomyślałem, że w pewnym sensie odnosi się do całego albumu. Znaczy, dowiedziałem się, że katharsis oznacza zarówno oczyszczenie się poprzez negatywne uczucia, jak i też ujawnienie tłumionych emocji. Dla mnie cała płyta jest takim czymś, bo przez nią staram się wyzbyć się wszystkich emocji, jakie we mnie tkwiły przez te miesiące, a jednocześnie się z nich oczyścić.

– Czyli tytuł to też katharsis? – zastanowił się szatyn. – Pamiętam, że mówiłeś, że trzymasz go blisko serca.

– I tak i nie – powiedział tajemniczo. – W sensie, tak, trzymam go blisko serca, ale nie, to nie katharsis – zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Zresztą... Harry Styles.

– Louis Tomlinson.

– Nie, głupku – roześmiał się. – Tytuł to Harry Styles.

– To... nie wiem w sumie, co powiedzieć, bo tego się nie spodziewałem – przyznał niepewnie.

– Rany, nie myśl sobie, że jestem aż tak narcystyczny – przewrócił oczami. – Znaczy, trochę jestem. Ale chyba pamiętasz, kto mnie tak nazwał?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, żeby zaraz potem się uśmiechnąć. Oczywiście, że pamiętał, tamten obraz wciąż był żywy przed jego oczami. Z najdrobniejszymi szczegółem przypominał sobie, jak poznał Harry'ego i tak mu dał na imię ze względu na jego bujne włosy. Nie mógł zapomnieć, jak bardzo czuł się zdezorientowany, gdy chłopak najpierw zaprosił go do swojego statku, później zaczął tłumaczyć cel swojego przybycia, a na koniec uznał, że nie chce być już Ziggym. To wszystko wydarzyło się parę miesięcy temu, a on wciąż miał przed oczami każdą scenę. Pielęgnował we wspomnieniach każda sekundę, bo wiedział, że gdy Harry wyjdzie to będzie do nich wracał. Właściwie nie miał innego wyjścia; jedynie pamięć o chłopaku i pewność, że ten na zawsze będzie w jego sercu pozwalała mu jakoś funkcjonować.

I gdy tak patrzył na jego piękną twarz, która pomimo wyraźnych oznak zmęczenia, wciąż miała w sobie swego rodzaju żywiołowość, był szczęśliwy. Louis widział w swoim życiu wiele osób, ale szczerze mógł przyznać, że chyba nigdy czyiś charakter idealnie pasował do wyglądu. Mnóstwo ludzi jest atrakcyjnych, ale złych i na odwrót; ci mniej urokliwi cechują się ogromną dobrocią. I nagle pojawia się Harry, ktoś kto z altruistycznych pobudek wyrusza na inną planetę, żeby ratować inny gatunek, a do tego naraża własne życie, nie oczekując nic w zamian, bo działa w ukryciu. Do tego jego fizjonomia wydawała się niemożliwa, bo normalni ludzie nie mogą być tak idealnie. Na szczęście on nie był zwyczajnym człowiekiem i nie chodziło tutaj nawet o jego inne pochodzenie. Styles był po prostu dziwny, ale tego właśnie oczekiwał po swojej pierwszej miłości. Zayn też mu mówił, że jego ukochany będzie nie z tego świata, wprawdzie używał wtedy metafory, ale najwyraźniej los nie znał językowych środków stylistycznych i wziął to do serca, przysyłając mu kogoś z innej planety.

Może i Harry kompletnie wywrócił jego świat do góry nogami, ale Louis szczerze pragnął tego od dawna. Chciał szalonej miłości, ciągłego jeżdżenia po emocjonalnym rollercoastrze. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej miał wątpliwości. Kate była wspaniała, piękna, inteligentna, jej drobne wady w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzały, a nawet sprawiały, że jeszcze bardziej go pociągała, a do tego tak jak Styles miała dwa serca. Jednak czegoś brakowało, nie miała tego samego błysku w oczach albo po prostu Louis go nie dostrzegał. Za to widział to ktoś inny, kobieta miała przy sobie osobę, dla której znaczyła wszystko, ale nie potrafiła nic z tym zrobić, wciąż błądząc.

– Kocham cię – wyznał Tomlinson, mając wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. – I nie kocham tylko Harry'ego. Kocham też Ziggy'ego, kocham bezimiennego przybysza, który mnie odwiedził, kocham Spocarianina, którego imienia nigdy nie poznam i kocham Ziemianina, który zasługuje na to miano, bo jest bardziej ludzki niż jakikolwiek inny człowiek urodzony tutaj. Kocham po prostu ciebie.

– Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wyszeptał, a Louis zauważył, że ma łzy w oczach. Poczekał aż jedna z nich zacznie spływać po jego policzku i wtedy wytarł ją kciukiem, uśmiechając się lekko. Harry odpowiedział tym samym, chociaż jego oczy wciąż były wilgotne. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że kocham różne twoje odsłony, bo dla mnie to zawsze jesteś ty. Zawsze jesteś dla mnie tym samym Louisem Tomlinsonem, miłością mojego życia i szczerze kocham tylko ciebie. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie czegoś innego, po prostu zawsze będziesz w obu moich sercach.

– A czy w jednym z nich nie ma Harry'ego Stylesa? – zażartował, gdy przytulił już do siebie chłopaka, masując skórę jego głowy.

– Ty go stworzyłeś – odparł chłopak. – A więc jest twój na zawsze. Tak jak inne jego wcielenia.

Louis nachylił się, żeby delikatnie pocałować go w usta. Nie spieszył się w żaden sposób, a wręcz przeciwnie, specjalnie spowalniał cały ten moment, jak gdyby miałby być to ich ostatni pocałunek. Gdy tak smakował jego ust, czuł całkowity spokój. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że znajdowali się w jakiejś niesamowicie sielankowej scenerii, czymś w rodzaju łąki na wsi, gdzie nie dosięgnie ich niczyi wzrok, a oni składają sobie niewinne pocałunki, bojąc się wciąż, że ktoś ich przyłapie, a przynajmniej tak tłumaczył przyspieszone bicie ich serc.

Jednak pomimo tego idyllicznego obrazu, jaki Louis miał w swojej głowie, w rzeczywistości było trochę inaczej. Wprawdzie wciąż na tę chwilę byli odsunięci od swoich problemów, ale pocałunek wcale nie był taki niewinny, jak wszystko początkowo na to wskazywało. Nie wiedział nawet, kto zaczął robić coś więcej, ale nie miał nawet czasu jakoś szczególnie nad tym kontemplować, bo zorientował się, że Harry siedzi okrakiem na jego kolanach, on zaś ma dłonie pod jego koszulą, dotykając gładkiego ciała. Czuł, że obaj mają lekki wybrzuszenia w spodniach i cholera, tego się nie spodziewał. Tym bardziej słów Harry'ego, które wypowiedział, odsuwając się od niego na chwilę.

– Chyba czas skorzystać z twoich zakupów.


	24. Hang On To Yourself

– Chyba czas skorzystać z twoich zakupów.

Louis przez chwilę analizował w głowie to słowa, niepewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał chłopaka. Wprawdzie to było dość oczywiste, zważywszy na pozycję, w jakiej byli i tym, co robili. W końcu Harry wciąż był na jego kolanach, kokieteryjnie się uśmiechając, podczas gdy jego usta były czerwieńsze niż zwykle i lekko napuchnięte.

– Chodzi ci o te zakupy? – upewnił się jednak, czując się jak idiota, że w ogóle zadał takie pytanie.

– Nie, mam ochotę właśnie skorzystać z zakupów spożywczych. To co, sałatka owocowa? – odezwał się sarkastycznie Harry, poruszając swoimi biodrami.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony to logiczne, że powinien go teraz zabrać po prostu do sypialni, bo w końcu od pewnego czasu mają stałe stosunki fizyczne i uprawianie seksu nie byłoby ogromnym korkiem dla żadnego z nich, bo mają pierwszy raz za sobą. Z drugiej zaś, Louis nie był na to przygotowany. Nawet nie chodziło o stworzenie jakiejś romantycznej atmosfery, główna przeciwność była mentalna, ponieważ może i czuł się przytłoczony tymi ostatnimi wydarzeniami i szczerze nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie pełnego stosunku, bo nie miał na to siły. W końcu jedynie w tym dniu zdarzyły się sprawy, które nie pozwalały mu na pełne skupienie się. Czuł, że nawet gdy całował Harry'ego i mimo że był przy tym szczęśliwy, jego myśli krążyły wokół całkiem innych tematów. Bał się, że teraz nie dałby siebie całego chłopakowi i naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. Wolał, żeby nie tylko ich pierwszy raz, ale każdy raz był po prostu całkowitym oddaniem się sobie, a nie jedynie mechaniczną, fizyczną czynnością.

– Jesteś pewien, że teraz? – upewnił się Louis, patrząc na chłopaka z małą dozą przerażenia. – Wiesz, mógłbym się może jakoś przygotować. Kupić świeczki czy...

– Lou, nie potrzebuję łóżka usłanego różami, chcę ciebie, nie tych wszystkich ozdobników – westchnął rozbawiony chłopak, ale jego mina zaraz zrzedła, gdy zauważył niepewny wyraz twarzy Tomlinsona. W łagodny, kompletnie pozbawiony erotyzmu sposób, dotknął jego policzka dłonią, głaszcząc szorstki zarost. – Skarbie, co się dzieje?

– Nic – zbył go, uśmiechając się z przymusu.

– Nie kłam mnie chociaż, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak – powiedział miękkim głosem. – Chodzi o Kate, prawda?

– Skąd wiesz? – wyjąkał ze zdziwieniem Louis, ale przyjazny ton głosu i lekki uniesienie kącików ust chłopaka nieco go zbyło z tropu.

– Wszyscy denerwujemy się jej ciążą, a dobrze wiem, jak jesteście blisko związani i rany, Louis, znacie się już tyle lat – kontynuował Harry. – I rozumiem, że przeżywasz to dużo bardziej niż ja, jeszcze dzisiaj byłeś u tego ginekologa z nią. O to chodzi, prawda?

– Tak – potwierdził Tomlinson, bo właściwie to też go stresowało, więc technicznie nie okłamał chłopaka, tylko, tak jak zwykle, przemilczał pewną część.

– Mój biedny – powiedział opiekuńczo, bawiąc się jego włosami. Nachylił się, żeby pocałować go w czoło, w iście matczynym geście. – Może zrobię ci jakąś relaksacyjną kąpiel.

– Wiesz, że nie jestem fanem kąpieli – odparł Louis, ale Harry już i tak z niego zszedł.

– Gwarantuje ci, że zrobi ci się lepiej – obiecał. – Mam świetne olejki eteryczne i nową kulę do kąpieli, która jest z brokatem. Możesz odmówić mnie, ale nie możesz odmówić kuli do kąpieli z brokatem.

– Przekonałeś mnie – zażartował, ale chłopak wziął to całkowicie na serio i szybko wbiegł na górę, prawdopodobnie, żeby wszystko przygotować.

Tomlinson odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie wierząc, że jest takim szczęściarzem. Nie zasługiwał na Harry'ego i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to właśnie on trafił na chłopaka. Przecież on był tak prawdziwie dobry i szczery, podczas gdy Louis ciągłe coś kręcił. I teraz, po tym jak szatyn go zdradził, a potem odrzucił, ten nie był zły. Starał się go zrozumieć i jakoś mu pomóc, bo to był Harry. Nie potrafił określić tego inaczej, to po prostu jego kosmiczny chłopiec, który zrobi wszystko, żeby poczuł się lepiej. Tomlinson zaś nie był nawet na tyle ludzki, żeby go nie okłamywać. Zdecydowanie zła karma do niego wróci i czuł, że to stanie się niebawem, bo może przez chwilę bańka mydlana, w której teraz żył będzie go chronić, ale prędzej czy później pęknie.

Louis jeszcze przez parę chwilę kręcił się po salonie, a potem po sypialni, zanim w końcu wszedł do łazienki. W całym pokoju unosił się piękny kwiatowy zapach, który sprawił, że mężczyzna od razu poczuł się lepiej. Był zdziwiony sam sobą, bo naprawdę miał ochotę wejść już do ciepłej wody, która została napuszczona do wanny. Dodatkowo na parapecie był zapalone świeczki, co tworzyło jeszcze lepszy klimat.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który właśnie próbował otworzyć opakowanie kuli do kąpieli. Wyglądał uroczo, lekko zgrabiony, z wystawionym językiem, w całkowitej koncentracji. W końcu się z tym uporał, wyraźnie z siebie dumny, co tylko świadczyło o tym, że naprawdę długo się z tym męczył.

– Zobaczysz, jakie to będzie super! – zawołał chłopak, a Louis rzeczywiście podszedł bliżej, żeby oglądać, jak z ciemno niebieska kula, tuż po wrzuceniu do wody, zaczyna się pienić. – Możesz już wejść, ja tylko pójdę po wino, dobrze?

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał Tomlinson, który nie czekając nawet na to, żeby Harry wyszedł, zaczął zdejmować koszulkę.

Szybko rozebrał się cały, rzucając ubrania gdzieś obok wanny i przez chwilę stał nad nią, przyglądając się wodzie. Była granatowa, ale drobinki brokatu odbijały światło, przez co bardziej przypominała gwieździste niebo gdzieś poza miastem. To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, bo dawno nie miał okazji podziwiać takiego nieba, aktualnie żyjąc cały czas dużych aglomeracjach. Nie chciał jednak zachowywać się ckliwie, bo to przecież tylko kolorowa woda, więc wszedł do niej ostrożnie. Była naprawdę ciepła, czego mógł się spodziewać, wiedząc, jak gorące kąpiele i prysznice bierze Harry. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, po chwili się do tego przyzwyczaił i zaczął bawić się wodą, patrząc, jak brokatowe drobinki zostają mu na dłoniach. Był ciekawy, czy naprawdę się mocno przyczepiły czy z łatwością się z nich pozbędzie.

– I jak? – usłyszał głos Harry'ego i popatrzył się w jego stronę, nieco zaskoczony. Chłopak wprawdzie trzymał w dłoniach kieliszki i butelkę wina, ale miał na sobie gruby biały szlafrok. Musiał jednak zauważyć, że Louis był nieco zdziwiony. – Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru ci przeszkadzać. Naleję sobie tylko wina i zaraz pójdę do sypialni.

– Przecież nie mam nic przeciwko, gdybyś wziął kąpiel ze mną, bez problemu się tutaj zmieścimy razem – powiedział szatyn. – Wręcz nalegam, żebyś to zrobił.

– Em, to przecież chwila dla ciebie – przypomniał mu. – Masz się zrelaksować i...

– H, nie dyskutuj ze mną tylko wchodź do wody, póki jest ciepła – przerwał mu Louis ze śmiechem. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Pójdę się tylko rozebrać – uznał Harry i chciał wyjść, ale Louis go zatrzymał, ciągnąc lekko za szlafrok. Styles nie opierał się, gdy szatyn pociągnął za sznurek, który miał obwiązany w talii, jednak nieco niepewnie zrzucił z ramion materiał powalając mu upaść na ziemię. Tomlinson dopiero teraz zrozumiał, czemu był taki nieśmiały. Wprawdzie nie był całkiem nagi pod spodem, ale w końcu brunet nigdy i tak nie wstydził się nagości, a teraz miał na sobie bieliznę. Tylko, że to nie była zwykła bielizna, do której Louis przywykł. Harry miał na sobie majtki.

W żaden sposób nie wyglądały na męskie, ale Tomlinson nie miał zamiaru oceniać ich przynależności do jakiejś płci, bo były po prostu ładne. W całości czarne figi, kontrastowały z jasnym odcieniem jego skóry. Dodatkowo były koronkowe, przez co lekko prześwitywały i można było dostrzec skórę pod spodem. I Louis zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek taka część garderoby będzie aż tak na niego działać. Odkąd pamiętał, bielizna była przeszkodą, której jak najszybciej chciał się pozbyć, ale teraz czuł coś znacznie więcej.

Dotknął mokrymi dłońmi ud Harry'ego, sprawiając, że krople wody spływały w dół. Spojrzał w górę, żeby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, na której malowała się nieśmiałość. Jego policzki były delikatnie zarumienione, a ciało Stylesa zastygło, nie poruszając się. Louis zastanawiał się, czy ten w ogóle oddychał, bo naprawdę nigdy nie widział go jeszcze w taki stanie. Wydawał się kompletnie bezbronny.

Patrzyli się sobie głęboko w oczy, nie przerywając tego kontaktu nawet, gdy Tomlinson opuszkiem palca dotknął brzegu koronki. Wtedy Harry delikatnie przygryzł wargę, co nie było jakoś szczególnie obsceniczne, a raczej urocze. Szatyn posłał mu uśmieszek, wyrażając tym samym, że naprawdę podoba mu się, to co widział.

– Wyglądasz pięknie – stwierdził, nachylając się, żeby pocałować jego biodro. – Chociaż przyznam, że tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Ja też nie – wyznał chłopak. – Ale jak byłem na zakupach, to coś mnie tknęło i... tym bardziej, że zeszły dziesięć procent z ceny.

– Są naprawdę seksowne, ale wolałbym, żeby teraz zeszły w stu procentach – odparł Louis, wysysając malinkę, w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą złożył pocałunek.

– Lou, to niemożliwe – usłyszał nad sobą głos Harry'ego. – Nawet ja wiem, że tak nie działają ziemskie sklepy, nie można przecenić czegoś o sto procent.

– Skarbie – podjął wątek Tomlinson, nieco rozbawiony. – Chodziło mi, żeby zdjąć je całkowicie z ciebie.

– Ach – pokiwał głową, zrozumiawszy, co miał na myśli szatyn, który w tym samym czasie pociągnął majtki w dół. Styles w zaskoczeniu otworzył buzię, jednak zaraz ją zamknął, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się Louisowi. Ten zaś nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak piękne jest ciało chłopaka. Dotykał jego ud z lubością, napawając się tym, jak cudownie było je czuć pod swoimi dłońmi, przy okazji składając pocałunki na jego podbrzuszu. Wszeteczności dodawał temu wszystkiemu fakt, że figi Harry'ego tkwiły na jego kolanach, jeszcze nie zsunięte do końca. Tomlinson miał teraz ochotę na wszystko i nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć, tym bardziej, że Harry wtopił palce w jego włosy. – Louis...

– Hm? – spytał, zerkając na niego. Odsunął się z uśmiechem, gdy zauważył, że jego członek był już w wzwodzie. – Coś się stało, skarbie? Czemu nie wchodzisz do wody?

– Jesteś okropny – westchnął chłopak, nie wydawał się jednak szczególnie zły. Zdjął do końca bieliznę i wszedł powoli do wody, trzymając się dłoni Louisa, żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Tomlinson w tym momencie nie był pewien, czy nie wolałby mniejszej wanny, bo wtedy byliby zmuszeni do bycia blisko siebie. Teraz mieli wystarczająca dużo miejsca, żeby zaledwie stykać się nogami, co nie do końca mu się podobało.

– Chodź do mnie – polecił brunetowi. – Chcę być blisko ciebie.

Harry posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech i ułożyli się tak, że Styles siedział tyłem do Louisa, między jego nogami. Tomlinson przyłożył usta do jego ramienia i pocałował lekko, jednocześnie otulając go ramieniem w talii. Nie przejmowali się tym, że dotykają swoich nagich ciał w taki sposób, wszystko było dla nich po prostu naturalne. I w tym momencie Tomlinson nawet nie był jakoś szczególnie podniecony. Znaczy, oczywiście, chłopak zawsze na niego działał i myśl, że ma go tak blisko siebie wpływała w jakiś sposób na jego ciało, ale raczej cieszył się z tej możliwości spędzenia czasu razem, kompletnie się uspokajając. Musiał jakoś poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami, bo ostatnio jego życie było naprawdę pokręcone.

– I jak? – spytał nagle Harry, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. – Zmieniłeś zdanie na temat kąpieli?

– Chyba tak – uznał, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale wiesz, zanim przyszedłeś nie było aż tak fajnie.

– Jak to, kolorowa woda z brokatem ci nie wystarczyła? – zażartował.

– Najwyraźniej do gwiezdnego nieba potrzebowałem jeszcze kosmicznego chłopca – wyszeptał do jego ucha Louis, zaraz potem je przygryzając. Styles westchnął i odchylił głowę, przez chwilę pozwalając się całować po szyi.

– Louis, chociaż naprawdę bardzo to lubię – podjął wątek Harry. – To wolałbym porozmawiać, co cię tak dręczy. Bo mam wrażenie, że ostatnio coś się z tobą dzieję, a ja nie wiem, jak ci pomóc. Znaczy, wiem, że chodzi o Cat, ale...

– Mam wyrzuty sumienia – przerwał mu. Szatyn delikatnie polewał jego ciało wodą, żeby jakoś się uspokoić.

– Dlaczego?

– Ja... – chciał już mu wszystko powiedzieć i naprawdę czuł, że to by było właściwe. Ale wtedy Harry spojrzał się na niego, tymi swoimi niemożliwie zielonymi oczami i wiedział, że gdy powie mu prawdę, to go zrani. Dlatego wolał przemilczeć pewne rzeczy, żeby ten nie musiał cierpieć. – Ginekolog Kate myśli, że to ja jestem ojcem i nie wiem, co teraz z tym zrobić.

– A musisz coś robić? – zdziwił się Harry. – W sensie, przeszkadza ci fakt, że ktoś tak myśli?

– Nie, w końcu i tak zamierzam z chodzić z nią do lekarza regularnie – powiadomił go. – Ale czy tobie to nie przeszkadza?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież dobrze widzę, jak martwisz się o Kate i dzieckiem, i w żaden sposób mi to nie przeszkadza. A ta kobieta to tylko lekarz, więc nie wiem, czym ty się przejmujesz – zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby odwrócić się całkiem przodem do Louisa i zbliżyć swoje usta do jego ust. – Poza tym, byłbyś takim wspaniałym ojcem dla tego dziecka.

– Tak myślisz? – powątpiewał Tomlinson.

– Mhm – wymruczał. – W końcu, gdy ja znalazłem się na Ziemi to idealnie się mną zająłeś.

– No wiesz, swoim dzieckiem nie zajmowałbym się tak, jak teraz tobą – wtrącił się Louis, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Chodziło mi o czas, kiedy byłeś jeszcze tylko moim opiekunem na Ziemi – zaczął chłopak, po czym nieco zniżył głos. – Teraz jesteś tatusiem, nie tatą.

– Rany – wydusił z siebie tylko Tomlinson. – Musisz mi robić takie rzeczy? 

– Hmm? Jakie rzeczy? – spytał niewinnie Styles, który właśnie chwycił delikatnie nadgarstek Louisa i przysunął sobie do ust, żeby wziąć pomiędzy wagi palec i zassać lekko. Mężczyzna od razu złapał go za włosy, nawet nie kierując, a jedyne trzymając w nich swoje palce, żeby pokazać mu, że to on ma władze. Harry jednak nie wydawał się tym faktem w żadnym wypadku zawiedziony, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że dodatkowo to na niego działało, bo wziął w usta kolejnego palca i zaczął pracować głową w górę i w dół, wciąż patrząc w oczy Louisa.

– Ale ty jesteś niewyżyty – zacmokał szatyn, udając, że wcale nie jest zadowolony z tego faktu. – Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żebym cię teraz pieprzył, prawda?

Harry jedynie pokiwał głową, od razu rozumiejąc, że to jedynie gra. Znali się już na tyle dobrze, że nie musieli nic takiego mówić czy jakoś specjalnie się umawiać. Wystarczyło, że Styles powiedział tatusiu i Louis od razu wiedział, czego ten potrzebuje. Pragnął kogoś, kto całkowicie go posiądzie i sprawi, że nie będzie musiał się o nic martwić. To musiało się wiązać z tym, jak wygląda życie chłopaka na co dzień. Szatyn doskonale rozumiał, że po tym, jak spędza czas zajmując się misją i nadzorując każdy jej aspekt, chce na jakiś czas stracić dozór nad samym sobą i pozwala drugiemu mężczyźnie robić z nim wszystko. Louis zaś przez ostatnie lata miał wrażenie, że nie kontroluje nawet własnego życia, więc musiał jakoś to odreagować, kontrolując kogoś innego. Dlatego właśnie idealnie się dopełniali, dając sobie i odbierając odpowiednie rzeczy.

Tomlinson nagle wyjął swoje palce z jego ust, wywołując głośne mlaśnięcie. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco i trochę jak małe dziecko, które nie wie, czemu jego ulubiona zabawka została mu zabrana. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, bo mężczyzna wpił się w jego usta, nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymać. Było w tym wszystkim coś niemożliwie lubieżnego, nie potrafił nawet wytłumaczyć dlaczego całowanie się w wannie jest bardziej sprośne od pocałunków w innych miejscach. Być może wszystko tkwiło w łatwości dostępu do każdej części ciała, a poza tym, gorące było to, że Harry był cały mokry i dłonie Luisa wprost ślizgały się po jego ciele.

Wtedy właśnie postanowił nieco zaryzykować i zsuwać w dół dłoń, którą umieścił na plecach Stylesa. Przestał go wtedy na chwilę całować, żeby uważnie przyjrzeć się wyrazowi jego twarzy. Nie musiał o nic się pytać, wystarczyło ocenienie fizjonomii chłopaka i wiedział, że wszystko jest dobrze. W końcu brunet przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc w oczy Tomlinsona i jedocześnie złapał się za jego ramiona, podnosząc się lekko w górę, żeby jedynie kolana dotykały spodu wanny. Wydawało się, że tylko czekał na ruch Louisa, a ten nie zamierzał go trzymać długo trzymać w niepewności. Obie swoje dłonie umieścił na pośladkach bruneta, ściskając je najpierw krótko, zanim zaczął wkładać w niego palec wskazujący.

Nie czuł żadnych oporów, jednak wstrzymał się przed włożeniem go głębiej. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Harry'ego, który nawet nie miał czasu tego odwzajemnić, bo szatyn pocałował go. Styles od razu to odwzajemnił, i tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy pocałunek stawał się namiętny, położył dłoń na policzku Louisa. Tomlinson uwielbiał to, jak chłopak zawsze go dotykał i chciał jak najbardziej poznać jego ciało, bo teraz wolna dłoń powędrowała na jego klatkę piersiową.

Nagle szatyn wsadził palec głębiej, aż po knykieć, sprawiając tym samym, że Harry wprost zachłysnął się powietrzem. Louis nie dał mu jednak możliwości wzięcia pełnego oddechu, bo znów zaczął go całować, poruszając nadgarstkiem w górę i w dół. Styles nie pozostawał bierny, łapiąc z nim perfekcyjny rytm, w odpowiednim momencie się obniżając. To wprawdzie nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja, jakiej ta dwójka kiedykolwiek doświadczyła, ale to nie zmieniało ich ogólnych odczuć. Całość była ogromnie intymna, ale jednocześnie bardzo naturalna, a ta bezpretensjonalność, jaka in towarzyszyła sprawiała, że było jeszcze lepiej niż w normalnym miejscu.

Louis w końcu dołożył drugi palec, nie czując większych oporów przed zrobieniem czegoś takiego. Harry bez problemu sobie z tym poradził, a jednocześnie to wydawało się bardzo odpowiednie, bo w końcu obaj czuli, że na tym się nie skończy. Od początku, gdy weszli do tej wanny, Tomlinson domyślał się, że długo nie wytrzyma. Teraz, gdy miał chłopaka na swoim ciele, tylko on był w jego głowie. Nie liczyło się nic więcej, każda inna osoba nie istniała w momencie, gdy w ten żarliwy sposób ocierali się o siebie, nie mogąc się w pełni nacieszyć sobą.

Szatyn miał tak naprawdę tylko jedną obiekcję. Nieważne, jak cudownie czuć było mokre ciało na swoim, jak gładko mógł wejść w Harry'ego czy jak cudownie było całować wilgotne usta, to brakowało mu możliwości oglądania chłopaka w całej okazałości. Louis uwielbiał sylwetkę Stylesa i chciał widzieć każdą jej część, która teraz zakryta była przez nieco już chłodnawą wodę. Dlatego właśnie odsunął się na chwilę, wyciągając palce i spojrzał mna niego z ogromną dozą namiętności, bo chyba już dawno nie był już w ten sposób podniecony. Oczywiście, nie chodziło o to, że Harry na niego nie działał, było wręcz przeciwnie, z tym, że było to całkowicie zwierzęce. Teraz jednak nie czuł tego w tak agresywny sposób i chciał się z nim droczyć, jeśli to oznaczałoby przedłużenie całego stosunku.

Harry zaś patrzył prosto w jego oczy, nieco zasmucony tym, że Louis już w nim nie był, ale tak jak przystało na grzecznego chłopca, nie marudził. Po prostu był zawiedziony i samym wzrokiem prosił mężczyznę, żeby tatuś wrócił.

– Spokojnie, skarbie – uspokajał go, całując jednocześnie obojczyki, dość szybko przechodząc do robienia tak malinek. Uwielbiał oznaczać go w ten sposób, miał nadzieję, że wszyscy to zobaczą, gdy ten ubierze bluzkę z lekkim dekoltem i będą się zastanawiać. Chciał, żeby ludzie tworzyli teorie na temat tych siniaków, żeby myśleli, kto mógł tak posiąść Harry'ego i wiedzieli, że nie mogą go dotknąć, bo już należy do kogoś. – Po prostu chcę cię widzieć w całości. Myślisz, że możemy to przenieść do sypialni?

– Możesz mnie pieprzyć gdziekolwiek chcesz – wymamrotał Harry w jego usta. 

– Wiem, pewnie pozwoliłbyś mi to zrobić w pokoju pełnym ludzi – powiedział, właściwie półżartem, gdyby nie fakt, że Styles przygryzł dolną wargę, a jego biodra posunęły się do przodu, żeby się o niego otrzeć. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy chwytał go za włosy, pociągając dość gwałtownie do tyłu, ułatwiając dostęp do szyi. Wyssał tam malinkę, podgryzając ją mocno, zdając sobie sprawę, że to zapewne boli, ale jednocześnie był pewien, że Harry to lubi, bo pojękiwał cichutko, mocniej przyciskając jego głowę do siebie. – Oczywiście, że tak. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby ludzie zobaczyli, jakim jesteś grzecznym chłopcem dla tatusia, prawda?

– Mhm – wymruczał tylko chłopak.

– Użyj słów, Harry – rozkazał autorytarnym tonem Louis, mocno wczuwając się w całą tę grę. Nieco przeraził się tym, że aż tak pragnął zrujnować bruneta, więc zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, postanowił się upewnić, czy nie robi czegoś źle. – Skarbie, jest okej? Zawsze możemy w normalny...

– Tatusiu, proszę – wymamrotał Harry, dając mu tym samym d zrozumienia, że teraz nie chce robić nic zwyczajnie. Chciał swojego opiekuńczego tatusia, który w całości go posiądzie i nie będzie starał się być delikatny.

– Już kochanie, bądź grzeczny – poprosił, jednak nie wydawało się, że znosi jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Pocałował nos Stylesa, jedna odsunął się po tym słodkim geście. Sięgnął po ręcznik, po czym wstał w wanny. Harry chciał zrobić to samo, ale zatrzymał go. – Za pięć minut widzimy się w sypialni. Dobrze?

– Tak – pokiwał energicznie głową, kiedy Louis się wycierał, następnie owijając swój pas ręcznikiem, wyszedł z łazienki.

Jego ciało było jeszcze lekko wilgotne, gdy krążył po sypialni, żeby upewnić się, że ma wszystko, co potrzebne. Nie miał zamiaru w niezręczny sposób wracać się po coś, tym samym psując nastrój. Zdążył nawet zapalić świeczki, które wprawdzie należały do Harry'ego, ale wątpił, że ten miałby jakiekolwiek problemy z tym, że ich użył. Spojrzał jednak na kota, który aktualnie spał na jednej z poduszek na łóżku i zastanowił się, czy powinien go gdzieś przenieść. Nie miał jednak serca tego robić, a poza tym, Ziggy już po raz kolejny był obserwatorem ich stosunków seksualnych, więc zostawił go w tym samym miejscu.

Zdjął swój ręcznik, rzucając go na krzesło, po czym sam położył się na łóżku, zerkając jeszcze wcześniej na zegarek. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, ile czasu minęło i czy Harry nie powinien już tutaj przyjść, ale najpierw i tak postanowił trochę się ze sobą zabawić. Jego członek był na wpół twardy, bo zdążył już trochę opaść od czasów wyjścia z wanny, ale wystarczyło tak naprawdę kilka ruchów, żeby znów był w pełnej erekcji. Chciał już poprosić chłopaka, żeby tu przyszedł, jednakże jak na zawołanie, ten zjawił się w drzwiach sypialni. Miał na sobie ten sam szlafrok, w którym przyszedł wcześniej do łazienki. Tomlinson z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, bo wciąż wolał trochę się z nim podroczyć. Podczas gdy jedna z jego dłoni masowała penisa, drugą uniósł, nakazując gestem Harry'emu podejście do niego.

– Zdejmij to najpierw – rozkazał, a Styles od razu zrzucił z ramion szlafrok, nie będąc pod nim całkowicie nagi. Znów założył swoją koronkową bieliznę i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem czekał na dalsze instrukcje. Louis zsunął się na krawędź łóżka, siadając na niej i oblizując górną wargę, jak gdyby przyglądał się najlepszemu daniu. Właściwie, zwarzywszy na wszelkie swoje plany na ten wieczór, nie bez przyczyny tak mógł odbierać bruneta. – Obróć się.

Harry zrobił delikatny obrót wokół własnej osi, zanim podszedł do Louisa, który położył dłonie na jego bokach, składając krótki pocałunek w podbrzusze. Nagle zauważył, że jego skóra delikatnie się świeci i gdy przyjrzał się uważnie, dostrzegł, że pozostały na niej drobinki brokatu. Spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Harry'ego, uśmiechając się.

– Spójrz, teraz naprawdę jesteś kosmicznym chłopcem – powiedział Tomlinson, opuszkami palców, dotykając jego ciała. Harry uniósł dłoń, od razu widząc złotawy brokat. – Świecisz jak gwiazda, którą jesteś. 

– Lou – wyszeptał tylko chłopak, nie wiedząc co więcej powiedzieć. Louis jednak nie pozwolił mu na dalsze tworzenie wypowiedzi, kontynuując całowanie jego brzucha. Czuł na swoim podbródku twardą erekcję, ale nie chciał jeszcze go tam stymulować. No cóż, właściwie technicznie rzecz biorą chciał, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, bo chciał przedłużyć każdą chwilę z Harrym. W końcu teraz nie chodziło o zwykłe dojście, szczyt był jedynie efektem ubocznym pokazania chłopakowi, jak bardzo go pragnął, ale nie tylko dla jego ciała, ale po prostu dla niego samego. Chciał czcić każdy jego skrawek i sprawić, żeby stosunek bardziej przypominał jakiś kult niż po prostu seks.

Louis wciąż całował chłopaka po brzuchu, dopóki ten nie opadł na jego kolana. Przez chwilę Tomlinson rozważał upomnienie go za przerwanie te jakże ważnej czynności, jednak nie był na tyle silny psychicznie, żeby powiedzieć „nie" Harry'emu, który wpił się w jego usta, zachłannie całując. Poza tym, było coś oszałamiająco erotycznego w sposobie, w jaki koronka majtek chłopaka ocierała się o jego członka, wprawiając ich obu w iście dionizyjski nastrój. Szatyn naprawdę nigdy nie uważał siebie za szczególnego fana ładnej bielizny u partnerów i nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale teraz sama myśl, w co ubrany jest Harry doprowadzała go do obłędu. Wprawdzie od początku wiedział, że Styles będzie odpowiedzialny za jego obłąkanie, ale raczej sądził, że oszaleje z powodu tego, że kosmita mieszka w jego domu i próbuje ratować Ziemię, nie dlatego, że ten właśnie kosmita zakłada koronkowe majtki.

Louis przeniósł dłonie na jego pośladki, ściskając je lekko, po czym opadł na łóżko. Dociskał do siebie ich krocza, a raczej swoimi rękoma nakazywał Harry'emu poruszanie się w rytmie, do którego chłopak szybko przywykł. Całowali się w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Tomlinson gwałtownie nie zmienił ich pozycji, obracając Stylesa na plecy, a sam nad nim górując. Był pod wrażeniem, jak płynnie mu to wyszło i jak erotyczny był efekt końcowy, bo naprawdę uwielbiał mieć bruneta pod sobą. Chciał jeszcze trochę pozbawić go możliwości swobodnego poruszania się i umieścił jego ręce w górze, zanim wrócił do całowania szyi. Burzliwość, z jaką to wykonał, spowodowała, że Harry uderzył przypadkowo o kota. Nie zrobił tego mocno, ale Ziggy i tak zdążył obrazić się i zeskoczyć z łóżka. Mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem, nie przejmując się w tym momencie tym faktem. Louis zaczął całować szyję chłopaka, żeby jakoś powstrzymać rozbawienie. To nieco wprawiło Harry'ego z powrotem w odpowiedni nastrój, na co tylko czekał drugi mężczyzna, który zaraz szepnął do ucha chłopaka:

– Na kolana i łokcie.

Harry energicznie wykonał rozkaz, od razu ustawiając się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Wypiął się mocno przed Louisem, który z lubością przyglądał się widokowi przed sobą. Był on niemożliwie sprośny, bo już samo ułożenie się nóg i pośladków było bezwstydne, a do tego dochodziła ta bielizna, podwajająca efekt końcowy. Tomlinson przesunął swoje dłonie wzdłuż jego ud, zachwycając się kontrastem swojej opalonej skóry na tle bladej karnacji bruneta. Sięgnął jeszcze po wcześniej przygotowany lubrykant, odkładając go bliżej siebie, zanim delikatnie zsunął majtki Harry'ego, nie zdejmując ich jednak do końca, ponieważ to wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej lubieżne.

– Możesz mnie od razu pieprzyć – wydusił z siebie Harry. – Przygotowałem się.

Louis uniósł brwi, spoglądając na twarz chłopaka, który zaglądał zza ramienia. Bez słowa uderzył go w pośladek, nie szczędząc siły na tyle, żeby pojawił się czerwony ślad. Styles jęknął, a za to oberwał jeszcze jeden raz, tym razem po drugiej stronie.

– Myślisz, że w niecałe pięć minut dobrze to zrobiłeś? – spytał, nachylając się, żeby nie musieć krzyczeć, ale tonem głosu i tak wprawiać go w drżenie. – Czy może myślałeś, że zrobisz to lepiej ode mnie?

– Lou, ja... – zaczął, ale Louis po raz kolejny dał mu klapsa, sprawiając, że brunet wydał z siebie sapnięcie i wygiął plecy. – Przepraszam, tatusiu.

– Jesteś taki niegrzeczny, Harry – zacmokał mężczyzna, trzymając dłonie na jego pośladkach, masując je delikatnie. – Wiesz, że teraz powinienem cię tak zostawić i cię ukarać, prawda? I gdybyś nie wyglądał tak cudownie, naprawdę bym to zrobił. Ale jesteś taki seksowny i uległy...

Ostatnie słowa już mruczał pod nosem, bo nachylił się nad dziurką chłopaka, liżąc pasek między pośladkami. Zrobił to kilkukrotnie, na razie jeszcze się drocząc, jednak Harry od razu rozszerzył bezwstydnie nogi.

– Dziękuję – wyjęczał Styles, brzmiąc jak gdyby rzeczywiście był wdzięczny. Louis czuł, że ten już całkowicie wszedł w swoją rolę i naprawdę martwił się, że mężczyzna by go tak zostawił, bo teraz całkowicie się mu podporządkował. Tomlinson uwielbiał w nim to, bo pragnął przez ten określony czas pełnej kontroli nie tylko nad jego ciałem, ale też umysłem. 

Kontynuował swoje działania, trzymając płasko język i napawając się coraz głośniejszymi skomleniami Harry'ego. Zapewne, gdyby kot jeszcze z nimi leżał, to teraz wystraszyłby się pojękiwań chłopaka, który kompletnie nie przejmował się swoimi odgłosami. Louisowi było to na rękę, bo uwielbiał słuchać chłopaka, nieważne czy mówił, śpiewał czy może jęczał, bo nie mógł się już powstrzymać z przyjemności. Dlatego też w końcu wkupił się na jego dziurce, wsadzając w nią język, tym samym wywołując wygięcie jego pleców i opadnięcie twarzą na płasko na poduszki, bo Harry nie był już w stanie utrzymać się na łokciach. Zauważył, że rzeczywiście musiał się już ze sobą bawić, dlatego wylał trochę lubrykantu na palec i od razu go, próbując go rozciągnąć. Poruszył się kilka razy w jego wnętrzu, nie starając się jednak szukać prostaty.

– Ile miałeś palców? – spytał nagle Tomlinson.

– Trzy. – Harry'emu chwilę zajęła odpowiedź, bo musiał wpierw złapać oddech.

– Nieźle, jak na pięć minut – pochwalił, bez ostrzeżenia wsadzając w niego kolejny palec, nie używając nawet dodatkowego nawilżenia.

Wyciągał je i wkładał w stałym, dość szybkim tempie, w końcu odszukując prostatę, w którą energicznie uderzał. Harry w tym momencie był już całkowicie zrujnowany i oddany jego łasce, wydając z siebie jedynie głośne jęki. Louis miał ochotę je wszystkie spijać, jak najlepszy nektar, bo naprawdę uwielbiał to, jak głośny był chłopak. Miał wrażenie, że czekał na kogoś takiego przez całe swoje życie, podobało mu się, że dopełniali się w każdym aspekcie życia i nawet w łóżku ten był dla niego idealny.

Wylał trochę lubrykantu, gdy dodawał serdeczny palec, z pewnej odległości to podziwiając. Nie myślał nigdy, że będzie tak zahipnotyzowany taki widokiem, ale teraz wydawało mu się, że ogląda dzieło sztuki. Tym bardziej, że drobinki brokatu wciąż odbijały światło, sprawiając że całość była jeszcze piękniejsza. Nie mógł wytrzymać zbyt długo i po zaledwie kilku ruchach, wyjął wszystkie palce, patrząc, jak Harry próbuje się na czymś zacisnąć. Chłopak zaskomlał, w ten sposób błagając Tomlinsona, żeby ten coś zrobił. 

– Cichutko skarbie – poprosił go Louis, całując w łopatkę.

Zakładając prezerwatywę i nawilżając się, oglądał, jak szerokie plecy chłopaka wyglądają na tle pościeli. Jego mięśnie wciąż pracowały, będąc ciągle napięte, jak gdyby tylko czekał na dotyk mężczyzny, żeby się rozluźnić. Dodatkowo mógł zauważyć, jak szybko oddycha, bo plecy unosiły się i opadały w zawrotnym tempie. Miał ochotę zachować ten obraz w swojej pamięci na zawsze, tym bardziej, że nawet nie widział na czym skupić wzrok, gdy wolno w niego wchodził. Przez chwilę nawet się nie poruszał, po prostu zapamiętując widok pod sobą. Harry, będący pod nim, z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami, uniesionymi pośladkami i klatce piersiowej płasko położonej na łóżku, w tej chwili przestał być dla niego tylko człowiekiem. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nigdy nim nie był, ale Louis wtedy poczuł, że nie może go traktować, jak istotę ludzką, bo stał się dziełem sztuki. Delikatnie dotknął jego pleców, mając wrażenie, że właśnie pozwolił sobie na jakiś godny potępienia czyn. Czuł, że to nie jest zwykła skóra i zwykle plecy, dla niego było to jak przejeżdżanie opuszkami palców po rzeźbie. Wydawało się wręcz, że dotknął prawdziwego dzieła sztuki, bo to już nie człowiek, a sam Dawid Michała Anioła, pochylił się przed nim. Harry był dla niego posągiem z marmuru, niezniszczalnym i wiecznie pięknym. Sam Fidiasz nie powstydziłby się stworzenia takiej rzeźby, bo byłaby piękniejsza niż wszystkie inne stworzone zaledwie w okresie klasycznym, jak i każdym innym.

– Proszę – przemówił chłopak, udowadniając tym samym Louisowi, że jednak jest żywą istotą. Tomlinson otrząsnął się z przemyśleń, zaczynając się poruszać w nim, początkowo delikatnie, później tworząc stały rytm.

To nie był seks, uznał Louis. Seks jest przyjemny, czasami nawet bardzo. Działa właściwie na każdy zmysł, bo w końcu i czuć go dobrze, obserwacja pięknego ciała pod sobą również jest wspaniała, podobnie jak dźwięki, zapach czy smak, który Tomlinson wciąż czuł na swoich ustach. Jednak teraz w tym wszystkim było coś więcej, bo to nie tylko wpływało na jego ciało czy inne aspekty fizyczne. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że to jego dusza również cieszy się z powodu tego stosunku. Tym samym, nie mógł nazwać tego po prostu seksem. To była raczej sztuka, która potrafi wpłynąć dobrze na zmysły, ale co ważniejsze, karmi duszę. I to było właśnie najważniejsze w tym momencie dla szatyna; fakt, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuł się zwierzęco, uprawiając z kimś seks, a raczej traktował to, jak coś bardziej duchowego. 

Złapał w końcu biodra Harry'ego, żeby pomóc sobie w utrzymaniu mocnego, stałego rytmu. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jeszcze nie doszedł, chyba po prostu myślenie o Harrym, jak o najpiękniejszym dziele na świecie sprawiło, że przez chwilę zapomniał, że ten był nie tylko piękny, ale też niemożliwie seksowny. Teraz aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy dotarło do niego, co tak właściwie robią. W końcu pomimo aspektów duchowych, to wciąż sprawiało mu przyjemność fizyczną. Harry był tak ciasny wokół niego, a dodatkowo wydawał z siebie ogromną ilość cudownych dźwięków, które przewyższały kunsztem najlepsze sonaty świata.

– Jesteś taki piękny, Harry – wysapał Louis, zniżając się, żeby oprzeć się o jego plecy i pocałować w kark. – Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i dasz radę mnie ujeżdżać?

Harry kiwnął głową i sprawnie zmienili pozycję. Tomlinson nawet nie był aż tak zmęczony, co raczej chciał zobaczyć chłopaka na sobie. Oparł się o łokciach, obserwując poczynania Stylesa, który właśnie zsunął z siebie majtki, rzucając je w jego stronę z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. Ustawił się przodem do Louisa i złapał podstawę jego penisa, patrząc jednak do tyłu, żeby dobrze go nakierować. Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim w końcu usiadł, otwierając od razu buzię i spoglądając głęboko w niebieskie oczy mężczyzny. 

Początkowo robił kółka biodrami, na nowo dostosowując się do rozciągania, a Louis z zachwytem obserwował, jak delikatne mięśnie na jego brzuchu stają się bardziej widoczne. Szatyn był zafascynowany każdym fragmentem jego ciała i każdym ruchem, a jednocześnie czuł się dziwnie dumny. Jak gdyby nie wierzył, że tylko on ma możliwość zobaczenia Stylesa w takim stanie, że tylko dla niego jest tak grzeczny i posłuszny. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i oplótł dłoń wokół jego penisa, który był mokry od preejakulatu. Harry jednak odsunął mu dłoń.

– Chcę dojść bez dotyku – powiadomił go, a Louis akurat w tym momencie nie miał zamiaru się sprzeciwiać. Zamiast tego usiadł, żeby pocałować twarde sutki bruneta. Wtedy już Harry mocniej podskakiwał na nim, tworząc odpowiedni dla siebie rytm, jednocześnie rękoma oplótł tył głowy Tomlinson, żeby zachować jakąś równowagę. Byli maksymalnie blisko siebie, Louis czuł się wręcz rozbrojony przez to, że Harry był wszędzie. Miał wrażenie, że teraz chłopak to cały jego świat i wszystko, co istnieje. To niemożliwie go obezwładniało i sprawiało, że czuł, że zaraz i on dojdzie. Nie chciał jednak nie widzieć twarzy chłopaka, gdy będą dochodzić, zmienił ich pozycję, przekręcając Harry'ego na plecy. Ten był zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą, ale szybko oplótł szatyna w pasie nogami, pozwalając głęboko w siebie wchodzić. Louis używał resztek sił, żeby maksymalnie szybko i mocno się poruszać. – Tak, proszę...

Tomlinson spojrzał tylko przez chwilę na penisa chłopaka. Był czerwony i nabrzmiały, jak gdyby ten z trudem powstrzymywał się od dojścia. Louis jednak sam czuł, że jest blisko i miał wrażenie, że nie wtrzyma zbyt długo.

– Możesz dojść, skarbie – powiedział, patrząc się z załzawione oczy Harry'ego. – Dojdź dla tatusia.

Od razu wpił się w jego usta, nawet go nie całując, a jedynie pieprząc językiem. Zagłuszało to jęki Stylesa, które pewnie i tak pomimo tego było dobrze słyszalne. Poczuł na swoim brzuchu, że chłopak doszedł, bo sperma pobrudziła ich obu. To jednak dodatkowo go nakręciło, bo po prostu mocno wszedł w Harry'ego i został tam, gdy dochodził, sapiąc prosto w jego usta. Czuł, że ten zacisnął się nad nim i to jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło wszelkie doznania.

Przez chwile jeszcze go całował, chcąc się uspokoić, zanim wyszedł. Leżeli obok siebie, jeszcze w ekstazie, oddychając głośno i spoglądając na siebie z miłością.

– Kocham cię – powiedział pierwszy Harry, sprawiając, że serce Louisa stało się cudownie lekkie.

– Kocham cię – odparł Tomlinson, cmokając chłopaka w usta. Chciał pogłębić pocałunek, ale usłyszeli miauknięcie. Kot wszedł na łóżko, kładąc się na poduszkę nad nimi, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

– Przepraszam za hałasy – odezwał się brunet do zwierzęcia, który jednak nie miał zamiaru na to reagować. Zwrócił się więc do drugiego mężczyzny. – Ziggy zaraz zadzwoni do opieki społecznej.

– Twoja szyja i tak wygląda jakby ktoś cię dusił – powiadomił go.

– Wiesz, że będę niedługo musiał występować publicznie? – przypomniał mu Harry.

– Ups – powiedział tylko Louis, nachylając się, żeby wyssać jeszcze jednego siniaka, tym razem za jego uchem.


	25. Past Lives

Louis odszedł krok od półki w salonie, przyglądając się temu, co właśnie zrobił. Pokręcił głową, po czym podszedł tam znowu, zmieniając nieco położenie jednej z rzeczy, zanim z zadowoleniem się uśmiechnął. Odwrócił się i usiadł na kanapie, wyciągając telefon i pozując do selfie. Starał się uchwycić przypadkiem szafkę, tak, żeby była widoczna gdzieś za jego twarzą. 

– Przesada – powiedział Harry, który siedział tuż obok, trzymając w dłoni książkę. Patrzył na niego z pozoru nie zainteresowany, ale malutki uśmieszek zdradzał wszystko. – Przypomnij mi, czemu właściwie to robisz? 

– Dlaczego robię sobie zdjęcie? – spytał retorycznie. – Robię je, ponieważ chcę pokazać moim fanom, jak niemożliwie seksownie wyglądam w tym zaroście. 

– Wiesz, o co mi chodziło – przypomniał mu chłopak, a Louis wstał, sięgając po wcześniej ułożoną płytę, która była na ich półce. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, pokazując brunetowi okładkę. 

– Skoro nie mogę za bardzo wstawiać zdjęć z prawdziwym Harrym Stylesem, to przynajmniej dostaną zdjęcie z jego płytą – powiadomił go. – Wiesz, ile będzie spekulacji na ten temat?

– A wiesz, że domyślili się wielu rzeczy, odkąd napisałeś długiego tweeta na temat albumu? – zaśmiał się Harry i okej, miał w pełni rację. 

Odkąd jakiś czas temu Harry w końcu wydał płytę, właściwie wypuszczając ją dość niespodziewanie, jedynie kilka dni przed premierą robiąc promocję, Louis oszalał. Może nie dosłownie, ale miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma tego, co działo się wokół tego albumu. Podczas, gdy Harry kompletnie nie przejmował się opiniami krytyków, które i tak były w większości pozytywne, Tomlinson skrupulatnie wszystko śledził. Oczywiście należałoby też dodać, że to dzięki niemu zwiększyła się nieco sprzedaż, bo on jako pierwszy z celebrytów polecił krążek publicznie, uznając go za niesamowite dzieło muzyczne. Później w ślad za nim poszli też inni ludzie, w tym jego najbliżsi przyjaciele, jednak trzeba było przyznać, że nikt nie stworzył takich elaboratów na temat płyty, jak on. Dodatkowo były one całkowicie szczere, bo naprawdę uważał ten album za coś świetnego. Był świetny pod względem muzycznym, bo brzmiał świeżo na rynku muzyki popularnej, a jednocześnie czuć było inspirację twórcami z lat siedemdziesiątych, co dla krytyków było dużym zaskoczeniem i Harry wielokrotnie był o to pytany w wywiadach. Starał się jakoś wykręcić, mówiąc, że po prostu lubi ten styl i nie było to kłamstwem, ale Louis domyślał się, że prawdziwi znawcy muszą być naprawdę zdziwieni, że Styles brzmi tak prawdziwie w tym stylu. W końcu żaden z nich nie wiedział, że rock lat siedemdziesiątych to najbliższe czasy dla chłopaka, a stwierdzenie, że jest dzieckiem Bowiego i Mercury'ego nie były aż taką przenośnią. 

Dochodziły do tego jeszcze teksty, które według Louisa tworzyły kwintesencje geniuszu Harry'ego. Były po prostu pięknie poetyckie, z dozą romantyczności, ale momentami w nieco smutniejszym stylu. Oczywiście, znajdowały się tam utwory, które Tomlinson już słyszał i wiedział, o czym są, ale były tam też takie, jak chociażby Two Ghost czy From The Dining Table, napisane w czasie ich rozłąki. I oczywiście, były cudowne, chociaż to piękno nie należało do takich oczywistych. Harry nie tworzył piosenek o miłości w stylu typowych popowych hitów, to naprawdę brzmiało jak poezja, a ta liryczność musiała być zaczerpnięta ze wszelkich tomików, jakie chłopak przeczytał w życiu. I Tomlinson doceniał kunszt autorski, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że Harry pisał o nim. 

O nim. 

Oczywiście, to nie tak, że Louis się tego domyślił. W końcu należał do chyba najmniej domyślnych osób, ale na szczęście brunet znał go już na tyle, że wiedział, jak ten zareaguje i nie dał mu nawet czasu na robienie różnych teorii, o kim mogą być te najbardziej romantyczne utwory. Styles jednak nie był typem człowieka, który wprost by mu powiedział, że napisał o nim praktycznie całą płytę. Po prostu pewnego razu, gdy zasypiali, dał mu pewną podpowiedź. Zdarzyło się to tego samego dnia, co premiera albumu, więc mimo tego, że szatyn przesłuchał go kilkukrotnie, nie sądził jeszcze, że jest o nim. Miał pewne podejrzenia, ale postanowił, że porozmawia jeszcze z jakąś osobą postronną, na przykład Zaynem, żeby się upewnić. 

– Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze – pożegnał się Louis, całując go w skroń. Harry wtedy uniósł dłoń mężczyzny do swoich ust. 

– Dobranoc, moja słodka istoto. 

Tomlinson najpierw uśmiechnął się i wtulił się w plecy chłopaka, powoli zasypiając. Kilka sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie słów Stylesa i dopiero wtedy podniósł się, będąc kompletnie zaskoczonym. 

– Słodka istoto? – powtórzył, a Harry otworzył oczy, lekko zaspany. 

– Mhm – wymruczał, naprzeciw jego ust, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Jesteś moją słodką istotą. 

– H, wiesz, o co mi chodzi...

– Myślałem, że się domyśliłeś – uznał, nieci rozbawiony całą sytuacją. – No proszę cię, Louisie Tomlinsonie, nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie wiesz, że jesteś każdą romantyczną piosenką na tym albumie. 

– Nie jestem przecież twoim pierwszym kochankiem w życiu, nie chciałem tak od razu zakładać, że to mnie nazywasz słodką istotą – odparł, niby żartobliwym tonem, ale w końcu najczęściej zdania, które są kreowane na żart zawierają najwięcej prawdy. 

– Powinienem poczuć się urażony – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której wyznałem miłość. Odkąd pojawiłeś się ty, nie liczy się nikt, z kim spałem czy do kogo żywiłem jakąś sympatię. I czy naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym zatytułować płytę imieniem, którym mnie nazwałeś, przez ostatnie parę miesięcy mówić i pokazywać, jak cię kocham, a na koniec uznać, że jednak najsłodsza piosenka o miłości na albumie będzie o... właśnie, o kim niby miała by być?

– Nie wiem, po prostu... – zaczął, ale nie miał możliwości dokończenia, bo Styles wpił się w jego usta, zachłannie go całując. Louis odpowiedział od razu, wtapiając palce we włosy chłopaka, żeby mocniej go do siebie przysunąć. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, bo obaj byli zmęczeni i teraz żyli już w przekonaniu, że nie muszą całować się na zapas, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy do tego dojdzie następnym razem. Byli w na tyle stałej relacji, że robili to codziennie i to było oczywiste, dlatego gdy oderwali się od siebie, posłali sobie jedynie lekkie uśmiechy. – Czyli, co, tak teraz załatwiamy sprawy? Będziemy się całować za każdym razem, jak mamy konflikt?

– Sugerowanie, że to był konflikt – przewrócił oczami Styles ze śmiechem. – Ja ci kiedyś pokażę prawdziwy konflikt.

– To wtedy zostanie nam tylko pieprzenie się, żeby to załagodzić – poruszył brwiami Tomlinson. 

– Zaczynam teraz myśleć nad poważnym konfliktem...

– Głupek – zaśmiał się Louis, cmokając go w usta. – Chodź spać. 

Od tej rozmowy był już pewien, że główny tematem albumu jest on i to, co Harry do niego czuł. Oczywiście, chłopak miał rację, że nie musiał wcale robić selfie, gdzie przypadkowo w tle znajdzie się jego płyta, ale od pewnego czasu jedną z największych pasji Louisa stało się czytanie teorii na temat jego domniemanego związku ze Stylesem. Istniała spora grupa ludzi, która była przekonana, że ta dwójka jest razem, poznając to po małych szczegółach, jak na przykład fakt noszenia tych samych rzeczy, bo to akurat prawda, że brunet często ubierał koszulki czy bluzy Tomlinsona. Czasami też pojawiały się pomysły, że na niektórych zdjęciach Harry'ego widać kawałek charakterystycznej dla domu Louisa ściany. Jednak ostatnio największym dowodem na to, że są razem, był obraz zakupiony przez szatyna na aukcji. To Styles wstawił jego zdjęcie na instagrama, specjalnie robiąc to już długi czas po samej licytacji, licząc, że ludzie wcale nie pamiętają, kto go kupił. Drugi mężczyzna nie wyprowadzał go z błędu, chociaż wiedział, że jego fani są bardzo pamiętliwi i wyciągają sprawy sprzed paru lat, a co dopiero tak niespodziewany zakup sztuki, która dziwnym trafem zawisła na ścianie Harry'ego. Dziwił się jedynie, że nikt jeszcze nie domyślił się, że mieszkają razem, a może po prostu nie miał okazji dotrzeć do takich teorii. 

W każdym razie, wstawienie tego zdjęcia nie było czymś wielkim, ale dawała fanom duże pole do popisu jeśli chodzi właśnie o nowe pomysły na temat ich związku, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przeszłoby to bez echa i tak chciał to zrobić.

– Czy nie mogę już wspierać mojego... – zaczął Tomlinson, ale przerwał, orientując się, że nie może nazwać Harry'ego w ten sposób, bo jeszcze nie odbyli rozmowy. Jak na razie byli po prostu dwójką przyjaciół, mówiącą sobie, że się kochają i okazyjnie uprawiającą seks, ale nie powinien nazywać go swoim chłopakiem, dlatego postarał się szybko poprawić. – Czy już nie mogę cię wspierać?

– Co chciałeś powiedzieć wcześniej? – zainteresował się Styles, patrząc na niego uważnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko i  usiadł na jego kolanach. Tomlinson przez chwilę udawał, że wcale go to nie rusza i dodawał wcześniej zrobione zdjęcie na instagrama. Podobało mu się to, jak chłopak stara się zdobyć jego uwagę, wiercąc się na nim czy dotykając torsu. – Lou...

W uroczy sposób przedłużył samogłoskę, tym samym sprawiając, że Louisowi nieco zmiękło serce i spojrzał na niego. W końcu i tak od dłuższego czasu miał w głowie zarys tej rozmowy i tego, jak spytać chłopaka czy są razem. Kompletnie nie znał się na związkach i chociaż już  został uświadomiony, że nie jest dzieckiem, żeby prosić o chodzenie z kimś, tylko powinno to wyjść po prostu po czasie i wtedy ustala się wszystko, to i tak bardzo się bał rozpoczęcia dyskusji na ten temat. Przerażała go myśl, że po tym, jak powie Harry'emu to, co mu leży na sercu, ten go odrzuci, uznając, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi, uprawiającymi seks i tak powinno zostać. 

– Hm? – odezwał się, żeby trochę przedłużyć chwilę na zastanowienie.

– Jak chciałeś mnie nazwać? – spytał, oblizując nerwowo usta. 

– Dobrze wiesz, jak chciałem cię nazwać – uznał Tomlinson, odkładając telefon i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. – Czy to czas na poważną rozmowę?

– Mhm – pokiwał głową Harry. – Znaczy, może i będzie poważna, ale raczej krótka. Bo jeśli masz zamiar się o to pytać, to moja odpowiedź brzmi „tak".

– Tak? – upewnił się, uśmiechając się. Styles uniósł brew, zniecierpliwiony, tym samym dając mu do zrozumienia, że chce usłyszeć całość. – Okej, czyli jednak muszę przez to przejść. 

– A nie chcesz przez to przechodzić? – przestraszył się trochę chłopak, ale Louis uspokoił go, gładząc jego uda swoimi dłońmi. 

– Po prostu, to pierwszy raz kiedy robi się tak poważnie. W sensie, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z nikim w takiej poważnej relacji – podsumował. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcę. Kocham cię i mówiłem już to wielokrotnie, ale nie wiem, czy byłbym dla ciebie dobrym chłopakiem, dlatego nie będę miał pretensji, jeśli uznasz, że wcale nie chcesz być ze mną tak oficjalnie i wolisz pozostawić nasze relacje w takim... czymś. 

– Lou, przecież my praktycznie jesteśmy razem – ocenił Harry. – Może i zaczęliśmy całkowicie  na odwrót od większości par, bo wiesz, chyba najpierw powinno się poznać siebie nawzajem, zakochać się, zostać razem i dopiero zamieszkać, a my trochę zmieniliśmy kolejność, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że cię kocham i po prostu... chcę być z tobą. 

– Ale wiesz, że to na razie nie będzie takie oficjalne? – powiadomił go Louis, z lekkim żalem. Styles jednak uniósł lekko kąciki ust, kiwając głową. 

– Przecież wiem, ale lepiej jest mi ze świadomością, że jesteśmy parą i mogę pochwalić się swoim przyjaciołom, że usidliłem tego słynnego Louisa Tomlinsona, który przecież się nie zakochuje – mówiąc to, pochylił się, żeby wymruczeć to naprzeciw jego ust. Szatyn z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby się na niego nie rzucić, bo miał ochotę jeszcze trochę z nim poflirtować. Wciąż muskał jego uda, bawiąc się nim, przez cały czas spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. – Szkoda tylko, że wszyscy moi przyjaciele to też twoi przyjaciele. 

– Przesada – zaśmiał się Louis. – Ale cóż, udało ci się. Przyznaj się, to jakieś spocariańskie sztuczki. 

– Tak, to wszystko to spocariański urok osobisty i spocariański penis – uznał rozbawiony Harry.

– Zakochałem się w tobie zanim zobaczyłem twojego penisa – powiedział, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Chociaż, jak go zobaczyłem, to zakochałem się podwójnie. 

– Wiedziałem – odparł Styles, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do klatki piersiowej, jak gdyby chciał się złapać za jedno z serc. – Jesteś ze mną tylko dla nierządu. 

– Rany, zakochałem się w kimś, kto mówi nierząd zamiast seks – parsknął śmiechem Tomlinson. – Och, właśnie, czy myślisz, że uprawianie nierządu do twojej muzyki w tle będzie niedorzeczne czy seksowne? Wiesz, to played with myself bardzo działa na moją wyobraźnię. 

– Hm, czyżbyś chciał to zobaczyć? –  flirtował Harry. – Było mi bardzo smutno, gdy musiałem się tak sam dotykać, siedząc w hotelowym pokoju, ze świadomością, że wokół mnie powinny być twoje dłonie. 

– Czyżby twoje spocariańskie dłonie nie znały dobrych sztuczek? 

– Wiesz, że znają – przewrócił oczami, całkiem przypadkiem, chwytając się ramion szatyna, gdy ocierał ich o siebie. – Ale jednak wolę jak ty to robisz.

– Naprawdę? – udawał zdziwienie Tomlinson, przesuwając palcami po wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu na spodniach Harry'ego. 

– Tak, tatusiu. 

I to był właśnie ich kod, bo te słowa, w połączeniu z niewinnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego i tym, jak słodko przygryzł dolną wargę, sprawiały, że Louis nie mógł długo czekać. Chciał odpiąć jego rozporek, ale Styles mu pomógł, wstając, żeby całkowicie pozbyć się swoich spodni, zdejmując je jednym ruchem, wraz ze skarpetkami. Tomlinson oparł się wygodnie, sięgając po telefon, żeby włączyć album chłopaka, po czym powrócił do obserwowania jego poczynań. Brunet spoglądał na niego nieśmiało, nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Taki był jednak jego plan, chciał troszeczkę zabawić się z Harrym i wydobyć z niego pragnienia, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. 

– Rozbierz się ładnie – poradził mu, a ten oblizał nerwowo usta, ale rzeczywiście zaczął ściągać swoją koszulkę. – Ładnie, Harry. Nie po to włączyłem muzykę, żebyś teraz w ogóle z niej nie korzystał. 

Chłopak pokiwał głową, od razu słuchając jego rozkazu, a Tomlinson nie wierzył, że on naprawdę należy do niego. Był tak piękny, nic w końcu się nie zmieniło i wciąż uważał go za prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Do tego odznaczał się taką posłusznością, ale tylko w pewnych aspektach życia pozwalał przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. I właśnie to tak pociągało szatyna; wcale nie chciał bezmyślnego chłopaka, który będzie na każde jego zaufanie. Potrzebował Harry'ego, potrafiącego samodzielnie podejmować decyzje, który na co dzień jest naprawdę kierowniczy i wie, czego chce, ale w łóżku zamienia się w kompletnie pokorny, z pełną świadomością poświęcając się Louisowi. 

Styles już z większą śmiałością, podszedł do mężczyzny, siadając mu na kolanach i dopiero teraz zdejmując swoją koszulkę. Robił to jednak bardzo powoli, drocząc się, a do tego poruszał swoimi biodrami, jednak w taki sposób, że jedynie dodatkowo nakręcał szatyna, nie dając mu jednak nic więcej. Louis wciąż udawał, że wcale nie jest tym wszystkim aż tak zainteresowany, chociaż jego erekcja była na tyle oczywista, że nie Harry musiałby być głupcem, gdyby myślał, że naprawdę to na niego nie działa.

Oczywiście podniecenie Tomlinsona dodało mu nieco odwagi. Wstał, odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzny, żeby ten zobaczył, w jak piękny sposób kręcił kółka biodrami. Wprawdzie tym razem miał na sobie zwykłe bokserki, ale szatyn był zahipnotyzowany każdym ruchem, bo to w połączeniu z muzyką chłopaka, która leciała w tle wydawało się być idealne. Tym bardziej, że teraz włączyło się Only Angel, przy którym Styles stał się całkowicie sobą, siadając na Louisie, jednak będąc plecami do niego. Jego pośladki były idealnie na jego kroczu, poruszając się w rytm muzyki. Harry zaczął podśpiewywać słowa, wyglądając przy tym niczym grzech, bo mężczyzna nie wierzył, że można być aż tak seksownym. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i złapał go za biodra, jednak brunet odsunął jego dłonie od siebie. 

– Najpierw chcę ci pokazać moje sztuczki – uznał chłopak, uśmiechając się z przebojowością. 

– Ach tak? – powątpiewał Louis, szepcząc mu to do ucha. – W takim razie, proszę, spraw, żeby tatuś doszedł. Jak zrobisz to grzecznie, to zastanowię się, czy zasługujesz na nagrodę.  

Harry znów odwrócił się przodem, praktycznie od razu wkładając dłoń do dresów, które miał na sobie Tomlinson i przez materiał bokserek dotykając jego penisa. Mężczyzna zacmokał z udawanym niezadowoleniem. Dużo go kosztowało prowadzenie tej gry, bo w normalnej sytuacji pozwoliłby chłopakowi się sobą zająć czy nawet sam namówiłby go do tego, ale tutaj nie chodziło o zwykłą przyjemność. Chciał sprawdzić, gdzie sięgają ich granice, zarówno ta posłuszności Stylesa, jak i jego, związana z trzymaniem go w ryzach, nawet jeśli najchętniej zgodziłby się na wszystko.  – Chyba sobie żartujesz. Skoro ja cię nie mogę dotykać, to ty tak samo. Wymyśl coś innego. 

Louis nie dostał odpowiedzi słownie, bo ten tylko pokiwał głową, łapiąc mężczyznę za ramiona. Bezceremonialnie zaczął ocierać ich członki o siebie, jak gdyby czytał Tomlinsonowi w myślach. Szatyn rzeczywiście chciał sprawdzić, czy Harry poradzi sobie z takim zadaniem, bo miał ochotę po prostu się z nim pobawić jakoś inaczej. Wydawało mu się, że gdy tym razem całą władzę będzie miał Styles, jednak to tylko pozornie, bo to on wciąż włada jego ciałem, mówiąc mu, co powinien robić, a czego nie, a poza tym, nie mógł tak po prostu dotknąć jego penisa dłonią i pójść na łatwiznę. Musiał się jakoś wykazać, ale dobrze wiedział, że obaj lubili wyzwania. W końcu Harry radził sobie świetnie, mimo, że dzieliło ich kilka warstw ubrań, szatyn już musiał się powstrzymywać od zbyt szybkiego dojścia, bo cały erotyzm tej sytuacji tak na niego wpływał. Nie potrafił się jednak powstrzymać przed nazywaniem Stylesa „grzecznym chłopcem", bo ten zdecydowanie na to zasługiwał. 

Nagle jednak zadzwonił telefon, wyrywając ich nieco z nastroju. Louis przez chwilę myślał, że to jego, ale szybko odkrył, że on wciąż włącza muzykę. Sięgnął jednak po komórkę, pokazując mu, że to Kate do niego dzwoniła. 

– To pewnie nic ważnego – wyjęczał Harry, przyspieszając swoje ruchy, jak gdyby starał się zyskać pełną jego uwagę. 

Początkowo Louis chciał go posłuchać i po prostu odłożyć sprzęt, ale miał inny pomysł. W końcu znał już wiele fetyszy chłopaka i przypomniało mu się, jak kiedyś w formie żartu przywołał ideę uprawiania seksu przy innych ludziach i ku jego zdziwieniu na Stylesa nie zadziałało to odpychająca, a wręcz przeciwnie. Tomlinson jednak, przynamniej na razie, nie wyobrażał sobie brania udziału aż w tak ekshibicjonistycznych praktykach, ale mógł przetestować zachowanie chłopaka w nieco inny sposób.  

– Nie przestawaj – rozkazał, odbierając i do razu dając na głośnik. Ten rzeczywiście cały czas ocierał się o niego, co sprawiło, że trudno mu było utrzymać zwyczajny oddech. Szatyn czuł się podobnie, chociaż zazwyczaj nie był zbyt głośny i umiał się powstrzymać, to jednak było coś innego/ W końcu na swoich kolanach miał najpiękniejszą istotę w całym wszechświecie, która teraz wykonywała erotyczne ruchy na jego ciele, stając się wręcz niemożliwie obsceniczną. – Hej, Kate.

– Louis? – zdziwiła się. – Dasz mi Harry'ego?

– Jest zajęty – powiedział, z ledwością przełykając jęk, bo chłopak wykonał naprawdę stymulujący ruch. Styles jednak nie dał rady się powstrzymać i stęknął, sprawiając, że Tomlinson skarcił go wzrokiem i włożył palec do ust, niemo nakazując ssanie go. – Przekazać coś?

– Dwie sprawy – podjęła wątek. – Po pierwsze, załatwiłam Harry'emu wywiad, później powiem mu szczegóły, ale niech szykuje się na rozmowę z Jamesem Cordenem. 

– Wow, to – podjął wątek, spoglądając prosto w oczy chłopaka, który był też zajęty jego palcem. – Bardzo dobrze. 

– Nom – zgodziła się, ale jej głos brzmiał dość specyficznie. – Poza tym, myślałam jeszcze o jakiejś imprezie dla najbliższych znajomych z okazji wydania albumu, ale jeszcze nad tym pomyślimy. 

– Fantastycznie – ocenił Louis, nie mówiąc jednak do Kate. Ciągle chwalił Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej to rozumiał, bo z każdym pochlebnym przymiotnikiem jeszcze bardziej się starał. 

Tomlinson aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, bo nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie rozmawiał przez telefon ze swoją przyjaciółką, podczas gdy druga osoba będzie robiła im obu dobrze. To wydawało się tak perwersyjne, ale jednocześnie gorące. W końcu Kate nic nie wiedziała, nie miała żadnego pojęcia, w jakiej scenie im towarzyszy. Mężczyzna od początku domyślał się, że to będzie nakręcać Harry'ego, bo chłopak wydawał się być osobą z mnóstwem dziwnych fetyszy, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważył, że jemu też to sprawia przyjemność i to nie tylko dlatego, że jego ukochany czuł się dobrze.

– Dziwny jesteś dzisiaj – uznała. – Ale w każdym razie, to już bardziej do ciebie, bo nie wiem, czy Harry da radę, ale pójdziesz ze mną do ginekologa?

– Tak, jasne – wystękał, bo Harry najwyraźniej był już bardzo blisko, bo jego ruchy stały się szybkie i już w żaden sposób się nie droczył. Do tego nie możność wydawania z siebie dźwięków sprawiła, że miał łzy w oczach, więc Tomlinson jak najszybciej chciał przerwać rozmowę z kobietą, bo jego oddech był już nieregularny i to w bardzo oczywisty osób. Walczył jednak przez chwilę z samym sobą, bo chciał, żeby doszli w czasie tej rozmowy, ale z drugiej strony za bardzo się bał, że Kate się czegoś domyśli.  – Cat, przepraszam, ale zadzwonię później. 

– Chyba Harry zadzwoni, w końcu do niego dzwoniłam – poprawiła go. – Powiedz mi tylko, jak wróci do domu. 

– Powiem, jak tylko dojdzie – tymi słowami zakończył rozmowę, rozłączając się i wyciągając palec z ust chłopaka, który od razu jęknął. – Jesteś taki grzeczny, Harry. Dalej, dojdź dla tatusia. Chcę cię zobaczyć. 

– Ty pierwszy – wysapał. – Proszę. 

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i chwycił bez żadnych oporów jego biodra, żeby utrzymać je w jednym miejscu, a sam zaczął wykonywać ruchy. Harry praktycznie zapłakał, opadając na niego, a głowę trzymając na jego ramieniu. Było w tym coś niesamowicie lubieżnego, bo na pozór całość wydawała się być błaha, ale jak się okazało działała na Stylesa, który teraz z trudem powstrzymywał się od orgazmu. Tomlinson domyślił się, że też rozmowa z Kate i fakt, że kobieta o niczym nie wiedziała tak na niego wpłynął. Na samego szatyna właściwie też, bo teraz nie minęło kilkadziesiąt sekund, a doszedł w swoje spodnie, niczym nastolatek. Wtedy Harry przygryzł jego ucho i wyszedł naprzeciw ruchom mężczyzny, szczytując chwilę później. Przez cały ten czas mocno wtulał się w Louisa, praktycznie płacząc, gdy ten go przytulił. 

– Było cudownie skarbie, kocham cię tak mocno – szeptał Tomlinson, uspokajając go. – Jesteś najlepszy, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię mam. 

Harry był w bardzo specyficznym stanie, jak gdyby nie umiał dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim. Louis jednak ciągle go przytulał czy całował w skroń, mówiąc łagodnym głosem, który go powoli uspokajał. Lekko się bał, co dzieje się z chłopakiem, ale nie chciał panikować, bo czuł, że to mogłoby jedynie pogorszyć całą sytuację. W końcu po kilku minutach zaczął oddychać normalnie i już nie łkał, jednak wciąż przytulał się do mężczyzny.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał. 

– Okej, skarbie? – upewnił się Louis, a ten pokiwał głową. 

– Tak, ale – podjął wątek – nie pocałowałeś mnie jeszcze.

– Wszystko dla mojego kosmicznego chłopca – odparł Louis, złączając ich usta w leniwym pocałunku. 

              
Ω

Louis spojrzał na piękne zachodzące słońce, które sprawiało, że niebo stawało się różnokolorowe. Obserwował, jak staje się bardziej czerwone w okolicy tej ogromnej gazowej kuli, żeby przejść później w mniej agresywne odcienie tego koloru. Był w stanie dostrzec też trochę różowawych chmur, które nieco ochładzały całość, ale dodawały też swego rodzaju uroku. Tomlinson zdecydowanie uwielbiał zachody słońca i cieszył się, że ma okazję je obserwować w całej okazałości ze swojego ogrodu. 

Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego na fotelu obok, który zgiął nogi tak, że mógł trzymać brodę na kolanie. Również wpatrywał się w słońce, a jego delikatne promienie opalały jego twarzy. Louis mógł obiektywnie stwierdzić, że wyglądał naprawdę urokliwie i cała sceneria była bardzo romantyczna. 

– Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, że wszyscy tak naprawdę patrzymy na to samo Słońce? – spytał nagle Tomlinsona, odwracając się w jego stronę. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, czekając na kontynuację. – W sensie, nieważne, gdzie się znajdujemy, w jakiej części świata to i tak widzimy tę samą gwiazdę, nawet jeśli obserwujemy ją o innych porach, to to Słońce nas łączy. 

– Nie wiem, czy jesteś aż tak zjarany czy po prostu tęsknisz za Liamem po dwóch dniach rozłąki – zaśmiał się Louis, odpalając drugiego skręta.

– Sugerowanie, że ty nie tęskniłeś za Harrym, jak się nie widzieliście – prychnął Zayn. 

– Stary, ale mój chłopak ode mnie uciekł, a ty wiesz, kiedy twój wróci – przypomniał mu. – Rany, mówienie mój chłopak na głos jest lepsze niż myślałem. 

– Och, czekałem tylko aż zaczniesz się nad tym spuszczać – powiedział złośliwie Malik, zaraz kręcąc głową. – Przepraszam, jestem po prostu zdenerwowany. On jest tam gdzieś, promując swoją nową piosenkę, ubrany w te dziwne dresy czy co to tam jest, z łańcuchem na szyi i naprawdę, aż mnie skręca na myśl o tych wszystkich dziewczynach, które mdleją na jego widok. 

Louis doskonale go rozumiał, bo zmiana w wyglądzie Liama była dla niego sporym szokiem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to zdarzyło się tak nagle, że z grzecznego chłopaka, który ubierał się najbardziej elegancko z nich wszystkich, zaczął kreować się na stereotypowego czarnego rapera. Wprawdzie Tomlinsonowi w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało, bo w końcu on doskonale wiedział, że poprzedni zarząd miał wiele obiekcji, co do ich indywidualności, dlatego w czasie przerwy każdy z nich starał się próbować różne rzeczy. Louis zrobił jeszcze więcej tatuaży, nieco zmienił styl ubierania, Niall przestał farbować włosy na blond, Zayn zaś zmieniał kolor na nienaturalny mniej więcej co każdą wizytę czy tak jak teraz, postanowił zgolić się prawie na łyso, jednak z nich wszystkich to Liam zmienił się najbardziej. 

Najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Louis zdawał sobie spraw z pragnień pozostałych, na przykład Malik zawsze marudził na to, że nie może drastycznie zmienić fryzury, więc nie był w szoku, że zaczął teraz to robić. Payne zaś zawsze uchodził za osobę, której pasuje styl, jaki wykreował przez lata, dlatego gdy Tomlinson zobaczył jego najnowszy singiel i teledysk do niego był mocno zdumiony. W końcu nigdy nie myślał, że zobaczy Liama tańczącego, śpiewającego o seksie, z założonym na szyi łańcuchem. 

Teraz ten pojechał na promocję swojego singla i miał wrócić już pojutrze, ale Zayn bardzo przeżywał te kilka dni rozłąki i był bardzo zazdrosny, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co robi jego chłopak, z kim jest i dokładnie gdzie. Louis z jednej strony go rozumiał, ale z drugiej, nie widział, dlaczego przyjaciel aż tak się tym przejmował.

– Wiem, że to pewnie głupie – podjął wątek Tomlinson. – Ale nie myślałeś, że może Liam jest...

– Nie – nie dał mu dokończyć myśli. – Tommo, nie jestem idiotą. Sprawdziłem, czy ma dwa serca, a poza tym, przecież Harry prześledził całe nasze drzewo genealogiczne. Liam jest na pewno człowiekiem. Po prostu się zmienił. 

– Właśnie ta zmiana jest dla mnie taka niezrozumiała – przyznał. – W końcu wydaje się, jak gdyby został zmuszony do takiego czegoś. 

– Wydaję ci się, bo ostatnio spędzaliście ze sobą mało czasu – ocenił Zayn, biorąc skręta, żeby wciąć kilka buchów. – On potrzebował metamorfozy, bo miał dość grzecznego Liama z boysbandu. Tylko, że dla mnie to trochę sztuczne i chociaż w stu procentach go wspieram, to mam wrażenie, że niedługo znudzi się tą kreacją i będzie chciał ją jakoś zmienić, przez co ludzie znowu pomyślą, że udawał to wszystko i nie był prawdziwy. 

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Louis z westchnięciem. 

– Poza tym, raczej powinienem spytać, jak ty się czujesz? – zmienił nieco temat.

– Masz na myśli Harry'ego? – upewnił się, a mężczyzna kiwnął głową. – Często go nie ma w domu, ale nie czuję tej rozłąki aż tak bardzo, bo zawsze do mnie wraca. Rozumiesz, może być i na końcu świata, jednak dopóki będzie zasypiał w moich ramionach będzie dobrze. W momencie, gdy jesteśmy razem cały świat się zatrzymuje i po prostu... wiem, że będzie dobrze. 

– A co z Kate? – dopytywał Zayn. – Ułożyłeś sobie wszystko w głowie?

– Cat raczej zrobiła to za mnie – przyznał. – W sensie, bardzo się zdystansowała i wydaję mi się, że nie dopuszcza mnie do siebie tak, jak zwykle. Widzieliśmy się w końcu od tego czasu, ale nie byliśmy sami, poza tym, nie wydaje mi się, że ona mnie pragnie. Teraz spotyka się z Jamesem, tym lekarzem. 

– Spotyka się z kimś? – zdziwił się nieco Malik. 

– Tak, powiedziała mi, że umówiła się z nim, ale jakoś nie drążyłem tematu, a ona chyba też nie była chętna do mówienia niczego więcej – przyznał. – Ale to całkiem nieźle, bo jasne, że chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa, tym bardziej, że ja mam teraz chłopaka i zajmuje się głównie nim. 

– Dziwne – ocenił Zayn, jednak w jego głosie nie było zbyt dużo emocji. – Mi powiedziała, że nie chce w czasie ciąży chodzić na randki i odpuszcza sobie całe to życie towarzyskie. Mówiła, że woli odpocząć, zająć się pracą i dzieckiem. Ale może nie zdradziła wszystkiego, bo wie, że mam dobre kontakty z Niallem. 

– Jak on sobie radzi? 

– Zajmuje się swoją płytą i – zaczął, ale zatrzymał się na chwilę. – To w sumie tyle. Zajmuje się płytą. 

– Rany, czyżby ta dwójka była aż tak pochłonięta pracą? – zaśmiał się gorzko Louis. 

– A co innego można robić, gdy ma się złamane serce? – spytał retorycznie, rzucając filtr do popielniczki. – W kocu oboje są zbyt produktywnymi ludźmi, żeby płakać w poduszkę. 

Tomlinson chciał już mu przyznać rację, kiedy nagle drzwi salonu się otworzyły i do ogrodu wszedł Harry. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie przestraszeni, a Zayn próbował schować jakoś paczuszkę z ziołem i bletki, ale Styles zaśmiał się. 

– Spokojnie, dobrze wiem, co robicie jak mnie nie ma – uznał, uspokajając ich trochę. Podszedł najpierw do Malika, przybijając mu piątkę na powitanie, po czym bezceremonialnie cmoknął Louisa w usta, zanim wstał i z lekkim zakłopotaniem szukał wolnego miejsca, jak gdyby wcale nie widział wolnej kanapy czy jeszcze dwóch foteli.  

– No dalej, usiądź swojemu tatusiowi na kolanach – odezwał się Zayn, lekko się uśmiechając. Harry, jak na zawołanie, zrobił to, z zadowoleniem pozwalając się otuli ręką w talii. 

– Przepraszam, mogłem mu coś wspomnieć – wytłumaczył się Louis, żeby jakoś usprawiedliwić, czemu przyjaciel użył takiego pseudonimu. W końcu ta dwójka dzieliła się ze sobą wszystkim i naprawdę nie mieli żadnych tajemnic, więc to oczywiste, że szatyn ze szczegółami opowiedział mu o swoim życiu łóżkowym z Harrym. 

– Czy ja wyglądam na złego? – wzruszył ramionami Styles. – Przynajmniej wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem twój. 

– Co piłeś? – spytał od razu Tomlinson, gdy zauważył, że jego oczy świecą się w ten specyficzny sposób. 

– Drinka – przyznał. – Dobrze, dwa, ale były małe. 

– Ach, czyli tak teraz wygląda praca młodych gwiazd rocka – uznał sarkastycznie Louis, nie starając się być jednak szczególnie złośliwym. 

– Chyba nie jesteś zły, tatusiu – wymamrotał tuż przy jego ustach, jednocześnie wtapiając palce w jego włosy.  Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale poczuł się w tym momencie zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory. Harry zaczynał grę, co nie było dla nich już niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale robił to przy ich przyjacielu. Szatyn nie był do końca pewny, jak się z tym czuł, bo w końcu Zayn wiedział o wszystkim. Oczywiście to alkohol sprawił, że chłopak miał tyle pewności siebie, on zaś był zjarany, jednak to wciąż wydawało się bardzo sprośne. 

– Nigdy, skarbie – odparł w końcu, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. Kątem oka zauważył, że sprawne palce Malika zaczynają skręcanie kolejnego jointa, co również nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego. 

– Skoro jesteś taką gwiazdą rocka, Styles, to chyba z nami zapalisz, hm? – zaproponował Zayn, nawet nie patrząc w ich stronę. 

– Mogę? – poprosił grzecznie Louisa, który zmarszczył brwi. 

– Po pierwsze, sam możesz o sobie decydować – podjął wątek. – A po drugie, przecież sam palę, jak mógłbym ci zabronić?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i wszyscy czekali aż Zayn dokończy swoją pracę. Poszło mu to dość sprawnie, bo zawsze, pomimo swojego stanu, potrafił świetnie skręcać, bo był wtedy skupiony tylko na tym zadaniu. Wprawdzie, gdy podniósł do góry swoje dzieło, było nieco krzywe, ale i tak bardzo dobrze zrobione, biorąc pod uwagę, ile wypalił wcześniej.

– Paliłeś już kiedyś? – upewnił się Malik, odpalając jointa. 

– Mhm, próbowałem, ale chyba nic mnie wtedy nie wzięło – przyznał. 

– Pierwsze razy z ziołem takie są – powiadomił go Zayn, sam biorąc pierwszego bucha. – Ale ten  jest dość mocny. Musisz się po prostu dobrze zaciągnąć i trzymać dym w płucach bardzo długo. Najlepiej przytrzymaj jeszcze kilka sekund po tym, jak zacznie cię drapać w gardle. 

– Spokojnie, umiem dobrze wstrzymywać oddech – powiedział Harry, kokieteryjnie się uśmiechając, gdy brał od mężczyzny skręta. 

– To dym, nie penis Louisa, ale mam nadzieję, że z tym też sobie poradzisz – zażartował. Obserwowali, jak Styles zaciąga się dymem, po czym przez dłuższy czas nie wypuszcza powietrza. Jego oczy nieco łzawiły, gdy w końcu to zrobił, sprawiając, że Zayn zaklaskał, a Louis dał mu buziaka w policzek. – Gratuluję! Weź jeszcze jednego, a potem oddaj Louisowi. Zrobimy kółko. 

Harry wykonał polecenie i przez jakiś czas byli zajęci jedynie paleniem. Postała dwójka nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego czegoś, bo najczęściej w trakcie rozmawiali, czy nawet pisali i zioło było jedynie dodatkiem. Brunet jednak raczej nie umiał skupić się na niczym innym, bo nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Za to dobrze to na niego działało, bo cały czas chichotał, wtulając się w Louisa. Po którejś kolejce, jednak zdecydował się odpuścić, nie mając już na nic siły. 

– Harry, wszystko okej? – spytał zmartwiony Tomlinson, gdy ten przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał. Nie otworzył nawet oczu, ale pocałował szyję Louisa, wysysając na niej malinkę. 

– Jesteś taki piękny, Louis – mamrotał niezrozumiale. – Przypominasz mi czasami Jamesa Deana, wiesz?

– Jamesa Deana? – powtórzył zdziwiony szatyn, nieco rozbawiony stanem Harry'ego. Zayn również śmiał się pod nosem, nie chcąc jednak przerywać wywodów chłopaka. 

– Mhm – potwierdził. – Ale twoje oczy są jeszcze bardziej niebieskie. Jak oceany Ziemi widziane z kosmosu. A moje są jak lądy, wiesz? Czy to nie cudowne? Razem jesteśmy jak Ziemia!

– A jak jest na Spocarii? – zapytał zaciekawiony Malik. 

– Spocaria nie jest tak piękna – stwierdził pewnie. – Tam wszystko jest sztuczne. Nawet uczucia są sztuczne, dlatego nie chcę tam wracać. Chcę być z wami na zawsze. 

– H, nie musisz wracać – wyszeptał Louis, cmokając jego skroń, bo ten skulił się lekko na jego kolanach. – Przecież możesz tu zostać. Chciałbym...

– Nie mogę, Louis – zaprzeczył. – Ja też jestem sztuczny i nie pasuje tutaj. Nie mam nawet prawdziwego imienia na Ziemi, jak mogę żyć wśród realnych ludzi? I do tego nikt nie może poznać mojego imienia, bo...

– Bo co, skarbie? – dopytał się Tomlinson łagodnie. – Kochanie, rozmawiaj ze mną. 

– Kocham cię, Lou – wyszeptał. – Ale bardzo chcę mi się spać. Mogę iść spać? 

– Oczywiście, mój kosmiczny chłopcze – zgodził się, a ten wtulił się w niego, praktycznie od razu zasypiając. Louis spojrzał pytająco na Zayna. – Powinienem go przenieść do sypialni?

– Na razie nie, jeszcze się przerazi, jak obudzi się bez ciebie – poradził Malik, po czym pokręcił głową, wstając. – Rany, zioło chyba nie jest dla Harry'ego. Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy więcej mu tego nie dał. W każdym razie, chcesz piwo? 

– Poproszę.

Wciąż głaskał plecy chłopaka, który wydawał się teraz tak bezbronny i Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że to on będzie musiał go chronić. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, czemu to statek Stylesa wylądował w jego ogrodzie. Może i to było zamierzenie Kate, ale miało ono dużo więcej sensu niż wydawało się im wszystkim. Wprawdzie to Harry przybył na Ziemię, żeby ochronić ją przed obcymi, ale ktoś musiał go też chronić przed samym sobą. I tą osobą był właśnie Louis, jego zadaniem było sprawienie, żeby ten czuł się bezpiecznie na Ziemi i mógł prowadzić tutaj spokojne życie. Jednak w planie chyba nie było rozkochanie go w sobie, z wzajemnością, żeby teraz nie chciał wrócić na swoją rodzinną planetę. Chociaż Tomlinson wolał myśleć, że to też była część planu, zapisana gdzieś w gwiazdach. Czasami już tak jest, że ludzie rodzą się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i później przeprowadzają się do innego miasta, kraju czy czasami nawet na inny kontynent. Harry zaś przyszedł na świat na złej planecie, bo był przeznaczony do życia tutaj, u boku Louisa. Być może atomy, które zbudowały ich ciała, pochodziły z tej samej gwiazdy. Rozsypały się po całej galaktyce, ale jednak prędzej czy później musiały do siebie wrócić. Właśnie teraz był ten czas i Tomlinson czuł, że nie mogą mieszać się w przeznaczenie i znowu od siebie odchodzić. 

Przytulił mocno do siebie Harry'ego, będąc pewny, że teraz w ramionach trzymał nie tylko cały swój świat, ale także brakującą część samego siebie.

 

*****


	26. Dark Times

– Podsumowując, nazywanie mnie lalką jest uwłaczające i... – mówiła Kate, oburzona pseudonimem, jaki nadał jej mężczyzna, jednak przerwała, gdy Louis gwałtownie zatrzymał samochód przed przychodnią. – Co to było?

– Ktoś czaił się na nasze miejsce parkingowe – wyjaśnił. – A teraz wysiadaj, lalka. 

Kate przewróciła oczami, jedna wykonała jego polecenie, z małym ociąganiem. 

Dzisiaj przyjechali na kolejną wizytę u ginekologa, żeby sprawdzić, czy z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze. W końcu teraz Kate była już w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i, jak Louis przeczytał w jakimś artykule, jej brzuch miał już się zaokrąglić. Tego dnia jednak ubrała dość luźną koszulkę, więc nawet dokładne wpatrywanie się w to miejsce nie sprawiło, że mógł zauważyć jakąś zmianę. Dowiedział się też, że wahania nastrojów powoli będą maleć, ale za to zwiększy się niechęć do podejmowania jakichkolwiek działań. Na razie Kate wydawała się być spokojniejsza niż zwykle, bo nawet jej wywód na temat mówienia do niej „lalka" nie był szczególnie nerwowy, a raczej pouczający w matczyny sposób. Uśmiechnął się wręcz na myśl, że być może hormony przygotowują ją do tej roli i w taki sposób na nią oddziałują. 

Gdy weszli już do środka, Tomlinson zerknął nerwowo na zegarek. Harry obiecał, że zdąży do nich dołączyć, ale spóźni się chwilę, bo miał wywiad w radio i musiał jeszcze tutaj dojechać. Wprawdzie Louis i Kate wyjaśnili mu, że nie musi im towarzyszyć, jeśli to duży problem, bo badanie wcale nie miał trwać szczególnie długo i sami by sobie poradzili. Ten jednak uparł się, uznając, że musi obserwować, jak rozwija się dziecko przyjaciółki i nie chce już odpuszczać wszelkich wizyt.

W końcu zostali zaproszeni do środka, przez pielęgniarkę, bo pani Hudson była już wolna. Spokojnie zrobiła Kate wszystkie badania, zadowolona z tego, że wyszły prawidłowe. Zadawała też mnóstwo pytań kobiecie na temat jej grupy krwi, wcześniej ją sprawdzając, jednak okazało się, że nie ma możliwości dojścia do konfliktu serologicznego, bo zarówno u kobiety, jak i u dziecka występuje antygen D, czyli ich współczynnik to Rh+. Louis przez cały czas z uśmiechem jej towarzyszył, podekscytowany na myśl, że już niedługo zobaczy dziecko na usg. 

– Zapraszam teraz na badanie palpacyjne piersi – odezwała się lekarka, po czym zwróciła się do Tomlinsona. – Czy będzie pan nam towarzyszył? 

– Oczywiście – odparł pewnie, a Kate zmierzyła go wzrokiem, wyraźnie zdzwiona. 

– Nie będzie – uznała, wymuszając uśmiech. Louis niezbyt rozumiał, dlaczego ta nagle go wygania i pomyślał, że na pewno skrywa jakiś sekret przed nim, który wyjdzie w czasie tego badania. Być może chciała powiadomić panią Hudson o ojcu dziecka i musiała jakoś wyrzucić. 

– To niech pan poczeka w moim gabinecie, zawołam pana jak skończymy – powiadomiła go starsza kobieta z łagodnym uśmiechem. – To nie potrwa długo.

Mężczyzna wykonał od razu prośbę, cmokając tylko Kate w policzek, zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żeby zając miejsce na krześle w gabinecie. Od niechcenia wziął jakąś gazetę, która oczywiście musiała być poradnikiem dla kobiet w ciąży. Zaczytywał się w faktach, które znał już bardzo dobrze, bo dokładnie zaczytywał się w różnych artykułach w internecie. Przez chwilę przeglądał poszczególne strony, zanim zrezygnowany odłożył magazyn i sięgnął po swój telefon, żeby sprawdzić czy Harry do niego nie napisał. Nie było jednak żadnej wiadomości, c o z jednej strony go zasmuciło, a z drugiej zdenerwowało. Rozumiał, że chłopak miał dużo zajęć, ale jednocześnie uznał, że nie powinien był obiecywać im niczego, jeśli nie był pewien, że dotrzyma obietnicy. 

Wrócił do czasopisma, natrafiając na artykuł o pierwszym trymestrze ciąży i badaniach, jakie trzeba wykonać. Nieco znudzony to czytał, aż natrafił na informację o badaniu palapcyjnym piersi, dzięki której dowiedział, co to tak właściwie jest. 

Badanie to polega na wzrokowej i palpacyjnej (dotykowej) ocenie piersi.

Kiwnął sam do siebie głową, nareszcie rozumiejąc, czemu przyjaciółka go wyrzuciła z pokoju i nieco uspokoił się na temat sekretów. W końcu chodziło tylko o jej piersi, których właściwie nigdy nie widział i domyślał się, że Kate nie czułaby się komfortowo, gdyby towarzyszył jej w badaniu. 

W końcu usłyszał głos młodszej kobiety, nawołującą go i od razu odłożył gazetę, szybko kierując się do niej. Siedziała już na kozetce, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.

– Wszystko dobrze? – upewnił się.

– Tak, nie ma żadnych niepokojących zmian – powiedziała pani Hudson. – Właściwie wszystkie badania przebiegły bardzo pomyślnie, więc możemy przejść do badania usg. Później...

Przerwała, bo nagle gwałtownie otworzyły się drzwi i po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła pielęgniarka, wraz z Harrym. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby bardzo się tutaj spieszył, bo miał lekko spocone czoło, ale jednocześnie w jednej dłoni trzymał bukiet kwiatów, a w drugiej sałatkę. 

– Przepraszam, ale bardzo nalegał, żeby tutaj wejść – powiadomiła swoją przełożoną młoda kobieta. – Powiedział, że jest ojcem. 

– A to nie pan jest ojcem... – zaczęła pani doktor, ale zaraz pokiwała głową, jak gdyby wpadła na jakiś pomysł. – Ach już rozumiem. Oczywiście, nie ma problemu, drugi tata też może zostać. 

– Dziękuję – odparł Harry, z zadowoleniem. Najpierw cmoknął Louisa w policzek, po czym zrobił to samo z Kate, najpierw dając jej kwiaty, a potem kładąc sałatkę na stolik. – To w formie przeprosin, że się spóźniłem. I musiałem się upewnić, że zjesz pełnowartościowy posiłek! 

– Dzięki – powiedziała niepewnie Kate, odkładając bukiet na bok, patrząc na Louisa pytająco, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Możemy zaczynać?

– Oczywiście – zgodziła się lekarka i zaczęła przygotowywać kobietę do badania. Nie zajęło jej to długo i już po chwili na małym ekranie pojawił się obraz. Wszyscy wytężyli wzrok, szukając dziecka. Pani Hudson wskazała na dużo wyraźniejszą niż ostatnio plamę. – To właśnie Fasolka. Ma jakieś sześć centymetrów i waży zaskakujące dziesięć gram. 

– Och, to dlatego na razie jeszcze nie przytyłam – zaśmiała się Kate. 

– Tak, nie powinnaś przytyć więcej niż dwa kilo – wyjaśniła. – Ale spokojnie, niedługo wróci ci apetyt, jednak i tak powinnaś uważać z jedzeniem, bo ciąża nie oznacza jedzenia za dwóch. Dlatego świetnie, że pan...

– Harry – wtrącił się Styles.

– Świetnie, że Harry dba o pani żywienie, bo sałatki to świetny pomysł – dokończyła. – Przygotowałam przykładowy jadłospis na dzień, oczywiście można go modyfikować, ale ważne, żebyś miała dużo wartości odżywczych w każdym posiłku. Mówiłam już o zmianach, jakie zajdą w twoim organizmie, więc może macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Raczej nie – uznała Kate. – Dziękuję pani bardzo.

– W razie czego jestem pod telefonem – dodała. – Ale jak na razie ciąża przebiega bardzo pomyślnie. Proponuje jednak zrobienie dodatkowych badań związanych z genetyką, żeby upewnić się, że dziecko nie jest na nic chore. 

– A czy istnieją takie podejrzenia? – przeraził się Harry. 

– Sprawdzimy to profilaktycznie – wyjaśniła. – W każdym razie, dziękuję państwu bardzo i zapraszam na kolejną wizytę za około miesiąc. I proszę, niech się panowie nie martwią. Pani Hood ma ciało niczym dwudziestolatka i urodzi wam zdrowego dzidziusia. Od szesnastego tygodnia można już zobaczyć płeć, o ile nam się oczywiście poszczęści.

Louis i Harry uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Tomlinson delikatnie objął mężczyznę za tył pleców. Szybko zorientował się, że powinien też pokazać swoje wsparcie Kate, dlatego też złapał ją za dłoń, a ta najpierw przewróciła oczami, jednak później uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust. 

Ω

– Ale zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nie oddam wam tego dziecka do adopcji? – spytała Kate, gdy byli już w samochodzie, wracając do domów. Kobieta zajadała się sałatką, którą przywiózł jej Styles. – Znaczy, rozumiem, pani Hudson na pewno powie o tym swojemu synkowi, który zabierze mnie na coś więcej niż kawę, ale...

– Cat, nie przeszło mi to nawet przez myśl – przerwał jej Tomlinson. – Już kocham Fasolkę, ale mam zamiar być fantastycznym wujkiem. 

– Lou, będziesz ulubionym wujkiem Fasolki – zaśmiała się, ale wydawało się, że naprawdę tak sądzi. 

– Poczułem się urażony – odezwał się Harry.

– Spokojnie, Styles – podjęła wątek Kate. – Przekaże dziecku, że przynosiłeś m kwiaty i sałatkę. Jeszcze czekoladki, a jak tak dalej pójdzie do wyrzucisz z mojego podium Louisa. 

– Och, postaram się też zrzucić go z podium Fasolki – zażartował, ale zaraz zorientował się, że to raczej będzie niemożliwe. – Och. Ona przecież nie będzie mnie znać. 

– Może i nie pozna cię osobiście, ale hej, przecież usłyszy tyle historii – próbowała pocieszyć go Cat. – W końcu ile osób na świecie może się pochwalić, że ich mama przyjaźniła się z przybyszem z innej planety, który uratował Ziemię?

– Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym ją poznać – odparł smutno chłopak. 

– Możesz zostać – wtrącił się cicho Louis, czując narastający smutek z powodu myśli o wyjeździe Harry'ego, które nieuchronnie się zbliżało. 

– Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę – odezwał się Styles. – Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś nie rozumiał, że muszę wrócić. Jestem tutaj tymczasowo. 

– Nie denerwuj się – powiedział spokojnie Tomlinson. – Po prostu cały czas mówisz o tym, jak bardzo chciałbyś tutaj zostać, a co cię właściwie powstrzymuje? Nie masz przecież nikogo takiego na Spocarii, kto...

– Louis – upomniała go Kate. – Skończmy o tym rozmawiać, dobrze? Jestem w ciąży, jak będę się na was wkurwiać, to zaszkodzi dziecku!

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał szatyn. 

– To ja przepraszam – uznał Harry. – Jestem bardzo zestresowany i wyżywam się na was zamiast jakoś się ogarnąć. 

– Zdziwiłabym się, jakbyś nie był zestresowany – uznała Cat. – Naprawdę dużo przeżywasz w ostatnim czasie i wydaję mi się, że potrzebujesz jakoś odreagować w inny sposób. Myślałeś już o tej imprezie? 

– Jeszcze nie – westchnął Styles. – Szczerze, nie widzę tego za bardzo.

– O jakiej imprezie mówicie? – zainteresował się Tomlinson. 

– Wspominałam ci już o tym – powiedziała Kate. – Chcę, żeby Harry wreszcie się jakoś rozerwał, a jak pewnie wiesz, ma awersje do klubów i imprez z całkiem obcymi ludźmi... – Louis doskonale zrozumiał aluzję do tego, co stało się, gdy ostatnio byli na tego typu przyjęciu i jedynie kiwnął głową. – Więc chciałam zrobić u siebie domówkę w ramach uczczenia jego sukcesu i takie tam. Zaprosilibyśmy kilku najbliższych znajomych, trochę wypili, porozmawiali, potańczyli, a wy pewnie gdzieś w połowie poszlibyście się pieprzyć. 

– Przepraszam, mamy klasę – prychnął szatyn. – Nie pieprzymy się przy ludziach.

– Mhm, kłam mnie dalej – uznała, wskazując na niego plastikowym widelcem. – Gdybyś wtedy podczas rozmowy przez telefon mnie słuchał, a nie był skupiony na nierządzie z Harrym to teraz bym nie musiała się powtarzać...

– Powiedziałem jej – powiadomił go Harry z uśmiechem. 

– Ups – wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson, nie czując zbyt dużych wyrzutów sumienia, skoro tamta dwójka z tego żartowała. – W każdym razie, nie lepiej zrobić u nas tę imprezę? Mamy większy dom.

– Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się od razu. – Ale Tomlinson, przyznaj, że najlepsze imprezy były u mnie. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś poszedłeś spać do wanny? 

– Najgorsza noc mojego życia – stwierdził na samo wspomnienie, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Wiesz, spanie w wannie to nic, ale ta wanna była pełna wody. 

– To dlatego nie lubiłeś kąpieli? – zachichotał chłopak.

– Dokładnie – pokiwał głową. – Ale spokojnie, impreza u nas będzie niezapomniana!

Ω

– Część piękny, jak się bawisz? – zagadał Louis, do Harry'ego, który stał w kuchni, z lampką białego wina. 

Tego wieczora wyglądał wyjątkowo cudownie, bo oprócz tego, że miał na sobie jasnoróżowy garnitur, połączony z czarną koszulą, to jego włosy zdążyły trochę odrosnąć, tworząc malutkie niesforne loczki. Jednak to, co właściwie odbierało Tomlinsonowi oddech był fakt, że brunet miał nie tylko pomalowane delikatnym błyszczykiem usta, co sprawiało, że były jeszcze pełniejsze, ale też podkreśloną rozświetlaczem kość jarzmową. Wprawdzie szatyn nie wiedział, jak nazywa się kosmetyk, który tak ślicznie odbija światło od jego twarzy, tworząc lekko różowawą poświatę, ale Harry pokazał mu kosmetyk, którego użył, wyjaśniając jak to działa. Dodatkowo, już przy nim, dodał trochę tego produktu na swoje powieki i Louis naprawdę nigdy nie myślał, że będzie zachwycony pomalowanym mężczyzna, ale to, jeszcze w połączeniu ozdobieniem paznokci czarnym lakierem, tworzyło mieszankę, która działała na niego jak magnes. 

– Proszę mnie nie podrywać, bo mój chłopak jest zazdrośnikiem – zażartował Styles. 

– Jaka szkoda – zacmokał mężczyzna. – Chyba pozostaje mi tylko upić się do nieprzytomności z tego żalu. 

Brunet pokręcił głową i cmoknął Tomlinsona w usta. Chłopak smakował jak słodkie wino, co tworzyło kontrast do trunków, jakich wcześniej kosztował Louis. Żaden z nich jednak nie był jakoś szczególnie pijany, bo w końcu impreza odbywała się w ich domu, więc musieli pilnować innych gości, żeby ci przypadkiem nie narobili jakichś głupot. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, Styles nie słynął ze szczególnie mocniej głowy do alkoholi, dlatego zachował się odpowiedzialnie i postawił dzisiaj tylko na wino. 

Sama domówka była naprawdę przyjemna, wydawało się, że wszyscy dobrze się bawią. Z drugiej strony nie było aż tak dużo osób, bo oprócz ich najbliższych przyjaciół, przybyli również ci nieco dalsi, nie zawsze sławni, ale ich również dobrze znali. Jedyną dość obcą osobą na przyjęciu był James, którego Kate przyprowadziła ze sobą, tym samym jawnie pokazując, że łączą ich bliższe relacje niż początkowo wszystkim się wydawało. 

Wprawdzie nie można powiedzieć, że teraz się jakoś szczególnie spoufalali. Po prostu przyszli razem i teraz siedzieli obok siebie, nawet się nie dotykając. Przez cały wieczór jednak dużo rozmawiali, bo jak zauważył Louis, żaden z nich nie pił alkoholu. Przyczyny, dla których nie robiła tego Kate były dla przyjaciół oczywiste, reszta gości zdawała się jeszcze tego nie dostrzec, jednak zachowanie Jamesa wzbudzało trochę podejrzeń. Oczywiście, Liam nie uważał, że to coś szczególnie złego, bo w końcu bycie abstynentem jest zdrowe, ale Zayn i Louis byli tym dość mocno zdziwieni, dlatego gdy teraz Malik podszedł do niego i Harry'ego, Tomlinson podjął temat. 

– James wciąż nie pije?

– Ta – kiwnął głową brunet. – Proponowałem mu, ale powiedział, że nie pije w ogóle. 

– Nie pije w ogóle? – zdziwił się Louis. – Czekaj, czy on na pewno jest pełnoletni?

– Jest lekarzem, Lou, musiał zdać studia – wtrącił Harry. – Poza tym, przecież to by było nielegalne. 

– Kate albo ma faceta, który mógłby być jej ojcem albo takiego, który mógłby być synem – podjął wątek Zayn. – Nie ma nic pomiędzy.

– Ale czemu aż tak wam przeszkadza to, że nie pije? – zastanawiał się Harry.

– Tak, ponieważ zawsze ocenialiśmy mężczyzn Kate po alkoholu, jaki pili i na tej podstawie decydowaliśmy, czy są dobraną parą – kontynuował Malik. – A teraz jestem zagubiony, Cat nigdy nie spotykała się z kimś takim.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

– Na przykład, tequilla to osoba niestabilna psychicznie, a taka jest też Kate, więc odpada – dodał Louis, wskazując na ich znajomego nieopodal. – Piwo to dominujący mężczyzna, który jednak nie poświęci jej wystarczająco dużo czasu.

– John, pijący tam nieopodal drinka z wódką, jest świetnym przykładem na to, że osoby, które najbardziej lubią taki trunek są dość proste w obsłudze – wymieniał dalej Zayn. – Co, jak liczyłem, będzie pił właśnie James, bo mam wrażenie, że Kate nie chce się szukac żadnej instrukcji. 

– I nie zapominajmy też o whisky – dokończył Tomlinson. – Whisky to mężczyzna idealny dla naszej pięknej damy. Dojrzały i opiekuńczy niczym ojciec, ale jednocześnie, w przeciwieństwie do pijących whiskey, jest bardziej szarmancki niż kowbojski.

– Jaka jest różnica między whiskey a whisky? – zapytał Harry, niezbyt rozumiejąc, o czym mówią. 

– Whisky jest z jęczmienia, a whiskey z kukurydzy i to drugie powstaje tylko w USA – wyjaśnił szatyn. 

– Dlatego Louis pije whisky, a Niall whiskey – tłumaczył Malik. – I jak możesz zauważyć, bardzo się to sprawdza, bo...

– Czy wy męczycie biednego Harry'ego waszymi teoriami? – odezwał się nagle Liam, wchodząc do kuchni. Pozostali starali się nie skrzywić na widok jego dresów, bo nawet Louis, który często wybierał takie ubrania, na tę imprezę postanowił trochę dorównać Harry'emu, jednak w nieco bardziej codziennym stylu, zakładając biały golf i dżinsy. Teraz przy Paynie wydawało się, że obaj przybyli tutaj prostu z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, ale z innych środowisk. – Wiecie, że to się nie sprawdza, prawda?

– Kochanie, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale teraz to pierdolisz głupoty – ocenił Zayn, uśmiechając się złośliwie, zanim cmoknął mężczyznę w policzek. – Harry, jaki jest twój ulubiony alkohol? – brunet zerknął na swoją lampkę białego wina, dopijając ją do końca, po czym postukał w szkło, jakby się zastanawiając. Wszyscy jednak doskonale znali odpowiedź. – Dobra, białe, czerwone czy różowe? 

– Raczej czerwone – stwierdził, a Malik uśmiechnął się do Louisa porozumiewawczo. 

– Można było spodziewać się czegoś innego? – spytał retorycznie Tomlinson. – Nieco staroświecki, czytający w wolnym czasie poezję i uważający, że dobra muzyka została w poprzednim wieku. 

– No i do tego ukryty romantyk, chociaż mało subtelny w łóżku – podsumował jeszcze na koniec brunet, przy okazji przybijając piątkę swojemu przyjacielowi. – Gratulację, Loueh. I spójrz skarbie, to jest idealnie dobrana para. Whisky i czerwone wino. A wiecie do czego na pewno nie pasuje wino? Do abstynencji. 

– Czyli Kate też najbardziej lubi wino? – upewnił się Styles. 

– Dokładnie – potwierdził Zayn, nieco zasmucony. – Ona potrzebuje osoby, która w piątkowe wieczory się z nią wstawi, oglądając jakiś film na kanapie. A nie mężczyzny, który będzie się przyglądał, jak się upodliła, a później będzie prawił jej kazania. 

– A myślicie, że James taki jest? – spytał, a dwójka mężczyzn pokiwała głową. Ten zaś sięgnął po butelkę wina, leżącą na blacie – Wiecie co, chyba pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Zdam wam później raport, dobrze?

– Najlepszy chłopak na świecie – stwierdził Louis, kradnąc całusa od Harry'ego, który uśmiechnąwszy się, odszedł, kręcąc kokieteryjnie biodrami. Tomlinson pokręcił z zadowoleniem głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten przepiękny mężczyzna był jego. Mimo że zawsze wyglądał tak wspaniale, dzisiaj było to wyjątkowe i mężczyzna był pewien, że ten stał się gwiazdą wieczoru, bo niemożliwe było być cudowniejszym. – Czym ja sobie na niego zasłużyłem?

– Spytaj lepiej, czym sobie zasłużyłeś na mnie – poradził Zayn, pokazując mu dyskretnie w kieszeni woreczek z zielonymi listkami. Zerknął jeszcze na Liama, który był zajęty jedzeniem jakiejś przekąski. 

– Chodź do mnie na górę – zaproponował Louis. 

Ω

– Ach, tutaj jesteście!

Louis i Zayn odwrócili się od okna w sypialni Tomlinsona, zauważając, że dołączyła do nich Kate. Nie zapaliła jednak głównego światła, więc jedyne oświetlenie stanowiła lampka nocna, do której jakiś czas temu Harry włożył różową żarówkę. Kobieta wzięła najpierw głęboki oddech, przechadzając się po pokoju, a na jej ustach wytworzył się lekki uśmieszek, który z łatwością uchwycił Malik. 

– Szkoda, że jesteś w ciąży – uznał brunet z żalem. – Zapalilibyśmy teraz. 

– Tak – potwierdziła, przeciągając samogłoskę. W matczynym stylu dotknęła ramion swoich przyjaciół, wzdychając. – Nawet nie wiecie, jakie to wszystko jest irytujące. Muszę znosić to, co się dzieje na trzeźwo. 

– A co takiego się dzieje? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Och, zapomniałam, że długo tutaj jesteście – podjęła wątek, siadając na łóżku. – W każdym razie, większość gości już wyszła, a Niall się upił i siedzi w wannie, ale gdy do niego podchodziłam, bo chciałam mu pomóc, zaczął mnie prosić, żebym go pocałowała, mówić, że mnie kocha, więc dałam mu po prostu szklankę wody i poczekałam aż zasnął. 

– Okej, to nie jest aż tak źle...

– Może i nie Tomlinson, ale dodam jeszcze, że Harry i James się polubili – wycedziła przez zęby, ale Louis zmarszczył brwi, zajmując miejsce obok niej, podczas gdy Zayn wciąż stał w oknie, wdychając świeże powietrze. – O rany, ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz. James ma być jednorazową akcją, przecież nie chcę z nim być czy coś. Nie może się polubić z moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, bo wtedy trudno mi będzie z nim zerwać. 

– Cat, ale czemu ty właściwie chcesz to zrobić? – zastanowił się Malik, brzmiąc już dość specyficznie, dlatego położył się obok nich na łóżku. – Przecież bycie w związku to nie koniec świata. Ja na przykład świetnie się bawię.

– Ale James jest człowiekiem, Zayn – powiadomiła go Cat, myśląc, że od razu zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi, ale w końcu mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia o pochodzeniu kobiety.

– I co z tego? 

– A zresztą – zaczęła, patrząc jeszcze na Louisa, który pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Jestem w połowie Spocarianką, mój drogi. 

– Och – odezwał się Malik. – Mam udawać, że jestem zdziwiony?

– Co? – wykrzyczała kobieta. – Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

– Em, miałem wam nie mówić, ale jestem zbyt zjarany... – uznał, ziewając. – Harry mi powiedział i poprosił, żebym cię pilnował. Wiesz, w czasie kolacji, na której się dowiedzieliśmy, że jesteś w ciąży, zabrał mnie do statku i powiedział wszystko, bo podejrzewał kogoś o ojcostwo i...

– I co? – dopytywała się Kate, ale Zayn właśnie zasnął. Próbowała potrząsać jego ramionami, żeby go wybudzić, ale nie dała rady, bo zatrzymał ją Louis. 

– Cat, spokojnie – poprosił, przysuwając ją do siebie. – Nie obudzisz go teraz, ma czasami takie zjazdy. 

– Wiem, ale...

– Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? – przerwał jej, jednak jego głos wciąż był bardzo łagodny. – Dlaczego Harry kazał cię pilnować?

– Nie wiem, naprawdę – powiedziała z przejęciem. – On mi nie ufa, jakby nie wierzył, że zależy mi tak mocno na ocaleniu Ziemi i jest mi przykro, bo bardzo chcę wam pomóc, ale nie mogę, bo Harry nic mi nie mówi i praktycznie odsuwa mnie od całej misji. Jeśli mam być szczera, to podejrzewam, że... zresztą nieważne. 

– Co podejrzewasz? – nie odpuścił Tomlinson, czując się kompletnie trzeźwy, jak gdyby wszystkie używki z niego uleciały. 

– Że on wcale nie chce naszej pomocy, bo nie ma zamiaru ocalić Ziemi – wyjawiła. – To może i brzmi głupio, ale w końcu nikt z nas nie wie nic o postępach, jakie są w misji. Cały czas niby coś robi, ale, cholera, to już trwa tyle miesięcy, a czas nas goni. 

– Przecież mówił, że gdy tylko wyda płytę, to będzie mógł działać – bronił go Louis, nie chcąc wierzyć, że jego ukochany może być tym złym. – I naprawdę, aktualnie spędza dużo czasu w swoim statku i sprawdza jakieś dane...

– Jakieś dane? – prychnęła. – Louis, słyszysz w ogóle, co ty mówisz? Przecież on wydaje się czekać na moment aż będzie za późno. Oplótł cię sobie wokół palca i być może naprawdę cię kocha, ale przez to nie masz otwartych oczu. 

– Cat, ale jak na razie to ty wydajesz się bardziej fałszywa – przyznał. – Ale tobie też ufam, dlatego zostawiłem sprawę z ojcostwem, chociaż nie ukrywam, że to cholernie podejrzane. Dlaczego nie chcesz nikomu z nas powiedzieć, kto jest ojcem dziecka?

– Bo to nie wasza sprawa – wycedziła przez zęby.

– Mylisz się – zaprzeczył. – Przecież to dziecko, niezależnie czy jest z człowiekiem, Spocarianinem czy może też z półspocarianinem ma w sobie twoją krew. Stanowi zagrożenie dla Ziemi. 

– To dziecko wprowadzi pokój na tym świecie, między naszymi planetami – wyprowadzała go z błędu kobieta, ale Louis zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu. – To było zaplanowane, ciąża stała się częścią mojej misji. 

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie zjarałem się naprawdę – stwierdził, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Chyba, że to cos brałaś, bo to nie jest normalne...

– Kurwa, spróbuj chociaż mnie wysłuchać – wtrąciła się. – Dziecko, które noszę, pochodzi od Spocarianki, która mieszka na Ziemi i Ziemianina, który żyje na Spocarii. Gdy dorośnie i pozna swoje korzenie, dowie się, kto jest jego ojcem, wprowadzi pokój, pokazując, że nasze dwie razy mogą żyć razem. 

– Powiedz mi proszę, kto jest jego ojcem – spróbował mówić łagodnie, ale Cat chciała wyjść, więc złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek. Ta wyrwała się jednak, uciekając z pokoju, więc wybiegł za nią. Po drodze jednak wpadł na Liama, który go zatrzymał. – Kate, poczekaj!

– Tommo, masz poważniejsze problemy – stwierdził przyjaciel. 

– Gdzie jest Harry? – zignorował to Louis, rozumiejąc, że teraz musi jak najszybciej z nim porozmawiać i wszcząć jakieś działania, bo rozmowa z kobietą wprowadziła ogromny mętlik w jego głowie. 

– Właśnie o niego chodzi – zgodził się Payne. – Stary, zawaliłeś. Powinienem cię teraz uderzyć w twarz, ale myślę, że Harry zrobi to za mnie. 

– O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się Tomlinson, któremu w żyłach płynęła adrenalina. Był zły na Kate, ale też na Harry'ego, bo miał wrażenie, że oboje coś ukrywają i teraz nie wiedział, jak się zachować. 

– Zayn jest w sypialni? – upewnił się mężczyzna, a szatyn kiwnął głową. – Ty idź lepiej do łazienki. 

Louis chyba jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie wykonał czyjegoś polecenia, od razu wbiegając do pomieszczenia, nawet nie przejmując się pukaniem. Widok jaki zastał był czymś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. W wannie siedział Harry, który płakał, przytulając się do butelki wina, a Niall obok głaskał go delikatnie po włosach, próbując jakoś uspokoić. Tomlinson nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale był kompletnie przerażony, więc podszedł do ukochanego. Nagle wszelkie sprawy związane z misją zeszły na dalszy plan, bo na pierwszym miejscy był Styles.

– Skarbie, co się stało? – zapytał, podchodząc do niego i klękając przed wanną. Próbował dotknął jego kolana, ale ten się odsunął. 

– Nie dotykaj mnie – odparł nerwowo, ale Louis niezbyt rozumiał jego zachowanie. 

Spojrzał jeszcze desperacko na Nialla, który był smutny ale też w pewnym stopniu zwiedziony. Wstał i podszedł w stronę drzwi, zanim się odezwał:

– Zostawię was samych. 

– H, porozmawiaj ze mną – poprosił szatyn, desperacko naciskając. 

– Ja mam z tobą teraz porozmawiać? – spytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. To niemożliwie bolało, bo mężczyzna nigdy nie chciał patrzeć na jego łzy. – Może porozmawiasz z Kate? Czy może nie umiecie rozmawiać, bo wolicie się tylko całować?

– Skąd wiesz? – wyjąkał Louis wystraszony.

– Przynajmniej nie zaprzeczasz – powiedział już spokojniej. – Od Jamesa. Zapytał się kiedyś o waszą relację, a Kate powiedziała mu prawdę. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale cóż... Czemu ty mi nic nie powiedziałeś?

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Nie chciałem ci mówić, bo wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy razem, a poza tym kocham. Z Kate to była jedynie chwila słabości, przyrzekam, że...

– Nic nie obiecuj – przerwał mu Harry, a jego ton głosy był okropnie zimny. – Może i zareagowałem emocjonalnie, ale to dlatego, że cię kocham i naprawdę nie potrafię znieść myśli, że mógłbyś być z kimś innym. Ale nie rozumiem, czemu nie mogłeś trochę poczekać? Przecież jak wyjadę, ona będzie cała twoja. Zastąpisz mnie ją, tak jak zrobił to David. Ale ja po prostu nie chciałem o tym wiedzieć, rozumiesz? 

– Skarbie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – kontynuował Louis, przytulając się do jego kolana. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i cholernie żałuję, że to zrobiłem. Nie proszę cię o wybaczenie, bo nie chcę cię stawiać w niewygodnie sytuacji, po prostu, błagam, nie mogę cię stracić...

– Louis, przecież dobrze wiesz, że jestem twój – wyznał chłopak, łkając. – I normalnie chciałbym trochę czasu dla siebie, żeby zastanowić się nad naszą przyszłością. Ale jest jeden problem; my nie mamy przyszłości. Dowiedziałem się ostatnio takich rzeczy, że jestem naprawdę o krok od rozbicia Pająków z Marsa, więc nasz wspólne dni są policzone. Nie chcę ich tracić na kłótnie, dlatego wolałbym udawać, że nic takiego się nie stało, dobrze?

– Dziękuję ci, skarbie – odparł, całując jego udo. – I jeszcze raz przepraszam...

– Skończ, nie chcę już nic o tym wspominać – uznał chłopak, a Tomlinson pokiwał głową. – W każdym razie, mój drogi, jak się bawiłeś przez ten czas, gdy ja rozmawiałem z Jamesem. Przy okazji, powiem ci już na sto procent, że kompletnie nie pasuje do Kate. Alkoholowe dobieranie ludzi, jednak działa lepiej. 

To było dziwne, bo Louis czuł całą sztuczność w tej wypowiedzi i miał problemy z zachowywaniem się normalnie, tak jak wcześniej. W końcu to, co zrobił było poważną sprawą i wiedział, że musi za to jakoś odpowiedzieć, zostać ukarany, a na pewno nie zasłużył na tak cudowną osobę, jak Harry, która najzwyczajniej w świecie chciała o tym zapomnieć dla ich wspólnego dobra. 

– Dowiedziałem się od Zayna, że kazałeś mu pilnować Kate – zaczął, starając się nie brzmieć oskarżycielsko. – Myślisz, że coś jest na rzeczy z nią?

– Nie chcę ci o tym mówić, Lou – wyjawił Harry. – Zayn też nie wie, o co chodzi. Po prostu boję się, że ta wiedza może wam zaszkodzić, gdyby, nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć, ale ktoś by was przesłuchiwał. 

– Jesteśmy przecież partnerami, pamiętasz? – spytał Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Nie tylko w życiu, ale również na misji. 

– Mam pewne podejrzenia, kto jest ojcem dziecka, ale to na razie nie jest potwierdzone, więc nie chcę za bardzo tego zdradzać, dobrze? – odparł, również unosząc kąciki swoich ust. – Ale obiecuję ci, że powiem ci wszystko, gdy już będzie pewne na sto procent, okej?

– Trzymam cię za słowo – zgodził się, wstając. Podał Harry'emu dłoń, żeby ułatwić mu wyjście z wanny. – Wracamy na imprezę?

– Przytulisz mnie jeszcze? – poprosił chłopak, gdy już wstał.

Louis od razu to zrobił, z lubością napawając się ciepłem jego ciała. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i to, że ten wcale go nie zostawił. Harry był cudowniejszą osoba niż wcześniej mu się wydawało i coraz bardziej rozumiał, że na niego ni zasługiwał. Jednak chciał to naprawić, postanowił, że ten czas, który im został razem, musi poświecić tylko jemu. Dać im obu najlepsze wspomnienia, żeby ogrzewały ich w smutne dni. Z drugiej strony, nie miał  pojęcia, jak da radę żyć dalej bez Harry'ego. On nie był tylko brakującą połówka jego serca, on był całym jego sercem. 

Stali w tej pozycji dość długo, po czym obaj zeszło po schodach na dół. Było już dość późno i zastali tam jedynie Nialla, który w samotności popijał whiskey z lodem, trzymając w dłoniach jakąś kartkę. Tomlinson złapał Stylesa za dłoń, przez chwilę przyglądając się temu widokowi z daleka, zanim się nie odezwał.

– Wszystko okej Niall? 

– Nie – przyznał. – Nic nie jest okej. 

Podał im kartkę i wystarczyło krótkie prześledzenie jej wzrokiem, żeby zauważyć, że należała do Kate, jednak już po pierwszym zdaniu zrozumiał, że naprawdę nic nie jest w porządku. 

*****


	27. Ziggy Stardust

W pokoju panowała cisza, którą przerywało jedynie lekki tykanie zegara. Na podłodze było trochę śmieci, plamy po wylanych napojach czy balony, które oderwały się ze swoich miejsc i poleciały na ziemię. Nikt jednak wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak wyglądało miejsce, w którym się znajdowali ani na fakt, że pierwsze promienie porannego, jesiennego kalifornijskiego słońca wpadały do środka. Wprawdzie, żyjąc w tym mieście trudno było rozpoznać porę roku, bo wygląd natury i temperatura nie ulegały znacznej zmianie, dlatego Louis zatęsknił trochę za rodzinnym domem. Czuł, że musi zobaczyć jeszcze jeden raz jesienne liście, zanim będzie za późno.

Ale właściwie, czy już nie było za późno?, zastanawiał się w myślach.

W końcu wszystko było tak skomplikowane i nie miał pojęcia, czy uda mu się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć te angielskie rude liście na drzewach, które opadały na ziemię już brązowe. Wpatrywał się za okno, w złote słońce i zieleń roślin, ale miał wrażenie, że wcale nie patrzy na swój ogród, tylko na coś kompletnie obcego. Podobnie było, gdy rozglądał się po swoim salonie; może i siedział na tej samej kanapie, w tym znanym dla siebie miejscu, ale miał wrażenie, jak gdyby coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale ten pokój, dom i ogród, to miasto nie należało do niego. Wiedział, że musi się jakoś wydostać, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak. Wszystko wydawało się już stracone, ten jeden list sprawił, że nie miał pomysłu, co dalej ze sobą zrobić.

Spojrzał też na Harry'ego. Swojego Harry'ego, który krążył po tej planecie, po tym mieście, szukając celu. Wydawało się, że jest tutaj od lat. Louis nie pamiętał, co było przed chłopakiem i czy w ogóle coś było. Może wcześniej żył jakimś życiem, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, ja wyglądało. Co robił, z kim i jak spędzał całe dnie, jak spał w łóżku sam? To wszystko było całkowicie nielogiczne, bo Styles był tak ogromną częścią jego życia, że czasami nawet wydawał się samym życiem.

Jednak niepodważalne było to, że Harry nie był z nim od początku. Wcześniej był Zayn, Liam i Niall, którzy teraz siedzieli nieopodal, również w milczeniu nad czymś rozmyślając. Zapewne każdy z nich zastanawiał się, co dalej. Ale nikt przecież nikt tego nie wiedział. Żaden nie miał pojęcia, jak żyć dalej, po tym, co właśnie zostało im ogłoszone.

Widział ich wszystkich, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że kogoś brakuje. Nie było osoby, która wydawała się być wśród nich zawsze, czasami oficjalnie doradzającej im czy po prostu spędzającej z nimi wolny czas, jednak zdarzało się, że traktowała ich jak marionetki, świadomie nadając im jakieś role. Nie chodziło nawet o życie zawodowe, ale sam fakt, że to ona była fortuną, dzięki której Harry trafił właśnie na jego ogród. Ona stała za tym, żeby ta dwójka się spotkała i razem działała. I Louis od zawsze zawał sobie sprawę, że Kate właśnie tak wobec nich się zachowywała, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że kiedyś i ona stanie się taką właśnie lalką. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie ona miała misję, którą ślepo zacznie wykonywać, kompletnie zdając się na los, a nie na samą siebie. To ona, o dziwo, najbardziej z nich wszystkich była właśnie kukiełką, a nie jak myślał, samym reżyserem. Jednak teraz rodziło się pytanie, kto tak naprawdę stał za kulisami przez cały ten czas?

Louis spojrzał na swoje palce, próbując skupić się na jednym punkcie. Czuł się pijany, tak okropnie pijany i pod wpływem używek, że nie był nawet pewien, czy to wszystko nie jest jakimś snem. W końcu całe jego przemyślenia były wprost oniryczne i bardziej przypominały marzenia senne niż rzeczywistość. Zamknął na chwile oczy, jednak wciąż wszystko widział, ale w zmienionej formie. Miał wrażenie, że siedzący na wprost niego Zayn do dłoni miał przyczepione sznurki. Próbował jakoś odejść od tego obrazu, ale nie potrafił się go pozbyć z głowy. Cały świat zaczął wirować, a on nagle trzymał list, który teraz wyleciał mu z ręki i poszybował gdzieś ku niebu, znajdującym się tuż nad jego głową. Co ciekawe, było to nocne niebo, a on sam patrzył w ogromną przestrzeń kosmiczną bo nie znajdował się już w pokoju, ale w próżni. Wciąż starał się złapać list, jednak gdy zrobił krok w przód, zaczął gwałtownie spadać. W tamtej chwili z jego zasięgu zniknęły gwiazdy i wszystkie zlały się w płynną, prostą smugę światła, która mocno kontrastowała z czernią nieba. Starał się głęboko oddychać, bo czuł, że zaraz straci panowanie nad sobą. Nie wiedział, w jakiej pozycji się znajdował. Mógł być równie dobrze do góry nogami, bokiem lub normalnie, ale to i tak nie zmniejszyłoby tego zawirowania w głowie.

Nagle jednak poczuł, że ktoś ściska jego dłoń, tym samym stawiając go znów na nogi. Otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, że wciąż siedzi na kanapie w swoim salonie, a dotyka go Harry, patrząc się na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

– Co się stało? – spytał Louis.

– Zasnąłeś i zacząłeś się trochę trząść, więc cię obudziłem – powiadomił go chłopak. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, miałem jedynie dziwny sen – uśmiechnął się lekko, ale Styles nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wydawało się, że chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale przerwał mu głos.

– Nie rozumiem – odezwał się Zayn, gdy skończył czytać liścik od przyjaciółki. – To musi być jakiś żart. Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe?

Louis wziął od niego kartkę i jeszcze raz przeczytał te kilka zdań, które zostawiła im Kate, licząc że może teraz odszuka coś szczególnego. Powoli już wychodził z szoku spowodowanego tym dziwnym snem i z całej tej oniryczności wchodził w rzeczywistość. Zamrugał jednak kilka razy, zanim w końcu skupił wzrok na literach.

Chłopcy,

Przepraszam Was za wszystko, ale już od dawna zastanawiałam się nad czymś, jednak dzisiejsze wydarzenia pomogły mi podjąć tę decyzję. Chcę wrócić do domu, tam urodzić i wychowywać dziecko. Nigdy nie powinnam była wyjeżdżać, Ziemia to nie mój dom.

Wiem, że może to być dla Was szokiem, ale niedługo wszystko Wam wyjaśnię. Kocham Was.

Kate 

– Ma podwójne obywatelstwo, w każdej chwili może wrócić – powiadomił ich Harry, dość spokojnym tonem głosu, który być może był spowodowany zmęczeniem albo tym, że spodziewał się, do czego zdolna jest kobieta. Na początku nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co tak właściwie powiedział, dopiero przyjaciel go w tym uświadomił swoim zdziwieniem.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Niall. – Jak to podwójne obywatelstwo? Przecież Kitty jest Amerykanką.

Nagle Styles, Louis i Zayn posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, chociaż było nieco nerwowe. W końcu przez nieuwagę jeden z mężczyzn zdradził Niallowi największą tajemnicę Kate. Swoje pochodzenia kobieta starała się ukryć przed większością ludzi, a tym bardziej przed właśnie swoim byłym chłopakiem, bo nie chciała go narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego teraz nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc milczeli, podczas gdy Horan patrzył się na nich z przejęciem, ale tez ogromną dozą niezrozumienia. Liam zaś okazał się zareagować na wszystko całkiem inaczej, bo nerwowe chodził po pokoju, bo w ten sposób próbował okiełznać swoje zdenerwowanie.

– Już i tak zacząłeś, Harry – odezwał się Zayn. – Poza tym, Kate tym listem powiedziała za dużo, żeby to teraz zostawić. 

Harry kiwnął głową, od razu rozumiejąc, że to jemu przypadł zaszczytny tytuł wyjawienia prawdy, więc zaczął tłumaczyć wszystko, co było wcześniej poddane wątpliwościom przez Nialla i Liama. Głównie odnosił się do blondyna, bo domyślał się, że dla niego to rzeczy mają większą wartość ze względu na to, co czuł do Kate. Jego głos jednak wydawał się być bez emocji. Nie było to jednak dziwne, bo Louis również przez szok nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnych uczuć. Właściwie jedynie Liam był dość mocno poruszony całą sytuacją, bo jako jedyny nie potrafił ustać w miejscu i często zadawał różne dodatkowe pytania, które momentami wydawały się głupie, ale wszyscy starali się zrozumieć, że oczywiste dla nich aspekty mogą być czymś niepojętym dla osób postronnych.

– Dlaczego ona mi o tym nie powiedziała? – spytał Niall, gdy Harry skończył swój wywód. – Nie ufała mi na tyle?

– Bała się o ciebie – próbował go pocieszyć Louis. – To nie tak, że ci nie ufała, była zbyt przerażona myślą, że przez tę wiedzę coś mogłoby ci się stać i...

– Czyli co, Tommo, o ciebie się nie martwiła? – oskarżył go. – Czy może była pewna, że nigdy nie zdradzisz jej tajemnicy i będzie u ciebie bezpieczna. Bo wiesz, rozumiem, że powiedziała o tym Harry'emu, on w końcu też stamtąd pochodzi. Ale czemu niby podzieliła się tym z tobą, hm?

– Nialler, skończ – poprosił Zayn. – To naprawdę nie czas na kłótnie.

– Ja chcę po prostu wiedzieć, dlaczego tych kosmitów tak ciągnie do Louisa – powiedział, podnosząc lekko głos. – Może ma jakiś specjalny feromon, który wabi ich jak pszczoły do miodu. Chcesz ich jak najwięcej zaliczyć?

– Jesteś kompletnie pijany – westchnął Louis, zauważając, że mężczyźnie plącze się język. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak ten go obrażał, bo wiedział, że to tylko nerwy. Zamiast tego wolał się nim zająć, bo w końcu był jego przyjacielem, a przyjaciele, szczególnie w takich sytuacjach, powinni o siebie dbać. – Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju, dobrze?

– Ja ją tak kocham, Louis – jęknął Niall, który szybko pozbył się tego twardego tonu głosu i wrócił do prawdziwego siebie, kiedy to Tomlinson podszedł do niego. Przytulił go wtedy, jak gdyby to on starał się przekazać szatynowi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Nie potrafię bez niej żyć.

Louis zerknął jedynie na Harry'ego, szukając jakiejkolwiek pomocy, ale spostrzegł, że ten zajęty jest rozkładaniem kanapy, żeby ułożyć na niej Nialla. Musiał więc poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim sam, a nie był specem od pocieszania ludzi o złamanym sercu.

– Nie powiem ci teraz, że masz się nie przejmować, bo to nic nie da – stwierdził, klękając obok Horana. – Po prostu pamiętaj, że jeśli naprawdę jesteście sobie przeznaczeni to się odnajdziecie, rozumiesz? Kate może być na końcu świata czy dosłownie w innej galaktyce, ale jeżeli to ona jest kimś, kogo przygotował dla ciebie los, to i tak skończycie razem, rozumiesz? A gdy wreszcie znajdziecie się w odpowiednim miejscu i o odpowiednim czasie, nieważne jak długo minęło od waszego rozstania, to oboje będziecie wiedzieli, że to jest to. I nawet, jeśli będzie to za wiele lat, to uczucie nie zestarzeje się nawet o dzień.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – niedowierzał Niall.

Louis zerknął na Harry'ego, którego twarz jeszcze przed chwilą nie wyrażała wciąż żadnych emocji. Uśmiechnął się jednak do niego, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, mimo że mówił do przyjaciela. Wtedy też Styles nie wytrzymał i poddał się, lekko unosząc kąciki ust, gdy usłyszał zdanie.

– Uwierz mi, ja to wiem.

Ω

W ciągu kilku następnych dni Harry poruszył niebo i ziemie, żeby odnaleźć Kate. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie, po tym, jak początkowo zniósł to bardzo spokojnie i nic nie wskazywało na to, że aż tak się przejmie losem kobiety. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że ten nie robi tego dla samego odnalezienia jej, ale jedynie dla dobra misji, jednak nie zamierzał jakoś się w to wtrącać. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że ją odnajdą, bo w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że Kate nie jest wmieszana w nic złego.

Pewnego razu Tomlinson wszedł do statku kosmicznego Harry'ego, zastając mężczyznę siedzącego przy kokpicie. Niezbyt wiedział, co dokładnie robił, ale usiadł na krześle, które na znak bruneta, wysunęło się z podłogi i spoglądał na swojego ukochanego. Był nieco zaniepokojony jego determinacją, bo gdyby nie ten mały gest z miejscem siedzącym, mogłoby się wydawać, że nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. Louis jednak nie zamierzał zwracać na siebie uwagi, chciał po prostu przebywać z mężczyzną, bo mimo tego, że wciąż mieszkali razem, miał wrażenie, jakby byli od siebie oddaleni tysiące kilometrów. Jak gdyby od tamtej imprezy serce Harry'ego powędrowało z dala od zasięgu szatyna i nie pozwalało mu do siebie dotrzeć. To ogromnie go bolało, ale nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak po tym wszystkim zyskać na nowo jego zaufanie, bo po tym wszystkim to wydawało się niemożliwe.

Spoglądał tak na tył pleców Harry'ego, nagle zauważając, że ten nie jest ubrany w zwyczajnie, ale ma na sobie biały skafander, z czerwono-niebieskim piorunem na plecach. Louis zmarszczył brwi, niezbyt rozumiejąc, dlaczego ten założył ten strój, ale wciąż się nie odzywał. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał, po prostu nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu.

Styles odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego włosy były dłuższe niż zapamiętał, ale nie był w stanie skupić wzorku na jego twarzy, bo ogromnie bolała go głowa. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby czaszka była za ciasna na jego mózg, który ciągle się rozszerzał albo z kimś walczył. Był przerażony, bo skupił wzrok na swoich dłoniach, które jednak nie wydawały się jego dłońmi. Czuł się podobnie, jak kilka dni wcześniej w salonie, gdy też obserwował znane mu przedmioty, nie umiejąc doszukać się w nich znanej sobie prawdziwości. Palce były wyraźnie dłuższe i bledsze, ale normalnie nimi poruszał i mógł je kontrolować. Zacisnął mocno oczy, żeby zaraz je znowu otworzyć i spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

– Zrobiliśmy to – odezwał się brunet, uśmiechając w jego stronę. Ten uśmiech był też inny, jak gdyby młodszy, tak samo jak jego oczy. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby obserwował trochę młodszego Stylesa albo takiego, którego życie jeszcze w ten sposób nie zraniło. Zauważył, że charakterystyczna zmarszczka między jego brwiami praktycznie zniknęła. – To koniec. Wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni.

– Ziggy... – wydobyło się z ust Louisa, ale to nie on powiedział. To nie był jego głos ani jego myśli, na pewno nie nazwałby tak Harry'ego, wiedząc jak reaguje na wszystko. – Nie odchodź.

– Nie odchodzę – zapewnił go, pod pachą trzymając już górną część skafandra, którą zaraz zamierzał założyć. – Nie myśl o tym, jak o rozstaniu, po prostu wrócimy do dawnego życia.

– Nie będę potrafił tego zrobić. Nie po tym wszystkim, nie po tym, jak spadłeś na Ziemię, żeby...

– Żeby teraz wrócić do domu – dokończył za niego Harry, wciąż mając lekko uniesione kąciki ust. – I myślę, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. W końcu upadłem na Ziemi, ale też na niej się wzniosłem. Dlatego na zawsze pozostanie moją ulubioną planetą, ale we wszechświecie jest zbyt wiele gwiazd, żeby móc żyć przy jednej. A teraz do widzenia, David.

– Ziggy, nie odchodź... – mówił David i Louis, jak gdyby stali się jednością i mamrotali te słowa, początkowo używając głosu tego pierwszego, ale po pewnym czasie nie było wątpliwości, że to Tomlinson to mówił. Nie rozumiał nawet dlaczego, ale znów czuł, że cały świat wiruje, a jemu chce się zwymiotować od jasnych świateł, kontrastujących z czarnym tłem, które teraz przemierzał. – Ziggy...

– Louis!

Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało, a on otworzył oczy, zauważając, że był przed nim Harry. Tym razem mężczyzna klęczał przed nim, trzymając go za ramiona. Nie był już ubrany w skafander, a Louis mimo odczucia jeszcze lekkich zawrotów głowy, mógł z łatwością dostrzec głęboką zmarszczkę między jego brwiami, która byłą dobrze widoczna przez zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, z jakim się na niego patrzył.

– Harry – wyszeptał Tomlinson, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, jak gdyby sprawdzając, czy był prawdziwy. Jego dłoń również wróciła do swojego zwyczajnego wyglądu, co jednak wcale o nie uspokoiło, a dodało więcej wątpliwości. – Co się stało?

– Wystraszyłeś mnie bardzo – wyznał Harry łagodnym głosem. – Zasnąłeś praktycznie od razu, jak usiadłeś, więc nawet nie zdążyłem z tobą porozmawiać, ale zaraz zacząłeś się dziwnie trząść i krzyczeć „Ziggy".

– Miałem dziwny sen – powiedział mężczyzna.

– Kolejny? – dopytywał się brunet, chwytając go za rękę.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje, to chyba stres czy coś – próbował go zbyć. – Serio, skarbie, nie przejmuj się. Masz teraz ważniejsze sprawy.

– Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie – uznał Styles pewnie, jednocześnie brzmiąc na oburzonego, że Louis mógł w ogóle inaczej pomyśleć.

– Ratowanie świata chyba tak – zaśmiał się gorzko Tomlinson. – Poza tym, jak ci idzie z tą Kate?

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – poprosił. – Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to się rozpłynęła.

– Kontaktowałeś się już ze swoją bazą na Spocarii? – zastanowił się. – Na pewno muszą jakoś zapisywać, kto się pojawił na planecie...

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, bo wtedy wydam Kate – wymamrotał Styles. – Dopóki nie będę pewien, że jest z nią coś nie tak, nie chcę robić żadnych problemów. Odnajdę ją na własną rękę.

– Musisz być taki honorowy?

– Powiedz mi lepiej, co ci się śniło – zbył go.

Louis westchnął, ale z lekkim ociąganiem zaczął powtarzać, co pamiętał, podczas gdy Harry wysunął sobie krzesło naprzeciwko i notował wszystko. Szatyn był zdziwiony, że aż tyle pamięta, bo najczęściej sny dość szybko umykają z pamięci, ale teraz widział je wyraźnie niczym własne wspomnienia. Harry też wydawał się tym zszokowany albo wręcz przerażony, bo każde kolejne słowo Tomlinsona robiło na nim ogromne wrażenie. Ten nie do końca to rozumiał, ale mówił dalej, nie szczędząc mu zapamiętanych przez siebie szczegółów, ale również osobistych odczuć i wniosków. Gdy w końcu skończył, Harry przez pewien czas jeszcze milczał, próbując jakoś połączyć wszystkie fakty.

– To zabrzmi kompletnie idiotycznie, ale to wygląda, jakbyś otrzymywał skądś wizję Davida – wydusił z siebie w końcu brunet. – To, co teraz ci się śniło, było prawdziwym wspomnieniem z jednego z naszych spotkań. Nie wiem jeszcze, co oznacza to pierwsze, ale musisz mi mówić, o każdym takim incydencie, dobrze?

– Chyba musze ograniczyć używki, bo dostaje do głowy – odezwał się Louis. – W każdym razie, nie będę ci już przeszkadzać...

– Usiądź – rozkazał Harry, który sam wstał, przechadzając się nerwowo po pokoju. – Czuję, że jesteśmy już tak blisko, mamy rozwiązanie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale jednocześnie brakuje paru najważniejszych ogniw i przez te luki do niczego nie dojdziemy. Naprawdę musimy odnaleźć Kate.

– Myślisz, że to ona za tym stoi? – spytał Tomlinson, ale drugi mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – To dlaczego uciekła?

– Nie uciekła – pokręcił głową. – I ona chce tam pomóc. List, który nam zostawiła, ma nas zmylić i sprawić, żebyśmy pomyśleli sobie, że ona jest na Spocarii, podczas gdy Kate wciąż jest gdzieś na Ziemi i czeka na odpowiedni moment.

– Czekaj, chyba przestaje cokolwiek rozumieć – przyznał się Louis. – Dlaczego chciała nas zmylić?

– Kate musi wiedzieć, że ktoś z naszych bliskich jest zagrożeniem – podjął wątek, wyraźnie podekscytowany, bo powoli odkrywał prawdę. – Dowiedziała się tego, jakiś czas temu, ale nie miała jak nam powiedzieć, kto to, bo ta osoba najwyraźniej też się dowiedziała czegoś o niej. Być może ma to związek z dzieckiem, to wydaje się najbardziej logiczne. Dlatego zostawiła list, który zmylił nas wszystkich, przekonując, że ma zamiar zamieszkać na Spocarii, tym samym poddając się. Rzuca misję, nie jest już zagrożeniem, a nie ukrywajmy, że Kate ze swoją wiedzą i pozycją jest naprawdę potężnym wrogiem. Dlatego, gdy teraz niby jej już nie ma, Pająki zdecydują się wyjść. Rozumiesz?

– Ale kto z nas może być tym złym? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Na pewno nie ty – stwierdził pewnie Harry. – Bo to tobie przekazała wspomnienia Davida, które prawdopodobnie są znakiem dla mnie.

– Dla ciebie? – zadawał mnóstwo pyta, wciąż mając mętlik w głowie. – I jakie wspomnienia?

– Wiesz przecież, że Kate była bliską osobą dla Davida do końca jego życia. On musiał coś jeszcze wiedzieć, a ona w jakiś sposób, jeszcze nie wiem jaki, przekazała ci te wiadomości, które teraz otrzymujesz w formie wizji – wyjaśnił. – Ale jednocześnie tylko ja jestem je w stanie zrozumieć. Kate nie mogła ich przekazać mnie, bo gdy Pająki wyjdą, to ja zapewne będę pierwszym ich celem. Ale była pewna, że to ja stanę się pierwszą osobą, której o tym opowiesz.

– Czyli, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, muszę zwracać uwagę na każdy taki dziwny sen, bo to wiadomość od Kate w formie wspomnień Davida, dzięki czemu uda ci się uratować świat?

– Nam się uda – poprawił go. – Ale tak, w skrócie o to chodzi.

– To popierdolone – prychnął Louis, kręcąc głową z niedowierzeniem, gdy wstał.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się w pełni Harry, teraz już się cały czas uśmiechając. Podszedł bliżej do Tomlinsona, kładąc mu dłonie na karku. – Ale kochanie, kto inny, ja nie my, możemy uratować świat? Jesteśmy przecież partnerami. A teraz pocałuj mnie, głupku. Może i jesteś bohaterem, ale to nie zwalnia cię z...

Louisowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy, bo od razu wpił się w jego usta, namiętnie go całując. Niemożliwie za tym tęsknił, tym bardziej, że znów czuł, że ma przy sobie dawnego Harry'ego. Zrozumiał już, że gdy chłopak bardzo się stresuje, to odbija się na ich relacji, ale teraz, wszystko powoli zbliżało się do końca, dlatego mogli znów nacieszyć się sobą. Nawet jeśli gdzieś w tle była cała misja, zdrada i fakt, że ktoś z ich bliskich stanowił zagrożenie, to przez te parę chwil liczyło się, że są razem. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, posłali sobie zadowolone uśmiechy. Tomlinson schował za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów bruneta, który pomimo tego, że nie był tak długi jak wcześniej, wciąż opadał mu na twarz.

– Kocham cię – wyznał Louis.

– Ja ciebie też – odparł Harry, wtulając się do niego. – Najbardziej na świecie.

Ω

Louis i Harry leżeli na kanapie w ich domu, przytulając się do siebie. Szatyn bawił się włosami mężczyzny, zachwycając się tym, jak cudowne są w dotyku. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znudzi się tym prostym gestem i zawsze będzie za nim tęsknił, gdy tego już zabraknie. Ciemne kosmyki mężczyzny z każdą sekundą wydawały się jeszcze cudowniejsze, dlatego też jego serce zrobiło się dziwnie ciężkie. Poczuł też ten specyficzny rodzaj zdenerwowania, który rozpocząć się uciskiem w żołądku, a następnie rozprzestrzenił na całe ciało, sprawiając, że chciało mu się płakać. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, bo w końcu był szczęśliwy w tym momencie. Cieszył się, że może być tak blisko Harry'ego, dotykać go i napawać się jego obecnością. Nie starał się przejmować tym, co będzie, jak ten odejdzie, ale jednocześnie już teraz czuł, jakby to, co teraz robił było tylko wspomnieniem dawnych czasów, a nie działo się w tym momencie.

Cały dzień spędzili dość spokojnie, długo śpiąc, a później wylegiwali się w łóżku z kotkiem, który teraz znów do nich dołączył, kładąc się na brzuchu Harry'ego. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Ziggy też podświadomie czuł, że niedługo mężczyzna ich opuści, dlatego praktycznie cały czas za nim chodził lub spał blisko niego. Louis przyglądał się zwierzątku, odnajdując w jego zachowaniu samego siebie. Dość ironiczne było to, że miał potrzeby niczym kot, ale w tym momencie też chciał być blisko Stylesa bez przerwy.

Pożałował przez chwilę, że tak nie może wyglądać jego życie. Wprawdzie nigdy nie był osobą, która marzyła o stałym związku i ogromnej rodzinie, bo od wielu lat kariera stała na pierwszym miejscu, a poza tym, Louis wątpił, że mógłby się szczerze zakochać. Jednak teraz jego największym marzeniem było zestarzenie się wraz z Harrym. Chciał w ten sposób spędzać z nim całe dnie, jeździć z nim na wakacje, gdzie spędzaliby intymny czas z dala od ciekawskich osób. Złapał się nawet na tym, że zastanawiał się, jak jego rodzina zareagowałaby, gdyby przedstawił im chłopaka. Szczerze, był przekonany, że by go polubili, bo jednak zawsze chcieli, żeby znalazł sobie kogoś na stałe. Z drugiej zaś strony, Harry nie tylko był mężczyzną, ale też kosmitą, co znacznie komplikowało sprawę.

Może i potrafił się bez problemu zachować wśród ludzi, ale czy rozumiał w ogóle ideę tradycji czy jakichś rodzinnych spotkań? Rozmyślał nad tym, czy mógłby spędzić z nimi Święta czy może uznałby to za całkowitą stratę czasu. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę mało wie na temat tego typu poglądów Harry'ego, bo jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył z nim takich rzeczy ani o tym nie rozmawiali.

– O czym tak myślisz? – spytał nagle brunet, otrząsając go z przemyśleń.

– Nic takiego – próbował go zbyć, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Och, to nie może być nic takiego, przestałeś głaskać mnie po głowie – zaśmiał się cicho Harry, a Louis zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście trzymał nieruchomo dłoń we włosach, kompletnie pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. – No dalej, przecież wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim.

– To naprawdę nic takiego – westchnął Tomlinson, poddając się jednak. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy gdybyś, oczywiście hipotetycznie, nie mówię, że powinieneś to zrobić albo cię do czegoś namawiam, wiesz przecież, że akceptuje każdy twój wybór i...

– Skarbie – przerwał mu mężczyzna, siadając mu bezceremonialnie na kolanach. – Do rzeczy.

– Czy gdybyś miał zostać na Ziemi na stałe to czy miałbyś coś przeciwko przyjęciu takich ziemskich tradycji? – spytał w końcu, ale kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, nie dając Harry'emu czasu na odpowiedź. – Wiem, że u ciebie na Spocarii nie ma religii, więc pewnie też nie macie czegoś takiego jak Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Na Ziemi obchodzą je nawet niewierzący ludzie, bo to po prostu tradycja i zastanawia mnie czy ty uznajesz takie coś za totalną głupotę czy może chciałbyś brać w tym udział?

– Naprawdę o to pytasz? – zdziwił się Harry. – Myślałem, że znamy się już wystarczająco długo, że to oczywiste. W końcu, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale od początku zachwycam się wszystkim, co ziemskie i mówiłem ci, że nie do końca identyfikuję się ze swoją planetą. W sensie, nie podoba mi się to, jak wygląda tam życie, że my nie mamy takich tradycji, bo wieki temu ktoś uznał je za błazenadę, ale ja jestem tradycjonalistą i szczerze, bardzo chciałbym wziąć udział w czymś takim. To musi być cudowne!

Brunet brzmiał na tak podekscytowanego, że Louisowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. W głębi duszy wierzył, że kiedyś uda mu się spełnić jego marzenie, chociaż racjonalnie myśląc to było niemożliwie. Uśmiechnął się jednak to niego krzepiąco.

– Wiesz, że mam urodziny w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia? – podjął wątek. – Bo to dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, czyli dzień przed...

– Oczywiście, że wiem, po pierwsze, czytałem twoją biografię na Wikipedii, a po drugie, zdajesz sobie sprawę przecież, co studiowałem – odparł z prychnięciem, ale nie brzmiał na szczerze oburzonego. – Pamiętam wykład o waszych Świętach. Wykładowca kazał nam rysować... wyleciało mi z głowy, jak się nazywa takie przystrojone drzewo?

– Choinka?

– Dokładnie – potwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Pewnie pomyślisz, że to głupie, ale zawsze lubiłem sobie wyobrażać, że ubieram taką właśnie choinkę, później daję innym prezenty. To musi być cudowne.

– Jest – zgodził się Louis i złapał Harry'ego za dłoń. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym ci umożliwić przeżycie czegoś takiego. Serio, już widzę, jak pieczesz pierniczki z moją mamą i...

Przerwał, czując, że poszedł o krok za daleko. Nie chciał niczego insynuować, bo wiedział, że nie ma na, co liczyć. Harry na szczęście starał się zmniejszyć tę niezręczność.

– Tak, to by było miłe – uznał, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale może, jak już skończymy misję i wszystko się ułoży, to uda nam się zrobić takie małe, przedwczesne święta w gronie najbliższych?

– Czemu nie? – Louis również przyjaźnie uniósł kąciki ust. – A myślisz, że wyjedziesz jeszcze przed grudniem?

– Raczej tak – potwierdził, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – To tak naprawdę kwestia kilku tygodni, zanim będzie po wszystkim. Tym bardziej, że jestem już prawie pewien wszystkiego...

– Tak w ogóle, podejrzewasz już kogoś? – zaciekawił się Tomlinson, nagle zaczynając ten temat. Było mu to na rękę, bo chociaż przez chwilę odpuścił myślenie o ich przyszłości, a raczej jej braku.

– Szczerze? – spytał retorycznie Harry. – Każdego z nich. W sensie, każdy z nich może mieć coś na sumieniu i jakiś motyw. Musimy teraz bardzo uważnie zwracać uwagę na twoje wizję, bo podejrzewam, że w nich pojawią się jakieś znaki.

– Ale jak David może o tym wiedzieć, skoro znał tylko Kate? – zastanowił się Louis.

– Myślałem o tym i wydaję mi się, że to nie są tylko wspomnienia Davida, ale jakoś połączone są z Kate. Za każdym razem, gdy widzisz te smugi światła, to prawdopodobnie jej podróż na Ziemię – wyjaśnił. – Ale na razie staram się wiązać fakty i nie chcę nic do końca mówić, zanim nie będę pewien. Boję się, że to wpłynie jakoś na twój tok rozumowania, bo jeśli teraz zdradziłbym ci, kogo najbardziej podejrzewam, to podświadomie w wizjach mógłbyś zobaczyć tę osobę.

– Okej, poczekamy spokojnie – powiedział, cmokając jego usta. – Ale teraz, mój kochany, zapraszam cię na seans najbardziej kultowego świątecznego filmu. Z góry mówię, że to dla mnie prawdziwie poświęcenie, bo widziałem go mnóstwo razy, ale cię kocham i to zrobię po raz kolejny, żebyś poczuł magię Świąt.

Sięgnął po pilota, podczas gdy Harry patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co to takiego? – spytał brunet zaciekawiony.

– Kevin sam w domu.


	28. Lose Your Mind

Louis spał spokojnie w łóżku z Harrym, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk oznaczający, że ktoś otworzył bramę. Zdziwił się trochę, bo tylko ograniczona liczna osób miała do tego dostęp, a nie spodziewał się, żeby ktoś wtargnął tak po prostu na jego posesję. Przez chwilę jeszcze rzeczywiście zastanawiał się, czy to nie włamywacz, który jakimś sposobem wszedł na ogród, ale po chwili z dołu wydobył się odgłos cichego pukania, a złodzieje raczej nie pukają. Otworzył więc oczy i bardzo powoli, żeby nie zbudzić chłopaka, wyszedł z łóżka biorąc jeszcze szybko koszulkę z krzesła. Założył ją po drodze na dół, wolnym krokiem schodząc po schodach. 

Otworzył drzwi, ale zobaczywszy u progu Kate, wcale się nie zdziwił. Było w tym coś dziwnie naturalnego, jak gdyby kobieta przychodząca do niego w środku nocy po swojej ucieczce, nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym, a wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko składało się w logiczną całość. To w końcu Cat, to oczywiste, że zjawia się w specyficznych momentach z jeszcze bardziej zdumiewającymi wiadomościami. Nawet jeśli było już po drugiej, a wtedy nie może zdążyć się nic dobrego. 

Louis wiedział, że powinien poczuć jakiś szok, upomnieć ją, zacząć wypytywać, ale nie miał na to siły. Może dlatego, że taka godzina nie sprzyja racjonalnemu myśleniu, może spodziewał się, że w końcu go odwiedzi, a może po prostu uśmiechnęła się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, który mówił wszystko. Dlatego też Tomlinson nie mógł postąpić inaczej niż również unieść kąciki swoich ust, wpuszczając ją do środka. Ta nie zdjęła nawet swojego cienkiego trenczowego płaszcza, a od razu udała się do salonu. Usiadła jednak w nieco inny sposób niż zawsze, mężczyzna znał ją już bardzo dobrze, a do tego wszelkie szczegóły wydawały mu się bardzo wyraźne. Dobrze wiedział o jej nawyku zakładania nogi na nogę, który teraz został zastąpiony złączeniem ud i położeniem dłoni na kolanach, w nieco nerwowym geście. Bardziej przypominało to rozmowę kwalifikacyjną niż spotkanie dwójki przyjaciół, ale jednocześnie ta zmiana była dla szatyna dość logiczna. W końcu Kate zaraz miała zamiar mu się wytłumaczyć, więc nerwowość była jak najbardziej na miejscu. Zajął miejsce koło niej, czekając aż ta się odezwie. Gdy to zrobiła, jej głos był drżący i niepewny. 

– Naprawdę dziękuję ci, że to robisz – powiedziała, powodując fale dziwnych myśli w głowie Louisa, bo nie miał pojęcia, do czego ona zmierza. – Po raz kolejny zawdzięczamy ci wszystko. 

– Przecież mnie to też dotyczy – odparł Tomlinson z uśmiechem, nagle mając wrażenie, że pojmuje w pełni każde słowo kobiety. Niemożliwie cieszył się, że wreszcie ją widzi, chociaż w głębi serca czuł też pewien smutek. Starał się go jednak ignorować. – I nie masz mi za co dziękować, Kitty. To ja powinienem podziękować tobie. Przecież mogłabyś żyć sobie spokojnie na Spocarii, a zamiast tego...

– Przestań – przerwała mu. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku, gładząc go lekko. Wciąż się uśmiechała, jednak ten uśmiech był niemożliwie dołujący, jak gdyby patrzyła na coś, co straciła. Do tego całość wydawała się niemożliwie nostalgiczna, jednak Louis potrafił doszukać się w tym sensu. Wiedział, że Kate ma do niego pewną słabość i to raczej się nie zmieni. Sięgając pamięcią do samego początku, już wtedy, gdy on był jeszcze nastolatkiem, dość widoczne stało się to, że był jej ulubieńcem. Dlatego też nie dziwiło go, że nawet po tym wszystkim, co przeszli po tym, jak ją potraktował, ona wciąż potrafi tak o niego dbać. 

Zorientował się jednak, że nie może sobie przypomnieć, co takiego jej zrobił. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, bardzo wyraziste, ale jednocześnie, nie był w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego. Jak gdyby wszelkie wyrządzone zło odeszło w zapomnienie albo raczej zniknęło i zostało zrobione przez inną osobę. W naturze nic nie ginie, więc wciąż odczuwał negatywne skutki, chociaż odnosiło się wrażenie, że to wcale nie on zranił przyjaciółkę. Właściwie mógł sobie to wmawiać i był prawie pewien, że nic się nie stało, ale wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spokoju. 

Najbardziej niespodziewaną rzeczą dla niego było to, że złapał się na całowaniu Kate. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robił, bo wcale tego nie chciał. Już dawno przewartościował swoje życie i wiedział, czego od niego oczekuje i z kim chce je spędzić, dlatego nie rozumiał powodu przez który właśnie jego wargi stykały się z tymi kobiety. To jednak było inne niż ich wcześniejsze pocałunki; bardziej namiętne i intymne. Szybko jednak dopadło go znane już uczucie, jakie najbliższym czasie często mu towarzyszyło. Był to silny uścisk w głowie, pomieszany z odczuciem, że nie jest sobą. To brzmiało jak jakaś choroba psychiczna, ale był szczerze przekonany, że to wcale nie on całuje Kate, to nie jego dłonie błądzą po jej ciele, zdejmując jej płaszcz, a potem inne części garderoby, to nie jego serce biło mocno naprzeciw tych jej. 

W jednej chwili wszystko się rozpłynęło. Nie było już ciepłej sylwetki, dotyku czy nawet salonu, bo przemieniło się w to w jasną smugę światła, która go w całości oślepiła. Starał się gwałtownie mrugać, jednak to jedynie sprawiało, że widział różne dziwne wydarzenia, których nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Był przerażony, bo w jego głowie pojawił się wizerunek Harry'ego, który płakał na zmianę z jakimś szpitalem. Ten ostatni został na dłużej, bo białe światło zmieniło się w równie jasne ściany, tworzące wraz z okropną ciszą iście przerażające połączenie. Louis słyszał bicie własnego serca i przepływ krwi, bo jego ciśnienie wydawało się tak wysokie przez zdenerwowanie, jakie odczuwał. Nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego, bo na ogół nie bał się szpitali, ale w tym momencie był przerażony. Tym bardziej, że poczuł na swoim barku dotyk zimnej dłoni. 

Nagle obudził się, podnosząc się z łóżka z głębokim wdechem. Spostrzegł, że dotykająca go dłoń należała do Harry'ego, który patrzył się na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale też zaniepokojeniem. Zaczął gładzić plecy Louisa w uspokajającym geście, nie zadając jeszcze żadnych pytań. Tomlinson jednak wiedział, że ten chce wiedzieć wszystko, ale musiał trochę poczekać. 

– Chodź ze mną zapalić – poprosił. – Muszę się uspokoić. 

Harry kiwnął głową i bez słowa wyszli na taras. Byli pół nadzy, ubrani tylko w bieliznę, więc było im trochę chłodno, ale na szczęście zostawili otwarte okno do pokoju, a dodatkowo Styles sięgnął po koce, żeby ich nimi okryć. Do Louisa dotarło, że w czasie jednej z pierwszych nocy, jaką chłopak spędził w tym domu, byli właśnie na tym balkonie, pijąc i rozmawiając o życiu. To wydawało się teraz tak odległe, a nie minął jeszcze nawet rok. Tomlinson, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza, miał wrażenie, że to całkiem inna osoba niż przybysz, z którym kontemplował w styczniu. Teraz Harry był dla niego znacznie bliższy, stał się na tyle ważny, że był w stanie poświęcić mu się całkowicie. Nie było już tego zdenerwowania, tej niezręczności milczenia, która choć wtedy wydawała mu się minimalna, to teraz zniknęła już całkowicie. Kochał go najbardziej na świecie, był dla niego wszystkim, wydawało się, że to nie tylko teraźniejszość czy przyszłość, przez te wizję Harry stał się także przeszłością, kimś, kto był przy nim od zawsze i powinien zostać. 

Nie można go winić za to, że gdy odpalił papierosa, wcale nie podziwiał piękna miasta nocą, oświetlonego tysiącami świateł i kolorowymi neonami, gdzie samochody i inne pojazdy z zawrotną szybkością przemieszczały się. Bez problemu można było czuć, że Los Angeles, pomimo tak późnej pory, w pełni żyje. To miasto jednak nigdy nie należało do niego i Tomlinson czuł beznadziejność tej sytuacji. Wiedział, że powinien się stąd uwolnić i zacząć swoje życie gdzieś indziej, nie w miejscu, które na każdym kroku przypominałoby mu o Harrym. Jednak w tym momencie, odwrócił wzrok od widoków i przyglądał się mężczyźnie przed sobą. Wydawał się pogrążony w zadumie, ale on również zerknął na Louisa, wciąż się nie odzywając. Szatyn wysunął paczkę papierosów w jego stronę, a ten sięgnął po jednego. Nie musiał długo czekać, zanim Tomlinson mu go podpalił, podziwiając jego oblicze w żółtym świetle ognia zapalniczki. 

To nie tak, że Louis lubił, jak ktoś palił. Sam to robił, ale wydawało mu się to najczęściej całkowicie obojętne u drugiej osoby, ani go nie odpychało, ani nie przyciągało. Wychodził z założenia, że ciało należy do siebie samego i nie można ingerować w decyzje jednostki, tym bardziej, jeśli robi się to samo. I zdecydowanie nie powinien zachwycać się samą czynnością palenia, bo to niezdrowe i nie powinno się idealizować złych nawyków. Jednak Harry wyglądał po prostu pięknie. Był niepewny, gdy się zaciągał po raz pierwszy, przez chwilę przyglądając się jak biały papieros pali się między jego długimi palcami. Później przykładał filtr do ust, robiąc to w bardziej kobiecy sposób, bo uwypuklał swoje wargi, wkładając go, a nie dodatkowo je chował. Louis przypomniał sobie, że Kate kiedyś tłumaczyła mu tę różnicę i że była ona związana z tym, że kobiety nie chcą zmazywać szminki i zostawiać jej na papierku. Harry zaś musiał to robić intuicyjnie, bo tak mu było wygodniej i chociaż Tomlinson nie starał się jakoś tego feminizować, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to wydawało się niemożliwie atrakcyjne i naprawdę na niego działało. 

Zdążył już wypalić jednego papierosa, gdy Harry wciąż był w połowie swojego, gdy poczuł, że powinien zacząć. Spędzili może i tutaj już kilka minut, więc gdyby to był sen to powinien już go zapomnieć w większości, ale wszystko wciąż wydawało się tak żywe w jego umyśle. Mówił powoli, skupiając się na każdym szczególe, a chłopak słuchał go uważnie, chłonąc każde słowo. Początek właściwie nie był trudny, ale zaciął się, gdy musiał powiedzieć o tym pocałunku z Kate. Zatrzymał się wtedy na chwilę, próbując jakoś to ubrać w słowa. Bał się ukrywać cokolwiek przez Harrym, ale przerażało go też, co ten może sobie pomyśleć. Fakt, że przez większość czasu czuł, że był sobą komplikowało sprawę, ale też mogło mieć ogromne znaczenie. 

– Domyślam się, że coś zaszło między Davidem, a Kate w tej wizji – odezwał się Harry. – Nie musisz bać się mi czegoś powiedzieć, to może mieć duży związek z...

– Tak, ale – przerwał mu, podejmując wątek. – Problem jest taki, że dopiero pod koniec zorientowałem się, że nie jestem sobą. Przez cały ten czas wszystko było tak realistyczne, działo się w tym domu, miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę przyszła do mnie Kate. I gdy zaczęliśmy się całować, nie wiem nawet, jak do tego doszło, to wtedy dopiero poczułem ten taki ucisk w głowie i wiedziałem, że nie jestem sobą tylko Davidem. 

– I co było dalej? – dopytywał Harry, więc Tomlinson dokończył historię, zatrzymując się już definitywnie na dziwnej wizji szpitala, która była dla niego kompletnie nie zrozumiała. Przez pewien czas panowała wśród nich cisza, bo Louis nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a brunet najwyraźniej zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, marszcząc brwi. – To naprawdę dziwne.

– Tak, skarbie, te wizje od początku takie są – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę. 

– Nie, chodzi mi o to, że poczułeś z Davidem jakąś więź – sprostował. – W sensie, mam wrażenie, że coraz później orientujesz się, że coś jest nie tak. Najpierw po imprezie praktycznie do razu zrozumiałeś, że to nie jesteś ty i to nie jest twój dom, później w statku kosmicznym zauważyłeś, że to nie twój głos, inne dłonie i że ja wyglądam inaczej, a teraz? Dopiero, gdy w ten charakterystyczny sposób zabolała cię głowa to domyśliłeś się wszystkiego. Ale nie byłeś pewien, to jedynie domysł, bo już przeżyłeś coś podobnego. 

– Być może, ale nie potrafię tego kontrolować – wyjaśnił Louis. – Nie wiem, od czego to zależy i dlaczego coraz mniej w tych wizjach czuje siebie i, to głupio zabrzmi, ale poczułem wtedy taką jedność z Davidem i nie zauważyłem, że to jego wspomnienia, a nie moje życie. 

– I to mnie właśnie martwi, skarbie – westchnął opiekuńczo Harry, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. – Boję się, że jeśli to potrwa dłużej, to stracisz samego siebie. 

– Więc co robimy? – spytał, nieco przerażony, bo w oczach chłopaka widział strach i niepewność. Sam nie przejmowałby się tym aż tak bardzo, ale za bardzo wpływały na niego uczucia Stylesa. 

– Chciałbym poznać źródło tych wizji – wyznał brunet.

– Czy to nie moja głowa? – powątpiewał.

– Kate nie mogła tak po prostu włożyć wizji do twojej głowy – wyjaśnił. – Musi mieć jakiś środek przekazu, który w jakiś sposób ci dała. Jestem pewien, że to nie jest nic stałego i można się tego jakoś pozbyć. 

– Czemu jesteś tego aż taki pewien? – spytał Louis, marszcząc brwi. 

– Bo Kate nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła – uznał, uśmiechając się smutno, jak gdyby wcale nie cieszył się z faktu, że ich przyjaciółka ma takie odczucia wobec niego. – Można powiedzieć wiele złych rzeczy o Cat, ale sam wiesz, że zawsze stara się uchronić tych, których kocha. A do ciebie zawsze miała ogromną słabość. 

– Dlatego, jakby nie patrzeć, naraża mnie na jakieś zagrożenie? – zdziwił się. – Znaczy, kompletnie mi to nie przeszkadza. Od początku wiedziałem, na co się piszę, zgadzając się na tą misję i byłem pewien, że to niebezpieczne, ale...

– Nie, Lou, źle myślisz – przerwał mu Harry. – Kate nie chce ci zagrozić, ale nie miała wyjścia, bo tobie ufa najbardziej i mówiłem ci już, że tylko tobie mogła to przekazać, ale jednocześnie musiała to zrobić w jakiś nieoczywisty sposób. Nie mogła ta po prostu dać ci jakiegoś dysku i poprosić o odtworzenie czy cokolwiek takiego, bo to łatwo przechwycić. Teraz, tak naprawdę tylko ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma dostęp do tych informacji, więc...

– Jeśli ja zginę, to one zginą wraz ze mną – dokończył Louis, doznając olśnienia. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Że też nie wpadłem na to wcześniej. Jestem jednym nośnikiem tych informacji, więc gdyby Pająki mnie porwały, to powinienem wtedy zginąć, a wtedy też nie pozostanie żadnego śladu po nich. Całkiem sprytnie przemyślane. Czyli to ja a w tej bajce umieram, hm?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Styles i to zabolało, bo Tomlinson liczył, że zacznie zaprzeczać, nawet jeśli to miałoby być kłamstwem. Wolał chyba, żeby ten mydlił mu oczy, wmawiając, że wszystko będzie dobrze i to całkiem inaczej przemyślane. Z drugiej strony doceniał jednak szczerość, bo przynajmniej mógł się jakoś przygotować. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie wiem, kto umrze. To może być każdy z nas, nigdy nie wiadomo, jak potoczy się misja. Ale wątpię, że zginiesz przez to. Podejrzewam raczej, że z samego nośnika nie można odzyskać danych, to coś jednorazowego. Dlatego jeżeli w jakiś sposób się go pozbędziemy, to stracimy też wszystkie informacje. 

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż to ja mam te wizję – dodał Louis. 

– Ale dzielisz się nimi ze mną, więc obaj jesteśmy równie zagrożeni – stwierdził. – Ale bardziej prawdopodobne, że to ja zostanę porwany przez Pająki i jakoś torturowany, żeby wydobyć ze mnie te informacje. Wtedy ty zostaniesz z wizjami i dokończysz misję. 

– Ja ma dokończyć misję? – prychnął Tomlinson. – Oszalałeś. Nie umiem dokończyć obiadu, co dopiero misji ratowania świata!

– Nie będziesz sam, przecież Kate do wróci – pocieszał go Harry. – I nie bez przyczyny zostałeś wybrany, Louis. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Wystarczy tylko, że poznamy wszystkie wizję, a wtedy cała sprawa będzie dla nas dużo łatwiejsza.

– Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – powątpiewał Louis. 

– Ja to wiem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, nachylając się, żeby pocałować o w usta. Było to niemożliwie urocze, ale też romantyczne, bo znajdowali się na ciemnym tarasie, gdzie w tle było miasto nocą, ale pomimo tych tysięcy ludzi, oni istnieli tylko dla siebie. Liczyło się to, jak ich dłonie błądziły po nagich ciałach, a usta smakowały siebie nawzajem. Louis czuł smak papierosów, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmował, wręcz przeciwnie, podobało mu się to, bo to był Harry i tyle wystarczyło, żeby było idealnie. Do tego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że kocyk chłopaka spadł na ziemię, ale naprawdę nie mieli głowy do tego, żeby go podnieść czy nawet zauważyć, że zrobiło się chłodniej. Ich ciała były gorące naprzeciw siebie, chociaż Tomlinson mógł poczuć, że Harry ma gęsią skórkę i lekko drży w jego ramionach. 

Pragnął go teraz. Pragnął go tak mocno, że nie potrafiłby tego opisać słowami, bo wydawały się niewystarczające. To było dziwne, że w jednej chwili z poważnej rozmowy przeszli do takich czynów, ale z drugiej strony, byli normalnymi ludźmi, nie superbohaterami. Stres, jaki towarzyszył im przez ostatni czas, dość mocno wpływał na ich zdrowie psychiczne i musieli jako odreagować, jednak żaden z nich nie myślał o seksie czy jakiejś większej fizyczności, bo inne sprawy wydawały się być ważniejsze. 

Louis nie był nawet pewien, jak to się stało, że trafili do sypialni, wciąż się całując. Był bezwładny, miał wrażenie, że brak mu było sił, żeby zrobić cokolwiek, bo te wizje naprawdę go wykańczały. Nawet teraz bał się, że może to wciąż nie jest on sam, a jedynie kolejne wspomnienie z życia obcej dla niego osoby. Starał się zwracać uwagę na najmniejsze szczegóły, więc rzucił Harry'ego na łóżko, przyglądając mu się dokładnie. Wydawał się całkowicie sobą, miał tatuaże, które zrobił po przybyciu drugi raz na Ziemię, krótsze włosy, głęboką zmarszczkę między brwiami. Był zdecydowanie jego Harrym, ale w głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewała jakaś niepewność. Wydawało mu się, że jeszcze kilka chwil i się wybudzi z okropnym bólem głowy. Do tego dochodził fakt, że nagle zrobił się okropnie zmęczony, jak gdyby nie spał w od kilku dni. Przeszło to przez całe jego ciało, powodując, że z ledwością stał na nogach, a dodatkowo oczy same mu się zamykały i towarzyszyło temu przejmujące uczucie suchych gałek ocznych. Był pewien, że nie wtrzyma zbyt długo i zaraz zemdleje. 

Styles zauważył jego zwątpienie i usiadł, tym samym pokazując, że jest gotowy na rozmowę. Louis zajął miejsce zaraz obok niego, łapiąc go za dłonie i zastanawiając się, co ma powiedzieć. Oczywiście, prawda byłaby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale z drugiej strony coś go powstrzymywało, bo jednak wydawało się naprawdę niedorzeczne. Nie mógł tak ciągle żyć w strachu, że jego życie nie jest wcale jego życiem, bo tym samym straci ostatnie tygodnie spędzone z chłopakiem. Dlatego też postanowił się przemóc i po prostu wyłączyć myśli, ponownie nachylając się do pocałunku. Został jednak zatrzymany.

– Lou, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak – powiadomił go brunet, bawiąc się jego palcami. – Czy coś jeszcze cię rozprasza?

– To głupie, ale boję się, że zaraz się okaże, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – W sensie, cholera. Mam na ciebie straszną ochotę, ale jednocześnie coś mnie powstrzymuje i nie umiem się skupić. 

– Naprawdę musimy się pospieszyć, bo zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie – powiedział Harry, kręcąc z przerażeniem głową. Zaraz jednak się uśmiechnął, gładząc delikatnie policzek Tomlinsona, zachowując przy tym ogromną dozę czułości, dzięki czemu mężczyzna nieco się rozluźnił. – Ale to okej. Wiesz, że możemy po prostu się poprzytulać i spać, kocham cię i to mnie w pełni satysfakcjonuje. 

– Naprawdę bym chciał – wyznał szczerze Louis, biorąc jego dłoń ze swojej twarzy, żeby pocałować jej wierzch. – Ale jestem tak dziwnie zmęczony i po prostu... to dziwne, ale myślę, że nie dam rady nic zrobić. Mam wrażenie, że tracę zmysły i ciało. Przepraszam. 

– Jest okej, Louis – zagwarantował Styles, kładąc się pod kołdrę. – Bardziej zależy mi na twoim samopoczuciu, więc chodź już spać. 

Tomlinson posłuchał go i zaraz ułożył się w ten sposób, że wtulił w siebie chłopaka, napawając się bliskością jego ciała i tym przyjemnym ciepłem. Uwielbiał zasypiać właśnie tak, z Harrym leżącym na jego klatce piersiowej, z jego niesfornymi włosami łaskoczącymi jego skórę i oddechem, który powodował gęsią skórkę. Był niemożliwie zmęczony i miał wrażenie, że wystarczy mu sekunda z zamkniętymi oczami i zaśnie. Wytrzymał jeszcze chwilę, żeby pogładzić Harry'ego po głowie. 

– Ale rano to co innego, hm? – szepnął, a chłopak spojrzał na niego, energicznie kiwając głową. – Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze. 

– Dobranoc – odparł Harry, całując go w mostek, a potem razem zasnęli.

 

Ω

Louis obudził się, przez chwilę myśląc, że zrobił to od siebie, bo nie czuł już tego wcześniejszego zmęczenia. Szybko jednak odkrył, że pobudka wcale nie była samoistna, bo poczuł na sobie dłonie, które błądziły po jego ciele. Później do tego doszły usta, które zaczęły od jego brzucha i poruszały się w górę, aż doszły do szyi. Tomlinson jednak udawał, że wciąż śpi, będąc ciekawym, jak daleko posunie się Harry, żeby w końcu go obudzić. Podobało mu się, jak ten go dotyka w różne erogenne miejsca, całuje czy zagryza delikatnie skórę. W końcu Styles zdążył się zniecierpliwić, więc polizał ucho mężczyzn, zanim szepnął:

– Proszę, jest już rano – brzmiał na naprawdę zdesperowanego, więc Louis miał zamiar to wykorzystać.

Otworzył delikatnie oczy, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech, gdy widział Harry'ego o poranku. Chłopak wyglądał jeszcze na zaspanego, do tego jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, ale Louis uwielbiał go właśnie takiego. Uważał, że jest jedyną osobą, która widzi bruneta właśnie w takim stanie, gdzie ten nie stara się wyglądać idealnie, ale dla mężczyzny i tak taki już był. 

– Nieładnie tak budzić tatusia – zacmokał niezadowolony. Styles przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego z podnieceniem. Tomlinson ujął w dłoń jego twarz, ściskając nieco policzki, żeby mieć nad nim kontrolę. – Czego byś chciał? Użyj słów, skarbie. 

– Mógłbyś mnie pieprzyć? – spytał, gdy został już uwolniony z uścisku. – Proszę. 

– Słucham? – prychnął Louis. – Obudziłeś mnie tylko po to, żebym cię wypieprzył? 

– Możesz tylko leżeć, poradzę sobie – powiadomił go bez cienia wstydu, siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach. Tomlinson uniósł jedynie brwi w zdumieniu, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. – W końcu nie możesz się przemęczać prawda?

Dłonie bruneta, powędrowały na klatkę piersiową Tomlinsona, gładząc skórę pokrytą włoskami. Wydawał się tym całkowicie pochłonięty, jak gdyby ta czynność była jedną z najważniejszych w jego życiu. Te ręce, pomimo swojego chłodu, rozgrzewały Louisa, który czuł, że robi się twardy pod wpływem nawet najmniejszego dotyku. Przyglądał się jak zahipnotyzowany ruchom Harry'ego, zastanawiając się, co będzie następne. On niestety nie należał do cierpliwych osób, więc odezwał się:

– To dalej, podaj mi lubrykant – jego głos był bardzo apodyktyczny, bo starał się dzisiaj kreować właśnie na taką osobę. Harry'emu to jednak wydawało się nie przeszkadzać, a wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo zadowolony, gdy sięgał do szafki nocnej, szukając nawilżacza. W naprawdę ładny sposób rozciągnął swoje ciało przed Tomlinsonsem, który lekko klepnął jego pośladek, sprawiając, że chłopak wygiął plecy w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób spowodowany podniecaniem. To jedynie wprawiło szatyna w lepszy nastrój, gdy brał od niego butelkę, zsuwając jego bokserki. – To jedno mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Odwróć się tyłem.

Harry zdziwił się lekko, ale wykonał polecenie, wcześniej do końca się rozbierając. Wypiął się przed mężczyzną, a Louis z zachwytem obserwował jak jego uda drżą, gdy dotykał bladych pośladków. Nie mógł się oprzeć przed złożeniem klapsa na jednym z nich, podziwiając, jak zostaje tam czerwony ślad. W końcu otworzył lubrykant i wlał sobie trochę na palce, bez ostrzeżenia wkładając go w chłopaka. Ten sapnął, ale Tomlinson przytrzymał go za biodro, żeby się nie poruszał. 

Doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę tęsknił za tym uczuciem bliskości, ale też władzy nad Harrym. Nagle zapomniał o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni, po prostu się rozluźnił i można powiedzieć, że utracił swój umysł.  Był skupiony jedynie na chłopaku, na tym, że jego przepiękne ciało było dostępne tylko dla niego i mógł zrobić z nim, co tylko chciał. Ironiczne wydawało mu się to, że ludzie są jednak czasami naprawdę jak zwierzęta, bo właśnie teraz tak się czuł. Działały jedynie jego pierwotne instynkty, myślał za pomocą swojej fizyczności, ale wszelkie racjonalne myślenie czy obawy na temat przyszłości zniknęły, gdy tylko otrzymał Stylesa w pełnej okazałości. Ogarniało go tak cudowne uczucie błogości i spokoju, że wyleciało mu z głowy, gdzie się znajduje. Mógł być gdziekolwiek, chociaż najczęściej, gdy sprawiał Harry'emu przyjemność wyobrażał sobie jakąś sielankową scenerię. Oczywiście, to były jedynie takie momenty, kiedy to nie odzywali się do siebie, nie prowadzili sprośnych rozmów, a jedyne co można było usłyszeć to jęki chłopaka i charakterystyczny dźwięk spowodowany przez nawilżone palce Louisa.

Tomlinson nie starał się nawet być wobec niego delikatny, bo wiedział, że ten nie jest zbyt wielkim fanem tego typu stosunków. W stałym tempie wkładał i wyciągał palce, po pewnym czasie pozostając przy trzech, którymi starał się go jak najlepiej rozciągnąć. Wszystko, co wydobywało się z gardła Harry'ego było dla niego najpiękniejszą symfonią, którą mógłby odtwarzać w swojej głowie w nieskończoność. Miał wrażenie, że minęło już tak dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz robili takie rzeczy, że znów czuł się jak podczas ich inicjacji. Znów przestawał widzieć w Harrym istotę ludzką, a raczej dzieło sztuki, które właśnie bezcześci, a może właśnie tworzy jego inna postać. 

Gdy w końcu zdecydował, że wystarczy, pociągnął go za włosy, co było znacznie utrudnione przez ich długość i wyjął swoje palce. Harry zaskomlał z niezadowolenia, ale Louis uspokajał go, poprzez gładzenie jego pleców jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą wyciągnął do etażerki, żeby odnaleźć prezerwatywy. W niezbyt bezpieczny sposób otworzył jedną zębami. 

– Odwróć się, chcę na ciebie patrzeć – powiedział, jednak jego ton nie znosił sprzeciwu. Styles posłusznie to zrobił, podczas gdy szatyn właśnie nakładał zabezpieczenie. Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien porozmawiać z nim na ten temat, bo naprawdę chciał jeszcze przeżyć z nim jakiś stosunek bez prezerwatyw, bo idea poczucia Harry'ego bez przeszkód wydawała mu się niemożliwie zniewalająca. – Proszę na mnie usiąść. 

To zdanie wywołało krótki chichot u bruneta, ale mimo tego zrobił to, bardzo powoli się nabijając. Wziął przy tym głęboki oddech, a powietrze wypuścił dopiero, gdy już całkowicie usiadł. Po tym zaczął oddychać już bardzo szybko, chociaż nawet jeszcze się nie poruszał energicznie, a jedynie kręcił biodrami kółka, żeby przyzwyczaić się do takiego rodzaju stymulacji. Louis naprawdę miał ochotę już sam coś zrobić, ale odpuścił, kładąc jedynie ręce za głowę i czekając na chłopaka. 

Gdy ten w końcu podskoczył, serce Tomlinsona się zatrzymało. Z trudem powstrzymał jęk, ale i tak sapnięcie wydobyło się z jego ust, co wywołało pewny siebie uśmieszek u Harry'ego. To z kolei dodało mu nieco werwy i dopiero wtedy zaczął poruszać się z intensywną szybkością. Louisowi nie zostało nic więcej, jak podziwianie go w pełnej okazałości. Wciąż był dla niego najpiękniejszym rodzajem sztuki, ale gdy obserwował tylko ruch, to nie była już zwykła rzeźba klasyczna. Dynamizm jego ciała był iście barokowy, a mężczyzna rzeczywiście czuł swojego rodzaju przepych przez nadmiar emocji. Miał wrażenie, że ekstaza na twarzy Harry'ego to najbardziej kunsztowna rzecz na świecie, ale jednocześnie był przytłoczony tym pięknem. Na pewien czas wyłączył się z rzeczywistości i skupił się jedynie na doskonałości ciała bruneta, którego mięśnie nóg przez gwałtowne ruchy stały się twarde niczym marmur, co idealnie pasowało do jego bladej skóry. 

Harry wydawał się z każdą chwilą przyspieszać i przymknął swoje oczy, a Louis po wilgoci jaką poczuł na swoim podbrzuszu zrozumiał, że ten jest blisko. Uderzył go fakt, że to właśnie o spełnienie fizyczne chodzi w tym akcie i dopiero teraz pojął, że on również zbliża się do końca. To było dla niego sporym szokiem, bo ten cały czas minął mu niemożliwie szybko, a do tego całkowicie zapomniał o celu, dla którego to robią. Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że podziwia coś idealnego, wręcz seraficznego, co jednak pokazało, że wcale nie jest aż takim zwierzęciem. Bo to rzeczywiście nie była tylko pierwotna potrzeba fizyczna; to coś duchowego, przenoszącego ciało w sferę sacrum. Jego umysł znalazł się przez ten czas w Idylli i całkowicie zapomniał, że ten akt ma ich doprowadzić do spełnienia nie tylko spirytualnego, ale także cielesnego. 

Złapał Harry'ego za biodra, nieco pomagając mu w jego ruchach. Wtedy ten nie wytrzymał i opadł na tors Louisa, pozwalając mu się posiąść. I Tomlinson z chęcią to zrobił, wbijając się w niego z dużą dynamicznością, jednocześnie przytulając jego ciało i wdychając zapach. To nie trwało długo, tym razem szatyn był pewien, że nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, jak poczuł, że chłopak się na nim zaciska, krzycząc jego imię, a następnie szczytuje między ich ciałami, nie potrzebując nawet dodatkowej stymulacji. On również doszedł, przez skurcze, jakie dawał mu Styles i przez to, jak cudownie sapał mu do ucha, próbując uspokoić oddech. Nie miał siły się ruszyć, jedynie przytulał do siebie jego nagie ciało, nareszcie czując się znowu człowiekiem. Znów był w swoim ciele i swoim umyśle, wszedł z powrotem do sfery profanum, już nie było tej asomatyczności, a prawdziwi ludzie, z krwi i kości, wtuleni w siebie tak mocno, jak gdyby w innym wypadku mogłoby im się coś złego stać. Ale przynajmniej na tę chwilę, obaj byli w pełni szczęśliwi, mając siebie. 

A potem wszystko zamieniło się w czerń. 

*****


	29. Suffragette City

Louis otworzył bardzo delikatnie oczy, chcąc pozbyć się widoku tej czerni. Szybko zorientował się, dlaczego widział ciemność; po prostu miał zamknięte powieki, jednak wiedział od początku, że to nie jest jego ciało. Dobrze, może i nie był tego pewien i właściwie nie czuł szczególnej różnicy, raczej chodziło o to, że domyślił się wszystkiego. Pamiętał w końcu, że w jednej chwili był w łóżku z Harrym, a teraz widział Kate. Była pochylona nad biurkiem i siedziała do niego swoim profilem. Wyglądała tak, jak od zawsze ją pamiętał, więc mógłby się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że może rzeczywiście wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, poza tym, nic nie wskazywało w jego głowie na to, że wcale nie był teraz w swoim ciele. Louis nauczył się jednak myśleć logicznie, nawet w czasie tych wizji; brakowało jakiegoś spójnika, czegoś co sprawiałoby, że mógłby się nagle znaleźć przy przyjaciółce.

Nagle odwróciła się w jego stronę na krześle obrotowym, trzymając jakąś małą rzecz między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co to, nawet gdy pokazała mu całość na otwartej dłoni. Było bardzo cienkie, miało zaledwie milimetr lub dwa grubości, okrągły kształt o średnicy około pół centymetra. Przyglądał się temu przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim uniósł swój wzrok na uśmiechającą się Kate, która w tym samym momencie przycisnęła palec do jego karku. Poczuł lekki ukłucie, ale od tego momentu całe wydarzenie wydawało się ostrzejsze i bardziej wiarygodne. Jak gdyby nie był tylko obserwatorem, jak widz w kinie, ale aktorem, odgrywającym jakąś rolę.

– Tak, mój drogi, zaraz dostaniesz wszelkie wyjaśnienia – odezwała się łagodnie, a później zaraz zmieniła głos na nieco ostrzejszy. – Ale ty się nie odzywaj.

Louis nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie stało, ale milczał. Albo raczej to David nic się nie odzywał, bo pewnie kobieta przez cały czas mówiła tylko do niego. Czuł się jednak inaczej, bo całe wspomnienie było dość specyficzne.

– To już jest ostatni etap, bo David jutro wyjeżdża – niezrozumiale kontynuowała Kate. – Jest już w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie i pewnie w ciągu najbliższych kilu dniu pojawią się artykuły o jego śmierci. Ale od początku, bo domyślam się, że już kompletnie ci tym wszystkim zawróciłam w głowie, Louis – zaśmiała się, ale Tomlinson zdziwił się, że użyła jego imienia. Chciał coś jej odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafił, jak gdyby nagle przestały działać jego struny głosowe. – Dzisiaj jest dziewiąty stycznia dwa tysiące szesnastego roku. Wczoraj obchodziliśmy urodziny Davida, ostatnie jego urodziny na Ziemi. Oczywiście, nie myśl sobie, że zamierzam go zabić. Wprawdzie nie wiem, ile już tak naprawdę się dowiedziałeś, więc wolę od razu zaznaczyć; nie zabiłam Davida Bowiego. Właściwie, nikt go nie zabił. Ale pewnie, gdy ty to widzisz, musiały już pojawić się informację o jego śmierci. Jak to więc możliwie?

Już ci tłumaczę. Z góry przepraszam, jeśli jakieś informacje się powtórzą, ale wspominałam już, jest początek dwa tysiące szesnastego i na chwilę obecną, ty nie wiesz jeszcze nic. Żyjesz sobie swoim spokojnym życie, pewnie teraz jesteś gdzieś w klubie, robiąc nie wiadomo co. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z istnienia innych planet, zagrożenia dla Ziemi, moim pochodzeniu, nie wiesz nic o Ziggym. Dlatego ja jestem nieco zagubiona, bo przyszłość jest dla mnie czymś tak nieodczytanym i naprawdę nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, kiedy będę musiała przekazać ci to wszystko i jak dużo będziesz wiedział. Znaczy, jestem pewna, że na tym etapie muszę być już w ciąży. O rany, to brzmi bardzo dziwnie, ale tak, głównym moim postanowieniem było to, że wszystkiego dowiesz się już po mojej ciąży, żebyś nie mógł mnie powstrzymać. Ale pewnie masz wiele pytań, na które nie odpowiedziałam ci, zanim zniknęła. Ale zanim dojdziemy do tej ciąży, to zajmiemy się Davidem.

Wspomniałam na początku, że David nie umiera. Tak, wiem, że to musi być spory szok, w końcu każdy był szczerze o tym przekonany. Ale to wszystko nie jest prawdą. Znaczy, dobra, źle się wyraziłam. Umiera David Bowie, ten ziemski David, ale jego śmierć tworzy kogoś innego. Bo on tak naprawdę mistyfikuje swój zgon na Ziemi, żeby móc żyć jako kompletnie nowa osoba na Spocarii. Nie będę ci teraz wyjaśniała wszystkich zawiłości, nie dlatego, że ich nie znam, ale po prostu David, we własnej osobie zrobiłby to znaczenie lepiej. Poza tym, ta sprawa nie dotyczy już mnie, więc niezbyt mogę się wypowiadać. Za to należą ci się jeszcze wyjaśnienia, co do dziecka i do samych wizji. Bo w końcu możesz się zastanawiać, dlaczego spośród wszystkich osób, to ty zostałeś wybrany na tę, która pozna cała prawdę i dzięki tobie uda się uratować świat.

Tak Louis, to ty jesteś głównym bohaterem. To ty jesteś Batmanem, Sherlockiem Holmesem czy Herkulesem Poirot, jesteś pierwszoplanową postacią, a wszyscy inni mają za zadania tylko ci pomagać. I mój wybór padł na ciebie nieprzypadkowo. Może i wydaję ci się, że zakręciłam butelką i wypadłeś ty, bo przecież masz mnie za niezrównoważoną, ale teraz musisz mi uwierzyć, że długo się nad tym zastanawiałam, analizowałam twoje zachowanie i całe życie. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, bo znam cię doskonale; jak mało kto potrafisz poświęcić się dla dobra swoich bliskich. Obserwowałam przez lata twoje relacje z rodziną, przyjaciółmi czy fanami i wiedziałam, jak dajesz im całego siebie, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Ten altruizm, który często chowasz pod maską bycia egoistą, zajętym samym sobą, był tym, czego tak potrzebowałam do tej misji. Czego wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy. Dlatego, gdy tylko na moich barakach spoczęło zajęcie się wszystkim na Ziemi i zadbaniem o... Ziggy'ego. Rany, już chciałam użyć jego spocariańskiego imienia. W każdym razie, wiedziałam, że musi on wylądować w twoim ogrodzie i pomóc tobie. Zastanawiasz się teraz pewnie, czy to przypadkiem nie ty miałeś mu pomagać? Jakim cudem to on jest Watsonem, a ty Sherlockiem? No cóż, sytuacja z lat siedemdziesiątych udowodniła nam, że jednak to nie zadziała w ten sposób. Ziggy zbyt często myśli, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, kiedy tak naprawdę rzeczy rozpadają mu się w dłoniach. To trochę taki spocariański nawyk, wiesz, uwielbiamy wmawiać sobie, że nic się nie dzieje, radzimy sobie, a te problemy same się rozwiążą. Ludzie tutaj są jednak nieco inni, wy nawet, gdy wszystko jest dobrze, czujecie, że zaraz się zepsuje. Jesteście wiecznie gotowi na niebezpieczeństwo i mierzycie siły na zamiary. Ziggy zaś, będąc pierwszy raz na Ziemi, był praktycznie przekonany, że uniesie to wszystko na swoich barkach, bo przecież studiował to na uniwersytecie.

Głos Kate brzmiał teraz na nieco prześmiewczy, ale raczej nie złośliwy. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się trochę uspokoić.

– Ale to nieważne, w końcu pewnie udało ci się już go poznać. Jak pewnie wiesz, żyłam jeszcze na Spocarii, gdy Ziggy wrócił do nas z tarczą. Był moim idolem, naprawdę. Od zawsze kochałam Ziemię i byłam mu tak wdzięczna, że ją uratował, dzięki czemu będę mogła na niej spokojnie żyć. Jak się jednak okazało, nie wszystko zostało dopilnowane. Okazało się, że Pająkom udało się zrobić coś w rodzaju pętli czasowej, przez którą lądowało się ze Spocarii na Ziemię dopiero parę lat później, a to dało im kilka lat pracy nad swoimi projektami bez żadnych osób z tamtej planety. Oczywiście to zostało już zażegnane, jednak nie mogliśmy o tym powiedzieć Ziggy'emu. Mieliśmy zbyt wiele spraw do załatwienia związanych z ochroną osób, które po latach dopiero odeszły od Pająków i postanowiły nam pomóc, mieliśmy nadzieję, że uda nam się samemu rozwiązać ten problem i nie będziemy musieli go wzywać. Niestety robiło się coraz poważniej i nie mieliśmy wyjścia, ale zanim to nastąpiło, byliśmy zmuszeni do zmienienia planu misji tak, żeby Ziggy wciąż myślał, że jest numerem jeden, nawet jeśli to nieprawda.

Chciałabym wrócić jeszcze na chwilę do tej pętli czasowej. Nie wiem, czy już o tym wspomniała przyszłą wersja mnie, ale została ona naprawiona niedługo po moim przylocie na Ziemię. Jak to więc się stało, że Ziggy trafił tutaj o czterdzieści lat za późno. No cóż, chyba już po tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałeś i zaraz jeszcze się dowiesz, nie będziesz zdziwiony, jak powiem, że to wszystko specjalnie. Chodzi mianowicie o to, że jemu tylko wydawało się, że minęło kilka miesięcy, a tak naprawdę był w stanie hibernacji przez kilkadziesiąt lat. Nie mogę ci jednak powiedzieć dlaczego, ze względu na to, że on nigdy nie mówi o swoim pochodzeniu. Nie podaje też swojego Spocariańskiego imienia, bo boi się, że ktoś go rozpozna. Do niego więc należy decyzja, czy powierzy ci swoją największą tajemnicę czy znów odjedzie bez słowa. Właściwie to kim tak naprawdę jest zaważa na jego powrocie i jest jego główną przyczyną. Ale zostawmy już ten temat, bo boję się, że powiem zbyt wiele. Zostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą wypada ci wyjaśnić. Ale wolałabym już tego nie robić, bo czuję, że jest ktoś, kto wytłumaczy ci to dużo lepiej. W końcu obaj jesteście ludźmi, prawda?

Kate spojrzała prosto w oczy Louisa, ale ten wiedział, że to nie na niego tak intensywnie się patrzy. Domyślił się tego, bo poczuł, jak wstaje, jednak oczywiste było to, że to ruchy Davida, który zaczął iść w stronę lustra, zostawiając za sobą kobietę. Przyjrzał się swojemu obliczu tym samym dając taką możliwość Tomlinsonowi. Ten szybko zorientował się, że Bowie chce dać mu wrażenie rozmowy z nim w cztery oczy, pozwalając na siebie patrzeć. To uczucie początkowo było bardzo specyficzne, bo szatyn odczuwał sprzeczne wrażenia, z jednej strony był przekonany, że to nie on, ale wszystkie inne zmysły podpowiadały mu co innego.

David oparł się jedną dłonią o ścianę, wzrok utrzymując na wysokości swojej twarzy w lustrze, dzięki czemu Louis mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Był już wiekowy, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale wciąż wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Zmarszczki pokrywały jego skórę, głównie w okolicach oczu czy na policzkach, co przypominało mężczyźnie o tym, że zapewne w jego wieku też będzie miał takie od palenia. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że nie powinien wybiegać tak daleko w przyszłość, skoro nie ma pojęcia, ile jeszcze przeżyje. Odsunął od siebie te myśli i skupił się na kolejnych cechach wyglądu Davida, takich jak wystające kości policzkowe czy naprawdę ładne niebieskie oczy, z jedną źrenicą większą od drugiej. W jego spojrzeniu można jednak było dostrzec taki specyficzny blask, pomimo wyraźnego zmęczenia, oczy wciąż miał młode i pełne życia. To zdecydowanie nie było spojrzenie osób, która ma umrzeć w ciągu kilku następnych dni, jak to powiedziała Kate.

– Cześć Louis – odezwał się David. – To dziwne, tak do ciebie mówić wprost, skoro nigdy się nie poznaliśmy, ale w końcu masz dostęp do części moich wspomnień. Umówiliśmy się z Kathleen, że nie udostępnię ci wszystkiego, a jedynie ten wieczór, bo w tej rozmowie powinno być wszystko zawarte. Problem jest jednak taki, że momentami moje myśli gdzieś wędrowały w czasie tych tłumaczeń Kate, więc możliwie, że zobaczysz coś więcej. – Nagle odwrócił się, zwracając się do kobiety. – Myślisz, że zobaczy to wszystko w tym samym momencie?

– Jeśli mam być szczera, nie jestem pewna, jak to działa – wzruszyła ramionami. – Być może to będą urywki i będzie musiał złożyć całość w swojej głowie, może wszystko będzie płynne. Ale hej, to Louis Tomlinson, jestem pewna, że sobie poradzi.

– Ja też – potwierdził mężczyzna na głos, znów uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia. – Och, Louisie Tomlinsonie, co ty takiego w sobie masz, że wszyscy ci ufają, nawet jeśli nigdy nie zamienili z tobą ani jednego słowa? Naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś tak zupełnie mi obcy będzie miał dostęp do mojej głowy, ale cieszę się, że to ty. W końcu Kathleen ma do ciebie taką słabość, że aż szkoda, że się nie poznaliśmy. I raczej nie będziemy mieli okazji tego zrobić. Ale pewnie poznasz moje dziecko – zaczął, a Kate kaszlnęła. – Dobrze, nasze dziecko. Naprawdę nie wierzę, że jego matką jest taka sufrażystka, skoro obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie wrócę do ich miasta. W każdym razie, pewnie dla ciebie cała sytuacja jest sporym szokiem, o ile w ogóle Kathleen jest już w ciąży. Szkoda, że nie możesz mi opowiedzieć, jak wygląda i jak się zachowuje. Musi być doprawdy nieznośna.

David zaśmiał się, ale Louis wiedział, że i on zrobiłby to samo. Jednocześnie poczuł jakiś ucisk w sercu, bo naprawdę było mu żal mężczyzny. Nawet nie był poruszony tak faktem o jego ojcostwie, jak tym, że ten nigdy prawdopodobnie nie zobaczy swojego dziecka. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie zobaczy, jak się rodzi, rozwija i dorasta, zobaczy już dorosłego pół-człowieka, który nawet nie będzie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto jest jego ojcem.

Nagle do Tomlinsona dotarło, że to nie są domysły. On doskonale czuł wszystkie wątpliwości Davida, jak gdyby należały do niego. Ich ciała i umysły złączyły się w jedność na tyle, że bez problemu dostrzegał, co ten myśli, nawet jeśli nie mówił tego na głos. Zdawał sobie sprawę z każdego, nawet najmniejszego uczucia, jakie dopadało Davida i to było jednocześnie niesamowite, jak i przerażające. Wydawało, że mógł nawet przebierać we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, bo jakby na jego zawołanie, znów zobaczył szpital, ale teraz było to dużo wyraźniejsze i nie towarzyszył mu już nieprzyjemny ból głowy. Wszystko stało się zaskakująco realne, odnosił wrażenie, że to on teraz kieruje całym ciałem, a nie sam Bowie. Dlatego też z łatwością odczytał z napisów na ścianie, co to za miejsce. Była to przychodnia leczenia niepłodności, co doskonale tłumaczyło, jak Kate zaszła w ciążę. To było sztuczne zapłodnienie, z wcześniej oddanego nasienia, ale nawet jeśli nie odbył się stosunek i kobieta nie chciała podawać ojca, to patrząc na to pod względem biologicznym to było ich dziecko.   
Louis próbował dalej, intensywnie myśląc o Harrym. Uznał, że w ten sposób może jakoś wpływać na myśli Davida, a bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć o tajemnicy chłopaka. Czuł się źle z tym, że jeszcze jej nie poznał, że Styles nic mu nie powiedział i bał się, że może mieć to jakiś wpływ na misję, dlatego przebierał we wspomnieniach Bowiego, jak gdyby przerzucał kolejne strony albumu ze zdjęciami. Nagle jednak coś zostało przerwane i poczuł, że leży na podłodze i krzyczy.

– Jak on to robi? – krzyczał David do Kate. – Przecież to niemożliwie.

– Dasz radę, jeszcze chwilkę zostań ze mną. Nie dopuść go tam – prosiła kobieta, próbując go uspokoić. Zauważył, że w dłoni trzyma mały scyzoryk i sięga nim do szyi mężczyzny, jak gdyby chciała mu poderżnąć gardło. Louis przestraszył się i próbował jakoś jej uciec, ale wtedy poczuł, że bardzo delikatnie przecina mały kawałek skóry na jego karku, mówiąc: – Przepraszam, Louis, ale to by było na tyle. Przekaż mu jedynie, że powinien wyjść. Powo...

Louis obudził się z krzykiem, dotykając swojego karku. Wciąż czuł tam lekki ból, miał wrażenie, że wszystko to stało się naprawdę, że rzeczywiście Kate wyjęła coś z jego skóry. Jego uporczywe próby zrobienia czegoś zakończyły się, gdy Harry złapał go za obie dłonie, przytrzymując mocno, jednocześnie mówiąc bardzo łagodnym głosem.

– Skarbie, jestem tu. Proszę, uspokój się.

W końcu Tomlinsonowi udało się jakoś ukoić skołatane nerwy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Styles dał mu tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebował, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Szatyn zaś starał się ułożyć w głowie ciąg wydarzeń, jakich był świadkiem. Szybko dotarło do niego, w jaki sposób wszelkie wizje do niego docierały; gdzieś w jego skórze musiał być ten sam mały sprzęt, jaki wcześniej znajdował się w ciele Davida. Nie był jednak pewien, czy powinien od razu przekazać to Harry'emu, bo cały wywód Kate wprawił go w duży niepokój. Było w tym wszystkim coś podejrzanego, kobieta zwróciła uwagę na zagadnienia, jakie on ignorował. Był zaślepiony brunetem i naiwnie wierzył, że ten praktycznie nic przed nim nie ukrywa, ale rzeczywiście, ta cała sytuacja z jego pochodzeniem czy fakt, że został zahibernowany, żeby powrócić na Ziemię właśnie w tym czasie była bardzo podejrzana. Dlatego też jeszcze przez chwilę udawał, że próbuje dojść do siebie, jednak tak naprawdę starał się zdecydować, jakie fakty powinien podać Harry'emu.

– To David – wydusił w końcu z siebie. – To David jest ojcem dziecka.

– Okej, to się zgadza – wymamrotał Styles, raczej brzmiąc jak gdyby mówił sam do siebie. – Coś jeszcze?

– Coś jeszcze? – zdziwił się Louis. – Nie pokażesz chociaż odrobiny zaskoczenia?

– Mówiłem ci już, że miałem pewne podejrzenia i okazały się być trafne – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – W końcu to całkiem logiczne, prawda? David jeszcze przed śmiercią oddać nasienie i doszło do sztucznego zapłodnienia, co na Spocarii jest czymś powszechnym. Tylko niezbyt mi się to zgadzało z tym pochodzeniem, bo w końcu on żył i umarł na Ziemi.

– Też nie do końca to zrozumiałem – skłamał. – Cała wizja była taka...inna. Ale chyba właśnie tak miała wyglądać od początku, a te pozostałe to jakiś błąd.

– Nie widziałeś jego wspomnień? – zdziwił się Harry.

– W pewnym sensie, z tym, że to było tak naprawdę jedyne wspomnienie, jakie miałem zobaczyć – przyznał. – Bo wszystko odbywało się w jednym pokoju, a Kate i David na zmianę mówili do mnie, od początku wiedząc, że to mnie to wszystko przekażą. To było jednak naprawdę bardzo dziwne, bo już kompletnie zatraciłem siebie, a dodatkowo dowiedziałem się, że to wszystko, co widziałem wcześniej, zobaczyłem przez pomyłkę, bo David nie zawsze mógł się kontrolować i czasami błądził gdzieś myślami po swoich wspomnieniach, a wtedy one docierały do mnie.

– Ale wiesz, w jaki sposób? – spytał, marszcząc mocno brwi, jak gdyby bardzo intensywnie myślał nad całością. Louis bał się, że ten wyczuje, że jego wypowiedzi mają pewne luki, a te nieścisłości przyczynią się do wykrycia, że go okłamywał. Bał się jednak, że jeśli powie za dużo, to Harry będzie go miał całkowicie w garści, a w tym momencie nie wiedział, komu może ufać. Wydawało się, że wszyscy dookoła są podejrzani, każdy miał coś na sumieniu i tylko pozostając wiernym samemu sobie, mógł jakoś to rozwiązać. Jednocześnie bez pomocy Harry'ego czy Kate nic by nie osiągnął. – Czy myślisz, że mogłeś zostać jakoś zahipnotyzowany?

– Skarbie, to ty akurat powinieneś wiedzieć, że w świecie technologii są nieco nowocześniejsze sposoby – zaśmiał się, rozładowując tym samym tę nerwową atmosferę, bo drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nie wiem dokładnie jak to zrobiła, ale widziałem, jak wkładała w kark Davida coś w rodzaju bardzo małego chipu. Myślę, że mi też to mogła przekazać, ale nie wiem kiedy, bo gdy dawała to jemu to poczułem coś w rodzaju jakiegoś uszczypnięcia. Nie był to ogromny ból, ale na pewno było to wyczuwalne.

– Wizje zaczęły się po imprezie, prawda? – upewnił się Harry, a Louis pokiwał głową. – Czy myślisz, że jak byliście wtedy sami to mogła to zrobić? W końcu, łagodnie mówiąc, nie byłeś zbyt trzeźwy.

– Może – wzruszył ramionami, niepewny. – Ale chyba nie chcesz tego szukać?

– Obawiam się, że to nie koniec tych wizji, bo nawet jeśli już nie pojawi się żadna tak zaplanowana przez Kate, to te wszelkie przypadkowe mogą nam się na coś przydać – wyjaśnił brunet. – A co ostatnie pamiętasz?

Louis zawahał się przez chwilę, bo chociaż wiedział, że musi mu przekazać wiadomość od kobiety, to obawiał się zdradzenia całości kontekstu, ale jednocześnie nie miał wyjścia.

– Byłem naprawdę złączony z Davidem i czułem, że w pewnym sensie jestem w stanie kontrolować jego wspomnienia – podjął wątek. – Znaczy, jeśli skupiałem się na czymś mi znanym, to nagle przenosiłem się do miejsca czy okresu, związanego z tą sprawą, ale w jego wspomnieniach. To jednak musiała być przesada, bo David zaczął się bardzo rzucać, a Kate ostatecznie wyjęła mu to coś z karku.

– Dlatego tak chwytałeś się za szyję?

– To było bardzo realne – podsumował. – Ale jeszcze na koniec usłyszałem, jak Cat zwraca się do mnie i prosi, żebym ci przekazał, że musisz wyjść. Chyba mówiła o tobie, bo dokładnie powiedziała „przekaż mu jedynie, że powinien wyjść". Ale nie wiem, co to oznacza. Z szafy już raczej wyszedłeś.

Harry zignorował żart, ewentualnie nie zrozumiał takiego związku frazeologicznego, a Louis zaś nie był w humorze na tłumaczenie mu takich rzeczy, tym bardziej, że mina bruneta wskazywała, że całkiem poważnie nad czymś kontemplował, nawet nie zerkając na Tomlinsona. W końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a gdy ich wzrok się spotkał, szatyn z lekką zgrozą zauważył, że jego źrenice są bardzo rozszerzone.

– Ja wiem – uznał brunet. – Muszę jakoś pokazać szerszej publice, kim jestem. To chyba jedyna możliwość, żeby Pająki zaatakowały, bo wiesz, pomyślą, że tym razem Spocarianie przysłali na Ziemię niezbyt błyskotliwą osobę, która łatwo zdradziła swoją tożsamość, więc będą mieli okazję wydobyć ze mnie wiele informacji.

– No dobrze, ale jak chcesz to zrobić? – powątpiewał Louis.

– To proste, mój drogi Watsonie – zaczął, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. – Zorganizuje jakiś koncert, grając mnóstwo oczywistych dla Spocarian piosenek, na każdym kroku pokazując, jak bardzo jestem przywiązany do rzeczy związanych z kosmosem czy życiem pozaziemskim. Złapią haczyk, bo pewnie i tak bacznie obserwują wschodzące gwiazdy, a później zobaczymy co dalej.

Tomlinson jedynie kiwnął głową, wierząc, że plan Harry'ego zadziała. Ufał mu w tej kwestii i sądził, że ten wie, co powinni robić. Bardziej jednak bolał go fakt, że ten wciąż naprawdę myślał, że to on jest głównym bohaterem. Szatyn zaś nie chciał go wyprowadzać z błędu, bo zbyt dobrze wiedział, że najczęściej to osoby grające główne role są narażone na największe niebezpieczeństwo, a Styles raczej wolał żyć z myślą, że to jemu, nie Louisowi, stanie się większa krzywda. Dlatego też niebieskooki mężczyzna uniósł przyjaźnie kąciki ust, gdy mówił:

– To do dzieła, Sherlocku.

 

Ω

Organizowanie wszelkich przedsięwzięć, takich jak koncerty, wydawało się być dużo trudniejsze bez Kate, która doskonale się na tym znała. Na szczęście, Louis było rozpoznawalną w środowisku muzycznym osobą, więc udało mu się przekonać właścicieli teatru o tym, jak ogromną promocję zapewni im występ Harry'ego. Tym bardziej, że on sam również zdecydował się wyjść na scenę z kilkoma utworami, które miałby zaśpiewać w duecie z chłopakiem. Gdy po ustaleniu wszelkich szczegółów z organizatorami wrócili do domu, żeby zadecydować, co będą śpiewali, Styles jedynie powiedział:

– No cóż, jednak wygląda na to, że ja się ujawnię jako kosmita, a ty wyjdziesz z szafy.

To był ewidentnie żart, Harry kompletnie nie insynuował, że Louis powinien cokolwiek ogłaszać, a raczej dobrze wiedział, jak jego fani reagują na takie rzeczy. Część z nich uważa każdą kobietę z jaką się pojawia, jako jego potencjalną dziewczynę, zaś druga połowa łączy go jakoś ze Stylesem, uważając że są w sekretnym związku i szukając wszelkich możliwych powiązań. Teraz tej drugiej grupie zdecydowanie ułatwią pracę, publicznie występując ze sobą. I oczywiście to nie tak, że od razu musiałoby to znaczyć, że są razem. Na ogół duety wcale nie są w związkach i nie łączą ich jakieś relacje, bardziej chodziło o to, jakie piosenki wybrali. Louis już oczyma wyobraźni widział, jaka będzie reakcja tłumu, jak wystąpią z I Got You Babe czy Under Pressure. Sam Tomlinson był podekscytowany na tę myśl, bo był pewien, że cały koncert będzie naprawdę dużym wydarzeniem, o którym praktycznie każdy będzie mówił. Tym bardziej, że zostali też zaproszeni Zayn, Liam, Niall, jak i parę innych znanych osób. Harry najwyraźniej chciał skumulować w jednym miejscu wszystkich, których nawet trochę podejrzewał i bardzo dobrze mu to wychodziło. 

Wieczór występu był nieco chłodny, ale w środku, za kulisami, Harry i Louis odczuwali ogromne ciepło. Od razu trzeba było wykluczyć brak klimatyzacji, bo ta działała niezawodnie. Raczej powód tkwił w nich samych, zarówno stres, jak i to, że przez cały czas byli blisko siebie, skradając sobie małe pocałunki, sprawiało, że odczuwalna temperatura była dużo wyższa niż ta rzeczywista.

Tomlinson, gdy rozgrzewali swoje głosy i ćwiczyli poszczególne piosenki, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem uda mu się utrzymać siebie samego w ryzach. W końcu chłopak miał na sobie idealnie skrojony garnitur ze złotych cekinów, a pod spodem czarną koszulę, w swoim stylu rozpiętą do połowy. Niezapięcie tych kilku guzików spowodowało, że widać było dość spory kawałek jego torsu, wraz z tatuażami, a przy gwałtownych ruchach można było dostrzec nawet zarys sutków. Louis nie sądził, że wytrzyma ten występ bez problemów z erekcją lub zacinania się w połowie piosenki, żeby patrzeć na Harry'ego. Tym bardziej, że spodziewał się, że ten na scenie zamieni się w kompletnego szaleńca, ale już od dawna odkrył, że uwielbia, gdy chłopak nie ma żadnych barier i po prostu jest sobą.

Szatyn, w przeciwieństwie do Stylesa, aż tak nie wysilił się z ubraniem. Chciał się czuć swobodnie i podczas gdy dla drugiego mężczyzny garnitur ze spodniami o kroju dzwonów to całkowicie naturalny strój, Tomlinson nie potrafił wyobrazić siebie w czymś takim. Wybrał więc zwykłe czarne spodnie i koszulkę z nadrukiem neonowej róży, która bardzo kojarzyła mu się z Harrym. Oczywiście jego dzisiejsza stylówka została dość negatywnie oceniona przez Liama i Zayna, którzy spojrzeli się na niego z nutą zażenowania, kiedy weszli za kulisy. Louis z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami i nagle zatęsknił za Kate, bo był pewien, że ona w pełni by go skrytykowała, a nie robiła to jedynie wzrokiem.

– Gdzie Niall? – spytał Harry, siedząc przy toaletce i patrząc uważnie na swoje odbicie.

– Cześć, też miło was widzieć – odparł Zayn, opierając się o ścianę. – I co wy, to żaden problem, że przyjechaliśmy. Przecież wspieranie przyjaciół jest najważniejsze, nawet jeśli nie odzywają się i ignorują was przez kilka dni.

– A Niall powiedział, że przyjdzie, ale trochę się spóźni, bo ma jeszcze coś do załatwienia – oznajmił Liam z uśmiechem, a Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. To brzmiało dość dziwnie, bo nikt nie spodziewał się, że to akurat Niall ma coś innego na głowie, ale Tomlinson po samym spojrzeniu bruneta wiedział, że myślą o tym samym. – Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic... – próbował zbyć ich Styles. – Denerwujemy się trochę.

– No dalej, przyznajcie się, że podejrzewacie Nialla – odezwał się Zayn, przewracając oczami.

– Zayn! – syknął Payne, próbując go uspokoić. – Nie możesz tak po prostu oskarżać naszego przyjaciela, tylko dlatego, że dzisiaj ma coś ważnego.

– I dlatego, że od paru dni zapadł się pod ziemię, do tego dochodzi jego relacja z Kate – kontynuował Malik z westchnięciem. – Nie wiem, ja po prostu na waszym miejscu bym na niego uważał.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc bardzo miło. – Nie chcę was wypraszać, ale zaraz wchodzimy. Wolicie zostać tutaj czy iść na widownie?

– Kupiliśmy miejsca, moi drodzy – powiadomił ich pewnie Zayn. – Nie musimy być waszymi groupies.

– Och, no nie, ja tak marzyłem, żebyś nią został – odparł sarkastycznie Tomlinson, gdy dwójka przyjaciół kierowała się do wyjścia. Malik jedynie odwrócił się, żeby pokazać mu środkowy palec, zanim stracili ich z widoku. – To jak skarbie, gotowy?

– Mam wrażenie, że czekałem na to całe życie – wyszeptał Harry, cmokając Louisa krótko w usta. Szatyn nie miał pojęcia, co miał na myśli wypowiadając te zdanie, ale naprawdę był teraz przejęty insynuacjami przyjaciela na temat Nialla, bo wydawały się one być całkiem trafne. 

 

Ω

Przez pierwsze kilka minut koncertu, Harry był na scenie sam, śpiewając wybrane piosenki ze swojego albumu i kilka innych coverów. Louis kompletnie nie był zdziwiony tym, jak zachowywał się chłopak, bo był w swoim żywiole, mogąc tańczyć i biegać po scenie, jednocześnie śpiewając. Wyglądał niesamowicie, chociaż momentami był to obraz kompletnego szaleńca, był całkowicie pochłonięty tym wszystkim, bo to była jego pasja i nawet jeśli z zewnątrz mógł uchodzić za maniaka, to jego obłęd udzielał się wszystkim. Dodatkowo te cekiny na garniturze jeszcze bardziej błyszczały w świetle reflektorów, które sprawiały, że mienił się na różnorakie kolory.

Nagle, gdy zaczęła się dłuższa wstawka instrumentalna w Kiwi, Harry nagle zszedł w głąb sceny. Louis nie za bardzo rozumiał jego zachowania, bo jeszcze nie miał wchodzić z nim, ale poczuł, jak ten chwyta go za rękę, prowadząc do przodu. Nie zamierzał się opierać, chociaż ten uchwyt nie był mocny, był wręcz paraliżujący i Tomlinson ślepo za nim, jakby zahipnotyzowany tym, jak bez żadnego zawahania zdobył się na taki gest. Również fakt, że ten zaczął wydawać z siebie te charakterystyczne krzyki, jedynie pogłębiające oczarowanie jego osobą.

Największym szokiem było jednak to, co następnie zrobił Harry. Trzymając wciąż w dłoni mikrofon, zaczął zbliżać się do Louisa, śpiewając wprost do niego, jednocześnie obniżając się, w kuszący sposób ocierając się o jego, gdy schodził na dół. Tomlinson na szczęście zachował trochę trzeźwości umysłu albo wręcz przeciwnie, kompletnie doznał obłędu, bo nie pozostał mu dłużny i gdy Styles powrócił już do swojej zwykłej pozycji, złapał go w talii, przyciągając do siebie. Dlatego też ostatnie zdania nie były już wyśpiewane z taką pewnością siebie, a raczej nieco onieśmielonym głosem:

It's like I paid for it  
I'm gonna pay for this

Po tym powrócił do skakania po scenie, zostawiając Louisa uśmiechniętego i niesamowicie pewnego siebie. Dopiero gdy Harry skończył piosenkę, podszedł z powrotem do mężczyzny. Ukłonił się ładnie, pozwalając Tomlinsonowi na ponowne objęcie go. Szatyn jeszcze chyba nigdy nie słyszał takich krzyków ze strony publiczności, zważywszy na ich liczbę, która wcale nie było ogromna. To jednak wcale ich nie speszyło, bo obaj czuli się pewnie w swoim towarzystwie i na scenie.

– Wiem, wiem, pewnie zastanawiacie się, kim do cholery jest ten człowiek? – zażartował Harry, wywołując salwy śmiechu. – No cóż, nie winię was, w końcu czy ktoś ostatnio o nim słyszał? Czy wydał jakiś album? No obawiam się, że nie, ale możecie go zlinczować. – Louis z uśmiechem pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w jego zachowanie, bo Styles właśnie oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Zgrywam się, mój drogi. Dobrze wiemy, że nie muszę cię przedstawiać, ale żeby nie było; dzisiaj wystąpi ze mną Louis Tomlinson, mój mentor i przyjaciel, i razem wykonamy kilka cudownych utworów.

Szatyn poczekał chwilę aż wszyscy się uspokoją, zanim sam przemówił.

– Nie będę przedłużać, więc cześć, mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się występ Harry'ego, ale już koniec tego dobrego i zapraszam na nasz duet – zwrócił się do chłopaka. – Co pierwsze?

– Zaczniemy od Davida? – upewnił się Harry, a gdy otrzymał kiwnięcie głową od mężczyzny, odezwał się do publiczność. – No to Under Pressure.

W tym wykonaniu, to Louis był Davidem, a Harry Freddiem, ale zdecydowanie stworzyli świetny duet. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że to Styles lepiej się w tym odnajdywał, bo to jednak była jego muzyka i coś, w czym czuł się najlepiej. Szatyn momentami miał wrażenie, że zostawał w tyle, ale nie za bardzo go to przejmowało. To nie był konkurs na najlepsze wykonanie, a raczej wspólny występ dwóch bliskich sobie osób, więc rywalizacja nie wchodziła w grę. I najwyraźniej to zdrowe podejście spodobało się każdemu, bo wszyscy świetnie się bawili.

– Co teraz? – spytał Louis, gdy już skończyli całość.

– I Got You Babe.

– Oczywiście, że masz, ale nie flirtuj ze mną na scenie – przewrócił oczami Tomlinson, sam zdziwiony swoim pewnym siebie postępowaniem. – Zapraszam, Cher.

– Dziękuję, Sonny – odparł Harry.

Pierwszy zaczął Styles, uroczo kołysząc się na boki, gdy śpiewał wprost do Louisa. Nie krył się, że ta piosenka jest o nim i dla niego. Tomlinson powoli już zaczynał akceptować to, że kompletnie nie przejmował się opinią innych. Wcześniej wydawało mu się to niemożliwe, bo od zawsze był wrażliwy na takie tematy, ale żył z myślą, że i tak wszystko stracone i nie ma czym się przejmować. W końcu Harry wyjedzie, a dla ludzi zginie, więc nie chciał nikogo oszukiwać, a druga możliwość, według niego równie tragiczna, a mianowicie prawdziwa śmierć któregoś z nich, sprawiała, że nic go już nie obchodziło. Chciał śpiewać miłosne piosenki do Harry'ego przed tysiącami osób, bo był pewien, że taka sytuacja się już nie powtórzy. Prawdopodobnie ich dni razem były już policzone, a w takich momentach oceny innych są najmniej istotne.

Najpiękniejszą chwilą w tym utworze było kilkukrotne powtarzanie do siebie słów I got you babe, patrząc się na siebie z uśmiechem, bo wtedy właśnie Louis poczuł niemożliwą wręcz miłość, a uczucie to rozprzestrzeniało się po całym jego ciele w postaci cudownego ciepła. Był szczęśliwy, że mógł tutaj być na scenie w pełni sobą, bez żadnego udawania, spoglądał w oczy swojego ukochanego. Liczyło się tylko to, że teraz byli razem, to była chwila nie do powtórzenia. Niemożliwie było odtworzenie jej nigdy więcej, nie tylko ze względu na to, że już niedługo zobaczą się po raz ostatni. Właśnie a presja czasu, adrenalina z powodu tego, dlaczego to robią, sprawiały że całość była tak niepowtarzalna. Louisowi przypominała uczucie, którym obdarzył Harry'ego; był przekonany, że nigdy więcej nie poczuje czegoś takiego wobec drugiej osoby. I być może brzmiało to jak banał, który powtarza każda zakochana osoba, ale było czymś znacznie więcej. To prawda w najczystszej postaci, bo Tomlinson już nigdy w życiu nie pozna takiej osoby i nie przeżyje takich przygód, bo szansa, że ponownie odwiedzi go kosmita, chcący ratować z nim świat była bardzo nikła. A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem to by się zdarzyło, to nie byłby już Harry. Jego Harry, jego kosmiczny chłopiec żył na Ziemi jedynie teraz, każdy następny wyjazd i powrót to kolejne wcielenia, które, może zaledwie minimalnie, ale i tak różniłyby się od tego.

I, jak na ironię, niedługo po jednym z najpiękniejszych momentów jego życia, miał nastąpić ten najgorszy.


	30. Headspace

– Gdzie masz Harry'ego? – zagadał Zayn, opierając się o samochód, stojący na strzeżonym miejscu na parkingu, na którym nie było nikogo oprócz nich. W całym pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, bo rażące białe światła były rozłożone co kilka metrów.

Louis przez chwilę poczuł dreszczyk emocji, bo miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś filmie akcji i właśnie jest na spotkaniu, z którego może nie ujść z życiem, ale szybko odgonił od siebie te myśli. Teraz to Harry był w większym niebezpieczeństwie, bo został jeszcze w garderobie. Umówił się tam z Niallem, który nie zdążył na występ, ale obiecał, że mogę później gdzieś wyjść wszyscy razem. Obaj czuli, że to pułapka, to wszystko było zbyt podejrzane, bo liczyli, że jeszcze na koncercie coś się stanie, ewentualnie zaraz po, jak już większość osób wyjdzie. To się jednak nie stało i tak naprawdę jedynym podejrzanym stał się Niall, dlatego Harry zdecydował, że on z nim porozmawia sam na sam, nie chcąc narażać na niebezpieczeństwo Louisa. W końcu któryś z nich musiał przeżyć i być wolnym, żeby móc wykonać jakieś kroki, gdy wróci Kate.

– Czeka jeszcze na Nialla w garderobie, ale zaraz do nas przyjdzie – powiadomił ich, a Zayn uniósł zdziwiony brwi. – Tak, my też go podejrzewamy. Dlatego się rozdzieliliśmy, więc przynajmniej jeden z nas nie jest zagrożony.

– Wciąż myślę, że przesadzacie – wtrącił się Liam. – To nasz przyjaciel i powinniśmy mu ufać, tak jak mu ufamy sobie.

– Liam, ale to wszystko jest zbyt... niejasne – kontynuował Louis. – Jego relacja z Kate i to, jak zareagował, jak odeszła. Zrobił to bardzo teatralnie, jak gdyby za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić, jak bardzo ją kocha i mu zależy na niej. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze zachowanie z ostatnich dni; najwyraźniej podobnie jak ja i Harry pracował nad odnalezieniem Cat, ale w trochę innej wierze niż my. I myślę, że zależało mu na niej właśnie ze względu na jej dziecko, ono jest bardzo ważnym ogniwem...

Przerwał na chwilę, orientując się, że powiedział trochę za dużo. Nawet jeśli ufał przyjaciołom, to nie może zdradzać takich faktów, bo zawsze ktoś może ich podsłuchiwać. Zamilkł więc, sprawiając, że na całym parkingu słychać było tylko ich oddechy i krople wody, które musiały gdzieś spadać. To wszystko tworzyło atmosferę grozy, można było odnieść wrażenie, że zaraz ktoś do ich wyjdzie lub coś nagle wyskoczy z zaciemnionego zakamarku.

– Wiesz już, kto jest ojcem? – przerwał milczenie Zayn, a Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Jeszcze nie mamy pojęcia – skłamał i w jego ocenie wyszło mu to całkiem dobrze, bo brunet kiwnął w jego stronę, rezygnując z dopytywania się. Zamiast tego otworzył drzwi od samochodu i wyciągnął ze schowka paczkę papierosów, wystawiając ją w stronę Tomlinsona, który wziął jednego. Wyjął zapalniczkę i najpierw odpalił Zaynowi, a później dopiero sobie.

– Myślałeś już w ogóle, co później? – zagadał nagle Liam, brzmiąc na zmartwionego tym wszystkim. – Znaczy, gdy skończycie misję, co dalej z tobą i Harrym?

– Zakładając, że obaj to przeżyją – wtrącił Malik, ale Payne skarcił go wzrokiem. – Przepraszam.

– Em, Harry musi wrócić do siebie – wyznał Louis, unikając ich spojrzeń, skupiony na papierosie. – Czyli prawdopodobnie wrócimy do naszego dawnego życia, mnie może uda się napisać płytę, rozpaczać trasę, a on... będzie robił, to co robił wcześniej.

– Ale kochasz go, prawda? – spytał Liam, brzmiąc na lekko rozczulonego i na takiego wyglądał, gdy Tomlinson uniósł głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Uśmiechał się do niego, niczym dumny ojciec, więc szatyn też uniósł kąciki ust, gdy kiwał twierdząco głową.

– Najbardziej na świecie – przyznał. – Jest dla mnie tak cholernie ważny i nie mam pojęcia, jak uda mi się żyć bez niego.

– Och, mój mały Tommo – westchnął Payne, czochrając go po włosach. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek się zakochasz, ale cieszę się, że to akurat Harry. Nikt inny do ciebie tak nie pasuje.

– Być może – wzruszył ramionami i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle poczuł ucisk w głowie, praktycznie taki sam, jak podczas wizji, ale minimalnie się różnił. Nie mógł powiedzieć, w czym dokładnie, ale zaraz później jego wzrok był rozmyty i widział tylko, jak podbiega do niego Liam, próbując uchronić go przed upadkiem. Przyjaciel szybko zmienił się jednak w białą smugę światła, co jedynie upewniło Tomlinsona, że to musi być kolejne wspomnienie, które jednak przyszło do niego w tak dziwnym momencie. Najczęściej spał albo był bardzo zmęczony, teraz jednak wcale tak się nie czuł, ale szybko sobie przypomniał, że wizje teoretycznie powinny się skończyć i teraz otrzyma tylko te przypadkowe, których nikt nie planował i jeśli miał być szczery, takich bał się najbardziej.

Gdy udało mu się otworzyć oczy, sceneria wyglądała trochę inaczej. Wprawdzie wciąż był na parkingu, ale nieco innym, jakby dużo mroczniejszym, ale też starszym. Nie było nowoczesnego oświetlenia, a jedynie starszej generacji lampy, znajdujące się daleko od niego, które rzucały całkiem inne światło na to pomieszczenie, właściwie jedynie pogłębiając to uczucie niepokoju. To, co jednak jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Louisa to fakt, że siedział na krześle z przywiązanymi do niego mocno kończynami, a samo krzesło było umocowane do wysokiego słupa. Czuł jeszcze zawroty w głowie, które chyba po raz pierwszy go trochę uspokoiły, bo był pewien, że to tylko wizja. Z drugiej zaś strony, myśl, że David musiał w pewnym momencie swojego życia przeżyć coś takiego przyprawiała go o ciarki.

Jego oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności, dzięki czemu mógł dostrzec coraz więcej szczegółów. Jednak nic mu to nie pomogło, bo nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, gdzie jest, a dodatkowo nieustający ból głowy komplikował logiczne myślenie. Starał się jednak tym nie przejmować, bo był pewien, że wyjdzie z tego cało i będzie mógł przekazać całość wizji Harry'emu. Martwił się o Davida, bo wszystko wydawało się bardzo groźne. Zastanawiał się, kto go porwał i w jakim celu.

Szybko dostrzegł, że obok niego jest jeszcze jedno krzesło; nikt na nim nie siedział, ale musiało być inaczej, bo na oparciu zostały jeszcze sznury, zapewne takie same jakimi został związany Louis, ale nie mógł tego do końca stwierdzić, bo ręce miał za sobą. Tomlinson zrozumiał, że musiał teraz być silnie związany z Davidem, bo odczuwał niepokój, strach, a także było mu niewygodnie ze względu na pozycję, w jakiej musiał zostać.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z dużą gwałtownością, sprawiając, że szatyn aż podskoczył, tym samym obcierając sobie nadgarstki. Jako pierwsza do tego pomieszczenia weszła kobieta, ubrana cała na czarno, w raczej obcisłe rzeczy. Miała długie blond włosy, które związała w wysoki kucyk. Jej krok był pewny i szybki, poruszała się jednocześnie z gracją, w specyficzny sposób poruszając biodrami, który był jednak dla Louisa rozpoznawalny, nie pamiętał tylko, gdzie już go widział. Przez chwilę nie mógł też dostrzec jej twarzy ze względu na dzielącą ją odległość, ale gdy już ja rozpoznał, parę innych rzeczy zdarzyło się w tym samym czasie.

Po pierwsze, kobieta nie była sama. Szła pierwsza, ale za nią było jeszcze trzech mężczyzn; dwóch z nich była dla Tomlinsona całkiem obca, ale sam ich widok go przerażał, bo postawność i barczystość, jaką się charakteryzowali, w połączeniu z bronią, którą obaj trzymali w dłoniach paraliżowała szatyna. Ale był pewien, że to nie to go najbardziej zszokowało, raczej był zdziwiony ostatnim z mężczyzn. To był Zayn.

Louis chciał krzyknął, ale nie mógł, bo okazało się, że jego usta były czymś zakneblowane. Próbował się jakoś uwolnić, mimo że od początku wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, nie mógł zostawić tak swojego przyjaciela. Malik wyglądał okropnie, dwójka rosłych mężczyzn wlokła go między sobą, bo on nie był w stanie poruszać się samodzielnie. Jego twarz była poobijana, a z nosa i ust wylatywała krew, powoli zaczynając krzepnąc. Koszulka była podarta, jak gdyby ktoś trzymał go za nią, gdy ten próbował się wyrwać. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie, bo miał wrażenie, że ten kompletnie teraz nie był świadomy, co się z nim działo.

Tomlinson przez te kilka sekund, w czasie których Zayn został przetransportowany na krzesło obok, zrozumiał, że to nie wizja. To realne życie, to jego teraźniejszość, bo właśnie obserwował, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ubrany wciąż tak, jak na koncercie, ma związywane dłonie i ciało. Wydawało się to bezcelowe, bo ten nie był w stanie się ruszyć, a jedyne co zrobił, to odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, kiwając delikatnie głową. Chciało mu się płakać, bo Malik nawet w takim momencie chciał go jakoś pocieszyć czy pokazać, że dadzą sobie radę.

Poczuł, jak ktoś uderza go w twarz, zmuszając do spojrzenia na wprost. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że kobiecy głos wymówił jego imię kilkukrotnie, ale on nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Nie chciał widzieć tej twarzy, ale nie miał wyjścia, bo ta uniosła mu podbródek, jednocześnie kucając przy nim.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, kochaniutki – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. – Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – spytała, po czym roześmiała się cicho. – Ach, racja. Niech ci będzie, za starą znajomość.

Dopiero teraz zdjęła z ust Louisa jakiś kawałek materiału, umożliwiając mu normalne oddychanie i mówienie. Ten jednak, zanim się odezwał, splunął jej w twarz. Dwójka mężczyzn chciała mu coś zrobić, ale zostali zatrzymani.

– Witaj, Gigi – powiedział, patrząc z zadowoleniem, jak ta wyciera z siebie ślinę.

– No dalej, Louis, pokaż trochę zaskoczenia – poprosiła z jęknięciem. Sięgnęła po jeszcze jedno krzesło i usiadła naprzeciwko szatyna, jak gdyby próbowała stworzyć atmosferę przyjemnej rozmowy. – Dobrze wiem, że nie spodziewałeś się, że to ja stoję za tym wszystkim.

– Szczerze, wciąż wątpię, że jesteś kimś więcej niż pionkiem – uznał. – Ale niech ci będzie, skoro tak potrzebujesz uwagi, to opowiedz wszystko.

– Nie potrzebuję uwagi – prychnęła. – Po prostu chciałabym zostać pochwalona za to, że od końca dwa tysiące piętnastego, czyli jakieś dwa lata byłam w waszym życiu, a już dużo wcześniej wiedziałam, kim jesteś, Louis. Albo raczej kim zostaniesz, po śmierci Davida – postukała palcami w jego ramię. – Kate bywa naprawdę nieuważna.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to ty wiedziałaś o tych wszystkich planach? – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Tym bardziej, że pragnę ci przypomnieć, że David zmarł po tym, jak zaczęłaś być z Zaynem.

– Tak, mój drogi, ale planowaliśmy zabić go dużo wcześniej – wycedziła przez zęby. – To śmierć nie była akurat naszą zasługą. Poza tym, jestem naprawdę zażenowana tym, że ty i ten twój Harry tak słabo analizowaliście ostatni album.

Tomlinson nagle zrozumiał, co ma na myśli Gigi i przypomniał sobie, jak Styles próbował analizować poszczególne piosenki. Podczas, gdy odkryli, że Girl Loves Me jest o Kate, to zagadka związana z bohaterką opisywaną w 'Tis Pity She's a Whore pozostała nierozwiązana. Właściwie aż do teraz, do momentu w którym kobieta nie powiedziała mu tego praktycznie wprost.

– 'Tis Pity She's a Whore – wymamrotał do Zayna, tym samym powodując, że dwójka mężczyzn chciała go jakoś uspokoić, ale Gigi uniosła dłonie, zatrzymując ich.

– Doskonale, Louis. Szkoda, że o parę miesięcy za późno – odparła z ogromną dozą sarkazmu. – Mówi się, że lepiej późno niż wcale, ale chyba lepiej by było, gdybyś zginął bez wiedzy, jak łatwo było opleść was wszystkich wokół palca – spojrzała na chwilę na Zayna, który miał opuszczoną głowę i był na skraju omdlenia. – Trochę mi szkoda tej jego ślicznej buźki.

– Mógł gadać – wtrącił się jeden z mężczyzn, podchodząc do Malika, żeby unieść go za włosy, ocucając trochę. Podziało i ten znów przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa.

– To groźba? – prychnął Tomlinson. – Nie rozumiem, czemu nie dacie spokoju Zaynowi i Liamowi. Oni nic nie wiedzą, jedyną osobą od której możecie się czegoś dowiedzieć jestem ja.

– Ależ słuchaj, to wszystko jest bardzo logiczne – podjęła wątek. – Potrzebujemy Harry'ego i Kate. Do nich dwóch najłatwiej dojść przez ciebie, bo mają przecież taką ogromną słabość do kochanego Louisa.

– To wciąż nie wyjaśnia, czemu nie zostawicie pozostałych – kontynuował Louis. Być może to dzięki adrenalinie lub przez wiedzę, że nie miał nic do stracenia, nie bał się być butny wobec kobiety i w żaden sposób nie chciał pokazać jej posłuszeństwa.

– To właśnie jest twój problem – westchnęła teatralnie, głaszcząc go po włosach. Odsunął się do razu, tym samym wywołując uśmiech politowania na jej twarzy. – Masz wszystkie odpowiedzi podane na tacy; wystarczy, że tylko trochę się wysilisz. Ale skoro nie, to już ci wyjaśniam po kolei. Jak pewnie się domyśliłeś, albo i nie, nie jestem do końca Ziemianką i...

– Odpuść sobie tłumaczenie mi całej tej ideologii Pająków – przewrócił oczami. – Nie mamy całego dnia. Lepiej mi powiedz, jaka jest w tym wszystkim twoja rola.

– Jesteś taki niecierpliwy – pokręciła głową. – Ale niech ci będzie, to twoja decyzja, ile jeszcze wolisz spędzić czasu na spokojnej rozmowie, zanim przejdziemy do bardziej skutecznych metod. I tak, to była groźba. W każdym razie, mówiłam już, że to nie my zabiliśmy Davida i nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale wcześniej dowiedzieliśmy się, że domniemany Harry, znany też jako Ziggy, ma wrócić na Ziemię. Nie udało nam się jednak do końca wykraść wszystkich planów, bo wtedy jeszcze Kate była bardziej uważna. Wiedzieliśmy, że to ktoś bliski z jej otoczenia, inteligentny, dość altruistyczny, bo jednak cała misja wymaga sporego poświęcenia, ale też taki, który nie za bardzo się jej stawia, bo Cat potrzebowała trochę takiego pionka. Stawialiśmy między tobą a Zaynem, bo to u was było najwięcej wszelkich ustawek i dawaliście się jej manipulować. Tak więc ktoś, w tym momencie wypadło na mnie, musiał wdać się w łaski któregoś z was.

– I co, losowałaś czyją brodą zostaniesz i wypadło na Zayna? – zażartował gorzko.

– Och, gdyby to było takie proste – przewróciła oczami, cmokając. – Wybraliśmy Zayna, bo to on wtedy był po rozstaniu z Perrie, wyglądało jakbyśmy oboje potrzebowali promocji. Ale co ważniejsze, padło na niego, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, istniała spora szansa, że mógłby się we mnie zauroczyć. Wiesz Louis, twoja orientacja jest dość oczywista, a Zayn jednak lubił dziewczyny i wybierając top modelkę mogliśmy coś zdziałać. No i do tego wszystkiego, wy zawsze byliście tak cholernie blisko, więc wystarczyło zdobyć jednego z was, żeby uzyskać też drugiego. Bo widzisz, chociażby teraz próbujecie zrobić wszystko, żeby ochronić siebie nawzajem. A przez to, że udało nam się tutaj sprowadzić Zayna, a następnie ciebie, wystarczy poczekać kilka chwil aż Harry i Kate zjawią się tutaj, żeby was uratować.

– Och, no cudownie wam się udało nas tutaj sprowadzić, jesteście tacy wspaniałomyślni – powiedział z sarkazmem zdenerwowany Louis. – Zmarnowaliście tylko parę miesięcy na to całe zbliżanie się do Zayna, skoro ostatecznie i tak całą naszą trójkę musieliście zaatakować albo... właśnie, jak my się tutaj znaleźliśmy?

Tomlinson próbował sobie przypomnieć, co ostatnie pamięta, ale jedyne, co mu przychodziło na myśl to palenie papierosów na parkingu. Nie wiedział nawet, ile czasu od tego minęło i czy to był ten sam parking, bo w głowie miał pustkę i brakowało mu jakiegoś ogniwa, żeby wszystko połączyć w spójną całość.

– Właśnie do tego zmierzam, Louis – powiedziała, a mężczyzna miał ochotę ją uderzyć za przeciąganie tego tak w nieskończoność i za ciągłe powtarzanie jego imienia, co tworzyło bardzo nienaturalny efekt. – Jak widać, jego związek ze mną nie zadziałał w sposób, jaki myślałam, że się stanie, ale i tak się przydał. Bo dzięki niemu dowiedzieliśmy się, że przez ten cały czas Zayn był zakochany w kimś całkiem innym – zwróciła się do swoich pomocników. – Przyprowadźcie go.

– Nie proszę! – próbował krzyczeć ostatkami sił Zayn. – Nie róbcie mu krzywdy!

Gdy mężczyźni wyszli i nie było ich przez chwilę, Tomlinson miał przed oczami najgorsze scenariusze. Przez ten cały czas Liam był najmniej wtajemniczony w nich wszystkich, a teraz oni chcieli to wykorzystać, żeby zdobyć jakieś informację na temat misji lub Harry'ego i Kate. W głowie widział już, jak będą go torturować, bić i szantażować, próbując znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt. Louis czuł, że będzie w impasie, bo jak ma wybierać między niewinnym człowiekiem, na dodatek swoim przyjacielem, a światem?

Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy zobaczył, że tamci wracają wraz z Paynem. Ten jednak nie był wleczony czy zmuszony do przyjścia, poruszał się o własnych nogach, a na domiar wszystkiego wyglądał bardzo schludnie, jak gdyby przez cały ten czas siedział sobie spokojnie, a nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. W jednej chwili wszystko zaczęło docierać do Louisa, chociaż jeszcze nie chciał przyjąć tego wszystkiego do swojej wiadomość. Bał się, że to co myśli jest prawdą, a jednocześnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że mogłoby być inaczej.

– Liam? – wydusił z siebie tylko Tomlinson, patrząc na niego z szokiem. – To niemożliwie, to...

– Cześć, Tommo – przywitał go, klepiąc delikatnie po policzku. Louis wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, nie mogąc patrzeć na całą tę scenę. To wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne, że tylko czekał, aż obudzi się w łóżku cały zlany potem. Niestety, całość była prawdą i nie mógł wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej. – Przepraszam za te papierosy, ale już naprawdę wszyscy się niecierpliwili, a ja nie chciałem was brać jakoś siłą tutaj. Rozumiecie więc, że odurzenie was było najlepszą metodą.

– Liam – załkał Zayn, próbując się podnieść z krzesła, co jednak było niemożliwie przez to, że był związany, ale też przez jego brak sił. Liam podszedł do niego, gładząc go po głowie.

– Cichutko kochanie, teraz nie chodzi tutaj o ciebie – mówił do niego łagodnym głosem, jak gdyby próbował uspokoić płaczące dziecko. – Miałeś już swoją szansę, żeby nam powiedzieć wszystko, ale z niej nie skorzystałeś. Daj teraz mówić Louisowi – zwrócił się do Tomlinsona ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Miła odmiana, po tym braku solówek przez całe lata, że wreszcie ty jesteś w centrum uwagi.

– Co chcecie wiedzieć? – spytał z udawaną obojętnością, bo uwaga Liama mocno w niego uderzyła. Nie chciał nic po sobie pokazać, żeby nie dać mu tej satysfkacji.

– Och, widzę, że namówienie cię do współpracy poszło szybciej niż myśleliśmy – wtrąciła się Gigi.

– Daj spokój, po prostu ciekawi mnie, czego nie potraficie się dowiedzieć – przewrócił oczami. – Oboje musicie być naprawdę słabi w łóżku, skoro nigdy nie udało wam się nic wyciągnąć bez użycia siły.

Nagle poczuł, że kobieta uderzyła go w twarz z pięści, ale teraz Louis zachował całkowitą indyferentność, wmawiając sobie, że był na to przygotowany od początku. I mimo że teraz bolał go policzek, bo cios Gigi był zdecydowanie silny, to jego powieka nawet nie drgnęła. Liam spojrzał na niego z podziwem, nie starając się w ogóle kryć swojego pozytywnego zdziwienia.

– Co jak co, ale nie można zarzucić Kate złego wybory w takich sprawach. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie, Tommo, że tak sobie dasz z tym wszystkim radę. W sensie, cholera, naprawdę dobrze kryliście z Harrym wszystkie informacje, tak naprawdę gdyby nie to, że obaj tak zaufaliście Zaynowi to nie dowiedziałbym się nic – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Ale na szczęście, tak właściwie dzięki wam, dowiedziałem się, że on jest we mnie zakochany i przyznam, że to spadło nam jak z nieba. W końcu po tym, jak Zayn zerwał z Gigi myśleliśmy, że będziemy musieli zaczynać wszystko od początku, że cały plan ze zbliżeniem się jakoś do Zayna, a później dzięki temu do Harry'ego pójdzie na marne. Ale jednak los się do nas uśmiechnął i podał nam wszystko na tacy.

– Czyli tylko po to ci był Zayn? – prychnął Louis. – Byłeś przez cały czas takim potworem i go okłamywałeś? Jak długo to trwa? I właściwie, czemu nie odkryliśmy, że nie jesteś Ziemianiem?

– Za dużo pytań – zacmokał Liam, poruszając dłonią w powietrzu, jakby coś strzepywał. Jednak to było do Gigi, która zeszła z krzesła, oddając mu swoje miejsce. Ten skrzyżował nogi i splótł palce dłoni, kładąc na kolano. – Bo widzisz, Liam Payne nie jest potworem. Ba, Liam Payne rzeczywiście nie ma w sobie ani kropli spocariańskiej krwi. Ale co najważniejsze, Liama Payne'a z nami tutaj nie ma.

Louis spojrzał zszokowany na mężczyznę przed sobą, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Oprócz zwykłego patrzenia na niego, starał się doszukiwać się szczegółów, wszelkich charakterystycznych cech. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że to był jego przyjaciel, człowiek którego znał przez tyle lat, ale jednocześnie w ogóle go nie poznał. Zrobiło mu się momentalnie smutno, ale nie jego postawa wobec Liama wciąż była ambiwalentna. Nie umiał do końca go nienawidzić, bo spędzili ze sobą tyle wspaniałych chwil i zawsze był dla niego swego rodzaju wzorem, ale pojawiły się też negatywne uczucia wobec niego.

– Co? – w końcu spytał Tomlinson, gdy doszedł do niego cały sens wypowiedzi. – Jak to nie ma Liama?

– Znaczy, jest ciałem – wskazał na swoją sylwetkę. – Może gdzieś tam są resztki jego umysłu, ale szczerze wątpię. W końcu ile można wytrzymać, mając chip ze wspomnieniami kogoś innego w sobie? Prędzej czy później traci się samego siebie i zapomina się, kim tak naprawdę się jest.

– Chip? – upewnił się Louis, czując strach na myśl o tym, co właśnie usłyszał, bo bał się, że tez ma coś w takiego w sobie.

– Ach tak, parę miesięcy temu, właściwie niedługo po tym, jak Zayn i Gigi zerwali, ja, to znaczy Liam albo... załóżmy, że będę zwracał się w pierwszej osobie.

– Może ja to opowiem – wtrąciła się kobieta. – Umówiłam się z Liamem, bo chciałam z nim porozmawiać o rozstaniu, w końcu od zawsze nas w tym wspierał. Oczywiście, możesz się domyślić, że prawdziwy cel był całkiem inny. Mianowicie, ku naszemu ogromnemu smutku, jedna z najważniejszych osób wśród Pająków, zginęła. Albo raczej została zabita, bo jednak nie mieliśmy pojęcia przez kogo. W każdym razie, był on jedną z dwóch osób na całym świecie, które znały nasze plany. To ogólnie taka nasza polityka; są dwie osoby, które wiedzą prawie wszystko, z tym, że jedna ma informacje, których nie posiada druga i na odwrót. Dzięki temu zapobiegamy całkowicie autorytarnym rządom jednostki.

– Czekaj, czyli w końcu jesteście jakimś państwem? – zdziwił się szatyn, nie patrząc jednak na kobietę. Raczej zwrócił uwagę na duże kartonowe pudła, które stały niedaleko drzwi. Był pewien, że stały tutaj od zawsze, a jednocześnie napawały go dziwnym niepokojem, bo miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

– Raczej organizacją, ale już niedługo... – westchnęła rozmarzona Gigi. – Wracając, Glenn Frey...

– Ten z the Eagles? – ponownie przerwał jej wywód.

– Czy ja mogę mu przypierdolić? – spytała retorycznie, ale nic nie zrobiła. – Tak, dokładnie ten. Chociaż ty o nim pamiętasz. A teraz pozwól mi dokończyć historię.

– Masz okropną tendencję do przedłużania wszystkiego – ocenił Louis, sprawiając, że Zayn bardzo delikatnie się uśmiechnął. – Potrafisz się może bardziej streszczać czy coś?

– Gigi przed śmiercią Glenna dostała całość jego wspomnień w formie chipu – kontynuował Liam, gdyż kobieta za bardzo się zdenerwowała, podczas gdy on wydawał się być jeszcze spokojniejszy. – Spocariańska technologia umożliwia zrobienie czegoś takiego, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Później ten chip jest wczepiany w ciało innej osoby, dzięki czemu ta ma pełen dostęp do wspomnień tamtego człowieka, na określony okres. My postanowiliśmy wykorzystać to jednak inaczej, bo dzięki temu, że Liam nie miał pojęcia, jak to kontrolować, nie wiedział nawet, co się z nim dzieje, w dość szybkim czasie wspomnienia, ale także osobowość Glenna zastąpiła tę Liama.

– Czyli sposób na nieśmiertelność w zamian za śmierć kogoś innego? – upewnił się Tomlinson, czując teraz obrzydzenie do tego wszystkiego, gdy mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego kiwnął głową. – To okrutne.

– Nie można działać wbrew prawom natury, Louis – oświadczył Glenn lub Liam, Louis nie wiedział już, z kim rozmawia. – Czasami trzeba poświęcić jedną osobę, dla dobra wielu innych.

– Dobra? – prychnął szatyn. – Czy wy w ogóle siebie słyszycie? Zniszczenie Ziemi i zrobienie z ludzi niewolników jest tym dobrem? 

– To nie tak, że chcemy poświecić wszystkich ludzi. Są jednostki, które zasługują na życie z nami. I ty właśnie do nich należysz – uznał. – Jeśli nam pomożesz, to gwarantuje ci, że ty i twoi najbliżsi będziecie bezpieczni. I to nie są puste słowa. Spiszemy wszystko, dołączysz do nas, a wtedy możesz mieć pewność, że nic wam się nie stanie.

– Co chcecie wiedzieć? – spytał po chwili Louis, nie dlatego, że realnie zastanawiał się nad tym. Wręcz przeciwnie, był pewien, że nie chciał iść na żaden układ, ale musiał wiedzieć, czego od niego oczekują.

– Chcemy, żebyś się do nas przyłączył i doprowadził nas do Harry'ego i Kate – kontynuował mężczyzna, a jego głos był wciąż cały czas kojący, podczas gdy Gigi kręciła się niespokojnie wokół nich. Tomlinson miał ochotę się roześmiać, że stosują na nim metodę dobrego i złego policjanta, i nie sądził, że to cokolwiek da, raczej tworzyło groteskowy efekt. – Właściwie, nie chodzi nawet o samą Kate, jak o jej dziecko. Jeśli odda je nam, też będzie mogła czuć się bezpieczna. Wiesz pewnie, kim jest to dziecko i kim może zostać. My nie możemy do tego dopuścić. A poza tym, zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak traktuje cię Kate. Z łatwością możesz jej wmówić, że ja kochasz i chcesz z nią być, a wtedy ona bez problemu uznałaby cię za prawnego ojca dziecka.

– A Harry? – dopytał się. – Chyba zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, myślicie, że pozwolę wam go tak po prosu zabić?

– Nie chcemy zabić Harry'ego – prychnęła Gigi. – To chyba oczywiste, że zabicie takiego kogoś byłoby nieopłacalne.

– Harry nigdy nie będzie z wami współpracował – wycedził przez zęby, a kobieta roześmiała się. Louis zachował swoją kamienną twarz, wprawiając ją w lekkie oszołomienie.

– Czekaj, ty nic nie wiesz? – spytała retorycznie, zanim wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. – O rany, no tego się nie spodziewałam. Nasz kochany Harry nic ci nie powiedział?

– O czym miał mi powiedzieć? – jego głos drgał przez stres i niepokój, jaki odczuwał z powodu tego, co usłyszał.

– Ojejku, jakie to smutne – odparła Gigi, teatralnie kładąc dłoń na piersi. – Miłość twojego życia nie powiedziała ci, że jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych więźniów na całej Spocarii, a na tę misję został wysłany dlatego, że to było jego ostatnią wolą przed karą śmierci?

– To niemożliwie – zaprzeczył Louis, kręcąc głową. – Co takiego zrobił Harry, że miałby zostać tak skazany?

– Zabił kilkudziesięciu ludzi, nie mając żadnych rozkazów – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Przynajmniej na Spocarii. W bardziej cywilizowanym miejscu niż Ziemia, mamy zasadę, że nikt nie może zostać ukarany przed wyrokiem sądu. Twój Harry jednak postanowił sam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość i zabił prawie każdego z Pająków, bo to wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem.

– Dlatego został skazany na karę śmierci, gdy tylko wrócił na naszą planetę – mówił dalej Liam. – Wprawdzie wiele osób chciało go uniewinnić, ze względu na domniemaną szlachetność tego czynu, ale sąd się nie zgodził. Miał jednak możliwość do ostatniego życzenia przed śmiercią i powiedział, że chce po raz ostatni zobaczyć Ziemię. Nie mógł się na niej pojawić od razu, więc został zahibernowany na czterdzieści lat. Kate od zawsze bardzo go podziwiała, a jako że jest dość wysoko ustawiona w rządzie, to udało jej się załatwić Harry'emu czas tutaj do końca misji. Wszyscy jednak boją się, że ten jakoś ucieknie, w końcu tutaj nawet nie zdradza swojego spocariańskiego imienia, żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał i żeby nie był oceniany. I to Kate go teoretycznie pilnuje i ma doprowadzić na Spocarię, ale z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– A jak my złapiemy Harry'ego, to w zamian za parę przywilejów, oddamy go w ręce władz – podsumowała zadowolona kobieta. – Czy to nie cudowne?

Louis jednak go nie słuchał, zbyt pochłonięty myślami o Harrym i tym, że ten przez cały czas go okłamywał. Nagle jednak zrozumiał, dlaczego Kate mówiła mu, że to on właśnie jest główną postacią, nie Styles. Tak naprawdę mężczyzna kompletnie nie był potrzebny w tej misji, został w niej pionkiem tylko dlatego, że był idolem z dzieciństwa Cat. To wszystko wydawało się smutne, ale też trochę żałosne, bo brunet kreował się na bohatera, ze względu na swoje zbyt duże ego. Tomlinson poczuł złość z powody tego, że ten oszukiwał go przez tak długi czas. Najgorsze było to, że rozkochał go w sobie, pozwolił mu uwierzyć, że istnieją jeszcze tak dobrzy, altruistyczni ludzie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rzeczywiście poczuł miłość, ale jak się okazało, dał swoje serce osobie, która przez swoje złe zachowanie została skazana na śmierć. Z drugiej strony, próbował sobie jakoś tłumaczyć, że Harry chciał spędzić swoje ostatnie miesiące na świecie szczęśliwie. Nie chciał wywoływać presji na nikim, zataił cały ten fakt, żeby oszczędzić sobie współczucia, a innym zamartwiania się. Być może naprawdę też pokochał Louisa, a to uczucie było szczere, pomimo bólu, jaki odczuwał przez cały czas Styles. Bólu, wiecznie przypominającemu mu, że jego dni są policzone, a on nie może zostać z kimś na zawsze. To wyjaśniało też, czemu tak łatwo wybaczał wszystko Louisowi; wiedział, że nigdy już nie będzie miał okazji przeżycia tak płomiennego uczucia.

Jednak mimo próby tłumaczenia sobie takiego zachowania, Tomlinson nie potrafił nie czuć złości. Wolałby, żeby ten od początku był wobec niego szczery. Louis może i później kilkukrotnie go okłamał, ale to nigdy nie było tak poważne. Myślał, że gdyby ten powiedział mu wszystko zaraz na początku, to duże rzeczy potoczyłoby się inaczej, może i znacznie szybciej, co dawałoby im więcej czasu razem. A co najważniejsze, szatyn nie dawałby sobie nadziei, że Harry jednak zostanie.

– Przykro mi Louis, że zakochałeś się w niewłaściwej osobie – powiedział Liam. – Ale jesteś tak wspaniałym człowiekiem i wierzę, że poznasz kogoś, kto będzie ciebie wart. Harry nigdy nie dawał ci całego siebie, nigdy nie potrafił ci oddać całego serca i duszy, ta ciążąca na was tajemnica tworzyła niewidzialną barierę dla sfery duchowej. Ale teraz możesz zacząć od nowa. Możesz dołączyć do nas, do miejsca, w którym są tylko naprawdę wartościowe jednostki, bo tylko takie przyjmujemy. Wystarczy, że tylko się zgodzisz. Wystarczy...

Liam nie dokończył, bo całe pomieszczenie wypełniło jasne światło i wszyscy usłyszeli dość głośny huk.


	31. Rock'N'Roll Suicide

– Cholera jasna, Niall! Nie ten przycisk! – wszyscy usłyszeli kobiecy głos, ale dopiero po chwili udało im się otworzyć oczy, bo blask nieco ich oślepił. – Przepraszam was. Ktoś tu nie umie obsługiwać statku kosmicznego. Ach, a wy lepiej się nie ruszajcie.

Pierwsze, co zauważył Louis, to fakt, że ze sterty kartonów właśnie wychodzili Niall i Kate. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, bo podczas, gdy mężczyzna miał na sobie dość elegancką koszulę i dżinsy, to kobieta ubrała ciemne leginsy i sięgającą do kolan czarną tunikę, która pomimo bycia luźną, nie zakrywała jej ciążowego brzuszka, a do tego wszystkiego nosiła dziwną maskę tlenową. Zdjęła ją jednak po kilku sekundach, ukazując się im w całej okazałości. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się na jej widok, bo nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał jej sobie w takim stanie. Wcześniej myślał, że tylko tak się mówi, ale rzeczywiście ciąża sprawiła, że Kate była jeszcze piękniejsza już ją pamiętał. Zdziwił się jednak, że ta potrafiła tak bez problemu się poruszać, wydawało się, że jest tak samo sprawna fizycznie, jak przed brzemiennością.

Następne, co przykuło uwagę mężczyzny, to fakt, że nikt nie zareagował na pojawienie się tej dwójki. W końcu naturalnym odruchem powinna być próba zaatakowania ich czy schwytania, ale Niall i Kate szli normalnie w stronę Louisa, sprzeczając się o działanie tamtych przycisków. Tomlinson spojrzał na wrogów, ale wszyscy stali spokojnie na swoich miejscach, nie poruszając się, chociaż byli świadomi, bo mieli otwarte oczy. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, niezbyt rozumiejąc to wszystko.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że to tak huczy! I wcale nie włączyłem żadnego światła! – powtarzał Horan, podczas gdy kobieta przewróciła oczami. – Mówię ci, tej szopie odwala.

– Uważaj sobie, bo ona ma uczucia – kontynuowała Kate.

– Em... – wtrącił się Louis, zyskując tym samym uwagę dwójki. – Cześć?

– Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson – odezwała się blondynka z uśmiechem, podchodząc od niego, żeby odwiązać sznury, którymi związane były jego kończyny. W tym czasie Niall zrobił to samo z Zaynem, jednak ten ponownie zemdlał, więc mężczyzna wziął go na ręce, zaprowadzając do statku. – Chyba czekasz na wyjaśnienia, hm?

– Nie będę ukrywał, że jakieś by się przydały – zgodził się, wstając i przechodząc parę kroków, żeby się trochę rozruszać. – Ale najpierw, co z nimi?

Pokazał dłonią na nieruszające się osoby, które, jak teraz zauważył, tępo patrzyły się w jeden punkt. Kate podeszła do Gigi i ze złośliwym uśmiechem oparła się o nią.

– Potraktowaliśmy ich gazem paraliżującym – powiadomiła go. – Są całkowicie świadomi, ale nie mogą poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Chciałam zrobić to z zaskoczenia, ale Niall najpierw musiał się pomylić i oczywiście włączyć te światła...

– Mówiłem ci już, że to nie ja – mruknął, bo akurat wrócił ze statku, zostawiając tam Zayna. Kate spojrzała na niego z niedowierzeniem, ale też rozbawieniem.

– W każdym razie, wy zachowujecie się normalnie, bo ten gaz nie działa dla ludzi i szybko się ulatnia, więc moja maska w zupełności wystarczyła – dokończyła kobieta.

– Co w takim razie z Liamem? – zdziwił się Louis, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak pozostali.

– Tego właśnie się obawiałam – westchnęła smutno Kate, pokazując mały pistolet, który miała przy sobie, ale zaraz odłożyła go na bok. Podeszła do Liama, delikatnie gładząc jego policzek dłonią. – Myślałam, że będziemy musieli w niego strzelić, żeby pozbawić go przytomności na jakiś czas, ale najwyraźniej nie ma już Liama kompletnie. Cholera, gdybym tylko wcześniej się dowiedziała...

– Jak długo wiesz? – odezwał się Tomlinson, przełykając głośno ślinę, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Czuł ucisk w brzuchu na myśl, że stracił przyjaciela i to tak definitywnie, z brakiem możliwości odzyskania go, bo jego już nie ma.

– Dowiedziałam się wtedy, co ty – przyznała, przeszukując w tym czasie Gigi. Wyciągała po kolei każdą rzecz z jej kieszeni, jakieś klucze, telefon czy karteczki, podając to wszystko do razu Niallowi. – Ja... jest mi tak cholernie źle, że nie zorientowałam się wcześniej, ale naprawdę dobrze się ukrywał. Wprawdzie cała ta akcja tutaj, połączona z moim zniknięciem i powrotem była zaplanowana już bardzo długo, ale w życiu nie spodziewałam się, że to oni będą za tym stali. Wchodząc tutaj myślałam, że będę ratować waszą trójkę, a teraz... wszystko już stracone.

– Cat... – powiedział Louis, podchodząc do niej, żeby ją przytulić, ale Horan zdążył już ją złapać za dłoń, więc on wycofał się, nie chcąc i przeszkadzać, bo kobieta położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, próbując się jakoś wziąć w garść. W tym momencie, automatycznie zatęsknił za Harrym,bo mimo tej całej złości, wciąż kochał go tak samo mocno i martwił się o niego. – A gdzie jest Harry?

– Racja. Nie czas na rozklejanie się – odsunęła się, lekko pociągając nosem. – Harry osłaniał wejście. Byliśmy przekonani, że jest tutaj więcej osób, może i nie tych najważniejszych, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek zbiegł.

– I on sam pilnuje wejścia?

– Nie sam – pokręciła przecząco głową. Tym razem przeszukiwała Liama, wyciągając wszystkie ukryte w różnych zakamarkach rzeczy i oddając je Niallowi. Nie oszczędziła nawet tamtych dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wydawali się nic nie znaczący. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że postanowiliśmy rozbić całą ich szajkę w trójkę, a przy okazji jeszcze was uratować. Przed budynkiem stoi mnóstwo naszych ludzi, po prostu dostałam sygnał od przełożonych, że nie powinnam wprowadzać tutaj Harry'ego, bo...

– Bo boją się, że wam ucieknie? – prychnął Tomlinson.

– Gdyby Harry chciał to zrobić, miałby już do tego mnóstwo okazji – powiedziała Kate nieco rozzłoszczonym głosem, jak gdyby nie mogła uwierzyć, że Louis tak go ocenił. – Nie chcieli, żeby tutaj był, bo nie wiadomo było, w jakim stanie cię zastaniemy. Nie mam ochoty wyobrażać sobie, jak Harry by zareagował gdyby zobaczył cię po torturach, już nie mówiąc o tym, że mogłeś być już dawno martwy.

– Czyli to, co powiedzieli to prawda? – upewnił się szatyn, a Cat prychnęła.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to jedyne, o czym myślisz – pokręciła głową. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą Harry pokochał w ciągu całego swojego życia. Nie okłamał cię dlatego, bo bał się o swoją renomę; okłamał cię, bo nie chciał, żebyś myślał, że masz być po prostu jakimś chłopcem na parę miesięcy, zanim zginie. Naprawdę cię kochał i gdyby mógł spędziłby z tobą wieczność. Ale jeśli wolisz robić mu wyrzuty z powodu tego, że cię chronił i obdarzył miłością, będąc już skazańcem, to droga wolna.

– Ja-a... – wyjąkał, nie wiedząc, co może więcej powiedzieć.

– Ach, no i masz szczęście, że statek Harry'ego pokochał cię równie mocno jak on sam – dodała, zaciskając złośliwie zęby. – To on nas tutaj doprowadził.

– Ta szopa od razu wiedziała gdzie jesteś – odezwał się Niall, klepiąc stertę pudeł. – I zamieniła się w coś takiego.

Louis uśmiechnął się i sam dotknął dłonią powierzchni domniemanego statku kosmicznego, który w tym samym momencie zaświecił się biało-niebieskim blaskiem, jak gdyby próbował się z nim porozumieć. Mężczyzna czuł się nieco głupio, ale szepnął do niego:

– Dziękuję.

Zdziwił się, bo zauważył, że światło stawało się intensywniejsze, aż przez ułamek sekundy całkowicie go oślepiło. Gdy otworzył oczy, przed sobą zobaczył biały pojazd, trzymający się kilkanaście centymetrów nad podłożem za pomocą cienkich, wystających z podwozia nóżek. Był naprawdę ogromny, na tyle, że nareszcie jego wielkość w środku wydawała się być odpowiednia. Z przodu miał duże, przyciemnione okno, a obok miejsca, przy którym stał Louis, były otwarte drzwi. Zarówno on, jak i Niall patrzyli się na to z niedowierzaniem, a jedynie Kate pozostała niewzruszona tym widokiem.

– O właśnie – przypomniało się kobiecie, bo akurat wyjęła z kieszeni jednego z wrogów mały nóż myśliwski. Podeszła z nim do Louisa, odchylając jego szyję. Wiedział, co zaraz zrobi, dlatego próbował zachować spokój, gdy naciskała opuszkami palców różne miejsca na jego karku, aż w końcu przytrzymała w pewnym palec, a następnie przecięła skórę nożem, wyciągając coś. – To już ci nie będzie potrzebne.

Po tym stwierdzeniu, rzuciła rzecz kilka metrów od nich, ale zdążyła wybuchnąć już w powietrzu. Louis nagle wziął głęboki oddech, jak gdyby wyszedł spod wody, dusząc się. Zniknął ciężar, jaki odczuwał w głowie, ale już się do niego przyzwyczaił. Spojrzał za to na uśmiechniętą Kate.

– Możesz to samo zrobić z Liamem? – poprosił.

– Chciałabym – westchnęła. – Ale zabierzmy ich wszystkich ze sobą. I tak muszą się stawić przed sądem. Moglibyście? Ja zadzwonię w tym czasie do Harry'ego i powiem mu, że wszystko skończone.

Dwójka mężczyzn po kolei zanosiła pozostałych ludzi do środka statku, gdzie było już przygotowane coś w rodzaju zamkniętej celi. Obaj starali się kłaść wszystkich dość delikatnie na ziemie, bo ich ciała wciąż były w tych samych pozycjach, bez możliwości poruszenia ani jednym mięśniem. Przywodziło to na myśl porcelanowe lalki, zastygłe, z wiecznie otwartymi oczami, patrzącymi się pusto i bez emocji. Było to przerażające, bo Louis miał wrażenie, że ten brak ludzkich uczuć był gorszy od wściekłości czy nienawiści.

Nagle z zewnątrz usłyszeli głos. Był nieco stłumiony, ale od razu obaj rozpoznali Harry'ego. Nie zastanawiali się nawet, tylko od razu wybiegli ze statku i mieli rację; mężczyzna stał przy Kate, bez żadnej ochrony w postaci innych ludzi. Jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawiał sobie z kobietą, jednak wydawał się być trochę zdenerwowany. To Kate zobaczyła ich, stojących w drzwiach, jako pierwsza i stuknęła bruneta, ruchem głowy nakazując spojrzenie się na siebie. Gdy ten tylko to zrobił, przez ułamek sekundy nie poruszył się. Dopiero po tym, podbiegł w stronę Louisa, który zaczął robić to samo, żeby mogli spotkać się w połowie drogi.

Wpadli na siebie. Nie można tego opisać inaczej, bo uderzyli w swoje ciała z dużą siłą, ale to Tomlinson uniósł trochę Harry'ego, gdy padli sobie w ramiona. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wreszcie go widzi, może nie minęło aż tyle czasu, ale ciągnęło się to jak wieczność. W tym momencie, gdy odczuwał ciepło jego ciała, wyraźne bicie serc, cudowny zapach i przyspieszony oddech, wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Nie liczyły się już kłamstwa i niedomówienia; liczyła się miłość. Nic więcej nie miało takiej wartości, uczucie elektryzowało ich ciała, ale też sprawiło, że obaj płakali. Tomlinson nawet nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Zastanawiał się, czy to nadmiar emocji, szczęście, że wreszcie się widzą czy może i smutek, z powodu rychłej rozłąki. Miał jednak ochotę trzymać go tak przy sobie cały czas, nigdy nie pozwalając mu odejść.

Wszystko zmieniło się w ciągu jednej chwili, gdy usłyszeli strzał, a potem krótki krzyk Kate. To jednak nie w jej stronę został wymierzony. Szybko zrozumieli, że celem był Niall, który teraz był przytrzymywany przez Liama. Został postrzelony w nogę, na jego spodniach, w okolicach uda, widać było ciemną plamę, a on sam kulał. Mężczyzna mocno go trzymał, jednocześnie przystawiając pistolet do głowy.

– Nie ruszajcie się albo go postrzelę – zagroził, gdy widział, że Cat robi krok do przodu. Harry spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo, jak gdyby prosząc o to, żeby go posłuchała. – Ach, jacy potulni. Cudownie. Szkoda, że wciąż tak samo nieuważni – mówił, śmiejąc się. – Żeby zostawić broń tak na widoku i nawet mnie nie zamknąć...

– Jakim cudem ty... – zaczęła Kate, ale nie dał jej możliwości dokończenia pytania.

– Och, Kitty. Moja śliczna, ale głupiutka Kitty – zacmokał. – Zapomniałaś chyba, że wciąż jestem człowiekiem. Może nie do końca, dlatego przez chwilę twoja mikstura na mnie zadziałała, ale powinnaś zdecydowanie bardziej uważać. A teraz twój chłopiec jest mój.

– Nie rób nic Niallowi, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – poprosiła. Naprawdę użyła szczerze błagalnego tonu, a sama była na granicy płaczu. – Proszę, Liam. Wiem, że jesteś gdzieś w środku, błagam...

– Zamilcz – przewrócił oczami. – Nie chodziło mi o niego. To tylko moja przepustka w zamian za Louisa.

– Pójdę z tobą – odezwał się Harry, robiąc krok w przód. – Potrzebujecie mnie bardziej niż Louisa.

– Nie wiem czy to twoje zbyt wysokie ego czy altruizm przez ciebie przemawia, ale odpuść sobie – prychnął Liam. – Louis jest dużo bardziej wartościowy niż nam się wcześniej wydawało. Skoro nawet twój statek zaakceptował go jako swojego właściciela... wyobrażasz sobie, co możemy zrobić, mając go przy sobie? Człowiek, który należy do gwiazd, nie do Ziemi. Tak więc dalej, Tommo. Dobrze wiem, że i tak to zrobisz, bo masz dobre serce i nie chcesz, żeby Niall zginął. A im dłużej czekasz, tym bliżej do wykrwawienia się.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który kręcił głową, powtarzając „nie". Uśmiechnął się jednak do niego, całując go w usta, delikatnie, czując się jak gdyby dotykał płatków róży, a nie ust. W tej całej swojej mroczności, ze świadomością, że zaraz może zginąć i to właściwie ich ostatni pocałunek, było coś niemożliwie pięknego. Nie chciał jednak przedłużać tej chwili, bo każda sekunda bolała jeszcze bardziej.

– Zawsze będę cię kochał – wyszeptał, naprzeciw jego ust.

– Kocham cię, Louis – powiedział Harry, a po jego policzkach, mimo delikatnego uśmiechu, płynęły łzy. Chwycił go za dłoń, jak gdyby chciał uniemożliwić mu odejście, ale to i tak było na nic.

– Też cię kochałem – usłyszeli nagle głos. Należał on do Zayna, który stał tuż za Liamem, ale gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, strzelił mężczyźnie w głowę. Ten wypuścił od razu Nialla, jednak zanim upadł na podłogę oddał jeszcze jeden strzał w stronę Louisa. Ostatnim, co widział Tomlinson, był Harry, który próbował go uchronić przed upadkiem. 

Ω

Biel.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył Louis po przebudzeniu była biel. Zamykał i otwierał oczy, żeby zyskać coraz lepszą ostrość obrazu i po pewnym czasie dostrzegł, że nie był to nieskazitelny kolor i nie była to czysta biel, a raczej jakiś jej odcień, nieco przybrudzony i jednocześnie z żółtymi podtonami. W końcu udało mu się utrzymać oczy otwarte na dłuższy czas i zrozumiał, że przez cały czas patrzył się w sufit, a on sam leżał na łóżku. Próbował wstać, ale poczuł lekki ból głowy, jednak to nie zatrzymało go do podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Wtedy zorientował się, że był w swojej sypialni, która wyglądała tak jak zawsze. Próbował jakoś przypomnieć sobie, jak się tutaj znalazł, ale jedyne, co pamiętał to scena z parkingu i przerażona twarz Harry'ego.

Jak na zawołanie, mężczyzna zjawił się w pokoju. Wyglądał przepięknie, był ubrany w koszulkę należącą do Louisa i ciemne spodnie, a włosy miał związane w mały kucyk na czubku głowy, bo tylko na to pozwalała mu ich długość.

– Nareszcie wstałeś – powiedział uradowany, siadając na łóżku i całując go w czoło. – Ale poleż jeszcze trochę, skarbie.

– Co-co się stało? – spytał rozkojarzony Louis.

– Kula przeszła centymetr od twojej głowy i cię ogłuszyła – powiadomił go, ale później się zawahał. – Czekaj, pamiętasz co się stało?

– Czy Liam nie żyje? – upewnił się. Harry złapał go za dłoń.

– Liam nie żył już dawno – odparł zasmucony. – Ale z pozostałymi wszystko dobrze. Niall ma jedynie skaleczoną nogę, ale spokojnie będzie mógł chodzić. Zayn jest wyczerpany i aktualnie przebywa w szpitalu, ale też wszystko będzie dobrze. A Kate... to Kate, znasz ją przecież.

– A co z tobą? – spojrzał prostu w zielone oczy Harry'ego, które były lekko wilgotne. On sam czuł, że zbiera mu się na płacz, ale z całej siły się powstrzymywał.

– Przecież wiesz – odezwał się szeptem, mocno ściskając jego dłoń. – Przecież dobrze wiesz, co będzie ze mną, nie każ mi tego powtarzać.

– Nie zasługujesz na taki los, Harry – stwierdził Louis, kręcąc głową. – Jesteś bohaterem. Nie możesz zginąć jak złoczyńca.

– Zabiłem mnóstwo osób – powiadomił go. – Zrobiłem to z zimną krwią, żeby sam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. To nie było tak jak z Zaynem; on zastrzelił Liama, żeby nas ratować, a ja? Chciałem poczuć się jak bóg, sam chciałem karać i nagradzać, ja...

– Oni wszyscy na to zasłużyli – przerwał mu. – Nie możesz wrócić na Spocarię. Mam pieniądze, możemy wyjechać razem, zacząć nowe życie razem. Jeszcze tyle przed nami, mieliśmy spędzić razem Święta, chciałem ci pokazać Anglię... Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie.

– Lou, ja już mam wszystko zaplanowane – powiedział ze spokojem. – Nie mogę wiecznie od tego uciekać. Wiem już nawet, jak będzie wyglądała moja sprofanowana śmierć na Ziemi, żeby zniknięcie nie wydawało się podejrzane, a później wracam na Spocarię, żeby tam umrzeć.

– Czy ty w ogóle się słyszysz? – podniósł głos Louis. – Jaka znowu sprofanowana śmierć, co...

– Przestań – poprosił, przerywając mu. – Od początku ci to mówiłem i nie chcę, żeby nasze pożegnanie wyglądało w ten sposób. Jutro o tej porze mnie tutaj nie będzie, więc proszę, pozwól mi spędzić ostatnie chwile przed egzekucją normalnie.

– Przepraszam – odparł, czując wyrzuty sumienia, że tak na niego naciskał. W końcu prosił o coś niemożliwego, Harry nie mógłby tak po prostu sobie uciec i zostawić wszystko, skoro miał na karku wyrok i tak odroczony o parędziesiąt lat z powodu jego ostatniej woli. – Mogę cię przytulić?

Harry pokiwał z uśmiechem głową i położył się na latce piersiowej Louisa, pozwalając się głaskać po włosach. Tomlinson bez zbędnych pytań zdjął z kosmyków małą gumkę, żeby je rozpuścić i móc tak po prostu wtopić w nie palce. Czuł, że wciąż chce mu się płakać, bo to wszystko było zbyt idealne. Nie wierzył, że otrzymał miłość tylko po to, żeby ją stracić.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy złączyli swoje usta. Było to tak bardzo naturalne, że żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się nawet, kto to rozpoczął. Prawdopodobnie obaj dążyli do tego, tak jak po raz pierwszy, gdy to robili w ciepłym jacuzzi, w nieco mroźną noc. Teraz ich ciała były równie gorące, ale tym razem to serca przepełniało zimno, którego nie mogli zmienić. Podobnie swobodne było to, że już po chwili intensywnego całowania, Harry był bez koszulki, siedząc okrakiem na Louisie, który bez przeszkód dotykał jego nagiego torsu, podczas gdy on trzymał w dłoniach jego twarz, nie chcąc ani na sekundę dopuścić do odsunięcia się. Szatyn był już pod spodem całkowicie nagi, bo w ten sposób spał, co dopiero teraz wydało mu się tak bardzo erotyczne. Wcześniej nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopiero dotyk mężczyzny obudził w nim wszelkie żądze.

– Czekaj – poprosił nagle Tomlinson, gdy Styles w końcu pozwolił im na chwilę oddechu, bo chciał zdjąć swoje spodnie. – Jesteś pewien?

– Nazwijmy do pożegnaniem – rzucił szybko, nie wiedząc, że te słowa tak dobiją Louisa. To było niczym cios z samo serce, ale jednocześnie nie był w stanie mu niczego odmówić, bo tak bardzo go pragnął. Chciał być w nim i mieć go przy sobie po raz ostatni w swoim życiu i musiał zrobić to jak najlepiej. Nie był nawet pewien, czy wolał grać, nie myślał o tym, a raczej skupił się na pięknie mężczyzny.

Alabastrowa skóra Harry'ego sprawiała, że jego sylwetka wyglądała jeszcze szlachetniej niż dotychczas. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że każdy mięsień jest o wiele bardziej napięty niż zazwyczaj, jak gdyby rzeźbiarz starał się stworzyć posąg w momencie największej świetności osoby, w kwiecie wieku, kiedy to ciało wygląda najlepiej. Mężczyzna przywodził na myśl dzieło sztuki, tworzone skrupulatnie latami, żeby pokazać, jak powinien wyglądać człowiek idealny. Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że każda część jego ciała została stworzona na podstawie proporcji człowieka witruwiańskiego, bo całość była w idealny sposób harmonijna i pasująca do siebie.

Harry był jednak znacznie więcej niż dziełem, bo prawdziwą sztuką były jego ruchy, pełne gracji i niewymuszonego seksapilu. Sposób, w jaki odsuwał kołdrę z Louisa, żeby pozbawić go zbędnego okrycia, powinien być wzorem dla osób uprawiających burleskę, bo ten jeden ruch miał w sobie więcej ponętności niż efektowności niż cały występ większości tego typu artystek. Nawet to, jak nachylił się, żeby wziąć go w usta nie było wulgarne. To było kokieteryjne, ale na pewno nie ordynarne. Tomlinson nawet nie spodziewał się, że tak to może na niego zadziałać, bo Harry swoimi ruchami udowadniał, że jest żywym, gorącym człowiekiem, a nie posągiem z marmuru, chociaż sprawiał, że Louis czuł się właśnie tak twardy. Wtopił palce w jego włosy, przyciskając go mocniej do podbrzusza, jak gdyby testował jego wytrzymałość. Nie był nawet zdziwiony, kiedy mężczyzna brał go w siebie całego, zachowując się, jak gdyby szatyn oferował mu jakąś przysługę, pozwalając mu na to. Wszystko było wprost doskonałe, Tomlinson miał wręcz wrażenie, że odgłosy, które obaj wydawali to symfonia na miarę największych kompozytorów.

Odsunął go od siebie dość gwałtownie ciągnąc za włosy. Trzymał go w tej pozycji kilka chwil, żeby uważnie patrząc na zaczerwienione usta i mokre od łez oczy. Wiedział, że już go rujnował, nawet jeszcze nie zaczynając się z nim bawić.

Dotykanie eksponatów w muzeum jest niedozwolone. Louis jednak miał największe dzieło sztuki na własność, dlatego mógł pozwolić sobie na mocne chwycenie jego ramion, wtapiając palce w marmur i zmieniając ich pozycję. Teraz Harry leżał na plecach, a on był na nim, całując jego szyję i zasysając mocno, żeby pojawiły się rubinowe ślady, niczym kamienie szlachetne włożone w rzeźbę. Mężczyzna wił się pod nim, trzymając jego głowę i w tak majestatyczny sposób wyginając kręgosłup i oddychając szybko, niczym w ekstazie. Tomlinson starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, tylko tworzył jak najwięcej malinek na całej długość jego torsu, nawet na podbrzuszu. Chciał oznaczyć jego ciało, żeby każdy wiedział, do kogo należał.

Zszedł w końcu niżej, usadawiając się między jego gładkimi udami. Położył na nie dwie dłonie, zaciskając palce na miękkim ciele, ciesząc się ze swojej siły, bo to było niczym wtapianie się w skałę. Harry zaś rozszerzył nogi i włożył pod pośladki poduszkę, ułatwiając mu dostęp do miejsca, do którego obaj chcieli dotrzeć. Louis już nawet nie tracił czasu, nie droczył się ani nie starał się męczyć chłopaka, bo ten był tak wobec niego posłuszny.

– Jesteś taki grzeczny – pochwalił go. – Zasługujesz na nagrodę.

– Tatusiu... – wyjęczał, gdy Tomlinson wystawił język, żeby bardzo delikatnie go polizać.

Nie traktował tego jednak erotycznie, mimo stęków i ruchów Harry'ego pogrążonego w przyjemności, dla niego było to czysto duchowe przeżycie. Miał wrażenie, że tym, co robił, mógł uleczyć ich zniszczone i cierpiące dusze, nawet jeśli to było tylko tymczasowe. Dla niego stosunki z chłopakiem nigdy nie były czysto fizyczne, wszelkie szczyty i przyjemności cielesne to skutki uboczne oczyszczenia się i bycia jednością. Teraz jeszcze przygotowywał swojego ukochanego do tego, pozwalając sobie na włożenie w niego obok języka jeszcze palca, bo wiedział, że to właśnie ten uwielbia. Nie martwił się na razie nawet o dodatkowe nawilżenie; to wystarczało, a Harry był pogrążony tak bardzo w ukontentowaniu, że nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Louis pozwolił sobie na odsunięcie od niego ust, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Malował się na niej wyraz ekstazy, bardzo dynamicznie przedstawiony, bo jego place wciąż poruszały się we wnętrzu Harry'ego, powodując, że całe ciało nie było statyczne, bo chłopak pracował wraz z nim, jak gdyby to miało jeszcze zwiększyć doznania. Tomlinson nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak się w niego wpatrywał, przerwał dopiero, gdy z tych przepięknych, czerwonych od podgryzania ust, wydobył się zrozumiały dźwięk:

– Wejdź we mnie.

Te trzy słowa wystarczyły, żeby z prędkością światła odsunął się i podszedł do szafki nocnej, żeby wyciągnąć z niej lubrykant i prezerwatywy. Spoglądał na tę drugą rzecz przez pewien czas, zanim rzucił ja gdzieś w głąb pokoju. To nie miało sensu, Harry i tak miał umrzeć, a jemu już wszystko było obojętne.

Nałożył trochę nawilżacza na swoje palce i włożył je w chłopaka, nie przejmując się za bardzo dodatkowym rozciąganiem go. Zamiast tego użył żelu na swojego penisa, rozprowadzając go po całej długości, tym samym dając sobie trochę wyzwolenia. Był między nogami Harry'ego, kładąc je na swoich barkach, gdy wszedł w niego płynnym ruchem, wywołując tym mocne wygięcie pleców chłopaka i głośny krzyk. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, trzymając teraz jego łydkę, a druga dłoń umieścił na biodrze, tworząc stały, energiczny rytm.

– Wyglądasz tak cudownie, gdy mi się poddajesz – mamrotał Louis, nie mając nawet pojęcia, czy Harry go słucha. Musiał po prostu coś mówić, bo czuł, że wspaniałość tego stosunku by go zaraz przytłoczyła. – Wszystkie twoje mięśnie są tak napięte, a ty jesteś taki silny, ale mimo to pozwalasz mi się posiąść. Mogę z tobą robić, co tylko chcę, a ty przyjmujesz to z uśmiechem.

– Pocałuj mnie – błagał. Nie można było inaczej tego nazwać, bo to brzmiało znacznie poważniej niż prośba, był to raczej akt desperacji, jak gdyby bez tego pocałunku zaraz by się rozpadł. I mimo że Tomlinson tak bardzo chciał go zrujnować, to nie mógł mu teraz odmówić i wpił się w jego usta. Uwielbiał te pomieszane smaki, jakie czuł na jego języku i to, że zagłuszał jego jęki, jedynie niektórym pozwalając się wymsknąć. To wszystko było dla niego jak najpiękniejszą nagroda za wszystko, co zrobił w życiu, a możliwość sprawienia przyjemności Harry'emu najważniejszym obowiązkiem.

Czuł, że jest coraz bliżej, dlatego odsunął się od ust chłopaka, żeby wziąć między wargi jego sutka. Na swoim podbrzuszu czuł mokry preejakulat Stylesa, dlatego zlitował się nad mężczyzną i go dotknął. Zorientował się, że nie potrwa to już długo, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam czuł, że jest blisko.

– Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie – rozkazał Harry'emu, bacznie obserwując całe jego ciało. – Bądź grzecznym chłopcem dla tatusia.

– Skończ we mnie, proszę – wydusił z siebie, zaciskając się na nim.

Dla Louisa była to wystraczająca zachętą, przyspieszył swoje ruchy, zarówno bioder jak i dłoni, żeby doprowadzić ich do szczytu jednocześnie. Nie był pewien, czy mu się to uda, ale to tak właściwie ostatni raz, żeby tego spróbować. Powoli wracały do niego wszystkie myśli, przypominające, że to ich pożegnanie, ale odsunął je od siebie. Chciał dojść, myśląc tylko o tym, że kończy w najpiękniejszej istocie we wszechświecie i jedynej osobie, którą kiedykolwiek pokochał. I w końcu to zrobili, w ty samym momencie, krzycząc nawzajem swoje imiona.

Tomlinson opadł na ciało Harry'ego, nie przejmując się tym, czym było pokryte, tym bardziej, że on nawet z niego nie wyszedł. Styles w tym czasie gładził jego włosy i plecy, próbując uspokoić jakoś swój oddech. To wszystko było tak sielankowe, ale powoli zaczynały wracać do nich czarne chmury. To jednak przez Stylesa spadł deszcz.

– W wannie będą płatki białych róż – zaczął mówić. Nie musiał nawet robić wprowadzenia do swojej wypowiedzi, bo szatyn dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodzi. – A ja będę w niej leżał, powoli barwiąc wodę, a później i kwiaty na czerwień.

– Kocham cię, mój kosmiczny chłopcze – wyszeptał Louis. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i nigdy nie przestanę. Miałeś uratować świat, a uratowałeś też mnie.

– Nie, Louis – zaprzeczył. – To ty uratowałeś świat i samego siebie. Ja cię tylko pokochałem. Nie mogłem dać ci nic więcej niż moją miłość, a ty przyjąłeś ją jak największy dar. Dlatego zawsze będę ci wdzięczny i w to ty będziesz moją ostatnią myślą w minucie śmierci. Chcę pamiętać twoją twarz, twoje przepiękne, niebieskie jak ocean oczy, twoje ciało, które potrafiło mnie wziąć całego, po prostu ciebie. Z tym cudownym sercem i jeszcze piękniejszą duszą. Wiem, że to egoistyczne, ale nie potrafię żałować naszej relacji. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że powinienem dać ci wybór, powiedzieć od początku prawdę, ale chciałem cię chronić, a potem nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że mnie opuszczasz.

– Nigdy bym cię nie opuścił – powiedział Louis, uśmiechem powstrzymując łzy. – Za bardzo cię kocham, żeby cokolwiek mogło mnie powstrzymać od bycia z tobą. Dlatego teraz, gdy ty znikniesz, ja zginę. Wiem, że nie dam rady bez ciebie żyć i nawet tego nie chcę. Cholera, nie chciałem się w tobie zakochać, ale mi nie wyszło, więc teraz wiem, że będę musiał cierpieć bez ciebie. Zostawisz mi kota, swoją cholerną płytę o mnie, mnóstwo wspomnień i puste miejsce w łóżku.

– Masz Kate – jego głos załamywał się od łez, ale zdołał to powiedzieć. – I dziecko. Możesz być dla niego ojcem, możesz...

– Nigdy jej nie pokocham nawet w połowie tak, jak kocham ciebie – przerwał mu, podnosząc się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. W tym momencie obaj już płakali, nie przejmując się, że powinni zachować pozory. W końcu wiedzieli od początku, że będą musieli się rozstać, to było oczywiste i przez ten cały czas krążyło w ich myślach jak mantra, ale i tak odsuwali to wszystko od siebie jak najdłużej mogli. – Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię znieść tego, że odejdziesz na zawsze i już nigdy nie będę mógł cię spotkać, dotknąć twojej skóry czy...

– Jestem pewien, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy – zapewnił go Harry, uśmiechając się smutno. – Jest jedna rzecz, w którą wierzę od zawsze i jest nią przeznaczenie. Jeżeli los sprawił, że mimo urodzenia na innych planetach i w innych czasach, udało nam się spotkać i zakochać w sobie, to nie pozwoli na to, żebyśmy już nigdy się nie spotkali. Może to nie odpowiednie miejsce, czas czy okoliczność i będziemy musieli zrobić coś całkiem innego, żeby być razem. Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że jestem pewien, że kilka milionów lat temu byliśmy tym samym kamieniem czy czymś takim, ale później atomy tego kamienia rozprzestrzeniły się po całej galaktyce i stworzyły nas. Dlatego musieliśmy się odszukać, prędzej czy później i zawsze będziemy dążyli do ponownego złączenia się. Trochę jak Romeo i Julia, urodziliśmy się pod nieszczęśliwą gwiazdą.

– Wtedy powiedziałem ci, że jesteś niedorzeczny – zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie dokładnie ten moment. Siedzieli wtedy u Kate, która zdradzała im swoje sekrety. Byli wtedy tak niewinni, żadne zło świata nie mogło ich dosięgnąć, ale to tylko pozory. Już wtedy szli po drodze, która miała ich doprowadzić tutaj. – Ale teraz ci wierzę. Naprawdę. Wiesz przecież, że zawsze będziesz w moim sercu, Harry.

– Bardzo ładnie to brzmi – ocenił chłopak, a Louis kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko, ale raczej tylko dlatego, żeby nie spędzać ostatnich chwil z ukochanym na samym płaczu. Położyli się, Tomlinson wtulił w siebie mężczyznę i sam poczuł senność, ale widział, że Harry nad czymś głęboko rozmyśla.

– Co jest?

– Te słowa – podjął wątek. – Z jakiegoś powodu, pasuje mi to do całości. Brzmi jak jakiś fragment poezji.

– Żeby być poetą, trzeba być po prostu nieszczęśliwie zakochanym albo mieć już złamane serce, więc ta droga stoi przede mną otworem – zażartował, a później pocałował Harry'ego w skroń. – Dobranoc, kosmiczny chłopcze.

– Dobranoc.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie do siebie wypowiedzieli, bo już rano pościel obok Louisa była chłodna, a na poduszce położona została karteczka. Te dwa krótkie zdania napisane były pięknym, choć nieco niestarannym pismem:

Zawsze będę Cię kochał. Do zobaczenia pod odpowiednią gwiazdą, Louis.

Ω

Louis siedział samotnie na tarasie w nocy, huśtając się na swoim bujanym fotelu i patrząc na gwiazdy, które w przepiękny sposób oświetlały nocne niebo, mimo że nie było ich szczególnie dużo w tak ogromnej aglomeracji. Było dość chłodno, więc miał na sobie ciepłą bluzę, nie dającą mu jednak dostatecznej ilości ciepła, bo czuł gęsią skórkę na sobie i czasami nawet drżał z zimna. Starał się jednak tym nie przejmować i podziwiać widoki, popijając swojego drinka i paląc papierosy. Nie miał pojęcia, ile już wypił i wypalił, ale niezbyt się tym przejmował. Było mu zbyt dobrze, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie towarzyszyły mu negatywne myśli i nie chciało się płakać. Wręcz przeciwnie, naprawdę był szczęśliwy, mogąc podziwiać piękno planety, na której żył. Jeszcze do niego nie dochodził fakt, że to on po części uratował Ziemię, ale rzeczywiście; dzięki niemu teraz nie tylko on sam, ale też każdy inny człowiek mógł się cieszyć z urokliwych widoków. Wiedział jednak, że wiele osób nawet nie zwraca na to uwagi, pogrążeni w swoich myślach, pracy, obowiązkach i technologii, nie pozwalającej im docenić cudowności zwykłych rzeczy, które mają możliwości oglądania codziennie. Ziemia wydawała się tak wspaniała i chciał do końca życia ją podziwiać.

Coraz bardziej czuł, jak wpływają na niego wszelkie używki i podziękował jedynie sobie, że skończył pisać zanim był jeszcze aż tak pijany i mógł to zrobić w normalny, czytelny sposób, bo teraz wątpił, że zdołałby stworzyć choć jedno spójne zdanie. Tworzenie czegokolwiek po alkoholu jest wprawdzie dużo łatwiejsze, ale trzeba znać granicę, bo tak naprawdę natchnionego poetę a nieporadnego alkoholika dzieli tylko kilka kropli wysokoprocentowych trunków.

Spojrzał na telefon i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Właśnie tej nocy, rok temu, siedział tutaj z Zaynem, rozmawiając o życiu i żaląc się, że nie doznał jeszcze uczucia miłości. Teraz to wszystko wydawało mu się tak śmieszne, bo naprawdę wolałby wtedy nie powiedzieć wszechświatowi, że jest gotowy na zakochanie się. Nie dlatego, że wcale nie był; wręcz przeciwnie, do teraz uważał, że to był idealny moment, żeby poznać to uczucie. Po prostu wolałby oddać serce komuś innemu, nie osobie, której samobójstwo zostało ogłoszone najpiękniejszym rockandrollowym samobójstwem na świecie. W końcu kto inny miał okazję znaleźć się na okładach gazet, bo zginął w wannie pełnej płatków róż, podcinając sobie w niej żyły? To trzeba było przyznać Harry'emu; odszedł z Ziemi z wielkim hukiem.

Jednak, z drugiej strony, w kim innym mógłby się zakochać? Nie poznał nigdy nikogo bardziej odpowiedniego niż Harry, to dzięki niemu stał się tym, kim jest teraz. Zmienił go, wydobywając zarówno dobre, jak i złe rzeczy z niego samego. Będzie mu za to wdzięczny do końca swoich dni, bo mimo złamanego serca, nauczył się wielu życiowych rzeczy. Tak naprawdę Harry zmienił jego życia diametralnie, nie tylko te duchowe, ale także publiczne. Gdy jego samobójstwo zostało ogłoszone, wiedział, że nie ma nic do stracenia, dlatego wyszedł z szafy, pisząc, że to Harry zawsze będzie w jego sercu. Niezbyt go interesowała opinia innych, liczył się tylko chłopak.

Był jeszcze pełen energii, która dopiero powoli zaczęła przygasać. Odsunął na bok ładnie złożone kartki z oznaczonymi na nich imionami, żeby przeczytać najważniejszą rzecz, jaką stworzył tej nocy. Śledził powoli poszczególne wersy, sam nie wierząc, że napisał wiersz dla Harry'ego. Nie piosenkę, a właśnie wiersz, pełen różnych emocji, w którym przypomina sobie, jak po jego śmierci widział go na każdym kroku, jak zastanawiał się nad sensem i uznał, że cały świat i tak chyli się ku końcowi. 

Łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach, ale uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Trzymał tę kartkę mocno przy sobie, przy swoim sercu, bo tam właśnie był Harry, a jednocześnie spojrzał w niebo, próbując dostrzec coś szczególnego. Czuł się już bardzo senny, z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte, ale było to dość kojące uczucia, bo wciąż miał wrażenie, że był świadomy, choć lekko przytłoczony wszelkimi kumulującymi się w nim uczuciami. 

Ta cywilizacja runie,  
mówię, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy.  
Pogrążeni wciąż w ogromnych światach,  
w małych umysłach,  
które pełne niepotrzebnej wiedzy cierpią  
przez brak wartości.

Spoglądam na ludzi mojego pokolenia ogarniętych złem.  
Najwspanialsze umysły, nie widzące celu.  
Najpiękniejsze osoby, pogrążone w chorobach,  
których nie widać gołym okiem.

I widziałem też Ciebie.  
Krążyłeś po mieście, zastanawiając się celem.  
To miasto nie było Twoje.  
Widziałeś, że musisz się stamtąd wydostać,  
zanim dopadnie Cię choroba.

Wsiądź do łódki, porozmawiaj z rzeką,  
Głupcze!  
Wyjdź z miasta, porozmawiaj ze sobą,  
Głupcze!

Ta cywilizacja runie,  
krzyczę, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy.  
Skupieni na poruszających się palcach,  
na małych prostokątach,  
które mają nauczyć ich straconego życia  
przez brak wartości.

Spoglądam na ludzi mojego pokolenia pogrążonych w chaosie.  
Najwspanialsze umysły, nie znające miłości.  
Najpiękniejsze osoby, trzymające swój świat,  
który mieści się w jednej dłoni.

I widziałem też Ciebie.  
Krążyłeś po mieście, dotykając ciała.  
To ciało nie było Twoje.  
Wiedziałeś, że musisz je zostawić,  
Zanim stracisz samego siebie.

Wsiądź do łódki, porozmawiaj z rzeką,  
Głupcze!  
Wyjdź z miasta, porozmawiaj ze sobą,  
Głupcze!

Ta cywilizacja już dawno runęła,  
Szepczę do samego siebie,  
Szepczę do Ciebie, Ciebie  
który miałeś być ostoją ludzkości,  
tym pięknym umysłem miałeś dać mi wiarę,  
że nie wszystko stracone.

(wszystko stracone)

Nagle zobaczył rzecz, na którą czekał ten cały wieczór. Mały świecący punkt na niebie, spadająca gwiazdę. Migotała, gdy zniżała się do Ziemi, a on zaś zamknął spokojnie oczy, myśląc o swoim życzeniu. Opadł ciężko na bujany fotel, sprawiając że niedopalony papieros spadł na ziemię, od razu gasnąc, a puste plastikowe pudełko potoczyło się po ziemi, zrzucone z jego kolan.

Otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał ten znany już sobie trzask. Od razu wstał, uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył świecącą niebiesko-białym blaskiem szopę. Wyglądała tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, co wywołało pozytywne uczucie nostalgii. Nie czekał dłużej, ale podszedł bliżej, nie będąc zdziwionym, że drzwi automatycznie się otworzyły, umożliwiając mu wejście do środka. W końcu ten statek traktował go jak swojego właściciela.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zdecydował, że wszystko było tak, jak zapamiętał. Dużo bieli i mocnych świateł, dwa wysunięte z podłoża czarne krzesła. Nie zwracał jednak dużej uwagi na wystrój, bo liczyło się coś innego. Przy kokpicie, tyłem do niego, stał Harry, ubrany w swój skafander z piorunem na plecach. Louis chrząknął, żeby zakomunikować swój powrót, a mężczyzna jak na zawołanie odwrócił się, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie. Niczym starzy przyjaciele, przytulili się na powitanie. Tomlinson mocno przycisnął go do siebie, wdychając ten znany sobie zapach i czując ciepło jego ciała, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Widział, że Styles chciał go pocałować, bo odsunął się, jednocześnie nachylając się. Zanim jednak pozwolił złączyć się ich ustom, która wydawały się wciąż nie zapomnieć swojego smaku, mimo tak długiej rozłąki, wyszeptał jeszcze wprost do jego ucha:

– Dzień dobry, kosmiczny chłopcze.

Dopiero po śmierci, nareszcie, znaleźli się pod tą właściwą, szczęśliwą gwiazdą.


End file.
